We rise or fall
by yoru-san
Summary: 'Il n'y a plus rien à sauver ici. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, dit Harry. Retournons dans le passé et changeons tout'  Couples divers, voyage dans le temps et dimension parallèle. Bienvenue en 1976!
1. Prologue

**We rise or fall**

**.**

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

* * *

**A votre intention** : bien que je décris une guerre, il n'y aura pas de description gore, ni de description de sexe... en fait, rien de très folichon. ca restera soft. Certes, il y aura des couples gays, mais, mes cocos, c'est comme ça dans la vie et ce n'est pas le sujet principal de cette histoire. En fait, il y a de tout dans cette histoire et c'est ça qui fait sa force. Les paroles seront abruptes, crues. Il y aura des sujets durs, du l'humour, des passages doux, vie de famille, alliance, déclarations, dispute, relation... je veux balayer tout.

J'ai mis le rating M par pure précotion. Je pense qu'un adolescent de treize ans peut le lire, car il a déjà entendu parler de guerre, de couple, de sexe, de famille... bref, de tout ce dont je parle, et je mets même de l'humour! Aussi, n'ayez pas peur, de même, lire la première partie n'est pas obligatoire vu qu'elle reste centrée sur un couple (HP/SS) et suit très grossièrement le sixième tome. Vous pouvez donc commencez directement ici. J'ai essayé de mettre le plus d'information sur les personnages inventés.

J'ai pris les noms anglais non pas par mode, mais à cause d'un seul nom : Severus Snape. Voyez l'alitération du s, qui est accolée à slytherin (comme un sifflement de serpent) qui n'est pas retranscrit en français (bien que le traducteur ai fait un travail remarquable!). Et vu que j'ai choisi ce nom, tout est également en anglais. Pour les moins courant ou on ne peut pas deviner, il y a la traduction.

Aussi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

**.**

**Présentation des personnages. **

**.**

_Ici seront présentés les personnages issus de mon esprit. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un rappel du parcours des personnages que j'ai repris, dites le moi et je le ferai. _

_._

_Ainsi, big news, Severus a des enfants. Trois pour être précise. Commençons par le plus âgé_.

**Elijah Snape, nom d'elfe Elijah** : né le trois Janvier 1977 à Londres. Ainé de la famille. Cheveux noirs, yeux rouge sang, peau très pâle. Petit, fin, a des allures de femmes et les entretient. Atteint de folie aigue. Maitre Nécromancien, adepte des tortures plus ou moins sanglante. Meilleur ami de More et également elfe des Ténèbres. Célibataire.

A étudié dans une école paumée en Russie, spécialiste de la magie noire. Etonnamment doux avec les personnes qu'il aime comme sa famille, Harry, Hermione et More. Sinon, eh bien, vous courez à quelle vitesse ?

.

_Continuons avec la seconde, la seule fille, l'ainée des jumeaux. _

**Elisabeth –Lisah- Morgan, nom d'elfe Elena** : née le deux Novembre 1979 à Galaë's Manor. Plus grande que son frère, longs cheveux bourgogne, yeux violets (et si, ça existe. Elisabeth Taylor par exemple, c'est juste une variété de bleu), teint pâle. Egoïste et egocentrique, féministe, elle aime être au dessus de tout le monde.

Mariée à Elyon ey Daimonia. Présentement elfe des bois avec beaucoup de sacrifices. A étudié aux Etats Unis dans une école spécialiste de la magie élémentaire, ainsi que le droit. Avocate. Parait froide et parfaite, ce qui est très loin d'être le cas.

.

_Puis, le tit dernier, le plus normal de tous. _

**Noah Jones, nom d'elfe Eriol** : né également le deux Novembre 1979, mais cinq minutes plus tard. Ironiquement, c'est le plus grand. Il a des cheveux châtains clairs aux pointes noires, des yeux verts, très, très clairs, le teint froncé. Fils adoptif de la Reine Calina di Lipuli du royaume des elfes de Lumière.

Calice d'Isarn di Medicis. Gentil, aimant, généreux, potioniste une crème, exception faite lorsqu'il n'a pas eu ses heures de sommeil. Il aime tout le monde, sourit tout le temps, aime la vie malgré que celle-ci l'ait pas mal caboché. A étudié à Mauras, en Espagne puis à Vinci's college, en Italie. Très chaleureux, mais également protecteur envers sa famille.

.

_Passons maintenant à la belle famille. Toute la belle famille. _

_._

_Le premier est un vampire_.

**Isarn di Medicis** : âge ? Inconnu, simplement il est plus âgé qu'il n'y parait. Famille ? Père, décédé, tué par Lisah. Il le détestait et ainsi prit la place de la tête de la famille en faisant… eh bien, sauter des têtes. A quoi il ressemble ? Il est tout fin, a des yeux noir cerclé de rouges, des cheveux noirs et surtout il est magnétique. Charmeur. Pas physiquement impressionant mais magnétique.

Pacifique, calme, voir froid, il est un chef d'arme puissant et apprécié de pas mal de clan, étant donné qu'il ne fait pas la guerre à tout bout de champ. Vampire transformé lorsque son père (celui qui l'a transformé) a tué sa mère. A étudié à Mauras puis au Vinci's college.

A su dès qu'il a vu Noah qu'il était son calice, la personne la plus parfaite pour lui. Et donc l'aime inconditionnellement. Jusqu'à accepter dans sa famille son pire ennemi, Elyon. En effet, les Medicis, vampires, sont les ennemis ancestraux de la famille royale de Daimonia, dont le dernier représentant est décrit ci-dessous.

.

**Elyon ey Daimonia** : âge ? Inconnu, encore plus âgé d'Isarn. Famille ? Une mère qu'il adorait, un père qu'il craignait et un frère plus agé et une petite soeur. Tous les quatre sont décédés durant une attaque menée par Abraxas Malfoy, son père et sa soeur assez rapidement, son frère plus tard et sa mère en dernier, dans d'étranges circonstances. A un peu perdu les pédales après ça. Celle qui la remis dans le droit chemin avec une splendide droite ? Lisah. Roi des elfes des bois, il gouverne un pays plein de fractures et de coalition pour le faire tomber. Têtu, machiste, désordonné, un peu mégalomaniaque, mais il aime son peuple. Seulement, Lisah passe la première.

Il a de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux vert forêt et une peau bronzée. Déteste les vampires et plus spécifiquement Isarn ainsi que le clan Médicis. Chef politique de son pays, ainsi que gardien de la constitution, il n'est pas le chef des armées.

_Qui d'autre ? Mais qui d'autre ? Réfléchi… ah oui !_

_._

**Vinyan Wen** : elfe des bois de quatre vingt dix neuf années. Posé, calme, réfléchi, tout le contraire de son meilleur ami Elyon et de sa meilleure amie et collègue Elena. Diplomate, il n'en reste pas moi guerrier : en effet, il est le premier élève d'Aira, l'ancien chef des armées. Il apprécie particulièrement Harry et Hermione de part leur ouverture d'esprit mais ignore le reste des sorciers (disons qu'ils n'existent pas pour lui).

.

**Calina di Lipuli** : âge ? Quelle idée de demander l'âge d'une dame ! Non mais… elle est la reine du royaume Lipuli, le royaume des elfes des Lumières et aussi la mère adoptive de Noah. D'une douceur incroyable, elle gouverne son pays (bien plus important que Daimonia) avec fermeté mais elle est aussi à l'écoute de son peuple. Un royaume extrêmement égalitariste. Utopique.

.

_Mais aussi, parce qu'on ne peut pas le manquer…_

**More Razalud** : âge ? Cinquante deux ans. C'est un tout jeune adolescent. Yeux rouge, cheveux blancs, peau caramel, dents pointues, petit et très mince. Il a une voix de crécelle. Il aime les tortures, les tortures et le sang. Ah, il aime également pratiqué le cannibalisme de tant à autre. Et Elyon, car il le fait rire, Elena car elle peut être drôle, et surtout Elijah, son meilleur ami.

Vous croyez qu'Elijah est le pire des fléaux ? Eh bien non. C'est More le pire des fléaux. Le mieux pour l'éviter ? Partez dans l'espace et encore… c'est pas sur.

.

_Voilà, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, dites le moi et je le rajouterai. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas, j'y répondrai avec plaisir si je peux. J'espère que cette fiche vous sera utile ! Voici maintenant le résumé de la partie précédente. _

* * *

Harry passa un très mauvais début été. Recueilli par Severus Snape, il se remettra petit à petit en découvrant une face caché du monde magique. Car le professeur honnis avait une surprise : des enfants. Trois pour être exact, Elijah l'ainé –dont on ne parle pas-, Lisah la seconde, exubérante et folle, et le troisième, Noah, le plus normal de tous.

Entouré de gens, disons le, un poil timbré, notre héros se remis physiquement et psychologiquement. Son oncle et sa tante moururent dans une attaque de mages noirs et une semaine plus tard ce fut au tour des parents d'Hermione Granger. Elle aussi fut recueillit par Galaë's Manor, la maison des Snape.

Commença l'entrainement d'Harry par deux amis américains. Harry et Hermione se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et pensèrent les plaies de l'autre. Vint la rentrée. L'année scolaire se passa sans encombre Harry s'entraina avec Albus Dumbledore, lui racontant comment Tom Riddle était devenu un monstre.

Et, comme par miracle, Severus et Harry se mirent en couple. Bancal, le couple. Entre les entrainements, les cours, l'amour, l'amitié et les découvertes, l'année fila à une vitesse folle. Elle finit par la mort prématurée d'Albus Dumbledore, tué par Severus Snape. Avec toutes les implications qui vont avec.

.


	2. Chapitre I

**We rise or fall.**

**(Suite de Harry Potter et les descendants d'Avalon)**

******A votre intention** : Couples divers et variés, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres) et je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **je suis de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (ah, mon enfance…) Donc, voici la partie numéro 2, We rise or fall, surnommée Plan B, parce que tout tourne autour de ce plan. J'ai longtemps hésité pour le titre en anglais, mais il est tiré d'une chanson alors… J'espère qu'elle sera meilleure que la précédente et moins hachée on va dire.

Donc, publier tous les mois. J'ai un peu d'avance pour le moment et j'essayerai de me tenir aux delais que je m'impose.

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

**Juin 97.**

'' _Save your tears _(Sèches tes larmes)

_For the day_ (Pour le jour)

_When our pain is far behind_ (Où notre douleur est loin derrière)

_On your feet_ (Sur tes pieds)

_Come with me_ (Viens avec moi)

_We are soldiers stand or die_ (Nous sommes des soldats, levons-nous ou mourons)

_Save your fears_ (Sèches tes peurs)

_Take your place_ (Prend ta place)

_Save them for the judgement day_ (Sauve les du jour du jugement)

_Fast and free_ (Vite et libre)

_Follow me_ (Suis moi)

_Time to make the sacrifice _(Le temps est venu de faire le sacrifice)

_We rise or fall__'' _(Nous nous soulèverons ou nous tomberons)

Rise, Origa.

-01 Juin 1997, Gare King Cross, vers 19h-

Le voyage avait été long, fastidieux et lourd de reproches. Quand vint le moment de se séparer, les six jeunes adultes eurent du mal. Neville était content d'avoir de si bons amis, tout comme Luna, tous deux un peu mis de côté à cause de leurs différences. Ginny ne voulait pas quitter Harry, son meilleur ami, ainsi que Luna et Hermione, même si elle savait qu'ils se verraient cet été. Ron ne voulait pas laisser son ami retourner dans cette maison, tout comme Hermione. Mais il les rassura en leur disant que maintenant, il savait se défendre et n'hésiterai pas à le faire.

Hermione et Harry allèrent embrasser la famille Weasley avant de se séparer. Mione se dirigea vers la voiture noire qui l'attendait et Harry se rendit la tête haute vers Marjorie Dursley. Depuis la mort de son frère et de sa belle sœur, elle éduquait Dudley. La découverte du monde de la magie l'avait ébranlée plus que d'accoutumance. Elle avait même accepté d'accueillir Harry Potter au 4 Privet Drive, en sachant que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle le paierait cher.

''Bonsoir Tante Marge, dit poliment Harry.

-Bonsoir Potter, répondit seulement la grosse femme.

-Je suis désolé du dérangement, et je ne resterai que jusqu'au 31 Juillet.

-Des amis à toi sont venus arranger le grenier, tu y seras à ton aise… mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es obligé de venir cet été ?

-A cause de ma mère. Vous a-t-on raconté toute l'histoire, ou croyez vous encore une fois que mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture ?

-On ne m'a rien dit, Potter.

-Ils ont été tués par le même homme qui a tué votre frère. Maman, avant de mourir, a lancé un sort de protection sur moi, mais c'est un sort qui fonctionne avec le sang. Le seul lié à mon sang encore en vie est Dudley, donc pour que la protection soit efficace, il faut que j'habite dans la maison de mon sang, mon cousin, et ce jusqu'à ma majorité que j'aurai le 31 Juillet. Moi non plus, ça ne m'enchante pas, surtout que je suis pieds et poings liés et que j'ai beaucoup à faire.

-Bien. Allons-y''

Le retour vers Privet Drive fut calme. Marge avait laissé seul Dudley et ses amis dans la maison familiale et s'en inquiétait un peu. Harry, de son côté, réfléchissait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il compila les données de l'année passé. Son aventure avec Severus. Sa traitrise aussi. L'héritage d'Albus. Les sornettes du ministère. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux si verts du Sauveur. Car c'était son rôle. Une arme. Un soldat. Une _utilité_. Il s'essuya le visage lorsqu'il vit qu'il était arrivé.

Il prit ses affaires allégées, sa chouette et son phénix, tandis qu'Elwen le suivit à la trace. Marge ouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissant voir un intérieur éclatant et entendre des cris dans le salon. Ainsi que des insultes. Harry monta directement toutes ses affaires au grenier. Il découvrit une chambre confortable et spacieuse.

Les murs et les poutres étaient peints en blanc, le lit était en ébène, il y avait une cheminée, un coin salon, une bibliothèque, un bureau, une penderie le tout en bois sombre. Ironiquement, Harry s'y sentit chez lui. Les américains le connaissaient suffisamment, la preuve était la commode. Dessus était posé des photos, des souvenirs… il y avait aussi un pêle-mêle avec des photos de cette année scolaire. Et sur la porte était marqué ''Chambre de Harry''. Tout était moelleux, douillet, réconfortant. Tout ce dont le jeune adulte avait besoin.

Il défit ses affaires, installa le perchoir d'Hedwige et de Cyran, une couverture sur son lit pour Elwen et il… prit ses appartement, en jetant ses vêtements un peu partout. Enfin, il descendit, car il le devait. En arrivant dans la cuisine, car il faisait faim à 21h du soir, il vit son cousin s'empiffrer comme ce n'était pas possible, accompagné de deux de ses amis. Youpi ! Vive les vacances.

''Dudley, salua Harry.

-Potter. ''

Ca c'était de l'échange. Les deux autres ne levèrent même pas la tête. Absolument dégoutant. Harry se fit un sandwich et parti dans sa chambre après leur avoir quand même souhaiter bonne nuit.

-4 Juin 1997, Privet Drive, 9h-

Depuis le début des vacances, Harry avait pris l'habitude de se levé tôt pour courir une bonne heure. Ca le défoulait et le maintenait en forme. En rentrant, il préparait son petit déjeuner et mangeait seul. En ce mercredi, il fut dérangé par la sonnette de la porte. En bon Griffindor, il alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme débraillé, essoufflé et inconnu.

''Bonjour ! Tu dois être Harry ? Je suis Alex, le psy de Dudley

-C'est vrai qu'il doit en avoir besoin, le tit chou, rétorqua Harry d'une voix plate. Vous connaissez la maison, je ne vous guide pas.

-A vrai dire, j'aimerai te parler. Dudley ne t'évoque pas beaucoup alors que vous avez vécu longtemps ensemble, non ? Et, il faudrait être gentil avec lui, il a perdu ses parents dans de terrible circonstances…

-Les mêmes circonstances que mes parents. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy pour autant…

-Oui, mais tu étais un bébé. Tu n'as aucun souvenir d'eux, répliqua le psy.

-Pourtant, je me souviens très bien de leur mort ! Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des _choses_ à faire. ''

Harry grimpa aussi vite que possible les escaliers pour retrouver le calme de sa chambre. Un psy ? Dudley ? Pauvre chou, en effet, il avait du être secoué, Harry ne le dénia pas, mais de là à se faire passer pour victime ! Pour se calmer, le jeune homme alla sous la douche et passa sa journée à lire _Ce qu'il faut savoir sur les champs de protection,_ _Magie ancienne, mythe ou réalité ? _et_ Les Echecs pour les nuls de chez nuls._ Pour le dernier, il le lu dans le parc ou Mrs Figg s'assis avec lui et lui parla.

Chaque jour il faisait cela, une sorte de routine. Dès fois, Hermione venait et plus rarement Rémus. Le psy squattait deux à trois fois par semaine et essayait de lui parler à chaque fois. Casse couille de première lui…

-20 Juin 1997, Privet Drive, 10h-

Harry avait échappé à la ''séance famille'' durant deux bonnes semaines mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu y couper cette fois. Dans le salon, Marge et Dudley d'un côté regardait étrangement Harry, assis bien droit sur la chaise qui lui regardait le psy qui les regardait tous. Dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alex Newcomb décida que c'était assez.

''Nous sommes ici pour aider Dudley à surmonter la terrible épreuve qu'il doit traverser, dit doucement l'homme.

-Oui, il a perdu ses parents, bouhou, je suis triste, dit Harry qui en avait marre. Maintenant, pourquoi je suis ici ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela !

-C'est vrai ! Ce crétin n'était même pas là ! Lança Dudley.

-La faute à qui ? Bien sur, c'est la mienne, je suis un monstre, un anormal, tout est toujours de ma faute !

-C'est de TA faute si mes parents sont morts ! Tu aurais du crever avec les tiens ! Avec tes sales chiens de parents ! Cria Dursley.

-N'insulte pas mes parents Dudley, ils sont morts en héros, EUX ! Dit Harry, rouge de colère.

-Tu m'as toujours pris tout ce qui était important pour moi ! MONSTRE !

-STOP ! Hurla le psy.

-Pourquoi vous arrêtez, c'était super marrant! Lança une vois amusée.''

Harry retourna la tête pour voir une silhouette tout de noir vêtu les regarder avec un sourire aux lèvres. Potter sourit et s'élança sur lui.

''ELI ! T'es en vie ? Tu vas bien ? Tout le monde va bien ? C'est quoi ce sourire, tu reviens d'un bain de sang ? Et…

-J'me réveille de quatre mois de coma, Harry, n'abuses pas non plus. Je vais bien, Noah va bien –il est en Italie-, Lisah va… heu… elle va bientôt se réveiller. Tout baigne. Et toi ? Parait que le vieux est mort, ça va poussin ? Demanda Elijah Snape, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Oui, ça va. On doit continuer non. Je suis soulagé que tout le monde aille bien.

-Tant mieux. Dis, c'est quoi cette mascarade ? Demanda l'elfe noir en pointant du doigt les autres personnes présentes dans le salon.

-Mon cher cousin à besoin d'une thérapie et je dois l'aider à surmonter son chagrin, railla Harry.

-T'es resté trop près de Papa toi ! Oh, pauvre petit, il a perdu son papa et sa maman… j'en suis tout retourné, dit platement Eli.

-Sale Monstre ! Mes parents sont morts ! Un peu de respect ! Dit Dudley, le visage rouge.

-STOP ! Ca suffit. Qui être vous, vous ? Demanda le psy à Elijah.

-Oh, heu, un ami de Poussin ? Elijah Snape, sorcier de son état avec un poil de magie elfique. J'aime la torture, les monstres, apprendre, ma famille, poussin, étrangement ton amie aux cheveux touffus Harry, et… More aussi. Il est très drôle. Ah oui, et je suis fou. Et vous êtes ?

-Dr Alex Newcomb, psychologue. Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Et il n'était pas au courant de la magie, dit doucement Harry.

-Ah. Oups ? Lança Eli avec un sourire. Si tu veux, je suis trop fort pour les sortilèges d'amnésies. D'ailleurs j'ai une histoire drôle sur…

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Dr, asseyez vous, ça risque d'être long, dur et surtout choquant pour vous, lâcha Harry. Les Dursley ont été tués par une Mage Noir…

-Ah, ce bon vieux Tommy. Lui aussi il est drôle, enfin plus maintenant mais j'ai passé de bons moments avec…

-Pas maintenant, Eli. Voldemort, ce Mage Noir, est en train de prendre le pouvoir dans notre monde ainsi que dans le votre. Mes parents ont également été tués par lui et durant la guerre, mon parrain également. Il y a quelque temps, mon mentor y a aussi laissé la vie…

-Ainsi que Maman mais ça tout le monde s'en fout ! Bon, elle était folle mais… en fait, c'est certainement mieux pour le monde qu'elle soit morte. Désolé de l'interruption, Poussin, continue.

-Merci… d'ailleurs, d'où il vient ce 'Poussin' ? Bref, notre monde est en guerre ouverte ce qui aura forcément des répercussions sur votre monde. Et moi, je suis au milieu de tout cela, alors votre petite séance de psy, je m'en contre fou. J'ai mieux à faire et pas de temps à perdre !

-Je comprends bien, vous avez une imagination débordante et… commença Alex.

-Eli, montre lui, mais ne le tue pas. Fais, par exemple, un sortilège de lévitation.

-Oki Doki. Wingardium Leviosa, lança Elijah sur le fauteuil du psy.

-REPOSEZ-MOI PAR TERRE ! Hurla le psy.

-ELI ! J'ai dit mollo ! Désolée Mr, il est farceur ce petit bonhomme.

-C'est pas parce que tu as enfin poussé qu'il faut me rabaisser !''

Ah oui, Harry avait grandi ! 1m75 et il avait commencé à se raser. En gros, il devenait un homme. Et il en était très fier. Ses cheveux avaient également poussés et étaient attachés en catogan il avait encore une mèche sur son visage qui cache sa fameuse cicatrice.

''Roh, c'est bon. Et puis, pourquoi tu ressemble à une fille ? T'as quand même 20 ans, tu devrais avoir du poil au menton et être plus costaud, non ? Demanda le Survivant.

-J'ai du poil au menton, comme tu dis mais je l'enlève direct. Je préfère laisser un parfum de mystère flotter et puis, ne dis pas qu'un de mes ennemis ne dira pas de moi en me voyant 'Quel mioche' et j'adore voir dans leur regard 'oh bordel, j'me suis gouré'… Tadam !

-Vous êtes un psychopathe doublé d'un égocentrique, 'Eli', dit doucement Alex.

-Oh, il le sait, Mr. Ah oui, les présentations. C'est le grand frère de Lisah et de Noah…

-Oh, de la fiancée de Dudley ? S'exclama le psy. ''

Le silence prit ses appartements, s'allongeant sans grace sur le canapé et attendit le rire qui fit froid dans le dos de tout le monde.

''Mouahahahah ! Le gros, fiancé à ma sœur ? Celle là, c'est la meilleure ! Oh, vous êtes vraiment crédule ma parole ! Si jamais elle l'apprend, elle te tuera, petit. Et pas une mort des plus rapides… enfin, ça sera rien comparé à son mari…

-QUOI ? Cria Dudley.

-Si jamais il l'apprend, t'es pire que mort mon gars…

-MARI ?

-Ah, j'ai oublié de te le dire ? Désolé, Dud, mais oui, elle est mariée. Et amoureuse. Surtout qu'elle ne t'a jamais aimé, qu'a chaque fois qu'elle t'évoque, elle a envie de te tuer de manières très différentes et assez sadiques. C'est Lisah quoi, rétorqua Harry, calmement et avec un sourire.

-Ma chérie ne me fera jamais cela ! Elle m'idolâtre ! Dit en colère Dursley.

-Eh bé, il s'y croit vraiment. J'appelle Vin, ou Elyon ou pire, Aira ? Non, j'ai une meilleure idée, Isarn ! Ptête que More viendra aussi… c'est fou ce que ma sœur arrive si facilement à se faire des amis…

-Qui sont tous cinglés. Ce qui explique pourquoi ils s'entendent aussi bien. Donc, Dr, Dudley arrange la réalité pour qu'il soit le héros gentil et adorable. Mais c'est faux. Faux de chez faux mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Sur ce, je crois qu'on va allez marche dehors car il fait beau et que nous devons parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Sans offenses. Bon courage !

-Tout compte fait, ma famille n'est pas si bizarre que ça, Poussin ! Lança Elijah, avec un grand sourire.

-Noooon, pas du tout. Allez, dehors, laissons les se dépêtrer de leur merde tous seuls. ''

Harry prit le bras de son ainé et le tira hors de la maison. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux pleins de larmes. En le voyant ainsi, Elijah le pris dans ses bras et le réconfortât… enfin, il fit une brève accolade tremblante et dit ''Là, là'' (**NdA** : Viens de The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon Cooper réconforte les gens comme ça). Ils arrivèrent au parc et s'assirent sur un banc, à l'abri. Et Harry parla. De Severus, de ce qu'il avait sur les épaules, ses inquiétudes, l'ambiance lourde du 4 Privet Drive.

''Bref, vie de merde. Mais je dois faire avec, dit Harry, les yeux baissés avant de les relever. Dis, c'est normal que t'ai les deux yeux rouges, Eli ?

-Ah ça ? Heu… comme j'ai survécu à la troisième épreuve, je suis devenu un elfe noir. Bon, je suis encore un humain et un sorcier, mais j'ai certaines caractéristiques des elfes, dont leurs yeux sang. Ils ont tous les yeux rouges. De même Noah a les yeux vert clairs et Lisah violets. Enfin, normalement, on ne les a pas encore vus. La troisième épreuve ? Des attaques psychiques. C'est ce qu'on nous a dit. Mais c'était plus s'affronter soi même qu'autre chose. Intéressant mais dangereux. Et surtout crevant.

-Mais vous avez survécus.

-Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, il est temps de rentrer pour toi ! Je te raccompagne, et je reviendrai demain ! Ca te dirait d'apprendre la magie noire ? Demanda avec un sourire Elijah.

-J'aimerai m'en passer. Vraiment. Mais mieux vaut connaitre son ennemi, plus que ses amis, n'est ce pas ?

-Ouai, un truc dans ce bout là. On va faire que de la théorie, je suis désolé de te dire que pour le moment, tu n'as pas les trippes pour pratiquer. Et avant tout, il faut diviser ton noyau de magie.

-Pourquoi ?

-La magie noire à haute dose corrompt le noyau, prend ensuite le pouvoir. Tom a eu l'intelligence de le séparer, tout comme ses sbires de premier ordre. Mais la bleusaille, non. Les paladins non plus. C'est une erreur de débutant et qui plus est stupide, il faudrait pas que tu la fasses.

-Bien sur. Je comprends. Merci, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. Tu n'es pas si terrible que ça, finalement ! Plaisanta Potter.

-Tu ne m'as pas vu en colère ! Je t'aime bien, alors je suis gentil. Mais au combat, je suis un monstre. Ne t'y méprend pas, Harry.

-Je sais. Allez, rentrons. J'espère que je serai tranquille, j'ai des lettres à écrire. Tu comptes loger où d'ailleurs ?

-Bah, à la maison !

-Il y a Hermione là bas. Tu lui fais du mal et…

-Hey, je l'aime bien ! Je ne fais pas du mal à ceux que j'aime bien, Poussin !

-Mais il vient d'où le 'Poussin' ? S'énerva le Griffindor.

-T'es mon Poussin ! Ca ne te plait pas ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le choix, exact ?

-T'as tout pigé Poussin ! ''

De retour au 4 Privet Drive, Eli laissa Harry à ses affaires. En rentrant dans la maison, le jeune homme vit que le psy était –encore- là, alors, il monta vite dans sa chambre. Elwen vint lui demander des câlins qu'Harry fit une joie de le lui donner. Son repos fut de courte durée car quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Soupirant, il se leva et prit son temps avant d'ouvrir la porte. Et lança un ''QUOI ?'' digne de Severus Snape lui-même.

Entre ses cheveux, le jeune homme vit le blondinet de psy, qui le regardait penaud. Un homme de quarante ans qui regardait un jeune homme de presque dix sept, penaud. C'était à marquer dans les annales.

''Pas besoin de me crier dessus non plus ! Dit Alex, après s'être repris. Je suis là pour t'aidez toi aussi !

-Je me débrouille tout seul depuis 16 ans. Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend et qui doit être fait maintenant.''

Et vlam, la porte se referma. Harry n'aimait pas le blondinet. Ni Dudley. Ni Marge. Et encore moins ceux qui trainaient dans le coin. Il n'aimait pas être ici, coincé à ne rien faire, alors qu'il y avait une guerre dehors. Une guerre qui grondait, qui attendait son arrivée. Qui se révèlerait être sanglante.

-23 Juin 1997, 7h du matin, 4 Privet Drive-

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice lui faisait un mal de chien, il avait envie de vomir, sa tête menaçait d'exploser… un réveil après une vision en somme. Bien que celle-ci fut courte et… pleine de flash. Incompréhensible. Comme si Tommy était au courant. Les visions avaient doublés d'intensité depuis la mort de Sirius et Harry faisait toujours attention à ce qu'elles soient vraies. La plupart du temps, Tom se réjouissait de ces visions. Une façon de plus de le torturer. Mais c'était à double tranchant, vu qu'il laissait des informations. Et même si c'était horrible, ça valait le coup.

Qu'avait-il vu ? Un massacre dans un village. Avec torture et tout le tatouin. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas mis la main à la pate. Non, il avait juste regardé. Les lycans déchirer les corps encore en vie des femmes et enfants. Voir les Banchees massacrer les hommes. Les Deatheaters torturer les plus forts. Et les Dementors ? Ils se repurent de la peur, aspirant les âmes agonisantes, les soulageant de leur douleur.

Ce qui était le plus frappant était la satisfaction de sa Némésis. En quoi la destruction d'un village pouvait le satisfaire ? Et ou était-il situé ?

Harry mit un pantalon de pyjama et un tee shirt, bailla tout en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, passa par la salle de bain avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, pieds nus. Il faisait très chaud, d'une chaleur surnaturelle depuis deux jours et tout le monde était sur les nerfs. Et le sommeil était difficile à trouver.

Potter arriva à la cuisine pour voir Marjorie levée également. Une tasse de thé à la main, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas seule, lui adressa un sourire et alla se chercher une tasse de café.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, puis tambourina. Très fort. Marge se leva pour aller ouvrir à l'inconnue, qui se trouva être une nouvelle voisine avec laquelle elle avait sympathisé. Et elle était en larme. La vieille dame l'amena vers la cuisine et l'asseye.

''Harry, voici Sophie. Sophie, voici Harry, le cousin de Dudley, il passe ses vacances ici, dit d'une voix aussi douce que possible Marjorie.

-Tenez, voici de l'alcool, je vois que vous en avez besoin, murmura Harry tout en souriant.

-Mer…merci. Il y a … oh mon dieu, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Allumez la télé… c'est horrible, horrible, ho…rri…ble… oh mon dieu, qu'allons nous devenir ?''

Sentant quelque chose, Harry se leva et alluma le poste présent dans la cuisine. Sur toutes les chaines, il y avait la même nouvelle. Attaque terroriste sur le pays de Galles. Cardiff entièrement rasée. Des millions de morts. Autant de blessés. Les survivants parlaient de massacres, de monstres, de l'enfer. L'attaque aurait été revendiquée par les indépendantistes de CIRA, et selon les journalistes, ils auraient utilisés des armes chimiques. La voisine venait de là bas, tout comme pas mal de monde ici et tous étaient choqués.

Harry, lui, savait dans ses trippes, que c'était de l'intox. Ce groupuscule n'avait rien à voir avec cet évènement. Non. C'était Tom. Qui envoyait un symbole fort 'Je suis là, je suis puissant, et rien ne pourra m'arrêter'. Voilà pourquoi il était si content, voilà pourquoi il jubilait. Il venait de lancer la première offensive, celle que personne n'attendait. Les deux mondes étaient en pleurs. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de se lamenter.

''Mais c'est horrible ! S'écria Marjorie. Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a bien pu faire tant de victimes ?''

Oh, un salaud du doux nom de Tom Riddle, ma tante, faillit répondre Harry. Au lieu de cela, il se leva, se servit un verre d'alcool et le bu. Lui aussi avait besoin d'un remontant. Car il était encore bloqué ici pour un bon mois et que dehors, il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de victimes. Beaucoup de peur. Beaucoup de colère. Et surtout, beaucoup de panique.

Harry resta perdu dans ses pensées quelques heures. Dehors, le monde s'affolait, les voisins se réconfortaient les uns aux autres. Big D était sorti, surement avec ses amis. L'alcool boosta ses facultés mais pas pour bien longtemps. Finalement, il sortit des méandres de son cerveaux en voyant deux yeux verts pommes le regarder. Appartenant à un certain Noah Snape. Epoux Medicis. Ils s'embrassèrent tous deux avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole.

''Tu y étais ? Questionna Potter en voyant les vêtements pleins de sang de l'elfe.

-Bien sur. Je suis potioniste et je sais soigner les gens, grace à la magie elfique. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés ! Et c'était l'horreur, Harry. Il a bien réussit son coup ! S'enflamma le jeune homme.

-Je veux y participer ! Bon sang, quand je pense qu'il a fait tant de dégâts alors que je suis bloqué ici, ça me révulse ! Je dois participer ! Je…''

Il fut arrêté par la gifle que lui administra l'elfe.

''Tu n'es pas prêt. Tu serais mort si tu avais participé à cette bataille. Toi, tu dois t'occuper de même fin à la guerre. Les batailles ne sont ni obligatoires, ni nécessaire, Harry. Surtout pour toi. Tu es un guerrier, c'est vrai. Mais pas seulement, tu es aussi un chef. Et tu n'es pas prêt. Tant que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi tu es bloqué ici, tu n'avanceras à rien, et la guerre continuera. Alors, arrête de te comporter comme un gamin capricieux, et devient celui que tu souhaites être. La chance finira par te quitter…

-JE SAIS !

- ALORS, FAIS-LE ! ''

Noah avait le visage rouge de colère, Harry était blanc comme un linge. Et ils se regardaient tout deux en chien de faïence. Finalement, Noah baissa les yeux en premier.

''Désolé pour la gifle, je suis à bout. Mais je pense ce que j'ai dit. Tu as tout pour devenir un grand homme, et je sais que tu ne le souhaites pas. Mais se lancer dans une bataille alors que tu as le pouvoir de mettre fin à une guerre… les morts qui ont battit cette possibilité ne seraient pas vengés !

-Je sais, je sais. Mais je tourne en rond ici. Je lis, je lis, je ne peux pratiquer que des sorts mineurs, je déteste être ici, Noah. Vraiment, je déteste ça. Et je me fais un sang d'encre pour tout le monde, alors, je tourne comme un lion en cage, en attendant. J'aurais pu empêcher tout cela… si seulement…

-Si seulement n'a pas lieu d'être, Ry. Tu dois juste faire ce qui doit être fait. Et peut être que ces mois sont douloureux, mais nécessaire à ta sécurité.

-Je. Sais. Je suppose que je dois encore étudier et… dit Harry, défait en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-A vrai dire, Remus m'a dit qu'il devait passer te voir. Pour une surprise. Je dois retourner en Italie, Isarn ne doit pas être content de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles… ca va être dur, toutes les frontières sont fermées…

-Salut le de ma part, et fait attention à toi, Noah, dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, j'ai un vampire et un grand frère complètement cinglé qui me protègent. Celui qui est en danger, c'est toi. Alors, sois prudent, finit Noah et posant son front contre celui qui Griffindor et en le regardant fixement.

-Promis. Allez, bon courage !''

Noah parti rapidement. Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait être si violent ? La guerre l'avait changé. Et dire qu'elle n'était qu'a son début…

La journée se passa lentement, et ce fut à la tombée de la nuit que Remus Lupin passa voir son filleul par procuration. Il avait l'air encore plus exténué que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, mais avait quand même un sourire. Une bonne nouvelle dans ce chao ? Peut être. Ca ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Le plus vieux l'étreignit maladroitement avant de le tenir à bout de bras et de le regarder de plus près.

''Tu as encore grandi ma parole !

-Tu n'es pas venu ici pour cela, n'est ce pas ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

-Oui. Enfin, je crois. Disons que…

-Remus, par pitié la journée a été assez horrible comme ça. Crache le morceau, Moony !

-Jevaismemarier… souffla d'un seul mot le lycan.

-Un peu plus lentement, s'il te plait, dit doucement Harry.

-Je… je vais me marier.

-Avec Tonks ?

-Oui.

-Félicitations ! Tu t'es enfin décidé ! Ou Tonks te l'a proposé ? Plaisanta Harry.

-En fait…

-Noooooon ? Carrément ? Eh bé, elle ne perd pas son temps. Je suis si content pour toi Moony, tu le mérites ! Et Tonks aussi !

-Ce sera une petite cérémonie, intime avec les amis et sa famille. J'espère que tu seras là, je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin. Je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire mais…

-J'en serai ravi ! Merci de me le proposer ! Le dernier des Marauder va se marier ! Ce sera quand ? ''

Et Harry profita d'un moment de pur bonheur, en compagnie de Remus. Le mariage aura lieu dans la propriété de Galaë's, à cause des protections, surement après celui de Bill. Moony raconta la rencontre d'avec ses beaux parents. Il avait été accueillit avec réserve, mais au bout de quelque temps, Andromeda et Ted se rendirent compte que leur fille était heureuse. Et qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Et malgré l'horrible journée que tous avait passé, Harry se sentit vraiment heureux.

La vie continuait, malgré tout.

-30 Juin 1997, peu avant minuit-

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant. Le Royaume-Uni s'était renfermé sur lui-même, les frontières clôturées, le gouvernement dépassé. Et les gens ! Ils étaient tous terrifiés. Le quartier était solidaire mais ils avaient tous peur. Dudley jouait encore les caïds mais le soir, il avait peur. Marjorie essayait de soutenir son adorable neveu. Mais elle avait peur. Le psy était encore passé. Et lui aussi avait peur. Il avait peur de quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ce qui rendait la peur encore plus incroyable.

Il y avait l'armée dans les villes, dans les rues, les policiers également. Les informations cachaient bon nombre de choses, le gouvernement inefficace et muet. Le chao s'était installé. Et ce climat allait parfaitement à Tom. Harry n'avait pas fait de rêve depuis. Mais il avait travaillé d'arrache pied, montant hypothèses sur hypothèses à propos des Horcruxes, formant son noyau magique, s'appliquant aux cours donnés par Elijah. Il avait retrouvé du poil de la bête.

Il était minuit mois cinq et d'ici quelques minutes, il ne lui resterait qu'un mois à être enfermé ici. Potter essayait de se concentrer sur _Les cercles de transmutations, quèsaco ? _de Florence Burman. En vain. La télé était tout le temps allumée sans son. Les infos défilaient sur l'écran sans interruption depuis le 23 Juin.

Il était minuit moins quatre maintenant. Harry tourna la page du livre sur l'alchimie avant de décider que ça ne le mènerait à rien ce soir. Il n'avait pas la tête à étudier. Il alla donc se faire un chocolat chaud dans la cuisine. Il mit du lait dans un mug, avant de le placer dans le micro onde.

Il était minuit moins trois minutes. Son lait sera chaud dans trois minutes. Il alla chercher du chocolat en poudre dans un des placards en hauteur puis l'amena vers le micro onde. Il entendit des coups à la porte.

Il était minuit moins deux minutes. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la porte d'entrée, ou les coups retentirent à nouveau, mais moins forts que précédemment. Il ouvrit la porte et quelque chose atterrit à ses pieds.

Il était minuit moins une minute. La chose était recouverte de tissus noirs de la tête aux pieds, paraissait essoufflée et saisit le pied gauche d'Harry. Une flaque de sang commença à se former sur le pallier du 4 Privet Drive.

''De toute les putains de personnes sur Terre qui pouvaient sauver la mise, il a fallu que ce toi, Saint _Potter_.''

Minuit sonna.

* * *

**Yoru** : alors ? Verdict ? Bon, ou pas ? On dirait que ça commence fort mais en fait… vous verrez. Mais qui peut bien être cet inconnu ? Je me le demande bien… là, c'est facile. Alors, parlons divisions. Nooooooon, ne partez pas !

L'histoire sera divisée en deux parties. Les premiers chapitres seront découpés en mois. Ici, vous avez eu le mois de juin. Les mois suivants seront découpés en deux, sinon, ça sera trop long. Les chapitre seront aussi conséquents, voir plus. Et je l'ai dit, ça sera noir. Bref, ça décrira une guerre. Mais non, ne fuyez pas ! Il y aura quand même de la romance. J'ai un cœur d'artichaut, j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi !

* * *

**RARs** :

**Calimero** : j'espère que tout va bien et que tu es en bonne santé ! Merci pour tes remerciements… j'espère que la suite t'a plu, même si je ne parle pas de Severus pour le moment. Encore merci pour ton mot, ça me gonfle à bloc pour la suite ! Bisous.

**Blan** : Salut ! T'inquiète, HP/SS reste mon couple fard et je ne le laisse pas tomber. Mais il fallait la trahison pour bien des choses qui seront expliquées prochainement. J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçu ! Merci pour le mot, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Bisous et à bientôt je l'espère.

Merci également à **Lunicorne** pour avoir reviewer mon dernier chapitre de HP et les descendants d'Avalon.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	3. Chapitre II

**We rise or fall**

******A votre intention** : Couples divers et variés, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **c'est mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'vous ai manqué, hein ? Ch'ui sur que c'est vrai. Bon, voilà le chapitre du mois. Quoi vous dire d'autre ? Ah oui, c'est du chapitre. Il est trèèèèèèès long, alors j'espère que ça ne vous gênes pas ? Non ? Vraiment ? Comment ça, vous en voulez des comme ça tout le temps ? Heu… ch'ui pas sure de fournir… non, j'rigole !

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre II :**

**Juillet 97, partie 1.**

_« Si tu vaincs un ennemi, il sera toujours ton ennemi. Si tu convaincs un ennemi, il deviendra ton ami. »_

Morihei Ueshiba.

.

_« On ne peut vaincre le mal que par un autre mal » _

Les mouches, Jean Paul Sartre.

.

-01 Juillet 1997, 00h00, 4 Privet Drive-

Malfoy ! Mais, mais… HEIN ?

''J'peux plus bouger imbécile, alors porte moi !''

D'accord, c'était bien lui. Mais, gné ?

''Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es un de mes ennemis, alors dit moi pourquoi je devrais te porter chez moi, Malfoy ?

-Parce que tu es un gentil petit Griffindor avec un grand syndrome du héros, et que me voir vider de mon sang est une vision à laquelle tu ne peux adhérer. Alors, _Potter_, que décides-tu ? Me laisser crever ou alors m'aider ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, Malfoy ? Ton papounet ne peut pas t'aider…

-N'OSE PAS PARLER DE LUI ! CE… SALOPARD…

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, Malfoy ? Redemanda Harry, doucement cette fois.

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde était prisonnière du monstre sans cœur ?

-J'aurais tout fait pour la sauver, souffla Potter.

-Comme quoi, on se ressemble finalement, _Potty_, murmura Draco. Bon, j'peux entrer ?

-Qui me dit que tu ne me tueras pas ?

-Parce que je n'ai tué _personne_ de toute ma vie. Que je n'en ai même pas _envie_. Parce que je veux me _venger_ Potter. Et que tu es le seul Griffindor au monde à m'avoir tendu la main au lieu de m'humilier. Et ça, ça compte pour moi, dit Draco, les yeux dans le vague. ''

Il était maintenant minuit dix. Et Harry savait déjà quelle décision il allait prendre. Il s'agenouilla, prit le Slytherin par le bras et le tira vers le canapé du salon. Une fois allongé, Draco souffla de soulagement et pria Harry d'appeler quelqu'un qui saura le guérir.

''Va chercher Noah, et n'essaye surtout pas de me soigner. Maladroit comme tu es, je me retrouverais transformer en monstre…''

Oh, comme c'est gentil de m'accueillir ! Mais non, il fallait que Malfoy reste … Malfoy, pensa Harry. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone et appela Noah. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver avec des potions et un kit de bandes. Il se dirigea d'emblé vers le blond, mais prit le temps d'embrasser Harry.

''Salut No… désolé de te tirer des bras de ton vampire à une heure si indue, murmura Malfoy''

Ah, lui, il avait droit à des excuses et pas à des insultes ! Ce n'était pas juste. Vexé, Harry monta dans sa chambre, pour prendre les habits le plus simple possible. Ca lui fera les pieds, tient ! Il redescendit, croisa d'ailleurs sa tante Marge a qui il donna de succinctes explications, et vit Noah s'agiter devant le corps affalé du blondinet.

''Oh, il est juste endormi, Harry. Tu peux prendre la couverture que j'ai apportée ? Utiliser la magie sur lui est pour le moment délicat alors…

-Pas de soucis No.''

Une fois Draco à terre, Noah s'activa réellement.

''Pourquoi tu lui fais une perfusion ?

-Parce qu'il est endormi… bon, je l'ai endormi c'est vrai. Il se remettra plus vite avec des potions en perf plutôt que par voie orale. Et puis, qui sait quel genre de torture il a reçu, je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Bien sur. Après tout, je suis un, et je cite, 'gentil petit Griffindor avec un grand syndrome du héros', je dois être à la hauteur de ma réputation ! Ironisa Harry.

-Il est toujours aussi drôle. C'est bien, il n'a pas changé… tourne le sur le côté… comme ça, merci.

-Pourquoi est-il apparut sur le pas de ma porte ? Tu y es pour quelque chose ?

-Peut être… okay. C'est parti pour l'instant de vérité ! C'est bon, remet le sur le dos… hum, il se pourrait que je lui ai donné une amulette qui, si il était entièrement sincère, l'aurait emmené dans l'endroit le plus sur pour lui…

-Sincère à propos de quoi ?

-De ce qu'il souhaite pour le monde. A qui va son allégeance.

-A moi ? Il veut être de mon côté ? Ca, ça n'arrivera jamais !

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissé entrer ? Harry, tu es un être unique. Et je sais que tu sais que malgré ses airs de petit snobinard à la con, Draco est quelqu'un de bien. Et qu'il mérite une seconde chance pour devenir ce qu'il souhaite devenir. Alors ? Il doit rester ici lui aussi. Galaë's grouille de résistants et il a besoin de repos. Je pourrais lui donner une légitimité dans le mois qui vient mais pas avant. Es-tu prêt à l'accepter comme ton allié ? Demanda finalement Noah en regardant fixement le Survivant. ''

Harry regarda Noah en train de se démener pour Malfoy. Le blond était vraiment mal en point, maigre comme un clou, la peau livide parsemée de blessures plus ou moins ouvertes, la marque noire charbon sur son bras gauche représentant un crane et un serpent. Et il y avait une rune sur son cœur. Une rune incrustée dans la chair, rouge et noire. Seul son visage si caractéristique avait été sauvegardé. Le reste était rouge sang. Il était mal au point. Mais il avait gardé sa fierté jusqu'au bout. Tel un Griffindor.

''Oui, je le suis. Comment puis-je t'aider ?

-Ce qui passe dans ses veines est un mélange amélioré de potion post doloris, de décontractant, anti douleur, régénération sanguine et reconstituant magique. Elles ont toutes la forme des potions elfiques de guérison. D'où leur couleur transparente. Pendant que les fluides passent, je dois … putain ou est cette fichu dague à la con ?

-A côté de toi, No.

-Oh, merci. Donc, je dois utiliser la magie runique pour les grosses plaies et le reste se fera par alchimie. Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie classique à cause de la rune. Elle arrêtera son cœur si un sort l'atteint. Il est encore trop faible pour qu'on puisse lui enlever alors…

-Tom voulait vraiment sa mort ! S'exclama le brun.

-C'est une façon de s'assurer que si il y a évasion, les prisonniers ne peuvent pas donner d'information sur leur lieu de retenu. Il est du genre prudent. Bon, maintenant soulève son bras gauche, pour que la perf soit plus efficace, je vais commencer par la magie runique.''

Harry prit le bras de Draco –au point ou il en était, autant l'appeler par son prénom- en faisant attention à la perfusion. Noah prit sa dague et traça sur la peau du blond des runes. Cinq en tout en rond autour de celle du cœur.

''Kaara, Jiiva, Sama, Shieto et Guna. Protection, soin, chemin, espérance de vie et bienfait. Chacune d'elles vont le soigner petit à petit. Et maintenant, le clou du spectacle… faut vraiment que je dorme.''

Il prit un papier et traça un cercle avec plein de petits signes. Il le plaça sur la poitrine du blond, prit une profonde respiration et posa ses mains sur le tout. Au bout d'un moment le cercle brilla, les runes plongèrent dans le corps et la magie se mit en marche. Une chaleur se diffusa partout et Harry se sentit réconforter. La tension retomba lorsque le papier se consuma et que toutes les marques sur le corps du Slytherin aient disparut, sauf celle du cœur.

Noah tomba par terre et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. L'utilisation de tant de magie était toujours aussi douloureux pour lui. Et crevant. Tellement qu'il n'arriva même pas à se lever.

''Noah, ça va ?

-Ouai, c'est juste le contre coup. Je suis vidé. Tient, passe-moi la potion rose, s'il te plait.

-La voilà. Je fais quoi de l'autre là ?

- Mets-lui de la crème, le gros pot blanc là, badigeonne tout son corps et ensuite enroule-le dans les bandes. Ses blessures sont refermées mais son corps est encore fragile.

-Okay, ensuite ?

-Mets le sur le canapé. On ne peut pas trop le bouger pour le moment. Et je vais rester ici un petit peu, le temps de me remettre.

-Tu veux un oreiller ? Une couverture ?

-Il fait 27 degrés en pleine nuit, tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'une couverture ? Lança Noah, hargneusement.

-Ouah, crevé, t'es vraiment de mauvais poil toi. ''

Harry installa Draco sur le canapé, faisant attention à ce qu'il soit confortable et alla chercher un oreiller pour Noah, qui somnolait dangereusement. Le brun s'assit par terre entre les deux invités et attendit avant de prendre la parole.

''C'est quoi cette rune ? Je croyais que la magie runique n'était qu'un mythe ?

-Hum… Vu la blessure, Voldemort l'a gravé par… hum… brûlure…

-Il est encore plus fou que je ne le pensais ! S'emporta Harry.

-La guerre est loin d'être propre ! C'est une rune nordique, qui n'a rien à voir avec la magie runique que j'utilise. Les deux magies sont très distinctes et donc j'ai pu l'utiliser sans avoir à craindre pour sa vie. C'est Eihwaz, qui signifie mort. Une sorte de malédiction. L'emplacement est également important, visant le corps. Il aurait pu être plus cruel, Harry, et viser son centre de magie !

-On peut faire ça ?

-Selon la légende, il existe même un gant permettant d'extraire la magie d'un corps, tout en le gardant en vie…

-Je pourrais l'utiliser sur Tom !

-Non. Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu te rappelle le cours sur les vampires ? Isarn a dit que Voldy avait modifié son corps pour accueillir plus de magie ? Si tu lui retires sa magie, il mourra. Je sais que tu ne veux pas tuer, que tu veux préserver le plus de vies possibles, mais il doit mourir. Et je suis désolé pour toi, car c'est ta mission, dit doucement Noah.

-Alors, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je dois… m'y faire, chuchota Harry, défait.

-Oui. Albus a réfléchi à tout, il n'y a que de cette façon que tu peux le tuer. Tu ne peux pas le sauver Harry. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde…

-Mais je peux essayer ! S'écria Harry.

-Non, tu ne peux pas ! Car ce n'est pas ton rôle… si jamais tu te concentre sur ça, tu laisseras de côté des choses importantes ! Et surtout, Tu. N'es. Pas. Tout. Seul. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Tu es un chef, et un chef, ça délègue…

-Je ne le suis pas, No. Je suis juste… Harry.

-Non, tu es l'héritier d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry. Tu ne peux pas mener une guerre ET accomplir ta mission, tout en participant aux batailles. Ce n'est pas possible humainement. Alors, fais confiance aux autres...

-Je ne peux pas pour certains points, Noah.

-Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas prêt pour les batailles…

-Mais j'ai déjà participé ! Je l'ai affronté pas mal de fois !

-Tu l'as affronté alors qu'il était caché. Il ne pouvait pas faire de grands coups d'éclat comme il vient de le faire, Ry. Avant tout, essaie de comprendre comment il peut faire tant de dégâts et s'en sortir…

-Le Ministère ! Le Ministère est de son côté !

-Non. Certains membres influents oui, mais tout, et surtout le Ministre, non. Et il faut aussi pensé au monde muggle, voir s'il place ses pions ou pas… il a frappé un grand coup, c'est vrai, mais il ne va pas se reposer sur cela !

-Je sais. Je ne suis pas prêt, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, tu n'es pas prêt. Tu n'es pas prêt à laisser des gens mourir pour en sauver le plus possible. Tu n'es pas prêt à faire des sacrifices nécessaires mais cruels. Tu n'es pas prêt à faire des choix horribles. Et je suis désolé de te le dire, tu n'es pas un adulte. Mais d'ici la fin de l'été, tu le seras.

- A cause des cours d'Eli ? Je dois manier la magie noire ?

-Non, tu dois connaitre la magie noire. Mais dans son ensemble seulement. La connaissance est le pouvoir…

-Mais si je dois déléguer, pourquoi je dois tout savoir ? Rétorqua malicieusement Harry.

-Joli. Bien sur, Hermione pourra t'aider, c'est même sur. Tout comme Ron. Il est vraiment très doué aux échecs ton copain ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me battre le mois dernier ! Lui aussi pourra t'aider ! Moi aussi, Eli aussi, Draco aussi …

-Mais bien sur ! Railla Potter.

-Apprend-le à le connaitre. Il t'étonnera, j'en suis persuadé. Lisah aussi t'aidera. Comme l'Ordre du Phénix…

-Donc, il faut que je m'entoure d'alliés avant toute chose ?

-Non, je ne te donne que des conseils, toi seul peut décider. Je sais que tu as une mission mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement. Tu n'as pas à me le dire, Harry, je crois en toi. Je sais seulement qu'elle est importante.

-Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Où as-tu appris tout cela ?

-Oh, Isarn est très bavard après le sexe et il aime bien raconter ce qu'il fait de ses journées. Il a été éduqué pour être un chef de guerre. Et puis, être élevé par un grand guerrier qui pour m'endormir me racontait ses exploits aussi, ça aide. Ce qui me dégoute plus qu'autre chose est le nombrilisme des sorciers. Sais-tu qu'il y a eu des délégations d'envoyer aux royaumes elfiques ? Aux lycans ? Aux vampires ? Aux centaures ? Tous ces peuples qui étaient dénigrés sont maintenant des 'alliés' des sorciers.

-C'est ignoble, je suis d'accord avec toi. Il y aurait du ménage à faire dans le ministère. Et ces peuples sont d'accord ?

-Oh que non, ils les ont envoyé baladé ! Tu aurais vu Elyon ! Il a carrément jeté le Ministre dehors à coups de pied au derrière ! C'était génial d'après Mama.

-A coups de pied au cul ? Il n'y va pas de main morte Elyon !

-Faut dire aussi qu'il y a de quoi être en pétard. Les elfes de maison sont des descendants des elfes des bois… et puis, son père et sa sœur ont été tué par une milice sorcière, sa mère est morte quelque temps plus tard des suites de ses blessures.

-Qui a mené cette milice ?

-Un certain Abraxas Malfoy. C'est pour cela que Draco ne peut pas être affilié à ce peuple, ça passerait très mal. Mais c'est un bon bougre. Je suis sur que vous pouvez vous entendre. Ca ne te dérange pas d'appeler Isarn ? Je suis tellement crevé que je ne peux plus bouger…

-Bien sur, pas de problème. Repose-toi, Noah.

-M'ci…''

Il appela Isarn par téléphone à Galaë's, le réseau de cheminette étant très surveillé Le vampire était bien inquiet et fut brusque avec lui, alors qu'il avait toujours été poli bien qu'un peu froid. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, prit son mari et s'en alla, comme si de rien n'était. Alors, Harry alla enfin se coucher, laissant Draco dans le salon.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, par les cris de Marjorie Dursley. Sans prendre le temps de s'habiller correctement, il descendit quatre à quatre les marches pour donner une petite explication.

''Au nom de Dieu, qui est cet inconnu chez moi ? Grogna la femme.

-C'est un… hum… ami. Il n'est pas dangereux et si il le devient, je me ferai une joie de le cogner. Et c'est juste temporaire, promis.

-Qu'il ne tâche pas le canapé ! ''

Et elle retourna préparer le petit déjeuner pour son neveu. Il était sept heures du matin, le soleil était déjà levé et la journée promettait d'être encore étouffante. Cette chaleur n'était pas normale du tout, mais c'était le cadet des soucis des anglais.

Harry alla donc se faire du café, une bonne dose de café, et de se préparer un petit déjeuner léger. Il alla manger dans le salon, pour surveiller Malfoy, au cas où.

Il passa la plupart de sa journée à lire les livres recommandés par Elijah. Ce fut en fin de journée que le blond papillonna des yeux. Harry ne se pressa pas pour le rejoindre et vu l'accueil, il avait bien fait.

''Ah, ce n'était pas un rêve. Bon, ch'ui coincé avec toi Potter ? Pour combien de temps ?

-Un mois, selon Noah, qui s'est épuisé pour te sauver la vie soit dit en passant. Et vu que nous allons vivre sous le même toit, on ferait mieux de s'appeler par nos prénoms. Avant que tu me répondes par un ton acerbe, je vais planter le décor. Ici, tu es dans la maison de mon enfance. Entièrement muggle. Il y a mon cousin, une espèce de gros cachalot incapable de faire quoique ce soit avec ses dix doigts et sa tante, donc qui n'a pas de liens de parenté avec moi. Questions ? Demanda d'un ton neutre Harry.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait du plus Griffindor des Griffindors j'ai nommé Harry Potter ?

-Très drôle, je suis mort de rire. Ecoute Malfoy, Draco je veux dire, j'ai une guerre sur les bras, des muggles affolés, une mission à accomplir et tout cela, en restant en vie. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes minables petits jeux de vengeance. La question qui se pose est donc la suivante : es-tu ou non de mon côté ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi est ce que je suis ici si je n'étais pas de ton côté, crétin ? Fait marcher ce qui te sert de cerveau !

-Toujours aussi agréable. Passons à autre chose. Voldemort, dans sa généreuse bonté, t'a bien évidemment marqué d'une rune qui empêche toute médecine sorcière d'entrer dans ton corps.

-Merci Potter, je suis au courant. J'étais là, rétorqua le blond, d'un ton trainant.

-D'accord. Alors, questions ?

-Tu fais quoi dans ce trou perdu ?

-Obligé de rester ici pour la protection contre le Lord de pacotille. Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour moi et je reste ici pour elle. Et toi ? Pourquoi changer de camp ?

-Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour que je reste en vie. Comme quoi, on a effectivement un point en commun, fini avec un sourire Draco.

-Ouai, un drôle de point commun. As-tu faim ?

-On est quel jour ? Je suis un peu déphasé là…

-Le premier Juillet. De la soupe peut être ? Ou du gaspacho? C'est de la soupe froide…

-Je sais ce que c'est, je n'ai pas été élevé avec les hippogriffes. Du gaspacho m'ira bien, merci Po… Harry.

-Ok. Tu le veux à quoi ?

-Parce que tu sais cuisiner peut être ? Se moqua Draco.

-Bien sur, je n'ai pas d'esclaves, moi, rétorqua Harry.

-Okay. Au concombre.

-C'est bon, on a les ingrédients. Tu veux un livre ? J'ai _Les arts sombres, livret du débutant_, ou _Tactiques stratégiques, ce qu'il faut savoir_.

-Toi, tu lis ça ? Vraiment ?

-Je mène une guerre au cas où tu ne le serais pas !

-Je vais me reposer les yeux alors. Et ne m'empoisonne pas !

-Merci Harry, c'est si gentil à toi de faire tant pour moi, je ne le mérite pas, se moqua Harry.

-Dans tes rêves Potty !''

Ce fut ainsi que la trêve fut prononcé. Par une soupe. Froide. Et verte. Comme quoi, ils ne faisaient vraiment pas comme tous les autres !

.

-17 Juillet 97, 4 Privet Drive, vers 10h-

Harry se réveilla à cause des cris que poussait son cousin. Le brun tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir Draco dormir profondément. C'était bien la première nuit que le blond arrivait à dormir sans potion. Il était entièrement guérit physiquement mais moralement, il était acerbe, grognon et pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Bref, encore plus désagréable que d'habitude. Et il refusait de sortir de la chambre. Même pour aller manger. Il digérait ce qui lui était arrivé à sa manière, mais tout de même !

Et aujourd'hui, Harry en avait marre. Ras le bol. De cet être amorphe qui lui pourrissait l'existence. Alors, il utilisa la manière forte. L'affamer. Oui, c'était Slytherin, et alors ? A problème extrême, solution extrême.

Il prit de quoi lire, descendit et arriva dans la cuisine. Marjorie s'activait. En effet, elle avait organisé une tea party avec les voisines pour parler des mesures de sécurités et ce qu'elles pouvaient faire pour aider. Harry prit rapidement son petit déjeuner et sa dose de caféine avant de filé au parc. Dehors, les rues étaient envahies par les militaires qui faisaient des rondes. Il fallait monter sa carte d'identité mais comme cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient là et qu'Harry sortait tous les jours, ce rituel était abandonné.

Il arriva au parc, s'assit et lu. Certains passants le saluèrent. Les gamins avec lesquels il avait grandi venaient peu souvent l'embêter mais aujourd'hui c'était l'exception.

''Alors Potter, tu sais lire ? Lança un jeune homme.

-Oh, le violent Potty, Dud nous avait bien dit qu'il n'était qu'une crevette. Et t'a survécu à St Brutus ? J'ai peine à croire.''

Et ils continuèrent à asticoter Harry, qui les ignora à la façon Snape. Un soldat intervint même car les copains de Dudley avait prit Harry par le col. D'ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup de soldats aujourd'hui. Trop même.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Lâchez Harry tout de suite, jeune homme ! Lança un soldat.

-V'savez que c'est un délinquant, Msieur ? J'ai été à l'école avec lui et c'était une brute…

-Ca m'étonnerait, jeune homme, intervint une voix grave. Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

-Kingsley ! S'exclama Harry. Que fais-tu ici ? ''

En effet, Kingsley Shacklebolt était présent, en costume d'homme d'affaire entouré de soldat. Bizarre vous avez dit bizarre ?

''Je suis le délégué du Premier Ministre, Harry. J'ai été promu. Et tu ne devrais pas rester chez toi ?

-Eli a dit que c'était bon et No était d'accord. Et puis si je reste dans la maison, je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre ou alors me suicider, King.

-Okay bonhomme. Je te fais confiance. Messieurs, je vais me promener un peu avec ce jeune homme. Et je ne suis pas en danger alors, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

-A vos ordres Mr. Soldats !''

Et ils s'éloignèrent entrainant avec eux les perturbateurs alors qu'Harry suivit le grand noir.

''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kingsley, réellement ? Demanda Potter.

-Le Ministère à été attaqué hier, en pleine journée et en heure de pointe. Tous ceux que tu connais vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas, et on a réussit à repousser l'attaque…

-Mais vous avez été ébranlés et s'il y a une prochaine attaque, cela risque d'être fatal, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est exact. Scrimgeour était paniqué et il a soigneusement tout caché au public. Je suis l'agent de liaison entre les deux mondes ce qui explique ma présence ici. Et dans les deux mondes… la guerre se fait sentir, dit doucement l'Auror.

-Des victimes ?

-Blessés seulement. Mais Vous-savez-qui a atteint la section secrète des Langues de Plomb. Le Ministre sait ce qui a été volé mais il ne veut rien dire. St Mungo est plein et nous n'avons pas d'alliés.

-Et l'Ordre ?

-Les Deatheaters sont bien plus nombreux que nous, Harry. Je crois qu'on est tous démoralisés et sans chef, c'est encore plus dur. Madeye est un guerrier et pas un leader, Minerva est trop douce, Remus, tu le connais. Le seul qui pour le moment nous réuni est Noah, mais il est a bout. Sans parler du problème 'muggle'.

-Quel problème ?

-Eh bien, ils ne sont pas idiots, des questions commencent à se poser. Ils deviennent paranoïaques et ils visent juste. Ce devient de plus en plus dur de se cacher et de réparer les dégâts. En fait, c'est pratiquement impossible maintenant, Harry.

-Noah assure ? Et Isarn n'aide pas ? No m'a dit qu'il était un chef de guerre je crois alors…

-Isarn aide l'Ordre, mais seules quelques personnes le savent. Il n'est pas anglais et son pays lui demande de revenir… néanmoins, il donne de bon conseil à Noah. Seulement, c'est un pacifiste, un guérisseur. Il n'a pas les épaules pour ce boulot et il commence à tous nous rendre fous…

-Je sais. Il m'a giflé et me gueule souvent dessus, dit avec un sourire discret Harry. Tenez deux semaines. D'ici là… Ron est très doué en stratégies, Hermione dans les recherches. N'hésitez pas à les employer.

-C'est ce que nous faisons, Harry. Molly est d'ailleurs contre mais comme ils sont majeurs…

-Dans deux semaines, je pourrais vous aider à vous organisez. Mais en attendant, je suis coincé ici alors… tenez. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Tenez bon, deux semaines. En espérant qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres coups durs. Eli m'instruit, je lis beaucoup. Mais il me faudra toutes les donnés pour pouvoir agir…

-Et tes visions ? Demanda King et devant l'air éberlué d'Harry rajouta, Albus m'en a parlé.

-Tom sait ce que je vois. On ne peut plus s'y fier. La dernière remonte à… l'incident du Pays de Galle. Et Noah ? Il ne devrait pas voir… ?

-Elles ne sont pas précises. Comme les tiennent, on ne peut pas les prendre en compte, néanmoins, il a des… intuitions, finit le grand homme. Je dois te laisser, j'ai des comptes rendus à faire. Bon courage Harry et tiens toi à l'écart des problèmes. Je suis désolé de te dire qu'on a besoin de toi…

-Je sais. Je suis prudent et je ne sors jamais sans ma baguette et un Portkey qu'on m'a donné, au cas où. Noah est du genre prudent. Prends soin de toi aussi, King, salua Harry.''

Le grand homme parti retrouver sa garde, avant de partir. Harry, lui, retourna au 4 Privet Drive, pour trouver son cousin affalé sur le canapé à regarder des dessins animés. Et toujours pas de Draco…

''Tain Potty, me faire mourir de faim, t'en a d'autre ? ''

Ah, il était sorti. Habillés de vêtements muggles. Ce qui fit sourire Harry.

''Ca te va plutôt bien, Draco…

-Non mais c'est quoi ce truc, hein ? Mes bijoux de familles ne respirent pas là dedans !

-Ca s'appelle un jean et il te va bien. Maintenant, descend entièrement, je vais te préparer à manger…

-Eh, Potter, t'a amené une tapette ? Lança grassement Dudley.

-Charmante famille ! A me faire regretter la mienne… marmonna le blond.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi mais lui, au moins, il ne me tuera pas même si ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Dudley, voici Draco, il va vivre ici jusqu'à mon anniversaire. Et garde tes réflexions pour toi sinon il se fera une joie de te donner les oreilles de porc qui manquaient à ta panoplies ! Dit d'une voix assurée Harry.''

Dursley retourna à son dessin animé rapidement, ruminant son humiliation. Draco était clairement amusé.

''Je ne te savais pas si vipère, Potter.

-Ha-rry. On s'appelle par nos prénoms, crétins. Nous sommes dans le même camp et donc, nous nous appelons par nos prénoms. Alors, Draco, veux-tu bien m'aider dans ce merdier qui m'est destiné ?''

Et en disant cette tirade, Harry tendit sa main. Il y a six ans, c'était Draco qui avant tendu sa main et Harry l'avait refusée. Aujourd'hui était une toute autre situation. Le blond mit quelques minutes avant de faire ce que lui dictait son coe… non, son instinct de survie. Il prit la main qui lui était tendu.

''Ca marche Harry. Mais j'ai un bon caractère alors il va falloir que tu gardes ton calme…

-T'inquiète, ch'ui blindé ! Allez, tu as envie de manger quoi ?

-Tu… tu peux me refaire ton gaspacho, Harry ?

-Alors, on a aimé ma cuisine ? ''

Niant cela, Draco tapa sans grande conviction son actuel colocataire avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Finalement, Potty n'était pas si mal !

.

-31 Juillet 1997, 4 Privet Drive, 8 h-

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et par la même tomba du lit. Le bruit causé réveilla Draco qui avait un sommeil léger. Il eut un sourire mauvais avant de prendre son oreiller et de l'envoyer en plein sur la tête d'un Harry, pas tout à fait réveillé.

''Hey, pourquoi t'es violent ? J'ai toujours été gentil avec toi !

-Gentil ? Non, pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je vais être calme et zen. Et bien élevé… ne rajoute pas un mot. Alors, bon anniversaire crétin. Tu peux maintenant utiliser la magie à bon escient et quitter ce trou pourri !

-Attend de savoir OU est ce qu'on va. Tu vas vite déchanté, Dray chéri…

-Ch'ui pas gay Potter, alors garde tes sentiments pour toi. Aller, va me préparer à manger. J'ai faim !

-Oh, Dray chéri, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à faire à manger. Imagine que je te laisse tout seul, tu feras comment ?

-J'me débrouillerai, crétin. Mais tu es là, alors, je t'exploite. Aller, femme, va me faire à manger !

-Je n'ai aucun des attributs de ces merveilleuses créatures que sont les femmes et je te rappelle que Lisah est une femme. Imagine sa réaction face à ce genre de débilités, Draco.

-Pourrais-tu, dans ta grande générosité, concevoir un petit déjeuner pour le pauvre sans abri que je suis, Harry ?

-C'est mieux. Tu veux quoi ?

-Thé glacée et toasts grillés avec de la marmelade.

-Et tu ne peux pas te les faire tout seul ? S'écria le brun.

-Roh, va te faire voir ! ''

Oui, ils cohabitaient ensemble et ce sans s'étriper ! Et cela faisait presqu'un mois. Un miracle ! Bon, ils s'envoyaient des piques, mais c'était normal et puis, ils s'aimaient bien. La situation n'avait pas évolué dehors. La panique avait un peu diminué, le temps faisant son œuvre. Néanmoins, l'armée était toujours dans les rues et il y avait même une milice de voisins qui les aidaient. Un environnement stable et agréable à vivre, selon Draco avec son ton mordant.

Et du côté sorcier ? Rien dans la presse. Mais Hermione –qui était venue hier- leur avait expliqué que le Ministère… eh bien, il ne faisait rien. A part de la propagande pour les protections et la dénonciation. Ce qui fait que chacun épiait son voisin ou ses collègues. La peur était encore présente et de plus en plus forte. Tom n'avait pas fait d'esclandre depuis un moment, depuis deux semaines exactement et Harry n'avait pas rêvé de lui. La température était même redevenue agréable, avec la brise du nord qui refroidissait l'ile d'Angleterre.

Et Dudley ? Eh bien, il y a peu, il avait prit Draco à part avec ses amis. Etrangement, le gros garçon n'avait plus approché l'aristocrate mais avait redoublé de piques envers son cousin. Qui ne lui répondait pas. Il finit donc pas s'en lasser et les laissa tous deux tranquilles dans leur coin. Draco sortait également de la maison sans problème, la protection allouée à Harry était partie vu la crise du Ministère. Eli les entrainaient tous deux, mais ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps à lire.

Les informations du monde sorcier restaient maigres et Harry bouillait littéralement. Mais il devait attendre la soirée avant de sortir d'ici, et ce à jamais. En attendant, il prépara le petit déjeuner de Môssieur sa Mâaaaaaaaaajesté. Il devait faire le ménage et tout empaqueter ce qu'il y a dans sa chambre pour partir à Galaë's. Et bien sur, le blondinet devait l'aider aussi. Bon, avec la magie, ça devrait aller, mais tout de même.

''Harry, t'as une lettre ! Cria le Slytherin.''

Ah, l'autorisation d'utilisation de la magie. Enfin ! Il pouvait enfin fermer le bec du Slytherin ! Et, accessoirement, mener une guerre.

''Merci blondinet. Maintenant, tartine tes toasts !

-On ne se moque pas de mes magnifiques cheveux, Potter ! Ah… en fait, tu es jaloux !

-Dans tes rêves, blondi !''

A midi, Noah montra le bout de son nez, avec de larges cernes autour de ses yeux verts clairs une peau anormalement pâle. Il salua rapidement Harry et prit Draco dans ses bras. Pourquoi ?

''Tu es désormais mon allié, petit ! Bienvenu chez les elfes des Lumières ! Sans compter qu'Isarn t'a bien aimé et donc que tu fais parti de son clan. Tu es donc intouchable ! Lança joyeusement Noah.

-Merci No. Tu me sauves la vie…

-Et comme Harry est une sorte de messie, du côté de l'Ordre tu n'as rien à craindre. Bien sur, il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi pour éviter… les effusions de sang. Mais sinon pour le Ministère, tu es intouchable. Harry, ce soir, à 21h, Lisah viendra te, vous, chercher…

-QUOI ? Cria Draco.

-Tiens, elle est réveillée ? Rajouta Harry.

-J'ai oublié de vous le dire ? Oups. Oui, elle est réveillée et a récupéré de ses longs mois de coma et a un mari qui veille sur elle. Banco comme elle dit. Bon, elle a du mal à marcher, elle est maigre comme un clou et elle n'arrivera certainement pas à combattre qui que ce soit sans un coup de pouce… Mais elle est en vie ! Et vous la verrez d'ici quelques heures. Bon, je dois y aller, réunion à la con qui retient mon attention. Je vous vois ce soir à la maison ? Okay, passez une bonne journée !''

Et il repartit en un éclair. Après le petit déjeuner, les deux sorciers montèrent dans le grenier pour tout ranger, empaqueter et réduire. Tâche ingrate.

''Et pourquoi je dois t'aider, Harry ?

-Parce que tu as vécu un mois entier ici et que tu m'as mis les nerfs en pelote. Alors, assumes et aide-moi pour une fois dans ta vie, Blondi !''

Et il retourna à sa tâche en maugréant. Marjorie accosta Potter en pleine après midi pour lui signaler qu'il y avait un discours du Premier Ministre, ce soir à 20h et qu'elle avait invité des voisins à regarder les infos. Harry grogna pour la forme avant de lui dire qu'il sera parti ce soir à 21h. Mais que si elle avait besoin d'aide, il pouvait lui donner un coup de main. Elle fut surprise et déclina l'invitation, ne voulant pas s'attacher à lui.

Voilà. Deux mois ici et Harry n'avait qu'une hâte : partir au plus vite, retrouver sa maison avec des personnes qui l'appréciaient. Le point positif était la presque amitié entre lui et Draco. Hermione n'était venue que quelques fois et il avait eu Ron au téléphone (notez, Ron, sang pur, au téléphone. Toute une histoire…), Remus était venu aussi. En fait, le plus constant était Eli.

Et surtout, surtout, il quittait le sillage du taré de psy. Un vrai phénomène celui là, qui l'avait lâché le jour où il avait découvert que Draco habitait ici. Aves lui, Harry passait pour un saint d'esprit et l'attention du doc s'était posé sur le blondinet. A son grand dam. Alors, il avait joué le rôle du taré à la perfection. Un peu trop même… comme si il était fou. Mais quand on le connaissait, c'était une perle à la langue acérée.

Tout fut prêt aux alentours de 17 heures. Les deux comparses allèrent manger un bon repas, fatigués de tout cet effort. Le salon avait été réaménagé pour les besoins de cette réunion par Dudley qui savait faire quelque chose, tout compte fait, et ses amis étrangement calmes.

Après une douche et un rasage pour Harry (qui commençait à détester cela et enviait la pilosité de Draco), ils s'habillèrent comme tout bon muggle d'un jean et d'un tee shirt, ainsi que d'un pull. Il faisait frisquet pour un début de soirée. Le monde commença à arriver ce qui était normal vu qu'il était 19h30 et même des soldats s'incrustèrent. Les deux sorciers avaient hâte de déguerpir en vitesse mais se tenaient quand même tranquilles et discrets.

Arriva l'heure du discours du Premier Ministre Britannique. Beaucoup de journalistes furent invités et donc toutes principales chaines (notamment celle de la BBC) retransmettaient cette élocution.

Assis derrière la grande table montée sur une estrade, il y avait les principaux responsables politiques : le chef de Scotland Yard, le chef des armées, de la diplomatie et bien sur le Premier Ministre et de ses conseillers. Mais ce n'était pas tout…

''Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel de merde ! Lança Draco d'une voix haute et forte. Qu'est-ce que fait NOTRE Ministre en robe dans ta fichu boite à images Potter !''

* * *

**Yoru** : vous m'aimez ? Non, là, vous me détestez. Les quatre heures qui restent du 31 Juillet 1997 vont êtres explosives ! Oui, je sais, le mois de Juillet a été survolé mais c'est fait pour. Et ce n'est rien par rapport au mois suivant ! Et puis, ce nouveau caractère de Draco : quand il est en colère, il jure.

Ben mon cochon, c'est un beau petit chapitre que je vous livre ! La suite arrivera bien dans un mois, mais comme je pars en vacance (en fait, je rentre chez moi dans l'ouest vu que ma mère s'est fait opérer…) et je n'aurai pas eu le temps de publier donc je le fais avant. Oui, je sais, pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard ! Profitez en, la suite, rien n'est moins sur….

Ah oui, Mea Culpa pour les fautes. Je ne crois pas en avoir vu mais bon…

* * *

**RARs** :

**Cloclo** : voilà, je continue sans aucuns soucis ! Merci pour ton petit mot et j'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bisous.

Merci également à **Lilou5701** et **alexou1993** pour leurs reviews. Ainsi que pour la mise en favori.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	4. Chapitre III

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et variés, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **c'est encore mouaaaaaaa ! Si, si, j'vous jure, je vais me taper l'incruste pendant un bon moment ! M'enfin, avec ce chapitre, vous allez me détester. Sinon, j'ai préféré scindé en deux le chapitre car il était bien trop long… aussi, vous aurez la suite dans deux semaines.

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre III**

**Juillet 97, partie 2.**

_« Si l'on se bat, on peut être battu »_

Les mouches, Jean Paul Sartre.

.

'' _Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel de merde ! Lança Draco d'une voix haute et forte. Qu'est-ce que fait NOTRE Ministre en robe dans ta fichu boite à images Potter !''_

-31 Juillet 1997, 20h00-

C'était la question que se posait Harry. Tous les invités retournèrent leurs têtes pour regarder les deux sorciers, l'un éberlué, l'autre en colère. Et les chuchotements commencèrent.

''Non mais c'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? Un homme en robe ? Demanda une voisine.

-Le Premier Ministre nous prend vraiment pour des cons ? S'exclama un jeune.

-Un peu de respect, je suis sur que tout a une explication, répliqua un soldat.

-Mais quand même, c'est indécent ! Un homme en robe, dit une femme.''

Du côté de l'escalier, Draco regarda Harry et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, préférant écouter les discours qui sortaient de la boite à image.

''Mrs, Miss et Mr. Le pays se trouve dans une impasse et je me dois de vous dire la vérité. Le CIRA n'est pas responsable de l'attentat qui a pris la vie à trois millions de nos concitoyens. Nos ennuis ont commencé il y a plus d'un an, lorsque le pont de Brokdale s'est cassé en deux ainsi que l'ouragan qui a ravagé nos côtes. Le brouillard de l'été dernier, la chaleur étouffante de ces mois ci. Comme si Dieu nous en voulait, pense certains.''

Il fit un pause, prit une gorgée d'eau, souffla et fixa des yeux la caméra.

''Dieu ne nous en veut pas. A vrai dire, je crois même qu'il nous a abandonné à notre triste sort. La vérité, mes chers concitoyens, c'est que je vous ai caché une information capitale, que je détiens depuis plus de sept ans. Parce que si je vous l'aurais dit, vous m'aurez pris pour un fou. Moi-même, je l'ai cru, au départ. Mais on m'a prouvé par A plus B que non, je ne rêvais pas. Il y a une société cachée au Royaume Uni mais également dans le monde entier d'êtres extraordinaires qui pratiquent la magie. Mrs, Miss et Mr, la magie existe, les sorciers existent et c'est un groupe de sorcier qui est responsable de nos malheurs.''

Draco répliqua vertement ''est-ce qu'il vient de faire ce que je crois qu'il vient de faire ?'' Alors qu'Harry garda le silence. Ses yeux verts étaient brillants de rage contenue, ses poing serrés et il mâchouillait sa lèvre supérieure. Finalement, il prit la parole.

''Il vient de faire la plus grosse connerie au monde et c'est pas peu dire ! Bordel, on était déjà dans la merde avant mais là ! Pourquoi ? Bordel, POURQUOI !''

Un vase explosa. Mais le bruit n'atteignit même pas les spectateurs abasourdis. Le Premier Ministre reprit son speech.

''Je sais que vous avez peine à me croire, mais j'ai déjà réussit à convaincre toutes les personnes les plus importantes du gouvernement grace à la personne assise à côté de moi, le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. Les sorciers mènent une guerre depuis… depuis combien de temps exactement, Rufus ?

-Vous-savez-qui est revenu à la vie il y a deux ans mais la guerre a commencé il y a un an, John. Bonsoir, je me nomme Rufus Scimgeour et je suis le Ministre et porte parole des sorciers. Et tout ce que vient de dire le Premier Ministre est vrai. Nous avons réussit à contenir la guerre dans notre monde, même s'il y a eu des répercussions dans le votre mais depuis l'attentat à Cardiff, ce n'est plus possible. Les sorciers sont pacifistes mais nous avons aussi nos mauvais éléments. Il y a quelques dizaines d'années, un sorcier sombre, qui utilise la magie noire, déclara la guerre. Il voulait un monde fait de sang pur, qui ont des générations et des générations de sorciers et massacrait les sorciers nés muggles, des gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Il s'attaque maintenant à ce qu'il appelle les racines du mal… Vous.

-La guerre a stoppé quelques années avant de revenir en force. Et depuis le mois de mai… commença John Blow.

-Depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, John. Albus restait le dernier rempart…''

Harry réfléchissait aux conséquences. Aux lourdes conséquences. Mais il stoppa, en voyant la caméra se tourné pour filmer une personne qui ouvrit les grandes portes sans aucune discrétion.

''Salut les mecs ! Lança une voix.''

Lisah, en chair… ou plutôt en os. Soutenue par Vinyan et un vieux. Avec cheveux longs et rouge bordeaux, yeux violets et une couronne sur la tête. Habillée d'une lourde robe noire au décolleté plongeant qui laissait voir une longue cicatrice rouge entre ses seins. Elle avait l'air épuisé et très maigre, mais son sourire supérieur montrait qu'elle allait bien.

''Alors je me réveille et le monde ne tourne plus rond ! Même pas le droit au repos, dit donc ! Continua-t-elle en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur Vinyan, tandis que l'autre elfe lui murmura quelque chose. Oh oui, tu peux y aller Aira, désolée d'avoir déranger ton… plaisir !''

L'elfe parti après avoir intelligemment tiré la langue. L'attention de toute la salle (et de toute l'Angleterre) était sur elle, l'intruse. Jusqu'à ce que le Ministre Scrimgeour prit la parole.

''Lisah. C'est un plaisir de te revoir en vie…

-Je croyais que les politiciens avaient le mensonge dans la peau, mais vu comment vous mentez, ça m'étonne. Je sais que vous êtes déçu de me voir encore en vie et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de m'éliminer. Mais bon, je suis magnanime, je vous pardonne. Pour ce qui est de cette bêtise incommensurable, rien n'est moins sur. Vinny, tu peux me lâcher, je peux marcher toute seule…

-Elyon a dit non et je me dois de lui obéir. Alors, je serais ta béquille, Elena, rétorqua l'elfe, en anglais.

-Bon. Eh, Ministre de mes deux, prépare-moi une chaise. Puisqu'on est en séance déballage, autant tout dire ! Non, plutôt un fauteuil, vous me le devez bien.''

Harry réussit à sourire. Dans le salon, les révélations étaient choquantes et les murmures laissèrent place aux cris.

''Impossible ! C'est impossible voyons ! S'écria Sophie.

-C'est quand même dur à croire…

-Alors, tout est de leur faute ? Il faut les tuer ! Nous n'avons rien à voir avec eux !

-Oui, les sorciers sont tous des erreurs de la nature, répliqua Dudley.

-Merci Dud, ton soutient me va droit au cœur. Maintenant taisez vous tous, je veux voir l'ampleur du dégât, dit froidement Harry.

-La vache Potter, tu fais peur des fois… dit Draco avant d'être interrompu par Noah.

-Bon, changement de programme, j'ai besoin de vous deux, souffla Noah. Va chercher les vêtements que nous t'avons offerts Harry et prête en à Draco.

-IL va attaquer ? Demanda le brun.

-C'est une possibilité. Et puis, le Ministre veut tout déballer ? Nous aussi. Allez-y, et dépêchez vous. ''

Harry mit quelques minutes à s'habiller d'une tunique, d'un jean renforcé et de sa robe de sorcier ouverte avec le phénix sur le dos. Il prêta un pantalon et une robe de sorcier courte à Draco, parfaite pour les combats.

Pendant ce temps, aux salons, tous avaient compris qu'Harry était un sorcier. Comme son ami et celui qui venait de débarquer et qui les regardait.

''Bon, les sorciers ne sont pas tous responsables de vos malheurs. En fait, sans certains d'entre nous, ça aurait dû être pire. Et vous êtes en sécurité ici, grace à Harry. Nous révéler au grand public a été une bêtise, une bêtise qui pourra nous couter la victoire…

-Mais, vous êtes encore un enfant ! Enfin, vous êtes si jeune ! Lança une voisine.

-Oui, je sais. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le combatte. Et celui qui y est destiné était coincé ici. A propos, Dudley c'est ça ? C'est quoi cette histoire de fiançailles avec ma sœur ?

-Oui, c'est quoi cette histoire, Big D ? Demanda Harry, derrière Noah.''

Revenons à la scène qui se passait à la télé. Lisah était assise et se tenait la tête. En effet, les journalistes et invités protestaient fortement à cette mascarade.

''VOS GUEULES, MERDE ! On en a pas fini avec les explications alors, fermez la, s'écria la jeune femme.

-Les cheveux rouges, c'est nouveau ? Demanda le Ministre.

-Ca veut dire que je suis une elfe, crétin. Bon, mes cocos. On va la faire courte. J'en ai rien à foutre de vous, que ce soit muggles ou sorciers. Vous pouvez vous étriper que ça ne me fera ni chaud ni froid, en fait, ça m'amusera. Les massacres de Tom ? Bah, j'y suis habituée. Alors, sauvez vos miches, vous pouvez toujours courir !

-Mais vous êtes un monstre ! S'écria un journaliste.

-Merci. Mais je ne suis qu'une créature et mon créateur est juste à côté de moi, donc c'est à lui que revient le charmant compliment, répondit simplement Lisah. Alors, vous êtes dans la merde à cause de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, avoir laissé une année entière à Tom pour se refaire. Pas bon. Deuxièmement, ne pas avoir attaqué plus tôt et ne rien avoir révélé au public sorcier. Troisièmement… bon, en fait, là ou je veux en venir, c'est que tout est de la faute du crétin à côté de moi. Ou, pour êtes exacte, de son prédécesseur…

-Qui a malencontreusement disparu, rajouta Scrimgeour.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? Comme c'est romantique, déclara Lisah avec un grand sourire. Vinny, c'était toi ?

-Je n'ai fait que le livrer. Elyon s'est chargé de lui, répondit l'elfe.

-Et Umbridge ? Elle en tenait une bonne elle aussi… questionna la reine.

-Ce n'était pas nous, Lena. Et je crois que tout le monde s'en fiche alors si tu pouvais reprendre tes explications.

-Bien sur Vinny, bien sur. Bon, vous savez ce qu'on peut faire en un an ? Rassembler des partisans, mettre en place un plan et devenir plus fort. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais personne ne pouvait penser qu'il ferait quelque chose de … _si_ grand ! Même avant qu'il disparaisse ! Croyez-moi, nous avons été aussi surpris que vous…

-Un peu de respect, jeune fille. Des personnes sont mortes ! Lança Rufus, qui craignait le bain de sang.

-Respect ? RESPECT ? Parlons respect, Rufus. Qui s'occupe des basses besognes des familles sorcières ? Qui sont _vos_ esclaves ? Demanda Lisah, froidement.

-Les elfes de maison.

-Ouai, les elfes de maison. Je vous signale quand même que vous avez réduit à l'esclavage un peuple entier qui vous avait accueillit et qu'en plus, vous continuez ! Alors le respect, vous pouvez vous le foutre dans le cul ! Mais pour bien que vous comprenez, pauvres petits muggles, je vais me présenter. Je me nomme Elena ey Daimonia, reine des elfes de bois. Mon nom de sorcière bien que je n'appartienne plus à ce peuple est Lisah Morgan. J'ai deux frères qui ne devraient plus tarder. Et nous sommes communément appeler Monstre comme votre confrère l'a si bien fait. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi Mr le Ministre ?

-Parce que les pouvoirs publics ont …abusé de leur pouvoir pour vous… hum… éliminer, Lisah. J'ai reconnu toutes les attaques à votre encontre…

- Mes chères fourmis, le Ministère de la Magie est pourri. Et ce, depuis de nombreuses années. Mais passons. Maintenant, une question a ces gens prétendument éduqué. Qui connaissez vous comme sorcier ? Ne soyez pas timide, voyons, oui, vous là bas.

-Merlin, non ? Il a existé ? Demanda une journaliste de la BBC.

-Yep, Merlin. Merlin qui se trouve être…

-Votre ancêtre, répondit le Ministre. Et c'est à cause de cet antécédent que vous avez été…

-Torturé ? Violé ? Battu ? Brimé ? Interdit de magie ? Envoyé à la mort ? ENVOYE DANS UN GOULAG A L'AGE DE SIX ANS ? Parce que, voyez-vous, j'ai deux frères. Un ainé et un jumeau. Et lequel est le plus timbré ?

-Celui qui a été exilé en Russie, à l'âge de six ans, rétorqua Rufus après un moment.

-Putain, vous avez du po qu'on ne soit pas du côté de Tom ! A vrai dire, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous laisserai vous entretuez, puis, quand il n'y aura presque plus personne, je tuerai Face de Serpent. L'humanité s'en portera mieux ! S'emporta Lisah, en se levant de son fauteuil. Vous avez mal ? Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'on a traversé. Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'a traversé celui qui va vous sauver. N'est-ce pas, Rufus ?

-Albus à sa part de responsabilité lui aussi… ne le nie pas.''

La porte s'ouvrit une autre fois pour laisser passer une ombre noire. Elijah Snape dans toute sa splendeur, avec son grand sourire. Pendant ce temps au 4 Privet Drive, les trois compères partirent.

''J'allais quand même pas louper la fiesta ! Salut sœurette, t'as meilleurs mine !

-Toi aussi. Un massacre ?

-Nope, More m'a donné un super livre sur les tortures. Un truc de toute beauté à élevé au rang d'art, dit l'ainé en s'avançant vers la tablé.

-Je n'en doute pas Eli. Ou j'en étais ? Demanda Lisah.

- 'Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'a traversé celui qui va vous sauver. N'est-ce pas, Rufus ?' Cita Vinyan.

-Dès fois, tu me fais peur Vinny. Bon, alors… j'peux vous parler en tête à tête Rufus ? Car je pense avoir pigé ? Johnny pourra continue tout seul…

-Oui. J'ai besoin de te parler aussi.''

Les deux protagonistes se retournèrent pour chuchoter. Eli, bien sur, entendit tout, tout comme Vinyan.

''Albus ?

-Bien sur. Tu me crois assez stupide pour ce foutoir ? Rétorqua sèchement le puissant homme.

-Je le savais depuis le départ, mais ça fait du bien d'avoir tout lâcher. Un poids en moins. Donc, qu'a-t-il volé ?

-Un carnet appartenant à un certain Maximilien…

-ELI ? TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE TOUS LES AVOIRS DETRUITS !

-Tain, t'en a de bonnes toi ! Je ne pouvais pas tout savoir et puis celui là, il était bien caché !

-C'était lequel ? Demanda jeune femme en plissant des yeux.

-Celui sur les malédictions sur les noms ? Chuchota l'elfe des ténèbres.

-HEIN ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

-Roh, c'est bon. Tommy à ce carnet ?

-Exact. Albus est venu peu de temps avant sa mort et il m'a décrit cette situation là… en me disant que la seule solution est que je révèle le monde sorcier, marmonna Rufus. Il a aussi essayé de volé un objet d'Adelaïde Boucher mais on a réussit à l'en empêcher… je vous le donne.

-Vous savez que vous allez mourir ? Demanda Lisah, en prenant le paquet de tissu.

-Je sais. Et je suis désolé de vous laissez tout ce merdier sur votre dos. Mais le Ministère ne peut rien faire contre LUI.

-Je m'en doute. Merci pour le cadeau. Il sera utile. Combien il y a d'Aurors ici ?

-Seulement une dizaine d'Auror, répondit franchement l'ex commandant.

-Bien. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

-Vous savez ou ça nous emmène, tous les deux ?

-Non, je suis la seule à le savoir, Rufus. Et ca ne m'enchante pas du tout… marmonna entre ses dents l'elfe des bois.

-Je suis désolé. Allons leur livrer le maximum d'informations avant. ''

Le Ministre de la Magie se retourna et retrouva de sa superbe. Il se retourna vers Lisah et lui demanda ''Les elfes sont-ils nos alliés ?

-Je pensais que vous aviez compris lorsque mon mari vous a fichu à la porte de notre pays à coups de pieds au derrière. Pour les autres, non, il en est hors de question. Vous vous démerdez. Et il en est de même pour les centaures, les gobelins et tous ceux que vous avez brimés durant des siècles. Vous êtes seuls. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer la guerre en elle-même. Elle n'a pas deux mais trois côtés, le Ministère, Face de Serpent Voldemort et enfin l'Ordre du Phénix…

-Qui est mort en même temps que son créateur Albus Dumbledore, coupa Scrimgeour.

-Vous y croyez vraiment ? Oh non, vous n'y croyez pas. En fait, vous savez bien ce qu'il va se passer. Peuple, vos espoirs de survie reposent sur des épaules bien frêles. L'Ordre n'est pas mort…

-A vrai dire, je le dirige depuis quelques mois et je suis au bord du suicide ! Lança Noah accompagné de Draco.

-Merdeuh ! J'ai perdu mon pari… bouda Lisah.

-Parce qu'en plus, vous avez parié sur moi ? S'exclama le blond. Je vaux combien ?

-Une noise, répliquèrent les jumeaux.

-Je suis sous évalué…

-Boude pas peroxydé, on t'aime quand même. Et je suis contente de ne pas avoir à te tuer… Bon, voici Noah Jones de son nom sorcier, Eriol di Lipuli, Prince des elfes de Lumières et de…

-Draco Black, mon conseiller ainsi que celui de mon mari, Isarn di Medici, vampire, dit doucement Noah.

-Parce qu'en plus vous êtes gay ! S'exclama une voix de journaliste.

-Ouai, je sais, je cumule. Mais je dois sauver vos miches alors un peu de respect, crétin ! S'écria Noah.

-No chéri ? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ? Demanda sa sœur.

-Deux longues journées. Je tourne au café. Bonjour sœurette, tu es en beauté ce soir, dit Noah en embrassant sa sœur. Et coiffé !

-Et toi, tu as besoin de dormir. Dray, un plaisir de t'avoir là, dit-elle en embrassant le blond. Tu l'as caché où ?

-A ton avis ?

-Ohhhhhhh, non, et t'es toujours en vie ?

-C'est pas passé loin mais oui, je suis en vie, répondit Draco.

-Bon, les merdeux, vous voulez voir le visage de votre sauveur ? Croyez-moi, ça vaut le détour. Un sauveur lilliputien….

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! s'écria Harry en entrant dans la salle.

-Ma parole, il a enfin grandi ! Merci Morgane ! Plaisanta Lisah. Et voici Harry James Potter, surnommé le Survivant.

-Attendez. Le Survivant, c'est ce gamin ? Demanda le Premier Ministre.

-Non, c'est le fantôme à côté de lui ! Tous les muggles sont aussi lents ? Demanda Draco.

-Si la guerre s'est stoppée, c'est grace à lui et il arrêté mainte fois Tom dans ses désirs mégalomaniaques et il n'a que dix sept ans. Mais s'il faut lécher un cul, c'est le sien…

-Tu fais vraiment une fixette sur mes fesses, Li. C'en est presque flippant, dit Harry en l'embrassant. Content de te voir en vie. C'est quoi ce truc rouge entre tes… heu…

-Mes magnifiques seins ? Oh, une folle a voulu me faire… manger mon cœur. Et la lame était enduite de poison ce qui fait que j'ai une magnifique cicatrice là. Roh, ce que t'es beau mon tit Poussin ! Et ma parole, tu te rases enfin !

- Va-y, enfonce le clou ! Je suis sensé représenté quelqu'un de puissant et vous me surnommez Poussin ?

-Mais t'es notre Poussin adoré, Poussin ! Oh, le peroxydé, ne rigole pas car on ne t'a pas oublié ! Continua Lisah qui sourie en voyant le blond indigné.

-Et c'est ce groupe d'adolescent pré pubère qui doit nous sauver la mise ? S'insurgea le commandant des armées.

-Pré pubère ? Eh, je suis mariée depuis un an, No aussi, Eli… a une sexualité assez floue et qui doit le rester. Dray a sauté sur tout ce qui bouge et Harry… bon, lui, c'est un cas à part mais s'il y a une chose à retenir sur nous, c'est que nous ne sommes pas des adolescents et surtout pas pré pubère, vieillard ! Lança Lisah, sèchement.

-Merci de nous aider, c'est si gentil à vous de risquer vos vies ! Tain, les muggles me sortent par les trous de nez ! Se moqua Draco, agacé.

-T'a qu'a retourner ramper aux pieds de Voldemort, Dray, rétorqua Harry. Je suis jeune, je le sais. Mais je suis aussi le seul à avoir survécu non pas à une, ni à deux, mais à cinq confrontations contre celui qui veut vous éliminer. Je suis chanceux, je vous l'accorde. Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir limiter la casse. Et le Ministre voulait mon appui parce que je suis avant tout un héritier. Celui d'Albus Dumbledore, celui de mes parents, celui d'un idéal. Vous pouvez refuser mon aide, ce qui serait une erreur.

-Faut dire aussi qu'ils sont assez choqués, Poussin.

-Merci de ton intervention, Eli… bon, je vais la faire courte alors. Tout ce que je veux, c'est éliminer de la surface de cette planète Tom. Et ses sbires pendant qu'on y est. Je veux bien admettre que tout seul, j'aurai du mal. Mais je ne suis pas tout seul, je suis entouré de sorciers vaillants et puissants qui veulent sauver ce monde…

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide gamin, intervint le chef de Scotland Yard. Une balle dans la tête et ça sera régler…

-Mince alors, on y a pas pensé, répliqua ironiquement Draco. Ils sont vraiment con ma parole !

-La seule manière de le tuer, je la détiens. Vous ne pourrez rien faire. Du tout. Toutes vos armes ne peuvent pas passer ses boucliers de magie. Il est puissant, dangereux et surtout intelligent. Et patient. Si il a rasé Cardiff, c'est parce qu'il attendait cette réaction. Pour répandre la terreur et gagner en puissance…''

Harry s'arrêta et serra les mâchoires. Du sang coula de sa cicatrice et laissa une trainée de sang sur sa joue. Il tourna se regard vers ses amis.

''Tom arrive. Combien d'Aurors ?

-Une dizaine…

-Il y a une centaine de soldat, rien ne peux nous arriver ! Lança le chef des armés.

-Bon. Lisah, tu ne participes pas…

-Mouai… je sais.

-Sa majesté lui a fais promettre, Harry, dit Vinyan, jusqu'alors silencieux.

-Ouai, c'est bon, pas besoin de rire. Mais si ça dégénère, je serai là. Continues, tu t'en sors très bien, Harry.

-Draco, défense. Noah, à l'arc et si besoin est, tu interviendras dans la bataille. Eli, tu… tu fais quoi exactement ?

-Aurors, merci de tuer les ennemis. Tuer si possible sans trop massacrer les corps. Merci, dit Elijah.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonnes pas. Un nécromancien, dit doucement Rufus, désabusé.

-Vous savez, dans un goulag y'a pas grand-chose à faire à part parler avec soi même. J'ai rencontré un drôle de personnage…

-Il t'a appris tout cela ? Demanda Draco.

-Non, il est devenu mon premier cobaye. Ne pas abimer les corps, c'est important.

-Tout le monde derrière la table ! TOUT DE SUITE SI VOUS VOULEZ SURVIVRE ! Vin, peux-tu émettre un bouclier ? Demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

-Bien entendu Harry. Et sois prudent, dit l'elfe en embrassa le garçon sur le front.

-Comme si j'avais le choix.

-Tuer, okay ? Pas de pitié, on est en guerre et ne les coupez pas en morceaux, les corps me seront utiles, compris, les Aurors d'élite ? Répéta Eli. ''

Il était vingt et une heure. La conférence avait commencé il y a une heure et tout avait changé et ce à jamais. La dizaine d'Auror se placèrent devant la tablé protégée et Harry. Elijah enfila de longs gants noirs en cuir brodés de runes, Noah tendit son arc et passa sa réserve de flèches sur son dos. Draco s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil de Lisah (ou plutôt lui demanda de bouger ses adorables muscles fessiers pour qu'il puisse poser les siens), Vinyan posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa reine (au cas où) et elle croisa les jambes (se poussant un tout petit peu, mais pas trop non plus, il ne faut pas exagérer)

Harry sorti sa baguette et se mit en position. La porte explosa et un amas de fumée se répandit. Les Dementors arrivèrent les premiers et tous les Aurors ainsi qu'Harry et Noah lancèrent leur patronus. Le cerf ainsi que la chauve souris (Noah en avait un peu honte… mais il était efficace) furent les plus voraces et ainsi, les horribles créatures furent repoussé au moins un temps.

Ai-je signalé que tout était filmé et retransmis dans le pays entier ?

Retournons à la bataille. Maintenant, ce fut au tour des Lycans, accompagnés des banshees. Les Lycans furent la cible de Noah avec ses flèches d'argent (à l'intérieur, il y avait du nitrate d'argent, ainsi lorsque la flèche entrait en contact avec la peau, le nitrate se libérait et s'incrustait dans la chair) et les Aurors s'occupèrent des banshees. Et Eli, lui riait !

Mais pourquoi donc ? Les Banshees étaient des sortes de zombis, des corps morts sans âmes ramenés par un sortilège de magie noire des plus évolués. Seulement, ce que Tom ignorait, c'est qu'un maitre nécromancien, comme Eli, pouvait les contrôler sans problème. Ainsi, les Aurors n'eurent même pas besoin de s'en charger, vu qu'elles changèrent de camps.

Resta donc quelques Lycans et surtout les Deatheaters. Une bonne quarantaine. Tous recouverts de leurs capes noires et de leurs masques blancs. Impossible de les reconnaitre. Et leur maitre. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Vous-savez-qui. Visage reptilien et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine avec des veines violettes, chauve, habillés de lourde robes noires. Puissant. Majestueux certains diront. Dangereux. Imposant.

Il ne regarda que le Survivant. Les autres n'étaient que des fourmis (exception faite d'Elijah, qui l'avait surpris), seul lui l'intéressait. Aujourd'hui, il était temps d'en finir avec tout cela.

Harry… restait sur ses gardes. Il savait à quel point Voldemort était puissant. Il savait qu'ils étaient en sous nombres, comme le montrait le massacre des soldats, qui tiraient sans parvenir à toucher les Deatheaters, criait de douleur, de rage. Les journalistes, eux, criaient d'horreur. Le reste était silencieux. Et effrayé… à part les sorciers, pour différentes raisons.

Les Aurors résistèrent difficilement aux attaques des Deatheaters. Eli, lui, commençait à entrer dans la bataille. Comment ? Bon, il n'y avait pas mort du côté de l'ennemi, mais de son côté si. Alors, autant les utiliser surtout que la moitié étaient morts d'un Avada. Les autres étaient trop mutilés…

''Harry, Harry, Harry… n'as-tu donc pas compris? Commença Tom.

-Compris que tu n'étais qu'un mégalomane un peu cinglé sur les bords? Il y a longtemps, mon cher, répondit sèchement Harry en serrant sa baguette un peu plus.

-Que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi, Petit. Même ton cccccccccccher mentor est tombé… rejoints-moi, et je laissssssserai quelques uns de tes amis en vie. Peut être.

-Tommy, je répète ce que je t'ai dis à chaque fois. Non. Expelliarmus !

-Cruciatus !''

Harry évita le sort en faisant un demi-tour avant de retourner à l'attaque avec Stupefix tout simple. Sort qui n'atteignit jamais le Seigneur.

''Voyons, des ssssorts de base contre moi… tu me déssssçois, Harry. Sectumsempra ! ''

Harry ne pu l'éviter en entier et son flan gauche fut atteint. Il mit un genou à terre et charma un bouclier, au cas où. Sa main gauche pressa la plaie. Eli occupa un moment le Maitre des ténèbres et le brun pu boire une potion de régénérescence de tissu. Le sang commençait à couler, celui des Deatheaters mais aussi celui des Aurors. Potter retourna son regard vers sa Némésis, se releva et retourna à l'attaque. Il lança le sort des cordes enchantées, qui fut aisément repoussé par Voldemort. Le Survivant échappa à trois sorts de la mort et à un Cruciatus en sautant partout et en bougeant beaucoup.

Du côté de la tablée, Lisah commenta doucement le combat, à sa manière.

''Voilà, vos soldats ont été éliminés en moins de deux. Ca vous va comme démonstration ou il faut rembobiner ? Ah oui, les Deatheaters, les méchants en robes noires et masqués, là. Ben, ils sont forts, alors vos armes sont inutiles. Merde, Harry ! Toujours rester en mouvement ! Ah, Eli s'en sort bien. Bon, faut dire aussi qu'il est fort mon frangin.

-Lisah ! Souffla Draco.

-Quoi ? C'est bon ! Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes désavantagé par le nombre mais nous arrivons à tenir, ce qui n'est pas si…''

Son téléphone sonna. Oui, elle avait un téléphone. Mais ou était-il ? Bah, coller sur sa cuisse, pardi ! Mais qui pouvait bien l'appeler ?

''Salut Canard ! Oui… bien sur… tu sais que tout ce que tu me dis passe d'une oreille à une autre sans s'arrêter dans mon cerveau ? Répète plus doucement, Honey… oui… t'es sur ? … Sur de sur ? Oui, je suis au courant, les échecs… bla, bla, bla. Bon, tenez vous prêts au cas où, et transformer la maison. Mindie sait faire. Soyez prudent. –Elle raccrocha- Alors, mes cocos, qui s'y connait en échecs ? Oui, le gros Mr, là bas. Faites le choqué plus tard. Mon contact vient de me dire… d'abords, imaginer ce champ de bataille en échiquier.

-Lisah, ou veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Draco impatient.

-J'y viens, j'y viens. Si une tour noire vient de prendre le cavalier blanc, laissant le roi blanc sans défense mais loin, que doit faire le roi noir ?

-Faire attaquer la reine noire, bien sur !

-Merde. Fait chier putain. Tout le monde… Sonorus… IL Y A UNE REINE NOIRE ! JE REPETE, IL Y A UNE REINE NOIRE ! FAITES ATTENTION !

-Impossible ! Comment ça peut se faire ? Demanda Draco, qui avait prit sa baguette en main.

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! J'y connais rien aux échecs ! Comment veux-tu que je… ''

Un groupe arriva, doucement. Trois personnes. Deux hommes, une femme.

''Oh, oh, murmura Lisah.

-Ca, ce n'était pas prévu, dit à son tour Vinyan. Elena, tu restes ici, c'est moi qui y vais…

-Mais… !

-Non, pas de mais. Tu as promis ! Et tu es faible ! Alors, reste en sécurité ! Lança durement l'elfe.

-Mais… comment ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Lisah, plus blanche que blanche, la main sur la bouche. ''

Trois elfes. Tous de l'aristocratie elfique. Très proche du Roi Elyon. Lar Tara, percepteur du roi. Callo Mectar, ancien chef de la garde et héros, et surtout Anduril Wirilome.

''C'est la salope qui m'a fait cette jolie cicatrice. Elle était la fiancée d'Elyon. Vielle famille, puissante, elle m'a battue en moins de deux, c'est pour dire. C'est elle, la Reine Noire.''

Vinyan s'avança, brandit les épées du chef des Armées (deux épées d'un mètre finement ciselé, symbole de puissance) et s'avança vers le petit groupe. Callo était déjà tombé, une flèche enfoncée dans son cœur. Vin attaque, mais à deux contre un, il passa vite à la défense.

Revenons à Harry, qui ne comprenait strictement rien. Pourquoi Vin entrait dans la bataille ? Qui était ces nouveaux venus ? Ou en était les autres ? Distrait, il ne vit pas le sortilège lancé par son ennemi.

''Legilimens !''

Harry bloqua ses pensées intimes assez rapidement (notamment sa relation avec son professeur), ainsi que ce qu'il savait des Horcruxes, mais n'arriva pas à empêcher Ton de fouiller.

''Alors, cccccccc'était donc ççççççççça la prophétie ! Toi seul peux me battre ? La belle affaire ! Muggle, voiccccccci la chose qui me lie à ce minable insecte ! _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _!

-RALESHIO ! ''

Le sortilège lança une gerbe d'étincelles brulante qui fit reculer d'un pas le Lord Noir. Il eut un rictus de douleur qui se transforma en haine pure à l'attention de Potter.

Lisah sortit sa baguette qui était cachée sous sa robe et se tient prête. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Du tout, du tout, du tout…

Harry se mit en attaque et envoya un charme de coupe tout en évitant un Cruciatus. Le charme fut dévié alors il réattaqua, encore, et encore. Tom avait levé un bouclier puissant et avança vers le brun. Qui recula, jusqu'à atteindre un mur. Surpris par cette nouvelle présence, il retourna les yeux une seule seconde, mais il était trop tard.

''Avada Kedavra !''

Et Harry tomba. Ses yeux, de la même couleur que le sort qui l'avait atteint, se voilèrent. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le rire glacial de son ennemi.

Après, le néant.

* * *

**Yoru** : Je vous entendu hurler 'NOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !'. Eh si mes cocos, eh si. Je l'ai fait. Oh, croyez-moi, je vais faire ce que personne n'a fait. Eh eh. Mais bon, vous n'avez que deux semaines à attendre avant la suite !

Voilà pourquoi je l'ai scindé ! J'arrive pile poil au milieu du chapitre et il fait le même nombre de mot que le précédent ! Et puis, je trouve la fin parfaite pour vous faire patienter.

Maintenant, un sujet très sérieux. Vous saviez que le lemon était interdit sur le site ? Oh, je vous le jure, c'est le cas. Donc, il était prévu que j'en écrive un, malheureusement, il y a cette interdiction. Mais, en plus, je n'arrive pas à en écrire un. Alors, plutôt que massacré cet art, je préfère laisser tombé pour le moment. Peut être un jour… je suis désolée pour ceux qui espérait, mais c'est ainsi.

Ah oui, Mea Culpa pour les fautes. Je ne crois pas en avoir vu mais bon…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous continuerez de me suivre !

* * *

Je remercie **lilou5701**, **maos07** (bah, publier plus tôt, que demande le peuple ?) et **Louisejolie** pour leur gentil mot, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte. Néanmoins, laisser un petit mot en plus serait bienvenu !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	5. Chapitre III suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et variés, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Ca y est, ch'uis de retour. Je suis désolée du petit retard, mais avec ma migraine (ou je ne pouvais pas voir mon ordi en pâture) et ma bronchite (ou je toussais mes poumons et ne pouvais pas me concentrer), j'ai accumulé. Là, il est minuit et demi et… je dois me levé dans six heures. Eh oui, je reprends les cours tout à l'heure ! Enfin ! Quoi d'autre… ah oui, One Piece est enfin de retour. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été accro à quelque chose et un mois sans One Piece… c'était l'enfer. Donc, je saute de joie devant bonheur que nous procure dix huit pages de ce merveilleux manga…

Mais le voici ! Voici la fin du chapitre trois avec pleins de surprises. Là, on entre véritablement dans la guerre.

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

******Chapitre III suite :**

**Juillet 97, partie 3.**

_« Il y aura du sang : on dit que le sang attire le sang_ » (Acte III, scène 4)

Macbeth, Shakespeare.

.

_Et Harry tomba. __Ses yeux, de la même couleur que le sort qui l'avait atteint, se voilèrent. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le rire glacial de son ennemi._

_Après, le néant. _

_._

-31 Juillet, quelque part à Londres, 21h24-

Tous regardèrent le Griffindor tomber. Certains heureux, d'autres paniqués et quelques uns en colère. Du côté des combats, Noah reprit vite le lancer ses flèches pour couvrir Vinyan en difficulté. Elijah continua à créer ses marionnettes et en lança quelques unes sur l'ennemis.

A la table, Scrimgeour retint son souffle, Draco était abasourdit et Lisah… buvait ? Elle avait sortit une fiole de liquide transparent dont ne sais où, en avala quelques goutes et se leva. Il y eu un vent et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouva dans les airs, piégé dans une énorme boule d'eau.

''Mais t'es suicidaire, ma parole ? Lança Draco, alors que Lisah retroussa sa robe et monta sur la table.

-Et t'as mis un an avant de t'en rendre compte ? Tu m'déçois, peroxydé…''

Elle sauta souplement pour atterrir par terre, juste devant le bouclier. Tom était toujours en train de se débattre mais fixait la jeune femme sans sourciller. Il était juste prisonnier et non mal au point. Elle avança vers lui, protégé par les corps sans vies que son frère possédait mais tomba à terre pour éviter une gerbe de flamme.

''**Trainée** ! Lança l'elfe féminin.

-**Anduril. Quel déplaisir de vous voir. La colère ne vous va… pas au teint. Maintenant, laisser moi régler ce léger problème et après, je me charge de vous. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance la dernière fois. **

**- Vous n'y croyez pas, votre Altesse Royale. Pour la gloire de mon peuple, je vous tuerai !**

**-Vous avez attaquez votre peuple, Princesse. Vous l'avez abandonné. Maintenant, laissez moi tranq…''**

Lisah ne termina pas sa phrase. Son frère Noah s'élança vers la femme avant de l'engager dans un combat. Ainsi, Elena se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours aux prises avec l'eau. Elle commença à s'avancer vers le corps immobile de son ami avant d'avoir les pieds trempés.

''Joli, Tom. Je pensais que ça t'occuperai plus longtemps.

-Je penssssssssssais que tu étais faible, Lizzie. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas ssssssse fier aux apparenccccccces, siffla le sorcier.

-C'est vrai. Un miracle de la médecine elfique. Bon, ca ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu alors, j'm'y colle, lança Lisah, contenant sa colère. NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?

-J'ai tué votre héros. C'est tout…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Mais, Cardiff, VRAIMENT ? Tu veux instaurer la… merde''

Elle forma une gerbe de feu et la lança vers le sorcier qui venait de lui envoyer un sort de la mort.

''… peur, misère, terreur ? C'est ça ton objectif à la… ''

Un zombie contrôlé par son frère prit un sort de découpe à sa place.

''…con ! J'te pensais plus intelligent ! Surtout lorsqu'on voit que tu t'es allié avec… bordel !''

Elle sauta pour évité le sortilège de pourrissement puis fit une roue avant d'atterrir souplement et de rétorquer.

''ON SE TIENT TRANQUILLE QUAND JE CAUSE !''

Pendant cette action, Draco, pas encore remis de ses émotions, écouta les récriminations des muggles.

''C'était ça votre sauveur ? Un gamin qui tombe au bout de quelques minutes ? Et vous envoyez une fillette faire le boulot de vrai mec ? Lança le chef des armées.

-La 'fillette' à votre grade dans son pays. Avant d'être une reine, c'est le chef des armées et comme vous le voyez, elle tient tête au fléau de notre existence. Alors, boucler là, connard ! Dit doucement le Ministre de la Magie.

-P'TAIN POTTER, J'AI PARIE SUR TOI ALORS TU AS INTERET A FAIRE UN TOUR DE MAGIE QUE PERSONNE N'A JAMAIS FAIT SINON J'IRAI TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU CUL EN ENFERS ! Hurla Draco, remis de ses émotions. ''

Une personne encagoulée se présenta devant lui, tenant une baguette et essayant de détruire le bouclier elfique. Draco brandit sa baguette pour renforcer les protections. Noah ayant vu la scène, envoya une de ses flèches en plein dans le cœur de la personne elle s'écroula, laissant une trainée de sang sur le bouclier translucide.

Du côté des elfes, Vinyan et Noah arrivèrent à égalité avec les deux autres, laissant Tom à Lisah. Leur combat était puissant mais Lisah n'avait pas assez de forces pour tenir longtemps. Elle passa vite en défense, essayant de bruler à plusieurs reprises le Lord des Ténèbres.

Retournons à la tablée. De murmures s'élevèrent paniqué.

''Nous allons tout mourir aujourd'hui ! Lança un journaliste.

-Oh la ferme, merde ! J'essaie de suivre, _muggles _! Lança Draco, à fleur de peau.

-Allez les aider ! Cria une autre personne.

-Bah tient, je suis de la chair à canon peut être ? Rétorqua le blond.

-Ca suffit, arbitra le Premier Ministre. Ministre Scrimgeour, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien, John. Je sais seulement que le vaincre sera dur et que toute aide sera la bienvenue…

-Je croyais que votre 'Survivant' réglerai tout ? Au lieu de cela, ce crétin est mort…

-Alors, pourquoi ses yeux sont ouverts, _Muggle ?_ Demanda Draco, avec un sourire victorieux.''

Harry avait mal partout. Respirer lui faisait mal, bouger le petit doigt lui faisait mal… oh bordel, pourquoi n'avait-il pas évité ce fichu sortilège ? Non, il aurait pu l'éviter mais… il voulait mourir ! Et il était en…

Oh oh. Fichu Dumbledore. Il le savait, c'était même sur. Certain. Il l'avait deviné. Harry était un Horcruxe. Le dernier. Et maintenant…

''Impossible ! Murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en regardant l'adolescent à terre.

-Bon, si les Avada ne marchent plus, on est dans la merde ! Lança Lisah. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression d'être une nouille là.''

A la minute où Tom avait vu Harry bouger, il s'était figé. Et Lisah aussi. Les autres combats continuèrent mais il y avait un regain d'activité de la part du camp de la Lumière.

''C'est pas pour rien que le Survivant est son surnom, dit Rufus.

-Oh, vous, la ferme, dit Draco.

-Il a fait comme le Christ ! Lança un journaliste.

-Non, il est simplement chanceux, ce crétin. ''

Harry réussit à se mettre assis et regarda son ennemi. Il savait qu'il savait. Ce n'était plus un secret et la seule chance de la battre par surprise lui était passée sous le nez ! Reprenant sa respiration, il regarda Lisah, debout, baguette en main en face de Tom. Tom, qui était étonné. Et qui s'en alla aussi vite que possible en criant ''Replis !''. Tous les Deatheaters le suivirent, ainsi que certains Lycans agonisants et, bien sur, les deux elfes exclus encore en vie.

La bataille était terminée. Résultat ? Un repli des sorciers des ténèbres.

''ON A GAGNE ! Lança quelqu'un derrière les Ministres.

''Non, on a perdu, répondit Harry. On a perdu…''

Draco se précipita vers l'imbécile qui lui avait servit de colocataire mais ce fut Lisah qui fut la plus rapide. L'aidant à se mettre assis, elle vérifia qu'il était bien en vie. Noah partit guérir les blessés et Eli tua les Banshees restantes.

''On a perdu, on a perdu… répéta inlassablement Harry.

-J'aimerai bien des explications, Poussin, car tu as l'air de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda doucement Lisah, essoufflée.

-On a perdu, Lisah. On a juste perdu toute chance…

-Potter, si j'ai bien appris une seule chose qui valait la peine de toi, c'est que rien n'est perdu tant qu'on est en vie. Alors, bouge tes fesses de là et explique nous tout, dit Draco, énervé.''

Harry baissa la tête, et dit que c'était un truc de magie, la plus noire qu'il soit.

''ELI ! Cria Lisah. Vient pas ici !''

Harry réussit à replier ses jambes et ainsi, forma une boule. Il cacha sa tête, visiblement de honte. Honte de ne pas y avoir pensé. Honte de s'être laissé avoir. Honte de l'avoir même _souhaiter !_ Il sentit un bras fin entouré ses épaules et une voix grave commencé une explication.

''Tom m'a épaté ce soir !

-Eli, c'est pas le moment là ! Sort nous ta science et vite fait ! Rappela la fille.

- Il a fait ce que personne d'autre n'a fait. Même mon ancêtre et c'est pas peu dire. A vrai dire, je ne croyais même pas que c'était possible. Attend une seconde…''

Eli se recula et créa une zone de silence délimité par un bouclier. Pour être sur d'être tranquille.

''Face de Serpent a crée des Horcruxes. En gros, je n'entre pas dans les détails, il a mutilé son âme en plusieurs morceaux et les a déposés dans des réceptacles. Normalement, ce ne sont que des objets, c'est vraiment inédit deux âmes dans un seul corps…

-QUOI ? Cria la fille.

-Et nous tombons dans l'horreur, commenta Draco.

-Ma mission était de trouvé ses sept Horcruxes et de les détruire pour crée la surprise. Voldemort ne devait jamais le savoir… chuchota Harry.

-Bon, t'en as eu combien, Poussin ?

-Sur sept ? Trois.

-C'est pas si mal. Tout n'est pas perdu, Harry. Il le sait peut être maintenant, mais au moins, tu as ton corps pour toi tout seul ! Lança Eli.

-Ouai, rien n'est perdu. Il faut que tu retrouves ton incroyable espoir, c'est tout.

-Ils ont raison Potter. Comme si on allait laissez tomber maintenant. J'ai pas choisi le camp des perdants, mets toi ça dans ta petite tête ! Dit avec une voix trainante le blondinet.''

Harry se tut et réfléchi. Il fallait agir vite, de suite, pour gagner un avantage. Ou pouvait bien être les autres Horcruxes ? Voldemort n'avait aucune confiance mais il peut compter sur des personnes dévouées corps et âmes. Tel que…

''Draco, tu sais quel est le numéro du coffre de Gringotts de ta tante ?

-Bien sur Potter. Pourquoi ?

-Si je suis mon raisonnement, elle doit avoir un de ses Horcruxes. Et son coffre à Gringotts n'a pas été réquisitionné, non ? Demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

-Gringotts refuse que d'autres personnes que ses clients touchent à leurs coffres donc oui, ça se peut, répondit Lisah. Mais comment atteindre son coffre ?

-Rien n'est impossible en magie. Okay, Eli va nous emmener Draco et moi à Galaë's, chercher Mione et Ron. Toi, Lisah, tu vas élever des boucliers à Privet Drive pour…

-Garder des places fortes gardées et pour permettre aux muggles de se réfugier. Pas de soucis, je vais en faire une dizaine ce soir. Avant que tu partes, tu a besoin d'un miracle. Tient, bois en trois gouttes, pas plus, c'est fort. Ca te donnera de la force pendant douze heures et après, tu dormiras une voir deux journées. NOAH !

-OUAI ?

-VIENT PAR LA !

-OUAI !''

Harry avala les trois gouttes sans gout et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Plein d'énergie et de puissance, prêt à déplacer des montagnes et à faire l'impossible. Prêt à gagner.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sœurette ?

-Va à Gringotts vider nos comptes, Jones et Morgan. C'est là qu'est notre fortune.

-Oui, va aussi dans les coffres des Potter et Black, on ne sait jamais, demanda Harry. Et dit aux gobelins que si ça dégénère… je sens que je vais regretter cela mais… qu'ils ferment la banque. Si jamais Gringotts tombe entre les mains de Tom, ça sera fini.

-Bien Boss. Passe-moi ton bracelet Lisah…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le seul blond.

-Mon bracelet est composé de différents petits objets qui sont en fait des réductions de coffres, dit la fille en l'enlevant et en le passant à son frère. On peut tout mettre là dedans, ce qui est pratique en cas d'attaque. Bon, on se retrouve à la maison et soyez tous prudent. Surtout toi, Harry.

-Oui, j'ai compris. Bon courage à tous et… s'il vous plait, ne mourrez pas.

-Oh, Poussin, la mort ne veut pas de nous, dit doucement Lisah en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oh, Poussin, Lulu est un copain et il me préfère sur Terre à foutre le bordel, dit platement Elijah.

-Oh, la ferme Eli ! Lança Noah, en frappant son grand frère derrière la tête. ''

Il était vingt deux heures, maintenant. Tous les journalistes et hommes politiques étaient encore derrière la table. Vinyan avait défais le bouclier et était resté près de la porte, en retrait. Elijah suivait gentiment Harry et Draco vers la sortie sans un regard pour le reste des êtres humains. Noah vérifia que tous les blessés n'allaient pas mourir et s'en alla juste après avoir embrassé sa sœur.

Il ne resta plus que Lisah. Qui se retourna pour faire face aux humains agglutiné derrière la table. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, pour leur lancer leur quatre vérité avec le plus de véhémence possible mais avant qu'elle put commencer, elle fut arrêter par une paire de bras, bien connue d'elle.

''Tu m'as désobéi…

-Oh, chéri, voyons, tu me connais ! Lança Lisah, tout en se retournant pour embrasser son mari.

-J'aurai du m'en douter lorsque j'ai vu que la fiole de _coi_ disparu, murmura l'elfe, en la serrant. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Une tranche de l'Histoire vient d'être écrite aujourd'hui. Hey, les crétins ! Voici mon mari, Elyon ey Daimonia. Et oui, il mord. Bon, les imbéciles qui ne sont plus heureux car ils connaissent maintenant la vérité. Je vais vous laisser. Amusez vous bien et courrez. Courir, c'est la vie ! Sinon… eh bien, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas douillets !

-Ma puce, tu n'en fais pas un peu … oh, c'est vrai. J'en ai rien à faire ! Dit haut et fort l'elfe, tout en sourire. Dit, chérie, tu as pris ta dose quand ? Car, ça fait quand même plus de cinq mois…

-Elyon, il me reste onze heures. On doit élever des protections et la nuit est à nous. Je te laisserai même être au dessus…

-Je suis toujours au dessus, je suis un Roi !

-Oh, c'est mignon. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Salut ! J'espère que vous aurez une bonne mort ! Moi, j'vais m'envoyer en l'air ce soir ! ''

Et elle se retourna, souriant comme son grand frère, la folie en moins. La prenant par la taille, Elyon ria de bon cœur. Ah, ça faisait du bien de dire tout ce qu'on pensait. Surtout qu'on en avait gros sur le cœur. Dans le couloir, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, Elyon lui dit.

''Mais je suis toujours en colère contre toi, Elena…

-Hey, je suis en vie et je t'ai choisi ! Alors, ne ramène pas ta fraise !

-Oh, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, chérie.

-J'avais le choix, là bas, dit doucement la fille. J'avais le choix de trouver un monde sans douleur, de mourir ou de revenir. Et je t'ai choisi, toi. Et quand je fais un choix, je m'y tiens. Donc, moralisateur de mes deux, je t'ai choisi. Alors, je n'ai aucune envie de mourir et de te laisser seul. Car moi, je ne le supporterai pas. C'est pour ça que je fais tout pour te protéger, Elyon.

-D'accord chérie… d'accord…''

Et, aussi cliché que ce fut le cas, ils s'embrassèrent. Pourquoi ? Lisah n'avait jamais choisi de vivre ou de mourir. Au grand dam d'Elyon. Mais, dans les limbes de son esprit assez chaotique, elle a été obligée de choisir. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

''Bon, c'est quoi les ordres ?

-Créer des places fortes à travers l'Angleterre. La lubie d'Harry, sauver le maximum de vies possibles. T'es avec moi ou pas ? Demanda la reine, en tendant sa main.

-Je suis avez toi depuis le jour de notre mariage, mon Amour, dit Elyon, en prenant sa main et en y déposant un baiser. Alors, allons aider ce cher chevalier sur son cheval blanc !

-C'est un Griffindor, que veux tu. Destination, Rochester !''

A ce moment précis, le dit chevalier arriva à Galaë's Manor ou l'attendait deux autres Griffindors morts d'inquiétude. Hermione et Ron, puisque c'étaient eux, l'étreignirent aussi fort que possible.

''Oh, magnifique, des embrassades. Mes yeux me brûlent ! Lança Draco.

-Je te comprends, Draco. Et je ne les comprends pas eux… bon, si t'as besoin d'aide Poussin, cries mon nom. Dray, bonne chance avec cette guimauve rose qui va me faire vomir.

-C'est gentil de me laisser seul ! Tain Potter, on est pressé là ! Alors, tu prends ton pouilleux et ton livre et on y va !

-Malfoy, toujours aussi charmant, dit doucement Hermione.

-Hey, le fils à sa maman, ferme là ! Lança Ron, rouge de colère.

-Stop ! Pas de dispute. Ron, Blondi est là pour nous aider. Blondi, tu vas devoir cohabiter avec Ron alors ne commence pas à te le mettre à dos. Mione, Ron, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et je promets de ne pas recommencer. Draco, je te jure qu'ici, tu ne seras ni torturer, ni battu, ni affamé. Par contre, il y aura des promesses de mort. Maintenant, nous n'avons pas le temps pour les disputes. Tom est au courant pour les Horcruxes et, par hasard, j'en étais un. Maintenant, c'est une course contre la montre pour essayer de sauver la mise.

-Bon, qu'attends-tu de nous, Harry ? Demanda la fille.

-Nous allons cambrioler Gringotts. Et non, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Simplement, je n'ai aucune certitude. Bellatrix est la préférée de Tom alors je me suis dit…

-S'il a confié un Horcruxe à quelqu'un, la plus probable de possibilité est elle. Oui, c'est bien raisonné Harry.

-Cambrioler Gringotts ? Ma parole, mais t'es cinglé ? Hurla Ron.

-Disons téméraire. T'es avec moi ?

-Bien sur. T'es mon frère après tout. Et le Blondi, super surnom d'ailleurs, il vient avec nous ?

-Bah oui, crétin de rouquin. Bon, on y va là ? Car le Lord noir ne va pas perdre de temps, lui.

-Blondi, la ferme. Maintenant, vous allez prendre des capes noires et vous dépêchez pour qu'on parte le plus vite possible. Noah est déjà là bas à vider nos coffres, au cas où. Lisah va faire des places fortes pour les muggles.

-Bien chef, lança Hermione, avec un sourire, tout en tirant Ron.''

Tous furent prêts cinq minutes plus tard. Un quart d'heure après, ils se présentèrent près de Gringotts. Le plan ? Arriver au coffre 34, de la famille Lestrange, piquer l'Horcruxe et sortir et ce, sans ce faire prendre. Donc, il fallait de la discrétion… et une bonne dose de magie. Comment ? Elijah était revenu peut avant leur départ pour leur donner une potion elfique. Qui rend invisible et sans détection. Les elfes noirs aimaient bien l'utiliser pour… non, il vaut mieux que personne ne le sache.

Ainsi donc, ils étaient discrets. Personne ne les remarquait. Autre problème. Dans le dédale de la banque, mais où était ce putain de coffre ? Demandons au guide.

''Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? J'y suis jamais allé ! Weasley, la ferme. Quelqu'un à une idée ?

-Pointe au nord ? Pointe coffre 34 pour être précise… qui sait, ça peut marcher, dit doucement Hermione.

-Mais, c'est d'un simplisme ! S'écria Draco, doucement.

-Nous avons bien abattu un troll des montagnes avec un Windgardium Leviosa, chuchota Harry. Pointe coffre 34…''

Et comme par magie, elle pointa… vers le haut. Ils étaient allez trop profondément dans les tréfonds de la banque. D'ailleurs, ça ressemblait beaucoup aux Enfers, enfin, comme le décrivait Dante Alighieri. Oui, je connais Dante, tout comme le blond. N'est pas Malfoy qui veut.

Au bout d'une gosse demie heure de marche, ils y arrivèrent, finalement. Maintenant, autre problème. Comment ouvrir cette fichue porte ? Bon, là encore, Eli avait assuré. Il leur avait donné un bijou. Une pierre noire charbon emprisonnée dans de fins filaments d'argents. Ca devrait, normalement, ouvrir les portes les plus coriaces. Mais… ce n'était pas discret. Du tout. En fait, ça faisait ressembler tout cela à un tremblement de terre et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, des tremblements de terre à Londres. Mais bon, puisqu'il fallait ça.

Donc, Harry, qui était le plus courageux et le plus téméraire, s'y colla. Posez la pierre, appuyez en son centre avec son doigt et courir le plus vite possible. Cinq secondes plus tard, boom. Une grosse détonation, puis un vent qui aspira tout au point d'explosion. Comme un trou noir en gros.

Et le voilà. Le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sombre, un peu triste, froid. Avec une tonne de galleons et d'objets plus que… bizarres. Les deux garçons Griffindors commencèrent à s'avancer mais furent arrêtés par Hermione et Draco.

''Vous pensez sérieusement que ce serait si facile ? Ma parole, mais vous êtes vraiment con ! Ma… Bellatrix est peut être cinglée mais elle est intelligente. Et si cet objet est aussi précieux, il doit être protégé. Très protégé. Alors, avant de s'élancer là dedans et de perdre la tête, littéralement ou moralement, au choix, je vous conseil de lancer des sorts de diagnostiques.

-Merci Draco, enfin quelqu'un qui réfléchis. ''

Et à tous les deux, ils récitèrent tous les sorts possibles et imaginables de détection de magie noire. Sur l'entrée du coffre, il y avait des sorts de brûlures, de décapitation, de lévitation sur le plafond, qui était composé de piques long de un mètre. La petite maison des horreurs quoi.

Hermione et Draco désactivèrent la plupart des pièges. Mais resta celui de lévitation, un peu modifié. Un seul pouvait entrer et il ne devait pas rester plus d'un quart d'heure sous peine de finir… transpercé par des tas de trous.

Bien sur, Harry y alla. Il emporta avec lui un grand sac noir pour mettre l'Horcruxe et couru à l'intérieur du coffre.

Il chercha pendant dix minutes, sans succès. Puis, il vit quelque chose au coin de l'œil. Un truc scintillant qui l'attira comme ce n'était pas possible. Une coupe. Jaunie, rayée de noir.

''J'ai trouvé ! C'est la coupe d'Helga Hufflepuff. Attendez, elle est sous un socle et…

-VERIFIE ! Lancèrent les deux réfléchis.

-Ouai, c'est bon, j'ai compris. ''

Il vérifia donc. Rien de bien grave, mais par précaution, il ne toucha jamais directement la coupe et la mis le plus rapidement possible dans le sac. Et il courra pour sortir, si possible en vie.

Maintenant, autre problème. Comment sortir ? Cette question, il fallait y penser avant, comme aimait le rappeler Draco.

''Vous autres, Griffindors, vous foncez tête baissée dans les emmerdes et même pas un plan de sortie !

-La ferme Blondi ! On va s'en sortir. Il faut juste se faire discret et remonter.''

Toujours invisibles, ils remontèrent dans le centre de la banque. Tous étaient paniqués et il y avait une effervescence indescriptible. Coup de chance, ils arrivèrent à sortir sans trop de problème.

''La vache Harry, on l'a fait ! On a fait l'impossible ! Lança Ron, une fois de retour au QG.

-Maintenant, il faut détruire ce truc, modéra Hermione. La dernière fois, tu l'as fais avec un crochet de basilic, non ?

-Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès et… je ne sais pas les détruire, dit Harry. A moins que… hum, quelque saurait me trouvé un endroit désert ? J'aimerai essayer un Feudeymon…

-Ah, voilà les séquelles ! Il a perdu la tête ! Dit ironiquement Dray.

-Blondi, la ferme, dit sèchement Ron. Harry, t'es sur de ce que tu fais ?

-Je me suis pris un sort de la mort, j'ai fais l'impossible, tout le monde connait les sorcier… alors, non Ron, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes derrière moi.

-Bien sur Ry, on est derrière toi, confirma Hermione. Peut être que Noah est rentré et qu'il sait où. NOAH !

-La vache Granger, t'as du coffre !

-Toi, la ferme.

-RON !

-La vache Ry, t'as du coffre ! Dit Ron, en s'amusant.''

Noah arriva, débraillé, et en courant. Visiblement, les quatre jeunes adultes l'avaient dérangé.

''Quoi ? J'aimerai m'envoyer en l'air dans ma maison. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Existe-t-il un endroit pas loin d'ici, désert ? Ce serait pour un Feudeymon, demanda Harry.

-Un quoi ?

-Un Feudeymon, c'est un sort de magie noire qui… commença Draco.

-Détruit tout sur son passage et qui est très difficile à éteindre, reprit Isarn. Pourquoi voulez vous faire ce sortilège ?

-Heu… répondirent les trois Griffindors en cœur.

-On doit détruire quelque chose de dur à détruire, dit platement le blond.

-Il y a un endroit, près de Razalud, une ile désertique entourée… enfin bref, c'est l'enfer sur terre. Demandez à Eli de vous y emmener, il sera ravi. Et il sera même ravi de faire brûler des trucs, il adore ça. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerai me faire culbuter… et pas d'effaroucheries, ça va faire cinq mois, bordel ! CINQ MOIS ! ALORS, QU'ON ME FICHE LA PAIX ! ''

Inutile de dire que le dernier des Snape remonta les marches, entrainant avec lui son mari, qui souriait.

Du côté des jeunes adultes, eh bien, il en fallait plus pour les choquer. Harry appela donc Eli, qui mit son temps pour venir. Il les entraina vers la frontière est de son pays. Un endroit désertique où il pouvait y avoir une tempête de sable suivit d'un blizzard. Parfait pour un feu qui détruisait tout sur son passage tout en s'alimentant avec ce qu'il mangeait.

''Dit, dit, Harry ? Je peux, je peux ? J'adore brûler des trucs ! Dit, dit, Harry, je peux ? Demanda Elijah, surexcité.

-Ma parole, mais t'es vraiment cinglé ? Dit Ron, sur le cul.

-Mon paternel à peur de toi et ça n'a rien d'étonnant, commenta Draco.

-Doucement, Eli. Doucement, tu vas faire exploser ce qui sert à te faire vivre, ta pompe aortique, dit Hermione.

-Va y, amuses toi, rajouta Harry, en lui donnant le sac.

-OUAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !''

Il prit le sac et s'élança un peu plus loin, avec un très grand sourire et les yeux pétillants. Il posa la coupe, recula de quelques pas et lança le sort. Le feu gagna de l'intensité, détruisit entièrement le morceau d'âme et commença à gangrener, lentement mais surement.

Harry apprécia le spectacle. Oui, tout n'était pas perdu. Voici le quatrième Horcruxes de détruit. Et il y en avait un autre dans la nature, le camp de l'Ordre avait donc l'avantage. Il fut interrompu par une voix stridente qui hurla.

''NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !''

Le nouveau venu était petit, très mince et tenait deux cadavres par ses mains. Ses yeux rouges sang les dardaient du regard, et ses dents, taillées en pointes, étaient montrés par une sorte de rictus. Sa peau de couleur caramel rendait ses cheveux blancs encore plus blancs.

''MOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE ! Cria Elijah avant de s'élancé vers le plus si inconnu. ''

Ah, le fameux More. Le roi des elfes des ténèbres. Cette petite chose ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi il tenait des cadavres ?

''Tain Eli, j'aidais ta sœur et un sous fifre me rappel car _Firima_ brûle ! Et c'est qui ces gamins ? Dit, de sa voix si reconnaissablement stridente, More.

-More, ils sont avec moi et sont ami avec ma sœur. Et pourquoi tu devais l'aider ?

-Ben…''

Revenons à Privet Drive, alors que le quatuor infernal venait de partir de Gringotts. Elyon et Lisah venaient juste d'arrivés et avaient déjà transformés St James, Rochester, Grimmauld Place, et un trou perdu en Ecosse en places fortes. Tout le monde dans la maison était paniqué, avec raison. Dudley, en reconnaissant Lisah, se jeta sur elle et fut royalement envoyé de l'autre côté par son mari.

''Bonsoir à tous. Bienvenu en enfer. Si vous le permettez, je vais élever des boucliers qui délimiteront tout le quartier. Avec cela, vous serez en sécurité. Si vous ne sortez pas, bien sur. Elyon chéri, reste ici un moment, je vais allez cherche les affaires de Poussin et du Peroxydé et, bien sur, me changer.

-Bien sur, Amour. Mais dépêche toi, j'ai envie de toi… dit-il en l'embrassant (et par la même, en marquant bien son territoire)''

Elle redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, avec ses habits de chef des armées. Un gilet sans manche noir, un pantalon bleu large et bien sur, sa ceinture de tissu. Ou étaient les affaires réduites des deux jeunes hommes. Elle redescendit doucement, ménageant ses effets.

''Chéri, peux-tu, s'il te plait, mettre un sceau dans le placard sous l'escalier ?

-Bien sur mon cœur, mais, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Harry a passé la moitié de sa vie ici, son énergie doit être encore présente…

-Et sa famille est encore en vie ? Il est bien trop gentil…

-Ch'uis d'accord, dit la jeune femme en regardant la dites famille. Bien, les microbes. Personnes ne sort. Et n'essayez pas d'attaquer mon mari, il vous mettra en pièce. Il est beau, il est fort, il est puissant…

-Alors, tu l'admets ! Je suis plus fort que toi !

-Oh, chéri… tu peux toujours courir !''

Et elle sorti dehors. Le 4 Privet Drive devaient être le milieu du cercle. La magie utilisée était elfique, un sceau était pausé dans la maison et un autre devait être construit dehors. Mais cet abri devait être plus solide que les autres. Et plus grand. Elle tablait sur cinq kilomètres de diamètre, environ.

Alors, il fallait des cadavres. Et qui avait des cadavres ou des gens aux portes de la mort sous la main.

'' MOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEE ! ''

Ouep, More Razalud. Drôle d'histoire. Il apparut quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux en pétards et torse nu.

''Elena. Que me vaut ce plaisir, ma Reine ?

-Depuis quand vous m'appelez ma Reine ? J'ai besoin de cinq cadavres… plus il y a de sang, plus je serai contente. Vous avez ça en stock ?

-Vraiment, tu me poses la question ? Répondit l'homme lilliputien à la voix de crécelle.

-Ouai, question à la con. Maintenant si possible, je dois faire le bouclier le plus solide qui soit. Non, je rends juste service.

-Bon, pleins de sang, hein ? Tu sais qu'on adore ça ? Mais je peux t'en trouver.''

Il ferma ses yeux rouges et murmura quelque chose. Et cinq morts apparurent comme magie.

''Tu les veux comment ? En cercle, en tas… ?

-En cercle m'ira parfaitement. Merci.''

Un fois que ce fut fait, More se recula pour voir Elena se mettre au travail. Elle dessina avec le sang des cercles et écrivit en elfique. Finalement, elle s'agenouilla devant le cercle, prit sa dague, la planta dans le cœur d'un des morts et ferma les yeux. Et il y eut une onde de puissance. Cette onde fut le bouclier. Elle s'installa environ cinq kilomètres, en une bulle parfaite. Le bouclier protégeait également dans la terre.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit un elfe des ténèbres parler avec son Roi. Et celui-ci était en pétard. Un More en pétard était pire qu'un Eli en pétard. M'enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires. La Reine se leva et retourna au 4 Privet Drive, ou son mari l'attendait. Elle lança quelques insultes, rabaissa les Dursley et reparti chez elle. Une nuit de débauche l'attendait.

Tout le monde était de retour. Il était minuit moins le quart. La journée allait enfin prendre fin. Assez de catastrophes pour aujourd'hui. Draco était parti se coucher et Harry était entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis, en train de discuter.

''Salut Poussin, Canard, Mione…

-Canard ? C'est quoi ce surnom débile ? Plaisanta Harry.

-Ca vient de Friend. Poussin et Canard. Alors, je me suis dit, puisque je t'appelle Poussin, qui d'autre que ton meilleur ami pouvait d'appeler Canard ? Merci, d'ailleurs. Tu nous as sauvé la mise… dit Elena, en embrassant Ron.

-Oh, bah, de rien. Merci, d'ailleurs. Ma famille débarquera demain… mais il reste le mariage…

-Ta, ta, ta, il se passera ici. D'ailleurs, celui d'oncle Rémus aussi, alors pas de soucis. Passe le mot à ta mère. Maintenant, je vais m'envoyer en l'air pendant au moins six heures. Que personne n'aille me réveiller ! Bonne nuit tout le monde ! ''

Noah descendit peu avant minuit, l'air affolé. Il se jeta littéralement sur Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

''Je suis désolé Harry… mais, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. J'ai interdit à Draco de t'en parler car je pensais que c'était le mieux pour toi…

-No, respire, inspire, expire et parle sans crainte, chuchota Harry.

-Celui qui a sorti Draco de sa prison… c'était Papa. Et, il lui avait donné une lettre…

-Je le savais ! Ce crétin… je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Tous des Slytherins, impossible d'être direct et vrai ! Bordel…

-Harry, je suis si désolé. Je voulais te protégé…

-Ou est-il ? Demanda doucement Harry.

-Dans un endroit préparé pour vous. Harry, je suis désolé…

-Je sais. Dumbledore. Je l'adorai, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je me pose cette question depuis un certain temps maintenant. Ou est-il ?

-L'ancien QG…

-Tu as bien fait. Je n'étais pas prêt… mais je dois y allez aujourd'hui, dit Harry, en prenant son ami dans ses bras. Et toi, va dormir, tu en as grand besoin.

-D'accord… mais, au moindre problème, commença Noah en lui tendant un collier. C'est un talisman qui te transportera là ou tu le souhaites.

-Comme celui qui tu as donné à Dray ?

-Ouai. Embrasse-le pour moi d'accord ? Et… dis lui qu'on est inquiet. Et que tout le monde va bien aussi… ''

Harry prit donc sa cape et parti. Potter aurait du s'en douter. Finalement, son instinct n'était pas si déglingué que ça ! Severus ne l'avait pas trahi, il avait lui aussi obéis à son mentor. Harry ne se mentait plus, Albus était mourant. Il était mourant avant leur escapade et d'autant plus après. Et si sa mort pouvait aider Severus à redevenir un espion, proche du serpent.

Non mais quel crétin, pensa Harry, en ouvrant les portes de la maison de Sirius, la sienne maintenant. Elle était toujours aussi lugubre, sombre, humide. Le Griffindor s'élança vers le salon, fouilla toutes les pièces, croisa Kreattur de mauvais poil.

Il le trouva, recroquevillé, près de la cheminée du petit salon. Il était bientôt minuit et aujourd'hui, Harry était mort. Ce soir, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de vivre.

''Je savais que tu n'aurais pas pu me trahir… chuchota Potter''

* * *

**Yoru** : Ouai, je coupe au bon moment. Mais, nous ne sommes plus au mois de Juillet mais au mois d'Août. La suite, le mois prochain.

Maintenant, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Préférez-vous de long chapitre comme ça (environ 5000 mots) et une publication au mois, ou moitié et moins et donc une publication moindre ? Ca ne changera rien dans le contenu, bien sur.

Ah oui, Mea Culpa pour les fautes. Je ne crois pas en avoir vu mais bon…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous continuerez de me suivre !

* * *

Les RARs :

**Miyahow** : je tiens à le dire. Ca, c'est de la review ! J'en ai jamais eu de si longue ! Je comprends, moi-même je n'aime pas attendre alors… mais, d'un autre côté, ça fais travailler l'imagination entre deux chapitres ! Et je suis contente de voir que tu étais tellement accroché que tu as commencé la seconde partie qui n'en est qu'a ses débuts !

Tellement de compliments… merci beaucoup. Maintenant, merci à toi d'avoir vu le futur couple Eli/Hermione ! Enfin quelqu'un l'a vu ! Et puis, oui, pauvre Ron. Il avait un si grand potentiel au premier tome, j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage, j'espère l'avoir bien fait !

Ouai, moi aussi, le septième tome m'a bien déçue. Au départ, je ne devais pas suivre le sixième tome vu que j'ai commencé avant à publier et à écrire. Mais, finalement, il était très intéressant, contrairement au dernier. Et les citations ? J'ai hésité, car je trouvais cela un peu… heu… disons faignant.

Et surtout, je suis si contente que quelque me dit enfin qu'il aime mes personnages ! Parce que j'ai mis tout mon cœur (et ma folie…) là dedans !

Pour le lemon, je n'arrive pas à en écrire alors plutôt que de massacrer cet art, je préfère m'en abstenir. Peut être plus tard, avec de l'entrainement. L'excuse de l'interdit… eh bien, je te réponds non ? Et c'est interdit. Néanmoins, c'est assez rare et surtout, sur cinq mille mots…

Voilà, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Un grand merci pour le si long mot et tout ce que tu as mis dedans ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Laptiotes80** : La suite, la voici, la voilà ! J'espère qu'elle ta plu et qu'elle a été à la hauteur de ton attente ! Ah bon, j'ai de l'humour ? Pourquoi pas mais je n'en suis pas persuadée… Et je n'ai certainement pas l'attention d'arrêter voyons ! Merci pour le mot et à la prochaine ! Bisous.

Merci aussi à **Zaika** et **lilou5701** pour leur gentil mot, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte. Néanmoins, laisser un petit mot en plus serait bienvenu !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	6. Chapitre IV

**We rise or fall**

******A votre intention** : Couples divers et variés, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Et voilà ! J'ai eu deux avis, qui étaient les mêmes : publication plus rapide, chapitre moins long. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas le suspense pour autant ! Et j'avais oublié de vous demandez si vous vouliez un récapitulatif des personnages mais on me l'a demandé. Comme quoi, ce n'était pas une question si conne. D'où la publication de deux chapitres. Fausse joie, désolée.

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre IV :**

**Août 97, partie 1.**

.

« _Cupidon est avant tout un petit régisseur de théâtre_ »

Friedrich Nietzsche.

.

''_Je savais que tu n'aurais pas pu me trahir… chuchota Potter''_

-01 Août, 12 Grimmauld Square, Minuit-

Harry regardait Severus, qui avait le visage enfouit dans ses bras. La drogue qu'il avait prise il y a deux heures lui donnait plein d'énergie mais ce n'était pas le cas de Snape, qui paraissait fatigué. Et blessé. Et surtout, silencieux. Une boule de noire silencieuse. Et Harry n'aimait pas le silence. Ca l'angoissait. Il préférait les cris de leurs délicieuses disputes.

''Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Severus ? ''

La boule de vêtement leva enfin la tête. Et répondit de sa voix rauque.

''Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, Potter ?''

Cette question fit sourire Harry, malgré tout. Son ex plus si ex amant était en colère, contre lui.

''Dumbledore me l'avait demandé. Et je suppose que toi aussi. C'est moi que devrait t'en vouloir, pas toi…

- Potter, détache-toi de ta misérable vie qui s'est, eh bien, éteinte aujourd'hui, dit durement l'ancien professeur.

-Ah, c'est pour ça. Je suis en vie et débarrassé d'un truc qui me la pourrissait et je suis heureux. Et je suis aussi heureux de te voir. Mais encore plus de savoir que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise…

-Pas fait de bêtise ? Laisse-moi rire, Potter. J'ai tué mon mentor et je suis retourné ramper près de la pire erreur de ma vie. Chaque seconde, minute, heure, journée est une succession de torture, de peine, de douleur, a tel point que j'ai envie de vomir…''

Harry n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Il s'agenouilla, s'installa derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour du corps un peu trop maigre du Slytherin.

''Je ne peux pas te dire 'je sais' car ce serait un mensonge et si nous recommençons nous devons être le plus honnête possible… j'ai été bloqué deux mois chez mon cher cousin, dont un avec ma Némésis scolaire. Je viens juste d'entrer dans la guerre alors je ne peux pas dire que je sais toutes les atrocités qu'Il a commise, ou ce que tu as fait. Mais je sais une chose. Tu n'as pas tué Albus Dumbledore...''

Snape ricana, ce qui interrompit le discours du Griffindor. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas démonter et continua, en baissant la voix pour le rendre moins méfiant.

''… parce que c'est moi qui l'ait fait. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, pas comme je la connais, Severus. Dans les deux cas, c'était son choix. Mais je le hais de t'avoir obligé à retourner auprès de Face de Serpent et aussi qu'il m'ait caché des choses, des choses importantes. Aussi, Severus, malgré ta trahison, qui n'en est pas une, je continuai de t'aimer. C'est quelque chose de plus fort que toutes tes actions ou même tes paroles sombres. Parce que même cette partie de toi, je l'aime. Et je suis si désolé que tu doives faire toute ces choses que tu ne souhaites pas…

-Albus ne m'a pas forcé. Je l'ai fait de mon plein gré. Et il était mourant, je le savais. Depuis l'incident avec la bague en fait… mais j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Qui d'autre pouvait ?

-Severus, pourquoi l'as-tu fait alors ? Pourquoi ?''

Harry serra un peu plus le corps tremblant de l'ancien professeur. Potter avait compris, il avait compris le pourquoi mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche du Slytherin.

''La question n'est pas pourquoi, mais pour qui, Potter. Et il se trouve que c'était pour sauver ta misérable vie, comme toujours… Comment veux-tu gagner une guerre sans savoir ce qu'il se trame de l'autre côté ? Comment…

-Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, Sev. Tu n'avais pas à le fai…

-Mais c'était la seule chose en mon pouvoir Potter ! C'était la seul chose que je _pouvais_ faire ! Pour t'aider ! S'écria Snape.

-Même si ça doit te faire mal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé, où même demander mon avis ? Pourquoi dois-tu de faire souffrir en ma cause alors que je ne te l'ais pas demander ?

-Parce que je t'aime, crétin de Griffindor, et que ça sera la seule fois de toute ta vie que tu entendras ces maudits mots sortir de ma bouche !''

Severus Snape n'avait toujours pas levé la tête et donc il ne put voir le grand sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry Potter. Mais il sentait le cœur de celui-ci, qui battait fort, tellement que ça se répercutait dans son corps. Et il ne voulait pas lever la tête pour voir ces misérables yeux verts qui regardait son âme. Car son âme était noire, déchiquetée et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de bienveillance.

''Je t'aime aussi, imbécile de chauve souris, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et je ne te demande pas de me le redire car je le sais, mais j'aimerai bien voir ton visage, et te soigner si tu es blessé. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas, ta fille m'a donné une merveille de potion qui me procure un puits d'énergie et que ton fils a soigné mes blessures. Oh, tant que j'y suis, tout le monde va bien. Bon, Lisah, d'après ce que j'ai compris, a faillit avoir son cœur d'arraché mais sinon, elle va bien. Noah a été en charge de l'Ordre pendant un mois et demi et j'en suis venu à le détester… quant à Draco, c'est un bon bougre. Je l'appelle Blondie, il a horreur de ça, mais il le préfère à Barbie, une fois que je lui ai expliquer qui était Barbie. Elijah m'a enseigné pas mal de magie noire cet été, mais il est très gentil bien que complètement cinglé. Tu vois, on prend soin de moi, alors laisses moi prendre soin de toi, c'est moi tour maintenant.

-Tu as grandi Potter, j'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverai jamais, murmura Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

-Eh, j'ai même du poil au menton ! Et j'ai grandi, je veux dire, réellement, j'ai pris plus de dix centimètres. Et d'après Mione, je suis aussi plus carré…

-Je voulais dire mentalement, Potter. Que tu es un adulte maintenant…

-Difficile de ne pas en devenir un. Mais… je suis un Griffindor, faut pas pousser non plus…''

Severus souffla alors qu'Harry se leva et se plaça devant lui. Avec des gestes tendres, il desserra les fines mains du tissu des robes noires et les plaça par terre. Puis, il mit ses mains en coupe sur le visage de son amant pour le soulever.

''Tu as été puni ? Demanda Harry en ancrant son regard dans celui du Deatheater.

-A ton avis Potter ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai été blessé par des attaques lancées par mes enfants ? Même le Lord le sais, que je suis intouchable…

-Et c'est pour cela qu'il te corrige. Je ne le pensais pas si crétin… Allez, debout, je crois qu'il y a une chambre d'a peu près propre là haut…

-Je veux rester ici. Le feu me réchauffe, Potter. Et je n'ai pas la force de me déplacer plus loin…

-D'accord, d'accord. Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, le seul qui puisse te soigner est Noah et, disons que ton fils est aussi hargneux que toi dans tes mauvais jours lorsqu'il n'a pas dormi. Ou eu son quota de sexe…

-Par pitié, ne parle plus jamais de la vie sexuelle de mes enfants, surtout celle de Noah, Potter ! Gronda Snape.

-Ah, ça m'avait manqué ça ! Tu sais, maintenant que je suis chef et tout ça, personne ne me dispute, ou je me dispute avec personne ça dépend comment on voit le truc. A part Noah. C'est chiant franchement, je sais qu'on est en guerre et tout, et tout, mais quand même, pour eux je suis le messie ! Putain, je me suis prit un sortilège de la mort ! Et maintenant, pour les muggles, j'équivaux à Jésus, ça va grandement me compliquer la tache… sans compter que Draco et Ron doivent cohabiter ensemble et crois moi, je n'ai pas hâte, bien que Mione m'aidera, j'en suis sur. Bah oui, tu ne veux pas parler, je parle pour deux.

-Potter, ferme là. Mets-moi sur le canapé puisque tu as un trop plein d'énergie et va chercher mon sac, il y a des potions dedans.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, Vieillard ? Questionna le plus petit alors qu'il mettait Severus sur le canapé.

-Tu parles trop ! Et je ne suis pas vieux…

-Heureux de l'entendre. Alors, tu as besoin de quoi comme potion ?

- Amènes-les moi. Je n'ai aucune confiance dans tes maigres qualités de potioniste.

-Ah, Blondie a dit la même chose. C'est un trait que caractère des Slyth…

-Harry, par pitié, ferme là !

-Ah, enfin ! J'ai du quand même déblatérer pas mal de conneries pour avoir un 'Harry' ! Bon, voilà ton sac. Et tu as raison sur mes capacités en potion, mieux vaut que tu te soignes tout seul. Je vais voir si je trouve des couvertures ou…

-Reste ici, Harry, Merlin tout puissant. Le feu chauffe assez ! ''

Il but quatre potions. Harry le voyait maintenant, son amant. Avec des cernes noires, un teint cireux, les joues creusées, les cheveux emmêlés et gras.

''Tu n'as vraiment pas bonne mine, Sev.

-Je suis fatigué, Harry et je ne mange pas bien. Bien sur que j'ai une mauvaise mise !

-Tu veux peut être mangé un peu ?

-Non, je veux dormir. Tu peux sortir la boite noire également ? Ca me préviendra si quelqu'un me cherche. Et, sois un ange, vient donc dans mes bras. Tu as peut être grandi mais je reste le plus grand.

-Méchant Sev ! Et qui te dis que j'ai fini de grandir ? Bon, d'accord, y'a peu de chance mais quand même ! Et puis, je suis le plus fort !

-Ne nous disputons pas Harry.

-Ben, le souci c'est que j'ai de l'énergie pendant encore neuf heures et qu'après les neuf heures passées, je vais dormir au moins une journée, d'après Lisah. Alors que toi, tu es fatigué, ce que je comprends.

-Potter, tu parles vraiment trop.

-J'ai passé deux mois à parler au minimum alors je me ra…''

Pour le faire taire car si il y avait bien une chose au monde que Severus détestait plus que le Griffindor, c'était les Griffindors bavards. Et celui là, il avait un moyen de l'arrêter. Efficace, qui plus est. L'embrasser. Le must ? C'était agréable pour lui aussi.

''Tu sais avec ton truc de sacrifice, ça me fait penser que tu as peut être un côté…

-Dit Griffindor Potter, et je te jette de ce canapé !

-T'es vraiment pas drôle, Sev !''

Cette fois ci, ce fit Harry qui l'embrassa et monta sur lui. Ils passèrent les trois prochaines heures ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que Severus s'endorme. Harry avait encore six heures à être éveillés et il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Enfin, en y repensant, si.

Grimault Place était devenue une place forte, un refuge des muggles et sorciers. Mais l'ancien QG de l'Ordre était toujours caché avec des protections supplémentaires. Et surtout, connu de Tom. Alors, il fallait un autre endroit sécurisé pour que Severus vienne.

Il y avait aussi le problème de l'austérité de la maison et Harry savait qu'il devait parler à son elfe de maison, nommé Kreattur. Kreattur qui avait les idées bien limitées de sa bien aimé maitresse (vous savez, le tableau qui criait des inepties à chaque fois qu'il était dérangé ? Non ? Toujours pas ? Une prochaine fois alors.) Avant de partir, il vérifia que Severus dormait bien profondément, en écoutant sa respiration profonde et tranquille. Ce qui était le cas.

Maintenant, Harry avança vers la cuisine et appela l'elfe. Qui mit son temps avant de venir. Mais Harry avait décidé de rester zen et poli, même devant lui. Surtout devant lui.

Il ne réajusta même pas les boutons de sa tunique qui dévoilait ses clavicules ainsi que le collier qu'il portait.

Finalement, il arriva. Hargneux et malpoli, comme d'habitude, mais contraint à obéir.

''Maitre a appelé ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin de rendre cette maison habitable et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Comme tu connais la maison dans ses moindres recoins, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, t'en charger ?

-Bien sur Maitre, puis il rajouta sur un ton moins sonore, misérables sangs impures qui piétonnes la maison de ma chère et tendre Maitresse… ''

Harry entendit l'elfe qui n'était pas si discret. Ainsi, il se mit à sa hauteur pour avoir une conversation les yeux dans les yeux (globuleux). En faisant cette position, son collier sorti complètement de sa tunique.

''Kreattur, en premier lieu tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler Maitre. Ensuite, j'ai besoin d'une maison propre et qui puisse accueillir des personnes sans être toxique. Et oui, ce ne sera pas des sangs purs. J'aimerai ton aide mais sinon… tu m'écoutes ?

-Où avez vu eu ce collier, Maitre ? ''

Harry portait toujours le satané collier qui avait couté la vie de son mentor. Et l'elfe le connaissait. Etrange ? Comme le R.A.B par exemple. Et il y avait un Regulus Black qui avait habité cette maison.

''Comment le connais-tu Kreattur ? C'est très important…

-Non, Kreattur ne doit pas le dire, il l'a promis…

-A qui ? A Regulus ? Kreattur, c'est très important. Vraiment important, alors j'ai besoin de savoir toute l'histoire… peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Pour Regulus ?''

La vache, ce truc donnait des pouvoirs de déduction puissant. Son cerveau turbinait à deux cents pourcents. Harry regarda Kreattur combattre ses remords avant qu'enfin, il ne prenne la parole.

''J'ai promis à Maitre Regulus que jamais je ne dirais ce que j'ai fait pour lui…

-Kreattur, dit Harry en lui prenant les mains, Regulus est mort. Tué par le … l'ersatz d'humain qui je veux tuer, aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi le venger. Regulus, comment était-il ?

-Il était gentil, même avec moi et il a toujours recherché l'affection du Traitre. Intelligent également, mais il n'a jamais eu d'ami. C'est pour cela qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec moi, qu'il m'a demandé ce service… nous sommes allés dans une grotte, et il avait un lac, avec une ile au milieu. Une coupe… j'ai du avalé tout le liquide… c'était horrible mais je l'ai fait pour mon Maitre adoré…

-Tu as été très courageux Kreattur, peux-tu continuer ?

-Il y avait ce médaillon au fond. Maitre Regulus l'a pris et en a mis un autre à la place. Il… il m'a remercié et il m'a dit qu'il allait le détruire. Qu'il allait détruire le Lord Noir. Une semaine plus tard, la Maitresse a appris que Maitre Regulus était décédé, tué de la main même du Lord. Elle a même insulté Maitre Regulus !

-Je n'en doute pas, et je suis sur que Regulus était fier de toi et que tu étais son ami. Mais j'ai absolument besoin de savoir où est l'autre médaillon, Kreattur. Le sais-tu ?

-Maitre Regulus l'a caché dans la maison, mais à cause du Traitre, les anciennes pièces des armoiries de la Grande Famille Black ont été pillées et je ne sais pas où il est maintenant… vous allez vraiment venger Maitre Regulus ?

-Grace à lui, je pourrai vaincre le Lord, oui. Et grace à toi aussi Kreattur, merci beaucoup. Tu as toute ma reconnaissance.

-Vous le promettez, Maitre Harry ?

-Je le promets.

-La maison sera restaurée dans les jours qui viennent, Kreattur promet. Voulez vous autre chose de moi ?

-Ca sera tout. Je te remercie…

-Maitre Harry n'a pas besoin de remercier Kreattur, Kreattur doit obéir à Maitre Harry. Maitre Harry est digne de cette maison !

-Bien sur. Pourquoi pas. Va te reposer, Kreattur, tu commenceras plus tard le ménage.

-Merci Maitre Harry. ''

C'était une conversation intéressante, quoiqu'un peu bizarre. Largement bizarre. Bien que maintenant, il pouvait être sur de la loyauté de Kreattur, ce qui enlevait à Harry une épine du pied.

Quatre heures du matin et toujours en pleine forme. Maintenant, une autre question, celle d'un endroit, sécurité et inconnu de tout le monde pour que Severus puisse le prévenir de tout ce qu'il se trame. C'était sur qu'avec un espion si bien placé, la balance penchait vers le camp d'Harry. Mais prudence est mère de sureté.

Finalement, il partit de la maison, sa maison, aux alentours de six heures du matin. Severus n'était toujours pas réveillé alors il s'en chargea. Encore dans les méandres du sommeil, Snape ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Ce fut cinq minutes plus tard qu'il saisit qu'Harry devait partir. Et, qu'à vrai dire, lui aussi. Ils se dirent au revoir et Harry promit de lui trouver un endroit ou ils puissent se rencontrer sans soucis de sécurité. Un léger baiser et ils s'éclipsèrent tout deux dehors, à l'abri de tous.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Galaë's Manor, Harry commença à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à la cuisine, il ouvrit grand les yeux puis prit la parole d'une voix forte.

''Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? ''

* * *

**Yoru** : je suis siiiiiiiiiii désolée. Vraiment. J'avais promis un demi-chapitre et j'ai dépassé ! Mais, que voulez vous que je raconte en 2500, mots ? C'est rien ça ! Bon, assez de plaisanterie. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et oui, il y aura toujours du suspense à la fin de mes chapitres, c'est pour mieux vous tenir en haleine mes petits !

J'espère que les retrouvailles vous ont plus. Ca a été dur de se remettre à la partie romantique qui sera un peu effacée pour le moment. C'est plus complexe que d'écrire sur la guerre. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Et, mon tit Harry, non, la journée n'est pas encore finie ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans une journée à la Jack Bauer. Elle ne se terminera jamais !

Voilà, c'est tout. A dans deux semaines !

Ah oui, Mea Culpa pour les fautes. Je ne crois pas en avoir vu mais bon…

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elle me booste à fond pour écrire vite !

Merci aussi à **lilou5701, crountie, alexou1993, miyahow** (tu vas encore me détester !)**, 6Lisa9 et maos07** pour leur gentil mot, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte. Néanmoins, laisser un petit mot en plus serait bienvenu !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	7. Chapitre IV suite

**We rise or fall**

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **c'est moua ! J'vous ai manqué ?

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre IV suite :**

**Août 97, partie 1.**

.

« _Aimer, c'est se surpasser !_ »

Le portrait de Dorian Gray, Oscar Wilde.

.

''_Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? ''_

-Premier Août 1997, Galaë's Manor, 6 h-

La maison était sans dessus dessous, il y avait des malles, des valises, et même des cartons partout. Dans la cuisine, Lisah était accoudée au coin petit déjeuner et regardait les Weasley s'affairer avec un sourire, qui s'élargir en voyant Harry arriver.

''Ca, Harry, ça s'appelle un déménagement, en bonnes et dues formes. Tu vas bien ?

-Je commence à fatiguer mais oui, je vais bien.

-Ah, tu t'endormiras réellement à dix heures pas avant. C'est le contre coup de la potion, tu devras dormir un jour, voir plus…

-Mais, je vais manquer le mariage de Bill !

-Oh, Harry chéri, dit la matrone Weasley en voyant le brun. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, Mrs Weasley, répondit-il en répondant à son enlacement. Vous venez habiter ici ?

-Lisah nous l'a proposé et vu comment ça se passer, nous avons décidé d'accepter. Le mariage a été repoussé, tu pourras donc y assister. Toute la famille en sera ravie. Lisah, ma puce, où puis-je installer les chambres ?

-Oh, il faut demander à Mindie. La maison est magique, elle était anciennement un orphelinat. Mais depuis que Maman l'a aménagé, le manoir est plus petit, par soucis d'économie. Mindie doit tout remettre en état, mais ça prendra une journée. Je suis désolée, il faudra se serrer pour le moment. Le troisième à quatre chambres, pour vous reposez, et les canapés sont confortables.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma puce. Va donc te reposer.

-Oh, je voudrais bien, mais pas avant trois heures et demies. Une fois la maison a son état, il faudra faire des provisions, au cas où. Et je sais que vous tenez à cuisiner mais Mindie tient à sa cuisine. Personne n'a le droit d'y accédé, à par Harry et de façon très occasionnelle. Sinon, négociez. Je pense que vous savez très bien faire cela ?

-Bien sur. Et encore merci de nous accueillir. Harry chéri, repose-toi bien si je ne te vois pas avant.

-Merci, Mrs Weasley. Bon emménagement ! Lança Harry alors que la matrone s'en allait. Juste les Weasley ?

-Ouep. Pour le moment en tout cas. Ce lieu doit rester le plus secret possible, pour le haut commandement de l'Ordre. Les protections sont très importantes mais je ne veux pas tenter le loup, ou, dans ce cas là, le serpent. D'ailleurs, il ne faut plus prononcer son vrai nom, ou celui qu'il s'est octroyer. A cause de mon stupide frère, il a acquit une formule qui permet de localisé celui qui dit son nom, même avec des boucliers comme les nôtres. Il faudra aussi pensé à se déplacer par un nouveau moyen. Et ça, c'est ton travail…

-Oh que non, ça reste le travail de Noah. Je n'ai pas tout a fait avalé l'excuse qu'il m'a donnée, alors, il me le doit…

-Oh, sadique. J'aime ça. Il faudra aussi faire une réunion avec Madeye, King et Emeline Vance. Ce sont les trois plus sages, on va dire.

-Je sais, Li. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. On peut aller discuter dans un endroit, disons, insonorisé ?

-Sur, dans la bibliothèque. Suis moi.''

La femme entraina Harry vers son lieu de prédilection. La bibliothèque était littéralement au cœur de la maison et les protections de cette pièce étaient exceptionnelles.

''Cette salle sera parfaite pour les réunions. Il n'y aura pas de fuite. Alors, que tiens-tu à me dire, Poussin ?

-Vraiment ? Ca ne finira jamais ?

-Nope.

-Bon, ton père est…

-Ouai, je sais. Il n'est pas si crétin et quelque chose le dérangeait. Tu es allé le voir non ?

-Oui. Il n'allait pas bien, pas à cause de vous bien sur, et oui, je l'ai soigné.

-Il est ton espion, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lisah, avec un sourire.

-Ouai, avec l'excuse qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Quelle tête de mule, franchement !

-Et il nous l'a transmise. Désolée pour toi. Ca va ?

-Disons que ça va aller. Je suis mort hier, n'empêche.

-C'est vrai, d'ailleurs, je te cognerai plus tard en t'ordonnant de ne plus me faire une peur pareille.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu ne devais pas bouger et nous laisser faire ! Dit Harry, en haussant la voix.

-Vrai, seulement j'étais en pleine forme, comme maintenant, et je n'aime pas perdre. Vu que je suis de ton côté, il fallait bien que j'intervienne. Mais je serai prudente, Poussin. Promis.

-Mouai, je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit le cas. J'ai besoin de toi en vie.

-Oh, je savais que tu m'aimais Poussin. Mais j'ai un mari aux basques, ne t'inquiète pas, j'éviterais de me mettre sciemment en danger. Sinon, ça va ? Tu crois toujours qu'on peut gagner ?

-Franchement, j'en sais rien. Mais je dois continuer à y croire, sinon…

-Les autres n'y croiront plus. Tu es un vrai leader maintenant, Poussin. Prêt à manipuler tout le monde ?

-Faut pas pousser non plus. Disons que je cacherai certaines choses à ceux en qui je n'ai pas entièrement confiance.

-Tu veux donc dire que tu auras deux cercles, les confidents, certainement Mione, Ron, Peroxydé, Eli, No et moi, puis le second cercle, celui de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-C'est ça. Albus m'a laissé son ordre à lui. Seulement, c'était son Ordre à lui, avec ses secrets et sa façon de faire.

-Et tu veux faire à ta façon. C'est tout à ton honneur, Poussin. Il y a tout un rayonnage pour t'y aider dans la bibliothèque, Hermione voulait que tu aies tout à porter de main. Et Isarn est prêt à t'aider.

-Tant mieux. J'ai beau avoir lu pas mal de livre, je ne sais pas m'y prendre. Et toi, quoi de nouveau dans ta vie ?

-Coma, sommeil, une folle avec un couteau, un mari bien trop présent, la routine quoi, Poussin, dit doucement Lisah.

-Tu n'as pas de chance ou tu es suicidaire ?

-Surement les deux. Aller, épanches-toi sur mon épaule, j'écoute très bien…''

Et ils parlèrent pendant deux heures et demie. Lisah senti la fatigue venir et décida d'aller se coucher, tout comme Harry. Potter dormi un jour, Lisah deux. Et, heureusement, il ne se passa rien.

.

-04 Août 1997, Galaë's Manor, sept heures du matin-

Harry regardait le soleil se lever. Spectacle a chaque fois merveilleux. Aujourd'hui, Bill allait se marier avec la ravissante Fleur. Qui était debout depuis au moins deux heures, a stresser. Alors, comme un digne chevalier servant, Harry l'aida. Certes, il ne savait pas comment mettre une robe de mariée, ou ce qu'il fallait faire, mais comme sa famille ne pouvait pas venir, vu que les frontières étaient fermées, un peu d'aide était la bienvenue.

Finalement, Harry alla chercher Hermione et Ginny, qui s'y connaissaient mieux. Elles se levèrent assez facilement. Ginny avait digéré le fait que son frère allait se marier et commençait même à apprécier Fleur. Comme quoi, le meilleur remède était le temps. Le temps qui pouvait être aussi un ennemi.

''Merci Ginny de venir m'aider, c'est très aimable à toi, dit la française avec son charmant accent.

-De rien. Alors, va te doucher et te laver les cheveux, nous allons nous occuper de ta robe… tu as peut être faim ?

-Non, je ne peux rien avaler. Et si Bill ne veut plus se marier ? Et si…

-Bill t'aime et maintenant, tu es accepter dans la famille. Vois-tu le plus dur, c'était bien cela. Alors, va te préparer, aujourd'hui, tu vas être la plus belle, rassura Ginny.

-Merci à vous trois. Aller donc manger un bout. ''

Sa douche prit une bonne heure, le temps pour les trois compères de bien manger. Dehors, une tente avait été dressée et des tables accolées les unes aux autres. Il y avait peu d'invités au mariage, du à la conjoncture actuelle. Surtout la famille Weasley (en large), les membres de l'Ordre, des amis d'enfances… environ une centaine de convives étaient demandés. Vinyan et Aira faisaient en sorte que les boucliers soient à leur puissance maximum et que les invités ne représentaient aucun danger. Tout devrait normalement bien se passé. Et même le temps était de la partie, beau, avec une légère brise. Parfait.

A neuf heures, Fleur était coiffée d'un chignon avec des boucles. Merveilleuse et tout le monde reconnaissait sa beauté.

A onze heures, elle était prête, tout comme Bill. Noah avait réussit à réduire les affreuses cicatrices dû à un certain Lycan, mais son visage avait toujours des lignes blanches. Les invités arrivèrent assez rapidement et celui qui devait officier était présent. Tous étaient habillés élégamment de robe de sorcier, bien trop couvrante pour un temps pareil.

Bill était placé près de l'autel, ayant bonne allure avec ses robes rouge bordeaux, son frère Charly juste à côté de lui en qualité de témoin. La famille occupait près de la moitié des invités. Et Fleur arriva. Rayonnante dans une robe beige avec une longue traine, ses yeux bleus transperçant, rehaussé par ses lèvres rouges. Un ange. Et surtout, confiante. Vous savez ce qui était le plus magique à un mariage ? Les yeux du futur marié. Qui s'illuminaient en voyant son aimée. D'un amour inconditionnel.

La cérémonie dura peu longtemps. Mais la fête s'allongea jusqu'à l'aube du lendemain. Harry s'amusa beaucoup, dansa avec Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Lisah et même la mariée. Draco resta dans son coin et fila même assez rapidement. Trop de roux à son goût, même s'il parti après avoir dansé avec Ginny. Sous les yeux fusilleurs de Ron, bien entendu. Lui-même réussit à convaincre Hermione de s'amuser.

Ce fut un beau mariage. Magique dans le sens ou personne ne s'attendait à ce que leur couple fonctionne. Surtout la famille Weasley. Surtout après la bataille de Hogwart. Ce n'était pas un mariage de convenance, ni de beauté et certainement pas d'argent. C'était un mariage d'amour, le plus pur et le plus beau qu'il soit. Un vrai mariage. Fait pour durer.

.

-06 Août 1997, Galaë, 12h-

La vie avait reprit son cours, tranquillement. Bien sur, le lendemain de la fête, personne n'était en état de faire quoique ce soit mais qu'est ce que c'était revigorant ! Joie, espoir, vie future, réunit en un seul endroit. De quoi redonner le sourire. Surtout à Harry. Bien qu'il continuait à être sur le qui vive et à attendre la prochaine catastrophe, il était bien plus détendu.

La maison avait triplé de surface et Mindie avait fait des merveilles. Y habitait maintenant Arthur et Molly Weasley et leurs enfants, Harry et Draco, Hermione, Tonks et Remus, Neville et sa grand-mère, Luna et son père, ainsi que Madeye, Emeline et Kingsley. Dehors, le monde était calme, les Ministères fonctionnaient toujours, mais il y avait une vague de paranoïa. Et Voldemort était tranquille.

La bibliothèque était finalement devenue la salle de réunion. Harry passait ses journées là bas, entre une dispute de Ron et Draco, un conseil d'Hermione, un conseil d'Eli (du style, tuer tout le monde et devenir le maitre du monde)… et Noah. Noah faisait les basses besognes d'Harry, vengeance qu'il avait accepté assez facilement. Il y avait une bonne entente.

Bref, depuis une semaine, il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Et, pour Harry, c'était pire. L'attente, c'était le pire.

Ce fut plus tard dans la soirée que l'attente prit fin. De manière assez sanglante.

''Harry ! Cria Mr Weasley. Le Ministère a été attaqué !

-Vous allez bien ? Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Potter.

-Oui, mais le Ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort…

-V… Face de Serpent est à la tête du Ministère ? Demanda Ron.

-Techniquement oui, Ron, il a mis une marionnette à la tête. Seules quelques personnes le savent…

-Ils vont faire passer ça pour une attaque, répondit Kingsley. Pour le public, il y encore une résistance…

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas. Que va devenir Hogwart ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il va certainement devenir un repère pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire Harry.

-Combien de victimes ? Murmura Potter.

-Ca ne servira à rien de le savoir, Bonhomme, intervint Madeye.

-Combien ?

-Poussin, si tu devais compter toute les victimes, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Alors, laisse tomber, dit doucement Lisah.

-Mais… quel humain je serai si je…

-Potter, tu es un chef maintenant, alors, tu ne peux pas pleurer, tu ne peux pas montrer de faiblesses, dit Draco d'une voix froide.

-Si je le fais, je ne serai bon à rien, Draco. Ma force, c'est mon humanité ! Lança Harry, haut et fort.

-Bon, Poussin, tu me donnes mal au crâne. Alors, peu importe combien il a de morts. Il faut avant tout penser à la suite. Il faut se renseigner sur les points nerveux de FdS…

-FdS ? Questionna Arthur.

-Face de Serpent, Arthur, répondit Lisah. Je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, allez vous reposer et restez en famille. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

-Je dois sortir, annonça Potter.

-Si tu y tiens, mais soit prudent, dit Hermione, en l'embrassant. ''

Oui, il avait besoin de sortir, de s'enfermer quelque part et de pleurer. Deux jours auparavant, Harry avait aménagé un appartement dans le quartier de Mayfar, près de Hyde Park, un lieu de rencontre pour Severus et lui. Il avait bien évidemment été aidé par Noah, qui était celui qui s'y connaissait le mieux en aménagement et sort de dissimulation. Leur endroit à eux deux.

Harry avait demandé à avoir un Portkey spécial pour qu'il soit transporté là bas en un rien de temps. Ainsi, il avait juste à s'enfermer dans sa chambre, activé le moyen de transport et le voilà à Londres. Et il pleura.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il sentit une paire de bras l'entourer et le bercer. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait, littéralement, venir ici.

''Et si… et … si… je n'y arrive pas, hein ? Demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

-Tu as un cœur, fit une voix grave, et ça qui te rend si spécial. C'est ce qui te fera gagner…

-Comment tu peux en être si sur ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas perdre, Harry. ''

Ca fit pouffer de rire le Griffindor.

''Tu sais que ta fille à dit exactement la même chose, Severus ?

-Ah, elle a quelque chose de moi ? Bon à savoir. Pourquoi tu pleures réellement ?''

Potter mit quelques minutes avant de répondre. Pourquoi ?

''Parce que je suis impuissant. On ne sait rien de lui, ni où il se cache, ni ce qu'il prévoit. Je ne peux rien faire à part réparer les dégâts.

-Tu es un crétin Potter.

-Merci chéri, je t'aime aussi. Quoi d'autre ?

-Hum, ta répartie est bien meilleure, dit Severus, en souriant (hum, tirant légèrement sa bouche pour faire un semblant de sourire). Tant mieux. Je peux te donner quelques informations, bien que je ne sache pas les lieux exacts. Il est un peu paranoïaque. Mais il a prit plaisir à s'installer à Hogwart et tu as devant toi le nouveau directeur.

-Bien sur, ça a été sa maison. Et le Ministère ?

-En gardant les choses secrètes, il peut mieux manipuler le monde. Mais dit aux Weasley de ne pas y retourner, il va y avoir des rafles assez cruelles. Oh, et les places fortes, bonnes idées. Ca a mit mon cher Maitre en colère et il a bien deviné qui les avaient fait. Tu peux aussi aider les muggles, ce sont eux qui vont le plus souffrir et essayer d'établir une communication avec les autres pays. Ton nom est connu là bas.

-Je n'aime pas te savoir près de lui, à ramper, Sev, murmura le plus petit.

-Et moi donc, je préfèrerai être enfermé dans une pièce avec Eli plutôt que de rester cinq minutes avec Lui. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut faire avec, finit le Slytherin avant d'embrasser son amant. ''

On dirait que la discussion est finie. Et il était bien connu que le sexe rendait heureux !

.

-07Août 1997, Galaë's Manor, 16 heures-

''ALERTE ! DOWNING STREET EST ATTAQUE ! ALERTE ! Hurla une voix criarde, celle des alarmes.

-Ok, Noah et Draco, pour les blessés, Eli, fait ce que tu veux, Lisah, j'aimerai que tu…

-Va te faire voir Poussin, je viens, dit la jeune femme en essayant d'attacher ses cheveux.

-Ron, les jumeaux et Charly, vous restez à mes côtés. Ginny, tu peux préparer des chambres pour les blessés au Square ? Kreattur sera gentil avec toi et t'aidera. Les autres, préparez vous à combattre, finit Harry. Nous nous soulèveront ou nous tomberons ! ''

Il y eut des cris de guerre et tout le monde couru pour se mettre à sa place. Une fois les vêtements enfilés, les armes affutées, et les oreillettes installées tous se réunirent en cercle et disparurent.

Toutes les fenêtres de Downing Street étaient explosées. Il y avait beaucoup de cadavres et de personne qui se vidaient de leur sang juste devant l'adresse symbolique. En y entrant, c'était pire. Harry prit la tête du cortège pour essayer de trouver Kingsley, qui devait se charger de la protection du Premier Ministre.

En arrivant au deuxième étage, accompagné des Weasley et de Lisah, il trouva l'Auror en train de se battre contre des Deatheaters. Les rouquins lui donnèrent un coup de main, alors que Lisah tomba, ayant été tiré par les cheveux par une certaine elfe.

''Va chercher le Premier Ministre, Harry ! Laisse-moi cette garce…

-Que de vilain mot sortant de la bouche d'une couronnée, murmura en anglais Anduril Wirilome.

-Quelle manière d'entré au combat, Princesse. Et je veux ma revanche, un face à face et ton gentil toutou là bas n'a pas intérêt de s'approcher.

-Lar restera à sa place. Il est très doué pour cela. En garde, misérable.''

Harry courra et passa la porte facilement, pour voir le Premier Ministre John Blow et sa femme, apeurés.

''Aller, prenez ma main, on s'en va vous mettre à l'abri !

-Vous n'allez pas combattre ? Demanda à femme, d'un air hautain.

-Je suis un leader et je ne dois pas mourir. Alors maintenant, vous allez la fermer et prendre ma main, à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir peut être ? Lança Harry, assez durement.

-Nous vous suivons, Mr Potter, trancha Blow.

-Premier Ministre sécurisé, dit Harry dans son oreillette. Sauvez-le plus de personnes possibles et partez ! ''

Et il disparut, pour arriver au Square Grimmauld. Des blessés étaient déjà arrivés et en train d'être soignés. Potter conduisit le couple dans la cuisine ou l'elfe de maison préparait beaucoup de lait au chocolat.

''Maitre ! Bon retour à la maison !

-Kreattur, j'ai une mission pour toi. Peux-tu, s'il te plait, surveiller ces deux personnes ? Demanda Harry en se mettant à la hauteur de l'elfe.

-Bien sur Maitre. Kreattur est heureux de servir le Maitre.

-Merci. Je dois y aller, j'ai à faire. Je reviendrai dans peu de temps et…

-Je viens avec vous, Mr Potter. Il s'agit de mon pays ! Tempêta Blow. ''

Harry prit quelques secondes de pause avant de répondre. Après tout, il était l'image des muggles, il méritait quelques explications. Après des vérifications de routine, voir s'il était sous Imperium ou quelconque sortilèges, Harry prit sa décision.

''Je vous emmène au QG de l'Ordre, mais votre femme reste ici pour le moment. C'est ma maison et elle est la bienvenue. Si elle pouvait aider pour les blessés, ça serait bien. Prenez ma main.

-Merci jeune homme, j'apprécie.''

Un signe de la tête et ça y était, ils s'entendaient. Ils transplanèrent donc pour atterrir à Galaë's. Là ou les membres de l'Ordre, excepté ceux qui s'occupaient des blessés, devaient se réunir. Les Weasley étaient de retour et Harry enlaça chacun d'entre eux. Draco aussi, mais juste de passage pour récupérer des potions, avec Hermione. Tous étaient rentrés, vu que Downing Street était tombé. Tous, sauf quelqu'un.

''Où est Lisah ? Demanda le chef de l'Ordre.''

Quelques secondes plus tard, le centre nerveux de la politique britannique explosa, balayant à un kilomètre à la ronde tout ce qui vivait.

* * *

**Yoru** : vraiment, je ne vais pas y arriver aux 2500 mots. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu de suspense…. J'espère que vous avez aimé, ce petit chapitre tranquille ou il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Je voulais quand même intégré le mariage de Fleur et Bill, car c'est un couple que j'apprécie grandement. Et J'espère que vous aimez comment je construis le chef de guerre nommé Harry.

Et vous avez l'explication du titre. Nous nous soulèverons ou nous tomberons, mais ça sonnait mieux en anglais. We rise or fall. Tadam !

Voilà, c'est tout. A dans deux semaines !

Ah oui, Mea Culpa pour les fautes. Je ne crois pas en avoir vu mais bon…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elle me booste à fond pour écrire vite !

Merci aussi à **lilou5701, crountie, Louisejolie, miyahow** (tu vas encore me détester !)**, 6Lisa9 et maos07** pour leur gentil mot, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte. Néanmoins, laisser un petit mot en plus serait bienvenu !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	8. Chapitre V

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et variés, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **le voici, le voilà ! Après le suspense insoutenable du dernier chapitre, voici la suite ! Bien sur, il y aura du suspense à la fin…

Z'ai un problèèèèèèèèmeuh ! Et j'ai besoin de votre avis, lecteurs. Est-ce que mon texte est réellement du rating M ou reste dans le rating K ? Est-ce que des jeunes de treize ans ne seront pas choqués ? Bref, parce en montant le rating par précaution, je perds des lecteurs.

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre V :**

**Août 97, partie 3.**

**.**

'' _Les armes sont les bijoux des hommes.''_

Appareil de la terre, Jean Follain_. _

.

''_Où est Lisah ? Demanda le chef de l'Ordre.''_

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le centre nerveux de la politique britannique explosa, balayant à un kilomètre à la ronde tout ce qui vivait._

-07 Août 1997, Galaë's Manor, quelques minutes auparavant.-

Luna observa la faille apparue dans le petit salon d'un regard globuleux. Elle et son père étaient arrivés la veille et elle n'avait pas été autorisée à partir. Bien qu'elle se débrouille en défense, il était vrai que l'attaque n'était pas son fort et qu'elle n'avait pas l'instinct de survie nécessaire à une bataille. Aussi, son travail était juste de recenser les combattants qui étaient de retour. Maintenant que sa tache était terminée, elle alla prendre un livre et se reposa, quelques minutes.

Seulement, peu de temps après qu'elle s'assit, une faille se matérialisa au mur d'en face, juste au dessus de la cheminé noire, qui détonnait de la pièce entièrement blanche. La ligne était bleue, large d'un centimètre et Luna, malgré sa mémoire et ses recherches sur le plus inexplicables en magie, ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Harry lui avait dit que rien ne pouvait arriver dans cette maison sans le consentement de celle-ci. En effet, il y avait un bouclier de sang, elfique, alchimique, magique et même de nécromancien. Bref, rien de mauvais ne pouvait passer. Alors, la faille était forcément bonne, n'est ce pas ?

Une voix cassa sa réflexion, qu'elle reconnu aussitôt en tant que celle de son ami, Harry.

''Où est Lisah ?''

Il était vrai qu'elle manquait à l'appel, mais elle était indépendante de l'Ordre. Luna détourna le regard de la faille quelques secondes, puis y retourna. La faille était maintenant rouge. Il valait mieux prévenir Harry, se dit-elle.

''Harry, vient, il y a un truc bizarre ! Lança la blonde.''

Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard, affolé. La faille était maintenant blanche, d'une luminosité qui nécessitait de lunettes de soleil pour la regarder. Et un corps en surgit à toute vitesse, alla se cogner sur le mur, puis retomba, inconscient.

''Lisah ! S'écrièrent quelques personnes.''

En effet, c'était bien elle. De ce qu'ils voyaient, elle allait bien, elle respirait et il n'y avait pas de sang. La faille explosa et se résorba en une seconde. Harry s'élança vers elle et la retourna. Il lâcha un cri devants l'ampleur des dégâts. La jeune femme avait le bras gauche et une partie de son épaule brulés, assez gravement.

''ALLEZ ME CHERCHER NOAH ! Cria Harry, paniqué. ''

Aussi, Ron parti chercher le frère de la blessée. Potter ne savait que faire, les brûlures étaient noires et profondes et elle avait l'air de souffrir dans son inconscience. Il tient la main droite de son ami et espéra que Noah arriva vite. Ce qu'il fit. Et le dernier Snape ne paniqua pas, resta calme et demanda à son mari (Elijah était on ne sait où) d'aller chercher Elyon. Bizarrement, il ne dit rien et parti rapidement.

Noah prit un sac et sorti des potions, des potions et des bandes. Il lança plusieurs sorts en latin et aussi en elfique, puis déchira le haut de Lisah avant de badigeonner la peau noire d'une substance verte fluo. Puis, il prit la bande, sortes de feuille coupées et mises bout à bout et l'enroula du bout des doigts jusqu'à l'épaule. Une fois finit, il dégagea du visage de sa sœur une mèche de cheveu et se tourna vers les spectateurs.

''Elle va survivre, comme toujours. Amenez là dans sa chambre et Elyon ne devrait pas tarder. Ne le retenez surtout pas, il serait capable de vous cognez. Je retourne au Square, il y a beaucoup de blessés et je suis le seul à pouvoir les soigner. Prenez soin d'elle.''

Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front, serra l'épaule d'Harry et parti, ses affaires au poing. Un des jumeaux Weasley –qui sait lequel !- prit la jeune femme et la porta dans sa chambre. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre retournèrent à l'ancien QG pour aider, sauf Kingsley, qui vint donner main forte à Harry. Car il y avait un inconnu dans cette maison, un certain Premier Ministre.

''Mr le Premier Ministre, veuillez me suivre, intervint Harry, la fatigue se voyant sur ses traits.''

Le trio s'enferma dans la bibliothèque et activèrent tous les sortilèges qui la protège des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils allèrent sur la mezzanine, ou était disposé des fauteuils et un canapé. Une fois installé, avec une tasse de café pour Harry et du thé pour les autres, John Blow pu enfin parler.

''Ainsi, vous êtes vraiment le chef ?

-Non, je suis un écolier en vacance. A votre avis ? Répondit hargneusement Harry, avant de se prendre la tête dans ses bras. Désolé, mauvaise journée. Enfin, moins que le votre. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Quel est cet endroit ? Est-il protégé contre… comment il s'appel déjà ?

-Face de Serpent. On ne peut plus dire son nom sous peine d'ouvrir les protections. Nous sommes au QG de l'Ordre et nous sommes en sécurité, rien ne peut passer ici et notre ennemi n'est pas assez fou pour venir ici.

-Il sait ou est cette maison ? Mais…

-Estel, l'ancienne propriétaire, a été tué devant lui. Elle a lancé une malédiction et depuis, aucun de ceux qui étaient présents ne peuvent mettre le pied ici, sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il y a des places fortes dans tout le pays, la plupart du temps assez grand pour que le maximum de personnes puisse être en sécurité, Mr le Premier Ministre.

-Kingsley, pourquoi suivez vous ce jeune homme ? J'aimerai avoir votre avis.

-Je connais Harry depuis maintenant deux ans. J'ai connu son parrain, ainsi qu'il y a longtemps ses parents. Mais j'ai surtout foi en Albus Dumbledore et Harry est le digne porteur de la flamme. La situation du pays est instable et pour le moment, nous nous contentons de défendre sans attaquer. Non pas que nous ayons peur, mais parce que nous ne voulons pas de victimes innocentes. Nous avons des envoyés diplomatiques et nous attendons leurs réponses, dit l'Auror.

-Et votre Ministère ? Il est toujours là, non ? Demanda John, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-Il est tombé voilà quelque temps. Maintenant, il y a une marionnette à sa tête pour ne pas créer de panique mais mes informateurs m'ont appris qu'il y avait des rafles sur la pureté du sang. Le seul moyen de revenir à une vie normale est de notre côté. Nos moyens sont clandestins et nous n'avons pas d'ampleur. Peu de gens combattent de notre côté, vu qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe et préfèrent suivre les instructions de l'entité politique, expliqua Potter.

-J'ai eu le président des Etats Unis eu téléphone, il y a quelques heures. Il était d'accord pour nous envoyé de l'aide, avec un certain Roch, je crois, dit doucement Blow.

-Par Merlin, elle va nous péter un câble là ! S'écria le chef de l'Ordre. Lisah, la fille blessée. Elle a fait ses études là-bas et connait la plupart des combattants de cette organisation. Et elle a une façon de voire assez particulière de la guerre.

-Vous vous démerdez tout seul, cita Shacklebolt. Eh bien, elle va être forcée de rester au lit un moment, non ? Ca devrait permettre au Premier Ministre de parler avec son homologue étasunien. Avez-vous des questions ?

-Non, j'ai des inquiétudes. L'économie va s'effondrer ce qui va entrainer une catastrophe ! Le pays va être ruiné et ça va être la guerre civile !

-Ouai, vous avez tout compris, dit Harry. Les muggles seront enragés et s'attaqueront aux sorciers, ou à leurs voisins. Les sorciers, poussés par le Ministère, feront de même. Un plan tout en finesse, ou sa responsabilité sera connue que trop tard.

-Un plan sans faille, murmura sombrement le chef du pays.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde ! Ce crétin me pourri la vie depuis ma naissance et alors que je criais haut et fort qu'il était de retour, le Ministère ne m'a pas cru. Et maintenant, on en est là. Cette année était capitale et nous en payons le prix…

-Harry, le Premier Ministre pourra loger ici, non ? Il y a assez de place ?

-Hum, commença le brun après un moment de réflexion, Tonks doit amener ses parents, vu que cette chère Bellatrix à une rancœur particulière pour sa sœur ainée, mais je pense qu'on peut les caser quelque part. Bonne idée, King. Ainsi, vous serez au cœur de l'action.

-Je vous en remercie, Harry. Et appelez moi John, je vous prie.''

Les deux plus vieux partirent donc à leurs occupations, laissant Harry seul, avec ses pensées. Oui, ils étaient en mode défense. Car leur ennemi était dans l'ombre, bien caché, posant ses pions avec doigté. Qu'il n'était pas présent durant la débâcle du Downing Street, ça voulait tout dire. La nuit allait être longue. Très longue.

.

-09 Août 1997, Galaë's Manor, six heures du matin-

C'était vraiment bizarre d'ouvrir les yeux, de se sentir reposé et de voir qu'il faisait encore nuit. Surtout pour une lève tard. Lisah tourna la tête pour voir son mari endormi près d'elle. Son bras lui faisait encore mal, elle avait interdiction de le bouger. Un peu plus et elle le perdait. Elle s'était réveillé la veille et avait eu le droit à une intervention. Elle sourie en se remémorant les savons qu'elle avait eu.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la félicité. Après avoir raconté son histoire, Lisah avait vu la lassitude dans les yeux d'Harry. Il l'avait bien caché, mais elle l'avait vu. Maintenant, ils avaient un gros, gros problème. Anduril Wirilome. Pire que la peste bubonique et le choléra combiné. Et ce damné Lar, qui avait presque réussit à lui faire perdre son bras. Qui sait qui était leurs suivants ? Ils devaient être nombreux.

Et maintenant, sa maison était envahie. Bon, le Premier Ministre avait l'air d'être gauche dans ce nouvel univers, mais sinon, il était gentil. Et poli ! Par rapport aux autres hommes politiques, ça changeait.

Ce que son mari était beau. Bon, niveau intelligence, c'était pas le top. Il parlait sans prendre le temps de réflexion, avait un champ de vision des plus restreint, mais il était canon. C'était un leader, avec une aisance de parole et de geste. Un peu immature. Mais juste. Aimant. Protégeant ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Et canon.

''Te voir sourire à une heure aussi indue du matin est inquiétant, chérie, murmura la masse à côté d'elle.

-Je pense à une montagne de chocolat. Le chocolat devrait être au pouvoir. Bien dormi ?

-Tu ronfles. Mais oui. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en collant son front à celui de sa femme.

-J'allais mieux jusqu'à ce que tu parles. Ton haleine est horrible, amour. Je vais bien, je peux bouger les doigts et la douleur est largement supportable. Je pense à la réunion de tout à l'heure, dit-elle en retournant la tête pour fixer le plafond.

-Je dois retourner au château, il y a une réunion, cet après midi.

-Elyon ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois qu'il y a des personnes qui ne te sont pas fidèles.

-Je sais, trésor, je sais. C'est pour ça que je montre prudent, mais ça, c'est mon problème. Tu sais, j'ai eu une idée fabuleuse pour éviter que tu ailles chercher la mort…

-Je ne vais pas cher… continue.

-Merci. Je me disais qu'un petit bébé…

-Alors là, tu peux toujours courir ! Dit amusée la jeune femme.

-Hey, il me faut mon héritier !

-Si tu veux, mais il se trouve que par le plus grand des hasards, c'est moi qui décide. Et c'est un grand non, planqué dans un boite, enroulé de papier cadeau avec du ruban et des nœuds. Non.

-Mais… c'est pas juste !

-M'en fiche ! On est en guerre, crétin et je suis une des personnes qui peut y mettre fin. Fin de la discussion. Sinon, je te sors du lit à coup de pied.

-J'ai déjà survécu à ça. Je savais que tu dirais non, mais je devais tenter. Juste, reste en vie et si possible en un seul morceau. Tu promets ?

-Tu sais que j'ai horreur de promettre quelque chose dont je ne sais pas si…

-Promet !

-Je te le promets, dit finalement Lisah. Et toi ?

-Ma fonction première est de fuir tout danger, ma puce. Je promets. J'dois y'aller. Sinon, Vinyan viendra et je n'aime pas le voir en colère.

-J'adore le voir en colère !

-Forcément ! Lança l'elfe. Il ne se met jamais en colère contre toi !

-C'est bien pour ça. Aller, passe une bonne journée, dit-elle juste avant de l'embrasser.

-Toi aussi. Pas de connerie.

-Quel langage châtié, votre majesté !

-Oui, je l'ai appris d'une petite fille…

-Je jurai tant que ça ?

-Disons que tu jures moins maintenant.''

Et il parti avant de recevoir un oreiller menaçant qui se dirigeait vers la porte. En rigolant. Lisah continua de réfléchir. A la réunion. Celle prévu en fin de matinée. Un bien beau bordel.

Vers onze heures, étant présent le Premier Ministre John Blow, les Aurors Madeye, Shakelbolt, Tonks, Vince, les propriétaires Noah, Lisah et Elijah. Ainsi que la famille Weasley, Hermione, Draco, Remus et bien sur, Harry. Tous réunis dans la bibliothèque.

''Hogwart est pris, le Ministère est tombé, c'est la merde partout. Qu'est ce qui peut bien nous arriver de pire ? Lança Harry Potter à l'assemblé.

-Crois moi Harry, ça peut être pire, souffla Lisah.

-Je suis d'accord avec la petite, dit Madeye. On est peut être mal barré, mais il reste de l'espoir. On a bien un espion dans les rangs de Vous-savez-qui, des alliés…

-Oui, mais on a perdu un avantage capital à cause de la bataille de Londres, rétorqua Harry. Nous avons des places sur partout en Angleterre mais après ce qui est arrivé au Pays de Galles…

-Les muggles ont peur, les sorciers ont peur… pourquoi ne pas demander d'aide aux elfes ? Proposa Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Non, dirent les trois Snape en même temps.

-Non, ils ne nous aideront qu'en cas d'extrême urgence seulement. Je leur ai déjà parlé, dit Harry.

-Gringotts fermé n'aide pas non plus, rétorqua Draco.

-C'est ça, enfonce le clou encore plus loin Mal…Black, répondit hargneusement Ron.

-Stop. Pas de dispute aujourd'hui. Qu'en est-il des autres pays Européens ? Reprit le Survivant.

-Silence radar. L'Italie refuse de nous aider et demande à Isarn de rappliquer vite fait. En France, Madame Maxime essaie de rassemblé des alliés mais ça ne donne pas grand-chose. Pour le reste, ils font comme si il n'y avait pas de problème, décrit Noah.

-La crise économique n'aide pas non plus, et elle a des répercussions partout, poursuivit Elijah, en regardant ses ongles. La misère s'installe de plus en plus et la famine commence à faire rage.

-Ces problèmes sont bien sur horribles mais nous devons nous concentrer sur l'ennemi avant tout, dit Harry. Nous disperser allongera cette guerre et personne ne le veut, surtout pas moi. Pour les réfugiés, utilisé les quartiers protégés. Grimmauld place, Privet Drive, Rochester, St James principalement. Mais seul les personnes de confiance peuvent venir ici, à Galaë's. Notre QG doit rester le plus longtemps secret.

-Et Hogwart ? Lança Dora.

- Laissons-le-lui. L'école fonctionne toujours, même si c'est une école pour sang purs. Pour le moment, laissons-le-lui. De toute façon, il ne protège que l'école et pas la Forêt interdite. Ce qu'il faut avant tout trouver, c'est l'emplacement de son QG…

-L'espion ne peut pas le faire ? Demanda Ron.

-Non, il a une autre mission. Répondit Potter. Eli ? Draco ?

-J'étais inconscient lorsque j'ai _quitter_ le Lord. Je ne peux pas t'aider, Harry.

-Je n'ai jamais su exactement ou c'était, désolé Poussin. Et puis, qui te dit qu'il en n'a qu'un ? Le Manoir Malfoy aussi est un repère, tout comme le Ministère, Hogwart, l'allé des Embrumes…

-Oui, je sais. On est vraiment mal barré ?

-Disons que ça va être plus dur que prévu, dit doucement Lisah. Bon, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques contre des refuges depuis quelques jours, alors restez sur vos gardes. Harry, un dernier mot ?

-Soyez prudent surtout. C'est tout ce que je vous souhaite. La séance est terminée.''

Les quelques sorciers du premier cercle du nouvel Ordre du Phénix se retirèrent, laissant leur leader seul avec son cercle d'intime dans la grande bibliothèque. Ron s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour partager ses conclusions par rapport aux derniers coups de Voldemort. Hermione était plongé dans un livre, d'où son silence pendant la réunion.

''Harry, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème.

-Je sais. Le problème Anduril Wirilome… merde, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, Ron !

-Je sais Harry, je sais, souffla le roux. Eh, blondinet, aide donc Hermione dans ses recherches au lieu de te tourner les pouces !

-Saleté de rouquin, j'ai pas dormi depuis deux jours, j'ai bien le droit à du repos !''

Ron et Draco, malgré leur cohabitation, continuaient de se détester. Ce qui faisait rire Harry.

''En fait, je crois que c'est la maison… chuchota Lisah.

-Hum ? Demanda Harry.

-La maison. Il y a toujours eu des disputes ici alors je me dis que c'est à cause de la maison…

-Peut être. Je dois y aller. Sois prudente toi aussi !

-Oui, je sais, j'ai compris. Plus de mission suicide. Sois prudent Poussin !

-Je hais ce surnom que vous m'avez donné !

-C'est fait pour ! Lança Lisah en lui tournant le dos.''

Harry monta dans sa chambre pour se changer. Sa robe de sorcier avec un phénix sur le dos était trop reconnaissable pour sortir avec. Il prit un simple jean, une chemise, un pull et un blouson de cuir pour aller à son rendez-vous. En effet, c'était très mal barré. Tout avait changé après la bataille de Londres. Mais ça faisait mal de voir tant de monde souffrir. A cause d'une seule personne. L'Angleterre était en ruine et personne ne l'aidait. Les résistants étaient peu nombreux et il perdait des membres jour après jour. La perte d'Hogwart avait miné les moraux.

Mais au moins, il restait l'espion.

Quelque part à Londres, dans le quartier de Mayfar près de Hyde park, une silhouette vêtue de noire se déplaçait habillement entre les sans abris et les gens affamés. Recouverte d'un capuchon sombre, personne ne pouvait voir son visage, comme la plupart des sorciers noirs qui se promenaient. Il arriva rapidement dans un cul de sac étroit et sombre. Avec habilité, il murmura un sortilège pour savoir si il était suivi, un autre d'illusion et enfin un autre de protection. Puis, il murmura le mot de passe, avec le ton qu'il faut.

''GEroniMOOohohoho''

Une porte se matérialisa et après vérification le laissa passer. A peine arrivé, une voix malicieuse lui rétorqua :

''Tu es en retard !

-Pour une fois dans ma vie, oui, Potter. Et oui, tu m'as manqué…

-Toi aussi, Severus, toi aussi.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

-Moi ? Rien, voyons…

-Tu tords ta lèvre inférieure, lorsque tu fais ça, tu me caches quelque chose. Alors ?

-Rien de bien grave et dont tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Et maintenant, je vais m'inquiéter ! Lança le plus grand.

-Roh, tais-toi !''

Méthode numéro une, embrasser. Simple, rapide, agréable.

''Non, tu me caches quelque chose de gros…

-Qui ne te concerne pas, le sujet est clos ! Bon, ça va sinon ? Pas de torture, de coup ? T'es en forme ?

-Oui, je vais bien. Toi par contre, tu as besoin de dormir.

-Je suis un adulte, Severus. Et je n'ai pas besoin de conseil paternaliste, surtout pas avec toi. Surtout pas.

-Je m'inquiète pour ta santé, crétin de Griffindor. Mais bon, fais comme tu veux.

-Ma santé se porte à merveille, à part trop de café. Disons que j'ai peu de moment de calme. Mais ce n'est pas grave, il y a plus grand que ma santé, Sev, et tu le sais tout autant que moi.

-Oui, je sais. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Que sais-tu ?

-Ta répartie m'étonnes. J'adore. Il ne se passe rien, pas d'attaques prévues, pas de plan prévu, calme plat, dit Snape en s'installant sur un canapé.

-C'est bizarre. Il veut toujours avoir un coup d'avance alors pourquoi prendre une pause ? Demanda Harry en s'installant contre Severus.

-Qui sait ce qu'il y a dans son tordu de cerveau ? En tout cas, il ne me demande pas de potion spéciale, pas de prisonnier dans ses locaux. Il a déjà fait ça, pour préparer un gros coup généralement. Il est plutôt secret.

-Génial, un gros coup. Il en a pas marre ?

-Oh, Harry, il n'en a jamais marre. Ca l'amuse.

-Tu as combien de temps devants toi ?

-J'ai rien à faire, mais je préfère revenir là ou je devrais être assez rapidement. Il peut être d'humeur changeante.

-Encore en plus. Ma parole, il cumule !

-Bienvenu dans mon monde. Avez-vous les trippes bien accrochées ?

-Oh, une blague ! Tu m'étonnes du plus en plus, Severus Snape.

-Toi aussi, Harry Potter, toi aussi''

.

-10 Août 1997, treize heures, Galaë's Manor-

Il était l'heure du déjeuner. Le matin, Dobby l'elfe s'était présenté et avait supplié Harry de le garder. Aussi, Mindie avait une aide. Car elle avait refusé celle de Molly Weasley. Tout le monde ne mangeait en même temps, certains dans la bibliothèque, notamment Hermione et Draco, qui s'entendaient très bien, sous les regards fulminants de Ron. Lisah et Harry dans le petit salon, en compagnie de John Blow. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place dans la salle à manger pour tous.

Molly avait tenu à ce que sa famille mange comme d'habitude, tous ensembles. Luna et Neville, ainsi que leur parents s'étaient joins à eux. Heureusement, la maison était assez grande pour tout ce monde !

Mais ce moment de repos et de plaisir fut coupé net. Un des conseillers de Downing Street qui avait survécu couru, affolé, vers son employeur.

''Mr, John, c'est affreux… je viens de recevoir un message de la Navy… selon eux, toute la côté est des Etats Unis a été rayée de la carte !

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible voyons ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? S'écria Blow.

-Lisah ! Cria Harry, en la voyant pleurer, sans cris, sans bruit.

-Il veut la guerre ? Il l'aura, dit celle-ci, hargneusement. John, pouvez vous établir un contact avec vos amis ?

- Lisah, laisse-moi me charger de ça, dit Potter. Va te…

-Harry, avec tout le respect que je te dois, va te faire voir ! Il faut agir vite, avant que le monde ne panique ! Dit calmement la femme.

-Avec tout le respect que je te dois, c'est à moi de le faire.

-Mais je reste. ''

Harry monta donc avec tout le monde dans la bibliothèque, pour établir une ligne sécurisé avec les Etats Unis. Ce n'était pas un grand coup, c'est la porte blindée qui se refermait sur son nez ! Comment ? Ou avait-il trouvé tant d'allié indépendants ? Avait-il envoyé des émissaires pendant 1996 ? En faisant ça, il crée une panique et un chao qui ne pouvait que l'avantager. Du génie.

Cette journée du dix Août marqua un tournant de cette guerre, maintenant internationale. Non pas à cause de la chute de la première puissance mondiale. Non, à cause de la suite.

Blow reçut un coup de fil, à onze heures du soir, de ses amis de l'armée américaine –ou ce qu'il en restait. Le vice président était en vie, et choqué. Tout comme le reste des survivants par ailleurs. Tout le monde pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait au téléphone. Et ce qu'il se disait, était pire que tout. Le chef des armées britanniques, assit juste à côté du Premier Ministre, perdit des couleurs au fur et à mesure de cette phrase fatidique. Comme tous les muggles, ou né muggles, ou ayant été élevés chez des muggles, ou étant tout simplement ouvert au monde.

Et tous ceux là, s'affolèrent, une fois la nouvelle avalée. Deux restèrent calme, très bizarrement entre les cris.

A exactement onze heures quarante sept, en ce jour du dix août mille neuf cent quatre vint dix sept, les Etats Unis d'Amérique lancèrent dix ogives nucléaires sur l'île Britannia.

* * *

**Yoru** : tadam ! Oui, je sais, c'est méchant. Mais dans deux semaines, vous aurez la suite voyons ! Pour la petite histoire, j'ai hésité entre Israël et les Etats Unis, les deux pays étaient très proches, mais j'ai trouvé cette version plus crédible. Ils sont attaqués, ils attaquent. Maintenant, la question, en quoi c'est un tournant pour la guerre ? Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué là ? Mystère…

Bon, j'avais 2500 mots… heu, ça tourne plutôt vers 4000. Ca ne vous dérange pas, hein ? En plus, il y a une partie que vous aviez déjà lue.

Je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes. J'ai de gros, gros problèmes de connexion internet alors je préfère publier ce soir, alors que ça marche plutôt que d'attendre et publier je ne sais pas quand. C'est la merdeuh… Mais ça ne devrait pas être de grosses fautes.

* * *

Merci aussi à** crountie, miyahow et 6Lisa9** pour leur gentil mot, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte. Néanmoins, laisser un petit mot en plus serait bienvenu !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	9. Chapitre V suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et variés, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **c'est encore moua ! Bon, vous allez voir toutes les explications possibles et imaginables sur le pourquoi du comment ? Vous comprenez rien ? C'est normal, je sors d'une explication de texte sur le Don et le contre don. N'empêche, c'est pas pire que la sociologie du travail. Moi, ça me déprime.

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre V :**

**Aout 97, partie 4.**

**.**

''_On tue un homme, on est un assassin. On tue des milliers d'hommes, on est un conquérant. On les tue tous, on est un Dieu''_

Jean Rostand, extrait des Pensées d'un biologiste.

.

_A exactement onze heures quarante sept, en ce jour du dix août mille neuf cent quatre vint dix sept, les Etats Unis d'Amériques lancèrent dix ogives nucléaires sur l'île Britannia. _

-11 Août 1997, minuit, Galaë's Manor-

Grace à la liaison satellite installée au manoir, les informations arrivèrent rapidement. Il y avait cinq cibles principales, Londres bien sur, Glasgow, Rochester, Birmingham et Plymouth. Les cibles étaient étranges : Londres pour le centre politique, Rochester pour les QG de l'Ordre, Glasgow pour Hogwart, Birmingham car la plupart des familles sorcières habitaient ici et Plymouth, pour que ce soit homogène. De drôles de cibles, pour une situation des plus étranges. Mais tous étaient trop choqués pour y réfléchir. Enfin, sauf deux personnes.

''Du calme, on est en sécurité, tout comme la plupart des bâtiments sorciers. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il n'y a pas de bouclier de protection contre les attaques nucléaires ? Vous nous croyez si stupide ? Dit doucement Lisah, d'une voix froide.

-Donc, tous les boucliers… commença Harry.

-Ouai, ça n'aura aucune incidence sur les habitants qui se sont réfugiés dans les places fortes. Tout comme il n'y aura pas de conséquence sur Hogwart, ou le Ministère, ou le manoir Malfoy ou encore le QG de Face de Serpent. Ceux qu'ils ont attaqué, ce sont les muggles uniquement, résuma platement Elijah.

-En gros, ils éliminent ceux que le soit disant Lord voulaient éliminer. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

-Mais… l'attaque sur les Etats Unis, c'était juste pour ça ? Interrogea le Premier Ministre.

-Oh que non, mais notre ennemi n'a pas été l'instigateur. Enfin, si, mais pas totalement, débuta Lisah.

-C'était pour toi, non ? Intervint Isarn. Anduril a mené l'attaque ?

-Oh que oui.

-Mais les conséquences… elles sont étranges. Comme si tout s'était mis en place. Pourquoi le vice président n'était pas à Washington ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est mort ? Et la réaction a été si rapide, comme si tout était prévu du début à la fin, comme si tout se mettait en place, résuma Ron, avec un hochement de la tête de Noah.

-Eureka ! Lança Eli.

-Elijah ! Respect si tu veux bien, intervint Harry.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils auraient tué des dizaines de millions de personne pour… vous ? Demanda le Ministre.

-Ben, ouai, dit Lisah. Harry, veux-tu bien expliquer au Monsieur pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi moi ? J'ai pas à discuter ? –Hochement négatif de la tête-. Bon. Noah est l'incarnation même du bien. Elijah celle du mal. Lisah, le milieu. Ce qui les lie, c'est elle. Si ils réussissent à la briser, nous perdrons un pouvoir qui nous permet un certain statut quo.

-Juste pour cela ? Juste pour ça ! S'emporta John.

-Eh ouai, ça tourne pas rond chez eux. Mais je crois que c'est plus important. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est vrai, mais ça a dû mettre plus que quelques mois à être mis en place, dit Noah. En fait, il n'a eu le temps de la faire qu'il y a deux ans et nous n'étions pas dans cette guerre. Nous ne sommes que l'excuse. Il y a des millions de morts et la plupart sont des muggles.

-C'est regrettable mais nous ne devons pas perdre de vu notre objectif, coupa Harry.

-Nous devons attaquer, dit Lisah. Nous devons dire que nous sommes là. Nous ne devons pas rester les bras croisés.

-Je suis d'accord, conclu Harry. Mais pas pour tout de suite. Il faut nous préparer à tout et ne surtout pas nous précipiter. C'est ce qu'il veut. Maintenant, il faut se reposer, même si je sais que ça sera dur.

-Dur ? Dur ! Mon pays est en ruine à cause de gens comme VOUS ! Et vous trouvez ça DUR ? S'énerva Blow.

-John, calmez vous. Vous n'arriverez à rien si vous perdez votre sang froid et je sais de quoi je parle, déclara d'un ton posé Potter. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. J'aime mon pays mais il serait démagogique de dire que je suis au bord du suicide à cause de tous ces morts. Je ne les connais pas et je n'ai pas à m'apitoyer sur leur mort. Je ne dois pas. Vous êtes un chef politique qui n'a connu aucune guerre. Moi, je baigne dedans depuis ma naissance. Alors, maintenant, vous allez dormir, prendre un somnifère si vous y tenez, sinon, vous ne me servez à rien. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde. On pleurera après la guerre.''

Les muggles allèrent donc dormir, en colère. Les sorciers aussi. Resta Ron, Draco, Hermione, Lisah et Harry. Deux affligés, deux complètements à côtés de la plaque et Lisah, triste.

''Mec, t'as assuré ! Lança Ron.

-D'accord avec le rouquin. Tu es resté calme, c'est pas mal pour un Griffindor, dit avec une voix trainante Draco.

-Pas pitié, pas de disputes ce soir, murmura Snape fille.

-Oui, pas de dispute, renchéri Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Pas aujourd'hui, pas après tout ça…

-J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique ce qui a été fait, demanda Ron.

-La bombe nucléaire a été inventée par Oppenheimer dans les années quarante et utilisée la première fois sur Nagasaki le six août mille neuf cent quarante cinq, au Japon. La bombe en elle-même n'est pas une arme de destruction massive, ce sont les radiations qui sont le plus mortelles et ce à long terme.

-Et donc en dehors des boucliers, tout le monde est mort ? Questionna Ron.

-Une bonne partie de la population oui. De plus, la terre a été infectée aussi et ceux qui ne sont pas morts sur le coup vont mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, reprit Lisah. C'est pour cela que tous lieux sorciers ont été équipés de protections antinucléaire grace à un sortilège inventé en 1954 par une langue de plomb. Précaution prise après les attaques des Etats Unis contre le Japon et ils ont bien fait.

-Alors, les muggles ont des choses comme ça ? Est-ce que… notre ennemi est au courant ? Dit Draco.

-Bien sur, répondit les quatre autres.

-Ah, c'est vrai, t'es pas au courant ! Celui pour qui tu as rampé est un sang mêlé, continua Ronald avec un grand sourire.

-QUOI ? POTTER POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?

-J'avais d'autres choses en tête. Oui, il est au courant. Je demanderai à notre espion des réponses, mais demain. Allez vous reposez aussi. Ron, tu peux expliquer tout cela à ta famille ? Tu as compris ?

-Tu vois, même ton meilleur ami doute de ta capacité à réfléchir ! Lança Draco, sarcastiquement.

-Blondie, la ferme sinon je t'appelle Barbie ! Quand à toi Ron, non, je ne doute pas de tes capacités, mais il y a beaucoup de choses à retenir dans un monde inconnu. Je connais ça et la difficulté qui va avec.

-Je sais Harry, n'écoute pas le serpent visqueux. Essaye de dormir un peu quand même. Toi aussi Mione, dit Ron en embrassant son amie sur la joue.

-Merci Ron, tu es gentil. Toi aussi, va dormir Draco. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

-Bonne nuit les Lions !''

.

-11 Août 1997, Londres, 23h30-

Harry tournait en rond depuis deux heures. La journée avait été catastrophique à tout point de vue. Les sorciers étaient révoltés, les muggles au plus bas, la communauté mondiale choquée mais aussi pragmatique. Il y avait un fléau qu'il fallait abattre mais comme toujours, les gens faisaient des raccourcis dangereux. Sorcier égal monstre. Dommages collatéraux, tant pis pour eux.

Le problème le plus important était le transport. Hermione et Draco cherchaient une solution, un sortilège pour protégé les gens des radiations. Sinon, les transplanages par signature magique étaient de mise. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, mais peu pouvait le faire. Le pays était paralysé de partout.

Et Harry réfléchissait à la contre attaque. Qui ira ? Quand attaquer ? Où ? Comment ? Par quels moyens ? Lisah ne pouvais pas y aller, son bras étant toujours blessé, Noah n'utilisait que la magie défensive, Elijah torturait tout ce qui passait. Il n'aimait pas trop tué, non, lui, son truc, c'était la torture. Hermione ne voulait pas y aller, préférant les recherches avec Draco.

Le blondinet avait rapidement fait la paix avec Granger, surtout après le vol à Gringotts. Il se trouvait que tous deux adoraient les recherches, les puzzles plutôt que les attaques. Avec Luna, ils effectuaient la liaison entre tous. Draco connaissait tout du monde de la magie et Hermione tout du monde muggle. Ils étaient arrivés à un point que chacun pouvait finir la phrase de l'autre. Au grand détriment de Ron. Ron qui se disputait souvent avec Hermione, à cause du Slytherin. Le rouquin avait d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée de sortir avec elle.

Harry ne s'occupait pas de ça et personne ne le lui demandait. Après tout, ils étaient assez grands comme ça. Et Ginny se débrouillait très bien toute seule pour éviter les tueries elle était très douée pour la diplomatie. Le Premier Ministre ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, tout comme son staff et c'était tant mieux.

Noah était parti très tôt à Grimmauld Place pour essayer de soigner les irradiés de Londres. Un endroit avait été installé dans la nuit pour éviter une contagion et il s'acharnait. Isarn le surveillait au cas où il péterait un câble. Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil avant d'être ramener au QG par une Lisah énervée. Rester concentré sur son objectif, rien ne comptait plus que ça.

Ainsi, Harry attendait les nouvelles de l'autre camp. Et il faisait les cents pas, à cause de son énervement c'était vrai, mais surtout à cause des dizaines d'expressos qu'il s'était enfilés aujourd'hui. Tous lui demandaient quoi faire et les sorciers étaient dépassés. Voir Madeye sans voix était exceptionnel, Kingsley aussi. Remus s'inquiétait aussi et avait décidé de repousser son mariage. Malgré le fait que Tonks était enceinte. Après tout, le monde était au bord de l'apocalypse, alors un enfant né de parents non mariés, quelle affaire !

Ah, une porte qui s'ouvre. Bien, Harry, fait lui un grand sourire puis cogne le !

''Oui, je sais, pas besoin de faire ton sourire hypocrite Trésor, j'ai des informations pour toi. Donc, mon très cher Maitre est la cause de tout cela. Le Vice président était sous imperium depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il est arrivé à ce poste. Il était bien moins protégé que son patron et donc plus facile d'accès. L'anéantissement de la côté est des Etats Unis, ce n'était pas vraiment lui, mais ses alliés là bas, et il en a un paquet et la salope qui a blessé ma fille. Elle était toute contente et l'autre là, lui faisait leurs yeux doux.

-Severus, calme, doucement, tu parles trop vite. Les bombes nucléaires, c'était Face de Serpent ? C'est lui derrière tout ça ?

-Ouai. Et l'actuel président des Etats Unis est totalement sous son contrôle. Du côté sorcier également, le Ministre est dans sa poche comme ici. La France est sur le point de tomber, tout comme l'Espagne. L'Allemagne et l'Italie sont les prochains. Quand aux asiatiques, il a été évasif. Je pense qu'il a envoyé des émissaires là bas aussi.

-En gros, on est baisé. Génial. Et pour les radiations, il a prévu quelque chose aussi ?

-Oui, un sortilège qui nous protège. Le Ministère va le donner aux pauvres petits sorciers pour les assoiffés de vengeance. Que tout le monde s'entretue, c'est un bon plan…

-Ta fille a dit exactement la même chose. C'est flippant. Bon, tu sais ce qu'il a prévu d'autre, ici ?

-Il veut faire tomber Privet Drive. Les protections sont les plus minces et il a une chance d'y arriver. Sinon, il est plutôt content de comment ça se passe…

-Il n'entreprend rien contre nous, moi je trouve ça louche.

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre Harry, dit Severus en s'approchant de lui. Bonsoir toi. Arrête le café.

-Comment …?

-T'as des yeux de fou. Tu regardes partout et tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Trop de caféine. Mets-toi au thé !

-Dans le thé aussi il y a de la caféine. Mais ça s'appelle théine. D'où est-ce que je sors ça ? Bon, Privet Drive est en danger alors ? Remus s'occupe de cette zone. Je vais le retirer… au fait, il va devenir Papa.

-Par Merlin, un loup mélangé à une Tonks. Je crains le pire…

-Oh, je sais que tu es ravi. Il est vraiment heureux, même si il a peur. Et j'aime bien quand il y a de la joie. Ce me remonte le moral. Donc, protéger Privet Drive. Autre chose ?

-Non, même si je suis dans ses confidences, il est horriblement secret. Anduril est maintenant son bras droit. Bella est très mécontente. Lucius est son animal de compagnie, inutile de dire qu'il est aussi mécontent. Quand à Fenrir, tant qu'il a gouté du muggle, il est content. Tu vois la bande de bras cassés que je supporte ?

-Quelle preuve d'amour ! Ironisa Harry. Que veux-tu savoir ? Si ta maison est encore debout ? Non, ça tu t'en fous. Draco va bien. Il s'entend à merveille avec Hermione et se dispute souvent avec Ron. Lisah va bien. Son bras se remet doucement et elle est assez irritable alors on fait ses quatre volontés. Quand à moi, je vais bien tant que je ne pense pas aux victimes, à ces millions de morts. Et que je ne pense pas à toi dans la fosse aux serpents qui mangent les autres serpents.

-Hey, je ne suis pas faible Potter ! Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, occupe toi des autres !

-Il se trouve que je t'aime crétin, alors oui, je vais m'inquiété pour toi jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, qu'on puisse s'afficher et que tout le monde vie heureux et eue beaucoup d'enfants.

-Potter, les contes de fées n'existent pas. La vie est merdique, alors, il faut t'y habituer.

-Ma vie à commencer par le pire, je m'attends au meilleur ! S'exclama Harry, en s'installant sur le canapé. La caféine s'arrête… j'ai la tête qui tourne… ouah, ça fait pas du bien ça. J'peux avoir un câlin ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce besoin, Potter… maugréa Severus.

-Dans tes bras, j'oublie tout.''

.

-13 Août 1997, deux heures du matin, Galaë's Manor-

Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela arrivait souvent en ce moment. Elle n'osait en parler à Harry, il avait déjà tellement de problèmes, ni à Draco, qui l'assommerait de médicament, ni à Ron, qui l'évitait. Lisah, en tant que fille, pourrait l'aider, mais elle était à prendre avec des pincettes, avec son bras immobilisé et ses problèmes de couple. Noah lui donnerait une tisane, tout comme Mrs Weasley. Et puis, Hermione aimait la tranquillité qu'offrait la nuit, surtout dans la bibliothèque, son lieu à elle. C'était elle qui menait les recherches, coordonnait tout… elle aidait son meilleur ami de son mieux.

Aussi, elle regardait le ciel par la grande fenêtre, tout en lisant un livre dans la demie obscurité et buvant une tasse de chocolat chaud. Dehors paraissait si paisible ! Alors qu'en fait, il y avait la mort. La mort de tellement de gens, femmes, hommes, enfants… tous muggles, ou sorciers qui n'avaient pas de protection. Et ceux qui mourraient à cause des radiations. Noah essayait de tous les aider mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait craqué quelques heures plus tôt, devenant incontrôlable. Tellement que sa sœur dut l'assommer. Ca faisait si mal de voir son pays à terre…

Elle entendit un bruit, se retourna et lança son livre (sept cent quatre vingt dix pages, un bon kilo) vers la source.

''Bordel, pourquoi toujours moi ?

-Eli ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Mes boucliers sont infranchissables alors pourquoi envoies-tu des livres sur des amis ? Je suis tout gentil, tout mignon…

-Mais bien sur, gentil et mignon. Faut arrêter la fumette ! Tu veux quoi ?

-Hey, je suis chez moi quand même ! J'aime la nuit, c'est propice à la réflexion. D'habitude, je vais dans le salon blanc, mais Elyon dors là. Et toutes les pièces sont prisent, alors je me suis dit que la bibliothèque répondra à mes besoins. J'ignorai que quelqu'un serai ici. Tu as des problèmes pour dormir ?

-Et toi ?

-Je suis un oiseau de nuit. Ne détourne pas le sujet. Je peux t'aider à t'endormir si tu veux …

-Tu es un psychopathe aimant torturer des êtres vivants, dit lentement Mione. Ton meilleur ami est un étrange petit être aux dents pointues. Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ?

-J't'aime bien. Y'a peu de gens que j'aime bien alors que les bichonnent, dit avec un sourire Elijah. Alors, tu veux de mon aide.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Un truc très naturel.

-Crache le morceau.

-Un massage. Mon maitre adorait les massages et elle était pire que moi niveau imagination des tourments physiologiques et psychologiques. Alors, je suis très doué à ça. Des doigts de fées. Tentée ?''

Hermione regarda l'homme qui lui proposait un massage. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire qui illuminait ses yeux rouges et paraissait vraiment vouloir l'aider. Après tout, pourquoi pas, il ne la tuera pas ici.

''Juste un massage du cou et des épaules. C'est tout.

-Bien sur, et de la voute plantaire, ça relaxe plus que tout. C'était soit ça, soit le trou. Ca explique ma folie. Allez, enlèves tes chaussons et fait moi une place. Je t'assure que je suis très doué.''

Et vous savez quoi ? Il était vraiment doué. Tellement qu'Hermione s'endormie cinq minutes après le début du dit massage. Elijah la porta dans sa chambre et la borda. Oui, il pouvait être gentil quand il voulait. C'était vraiment rare. Mais ça arrivait. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la présence de la fille apaisait son esprit tumultueux. C'était étrange. Et ça faisait très peur. Mais elle était unique. Uniquement pour lui.

.

-14 Aout 1997, Galaë's Manor, six heures du matin-

Une alarme stridente réveilla toute la maisonnée sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Harry sauta de son lit, mit ses lunettes, prit une robe de sorcier ouverte pour la passer sur son pantalon de pyjama et mit ses chaussures. Généralement, les alarmes n'étaient jamais une bonne chose. Ja-mais. Il se précipita vers le seigneur des lieux, Lisah.

La fille n'était pas encore réveillée, mais son cerveau fonctionnait.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cria Harry, pour couvrir le son de l'alarme.

-Attaque. Ch'ais pas où. Vois avec Eli. B'nuit''

Donc, Harry couru vers la chambre d'Eli, qui lui était debout et habillé.

''Mes boucliers sont les plus parfaits au monde. Alors, c'est pas ma faute !

-Privet Drive… l'espion à dit qu'il y avait un attaque de prévu à Privet Drive ! Dit Harry.

-Pas possible, More a lui-même supervisé ce champ de protection et il est encore plus meilleur que moi. ''

Snape fils prit une carte de l'Angleterre où il y avait des points rouge et murmura quelque chose. Un point brilla, celui de Londres.

''Ta maison est attaquée ! Qui est là bas ?

-Les Weasley…''

* * *

**Yoru** : vous m'aimez toujours pas ? Bah, tant pis. Sinon, un petit chapitre car j'ai beaucoup de devoir et un chapitre d'Avoir une famille à écrire. Le prochain sera dans deux semaines, comme d'habitude et si je suis encore débordé, il sera de la même longueur. Alors, un passage Harry/Sev, un autre d'Hermione et d'Eli (pour ceux qui ont une bonne mémoire, leur première rencontre était dans la bibliothèque et Eli avait reçu un livre sur la tête) et du suspense ! Que demande le peuple voyons !

J'espère que les explications sur le pourquoi du comment vous ont plues et qu'elles sont crédibles. Et que vous avez été surpris !

* * *

RaR :

**Lilou** : merci, j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira. Et aussi que tu apprécieras la scène HP/SS même si ce n'est pas le sujet principal de cette fic. Merci pour le mot.

Merci aussi à** crountie, maos07, lilou5701, alexou1993 et 6Lisa9** pour leur gentil mot, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	10. Chapitre VI

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **oh si vous saviez combien de temps il a mis à sortir celui là ! Je ne me suis pas amusée depuis trois semaines, j'ai bossé comme une dingue depuis un mois. A ceux, ou celles, qui veulent faire une double licence, un mot… FUYEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ! Alors, oui, je suis en retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnez car ce texte ne passe pas en premier dans ma vie. Il passe en quatrième. Voir cinquième, ça dépend des moments, comme la semaine dernière. Grippe. FUYEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre VI :**

**Aout 97, partie 6.**

**.**

'' _Tu sais, la victoire et la défaite, c'est pareil ça se traduit par des larmes.''_

A l'amour comme à la guerre (chanson), Philipe Léotard.

.

_Snape fils prit une carte de l'Angleterre où il y avait des points rouge et murmura quelque chose. Un point brilla, celui de Londres. _

''_Ta maison est attaquée ! Qui est là bas ? _

_-Les Weasley…''_

-14 Août 1997, six heures cinq du matin, Grimmauld Square-

Harry arriva à Grimmauld square en utilisant le nouveau moyen de transport de l'Ordre, un mélange de téléportation elfique et de transplanation sorcier. La moitié de Square était en cendre et il y avait des sorts qui fusaient de partout. Les muggles s'enfuyaient et ne faisant pas attention a ce qu'il se passait. Quand aux sorciers blancs, ils étaient très mal. Il y avait beaucoup de corps brulés et peu identifiables et aussi des victimes qui se vidaient de leur sang. Une image de la guerre. Une image brutale, sanglante, horrible. Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait autre chose en tête. Car, oui, il pouvait pleurer pour des inconnus, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses cris pour ses amis.

Il enjamba les cadavres et s'élança vers sa maison. Elle était une des rares non brûlée et les sorciers se battaient ici. Il y avait des silhouettes noires lançant des sorts vert et rouge contre des sorciers à visage découvert bien moins nombreux. Les sorciers de la lumières essayaient de protéger coute que coute l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix mais perdaient du terrain. Aussi, Harry se lança dans la mêlé, envoyant valser trois Deatheaters, fonçant tête baissée pour éviter les sorts et enfin atterrir dans sa maison. Les protections misent en place par le père de Sirius étaient parties, par on ne sait quel miracle et tout ceux qui y habitait étaient en train d'évacuer en vitesse dans un autre lieu. Et pas une trace des Weasley pour le moment.

Harry aperçut Ginny qui faisait évacuer les muggles et sorciers dans les autres endroits gardés. Elle allait bien, à part une blessure sur sa tête qui laissait des traces de sang sur son visage. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant puis repartit dans l'attaque. Il vit vite que c'était peine perdu, qu'il fallait à tout prix évacuer tout le monde et se tirer vite fait avant de perdre des alliés, si ce n'était déjà fait. Il lança des sorts à tout va, envoya des coups de poings, se battu comme un diable… et peu à peu, les sorciers noirs rebroussèrent le chemin. Pas parce qu'ils étaient battu, mais parce qu'ils en avaient eu l'ordre. Mais ça, Harry s'en fichait, ils s'en allaient.

Potter chercha des yeux des survivants, de préférence des sorciers qu'il connaissait. Mais il y avait de la fumée épaisse qui obscurcissait la vue et surtout, le silence. Assourdissant, lourd, calme avant la tempête. Harry se mit en marche, ne regardant pas les muggles morts, cherchant des yeux les robes de sorciers. Il en vit un, assourdit, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et encore un. Et encore un. Et une tête rousse. Une flaque se sang imposante en dessous de ce corps. Un corps qu'il connaissait bien.

''MAMAN !''

C'était Fred. Ou George. Un des jumeaux, blessé, qui boitillait vers sa mère. Molly Prewett Weasley ne bougeait pas. Et ne bougera plus jamais. Harry s'avança vers elle et s'écroula, près du roux. Bientôt, Arthur Weasley vint, et s'effondra. Bientôt, Bill viendra aussi, portant son frère Charlie, amputé d'un membre. Bientôt, Ron accourra et se laissera tomber sur un mur, prenant sa sœur dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle voit sa mère dans cette état. Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre venait de perdre un membre important, une mère de famille flamboyante. Et Harry ? Aujourd'hui, il venait de perdre quelque de sa famille. Et ca faisait toujours aussi mal. Les yeux qui piquent, les nausées, l'envie de crier et de pleurer sa peine.

Il ne vit même pas Noah arrivé. Dès qu'il vit l'attroupement, il comprit et soigna tout le monde en pleurant. Sans cris, sans pleurs, juste des larmes. Qui coulaient sans s'arrêter. Soigner Charly qui avait perdu son bras droit, celui qui tenait la baguette. Soigner Fred, sinon il perdrait sa jambe. Assommer Arthur, pour ne pas qu'il devient fou. Donner des potions calmantes à tous, pour accuser le choc. Surtout à Harry.

Dès qu'il le vit, Noah Snape savait. Harry était arrivé au bout de ses capacités. Il allait craquer, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et il lui fallait quelqu'un. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait le voir si mal au point. Alors, il l'envoya dans l'endroit secret. Noah avait encore beaucoup de boulot sur les bras. Des blessés, des traumatisés. Une famille anéantie. Face de Serpent avait frappé fort. La contre attaque lui fera tout autant de mal.

Quelques heures plus tard, à Galaë's Manor, Isarn ramena les Weasley. Bill rejoignit sa femme, Charly fut congédier au lit, tout comme Fred accompagné de George. Quand à Ron, il entra dans une chambre et s'assit, les yeux dans le vide, les vêtements collants et pleins de poussières. Pire que mort. Cœur arraché, piétiné. On lui avait enlevé sa maman. Et il avait beau être adulte, sa maman avait un rôle important pour lui.

''J'ai appris, Ron. Je suis désolée''

Ron leva les yeux et, au vu des armes sur le sol, ainsi que des vêtements, il en déduisit qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Lisah. Et la voix lui appartenait. C'était de sa faute. A elle. C'était elle qui avait fait les boucliers, à cause d'elle que sa mère était morte. La peine se transforma en colère, brute.

''C'EST DE TA FAUTE, FILLE DE TRAITE ! A CAUSE DE TOI, J'AI PERDU MA MERE…

-Ronald, tu te calmes tout de suite ou je serai dans l'obligation de te frapper. Et je frappe fort ! Lança d'une voix forte la femme. Tu es en deuil, aussi, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Et si tu veux des explications, je t'en fournirai, mais m'accuser de l'implication de ta mère, morte en héros, est inexcusable. Et il n'y a aucune honte à pleurer, bien au contraire…''

A genou, à côté de l'immense lit, Ronald avala sa salive. La gorge nouée, les yeux qui piquaient, il se laissa aller. Et pleura, cria, hurla. Une paire de bras l'encercla et frotta son dos, en lui racontant n'importe quoi. Mais lui, il n'entendait rien. Rien que son sang dans ses tempes et des souvenirs heureux.

Sa mère qui le réconfortait après que les jumeaux se soient moqués de lui. Les savons aussi qu'il recevait. Les bons petits plats. Son courage. Son sourire si chaleureux. Alors, il pleura comme un bébé. Car aujourd'hui, il était orphelin.

Et quelqu'un lui lissait les cheveux, d'une façon réconfortant, alors, il s'accrocha a cette bouée comme si sa vie en dépendait. Car sa vie en dépendait.

''J'te jure que j'aurai cette peste d'Anduril, que je la tuerai lentement, en la coupant en petits morceaux. C'est à cause d'elle aujourd'hui. Et vais m'amuser comme une tite folle avec elle. J'aimai bien ta mère, bien qu'elle faisait un peu trop mère pour moi. Mais, bon sang, sept enfants aussi bien élevé que vous, c'est une madone ! Elle devait avoir une poigne d'enfer ! En tout cas, elle restera dans le cœur de beaucoup de personne, pas seulement votre famille, et ça, c'est exceptionnel. Tu peux être fière d'elle, et elle peut être fière de toi, de ce que tu es devenu et du chemin que tu as prit. En tout cas, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. A quel point elle était fière de tous ses enfants. Et ça, de la part de l'enfant d'une espèce de cinglée psychorigide, psychopathe et tous les psycho du monde, ainsi que d'un mec qui prend toujours les mauvaises décisions et qui en plus est vraiment dur à vivre. Crois-moi, tu as la plus belle des familles au monde et ta mère restera un pilier, car elle sera toujours dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit. C'était une femme formidable et personne ne l'oubliera. ''

Cette voix, apaisante, racontait tout ce que Ron savait. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

''Ca fait mal pour le moment, et ça fera toujours mal. Mais tu dois avancer, rapidement, car nous avons besoin de toi et chaque jour compte. Si tu veux abandonner tout cela, ce qui m'étonnerait fort car tu es un Griffindor pur souche, fait-le. Harry ne t'en voudra certainement pas…

-Tu crois vraiment que j'abandonnerai ma famille ? Demanda Ron, d'une voix nasillarde. Je veux venger ma maman… et je ne le ferai pas si je m'enfui.

-Ah, les petits Griffons. Ronny chéri, tu as ta journée. J'ai une potion qui te fera dormir si tu le souhaites. Draco s'occupe de ta sœur et non, il ne lui fera pas de mal. D'ailleurs, le voilà. Elle est juste endormie, elle a fait une crise de panique. Et tu vas t'occuper de ta petite sœur. Okay ?

-Okay… Tu vas faire quoi, dit ?

-Faire ce que j'aurai du faire avant, dit doucement Lisah, les yeux dans le vague. Ne pas laisser ma peur me dicter ma conduite. Et laisser Elyon m'aider. Je le dois à ta mère. Dors, maintenant, on s'occupe de tout.

-'Ci. Toi aussi peroxydé.''

Lisah les regarda tous deux s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque de réveil, elle fouilla dans son armoire et en sorti une robe asymétrique, d'un tissu léger bleu. Elle se retourna vers le blond, toujours planté à la porte avant de lui demander de l'aider à s'habiller, ayant toujours besoin d'aide pour les choses compliquées. En l'occurrence, là, à cause de la fermeture dans le dos et de la ceinture de cuir. Fichu bras à la con.

''Tu vas ou exactement ?

-Faire ce que je redoute de faire depuis six mois. Nos disputes en découlent. Et il se trouve que cette tête de con avait raison, répondit-elle en essayant vainement d'attacher ses cheveux. Tu t'occupes d'Hermione ?

-Ouai, pas de soucis. Et Noah ?

-Isarn fera en sorte de ne pas qu'il aille trop loin. Il n'est pas fait pour être médecin, mon frère n'a pas les nerfs pour cela. Tu te charges de la maison ?

-File. Je me charge des roux. Sois prudente.

-Youhou.''

Ils se séparèrent, Draco allant à la bibliothèque, et Lisah cherchant le Premier Ministre. Elle le trouva dans le petit salon, avec sa femme. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait et personne n'avait prit le temps de leur expliquer.

''Vous venez avec moi. Pas de discussion, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Et plus tard les présentations, je ne suis pas d'humeur non plus. Poussez vous.''

Lisah prit sa dague et traça une ligne imaginaire. Elle mit les mains dedans et étira jusqu'à crée une porte dimensionnel.

''Les royaumes elfiques se situent dans une autre dimension, pas très loin de celle là. Nous allons chez moi, à Daimonia. Il n'y a aucun risque de transport. Passez en premier, je vous prie.''

Une seconde plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans une forêt dense, à l'air libre et le soleil filtrait. Un endroit paradisiaque. Ca sentait bon l'herbe fraichement coupée. Le couple se retourna pour voir la femme aux cheveux rouges arrivée également et refermer la porte trans-dimensionnelle.

Elle les mena à une cabane rustique, au bout d'un chemin, pas très loin d'où ils ont atterri. Elle frappa, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle murmura 'bizarre' avant de partir vers l'ouest. Le couple la suivit tant bien que mal, tellement qu'elle allait vite, sa robe flottant derrière elle. Le chemin de pierre grise les mena dans un village de petites maisons en pierres blanches, ou les murs étaient recouverts de lierres. Il faisait bon, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid et les rares villageois dehors souriaient, heureux de vivre ici. Ils traversèrent le village sans trop s'y attarder, s'avançant à grand pas vers le château qui surplombait le petit village.

L'habitation de la famille royale s'incrustait parfaitement dans le paysage, avec la nature qui décorait les murs. Deux elfes gardes surveillaient la porte principale et lorsqu'ils virent leur chef, la salua lentement. Elle leur rendit leur geste et traversa la cour pour se rendre à la salle du conseil, le Premier Ministre et sa femme sur ses traces. Elle connaissait bien les lieux, ayant passés quelques temps ici, avant son mariage. Ils ne croisèrent personne avant d'arriver devant une porte fermée.

Elle l'ouvrit avec grand fracas, prête à gueuler devant le manque de protection du château. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ce qui était étrange vu qu'Elyon passait ses journées dans cette pièce. Vexée, Elena fit une grimace et se dirigea vers une autre aile du château. La bibliothèque ? Naon, il l'a fuyait comme la peste bubonique. Sa chambre ? Bien sur, une tite sieste. Il était chef d'état, que diable ! La cuisine ? Il ne savait même pas ou elle était ! La salle des tableaux ? Il n'y allait que très rarement et avec elle. La chambre de ses parents ? Il n'était pas si déprimé que cela.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les chambres et vit un attroupement. Des Yara, des vieux conseillers surtout et une partie du personnel. Elle força le passage (ou personne ne s'inclinait devant elle, ce qui se paiera) et tomba sur son mari et surtout son meilleur ami, Vinyan Wen. Et leur maitre Aira, allongé dans un lit, pâle comme les draps blancs. Ce qui était étrange puisqu'il ne dort pas dans un lit, il y faisait des choses on ne peut plus intéressantes. Il avait peut être neuf cent cinquante ans mais il tenait la forme il y a deux semaines.

''Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel à la con ? Dit haut et fort Elena.

-Chérie, Amour, il n'y a pas de bonnes manières de le dire mais… Aira est en train de mourir. Tu te souviens, il y a sept ans, tu dormais tout le temps et puis d'un coup, c'est parti ? Et j'ai viré Lar du pays à coups de pied dans le derrière ? Pas à côté, non, dedans ? Tu as été maudite et Aira a repris cette malédiction pour que tu puisses vivre. Surprise !

-Elyon, ferme là ! Murmura Vinyan, l'air épuisé.

-Mais… il peut pas mourir, ce connard ! Et pourtant, j'ai essayé de le tuer ! A cause d'une malédiction causée par ce pourri de Lar ! Me fait pas rire, c'est impossible… hein, Vinny, c'est pas possible ? Et t'as besoin de dormir toi ! Elyon, arrête de l'exploiter ! C'est pas vrai, hein ? C'est pas vrai, ce bourreau ne peut pas mourir, pas avant moi ? Pour moi ?''

A la fin de cette tirade, Elena était au bord des larmes, en voyant son mari vraiment désolé (ce qui était rare) et son meilleur ami en train de pleurer (ce qui était encore plus rare). Aira, neuf cents cinquante années à son compteur, dernier élève de Morgane en vie (et le seul à avoir survécu), venait de rendre son dernier souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. Et maintenant s'effaçait les mauvais souvenirs, comme leur rencontre ou deux heures après il jeta la jeune fille dans une forêt sombre et pleine d'animaux, avec Vinyan, elfe des bois revanchards comme seul appui. Ou encore, son sourire affectueux lorsqu'elle était malade, ou encore sa fierté lorsqu'elle a survécu ! Un vrai père. Aussi casse pied que le premier. Mais en plus sadique.

Tous s'en allèrent, laissant les deux élèves pleurer leur soûl ensemble. Ils avaient tout traversé ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement dans les pires pétrins possibles. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, laissant Elyon hors du coup. Celui-ci vit le Premier Ministre et au vu de sa tête, celui-ci avait besoin d'informations. De beaucoup d'informations.

.

A Londres, ville fantôme maintenant, ou les gens mourraient dans les rues dans d'atroces souffrances, Harry criait. Sans arrêt, sans à-coup. Il criait sans cesse. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, que sa tête allait exploser, que cette guerre allait l'achever. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, ni ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et il s'en fichait.

Son esprit refusait d'y pensé, la seule image était celle de Molly, allongée, le regard vide et le sang. Tellement de sang par terre. Harry n'avait pas vu les coupures, il ne voyait que le visage pâle et les yeux bleus translucides qui étaient avant si chaleureux.

Ca, et le nombre de morts qui montait en flèche. Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera ? Lorsque tous ceux de l'autre camp seront morts ? Lorsque deux peuples se seront anéantis mutuellement ? Il n'y avait donc pas de fin ? Il n'y avait donc que les guerres ? Les hommes étaient donc si cons ? Autant en finir tout de suite alors, pour éviter la souffrance de survivre !

Les cris se tassèrent, mais les larmes non. Roulé en boule devant la cheminée, à même le sol, Harry Potter était anéanti. Face de Serpent avait encore réussit à le briser. A le mettre plus bas que terre, à le piétiner. C'était donc ça son plan, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa Némésis, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, il avait trouvé le moyen de le mettre en pièces. Il fallait qu'il se venge. Qu'il se venge de manière éclatante, en mettant face de Serpent à terre, en train de lui lécher les bottes. Qu'il paye pour tous ses crimes. Pour toutes ses victimes, pour tous ses rêves à la con…

''Chuuuuut Trésor. Chuuut… calme toi. Je suis là, je ne pars nulle part…''

Sev'rus. Oui, il était présent pour lui, même si ce n'était pas souvent. Il était de son côté, le soutenant, l'aimant. Le réconfortant, comme maintenant. Harry se concentra sur les battements du cœur de son amant, essayant de se calmer et surtout, essayant de ne pas paniquer.

''Molly était une personne de cœur, un peu envahissante et je ne pense pas qu'elle m'appréciait. Mais c'était une personne de qualité. Ses marmots sont intenables et j'ai bien envie d'en tuer quelques uns, mais… elle restera dans mes souvenirs. Tout comme toi. Que représentait-elle pour toi, Trésor ?

-Elle … elle m'a accueillit … à bras ouverts… sans sa famille… même si elle me connaissait pas. Et quand… quand… elle a su mon nom… elle ne m'a pas traité différemment. Elle était gentille… et prévenante… et même si elle serrait fort, j'adorais ses câlins, c'était comme si c'était ma maman qui me serrait…

-Lily… Lily était moins envahissante mais tout autant aimante. Molly t'aimait, tout dans ses gestes le montrait. Et j'ai été désolé d'apprendre qu'elle était morte. Bellatrix a raconté en détail sa mort, oui, c'était elle qui l'a tuée. Elle le paiera, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle. Trésor, Harry, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Un Whisky. Sec. Triple. J'ai besoin de boire… dit d'une voix rauque le Survivant.

-J'ai une préférence pour le scotch personnellement, mais je dois avoir ça…

-J'dois pas être beau à voir…

-Tu n'as jamais paru si beau…

-Tu dis ça parce que c'est moi qui pleure ! J'ai l'impression d'être faible, inutile… avec moi aux manettes de l'Ordre, l'Angleterre est radiée, il y a des millions de morts et personne ne nous aide ! C'est vrai que je fais du siiiiiiii bon boulot. Et puis…

-Potter, tu t'apitoies sur ton sort encore une fois et je te jure que je t'en colle une, car tu en as grandement besoin. Alors, maintenant, tu vas boire ton verre, pleure si il le faut mais ne crois pas que tout ce qui arrive est de TA faute, car c'est loin d'être le cas. T'essaye de colmater des fuites bien trop importantes pour toi…

-Sev… dit moi que tu sais quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Est-ce qu'on peut attaquer un de ses abris ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il prévoit ? Dis-moi que tu es dans ses petits papiers… tant qu'il te touche pas…

-Harry, il était tellement heureux, je crois qu'il l'était en tout cas, que j'ai eu le droit d'aller dans son bureau. J'ai vu des choses intéressantes, notamment sur les protections du Manoir Malfoy. Tout est dans le carnet sur la table. Mais il vous faut une plus grande force d'attaque par contre. Je suis navré de te dire…

-Que je ne fais pas le poids ? Mais je le sais depuis longtemps ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être minuscule à côté de lui, de voir la guerre se faire sans moi !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, repris Severus, calmement et en embrassant le front de son amant. Tu es plus fort que n'importe lequel des crétins à qui j'ai enseigné. Plus fort que la plupart des adultes que j'ai rencontré. Tu es la personne la plus forte au monde, après moi bien sur. Ne doute pas de ça, Harry. Ne doute jamais. Et je veux gagner, tout autant que toi, et je veux que ce soit toi qui gagne. Parce que je suis égoïste et que je veux passer le plus de temps auprès de toi. Alors, après ce merdier monumental, je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, mais je peux t'affirmer que non, tu n'es pas faible. Tu es prudent car pour toi, les personnes ne sont pas des pions mais des êtres vivants et c'est admirable. Alors oui, pour le moment, tu subis les délires mégalomaniaques de ce mort vivant, comme tout le monde, mais je suis sur qu'un jour, tu lui feras mordre la poussière et ce jour là, je serai à tes côtes, là ou je devrai être. Maintenant, tu vas boire ton alcool, pleurer s'il le faut et reprendre des forces.

-Depuis quand tu es si gentil ? Demanda Harry, en reniflant juste avant de boire une gorgée et de tousser.

-Je ne suis pas gentil, ma parole quelle horreur, je dis la vérité, et ne te moque pas de moi, stupide chenapan !

-D'accord vieillard. Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? T'es sur d'avoir les nerfs pour ?

-Va te faire voir, Potter.

-Quel romantisme ! Peut être après l'alcool…

-Potter, ferme là par l'enfer !

-Hey, j'ai rien dit !''

Le soir, Harry parla longuement avec Ron et Hermione. Le trio d'or était réunit. Par une épreuve terrible, certes, mais réunit. Ils furent interrompus par Elyon, portant sa femme, les yeux rougis. Il alla la coucher avant de revenir dans la bibliothèque.

''Elyon, je sais que Lisah est contre mais…

-Elle n'est plus contre. Tu peux compter sur mon armée. Elle est petite mais très forte. Je ne vais pas rester, c'était juste pour vous l'annoncer. Lena vient de perdre son maitre et elle est assez choquée. Toutes mes condoléances Ron. Je peux t'affirmer que ça ne passe pas avec le temps. Bonne nuit.''

Il y beaucoup de pleurs en ce jour. Mais aussi une détermination sans aucune mesure. Et un désir de vengeance sans égal. Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre avait perdu un membre. Mais en avait gagné bien d'autre.

.

-19 Août 1997, Galaë's Manor, 7h du matin-

Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais on pouvait voir dehors sans lumières. Il faisait froid, la rosée du matin faisait resplendir l'herbe. Dans la bibliothèque était réuni les membres les plus influents de l'Ordre, Elyon et Vinyan, ainsi que le Premier Ministre.

Pourquoi si tôt ? Le plan pour attaquer Face de Serpent était enfin prêt. Les stratèges, Ron et Kingsley, s'étaient arrangés pour faire un plan sans faille. Hermione et Draco avaient préparé des plans et Noah et Elijah s'étaient occupés des protections. Elyon ne devait pas venir pour sa survie, mais Vinyan oui. Le grand elfe aux cheveux châtains collait aux basques de Lisah depuis la mort de leur maitre. Et il était d'un aide précieuse.

Harry balaya l'assemblé du regard. Il le regardait tous, avec des yeux remplis d'espoir. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, comme disait le proverbe. Est-il possible de ne plus avoir d'espoir, mais d'être encore en vie ? Se demanda la Survivant en observant les visages de ses compagnons. Peut être. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le cas.

''Nous allons attaquer le Manoir Malfoy. Il nous faut frapper un coup fort, pour envoyer un message à Face de Serpent. Nous pouvons le faire, sans aucun doute. Les attaquants, sous la houlette de Madeye, de King et de moi fonceront dès que le bouclier tombera. C'est Elijah et Vinyan qui s'en chargeront. Noah restera en arrière, comme Ginny et pas de discussion. Hermione et Ron seront ici, et nous suivront en direct sur la carte créée par Draco et avec l'aide des oreillettes. Lisah se chargera de faire sauter le bâtiment, avec son frère et Vinyan après qu'ils ont anéanti le bouclier. Si besoin est, nous avons des renforts. Merci de respecter tous ceux qui nous ont rejoints. Pas de disputes, nous devons être unis. Et surtout, pas de quartier. Si vous assommez les Deatheaters, ils vous frapperont par derrière. Soyez prudent, ne prenez pas de risque inconsidéré. Je ne veux pas de perte aujourd'hui. Et c'est un ordre. Nous nous soulèverons ou nous mourrons !''

Bien que le discours fut enthousiaste et bien accueillit, la concentration resta de mise. Il était hors de question de la perdre, surtout que ça faisait deux jours qu'il préparait cette attaque. Les blessés seront transporter à Privet Drive, Grimmauld Place n'ayant plus ses boucliers et les radiations rendaient les lieux inhabitables.

Aujourd'hui, il était temps de se venger. Et la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

''Au Manoir Malfoy ! Cria Harry.''

* * *

**Yoru** : heu… ça va. J'ai juste eu la grippe, qui m'a cloué au lit d'où mon retard ! Normalement, vous aurez un chapitre avant la fin de l'année, mais aussi long, pas plus. Ce chapitre est triste, j'ai pleuré à l'écrire. La famille Weasley trinque… mais c'était prévu d'avance. Quand à Harry, il a bien craqué, et j'ai adoré écrire Severus en mode réconfortant. J'espère qu'il n'a pas perdu de son mordant.

Dans le prochain épisode, une bataille, bien sur. Et une surprise.

Maintenant, Joyeux Noel à tous et profitez bien des vacances!

Merci à** crountie, lilou5701, alexou1993, miyahow et 6Lisa9** pour leurs gentils mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	11. Chapitre VI suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Slash ! Vous n'aimez pas deux hommes ensembles ? La flèche en haut à gauche. Vous aimez la romance rose bonbon ? La flèche en haut à gauche. Car ça sera noir, triste, un crève cœur… avec un poil de romantisme

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard de publication. J'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle qui m'est tombée dessus qui va changer ma vie et, lorsque je n'étais pas abrutie par les médicaments, je devais aller faire des examens médicaux. Et je n'avais pas la tête à écrire. Ce qui est con car tout est dans ma tête. Mais entre le boulot que je devais faire avec les douleurs horribles (et pourtant, j'en ai eu des douleurs !) l'écriture est passé après. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus mais je ne peux rien promettre. Et je ferai tout pour continuer à vous délivrez la suite.

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre VI suite :**

**Aout 97, partie 6.**

**.**

''_La mort d'un seul combattant ne suffit pas à arrêter le combat._''

Ahmadou Kourouma, extrait de, En attendant le vote des bêtes sauvages.

.

_Aujourd'hui, il était temps de se venger. Et la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. _

''_Au Manoir Malfoy ! Cria Harry.''_

-19 Aout 1997, Manoir Malfoy, 7h10 du matin-

Le manoir Malfoy était délimité par de hauts murs de pierres blanches, empêchant quiconque de voir ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur. Les boucliers magiques étaient visibles à cause des radiations d'uranium ainsi, tout le petit groupe apparu juste devant. Bien sur, tous s'étaient lancer un sort pour contrer les radiations. Elijah s'avança vers le bouclier, posa ses mains dessus et attendit que Vinyan, de l'autre côté de manoir fasse de même. Quand ce fut fait, il murmura quelque chose et plongea les mains dedans puis tira pour former une porte.

Mais ça ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le bouclier s'effondra en millier de morceaux, laissant les particules radiantes entrés à l'intérieur de la zone anciennement protégée.

''Heu… oups ? Dit Elijah avec un sourire de travers.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

-Quelque chose a interféré avec la magie du bouclier. Ch'ai pas quoi et ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'en ai rien à faire…

-La ferme les mecs. On a une bataille à gagner et des gens à tuer. Ca fait des semaines que j'attends ça et je ne vais pas laisser deux imbéciles de mecs gonflés à la testostérone m'enlever mon plaisir ! Alors, on fait comme prévu et au trot avant que je ne m'énerve ! Cria Lisah.

-Oh oui, oh oui, du sang, du sang ! Dit Elijah en sautillant.

-Equipe un, sous les ordres de Madeye. Equipe deux sous ceux de Kingsley, le reste avec moi. Draco, reste près de moi et ne fait pas de bêtise !

-Je suis un Slytherin, je ne commets pas d'erreur, Potty. Suivez mon plan à la lettre, le manoir est un vrai labyrinthe et il y a beaucoup de pièges. J'ai failli mourir plus d'une fois à cause de ma curiosité. Attendez vous a voir beaucoup d'ennemis et ils seront certainement en alerte…

-Blondi, ferme là à la fin. Je veux un combat, un vrai ! Mon bras me démange et …

-Stop. On y va, tous, on reste au contact et si jamais il y a un pépin, on se repli. Et pas de discussion ! Dit Harry d'un ton sec.

-Oui chef ! Répondirent les plus jeunes. ''

Les trois groupes suivirent leurs chefs docilement. King les mena vers l'aile ouest, Madeye au centre et Harry à l'aile est, celle des pièces secrètes ou se cachait les trésors. Resta donc Elijah et Lisah, qui attendirent Vinyan, pour mettre en place les sortilèges qui devront faire exploser le manoir en un joli feu d'artifice. Pour le pyromane qu'il était, Elijah était très heureux. Tom était au courant des failles du bouclier et donc il avait mis en place des protections aux différents endroits et c'était pour cela que trois des plus puissants alliés étaient chargés de cette mission. Ca et le fait qu'ils se contre fichait des dommages collatéraux qu'ils auraient pu causer.

Du côté de Harry, celui ci se concentra sur son environnement, brandissant sa baguette et se préparant mentalement à tout et n'importe quoi. Le manoir était richement décoré, jusqu'à l'écœurement et surtout noir. A cause de la luminosité mais également de l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Ecrasante et d'une noirceur sans limite. A côté de lui, Draco tremblait de tout son corps, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Puis, il le vit se détendre et murmurer quelque chose, surement à l'oreillette.

''Merci Mione, chuchota Harry.

-De rien. Je me suis habituée à lui et je n'aimerai pas perdre encore quelqu'un. Soit prudent s'il te plait et reste toi-même.

-Promis. Peux-tu demander ce qu'il se passe à Elijah ?

-Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ? Soupira Hermione.

-Parce que ce n'est pas ma tâche ?

-Correct. Je t'informerai bientôt. ''

La conversation coupa juste à temps. Ils débouchèrent devant une porte immense d'or, avec un mécanisme complexe qui la bardait.

''Tu sais que chez les gens normaux, les coffres sont cachés ? Cette porte est le genre de chose qui crie, 'ouvrez moi ! Je cache des trésors !'.

-Potty, ferme là, dit Draco, en se retenant de sourire.

-Je suppose que tu ne sais pas l'ouvrir, par hasard ?

-Pousse pas. Mais je pense pouvoir y arriver aujourd'hui. Après tout, je suis un Slytherin à l'intelligence redoutable et…

-Met toi au boulot. Vous deux, restez avec lui. Nous autres, on va explorer un peu plus loin et voir si…''

Les combats commencèrent. Comment le savoir ? Par des cris. Souvent inhumains et de douleurs. Et du côté de l'ordre.

''Harry, reste concentré sur ta mission, lui rappela l'oreillette. Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité.

-C'était trop facile, Mione ! Le bouclier, le peu de monde ! Et je suis chef, mon job c'est de…''

Un sort vert le frôla d'un peu trop près. Des Dementors se lancèrent sur le petit groupe, près à avaler leurs âmes goulument. Potter les repoussa facilement. Il entendit même une jeune recrue lancer un sort qui les élimina. Resta des Deatheaters. Une quinzaine. Contre dix personnes. Et à leur tête, Lors Lucius Malfoy. Un peu maigre, les cheveux emmêlés, il avait perdu de sa prestance royale. Mais ses yeux demandaient vengeance. De préférence, avec torture.

''Harry Potter.

-C'est moi. Et ça fait quand même plusieurs fois qu'on se voit, il serait temps de changer le début de nos conversations. Moi, je penserai plutôt a un genre 'Encore toi', ou 'Allez vous arrêter de m'ennuyer ?' mais énoncer mon nom, c'est d'un ringard Lulu ! Ca vous vieilli à un point ! Enfin bon, pour ma part, je vais faire dans l'original. Bien le bonjour au Cerbère. Voyez-vous, dans la mythologie grecque, le Cerbère était un chien qui gardait la porte des Enfer et je fais donc un lien entre votre position subalterne auprès de votre très cher maitre. C'est pas trop chiant de devoir lui lécher les bottes tout le temps ? Vous n'avez pas de problème de salive ? J'espère au moins qu'elles sont propres sinon…

-DOLORIS ! Lança Malfoy père, rouge de rage.

-Tellement classique, repris Harry en se déplaçant d'un pas sur le côté puis en lançant un sort de saucissonnage à un ennemi. Vous savez que même ceux de votre maitre ne me font pas peur. C'est pas pour dire mais on dirait que vous allez à la mort avec cette tête. Roh, même pas un sourire ? Mais ce que vous êtes bouché ma parole. Bon, c'est vrai techniquement, on a attaqué… d'ailleurs, votre maison est assez moche, vous auriez pu faire appelle à un magidécorateur avec tout votre fric.

-NON MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER IMPERTINANT ! Cria Lucius, en lui lançant plusieurs sorts létaux.

-Ah, la manière la plus rapide d'énerver un Slytherin c'est de parler à bâtons rompus. Et puis, je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer voyons, nous n'avons pas élevé les dragons ensembles ! Bon, ou j'en étais ? Ah oui, Expulso ! Whoua, vous fendez vachement bien l'air dit donc ! Ca doit être les cheveux. Et on se baisse et on envoie un coup de poing… Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Je vais m'énerver les petits n'enfants. Puisque c'est ainsi…''

Il lança plusieurs sorts d'immobilismes et en assomma plusieurs avec un sort de coma, comate. Celui-ci était très pratique, puisqu'il ne tuait pas, mais il fallait que ce soit lui qui lance le contre sort pour que ça marche. Et malgré les recommandations qu'il avait données, il ne se sentait pas prêt à… eh bien, tuer.

''Mione, tout le monde va bien ? Demanda le chef.

-Il y a des blessés dans les deux groupes, Draco s'occupe de la porte et Elijah m'a affirmer que, et je cite, ça allait être du spectacle et que tout était prêt. Ils devraient arriver d'ici peu.

-Qui ?

-Pour toi, la folle dingue. ''

Lisah. Avec Lucius Malfoy qui revenait à la charge. Ca promettait.

''Bon, vous n'avez pas compris que vous ne pouviez pas me battre, Lulu ? Demanda Harry en évitant les sortilèges plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

-ARRETES DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

-Roh, susceptible en plus. Ah, ces serpents, qu'ils sont soupe au lait franchement. Expelliarmus ! Protego !

-HEY ! Il est a moi ! Lança une nouvelle voix.

-Lisah, ma chérie d'amour ! Il est à toi, et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à le tuer. Je vais m'occuper des autres qui sont bien moins puissants. On dirait qu'ils sont là pour une mission suicide ! Dit Harry en riant. ''

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Harry Potter réfléchis à ce qu'il venait de dire. Plan suicide. Non, quand même pas ? Naon…

''Tu crois quand même pas… murmura Lisah en sortant ses épées.

-Naon… tu comptes lui faire quoi là, demanda Harry en envoyant balader un Deatheater.

-Le découper en morceaux et ramener sa petite tête à mon cher et tendre mari. Ca te dérange, Môsieur je ne tue pas ?

-Fais comme tu le sens.''

Sur la quinzaine, dix étaient dans le coma et de leur côté il n'y avait aucun morts ou impotents. Pas mal pour une première attaque. Trop même. C'était trop facile.

''Harry ! Il y avait des prisonniers ! On les emmène où ? Demanda Hermione.

-Privet Drive. Lisah ! T'es obligé de couper TOUS ses doigts ?

-Oh quelle horreur ! s'écria la jeune Griffindor.

-Hey, ce salopard est le fils du meurtrier de mes beaux parents ! Il doit payer ! Dit Lisah, toute heureuse de pouvoir s'exprimer.

-Je… tu me laisse sans voix. Comate ! Bon, il reste plus que lui. Et je le sens mal alors si tu pouvais accélère les choses… attends, j'ai Blondi sur la ligne.

-Le coffre est vide Harry !

- Barre-toi tout de suite et aide ceux qui en ont besoin. Pas de discussion. C'était un pi…

-Non, je ne crois pas. Lulu ici présent, commença la Reine de Daimonia en soulevant le corps du Lord par les cheveux, est encore important pour FdS. Ce n'est pas une mission suicide. Pourquoi tout retirer alors, Lucius ?

-Tu sais que si tu lui coupes la gorge, il ne pourra plus parler, Lisah ?

-Oh, mais il va parler. N'est-ce pas Lulu ? Pourquoi il n'y a plus rien ici ? Demanda la femme en appuyant une de ses épées sur la carotide du Lord.

-Vous ne trouverez jamais les Horcruxes du Maitre, misérables sangs impures ! Cracha Lucius, la lèvre en sang.

- Permets-moi de te croire. Il est sur que la tache ne sera pas si aisé. Mais jamais, pourquoi un tel… ma parole, j'en perds mon latin. Poussin, de l'aide ?

-Pourquoi un tel extrême ? Pourquoi en être si sur ?

-A votre avis, Potter ? ''

Lucius Malfoy. La folie dans l'œil, la fierté jusqu'au bout. Il avança sa gorge de quelques centimètres et se retrouva égorgé, les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres. Lisah fit la moue, avant de brandir son épée droite et de décapiter réellement le blond. Harry ferma les yeux, préférant ne pas voir cet acharnement et serra les dents.

''Il en a fait d'autres, hein ? Demanda Lisah. C'est l'explication ?

-Il en a fait d'autres, et les a bien planqués. Ou alors il n'en a plu et est mortel, chuchota le Survivant.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-Non. Non, il en a refait. Et il en a parlé à personne, à part à lui pour m'envoyer un message.

-'Tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi'.

-Ouai. Rentrons.

-Non, on doit incinérer cet endroit et lui laisser un message.

-Quoi donc ? Interrogea Harry.

-'Dans tes dents, Face de serpent ! ''

Ils retrouvèrent leur chemin facilement en suivant les résistants. Lorsqu'ils furent tous en dehors de l'ancienne limite du bouclier, Harry pu donner l'ordre qu'Elijah attendait temps. Celui-ci murmura quelque chose en elfique et le manoir explosa, trois fois pour être exacte.

''Bon, j'ai bricolé un truc qui devrait te plaire, Poussin. Les cheminées étaient encore ouvertes et l'explosion va se propager dans ses espaces...

-Traduction.

-Eh bien, vu que les cheminées sont bien reliées aux différents lieux de Face de Serpents, et ça a été prouvé par Blondi, ça fera sauter toutes les cheminées qui ont été utilisées pour venir dans ces lieux. Surprise ! Cria Elijah en souriant d'une oreille à une autre.

-Si tu le dis. Lisah, par pitié, range cette tête !

-Bah quoi, il est pas joli mon trophée de guerre ? Demanda la femme en levant la tête à hauteur et en souriant.

-On rentre ! ''

De retour à Galaë's Manor, il y avait de l'effervescence. De la joie, de l'espoir même ! Même Ron souriant et pleurait en même temps. Les blessés étaient peu nombreux et surtout ils seraient sur pied dans peu de temps. Elyon sauta sur sa femme lorsqu'il l'aperçu et l'embrassa passionnément. Il fut bien sur heureux de voir son présent. Hermione, elle, serra Draco longtemps et lui murmura des choses. Ron n'en fut point jaloux. Et Harry était soulagé. Enfin un peu d'espoir même si les derniers mots de Lucius Malfoy le dérangeait. Après tout, Voldemort avait perdu un de ses plus importants collaborateurs. Celui qui apportait l'argent et qui était son visage. Ca ne le déstabilisera peut être pas, mais au moins, ça lui portera un coup.

Et ça, ça fait plaisir !

.

-28 Aout 1997, Galaë's Manor, vers 12h-

''Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, Poussin.

-Lisah, pour la dernière fois, nous n'avons pas le choix. Je n'y vais pas seul, tu peux même venir si tu veux, mais il est temps que le Premier Ministre aille parler à son peuple. Et comme il n'y a plus de moyen de communication, il doit s'y rendre lui-même. Et je me dois de l'accompagner. ''

La semaine passée avait été mouvementée. Entre attaques et contre attaques, l'Ordre ne s'était pas reposé. Mais depuis deux jours, le calme avait repris ses appartements. Une sorte de trêve. A l'internationale, l'Europe était maintenant sous la coupe de Tom, qui avait habilement manié, notamment grace à la peur de l'éradication, comme ça avait été le cas pour l'Italie, l'Allemagne et la France. L'Asie vacillait lentement mais surement, même si les japonais se défendaient. L'Afrique n'était guère préoccupée pour le moment, au contraire de l'Amérique du sud, où les pays tombaient les uns après les autres.

Mais le pays le plus touché était certainement le Royaume Uni. Il ne restait que deux cents milles muggle encore en vie. Peut être plus en Irlande. Et ces deux cents milles muggles ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, car les communications intérieures de grandes envergures, du style télévison ou radio n'existaient plus. Ainsi, John Blow avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'il aille les voir. En soit, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Mais le premier endroit était Privet Drive et Harry tenait à y aller avec le Premier Ministre. Ce qui était pour ses amis, une bêtise monumentale. Et ils le lui disaient ouvertement.

''J'ai survécu là bas pendant deux mois, je vais y survivre quelques heures. Et j'en ai besoin pour dire au revoir décemment, Lisah, souffla Harry.

-Draco ne vient pas avec toi ?

-Il a quelque chose de prévu avec Hermione et Noah. Ron est plongé dans je ne sais pas trop quoi et …

-Alors je viendrais. Rien que pour casser la gueule de ton cousin s'il ose me toucher. Tu vas bien sinon ?

-Oui. Je le vois ce soir. Et tout le monde a repris confiance. Ca fait du bien. Et toi ? Plus de dispute avec Elyon ?

-Non. Plus de dispute. Il est … adorable avec moi, confia la femme.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu triste ?

-Je… commença Lisah avant de se taire. Je te l'expliquerai lorsqu'il sera temps, Harry. Allez, j'ai envie de cogner quelqu'un. Allons-y joyeusement. Tiens, et si on emmenait Isarn aussi ? Ca le sortirait !

-Si tu veux, tant qu'il n'y a pas de morts.''

La rencontre avait lieu à midi trente, devant le quatre Privet Drive. Le Premier Ministre arriva avec Harry, Lisah et Isarn l'air renfrogné. Les visages étaient hostiles, surtout du côté des Dursley et de leurs amis. La rencontre se passa bien, outre ce fait et cela redonna confiance aux survivants. Isarn resta dans son coin sans bouger sauf ou moment ou un gros tas s'approcha de sa belle sœur. Mais à ce moment, Harry s'élança et le frappa en plein dans le nez. A part cet incident, rien d'autre ne fut à déclarer. Les autres rendez vous se passèrent sensiblement pareil. Ils n'étaient que quelques milliers, mais ils étaient soudés. Et malgré les larmes et la peur, ils étaient unis.

-Le même jour, le soir, quelque part à Londres-

Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans leur lieu secret, il ne s'attendait pas à voir cela. Mais qu'est-ce que cela ? Eh bien, Severus, sans ses robes, en chemise blanche et pantalon noir dormir profondément, un air presque paisible sur le visage. D'abord, parce qu'il arrivait toujours le premier et ensuite, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir si paisiblement. Alors, il décida de s'allongé à côté de son amant et de le regarder. Ca n'avait rien de bizarre vous savez. Pour lui, c'était reposant. Il était son monde, son soutient, son avenir. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit aussi. Un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sa prochaine pensée était qu'il s'était endormi. Et qu'il y avait une main qui tenait sa main droite et une présence. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, il tomba sur ceux de Severus, bien réveillé et amusé, à sa façon.

''Fatigué, Potter ?

-Fatigué, _chéri _?

-Nous n'avions pas décidé de ne pas s'octroyer des surnoms débiles ?

-Alors arrêtes avec le Potter, et j'arrêterai avec les surnoms.

-Bien, Harry. Tu as faim peut être ?

-Non, ça va. Et oui, je suis trop maigre, je sais. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais je n'ai pas la tête à manger souvent. Et puis, ça fait quand même longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu et il se trouve que mes hormones sont en folies !

-Tes hormones ont bon dos dit donc ! Mais… qu'est-ce que…''

Harry renversa les positions et se trouva au dessus de son amant. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et ramena les bras de Severus au dessus de sa tête.

''Je t'aime. Et je suis un Griffindor alors je le dis souvent. Mais je crois que tu as besoin que je te le rappelle souvent. Je t'aime. Et j'ai une envie soudaine maintenant, pour te le prouver. Je veux te faire mien. Est-ce que je peux ?

-Ah, ces Griffindors, toujours a demander la permi… railla Severus''

Harry l'embrassa donc et lui montra à quel point il l'aimait. Encore et encore.

Oui, un avenir avec lui. Ca, c'était du plan.

.

-31 Août 1997, Galaë's Manor, minuit moins dix-

Lisah avait ouvert les yeux voilà cinq minutes. Et elle n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. Des larmes, sans cris ni a coup, juste des larmes. Elle avait tourné la tête pour voir Elyon dormir, un sourire aux lèvres, son bras gauche possessivement placé autour d'elle. Un mari attentionné, un amant vigoureux, un ami formidable. Sa moitié a elle. Son envie de vivre. Mais, ses cauchemars revenaient sans cesse. Ceux de Noël. Sa peur la plus profonde. Elle se tourna sur le côté, pour mieux voir son mari, leva sa main et lui caressa la joue. La peau était douce et chaude sous ses doigts gelés, les réchauffant doucement.

''Par pitié, faites que ça ne se produise pas… chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de pleurer de plus belle.''

Oui, faites que ses cauchemars ne deviennent pas réalité. Ne lui enlevez pas sa raison de vivre.

.

Au même moment, Hermione se faisait masser par Elijah. C'était leur moment à tous les deux, secret et relaxant. Ca faisait quelques temps maintenant qu'elle parlait pendant les massages des pieds –divins, il faut le dire- d'Elijah. Elle parlait de tout, de rien, de ses états d'âmes, de ses souvenirs, de ses parents surtout. De son viol aussi. Et Elijah l'écoutait, sans l'interrompre, sans la repousser. Au contraire, il lui souriait. Pas le sourire qui fait peur, non, le sourire qui rassure. Oui, il en avait un. Il comprenait. Il partageait même une partie de sa souffrance.

Ce soir, au lieu de lui dire bonne nuit, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le lui murmura.

Etrangement, il sourit de plus belle.

.

Ron dormait profondément d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il prenait une potion pour pouvoir dormir quelques heures par nuit. Il se défoulait comme il pouvait en courant une heure par jour et en travaillant sans relâche. Il mangeait peu, parlait peu et principalement à sa famille et à Harry. S'effondrait quelque fois sous la douche. Mais aujourd'hui, il dormait tranquillement. D'un repos salvateur.

.

Draco regarda le plafond blanc de la chambre d'Harry. Il y avait eu un nouvel arrivage et les chambres avaient été réorganisées. Maintenant, il dormait avec Potter. Rien de nouveau pour lui. Surtout que les chambres étaient grandes et qu'il y avait suffisamment de place pour deux lits. Mais il avait chouiné pour la forme.

''Hey, Harry ?

-Ouai… ? Répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

-Tu crois qu'on arrivera à gagner ?

-J'en sais rien. Après ce que m'a dit ton père, je doute. Et je me dis, quel monde à sauver ? Dans quel état il est ? Et veut-il être sauvé ? Que reste t-il à sauver ?

-Je me le demande aussi. Est-ce que ça vaut la peine qu'on se batte ?

-Je me bats par idéalisme, Blondi, pas par gloire. Après tout, c'est mon destin.

-Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si il n'y a pas d'issue, qu'est ce qu'on fera ? On mourra ? On se rendra ? Demanda Draco doucement.''

Harry ouvrit les yeux à son tour et réfléchis. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Que se passera-t-il ?

''_**Mon cher Harry, tout est une question de choix. Il y a toujours un choix. Et à chaque problème sa solution. Tu la trouveras lorsqu'il sera temps''**_.

''On trouvera une solution. Albus a prévu cet issue aussi, j'en suis sur. A chaque problème sa solution. Dors maintenant, demain est un autre mois. Il sera certainement mieux que celui-ci.

-Bonne nuit Potter. Et par pitié, ne me réveille pas des cris de gamine de huit ans.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi, mon cher, ironisa Harry''

Le mois d'Août se termina. Un mois rempli de haine, de désastres et de doute. De victoire aussi, d'espoir également. Le mois de Septembre ne pouvait être pire.

Là encore, ils se trompaient tous.

Sauf une.

* * *

**Yoru** : Voilà. Il est court, je sais, mais comme j'entre en semaine de partiel, je ne pouvais faire plus long. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu et la fin vous laissera sur votre faim. Je vais maintenant me coucher car j'ai un partiel demain. Et un examen médical. Et je redoute les deux ! En tout cas, je vous souhaite en retard une bonne année 2011 et une bonne santé ! Que vos souhaits se réalisent !

* * *

**Rar** :

**La girafe** : houa, tout d'un coup ! T'es sacrément courageuse ! Oui, le début était… hésitant mais je l'ai écrit longtemps et je suis contente que tu aies tenu et que ça t'ai plu. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et que tu as été surprise ! Merci pour le mot et les compliments et a bientôt je l'espère ! Bisous.

Merci à** crountie, lilou5701, Kitsuneko elric, Naji Saanlirenkoy et 6Lisa9** pour leurs gentils mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	12. Chapitre VII

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et variés, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Et voilà la première partie du dernier chapitre de la première partie de We rise or fall. Vous n'avez rien compris ? Bon, l'histoire est en deux parties, la première, celle là, sert d'introduction en quelque sorte. Et le chapitre VII est le dernier. C'est bon ? Bon, alors, vous allez me détester aujourd'hui.

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre VII :**

**Septembre 97, partie 1.**

**.**

''_Accepter l'idée de la défaite, c'est être vaincu''_

Citation de Ferdinand Foch.

.

''_La victoire obtenu par la violence équivaut à une défaite, car elle est momentanée''_

Citation de Mahatma Gandhi.

.

''_La vie a une fin, le chagrin n'en a pas.'' _

Charles Baudelaire, extrait de l'Hymne à la beauté.

.

-03 Septembre 1997, onze heures quarante deux du soir, Londres-

Le mois de septembre avait commencé tranquillement. Hogwart avait rouvert ses portes en grandes pompes, devenant ainsi un lieu privilégié pour les sorciers de sang pur. Le Ministère de la Magie continue son épuration en toute discrétion, montrant bien la main mise de Voldemort sur le pays. Les muggles vivaient, continuaient au maximum leur quotidien il n'y avait plus de classe sociale ou d'individualisme, tous s'entraidaient sans la moindre arrière pensée.

Du côté des résistants, il y avait bien des projets, mais rien qui ne puisse contrecarrer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y avait toujours une équipe qui se tenait prête tandis que les autres se reposaient. Les denrées n'étaient pas un problème grâce aux réserves très importantes de Galaë's et à la magie, mais la place commençait à manquer. Et par là, l'intimité se faisait rare. Les disputes prenaient le pas sur la solidarité. Il faut dire que n'importe qui deviendrait dingue d'être enfermé dans une maison vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. La dépression pendait le nez pour certain. Bref, il ne faisait pas bon vivre.

Harry ronflait doucement. Allongé sur le canapé près de la cheminé, il dormait profondément dans le refuge de Severus. Celui-ci devait venir pour lui faire un compte rendu des trois premiers jours à Hogwart. L'équipe professorale était la même qu'avant, sauf que l'ancien directeur de la maison Slytherin était le chef maintenant. Et que la plupart des professeurs, sur McGonagall savait ce qu'il avait fait. Et Harry souhaitait qu'il ne se passe rien de trop grave. Il fallait agir dans l'ombre, puisque l'ennemi était dans l'ombre et faire profil bas. La mort de Malfoy sénior ainsi que la perte d'un abri avait affaibli les Deatheaters mais pas leur maître, d'après Severus. Celui-ci restait lui-même, froid et il ne parlait à personne de ses projets.

Comment diable recommencer à zéro ? Les Horcruxes, seul moyen de tuer définitivement Tom étaient… inconnus. Cacher à Hogwart peut être ? Près de lui ? Dans le Ministère ? L'avait-il réellement fait ? Rien n'était sûr et décider sur cela était un vrai casse tête. C'est à cause de ça qu'Harry avait une grosse migraine, et qu'au lieu d'attendre son amant éveillé, il dormait. Ca et la potion de Noah. Le dernier Snape avait oublié l'effet secondaire qu'était la somnolence, ainsi, Harry avait été aidé pour dormir. Mais, chut, personne ne le savait.

Vers minuit, Severus Snape arriva, claque la porte, grogna et se servit un grand verre d'alcool. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il aperçu le chef de l'Ordre endormi. Il eut un léger sourire, enleva sa robe et ses chaussures, l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête et se mis dans son fauteuil.

Harry avait quelque chose d'enfantin dans sa façon de dormir, tout le contraire lorsqu'il est éveillé. Les traits durs et impassibles, les décisions à prendre, les conflits à arrêter… lorsqu'il était endormi, il paraissait paisible, détendu, presque heureux, avec son filet de brave et son poing près de sa bouche, les cheveux encore plus en batailles, la bouche entrouverte. Un vrai ange. Pour lui et juste pour lui.

Il fini doucement son verre (Glen Deveron, pur écossais, trente deux ans d'âge), s'étira et prit Harry dans ses bras (en ayant au préalable lancé un sort de légèreté sur lui) et le mit dans le lit, après l'avoir déshabillé. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche, chaude pour bien le détendre (Merlin sait qu'il en avait besoin), mit un bas de pyjama, car Harry l'avait obligé à en mettre et s'allongea près de lui. Avec un soupir d'aise, il cala Potter dans ses bras et dormi. Ca, c'était la vie. Une vie qui méritait d'être vécue.

Le lendemain, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, Harry se réveilla la bouche pâteuse, les yeux gonflés et l'esprit complètement à l'ouest. Il sentit quelqu'un près de lui mais il s'en fichait. Il savait juste que ça tournait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre ses pensés en ordre. Comme un lendemain de cauchemars. Mais en pire.

Il souffla fort et tira son bras qu'il ne sentait plus. Ce qui fait qu'il envoya valser celui qui dormait avec lui. Et comme il ne savait toujours pas qui dormait avec lui, il gargouilla quelque chose.

''Potter !

-Vus ?

-Sympa le réveil, dit Snape en remontant dans le lit. T'as une sale gueule.

-A fem. D'lo.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore, demanda-t-il en allant chercher de l'eau et en tendant le verre à son amant.

-Merci, dit celui-ci après l'avoir bu. J'ai une de ces migraines… et la nausée… désolé de t'avoir … heu…

-Envoyer balader ?

-T'étais allongé sur mon bras et je ne le sentais plus. J'ai mal calculé mon coup. T'es arrivé quand ?

-Il y a quelques heures. Tu dormais profondément, je ne voulais pas te réveillé. As-tu pris quelques choses pour… ?

-No m'a donné une potion. Ca shoote grave ce truc.

-Je vois, commenta Severus avant de remonter dans le lit et de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Tu n'as pas de fièvre ? Pas d'autres symptômes ?

-Non, juste une douleur monstre au crâne. J'ai jamais connu ça avant… c'est pas grave. Alors, Hogwart ?

-L'enfer sur terre. Les Carrow sont… eux-mêmes. L'éducation aux Doloris, les punitions, les brimades, les tortures. J'essaye de tenir les élèves hors de tout cela mais…

-Tu dois tenir ta couverture. Le plus longtemps possible. Stratégiquement, c'est indispensable…

-Je sens venir un mais. Harry, je fais ce que je dois faire, et je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de ta part.

-D'accord, mais du l'auras quand même. Mais, Severus, j'ignore comment gagner. Ni si on va réussir à survivre. Si jamais tu dois choisir entre ta couverture et sauver des vies, sauve des vies si ton cœur te le dicte. Je ne souhaite pas que tu te brides. D'accord ?

-Ah, ces Griffindors. Toujours à parler de cœur. Potter, je suis espion depuis très longtemps. Ca fait maintenant parti de moi…

-Je sens venir un mais, dit Harry en souriant.

-Mais, ce sont des enfants. Bien sur que dans ce cas là je les sauverai. Ne me crois pas sans cœur.

-Ah, toi aussi tu parles de cœur. Il est bien enterré mais ton cœur est présent. Je n'en doute pas.

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part, ironisa le professeur.

-Merci. Il y autre chose qui te tracasse ?

-Oui. Crois-tu à la victoire ?

-Est-ce que je crois à une possible victoire ? Je n'en sais rien, avec les Horcruxes et l'état du monde… je veux dire, Face de Serpent possède le monde entier. Et il n'y a pas de rébellion. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup et nos actions sont limités, alors comment le combattre ? Non, comment gagner ? Je me pose souvent la question, tout comme Draco d'ailleurs. Je commence à perdre espoir, Sev… de plus en plus.

-Si l'espoir perd espoir, on est dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou… souffla Severus.

-Ah ah. Je suis sensé être le sauveur… mais qu'est ce qu'il y a à sauver ? Qu'y a-t-il à protéger ?

-D'accord. Les elfes sont bien de ton côté. Donc, ça te donne un avantage, non ?

-More est une petite chose qui veut tuer. La reine Calina et son peuple ne combattent pas. Ce qui nous reste les elfes des bois. Qui sont peu et qui ont une force militaire importante. Mais, le serpent visqueux à lui aussi des elfes en alliés et Elyon ne sait pas combien ils sont. J'ai cru que ça serait une bonne chose, un allié en plus mais… je ne sais pas. Lisah me cache quelque chose a ce propos. Elle est triste en ce moment, comme si elle savait ce qui va se produire. Ils n'ont pas des visions d'ailleurs ?

-Oh, ça. Lorsque leur mère est enfin morte, elle a jeté une malédiction. Les protections de la maison découlent de cette malédiction tout comme les visions des meurtriers. Mais la vision de leur mort est la malédiction de la famille Jones. La moyenne d'âge de la mort est de vingt cinq ans. Après, ce ne sont pas vraiment des visions, juste des images sans queue ni tête qu'il faut analyser.

-Pas d'aide de ce côté-là non plus. La magie elfique est puissante mais je crois qu'elle ne réussira pas à combattre la magie noire de Face de Serpent.

-J'ai réussi à avoir des informations sur … ses alliés, on va dire. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiété inutilement tant que je n'avais pas la confirmation.

-Il y en a tant que ça… ?

-Et plus encore…

-Mais où va-t-on ? Demanda Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

-Dans un cul de sac…''

.

-05 Septembre 1997, Palais royal de Daimonia, quatre heures de l'après midi-

Harry regardait les sculptures du très haut plafond de la salle du conseil d'Elyon. Ca, c'était du palais ! Tout en grandeur, pureté et brillance. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans le royaume des elfes des bois. Il avait été accueillit les bras ouverts (littéralement, pour certains), avec des sourires et des cadeaux. Aussi bien aimé que la reine. Galaë's était trop petit pour que le conseil se réunisse, donc, il avait été décidé qu'il aurait lieu dans une salle plus grande. Elyon s'était proposé et les avaient donc invité chez lui.

Une longue table en bois brut habillait la salle majestueuse. La nature était aussi présente à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur avec l'herbe au sol et les plantes qui poussaient sur les murs. Les hautes fenêtres laissaient entrer le soleil, baignant de lumière la pièce qui pouvait paraitre froide.

Au bout de la table, il y avait Elyon, majestueusement assis sur son trône. En face de lui, Lisah avait pris ses appartements. Habillée en reine, avec une longue robe de tissus noble, coiffée de fleur, elle avait même mis sa couronne (elle ne l'aimait pas car ses fonctions de chef des armées n'étaient pas compatibles avec celles de reine). Sur les côtés, il y avait les chefs de l'Ordres, les sous chefs de l'armée de Daimonia, Mora Razalud avec son conseiller Elijah, la Reine Calina avec son fils, trois conseillers et son beau fils (qui se faisait tout petit…). Ainsi que le Premier Ministre anglais, son chef des armées (bien qu'il n'y ait plus d'armée) et quelques uns de ses conseillers. Au menu du jour ?

''Que doit-on faire maintenant ? Lança John Blow.

-Des nouvelles sur les… les quoi au juste ? Demanda Harry à Lisah.

-Heu, traitres, connards, salopards… tu as le choix. Non. Il n'y a rien. Nada. Niet. On sait juste qu'il y a environ dix sept traites de Daimonia, mais il y aussi ceux des autres royaumes, notamment ceux de Razalud. Roi More, des commentaires ?

-Quoi encore ? C'est pas ma faute si ces demi elfes se sont enfuit la queue entre les mains, dit l'elfe noir, d'une voix crissant.

-Ce que veux dire mon ami, c'est qu'il y a eu environ une cinquantaine d'évadés il y a quelques temps. Et vu qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix, nous pensons qu'ils vont rejoindre…

-La salope. Calina…

- Appelle-moi Amil, Nettë. Il ne semble pas y avait eu de départ dans mon royaume, Harry. Néanmoins, il est inquiétant de constater le nombre d'elfes aux côtés de cet homme, répondit la Reine d'une voix douce.

-C'est bien vrai votre Majesté. Est-il possible de les vaincre avec l'armée de Daimonia ?

-Eh bien… commença Elyon.

-Hey, c'est ma partie ça ! Alors, tu la fermes ! Intervint Lisah. La garde royale est composée des six hommes et commandée par Vin. Ce sont les plus forts. Vint ensuite l'armée à proprement parlé, qui est composée de vingt personnes. Ils sont moins entrainés et franchement en retard par rapport aux autres, mais toujours supérieurs aux sorciers. Ils sont commandés par Tuo, ici présent. Je chapote tout cela. Avons-nous la puissance de combattre les renégats ? Certainement. Lar est puissant certes, mais il peut être battu facilement par Vin ou Tuo. Mais Anduril… elle est forte. Tout comme sa sœur. Les elfes noirs sont ceux qui sont trop faibles pour arrivés à survivre dans le pays, c'est pour cela qu'ils ont été enfermés. Ceux à craindre sont ceux de Daimonia. Et je pense qu'il est possible de les vaincre, rien qu'avec la garde de Vin. Après, ça peut dépendre du contexte. Si il y a des sorciers autour qui envoient des sorts à tout vas, ça peut faire penché la balance de leur côté. Les elfes tiennent à leur code de duel, c'est pour cela que vous ne verrez pas quelqu'un être attaqué par plusieurs elfes en même temps. Même ceux de Razalud.

-Tu es sure qu'ils respecteront toujours le code ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, répondirent tous les elfes présents.

-Bien, reprit Harry. Les sorciers noirs n'ont pas d'honneur, c'est un avantage pour nous que les elfes en ont. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous même, le monde entier est sous la coupe de Face de Serpent. Il faut taper un grand coup, pour nous faire entendre, pour dire que nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec ce qui se trame. Comme la chasse au lycan où à toute créature qui n'a pas de sang pur. Contre le génocide perpétré par le Ministère de la Magie et dans les murs de Hogwart. Contre tout ce que nous avons subit. C'est pour cela que je propose que nous attaquions sans attendre le Ministère et que nous le prenions. Ca sera difficile et dangereux mais si nous continuons de rester dans l'ombre, les gens continueront de mourir et je ne peux accepter cela. Qui est pour ? ''

La totalité des mains se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait. Ron prit la parole et exposa le plan qu'il avait préparé avec Kingsley et Madeye, qui connaissaient les lieux parfaitement. Il fallait attaquer, mais également évacuer les civils ce qui compliquait la situation. Ce qui la remettait en cause aussi. Tuo intervint de temps en temps, en tant qu'ancien chef des armées, il lançait de bonnes idées. More prit la parole de temps à autre, mais ses propositions ne furent jamais retenues. Etonnant.

La réunion continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils mangèrent de la nourriture elfique, délicate et frugale et dormirent dans le château. Harry eu le droit à l'ancienne chambre d'Elena.

''Elyon me l'avait donné car il y a un passage qui mène à sa chambre. Comme le palais est un vrai labyrinthe, je me suis dit que le moyen le plus simple pour nous prévenir est par cette chambre. Le panneau là est un faux, il faut le pousser, comme ça et il révèle le passage. Frappe et nous t'ouvrirons. Question ?

-Non. Je comprends pourquoi tu veux protéger ce pays à tout prix, dit doucement Harry. Il est magnifique et pleins de bonté.

-Et il t'a accepté, Harry, dit la reine avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Dors bien, demain est un grand jour.

-Toi aussi. Pas trop de sport !

-Comment crois tu que je garde cette ligne parfaite en mangeant tant de chocolat ? Plaisanta Lisah, juste avant de fermer la porte. ''

Dehors, la lune brillait, tout comme les étoiles. Demain est un autre jour. Un jour de victoire. Un jour d'espoir.

Un jour décisif.

Sur ce point là, il avait bon.

.

-06 Septembre 1997, Ministère de la Magie, vers douze heures-

Dans l'Atrium du Ministère, les sorciers vaquèrent à leurs occupations sombrement. Ils avaient la tête baissée et le silence était de mise. La garde du Ministre, habillée de robes noires vérifiait tout, de l'identité à la généalogie. Mais aujourd'hui, samedi, il y avait peu de monde, enfin, peu de civils. Les Deatheaters étaient présents. Dans l'ombre ou dans les hautes strates du Ministère.

C'était dans cet endroit qu'apparurent les attaquants, Harry a sa tête. Grace au transport elfique, ils pouvaient passer les fortes protections du centre politique du peuple sorcier anglais. Ils se séparèrent vite en plusieurs groupes pour prendre le Ministère vite et sans effusion de sang (ou plutôt sans trop de). Les sorciers avaient fait le plein de potions qui, si elles entraient en contact avec une autre potion, explosaient. Harry utilisait le sort comate en avançant rapidement vers le bureau du Ministre. Il fallait faire vite et bien. Les Deatheaters étaient mis à mal par les elfes, assez facilement par ailleurs. Aussi, Harry arriva rapidement en haut du Ministère, explosa la porte et… Elijah le dépassa et mit en pratique ses leçons pour tuer quelqu'un.

A chaque fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un de marqué, il était automatiquement tué. Les elfes des bois combattaient sans efforts, alors que les elfes noirs y mettaient du cœur. L'Ordre se sentait revigoré à leur côté. Au bout d'une demie heure et combat, le Ministère était à eux. Les Deatheaters morts et les civils encore présents devaient transmettre le message. Que l'Ordre du Phoenix était en vie et qu'il n'acceptait pas le régime de terreur. Qu'ils devaient eux aussi combattre et se rebeller.

''NOAH ! RAMENES TES FESSES ICI !

-Pas besoin de hurler dans ton oreillette, Harry. J'arrive. Tu veux quoi ?

-Peux-tu invoquer un bouclier pour condamner un temps cet endroit ?

-Non. Mais Mama peut. Chéri, va chercher Mama ! Elle va faire le sort mais sur ta magie, comme ça il n'y aura que toi qui pourras briser le sceau.

-C'est parfait. On aura le droit à un festin ce soir !''

La pose du sort ne prit pas longtemps et le Ministère fut scellé. Le bouclier fut une sphère rose bonbon et personne ne pouvait y mettre les pieds sauf Harry. Une victoire éclatante !

De retour à Galaë's, l'heure était à la fête. Voldemort avait été mis à mal pour la première fois. Enfin, toutes les actions, les heures de travail et les morts avaient servis à quelque chose. Une lueur d'espoir, une bouffé d'air frais. La Bièraubeurre coulait à flot, la nourriture était délicieuse et les embrassades longues. Ce n'était pas la victoire de la guerre mais c'était tout comme. Deux symboles étaient tombés tandis que l'Ordre avait des places fortes bien gardées.

Harry regardait ses alliés fêté la victoire. Cela lui donnait le sourire, même si il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Certes, deux symboles étaient tombés, mais il reste son repère qui est incartable et inconnu, et les Horcruxes. Il n'y avait pas grand monde au Ministère pour un samedi midi et c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient gagné.

Le plan était surtout de le rendre inaccessible pour tous, pour que Tom soit déstabilisé et qu'il ne puisse pas manipuler tout le monde dans l'ombre. Maintenant, il devait sortir, se mettre en avant et la population comprendra qui étaient les bons et qui étaient les méchants. Et ils avaient besoin de cela, de plus de mains, de plus de pouvoirs. Si le peuple restait les bras ballant sans combattre, il n'y aurait qu'une victoire, celle éclatant de Tom.

Et il restait le problème du monde. Y-avait-il des révolutions en Asie, en Europe ou en Amériques ? Les problèmes de communication étaient préoccupants. Tom avait des alliés partout alors que les résistants étaient coupés les uns des autres. Là encore, il avait le pouvoir. Il avait tout le temps le pouvoir.

''Allez Poussin, sourie, on a gagné la bataille ! Lança Elijah.

-Mais pas la guerre Elijah, souffla Harry. Et elle est loin d'être gagnée…

-Bah, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, non ? C'est pour ça que j'aime bien enlevé la vie de ceux qui m'énerve. Poussin, faut que tu te décontractes, sinon tu vas finir par devenir dingue. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas danser, ou embrasser quelqu'un au lieu de ressasser tes pensées noires ?

-Parce que c'est ma croix. Je dois penser au geste suivant, penser aux conséquences, préparer un plan, deviner ce qu'Il a en tête, ou il peut être… je n'arrête pas d'y penser car c'est ce que je dois faire, Eli. Sinon, personne d'autre ne le fera, murmura Harry alors qu'il posait sa tête sur ses mains.

-Je vois. Ca va se calmer là, les elfes des bois s'en vont. More va rester un peu, il adore boire et il y a pleins d'alcool dans la maison. Pourquoi ne passerais-tu pas un peu de temps avec la famille Weasley, ou Remus et Tonks ? Pour te détendre. Et moi, je vais surveiller More. Il a l'épée facile une fois rond. Allez poussin, haut les cœurs ! Enfin, pour ceux qui en possèdent…''

Effectivement, il était temps. More avait dégainé sa drôle d'épée et la tournait au dessus de sa tête (ce qui était pour la plupart des adultes au niveau du cou. Imaginez la scène.) Harry rejoignit donc Ron, en compagnie se sa sœur, Luna, Mione et Draco.

''Salut frangin ! Lança Ron, tout sourire. Vient boire un coup !

-Ronald ! Ne saoule pas Harry ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Rah, Mione, décoinces toi un peu ! J'vais aller voir les jumeaux…

-Au plaisir. Quel exemple pour sa sœur franchement, il y a des mineurs ici !

-Hermione, calme toi voyons. Il est heureux, il sourit et je m'en fiche si c'est à cause de l'alcool, répondit calmement Harry. Blondie, pourquoi tu ne souries pas ?

-A cause de ce surnom à la con. Je n'y croyais pas à cette victoire et je la trouve facile. Et puis, faire la fête avec des cochons comme ton meilleur pote, non merci. Je préfère la compagnie délicate de ces charmantes fleurs en pleine éclosion…

-Blondis, fermes là. Et ne touches pas à Ginny ou Luna…

-Le roi des Griffindors a perdu son sens de l'humour. Ma parole, ou va le monde… ironisa Draco, en allant se chercher à boire.

-En effet, mais ou va le monde, un Slytherin qui a le sens de l'humour. Je vais voir où est Remus… profitez de la soirée.

-Comme si on attendait ton feu verre, Harry, répliqua Ginny. ''

Harry trouva Remus et sa fiancée dans la bibliothèque, loin des remous de la fête. Ils étaient enlacés et les quatre mains étaient posées sur l'abdomen de la femme. Une image touchante.

''Harry ! Quel bon vent t'amènes près des vieux ?

-Parle pour toi vieillard, moi je suis jeune et vigoureuse ! Lança Tonks, les cheveux roses bonbon.

-Les jeunes me dépassent, Moony. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Comment ça va alors ?

-Je vais être papa. Après la colère et la panique, je suis maintenant joyeux, dit Remus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouai, un alien grandit en moi et va me déformer !

-Nymphadora, ne dit pas ça voyons ! Tu es et seras la plus belle femme du monde !

-Vous êtes adorables tous les deux… commenta Harry. Et je confirme, tu es resplendissante Tonks.

-Vilain flatteur va. Il me dit ça surtout pour éviter les sautes d'humeur !

-Mais non voyons, rien n'arrêtes tes sautes d'humeur chérie !

-Quoi ? Mais alors, lorsque je…''

Harry s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas être mêlé à la dispute. Il ferma doucement la porte de la bibliothèque et chercha une chambre ou se poser. Il était vraiment fatigué. En ouvrant celle de Lisah, il eu la surprise de la voir dans son lit en train de ronfler. Sur le canapé, Vinyan lisait une épais livre. Il leva la tête, vit Harry et l'inclina en signe de salut. Potter ferma la porte et ouvrit la porte juste à côté. La chambre de Severus. Parfait pour dormir.

Il fut réveillé par un cri inhumain. Ses sens en alerte, il se leva rapidement, prit sa baguette et s'élança vers la chambre voisine. La porte était ouverte et la première chose qu'il vit était le mur ouest qui était une sorte de miroir du royaume Daimonia. Royaume qui essuyait une attaque. Lisah se tenait en face de ce mur et le cognait de toutes ses forces en criant et en pleurant.

''Laisse moi passer enflure ! Ne fait pas ça !''

Elle continua encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle prit du recule et essaya de pénétrer dans le royaume. Mais sans succès. Plus loin, Vinyan était paralysé.

Harry tourna le regard vers le mur. Il représentait la salle du conseil, celle qu'il avait observé pendant des heures. Les elfes tombaient de tous les côtés, les combats étaient sanglants. Dehors, le village était en flamme.

Il y avait Elyon qui combattait farouchement Lar. Celui-ci tomba, une épée plantée dans le cœur. S'avança Anduril, une lueur de folie dans les yeux, qui s'élança vers le Roi. S'ensuivit un combat rageur, d'égale puissance. Anduril envoya balader Elyon d'un coup de pied, leva un globe de cristal et le brisa en criant quelque chose. Elle brandit une dague et l'envoya dans le dos du Roi, qui se traina vers son trône. L'elfe renégat reçut une flèche en plein cœur, de la part de Tuo, qui mourut juste après. Agonisante, elle regarda Elyon monter sur son trône et murmurer une litanie.

''Non, non, ne fais pas ça… non… tu avais promis ! Lança Lisah, hystérique, les joues rouges de larmes, un rictus de douleur sur ses lèvres. NOOOONNNNN''

Et elle s'effondra en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, alors que son mari brillait de mille feux.

Elyon expira pour la dernière fois.

Et Daimonia n'existait plus.

* * *

**Yoru** : voilà. Vous ne me détestez pas hein ? J'espère vous avoir ému. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre, même si la fin de Daimonia est très important pour la suite. Lisah est un personnage que j'adore développé et je ne l'ai pas épargnée c'est vrai. Mais c'est nécessaire pour venir là ou je veux vous emmener.

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite et j'espère que mon chapitre vous fera réagir !

Merci à** crountie et 6Lisa9** pour leurs gentils mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	13. Chapitre VII suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **je suis en retard, je sais. Lumbago, le retour, encore. Chose à ne pas faire, prendre le maximum autorisé d'antidouleurs dans une journée, sinon… bah, vous dormez toute la journée. Et je peux vous certifiez que le réveil est très dur. Enfin, le voilà, j'essayerai de mettre le prochain la semaine prochaine pour ne pas avoir de retard, surtout que le premier jet est déjà écrit mais très mauvais (j'ai écrit les grandes lignes il y a trois ans).

Sinon, il y a toujours le **FIC** (**F**ront d'**I**ncitation au **C**ommentaire) sur le forum : http: / forum. fanfiction .net/ forum /FIC /77278/ sans les espaces, bien sur. C'est une communauté (est ce le bon terme ?) d' d'auteurs qui se battent pour démocratiser les reviews.

Pour en écrire, c'est simple : appuyez sur le bouton, en bas de la page. Enregistrez-vous, ou laissez un pseudo et mettez votre mot. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et ça apporte beaucoup d'aide aux auteurs. Pour ma part, je réponds toujours. Si vous n'êtes pas inscrit … je fraude un peu, mais ça ne prend pas grand-chose sur dix pages de texte. Alors, n'hésitez pas. Faites entendre votre voix !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre VII suite :**

**Septembre 97, partie 2.**

**.**

''_Souvent le désespoir a gagné des batailles''_

Extrait de la _Henriade_, Voltaire.

.

''_Echouer, c'est avoir la possibilité de recommencer de manière plus intelligente''_

Citation de Henry Ford

.

_Et elle s'effondra en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, alors que son mari brillait de mille feux. _

_Elyon expira pour la dernière fois. _

_Et Daimonia n'existait plus. _

_._

-06 Septembre 1997, Galaë's Manor, onze heures du soir-

C'était étonnant de voir tout le monde réunit dans un couloir, voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Vous savez ce qui était le plus étonnant ? Tout le monde s'en fichait. Parce que petit à petit, tous savait ce qu'il était arrivé. Daimonia détruit, la mort de leurs plus puissants alliés. Lisah qui ne pouvait plus les aider. Des cris, et des larmes.

Noah bouscula tout le monde en pleurant pour venir prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, continuant de pleurer sans discontinuité. Harry entra dans la chambre et lui prit la main, en murmurant… quoi exactement ? Qui dire de réconfortant ? Surtout que rien ne l'atteignait. Elle était en état de choc, tout comme Vinyan, allongé par terre, les yeux exorbités. Même Elijah, d'habitude inébranlable, pleurait. Car c'était les elfes qui avaient perdus une famille, le peuple tout entier. Et, pour le moment, il n'y avait que les larmes. Bientôt viendra la colère.

Harry prit la fille dans ses bras et la porta sur son lit. Noah alla de son côté faire la même chose pour Vin. Instinctivement, le dernier elfe des bois pris sa reine dans ses bras, comme ils avaient si souvent fait lors de leur entrainement. Harry s'installa près d'eux, tout comme Noah et Elijah. Isarn s'installa dans un fauteuil, pour ne pas les interrompre, tout comme Draco et Hermione s'avança vers Elijah, encore en larme. Elle l'enlaça, surprenant tout le monde et resta près de lui. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui avait besoin de réconfort. Ron, de son côté, s'assit près de Lisah et la réconforta, tout comme elle l'avait fait pour lui.

Mais la jeune femme était loin. Elle n'entendait rien, regardant encore et encore la mort de son mari et l'éradication de son royaume. Le roi, avant de mourir, avait utilisé le dernier recourt, le _telda_, qui annihilait Daimonia, pour que leur trésors et leur savoir ne soient pas utilisé a des fins maléfiques. Mais, ce recourt ne pouvait être pratiqué que si tous les elfes présent dans Daimonia étaient morts. Et les renégats avaient certainement fermé les boucliers pour que personne ne s'échappent. C'était logique. Militaire. Et surtout, définitif. Oui, définitif.

Plus de dispute, plus de fête, plus de combats, plus de discussions, plus… rien. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Plus rien pour vivre. Plus rien pour survivre. A quoi bon ? La vengeance ? Les autres ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre, elle ne vivait que pour lui. Pourquoi avait-elle pris ce grade de chef des armées ? Parce que, l'utilité première de ce grade était de protégé la famille royale au prix de son corps. C'était le bouclier de Daimonia. ELLE était le bouclier du Roi et il était mort…

Mort.

Parti sans elle. La laissant seule.

L'abandonnant.

_**Il y a neuf ans, dans un lieu féérique en plein milieu d'une forêt.**_

''_**Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là haut ! ''**_

_**Lisah, âgée de huit ans, leva la tête pour voir un elfe, bien habillé la regarder. Sa maitrise de l'elfique n'était pas parfaite mais elle avait compris l'essentiel. Elle essuya ses larmes, remonta ses lunettes et lui cria d'aller se faire voir.**_

''_**Mais pourquoi une si jolie petit fille joue-t-elle les casse cou ?''**_

_**Casse cou ? Il en a d'autre comme ça ? Elle murmura qu'elle ne jouait pas, mais qu'elle se décidait si oui ou non elle allait sauter pour se tuer. **_

''_**Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si dramatique pour que tu décides cela ?''**_

_**Elle hurla alors qu'elle avait mourir de toute façon alors un jour de plus ou jour de moins, qu'elle était la différence ! **_

''_**Mais justement, il te reste un jour ! Pourquoi ne pas faire tout ce que tu veux faire ?''**_

_**Noah. Et Papa. Les voir serait si bien…**_

''_**Et puis, qui te dit que tu vas mourir ! Moi, je te prévois une longue et très heureuse vie ! Pour ne descendrais-tu pas pour en parler ! Ma voix n'est pas très contente d'être si sollicitée !''**_

_**Pourquoi pas après tout. Lisah se leva … et glissa. Sa chute dura exactement trois seconde et son dos heurta l'eau du lac avec une telle violence qu'elle s'évanoui un court laps de temps. **_

_**Quand elle revient à elle, des yeux verts la regardaient. Verts, avec des paillettes d'or. Insolite. Et l'homme souriait. **_

''_**Ah, tu reviens à toi ! Tu l'as échappé belle, heureusement que j'étais là ! J'ai une cabane pas très loin, tu pourras avoir des vêtements secs et moi aussi par la même occasion. Et pourquoi pas parler. Je ne pense pas que l monde aimerai perdre une si jolie merveille ! Je suis Elia. Et toi ? **_

_**-Lena. **_

_**-Bien, enchanté. N'ai pas peur je…**_

_**-Je pourrai vous tuer par douze façons différentes, Elia. Sachez que je n'ai pas peur car vous avez l'air d'être un type qui n'a jamais rien fait de ses mains. **_

_**-Je te préférai percher là haut !''**_

_**.**_

_**Il y a un an, dans le palais de la famille royale Daimonia.**_

''_**Je me présente à vous en tant qu'homme qui aime une femme. Ma très chère mère, la prophétesse Melda, m'a appris une chose que je viens juste de comprendre. Un roi n'est rien sans son peuple. Il doit être inflexible mais également à l'écoute. Il doit suivre les conseils des personnes qui savent ce qu'il faut faire. En suivant ces conseils, j'aurai du faire comme mes ancêtres et prendre pour femme, non seulement quelqu'un que vous haïssez, mais qui aurait mis à mal mon précieux royaume. Je ne m'y suis pas contraint. Seulement, la constitution m'oblige à épouser une elfe de haute aristocratie. Pourquoi ? Le mariage de mes parents était malheureux, dois-je moi aussi être malheureux ? Non, car si je deviens malheureux, c'est vous qui en subirez les conséquences. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter.'' **_

_**Il y eut un bruit de porte et de pas.**_

'' _**Alors, je vous en supplie en tant qu'homme et non en tant que monarque, de me laisser prendre cette décision. Vous êtes mon peuple, sans vous, je ne suis rien, mais sans elle, je ne fais que des conneries. Et je suis triste et en colère contre ce protocole. Je sais que ma vie est à ses côtés et que je lui appartiens depuis notre première rencontre, sur cette cascade si dangereuse. Parce qu'elle est forte, courageuse, intrépide, vicieuse et qu'elle ne fait ressortir que le bien en moi. Elle me rend meilleur. Parce qu'elle est mon étoile, mon Elena. ''**_

_**Il se détourna du balcon de son palais ou il a déclaré ce discours pour voir les conseillers abasourdis, Vinyan encourageant et sa dulcinée, magnifique dans une robe de soie de fée verte claire, avec ses longs cheveux rouge bourgogne. Oui, son étoile. Il s'agenouilla et sorti une boite de sa tunique. **_

''_**J'ai été… pitoyable, fourbe et lâche. Mais ça m'a fait grandir. Maintenant, je suis digne de toi et je peux faire correctement ma demande, sans arrières pensés ni doute. Avec toi, je peux gouverner, sans toi… on a vu ce qu'il s'est passé. ''**_

_**Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance. Lisah souriait.**_

''_**Ca n'a pas été la catastrophe, mais on est pas passé loin. Hum. Ainsi, devant le peuple de Daimonia, ton maitre qui a été difficile à contenter et non, ne me demande pas ce que j'ai fais et …**_

_**-Elyon, une chose avant. Il se pourrait que… comment dire… tu sais que j'ai un jumeau… eh bien… il est peut être… a vrai dire certainement… un petit peu…**_

_**-Crache le morceau, trésor.**_

_**-Le calice d'Isarn di Medicis.''**_

_**Il y eut un long silence et le sourire du Prince disparu. Finalement, il reprit la parole. **_

''_**Et devant mon meilleur ami et, devants nos ancêtres, je jure qu'il est vraiment trop protecteur envers toi c'est à se demander si… bref, je te demande humblement ta main et ton cœur. Le mien, tu l'as déjà.''**_

_**Il ouvrit le coffret et dedans, il y avait une boucle d'oreille, un long pendant en émeraude et argent gravé de runes. Elena sourit, même si des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et repris la parole. **_

''_**Un roi n'a pas à s'agenouiller devants qui que ce soit…**_

_**-Un homme doit toujours s'agenouiller devants sa femme… tu vas me la ressortir, c'est ça ? **_

_**-Oh oui, tu ne l'oublieras jamais ! Oui, j'accepte. Mais avant, on devra parler du con…''**_

_**Il l'embrassa. Et vous savez quoi ? Dehors, il eut des cris de joie en liesse. Un roi heureux, un peuple heureux. Que demander de plus ?**_

_**Plus tard, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle du trône, Lisah posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. **_

''_**Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir choisie ?**_

_**-Je ne t'ai pas choisie, -ce regard qui l'avait fait chavirer se tourna vers elle- je t'ai rencontrée !''**_

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Juste à pleurer.

.

-07 Septembre 1997, Galaë's Manor, 6h du matin-

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, Lisah était fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit mais les larmes avaient cessé de couler. En tournant la tête, elle voyait qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde dans son lit. Vinyan la serrait dans ses bras et lui non plus ne dormait pas. Nous sommes les derniers, pensait la fille Snape. Les survivants. Il y avait aussi Harry, pas très loin, surement affecté vu comment il s'était lié d'amitié avec Elyon et avec les villageois. Ronald aussi était là, surement en réconfort. Hermione enlaçant son frère ainé, allons bon, ou va le monde ? Noah, bien sur, près d'elle et son vampire pas très loin. Mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Elle était touchée mais rien ne pouvait réparer le trou qu'avait laissé son cœur.

C'était inéluctable maintenant. Le plan B. Si il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Si il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. La décision revenait à elle mais Harry devait être d'accord. Et il ne savait rien. Aura-t-il le courage de le faire ? D'abandonner ses amis ? De prendre une solution si radicale ?

Oui, lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête –qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Vinyan-, car nous n'avons plus le choix.

Oui, nous n'avons plus le choix. Il faut le faire. Car je ne pourrai pas vivre dans un monde sans lui.

Elle allongea son bras et secoua son ami.

''Debout Harry, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Debout. Nous avons à faire. Il est temps.''

Harry papillonna des yeux, s'étira, faisant tomber son meilleur ami, qui réveilla à son tour le vampire et le blondinet avec son cri, qui eux même crièrent faisant sursauter les autres. Une belle réaction en chaine.

''Lisah ! Tu vas bien ? Lança Harry, bien réveillé.

-Préparez vous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons prendre Hogwarts.''

Elle expédia tout le monde de sa chambre avec un geste nonchalant, sauf, bien évidemment, Vinyan. Ils avaient des visages d'ahuris, hurlant même qu'elle avait perdu la tête –ou plutôt le peu d'esprit qui lui restait- mais Harry, le chef, le grand frère pour certain, leur remis les pendules à l'heure en leur disant qu'il était temps. Et il alla réveiller tout le monde.

Oui, il était temps. Avec un regard, les deux derniers elfes de bois se comprenaient. Depuis toujours, depuis le jour ou ils avaient été envoyé à coups de pied au derrière dans la forêt des _Ulban_ par leur maître. Lisah était effrayée et Vinyan rancunier. Il avait été le seul elfe à survivre au massacre qui avait entrainé la mort de la famille royale et avait décidé de s'entrainer. Aira, leur maitre, avait mis longtemps avant de se décider, mais pour le torturer encore plus, il lui ordonna d'aider la petite fille à survivre. Point positif, ils étaient devenus amis en trois jours. Rien de tel que la proximité de la mort pour que l'amitié naisse.

''Savez-vous ce que vous faites, votre Majesté ?

-Il ne reste plus que nous deux, alors ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Vin. Oui, je sais exactement ce que je vais faire. Il va y avoir des morts mais c'est nécessaire pour le plan. Je… nous allons utiliser le _lùmë_…

-Est-ce bien raisonnable, Lena ? Es-tu consciente des sacrifices… ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et toi ? Viendras-tu avec moi ?

-Bien sur, murmura l'elfe. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout, ma Reine, dit-il en la saluant.

-Je sais, Vin, chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je sais.''

Ils s'habillèrent en silence, Vinyan de son habit de chef de la garde royale avec son pantalon large, ses bottes et sa tunique. Il embrassa son collier d'argent, un cadeau que lui avait fait son meilleur ami alors âgé de vingt et un ans puis aida son amie. Elena avait encore son bras abimé qui lui faisait des misères. Pour enfiler son pantalon, elle n'avait pas de problème, mais son habit de chef des armées contenait un tissu qu'elle devait enrouler et elle n'y arrivait pas toute seule. Elle prit ensuite un marcel blanc et passa par-dessus une tunique qui appartenait à son mari. Elle dormait avec. Il s'armèrent tous deux d'épées, de potion et la Reine prit des gants noirs, qui avaient des trous. Elle les rangea précautionneusement dans la ceinture de tissu. Ils étaient près. Pas le moins du monde affaiblis. Ils étaient en colère et rien ne pouvaient les retenir.

Dans le salon, tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présents. Harry leur faisait un discours qui les motivait mais beaucoup étaient effrayés. Il n'y avait pas d'obligation et tout le monde voulait combattre mais… ils étaient effrayés. Après le cri de guerre, tous se séparèrent en trois groupes d'environ quinze personnes. Ils prirent une corde, qui était un Portkey et arrivèrent aux frontières de l'école de magie. Les deux elfes ne se posa pas de questions et arrivèrent directement dans la grande salle, ou les professeurs et élèvent mangeaient.

Dehors, la bataille faisait rage, entre les Dementors, les Banshees, les Deatheaters en surnombres et les membres de l'Ordre. Harry se battait comme un diable, utilisant pour la première fois des sorts mortels, cognant, envoyant valser, coupant avec une épée. Il s'en sortait, comme Hermione, protégée par Elijah –qui ne souriait pas-, Draco et Ron qui se battaient ensemble. Noah était plus loin, avec son mari, en défense lançant ses flèches. Qu'importe l'ennemi, elles atteignaient toujours leur cible.

Potter ne voyait plus rien, juste ses ennemis. Il ne se comportait pas en chef mais en guerrier. C'était un vrai massacre, désorganisé, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Il y avait des cris de douleur, des cris de rage, de désespoir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, pas même leur vie.

Il n'y avait plus rien à sauver, plus rien à gagner.

Ils avaient perdus.

.

A l'intérieur de l'école, seuls quelques uns avaient sorti leur baguette. Parmi eux, les frères et soeur Carrow, deux autres professeurs et la plupart des élèves de septième année de Slytherin, voir de sixième année. Ainsi que quelques uns des autres maisons. Elena les firent se rassoir d'un sortilège et regarda droit dans les yeux les professeurs. De ceux là, seuls les frères Carrow l'intéressait. Vinyan prit la main de son amie et amorça la marche rapide vers la table des professeurs. Tout en marchant, elle murmura dans son oreillette d'aller chercher les autres.

Puis, ils se séparèrent et passèrent des deux côtés de la table. Bizarrement, personne ne bougeait. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent en face de leur ennemi, ils les prirent à la gorge de sorte qu'ils n'avaient pas pied par terre. Il y eut des cris et même des insultes mais les elfes des bois ne les entendaient pas. Avec sa main gauche, Lisah sorti les gants et en tendit à un Vin puis l'aida à le passer. Il en fit de même pour elle. Enfin, ils plongèrent leur main couverte du gant dans le ventre des infortunés. Ceux-ci crièrent de douleur mais ils continuèrent à fouiller, sans pitié. Quand ils l'ont trouvé, ils s'entre-regardèrent et avec un signe de la tête retirèrent leur main en même temps, lâchant par la même les gorges des frères évanouis.

Ils retirèrent les gants. Elena les ramassa tranquillement. Vinyan lui reprit la main et ils se tournèrent pour faire face à l'école. Les élèves étaient peu nombreux, surtout du côté Griffindor et Hufflepuff.

''Hier a été commis un génocide par le Maitre de ses énergumènes. Hier, un peuple entier a été décimé. Le responsable va donc payé. Hogwarts va devenir un lieu de résistance sans commune mesure. Si vous ne voulez pas être tué, cassez vous d'ici. Si vous voulez vous battre, je serai plus que satisfaite de vous tuer. Cela ne vaut que pour les élèves, les professeurs, eux, sont déjà morts. Pour ceux qui veulent rester et demande protection pour leur famille, vous être les bienvenus. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire, démerdez-vous. Vous avez cinq minutes pour décider, après, ça sera trop tard. Vinny, occupes toi des autres, s'il te plait. Je vais chercher Mama et l'irascible petite créature.

-Bien, votre Majesté.''

.

Dehors, l'herbe était tachée de sang. Le lac était rempli de sang et de bout de membres. C'était une boucherie. Mais les membres de l'Ordre avaient réussit à poussé hors des limites de l'école les Deatheater. Les autres créatures étaient mortes. Harry reprit son souffle, bu une potion de régénérescence magique et alla vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un dogme doré s'illumina et engloba tout le château, la forêt, jusqu'aux frontières.

Hogwart, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie, était coupée du monde entier.

.

Quand Calina di Lipuli arriva dans la grande salle ou son fils adoré avait fait une année de ses études, elle ne fit pas attention aux autres et se précipita pour enlacer sa presque fille adoptive. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit de la perte de Daimonia, n'osant imaginer la peine de la Reine Elena. Sa fille ne s'effondra pas –il n'était pas encore temps- mais elle était ébranlée. Au bord du précipice.

''J'ai besoin que vous fassiez la suspension temporelle, Calina. Je sais qu'il faut les trois membres de la famille royale mais…

-Mais nous sommes trois, chérie, répondit la Reine en anglais. Tu es la reine, tu as ce pouvoir. N'est ce pas, Roi More Razalud ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais la vieille ! Mais ça devrait marcher. Dit, Lena, je peux en bouffer quelques uns ?

-Seulement ceux qui sont avec Tom. Et plus tard, rajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête de l'elfe des ténèbres. Que dois-je faire ?

-Il te faut ta couronne, ma chérie. Te rappelles-tu le sacrément de Reine ?

-Difficile d'oublier ce truc. Je dois le réciter ?

-Non, il faut que tu le penses. C'est moi-même qui devra réciter la prière à _Vala_.Ca pendra cinq petite minutes et…

-Etes vous sure ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière et, si vous faites cela…

-J'utiliserai _lùmë. _Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec le nain ici présent, rétorqua la Reine en souriant. Ma chérie, mon enfant, je ne vous laisserai pas seuls, ton frère et toi. Ce que vous allez faire, tous, est remarquables et… il y a bien longtemps, mon amie la Reine Melda m'avait prédit cette situation. Ma chérie, non, Reine Elena ey Daimonia, le sacrifice que tu vas accomplir, que vous allez accomplir tous est digne d'intérêt. Et je ne laisserai pas mes enfants loin de moi.

-Pareil, mais avec moins de sentiment et plus de massacre. J'en aurai, hein ? Demanda More, les yeux rouge et globuleux grands et bien ouverts.

-Merci. Allons-y. Nous n'avons pas temps à perdre, Voldemort est certainement en route.

-Il ne pourra plus jamais mettre les pieds ici, tout comme ses sbires. Prenons nous les mains, mais avant, met ta couronne, Elena. Bien, maintenant, pensez. Et laissez moi faire le reste.''

Les trois personnalités royales se tenaient en cercle, les yeux clos et détendus. Seule la Reine Calina récitait une douce poésie qui tenait plus d'un chant. Petit à petit, il y eut une boule doré, qui s'agrandit encore et encore, jusqu'à devenir le bouclier. A Lipuli, Daimonia et Razalud, la même chose se passa et engloba les royaumes entièrement. Hogwarts était situé en plein milieu des trois royaumes et en protégeant ceux là, l'école était elle-même protégée.

La suspension temporelle consistait à suspendre le temps et à couper du monde le royaume. Mais contrairement aux idées reçues ce n'était pas le temps _à l'intérieur_ de la bulle qui était suspendu, mais à _l'extérieur _! A l'intérieur, les gens vivaient sans problème. Mais il n'y avait pas de solution de retour, c'était permanent.

Une fois que ce fut fait, les deux roi et reine repartirent dans leurs royaumes respectifs, laissant l'école aux membres de l'Ordre. Lena retourna à la table des professeurs, prirent les cinq portant la marque des Ténèbres, firent aux trois autres ce qui a été fait aux Carrow et enfin, partirent aux limites du bouclier.

Tom Marvolo Riddle les attendait de pied ferme. Avec son armée. Et il essayait tant bien que mal de briser ce bouclier, mais, bien évidemment, en vain. Une sorte de sourire se forma lorsqu'il vit arriver Elena et Vinyan avec les corps apparemment sans vies de ses fidèles sujets.

''Ma ccccchère Lizzie! Quel plaisir de te voir en ssssssssssi bonne forme !

-Quel emphase, Tom. Et non, ton sortilège ne marche pas. L'incantation qui a fait cette merveille va mettre une journée à faire effet mais il ne peut pas être franchi moins d'être de la famille royale. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Non, ils ne sont pas morts, j'ai pensé qu'une autre punition serait plus appropriée. Dans ma grande bienveillance, je te les rends. Ils ne nous serviraient pas à grand-chose ici. Tu peux régner sur le monde entier, je suis presque sur que tu trouveras un moyen de ne pas être suspendu. Tu as gagné. C'est même certain. Il n'y a plus…

-Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Plus de vie, dit d'une voix forte Harry Potter, en s'approchant. Oui, tu as gagné. Mais je suis toujours en vie.

-Mon cccccher Harry. Bien ssssssur que j'ai gagné. Mon but a toujours été de gouverner ce monde…

-Mais quel monde, Tom ? Continua Harry en pleurant. La moitié de la population a été décimée et le reste ne va pas tarder. Je ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt mais tu as exacerbé les sentiments de haine du monde entier. Et les choses t'ont échappés. Tu as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre et maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à commander. Car, bientôt, il n'y aura plus personne. J'ai perdu, nous avons perdu, _mais toi aussi_ ! Tes chiens chiens te contenteront un moment, mais tu vas en avoir marre et tu ne pourras pas réparer ce que tu as cassé. Tu voulais un pays pour toi tout seul et tu l'as détruit. Tu es immortel, mais quel affaire si tu es seul. Peut être était-ce ton but, être seul au monde et dans ce cas là c'est gagné. Bienvenu dans ton royaume, Lord Voldemort, amuses toi bien tout seul. Et il ne te reste qu'un jour maintenant. Profite en.

-Il me manque un de mes petits ccccchiens ccccchiens, mon ccccher Harry. Où est Ssssseverussss ? Siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Vraiment ? Demandèrent Harry et Lisah en même temps.

-Je vois. Il ne m'était pas fidèle… çççççça ne m'étonne pas à vrai dire. Tuer Albus pour conforter sssssa couverture… j'ai encore sssssous esssssstimé cccccce bon vieux fou.

-Rentrons. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, murmura le Survivant.

-Oui, comme mourir…''

Alors que le bouclier devenait de plus en plus opaque, Harry prit la main de Lisah et lui demanda ''Quel est le plan B ?

-Ce n'est pas encore le moment de te le révéler. Tu penses ce que tu as dit à Tom ?

-Oui, il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Encore moins aujourd'hui…

-Je vois. L'Ordre a perdu beaucoup de monde ? Questionna la jeune femme en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Madeye est mort en sauvant Draco. Il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. T… Tonks est morte et R…

-Je vois, Parrain aussi. Il n'aurait pas voulu vivre sans elle, dit-elle en pleurant. King ?

-En vie, mais estropié. Arthur a été blessé mais la famille Weasley a été épargnée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de connaitre les autres mais…

-Ils sont morts. Ca va aller Harry. Il y a une solution. Ca va aller, tu n'auras plus a être comme ça, tu pourras être avec Papa et tu seras heureux. Tu n'auras plus à combattre si tu ne le souhaites pas. J'ai une solution…

-Ouai, j'espère…''

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Lisah remarquèrent le chao qu'il y avait. Noah soignait les blessés tout en pleurant la perte de son Parrain, aidé d'Hermione, de Ginny et de Luna. Ron aussi aidait à sa manière. Les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick en autres, aidaient les membres restant de l'Ordre décimé. Tous applaudit Harry lorsqu'ils le virent. Pendant cette distraction, Elena se retira dans les appartements qui lui avaient été alloués l'année dernière. Surprise, il y avait déjà Vin.

Une fois soignée, la famille Weasley se chargea de répandre le mot aux places fortes. Elijah s'occupa des enfants des trois groupes. Il y en avait beaucoup qui voulait rester ici et peu d'indécis. Ceux qui voulaient partir furent les premiers à partir à Razalud. More fut ravi d'avoir de la chair fraiche. C'était, bien sur, un secret entre les deux amis. Les indécis furent expédiés à l'extérieur et ceux qui voulaient rester rejoignirent leurs familles. Ceux-ci préparèrent leur affaire pour venir habiter dans le château.

Harry, après félicitations, alla chercher le premier Ministre, son équipe et sa femme, pour les emmener dans le château. Les protections anti muggle n'existants plus, la chose était possible. Grace à Lena, les places fortes étaient défendues certes, mais seuls Galaë's Manor et Privet Drive était protégés de la suspension temporelle. Il fallait donc déplacer les gens. Heureusement, le Premier Ministre ne fit pas de caprice et suivit le Survivant sans soucis.

''Voici Hogwarts, école de magie. Suivez-moi sinon vous allez vous perdre. Le château est en train de s'adapter pour fournir autant de chambres que possible. Nous allons au bureau du directeur, il y a quelqu'un que je veux vous présentez, mon mentor. Ne soyez pas surpris, ça sera un tableau qui va vous parlez, et il se peut que je crie un peu.

-Les tableaux parlent ? Demanda la femme.

-Ouep, et certaine fois ils insultent et crient eux aussi. Assez impressionant, mais on s'y habitue. Nous y voilà. Milka ! Dit Harry à la gargouille de l'entrée. C'est escarpé, faites attention. Ah, nous y voilà. C'est…''

Une paire de bras l'accueillit en le serrant fort. Trop fort même, jusqu'à faire craquer ses côtes.

''De… l'air…

-Quelle chocotte tu fais Potter ! Lança Severus Snape dans toute sa splendeur.

-Je suis content que tu sois en vie aussi. J'ignorai que tu avais tant de force dans le bras dit donc… dit Harry, plié en deux en se tenant les côtes. Severus Snape, espion, Premier Ministre John Blow. T'as pas eu de soucis avec… ?

-J'ai eu une quinzaine de baguettes pointés sur moi. Mais Draco et mon fils adoré se sont porté garants de moi. Harry, ça va ? Trésor ?

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de surnom… ? Dit Harry, toujours plié en deux.

-Exceptionnellement, si. Tu le mérites. Je suis désolé pour le loupiot…

-Il était si heureux d'avoir un enfant et maintenant… ''

Severus le prit dans ses bras, faisant fit du public choqué et Harry s'écroula, faisant tomber son amant. Et il pleura, il pleura toutes les victimes, tous les sacrifices et ce, pour rien.

''C'est fini maintenant, tu n'auras plus à combattre, Harry…''

Il pouvait maintenant se reposer.

.

-09 Septembre 1997, Hogwarts, quatorze heure quinze, bureau du directeur.-

Il s'en était passé des choses depuis deux jours. L'école avait connu un boom assez important. Maintenant, des milliers de personnes habitaient dans ce château, tout comme à Privet Drive et Galaë's Manor. Noah avait retiré toutes leurs affaires personnelles en utilisant le bracelet de sa sœur, ainsi, la maison était vierge de leur passage. Elle pouvait accueillir des gens dans le besoin.

Dans l'école, tout le monde connaissait l'implication de Severus Snape, ainsi que sa relation avec Harry Potter. Personne ne les croyait, jusqu'à se que Potter se permis d'embrasser son partenaire devants tout le monde. Difficile de ne pas y croire après. Ca avait été plutôt bien accueillit par les sorciers, surtout ceux qui les avaient connus mais pour les autres, le Professeur Snape restait un paria. Celui-ci passait son temps dans la chambre de sa fille qui n'avait pas bougé, mangé, parlé ni même dormi depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre. Son compatriote non plus et ses frères encore moins. Harry venait de temps en temps avec ses amis mais il avait beaucoup à faire.

L'organisation commençait à prendre forme, reléguant le chao des premiers jours. Contrairement à Severus, Draco fut bien accueilli, surtout par Blaise, son ami de Slytherin. Celui-ci avait décidé de rester, ne voulant avoir rien à faire avec Voldemort. Il avait même emmené sa mère qui trouvera certainement un mari dans cette cohue. Sorciers et muggles se mélangèrent sans problème, partageant même leur savoir spontanément. Il aura fallut de tel massacre pour arriver à ce résultat.

Il y eut aussi les enterrements. Harry n'eut pas la force de s'y rendre. Il avait apprit de la bouche de Minerva McGonagall qu'Hagrid avait donné sa vie pour celle de son frère. C'en était trop pour lui.

Finalement, en ce jour, une réunion se tenait dans le bureau du Directeur. Une réunion à huit clos qui comprenait Harry, Severus, Hermione, Draco, Ron et Elijah.

''Ah, mes chers enfants, qu'elle joie de vous voir ! Lança une voix amusée.

-Professeur ! Lancèrent les plus jeunes.

-Si vous êtes réunis ici, c'est que mes directives ne vous ont pas aidé. J'en suis navré. Toute cette peine pour rien. Mais je suis heureux de voir Mr Malfoy de votre côté. Je l'ai toujours su…

-Oh la ferme !

-Et il a gardé son tempérament. Mon cher Harry, n'y a-t-il plus d'espoir ?

-Non Monsieur, plus une seule goutte. Daimonia a été détruit, Professeur.

-Je vois, rétorqua l'ancien Directeur en lisant sa barbe blanche. Ses visions se sont donc produites. Je suppose que les elfes ont fait appel à une suspension temporelle, si mes déductions sont exactes ?

-Oui Professeur, répondit Ronald. Nous nous organisons pour rendre tout ce la vivable.

-J'ai été très peiné, même si je suis un tableau, d'apprendre la mort de votre mère, Mr Weasley. Molly était unique. Je suis sur qu'elle est fière de vous.

-Merci Monsieur, répondit Ron, les joues rouges.

-Professeur, que devons-nous faire ? Demanda Hermione. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le monde ainsi !

-Quel est le plan B ? Reprit Harry. Lisah ne veut pas le dire…

-C'est étrange, j'aurai pensé qu'elle l'utiliserait le plus rapidement possible ? Me serai-je trompé ?

-Non, intervint une nouvelle voix. Vous n'avez pas tout pris en compte, vieux fou !

-Lisah ! Respect ! Dit Severus, en se prenant les tempes.

-Ouai, ouai. Salut le vieux, en forme pour un mort !

-Merci, je me sens assez en forme. Alors, je n'ai pas tout pris en compte….

-Ca n'a pas d'importance vu que je vais le faire. Seulement, je ne suis pas sur que tout le monde ici présent me suivra. Noah le fera, suivit d'Isarn. Elijah ne va pas nous laisser tous seuls, tout comme papa. Ca entrainera Harry, Draco et Hermione. Vinny aussi mais par une autre manière. L'inconnu est Ron. Il reste quelque chose ici pour lui, sa famille. Es-tu prêt à partir et les laisser, en sachant que tu ne pourras pas les revoir ? ''

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ronald Weasley qui se questionna. Pourra-t-il laisser sa famille pour ses amis ? Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quelle question…

''Non. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas laisser ma famille toute seule. Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Ron, d'une voix enrouée.

-Elyon, avant de mourir, a utilisé le dispositif _lùmë_. Ca a ramené les elfes morts dans leurs corps lors de la mort de l'ancien roi. Soit en mille neuf cent soixante et onze…

-Mais c'est génial ! Si on retourne dans le temps, tu retrouveras Elyon ! Lança Draco.

-Avant de mourir, il a reçu la malédiction de _Lucië_. Il ne se souvient plus de moi et ne s'en souviendra plus jamais, c'est pour cela que j'ai hésité. Mais, si ça peut sauver ce monde, si ça peut sauver vos parents et rendre votre vie meilleure, autant le faire, non ? Même si ça sera une torture pour moi…

-Ma puce, dit son père avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Donc, nous tous, nous partirons dans le passé pour changer les choses, c'est bien cela ?

-J'ai lu que si nous arrivons dans le passé en changeant les choses, ça deviendra un monde parallèle et que nous ne pourrons pas savoir ce qu'il se passera, dit doucement Hermione. Pouvons-nous le faire ?''

Il y eut cinq minutes de silence, entrecoupé des pleurs de Lisah. Puis, Harry, en bon chef, prit la parole.

''Il n'y a plus rien à sauver ici. Il n'y a plus d'espoir, commença Harry.

-Allez-y, dit Ron doucement. Allez-y et botter le cul du serpent visqueux. Je survivrai sans vous, nous survivrons. Allez-y. Sauvez un monde.

-Merci Ron. Comment faire maintenant ? Un sortilège, une potion, une incantation ?

-Harry, nous allons utiliser des artéfacts qui nous viennent des temps anciens, reprit Noah, en soutenant sa sœur. Il y en a quatre dans le monde entier et Albus a commencé à les réunir en mille neuf cent soixante seize. Ils sont dans ce bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet Noah. Cacher dans les mystères de l'Atlantide. J'ai trouvé ça drôle, intervint Albus. Le mieux serait d'apparaitre pour certain dans ce bureau en mille neuf cents soixante seize à la rentrée. Soit, il y a vingt et un an. Avec les artéfacts, il y a aussi une lettre avec mon sceau. Mon moi plus jeune moins vous croira, surtout vu vos ressemblances parentales. La question est être vous prêt à le faire ?

-Qu'avons-nous à perdre, Monsieur le Directeur ? Demanda Harry.

-Ca peut être très difficile pour toi Harry.

-Par rapport à mes parents ? Demanda le Survivant.

-A toute ta famille, oui. Mais également à ce que tu connais de leur histoire. Peut être que ça ne se passera pas comme ça s'est passé ici.

-Il faut donc que je parte en sachant que rien de ce qu'on connait ne pourra se passer, c'est ça ?

-Il faudra que tu fasses preuve de maturité, oui, répondit le tableau de Dumbledore. Et de courage, mais je ne doute pas de toi.

-Direc… Albus. Je ne serai pas seul. Severus sera là et il me rappellera toutes mes erreurs. Je suis sur que ça l'amuse. Et si je peux sauver un maximum de monde et connaitre ma famille… même si ma famille, c'est ceux présents dans la pièce. Je suis partant. Et toi, Trésor ?

-Le moment des mots doux est passé, Potter. Comme si j'allais te laisser seul. Partant. Ma puce ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Moi aussi ! Lança Noah.

-Je n'abandonne pas mon mari ! Dit Isarn.

-Je suis partante, je ne laisserai pas Harry.

-Et moi donc, ça peut même être amusant ! Sourie Draco.

-Eh bien, vu que More est là bas, je suis partant aussi.

-Bien. Avez-vous toutes vos affaires ?

-Bien sur, dans mon bracelet. D'ailleurs, tiens Noah, je te le confie, dit Lisah.

-Okay. Quel est le plan ? Questionna Draco.

-Deux par artéfacts. Harry et Draco, Hermione et Noah, vous allez atterrir ici, le vingt neuf août mille neuf cent soixante seize. Elijah et Isarn, il va falloir prendre la place du vampire Medicis, pour avoir du poids.

-Ca me va. Tuer mon père je veux dire.

-Et nous ? Intervint Snape père.

-Nous ? On va se jeter dans la gueule du serpent et sauver quelques personnes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tant qu'à faire, voler des choses ?

-Bien sur. Pour nos identités, pour notre famille, c'est simple. Les Morgan. Ils se sont expatriés il y a très longtemps en Nouvelle Zélande puis à Hong Kong. Peu de chance que les anglais en ont déjà rencontrée. Quand aux autres, quelqu'un à une idée ?

-En faite, très chère, j'en ai une, dit Albus, avec un beau sourire. Mais je ne suis pas sur que vous l'appréciez, vous trois. Il y a longtemps, une partie de la famille Potter s'est expatriée en Inde. Je pense que vous pourriez passer pour frère et sœur.

-HEIN ? Cria Draco.

-Ca pourrait marcher. Et je garderai mon nom, dit doucement Harry.

-Mais, il y a un problème d'âge, non ? Dit intelligemment Hermione. Je veux dire, on ne peut pas passer comme triplés, comme les autres.

-Je suis sur qu'Harry pourra se faire passé pour l'ainé. Draco le deuxième et vous, Miss Hermione en dernière. A vous de décider l'âge. Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, à vous de jouer. Prenez l'objet a deux, l'un pense au lieu et l'autre à la date précise. Soyez bien précis pour ne pas vous perdre dans le temps, c'est très important. Et sachez, mes enfants, que j'ai été fier de vous, depuis toujours et ce pour tous. Bonne chance et soyez heureux ! ''

Deux secondes plus tard, il n'y avait plus que Ronald Weasley dans le bureau.

''Adieu, mes amis, murmura-t-il.''

.

-Quelque part en Angleterre, le 28 Août 1976, onze heures du soir-

Voldemort, dans son corps humain, regardait le trou dans le plafond de sa salle du trône. Il était alors en pleine 'discussion' avec ses très chers disciples lorsque deux personnes s'étaient écrasées à ses pieds. C'était certes leur place, mais comment avaient-ils passés les protections ?

''Papa… on est où ? Demanda la fille –remarquablement belle et lui rappelant quelqu'un-

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi. Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Dit l'homme, la colère déformant ses traits plus que banals.

-Ben, y'avait une potion sur le feu… et j'ai trébuché et la table s'est renversée et t'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Je ne sais pas où on est, mais je sais où on n'est pas…

-QUI ETES VOUS ? Cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en colère.

-Ta potion, c'était une expérience ? Demanda la fille en se relevant et en époussetant sa robe.

-Hum… dit l'homme en se relevant également. Monsieur, on est où ? Désolé d'avoir débarqué comme ça mais ma fille n'est qu'une idiote !

-Roh l'autre là, c'est de sa faute si on se trouve ici !

-Je suis Lord Voldemort et vous êtes chez moi, imbéciles !

-Angleterre ? Demanda la fille en secouant ses cheveux et remontant ses lunettes.

-Vous en connaissez d'autres des Lord Voldemort peut être ? Demanda le mage noir.

-Ben… a vrai dire, on vous connait pas ? Vous êtes une célébrité ?

-Tait toi pour une fois dans ta vie ! C'est un mage noir qui terrorise l'Angleterre ! Lança son père, en lissant son pantalon.

-Ah, d'accord ! Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Dit moi que tu as ta baguette ? ''

Il y eut un gros blanc, un soupir et enfin ''Elle est où la tienne ?

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Tu me l'as confisquée à cause de ce léger incident…

-Léger ? T'AS FAIT EXPLOSE LA CUISINE ! ''

Ils s'entre regardèrent, soupirèrent en même temps et levèrent les mains en signe de réédition.

''Peace and love les gars ! Dirent-ils en même temps''

* * *

**Yoru** : bienvenu dans les années soixante dix ! Je sais que le chapitre est centré sur Lisah, que Harry est effacé mais c'était, encore une fois, nécessaire. Voilà là ou je voulais en venir et j'espère que vous avez été surpris. Donc, l'introduction est fini, le reste sera plus calme vu qu'ils n'arriveront pas en pleine guerre ouverte. Attendez de voir les identités qu'ils ont choisi et comment ils vont être intégrés dans ce nouveau monde.

Ah, je l'ai enfin fini ! Depuis que j'ai commencé, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris. Encore désolée du retard, mais avec un peu de chance, je serai forcée de rester dans mon lit cette semaine et donc je prendrai de l'avance. Je vous laisse, je vais maintenant faire mon exposé, qui doit être moins long que ça, heureusement ! Bonne semaine !

Merci à** crountie, lilou5701, alexou1993 et 6Lisa9** pour leurs gentils mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	14. Chapitre VIII

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **me revoilà ! Ca va mieux (enfin !), et je vous livre donc la suite taaaaaaaant attendue (j'en suis persuadée…).

Précision historiques et géographiques. Je vais parler en premier de l'Inde, qui a été pendant deux siècles colonisée par les anglais. Leur indépendance date de 1947 sous l'impulsion du Mahatma Gandhi ainsi que de Nehru et les anglais ne sont pas tous partis, vu que l'indépendance s'est faite pacifiquement. Les Nouvelle Zélande (des iles du pacifique sud) fait encore partie du Commonwealth, qui est donc un allié important du Royaume Unis et ce, même dans les années 70. La Reine est Elizabeth II d'Angleterre, tout comme le Royaume Unis. C'est comme Andorre et la France.

De plus, Hong Kong, et je tiens à le préciser, **ne fait pas partie de la Chine**. C'est une presqu'ile, avec une identité culturelle très marquée. Dans les années 70, là ou l'action se passe, Hong Kong est habitée par de nombreux occidentaux vu que c'est une colonie anglaise. De plus, aujourd'hui, elle a sa propre monnaie et son propre gouvernement, ce qui fait qu'elle n'appartient pas à la Chine. C'est comme Monaco et nous.

Ce qui répond aux questions de** Alexou1993**. Oui, ils [Hermione, Draco et Harry] ne ressemblent pas aux Indiens, parce qu'il n'y a pas que des indiens qui habitent en Inde. Il y aussi de grande disparité tantôt qu'ils habitent au nord ou au sud mais également à cause des castes. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire un cours dessus, quoique c'est plutôt passionnant.

Inutile que je rappel que le monde est alors bipolaire, c'est-à-dire qu'il est séparé en deux. D'un côté le bloc communiste dirigé par l'URSS et la Chine Maoïste (1976 est la date de la mort de Mao Zedong), de l'autre le bloc occidental (libéralisme), comme les Etats Unis et, bien sur, le Royaume Uni. Voilà, c'est tout. J'espère que c'est pas trop chiant, mais ça peut répondre à quelques questions que certains peuvent se poser.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre VIII :**

**Août 76, partie 1.**

**.**

''_La colère, ça fait vivre. Lorsque t'es plus en colère, t'es foutu''_

Extrait de C'est beau une ville la nuit, de Richard Bohringer.

.

''_Dit moi que tu as ta baguette ? Demanda la fille''_

_Il y eut un gros blanc, un soupir et enfin ''Elle est où la tienne ? _

_-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Tu me l'as confisqué à cause de ce léger incident…_

_-Léger ? T'AS FAIT EXPLOSE LA CUISINE ! ''_

_Ils s'entre regardèrent, soupirèrent en même temps et levèrent les mains en signe de réédition. _

''_Peace and love les gars ! __Dirent-ils en même temps''_

_._

-Quelque part en Angleterre, le 28 Août 1976, onze heures dix du soir-

Lisah et son père avaient tout deux des sourires crispés et essayaient de paraitre… eh bien, innocents. Ce qui n'était pas facile pour eux. Les mains levées, sans baguettes et devant un mage noir en colère et une bonne dizaine de sous fifres. Bref, une situation qui n'était pas prévue et bien plus délicate.

''Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda finalement Voldemort.

-Spencer Spencer-Morgan. Et oui, c'est mon vrai nom…

-Ses parents avaient un sens de l'humour débridé ! Je suis sa fille, Lisah-Elena Lua Morgan. Et on vient de Hong Kong. Nous sommes venus en paix !

-Vas-y, enfonce le couteau, stupide petit fille ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'on est en danger de mort ?

-Votre père a raison. Je ne sais que faire de vous. Deatheater, enfermez les, dans la prison sans magie, on ne sait jamais, dit doucement Voldemort.

-Ouah, il est pas drôle votre maitre. Même pas un s'il vous plait, juste des ordres… c'est excitant ! Lança Lena, souriant.

-Mais qui m'a foutu une fille pareille ? Souffle Spencer/Severus.

-T'as couché avec maman, faut assumer maintenant !

-Par pitié, ne m'enfermez pas avec elle ! ''

Voldemort regarda le duo s'éloigner. L'homme était inintéressant, tout juste bon à se défouler, mais la fille… En plus d'être jolie elle avait de la répartie. Et il dégageait d'elle une force qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère. Elle était tombée du ciel pour elle.

Et il profitera d'elle sans aucune retenue.

.

Emmenés par quatre gardes encagoulés de noir, le duo de comique à moitié suicidaire avança d'un pas rapide. Arrivés dans les cachots, où il faisait noir, humide et il y avait même de moisissure, ils furent tous deux fouillés. Le père avait seulement son pantalon de reste et la fille sa sous robe et ses sous vêtements. Severus fut attaché par les deux poignets. Les chaines ne lui permettaient pas de faire de mouvement des bras. Lisah, elle, avait la chance d'avoir un joli collier de chaine qui ne lui permettait pas de se lever. Super élaboré, les tortures.

Dans la cellule, il y avait déjà quatre hommes adultes, une femme et deux enfants, un garçon de trois ans et une fille de cinq. Ils paraissaient tous échevelé et amaigris mais une lueur enflammait leurs yeux. Seul le petit garçon était seul dans un coin, près des deux nouveaux arrivants. La fillette avait la cheville d'attachée mais le garçon était libre de ses mouvements.

''Ca a l'air d'être l'éclate ici, dit donc ! Lança Lena. Et si on se présentait, étant donné qu'on partage neuf mètres carré d'espace vital et que…

-Oh, la ferme Lisah ! Et ne rajoute rien ! On a atterrit dans un repère de fous furieux à cause de toi et de ta manie de bousiller mes expériences ! Cria Severus.

-Minute Papa. Il me semble que c'est à cause d'une de tes expériences à la con que nous avons élégamment atterrit ici, à l'autre bout du monde. Alors, ne m'accuse pas de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait. Sinon, je le dirai à qui-tu-sais.

-Ouah, quelle menace ! Nargua l'homme.

-Dois-je te rappeler le vingt six décembre de l'année dernière ? Non, je ne pense pas. Le crétin à ma gauche est Spencer Spencer-Morgan. Je suis Lisah-Elena Lua Morgan. On vient de Hong Kong et on est ici à cause d'une imbécilité de crétin ici présent. Et vous êtes ? ''

Ils mirent du temps avant de répondre, surtout à cause de la désinvolture dont faisait preuve les deux nouveaux. La femme prit la parole en premier.

''Je suis Isabella Grey, dit la femme d'une quarantaine d'années.

-Je suis son mari, Zéphy Grey, ajouta l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Je suis journaliste et ma femme travaille aux archives. Et vous, que faites vous ?

-Je suis professeur, et ne rigole pas Lena, maitre ès Potion, chercheur également. Et ma fille fout le bordel dans…

-Oh, la ferme. Je suis étudiante et ça sera tout pour le moment. Qui d'autre veut continuer ?

-Je suis Ronan Wilson, dit l'homme le plus vieux et chauve, je travaille aux affaires internationales.

-Jude Harris, chercheur et je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus, souffla le plus jeune des hommes présents.

-Oh, la petite fille s'appelle Leonora et nous ne savons pas qui sont ses parents ni ce qu'elle fait ici, rajouta Isabella. Quand au petit garçon, nous ne savons rien de lui. Il y a une drôle de bulle qui apparait lorsqu'on s'approche de lui.

-Une bulle. Bleue ? Demanda Lisah, avec une moue et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Oui. Comment le savez-vous ? Intervient le chercheur.

-Secret Défense.''

Elle s'avança donc accroupi vers le petit garçon qui se tenait recroquevillé dans un coin sombre de la cellule. Et effectivement, une bulle de protection bleue apparue.

''**N'aie pas peur petit, je ne suis là que pour te protéger. Je suis Elena et toi, quel est ton nom ? **Demanda d'une voix douce la fille.

-**Olorin**, souffla très doucement le petit garçon avec le pouce dans sa bouche.

-**Olorin-Come Dorian, n'est-ce pas ? Je connais ta tante, mon cœur. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre**…''

Le petit garçon releva ses yeux verts pailleté d'or sur elle, les ferma un moment et le bouclier disparu. Il se mit sur ses pieds et s'approcha d'elle. Il la regarda un moment avant de se blottir dans ses bras et de ne plus la lâcher. Les autres prisonniers la regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil.

''Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda le dernier homme.

-Je lui ai dit que je connaissais sa tante. Il s'appelle Olorin-Come Dorian, américain et il y a trois ans et demi. Mon cœur, tu vois l'homme qui fait la tête et il fait si souvent cette tête que… bon, c'est mon papa à moi. Et si jamais je ne suis pas là, tu devras allez vers lui, d'accord ? ''

Le petit bonhomme hocha vigoureusement de la tête, avant de reprendre son pouce et de s'installer confortablement.

''Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Repris Lisah au dernier prisonnier.

-Ethan. Ethan Potter.''

.

-Hogwarts, 29 Août 1976, 9 heures, bureau du directeur-

Le dimanche était plus qu'ensoleillé, en ce dernier week end d'août. Les rayons passèrent les hautes fenêtres du bureau directorial de l'école de magie Hogwarts. Et pour un dimanche, qui plus est pendant les vacances d'été, il y avait beaucoup de monde dans ce bureau. Le directeur, bien évidemment, Albus Dumbledore, son frère Abelforth Dumbledore, Dorcas Meadowes, à la profession inconnue, Daphné Potter, langue de plomb et son époux Nathaniel Potter, chef de St Mungo. Le premier cercle de l'Ordre du Phoenix mais également la première réunion étant donné que l'Ordre venait tout juste d'être formé par le Albus Dumbledore.

Qu'est ce que l'Ordre ? Une organisation de valeureux sorciers et sorcières qui combattent avec ferveur la menace Voldemort. L'été avait été meurtrier avec l'attaque de Diagon Alley du quinze Juillet et également quelques autres attaques mineures. La menace était maintenant en plein jour et personne n'était à l'abri, à part à Hogwarts ou le directeur faisait rempart à Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom.

Il y avait encore un débat houleux entre les deux frères qui fut interrompu par une arrivée haute en couleur, et en bruit. En effet, la pièce se fit floue et après un bruit assourdissant, il y avait quatre jeunes adultes qui se tenaient devant le conseil. Trois garçons et une fille. Deux des garçons ressemblaient étrangement à Lucius Malfoy et James Potter. Ils semblaient échevelés par leur arrivée et assez étourdis à vrai dire.

''Qui êtes vous ? Tonna Albus Dumbledore. ''

Personne ne lui répondit. Au lieu de cela, le brun, celui qui ressemblait à Potter, lui tendit une lettre cacheté. Elle comportait son écriture, ainsi que son sceaux. Pas le sceaux du directeur de l'école, son propre sceaux, qu'il n'utilisait jamais. Il n'avait pas l'air falsifié, et après vérification, il ne l'était pas. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut attentivement la lettre qu'elle contenait. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture et finalement, après cinq minutes il demanda à ses amis de baisser leurs baguettes.

''Est-ce que cette lettre dit vraie ? Demanda d'une voix radoucie le directeur Dumbledore.

-J'en ai bien peur, Directeur, intervint le brun. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Pouvez-nous nous aider ?

-Eh bien, étant donné que vous êtes ici sous mes ordres, je ne pense pas avoir le choix, jeune homme. Mes amis, je suis obligé de vous demandez de faire un Serment Inviolable si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il en découle. Je peux vous certifié que ces jeunes personnes ne sont pas là en ennemis mais plutôt en amis. Me faites vous assez confiance ?

-Bien sur Albus, répondit rapidement Dorcas.

-Nous sommes aussi d'accord, renchéri Daphné Potter.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit doucement Abelforth d'une voix roque.

-Bien, nous allons donc procédé à tour de rôle. ''

Les quatre jeunes se reculèrent dans un coin laissant les plus vieux faire les Serments Inviolables. Il faut dire que la moyenne d'âge de la salle avant qu'ils arrivent était de quatre vingt douze ans. Tous étaient des amis proches du directeur, certain ayant même fait leurs études avec lui. Une fois fait, ils se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

''Alors, Harry Potter, pourquoi revenir dans le temps ?

-Les voyages dans le temps sont interdits par le décret 2567, alinéa H pour des raisons de sécurité, Albus, dit sèchement Daphné Potter.

-Je puis t'assurer qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Que s'est-il passé ? Vu que votre arrivée à fait de ce monde, un monde parallèle, nous dire le futur n'aura aucune incidence, mes enfants, vous pouvez parler en toute sécurité, dit doucement Albus.

-Bordel, ça ne m'a pas manqué ça ! Lança Draco, avant de recevoir une claque sur la tête. Aieuh.

-La ferme Blondie. Donc, je suis Harry Potter, le blond c'est Draco Malfoy, la fille Hermione Granger et celui qui baille aux corneilles c'est Noah Jones, résuma Harry. Et la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là… il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Tom avait tout détruit.

-Oh, vous l'appelez ainsi ? Etonnant, s'amusa l'ainé des Dumbledore.

-Le monde… était détruit ? Demanda Nathaniel Potter. Es-tu sur, fils ?

-Oh, vous êtes mon Grand père ? Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Longue histoire par ailleurs. Les muggles ont apprit notre existence, il y a eu une guerre nucléaire, tous les pays tombaient sous son emprise…

-Et un royaume elfique a été anéanti, Harry. Ne l'oublie pas, intervint Noah.

-Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, No'. Croyez moi, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir…

-Je te crois. A ma droite nous avons mon frère, Abelforth, puis Dorcas Meadowes et enfin, vos grand parents, Nathaniel et Daphné Potter.

-Tu ressembles fort à ton père, Harry, intervint Daphné. Je vous prie de m'excuser de ma brusquerie. Tu ne nous as jamais connus ?

-Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ma famille… êtes vous sur de vouloir savoir ? Demanda Harry, d'une voix éteinte.

-Eh bien, étant donné que ça ne va pas se produire, je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait nous choquer, mon petit, dit Nathan.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour vous, mais mes parents ont été tués par Tom alors que j'avais un an. Ils… ils ont combattu jusqu'à la fin. Mais, ça ne se finira pas comme ça ! Je les sauverai !

-Je n'en doute pas, chéri. Ca ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ? Demanda Daphné.

-Non, au contraire… je… je n'ai pas vraiment eu de famille. A part eux…

-Ouah, quelle reconnaissance Potty, ça ma va droit au cœur, ironisa Draco.

-Dois-je te rappeler, mon cher Draco, qu'on doit devenir des Potter ? Intervint Hermione.

-Bordel.

-Ton langage, petit ! Lancèrent les personnes présentes. ''

Ce qui fit rire Noah. Il se retenait depuis un bon moment maintenant. Hermione elle aussi se lâcha. Draco et Harry, frères. Ca promettait. Daphné se leva et embrassa comme il se doit Harry. Nathaniel en fit de même. Le dernier Potter en était très touché.

''Professeur, comment faire pour nos nouvelles identités ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh, eh bien, les artefacts sont faits pour cela. Vous allez les prendre par les deux anses, penser à votre identité, date de naissance, parcours, physique en étant le plus précis possible et tout se mettra en place. Une fois fait, ils se détruiront, expliqua le directeur. Vous formez donc une famille, c'est bien cela ?

-Ouep, il paraitrait qu'une partie des Potter avait élu domicile en Inde, soutint Harry.

-C'est exact, il y a cinquante ans maintenant, rajouta Nathan.

-Donc, on s'est dit qu'on aurait déménagé il y a quinze ans à Hong Kong avec notre père, où on aurait rencontre les Morgan.

-Les ?

-Ah oui, j'ai un père, un frère qui est en train de s'amuser et une sœur jumelle. On va se faire passer pour des triplés, vu notre ressemblance, ça passera comme une lettre à la poste, dit Noah.

-Merci de la précision, No', je disais donc que notre père est mort voilà cinq ans et depuis, on se débrouille seuls. Ca tient debout ou pas … hum… comment je dois vous appelez ?

-Par nos prénoms, chéri, souffla Daphné. Et tu peux êtres familier avec nous, après tout tu fais parti de la famille.

-Bien… Daphné.

-Et ça vaut aussi pour vous deux, dit Nathan à Draco et Hermione. Les Potter sont une famille soudée.

-Peut être est-il temps de procédé. Avez-vous tout en tête ?

-Oui, Mr le Directeur.''

Harry s'avança en premier vers l'artéfact. Il le prit par les anses, ferma les yeux et créa une histoire.

''Je suis Henry Léopold Potter, né le 21 juin 1956 à Pondichéry en Inde de Harry Taylor Potter et de Louella Llewelyn Davies. Ma mère est morte lors de la naissance de ma sœur et nous avons déménagé à Hong Kong en 1961. Papa est mort le 31 Juillet 1971 et je me suis occupé de mon frère et de ma sœur. J'ai les cheveux bruns coupés courts et les yeux verts, la peau foncée et je fais 1m80. J'ai obtenu mes NEWTS avec des optimal et des exceptionnels. J'ai fait un stage à l'hôpital Bonham de Hong Kong pendant deux mois avant de venir ici. ''

Des faisceaux de lumières sortirent de l'artéfact avant d'entrer dans le corps de Harry. Il se changea lentement selon ses ordres. Il garda les caractéristiques des Potter, comme les cheveux en pétards mais eut les yeux soignés. Ses iris s'éclaircis un peu. A Hong Kong et dans les papiers du Ministère de la Magie de Londres, des rouleaux se remplirent d'eux même. Sur le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore apparut les références de Potter. Une fois fini, Henry s'écroula sur son poids.

''Ouah, ça c'est quelque chose !

-Tu n'y es pas allé un peu fort ? Comme si tu pouvais avoir un exceptionnel en potion ! Lança Draco.

-En fait, il en était capable. S'il voulait un peu bosser, dit doucement Hermione, en lui envoyant des œillades de colère.

-Roh, c'est bon. Allez Blondie, à ton tour ! J'ai hâte de te voir avec les cheveux bruns, ça va être marrant !

-Ecoute moi bien, Potty, moi vivant, je n'aurai jamais la même couleur de cheveux que toi !

-Les garçons ! Lança Daphné.''

Draco s'avance en maugréant dans son menton. Il prit l'objet et souffla.

''Je suis Drake Ryan… Potter, né le 07 Décembre 1957 à Pondichéry en Inde de Harry Taylor Potter et de Louella Llewelyn Davies. J'ai les cheveux blonds foncés bouclés et les yeux… verts. J'ai la peau claire et je fais 1m85. J'ai obtenu mes NEWTS sans problème, avec les mêmes résultats que mon frère et j'ai commencé des études d'Histoire de la Magie et de la Politique. ''

Le même phénomène se produisit. Il grandit un peu (plus que son désormais frère, une petit vengeance de sa part) et ses yeux virèrent au vert. Ils avaient maintenant un air de ressemblance mais ça s'arrêtait là.

''Ah ah ! Toujours Blond ! Bien fait !

-Et je peux encore t'appeler Blondie… tu es si manipulable petit frère ! Lança Harry avant de rire sous l'air ahuri de Drake. Allez Mione, à ton tour.

-Je suis Herma Graziella Potter, née le 1er Janvier 1959 à Pondichéry en Inde de Harry Taylor Potter et de Louella Llewelyn Davies. J'ai les cheveux bruns clairs bouclés au carré court, les yeux vert foncés et la peau foncée. Je fais 1m72 et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme avec deux années d'avance, dans la même école que mes frères, l'école de magie Circé à Hong Kong, petite école d'une centaine d'élèves rattachée au Ministère de la Magie de Londres. ''

Elle se tu et la magie se mit en route. Elle avait complété l'histoire de ses frères sur l'école et maintenant, tout collait. De faux souvenirs étaient implanté dans les personnes qu'ils auraient du rencontrer, dans les papiers, comme si ils étaient nés ici et qu'ils avaient vécu tout ce qu'ils ont dit. Une fois fait, les artéfacts utilisés se désagrégèrent, ne laissant que de la poussière. Impossible de revenir en arrière maintenant.

''Bien, bienvenus à Hogwart. Vu que vous avez vos examens, comment comptez-vous intégré l'école ?

-Faut vraiment qu'on fasse tout…maugréa Drake.

-Langage Drake !

-Oui Daphné.

-Nous sommes tous étudiants. J'aimerai beaucoup devenir médico-wizard… comment se passe les études supérieures ? Demanda Henry.

-Eh bien, il n'y pas d'université. La plupart se trouve un maitre et il suivit leur cours. Pourquoi ne pas devenir l'apprenti de Mrs Pomfrey ? Je suis sur qu'elle trouvera ça passionnant ! Dit Dumbledore.

-Et tu pourras faire quelques stages à St Mungo, je dirige l'hôpital, intervint Nathan. Et vous deux, que voulez vous faire ?

-Eh bien…

-On y a pas beaucoup réfléchi, fini Herma. Mais j'aimerai bien travailler dans la diplomatie et sur les inégalités.

-C'est sa grande passion depuis quelques années maintenant, souffla Henry.

-Eh bien, elle pourrait me suivre, dit Daphné. Mais tu devras prêter secret, ma petite.

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Je suis langue-de-plomb.

-Ca me va, dit Herma.

-Et toi Blondie ? A part ennuyer le monde, tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda son bien aimé grand frère.

-Je croyais avoir été clair. J'aimerai profiter de la magnifique bibliothèque de cette école pour étudier l'Histoire de la Magie et de la Politique Magique. Et ne me mettez pas Binns comme maître !

-Je pense que, dans ce cas, il pourra demande à tous les professeurs et que…

-J'aimera bien le tutorer ! Il m'a l'air drôle le petit, intervint Abelforth.

-Es-tu sur ?

-La ferme Albus !

-J'l'aime bien ce Dumbledore, dit Drake en souriant.

-Cette association me fait peur.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Henry, souffla le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Et quand à vous, Mr Morgan, que souhaitez vous faire ?

-Eh bien, sachez déjà que Papa est professeur de Potion. Si vous en cherchez un. Ensuite, ma sœur cherchera surement un tuteur pour le droit magique…

-Dans ce cas, je suis le meilleur choix, Mr Morgan. Et vous ?

-J'aimerai faire des recherches sur les magies rituelles et défensives. Ainsi que sur l'alchimie.

-Je pense que les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall pourront vous aidez. En ce qui concerne votre frère ?

-Il… ne fera rien.

-Je suis d'accord avec No. C'est préférable, dit Harry d'une voix forte. Aurons-nous les mêmes règles que les élèves ?

-Non, mais vous n'aurez pas les privilèges des professeurs, à part des chambres privées. Vous servirez de lien entre les élèves et les professeurs. Etes-vous d'accord ?

-Bah, on a rien d'autre à faire ! Lança le groupe de jeune.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Dorcas.

-Elijah est avec mon mari et oui, je suis marié et également calice, dit Noah.

-Ils sont en train de découpé en morceau les vampires du clan Médicis, renchéri Henry.

-Quand à Lisah et Papa… ils sont dans le repère de Tommy. D'ailleurs, y-a-t-il des prisonniers que vous connaissez ?

-Oui, mon neveu, dit Nathan. Vont-ils le sauver ?

-Oh que oui ! Lança Dray.

-Ils vont arriver à faire évader une prison pleine d'ennemis en n'étant que deux, c'est bien cela ? Demanda Daphné Potter.

-Ouep ! Et surement autre chose, je ne connais pas les détails. Noah ?

-Alors, mon cher Henry, d'après ce que je sais ils doivent aussi voler quelque chose, et on vous mettra au courant plus tard. Pour le moment, ma soeur chantonne _I am the walrus_…''

.

-29 Août 1976, quelque part en Angleterre, 10h du matin-

''_I am the walrus, goo goo g'job!_ Chanta Lisah au petit garçon.

-Je ne suis pas sur que les Beatles soient indiqués pour dormir. Dire 'je suis le morse', pas la meilleure idée que t'ai eu, ma puce.

-Ah, le retour de ma puce. T'es de meilleur poil ?

-Oh la ferme ! Alors, Jude, vous me parliez des…

-Effets des nouvelles formes de plante sur les potions médicamenteuse, Spencer. Oui, en effet…''

Lisah souffla fortement pour éviter d'entendre cet exposé barbant qui semblait passionner son père. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures mais elle s'ennuyait déjà. Le couple restait dans le coin, Leonora se collait à Jude, le chauve dormait. Restait Ethan Potter. Un cousin de Harry. Ca, c'était une surprise.

''Alors, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Demanda Lisah en tirant ses cheveux en arrière pour les nouer.

-Auror, répondit d'une voix rauque le prisonnier aux épis châtain. Je suis chef d'équipe. J'ai été capturé pendant l'attaque de Diagon Alley. Et vous avez vraiment atterri ici par surprise ?

-Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas stupide et papa non plus. Bon, on a mal choisi notre temps c'est vrai. Mais sinon, on est là pour vous sauvez les miches. Et si, on peut. Demain, vous serrez libre, mais il faudra faire ce que je dis et sans discuter, dit doucement Lisah. Vos yeux sont si bleus ! C'est flippant.

-Et des cheveux si rouge, ça n'existe pas peut être ? Lança l'Auror.

-Pas mal. Alors, un Potter ? Votre famille n'est pas inquiète ?

-Mon oncle doit l'être et sa femme aussi. Mon cousin aussi et son meilleur ami… et vous ?

-Eh bien, mon frère ainé est en train de faire un massacre en Italie, dans la maison des Médicis… longue histoire et mon frère… oh, on est des triplés, j'ai un grand frère et un petit, donc, mon petit frère, j'ignore ce qu'il fait en fait. Il est avec des Potter aussi, mais de Hong Kong. On va surement s'installer à Hogwart, nous n'avons plus rien à Hong Kong qui nous attend. Votre famille vient de s'agrandir !

-Qu'on soit du même sang et portant le même nom ne veut rien dire, Lisah, dit durement Ethan Potter.

-Oh, vous allez adorez Henry. C'est un guerrier, comme vous. Drake, je ne suis pas sur, il est… spécial. Papa est son parrain. Quand à Herma, elle est adorable. Déridez-vous. Et puis, vous avez raison, ils font après tout parti de ma famille. Mais je suis sur que vous allez bien vous entendre… enfin, j'espère. Henry est si content de vous rencontrez enfin.

-Un guerrier ? Vous avez dit guerrier et pas Auror, pourquoi ?

-Longue histoire, que je vous raconterai lorsqu'on sortira d'ici. Il a ça dans le sang, mais il est pacifiste. Bon, j'ai faim. Quand est-ce qu'on aura à manger ? D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps qu'Olorin n'a pas mangé ?

-On ne pouvait pas l'approcher et Isabella à tout essayer. Il nous nourrisse tous les deux jours. Une façon de nous torturer un peu. Lorsqu'ils ne nous lancent pas des sorts. Le petit n'a jamais été touché.

-Bien. Tenez juste encore un peu, alors, et vous retrouverez votre famille, je vous le promets.

-Je vous croirais lorsque je le verrai. En attendant, je reste sceptique.

-Parce que je suis une fille ? Dit Lisah, en haussant d'un ton.

-Parce que vous êtes jeune. Et que vous êtes une femme, oui.

-Préparez-vous à être éblouis par mon génial plan, alors, Monsieur le macho. ''

Lisah alla bouder un peu près de son père qui continua de parler avec le chercheur. Elle s'endormie dans cette position, en laissant quelques larmes couler. Juste avant de sombrer, elle sentit son père l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne. C'était le jour de la gentillesse, ma parole. Elle rêva encore une fois d'Elyon. D'ailleurs, Olorin avait les mêmes yeux verts or. Le gamin qui s'accrochait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

.

-30 Août, 11 heures du matin, quelques parts en Angleterre-

''Debout les esclaves ! Cria une voix.''

Une lumière s'alluma. Il y avait quatre personnes, surement des hommes, qui se tenaient devant la cellule numéro une. Ils avaient une cagoule sur la tête, leur baguette de sorties et ils se tenaient droit, dominant toutes les personnes qui étaient dans cette cellule.

'' Toi ! Déshabille-toi !

-Oh, chéri, il faut me payer pour cela ! Lança Lisah, en lui souriant. ''

Elle reçut une claque qui l'envoya par terre.

''Ah, merci ! Ca fait des heures que ça me dérange ! Dit Severus.

-Comme si tu m'avais déjà frappée… murmura Lisah en se mettant à nue après avoir confié Olorin à son père. C'est bon ? Vous vous êtes rincés l'œil ?

-Le Maitre veux te voir, alors passe ça et ferme là, pétasse ! Dit un homme en lui lançant une sorte de robe au tissu léger et à moitié transparent.

-Tu as de la chance. Vous allez tous mourir aujourd'hui, sauf cette beauté ! Elle va devenir l'esclave personnelle du Maitre.

-Youhou, dit Lisah, en faisant un clin d'œil à Nathan Potter. Allons-y, je suis sure que ça va être paaaaaaaaaaaassionnant.''

* * *

**Yoru** : Voilà ! Je coupe là et vous laisse mijoter pour savoir ce que les Potter ont fait, comment les prisonniers vont s'échapper et comment va se passer la rencontre entre Ethan, James et Henry Potter. Je passerai progressivement aux noms d'emprunts, surtout pour Severus mais les noms sont les plus proches possibles. J'ai même gardé l'allitération de Severus Snape à Spencer Spencer-Morgan. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura du mal à retenir les nouveaux noms vu qu'ils sont proches des anciens.

Bienvenu en 1976, avec les Beatles, AC/DC, ABBA, les Beachboys et Rolling Stones. Ca va être… rock ! A dans deux semaines!

Merci à** crountie, lilou5701, alexou1993, Elmisten27 et 6Lisa9** pour leurs gentils mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	15. Chapitre VIII suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Ch'ai moi ! J'avais complètement oublié que cette semaine, c'était mon anniversaire… alors, voici mon cadeau pour vous. Faut dire que je suis encore malade alors, vous avez faillit ne jamais l'avoir… en plus, le site bugue depuis deux jours... bref, ce chapitre est maudit! Pourtant, le 13ème est passé...

Etes-vous prêts pour la suite ? Sur ? Avez-vous le cœur bien accroché ? Etes vous vraiment sur ? Eh bien…allons y Alonzo ! (Mon beau Doctor revient bientôt !)

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre VIII suite:**

**Août 76, partie 2.**

**.**

''_-Tu as de la chance. Vous allez tous mourir aujourd'hui, sauf cette beauté ! Elle va devenir l'esclave personnelle du Maitre._

_-Youhou, dit Lisah, en faisant un clin d'œil à Nathan Potter. Allons-y, je suis sure que ça va être paaaaaaaaaaaassionnant.'' _

_._

-30 Août, 11 heures cinq du matin, quelques part en Angleterre-

''Aller, mets-toi debout salope ! Lança un Deatheater.

-Mais c'est qu'il est con en plus. Le collier que vous m'avez joyeusement mis ne permet pas de me mettre debout, crétin ! Ma parole, ça promet…

-La ferme toi ! Dit un autre homme en frappant son père.

-Ah, merci, ça fait des années que j'en rêve, ironisa Lisah. Bon, on y va ? C'est pas que je sois pressée mais votre présence est insupportable… au moins, votre maitre est intelligent ! Bon, au revoir ! ''

Un homme en noir prit les cheveux de la fille et la traina par terre. Elle eut un rictus de douleur et se débattu un peu.

''Vous avez laissez votre fille partir toute seule ? Demanda l'Auror.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Elle a survécu à pire et survivra à pire, Ethan, dit doucement Spencer/Severus. ''

Il y eut quatre coups secs et autant de cris dans l'escalier. Le visage de Spencer se ferma et il plissa des yeux, en colère.

''Ca, ça se paiera.

-En attendant, comment s'échapper ? Vous avez bien un moyen ?

-Bien sur, répondit le père de Lisah en réaffirmant sa prise sur Olorin. Lisah a passé près de trois heures devant les barreaux et ce n'était pas pour observer leurs merveilleuses orfèvreries. Les trois derniers barreaux ont été descellés et ils sont à présents des portkeys. Mais vous vous posez la question suivante : comment sortir, alors que nous sommes attachés ? Réponse, Olorin. Olorin, trésor, peux-tu nous détacher ? Je t'emmènerai loin d'ici et Lena nous rejoindra… ça te va ?

-**D'accord !** Répondit le petit.''

Il ferma les yeux, sifflota quelque chose et les chaines se mirent à bouger. En moins d'une minute, tout le monde fut libre et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit.

''Voilà comment.

-Qui est ce petit ? Demanda le chercheur.

-Un elfe. Allons –y maintenant, il faut faire sortir tout le monde, hein trésor ? Et je te présenterai à Henry. C'est un bon à rien, mais tu vas l'adorer… on y va ?

-**Oui ! **''

.

Pendant ce temps là, Lisah avait été emmenée dans la salle du trône. Attachée par le cou, le dos douloureux et avec cette robe indécente, elle n'était pas dans son meilleur jour. Et vous savez quoi ? Ca allait être pire. Après l'avoir attachée à un cercle par terre, les Deatheaters la laissèrent seule. Grave erreur de leur part qu'ils paieront, par ailleurs, plus tard. Elle se libéra rapidement, grace à la magie elfique. Ah, Tommy, quel erreur tu as commis ! La cellule de suppression de magie n'atteignait pas la magie elfique, ni même runique. Ca faisait du bien d'affronter un jeunot qui faisait pleins de connerie !

Le collier se désintégra rapidement et elle arrangea l'espèce de robe, pour qui s'il y avait un combat, elle puisse combattre. Bon, c'était mieux que rien et il fallait qu'elle garde ses forces. Mieux valait ne pas le sous estimer.

Derrière le trône, il y avait une cache. Merci Papa ! Pensa la fille. Après plusieurs psalmodies, la porte s'ouvrit avec un clic. La pièce secrète de terrible Voldemort. Il fallait juste dupliquer son livre de compte (voilà à quoi ça sert d'être ordonné !)… mais il restait le problème du journal. Sous peine de se faire découvrir, elle ne pouvait pas le prendre. Elle lança par contre une rune de traçage, reliée à Harry pour savoir si on le déplace et où il sera. Son larcin fait, elle referma la porte et s'installa confortablement sur le trône. C'était vrai qu'il était confortable…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tom Marvolo Riddle apparut et fut surpris de voir quelqu'un sur son trône. La jolie fille, qui plus est.

''Ah, Tommy ! Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter ! Dit Lisah, les jambes passées par-dessus l'accordoir. Et ses petits chiens chiens ! Quelle joie de vous revoir…

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda une voix.

-Anduril, dit Lisah froidement.

-Elena, répondit Anduril Wirilome, avec un grand sourire. Toujours en vie ? ''

.

Revenons dans les cachots. Les quatre cellules furent rapidement vidées et les trois barres arrachées de la porte de la cellule. Il y avait trois destinations pour une trentaine de personne.

''La première va à St Mungo, la seconde au Ministère et la troisième, elle est pour moi et Mr Potter. Vous la tenez bien et surtout, ne la lâchez pas et vous serrez libre.

-Mais, votre fille est toute seule, contre des dizaines d'hommes ! Jamais elle ne s'en sortira ! Lança Ethan.

-Rho la ferme ! Je la connais mieux que vous et elle s'en sortira. Alors, maintenant, vous allez prendre cette fichue barre, Potter !

-Non, je vais aller la sauver, dit l'Auror en partant en courant, et juste avant de prendre l'escalier, il entendit.

-Fichus Potter et leur syndrome du super héros ! Cria Spencer, faisant sursauter Olorin. ''

Les trois portkeys furent activés dix secondes plus tard. Et Severus arriva relativement en bonne santé à Hogwarts, avec un petit garçon dans les bras, mais aussi Jude Harris et Leonora. Le chercheur serait d'une grande aide et la petite ne voulait pas le lâcher.

.

''Eh oui, toujours en vie, Salope ! Lança Lisah essayant de se calmer. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous paraissiez… _mourante _!

-Comment va votre famille ? Toujours unie et en vie ? Demanda l'elfe renégat avec une moue.

-Toujours. C'est con pour vous. Alors, associée à un sorcier, vous qui les détestez tant ?

-Tom, rappelle tes chiots. Ils ne feront pas le poids contre elle. Eh oui, vu que vous m'avez éjectée de mon adoré pays, dit doucement Anduril.

-Bien sur, c'est de ma faute. Comment va votre sœur ?

-Bien, merci. Comment va Vinyan ?

-Cassé. Comment va Lar ? Toujours la queue entre les jambes ? Lança Lena.

-C'est comme ça qu'il est le meilleur, voyons. Comment va votre très cher mari ?''

Le visage fermé et en colère, Lisah chuchota quelque chose. Quatre Deatheaters, ceux qui l'avait accompagné, prirent feu et brulèrent lentement. Ce qui fit sourire Voldemort.

''J'aurai du le savoir. Vous arrachez le cœur, physiquement, ne vous a pas atteins. Mais prendre la vie de votre mari, ça vous a achevé ! Dit l'elfe, en repoussant un slave de feu.

-Lisah ! Lança quelqu'un.

-Fichu Potter et leur syndrome du super héros, marmonna la fille.

-Ah, Potter ? En parlant d'eux, comment va Henry ?

-Bien, Anduril. Très bien à vrai dire, dit-elle puis se tournant vers l'arrivant. Bordel, qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ?

-Je viens vous sauvez ! Dit l'Auror, visiblement épuisé par sa course.

-Ah, je vois que c'est de famille ! Se moqua Anduril. Par ailleurs, Voldemort, c'est de Henry qu'il faut se méfier. Si vous l'affrontez, faites attention.

-JE suis invincible, elfe. Ne me dites… commença le mage noir.

-Il se trouve, sorcier, que vous ne pouvez rien contre elle. Encore moins contre ses frères. Et Henry ? Vous perdrez. Alors, à moins que vous vouliez me voir en colère, Tom, merci de m'écouter. Après tout, j'ai failli la tuer !

-Ma chère, vous ne m'avez pas tué. Vous m'avez ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Maintenant, plus rien ne me retient. Maintenant, je suis furieuse… dit doucement Lisah, lâchant de la magie pour que ce soit oppressant.

-Vois-tu, j'en doute, ma chère...

-On y va, prenez mon bras espèce de crétin ! Lança Lisah à Ethan. A bientôt, Anduril.

-Oh que oui, a bientôt… -ils disparurent-, Princesse.

-Princesse ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ordonna Tom.

-Une longue histoire, Tom, une longue histoire. ''

.

-30 Août 1976, Manoir Potter dans le comté du Wiltshire, près d'Oxford, à 11h25-

Harry, enfin Henry maintenant, faisait les cent pas devant la maison familiale. Enfin, sa maison familiale. Il allait voir son père aujourd'hui, enfin, son cousin et son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas son père, il était un adolescent de seize ans alors que moi, j'en ai vingt, se dit Henry. Et il n'est pas sur qu'il m'accepte. Surtout avec Severus… mais, Severus est ma famille. Avec les autres, bien sur. C'était pourquoi il faisait les cent pas, devant l'immense porte du manoir. Contrairement au Manoir Malfoy, le Manoir Potter était tout aussi impressionant, mais chaleureux, respirant de vie. Il aurait adoré vivre ici. Vraiment.

Allez, un peu de courage Potter, et sonne. Ce qu'il fit. Il attendit quelques minutes avant qu'un adolescent lui ouvre. Ce n'était pas son… cousin, mais son ami. Sirius Black. L'adolescent avait des cheveux mi long très soignés, un sourire éblouissant, un visage fin et aristocratique et des yeux pleins de vie gris. Très différent de celui qu'il avait connu.

''Bonjour ! Je suis Henry Potter, je ne sais pas si vous me connaissez mais est-ce que Nathan est ici ?

-Oui, les cousins d'Inde, dit poliment Sirius. Enchanté, je suis Sirius Black ? Je squatte ici.

-En fait, on vient de Hong Kong, mais c'est pas grave. Ravi de faire votre connaissance Mr Black, dit Henry, toujours souriant.

- Appelez-moi Sirius et je vous appellerai Henry. Ca fera bizarre sinon. Nate, cria Sirius, quelqu'un pour toi !

-D'accord. Tu vas à Hogwarts, non ? Moi aussi, enfin, à mi temps. Alors, on se verra !

-Il parait que… tu as un frère et une sœur…

-Ouep. Il y a Blondie. J'adore lui dire qu'il est né pour que j'ai quelqu'un à embêter ! Et, la petite dernière, la douce Herma. La bibliothèque ambulante, mais si jamais on la cherche, on l'a trouve. La dernière fois, elle a transformé un harceleur en citrouille et lui a lancé 'Appelle Cendrillon, elle, elle te donnera ton baiser !'. La pauvre, il a du rester comme ça pendant trois jours avant qu'elle eut pitié de lui…

-Ils ont l'air sympa, dit doucement Sirius en souriant. Est-ce que vous allez habiter ici ?

-Oh, pas du tout ! Et puis, même si je suis un Potter… attend, tu as peur que je te pique ta place ? Pas d'inquiétude. Ecoute, j'ai ma famille à moi, même si j'adorerai vous connaitre tous et je ne veux pas m'imposer, Sirius. Mais j'aimerai devenir ton ami.

-Désolé d'être comme ça, c'est juste… ils ont été si gentils avec moi et que je …

-C'est pas grave voyons ! Ah, Nathaniel! Bonne nouvelle, Ethan devrait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre ! Donc, ils vont arrivés à Hogwarts bientôt et ils sont tous en vie !

-Merci, Henry. Ils auront besoin de soin ?

-Oui, surement. Alors, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Albus m'a donné un Portkey pour qu'on arrive plus rapidement.

-Je viens aussi ! Lança Sirius. Jamesie ! Ethan est libre !

-QUOI ? Lança une voix.''

Et voilà son père. Lui, en plus jeune, plus insouciant, plus… vivant. Et avec des yeux noisette. Aussi grand que lui, bien bâtit, il avait l'air sur de lui, bien qu'en ce moment inquiet.

''James, je ne suis pas sur que…

-Il est comme mon frère, hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire ! C'est qui, lui ?

-James, voyons ! Ce ne sont pas des manières ! Voici ton cousin, Henry Potter. Il est venu nous prévenir qu'Ethan allait arriver…

-Mouai.

-C'est pas grave Nathan, dit Henry même si il avait été blessé. On y va ?''

Ils prirent tous un bout du livre de la bibliothèque personnelle d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie ou Mrs Pomfresh s'activait pour pouvoir accueillir des blessés. Le truc, c'était qu'il n'y en avait pas.

''Elle a encore du se tromper, souffla Henry. Ca arrive souvent. Je vais les chercher…

-Je viens avec toi ! Lança Sirius. Tu auras besoin d'un guide.

-Moi aussi ! Dit James.

-Non, toi tu restes avec moi pour m'aider, ordonna le médicomage. Et pas de discussion, tu le verras bientôt. Allez-y''

Henry s'élança en courant en dehors de l'infirmerie, Sirius le suivant de près. Mais comment faire pour le retrouver ? Facile.

''Pointe Spencer Spencer-Morgan, dit doucement Henry.

-Qui ?

-Oh, mon fiancé. Il devrait être avec Ethan. On y va ?

-Bien… bien sur, dit Sirius, surpris. Tu es… homo ?

-Non, j'aime un homme. Il y a une nuance. C'est un poltron sadique, ironique qui aime mettre plus bas que terre les autres. Mais… il a un cœur d'or derrière tout cela et il me rend heureux. Je sais que ce n'est pas accepté et que tu n'aimerais pas trainer avec moi mais mon choix sera toujours vers lui. C'est mon âme sœur, souffla Henry, avec un sourire discret.

-Non, t'as l'air sympa. C'est juste… étonnant. Tu n'es pas attiré par moi ?

-Non, t'es pas mon type ! Trop gentil. Et ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec un homme que tous les hommes m'attirent ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Sirius, je suis un Potter, complètement accro à Spence !

-Ah, d'accord. Tu risques d'être mis de côté, tu sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment accepter ici.

-Bah, ma famille me suffit ! Allez, on approche.''

Ils coururent encore un peu avant de débarquer dans un couloir sombre et humide des cachots. Il y avait deux hommes ici, dont un qui était par terre, visiblement épuisé. Et un qui pestait contre sa fille et son sens de l'orientation misérable.

''Chéri !

-Oh, pitié Potter, pas de surnom ! Fichue fille, même pas capable d'appliquer un plan jusqu'au bout. Non, il fallait qu'elle me mette dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou et…

-Pourquoi tu as un gamin accroché à ton coup, Spence ?

-J'ai dit pas de surnom, Potter ! Désolé Olorin, je ne crierai plus… voici Henry –crétin- Potter. Tu veux allez dans ses bras ? Demanda doucement Severus/Spencer.

-**Non, je veux rester avec toua.**

-**Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, petit. Et Spencer à besoin de repos. Tu veux bien venir ?**

-**Tu parles la langue de mama alors t'es gentil. J'veux bien**, dit en elfique le petit bout de chou en tendant les bras à Henry.

-Oh, qu'il est trognon. Te voir avec un enfant empli mon cœur de bonheur, Spencer !

-Ouai, ben ça n'arrivera plus de si tôt, Henry. Henry, gamin, voici Jude Harris, chercheur…

-Ah, ce qui explique pourquoi il si gentil ! Enchanté et le gamin s'appelle Sirius Black. Sirius, peux-tu l'aider s'il te plait ?

-Ouai. Mais où est Ethan ? Demanda l'adolescent.

-Fichu Potter de mes deux avec leurs sales habitudes et leur syndrome du super héros ! Marmonna Spencer.

-Il est allé sauver quelqu'un. Surement Lisah, non ? Bah, il ne va pas tarder… normalement. Il ne craint rien, ne t'inquiète pas Sirius. Et la puce, c'est quoi son nom.

-Leonora. Elle ne veut rester qu'avec moi. Enchanté Henry Potter, Spencer m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, répondit le chercheur.

-C'est vrai ? Ce qui prouve qu'il tient à moi ! Merci, vous avez embelli ma journée, lança Henry, en souriant.

-Et merde. Il va m'ennuyer avec ça pendant des semaines, marmonna dans sa barbe le maitre ès en Potion.

-Oh, tu me sous estimes, chéri ! Pendant des mois ! Dit Henry en embrassant Spencer, qui se laissa faire. ''

Ce qui fit rire Olorin, perché dans les bras d'Henry. Sirius, de son côté, aida Jude à se mettre debout avec l'aide de Spencer. Cinq minutes plus tard, entre piques envoyé par Henry et Spencer, ce qui fit rire même Sirius, deux personnes apparurent au détour d'un couloir. L'un d'entre eux s'effondra dès qu'il eut touché le sol. La fille sourie lorsqu'elle aperçue Henry et Olorin.

''Salut ! Je vois que tout le monde est là…

-Ethan ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Sirius en se jetant sur lui.

-Ouai, Sirius. Ca peut aller. Je suis en vie, dit l'Auror d'une voix rauque. Merci, à vous deux.

-Ah, c'est bien de reconnaitre que je suis forte, Môsieur le macho. Quand à Papa… ben, c'est papa.

-Bonne définition, Lisah ! Lança Henry, mort de rire.

-Ah ah. Bon, on va à l'infirmerie ou pas ? J'aimerai prendre une douche et Olorin aussi, dit d'une voix froide Spencer.

-Bien sur trésor ! Sirius, tu aides Ethan, non prends son bras… oh, et puis zut.-il murmura quelque chose et Nathan flotta dans les airs. Désolé cousin, mais c'est le plus pratique. Sirius, peux-tu aider Jude ? Merci. ''

Ils mirent près de quinze minutes avant de se retrouver devants l'infirmerie. Là, James s'élança vers son cousin qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Henry le posa délicatement sur un lit. Sirius en fit de même pour Jude avant d'aller au chevet de l'auror. Nathan avait mis sa robe blanche de médico-wizard avec les baguettes croisées en écusson et était prêt à soigner tout le monde.

''Ethan, allonges toi et reste comme ça ! Tu es le plus mal au point ! Mrs Pomfresh, pouvez-vous vous occuper du jeune homme qui occupe l'autre lit ? Merci. Les garçons, éloignez vous du lit et laissez moi faire mon travail ! Ordonna le chef de St Mungo.

-Mrs Pomfresh, y-a-t-il une douche dans le coin ? Demanda Henry.

-Oui, derrière cette porte, Mr Potter, répondit l'infirmière en s'occupant du blessé.

-Merci, répondit Henry.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit Spencer en embrassant Henry sur la tempe. Passe-moi Olorin.

-Tiens. Je m'occupe de Lisah.

-Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule ! Lança la fille, avec un air scandalisé plaqué sur le visage.

-Non ! Répondirent les deux hommes.

-Rabat joie ! Dit-elle en rejoignant la petite fille terrorisée. Coucou. Tu veux bien venir avec moi et laisser la gentille dame s'occuper de Jude ?

-Vi. T'es gentille.

-Oh, c'est mal me connaitre ma puce. Allez, on va aller sur un lit. ''

Elles s'installèrent sur un lit. Henry les rejoignirent et raconta une histoire abracadabrante qui fit rire la petite fille. Quand à Lisah, elle observa les deux adolescents qui la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Sirius Black était beau, il n'y avait pas à dire, avec ses yeux gris brillants, sa peau diaphane, ses traits aristocratiques et ce sourire en coin qui le rendait magnifique. Quand à James Potter… il ressemblait à Harry. Le même visage, exception du nez qu'Harry avait plus petit, et la forme des yeux aussi. Les cheveux en batailles noirs et courts, les lunettes, la peau bronzé, musclé, grand, il avait tout d'un tombeur. Eh bien, ça promet ! Pensa-t-elle.

''Henry ? C'est qui les gosses qui me regardent ?

-Ce sont des adolescents et tu es a moitié à poil, Lisah ! Sirius, James, voici Lisah-Elena. Lisah, voici Sirius Black et James Potter, mon cousin.

-J'avais deviné. Il y a un petit air de ressemblan… aieuh ! Putain Poussin ! Lança Lisah pliée en deux.

-Pourquoi tu as le dos qui saigne ? Demanda Ry.

-Tu sais bien… colère, fouet. Le truc habituel. Tu veux bien… merci, dit-elle en se relevant et en s'étirant.

-Mouai, quoi d'autre ? Tu es en colère et je dirai même plus. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu veux vraiment… ? Bon… ''

Pendant cinq minutes, elle sifflota une chanson, évitant de regarder Ry dans les yeux. Et puis, elle se décida à parler.

''Anduril, lâcha-t-elle.

-Oh, bordel. Avec Tom ?

-Ben oui, avec qui d'autre ? Ironisa Lisah. On s'est un peu… envoyé des vannes. J'ai pas envie d'en parler…

-D'accord, dit Ry en embrassant la fille sur le front. Plus tard alors.

-Jamais m'irai mieux mais bon. Alors, voici ton cousin. Où est Blondie ?

-Ah, il travaille avec Abelforth Dumbledore et Blondie était enchanté ! Herma est à la bibliothèque, Noah avec Isarn et Elijah… tu y tiens vraiment ?

-Naon. Alors, c'est ici, qu'on va habiter pendant l'année ? Demanda la fille en observant mieux l'infirmerie.

-Ouep ! Tu seras l'apprentie du grand Albus Dumbledore. Et moi, je suivrais cousin Nathaniel à St Mungo.

-Oui, soigner les gens te convient mieux que… enfin, tu me comprends. Et papa ?

-Oh, c'est le meilleur, répondit Henry avec un grand sourire. Il sera professeur ici !

-Et vous êtes des élèves ? Demanda Lisah aux deux adolescents.

-Ouai, répondit Sirius.

-Oh que vous allez souffrir ! Se moqua Lisah avait de rire, suivit de Henry. ''

Et c'est ainsi que les trouva Spencer, fraichement vêtue de robe blanche –ce qui raffermit leur fou rire- et Olorin, qui s'élança vers Lisah. Elle l'accueillit rapidement et il ne la lâcha plus. Il sourie même de bonheur dans ses bras. Spencer embrassa sa fille sur le haut de la tête et envoya une tape sur celle de Henry.

''J'vais appeler mari battu !

-Bien sur. Déjà, tu n'es pas mon mari et avant de le devenir… ne me fait pas ce regard, ça ne marche pas Potter !

-Oh, chéri, trésor. Tu as beau dire ça, ça se passera ! Dit Henry en souriant, avant de se tourner vers les autres lits. Leonora, tu veux aller voir Jude ?

-Vi !

-Aller, vient ma puce.

-C'est ça, fuis ! Lança Spencer.

-Mais je ne fuis pas chéri, la discussion est close !''

Ce qui fit rire Lisah, encore une fois. Ah, leur vie de couple promettait ! Promettait surtout de grand fous rires pour tous ceux qui les voyaient. De même, Sirius se retenait de rire.

''James, tu peux aller voir Ethan. Sirius aussi. Pas d'autres blessés à soigner ? Demanda Nathan Potter.

-Non, lança Lisah.

-Si ! Cria Henry. Lisah, et ne discute pas !

-Roh, l'autre, j'te signale que t'es sous mes ordres alors…

-La ferme, fille indigne et laisse toi faire sans parler pour une fois dans ta vie ! Hurla Spencer.

-Stop ! Je ne tolèrerai pas ça dans mon infirmerie. Mr Spencer, dehors ! Mr Potter, Henry Potter, dehors aussi ! Et pas de discussion ! Dit doucement l'infirmière Pomfresh.

-Une minute, j'ai besoin de parler avec Henry, dit d'une voix rauque l'Auror Ethan Potter. Pas longtemps, c'est promis.''

Henry s'approcha du blessé et demanda aux adolescents de les laisser seuls. Pendant ce temps, le plus vieux des Potter s'approcha de la fille qui avait un petit garçon accroché à son cou. Spencer le prit sans soucis et laissa donc le médico-wizard la soigner. Les coups de fouet avaient ouvert la peau et son dos saignait. Elle enleva le haut et se retourna pour que les soins se fassent plus rapidement. La baguette se posa sur les blessures et elles se refermèrent rapidement, laissant des marques blanchâtres qui disparaitront dans quelques temps.

''Merci, d'avoir sauvé Ethan.

-C'est comme un dommage collatéral. On avait besoin d'entrer, il était là, pourquoi ne pas le sauver même si ça ne m'apporte pas un rond. Et puis, ça fait plaisir à Henry. Merci, pour m'avoir soigné, dit doucement Lisah.

-C'est mon métier, ce qui revient au même. Vous l'avez sauvé, qu'importent les excuses que vous dites, dit le vieil homme. Et donc, Spencer, vous êtes… hum…

-Avec Henry, en effet. Et je me demande tous les jours pourquoi !

-J'ai entendu ! Lança Henry.

-Là, vous voyez ! Ca vous dérange ? Demanda suspicieusement Spencer.

-Du tout. Alors, bienvenu dans la famille, Spencer, lança Nathaniel en tendant sa main.''

Ce qui fit rire Lisah de plus belle. Son père, entouré de Potter. Oh, quelle belle image !

.

Du côté d'Ethan Potter maintenant. Henry l'écoutait silencieusement, à part pour envoyer la pique à son amant.

''Et donc, qu'avez-vous entendu ? Demanda Henry.

-La femme disait 'comment va votre mari ?' je crois. En tout cas, elle a cramé quatre types en même temps.

-Salope d'Anduril ! Marmonna Henry dans ses dents. Merci, de m'avoir prévenu. Elle ne me l'aurait jamais dit.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle y arriverait, dit sincèrement l'auror. Elle m'a… éblouie.

-Ouai, elle fait souvent ça. Reposez vous bien, Mr Potter.

-Ethan, et toi tu es Henry. Tu fais parti de la famille !

-Merci, Ethan…

-Papa ! Lança Noah en ouvrant fortement les portes de l'infirmerie.

-Mon fils adoré !

-Traduction, commença Henry, mon seul enfant qui est vivable. Salut No !

-Salut Ry ! Ma sœur adorée, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Je te jure que je vais bien ! Et toi ? Suis-je bête, ça va toujours bien ! Dit Lisah. Bon, voyons si j'ai bien retenu. Sirius, James, voici mon petite frère Noah. Noah, voici Sirius Black et James Potter.

-Oh, le cousin de Poussin ! C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Lança Noah avec sa bonhommie habituelle. Et voici Ethan, n'est ce pas ?

-Trop de bonne humeur, j'ai envie de vomir, lança Lisah, en se relevant.

-Vous… quelle est cette cicatrice ? Demanda le soigneur en pointant du doigt la dites cicatrice.

-Oh, ça ? Une folle a voulu m'arracher le cœur ! Rien de bien grave. Voilà, je suis soignée mais fatiguée, dit Lisah en regardant Henry et Noah comploter.

-Tiens ! Couvre toi le poitrine, fille indigne !

-Je t'aime aussi papa et puis, j'ai une si belle poitrine voyons ! Dit Elena en enfilant la robe et reprenant Olorin dans ses bras. Olorin, voici mon frère Noah. Tu verras, il est très gentil.

-Oh, ravi de faire ta connaissance bonhomme, dit Noah et se mettant à sa hauteur. Bon, Isarn m'attend. Dors bien sœurette ! Papa, profite bien d'Henry ! ''

Et il s'en alla en vitesse. Etrange. Henry apporta un verre d'eau à Lisah et à Olorin, vu qu'ils étaient déshydratés. Ils l'avalèrent sans sourciller. Erreur.

''Putain Ry… j'te déteste, dit Lisah en se couchant et fermant les yeux.

-Tu as vu Anduril. Tu en as besoin. Dors bien et à demain !

-J'te jures que je… vais… ''

Et elle s'endormit. Dans le verre, il y avait une potion elfique de sommeil sans rêve, sans odeur, sans couleur, sans aucuns moyens de la détecter. Un vrai piège.

''Tiens Ethan, ça vous fera du bien. Et vous aussi Jude. Et Leonora aussi, c'est sans danger et ça vous fera dormir. Vous en avez besoin.

-C'est très pratique, Henry. Où est-ce que … ? Demanda le médicowizard.

-Secret. Pour le moment. Bon, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec Spencer. On se voit demain ! ''

Et le couple s'en alla rapidement dans leurs appartements qui leur avaient été alloués. Pour s'engueuler, batifoler et autres. Comme un vrai couple, sans se cacher. Ca promettait.

.

-01 Septembre 1976, 8 heures du matin, infirmerie.-

Vous savez ce qui est le plus magnifique chez un enfant ? Le voir dormir. C'était apaisant et certainement la plus belle chose au monde. C'était la plus belle chose au monde, se dit Elena en regardant Olorin dormir, la main droite près de sa bouche et les cheveux en bataille.

Hier, chaque Morgan avait défini son identité grace aux artéfacts. Les tripplés Morgan étaient donc nés le 31 Mars 1957 à Hamilton en Nouvelle Zélande. Elijah Spencer Morgan avait les cheveux long et noirs et les yeux rouges, Lisah-Elena Lua Morgan les cheveux longs un peu bouclés et rouges et les yeux violets et Noah-Eliah Sebald Morgan avait les cheveux chatains et les yeux verts très clairs. Elijah et Lisah se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau alors que Noah ressemblait plus à son père. Spencer Siegfried Spencer-Morgan, lui, était né le 01 Janvier 1940 à Aukland. Chacun avait raconté son histoire qui collait avec celle des Potter.

Aujourd'hui était la rentrée dans l'école de magie Hogwarts. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient faire partie de cette école. De ce monde. Sans Elyon. Il était en vie, ça c'était sur, mais… il ne se souviendra jamais d'elle. A chaque fois qu'ils se verraient, il l'oublierait aussitôt. A chaque fois. Alors, elle pleura encore une fois. Une dernière fois. Pour faire le deuil de son amour.

.

De l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, l'Auror Ethan Potter, nouvellement promu professeur de DADA, regardait la femme pleurer. Elle qui semblait si forte. Alors, il se promit de la faire sourire. Après tout, qui d'autre qu'elle pouvait être à la hauteur de ses espérances ?

.

Une nouvelle année. Dans un nouvel environnement, avec un mage noir et une cinglée d'elfe qui voulaient leur peau. Au moins, Papa et Harry pouvaient être ensemble, pensa Lisah.

C'était déjà ça.

* * *

**Yoru** : Voilà mon cadeau pour mes 22 ans ! Et j'ai réussi à l'écrire malgré la fièvre et l'angine ! Je suis si fière de moi sur ce coup là ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme vous l'avez vu, Harry va avoir du mal à se faire pour ami Sirius et James… surtout après le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et je vous souhaite donc deux bonnes semaines. Oui, le prochain sera bel et bien dans deux semaines ! Cette fois ci, c'est sur.

* * *

Merci à** crountie, lilou5701, alexou1993, Nepheria et Elmistein27** pour leurs gentils mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	16. Chapitre IX

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Eh non, je ne vous lâche plus d'une semelle ! Voici donc la suite tant attendue, avec la rentrée des Marauders et l'apparition de Lily ! Comment va s'en sortir Henry ? Réponse… maintenant !

Ce que j'ai écouté lorsque j'ai écrit ? Beatles (_All you need is love, Hey Jude_, _I am the walrus_…), Cowboy Bebop (_Future Blues_ notemment, mais aussi l'album _Blue_) et… Tangled! Quoi ? La BO est géniale!

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre IX:**

**Septembre 1976, partie 1.**

**.**

''_La vie c'est comme une bicyclette, il faut avancer pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre''_

Citation d'Albert Einstein.

.

''_Nothing you can make than can't be made. _(Rien que tu ne puisses fabriquer, ne peut être fabriqué)

_No one you can save than can't be saved. _(Rien que tu ne puisses sauver, ne peut être sauvé_)_

_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time. _(Rien que tu ne puisses faire mais tu peux apprendre comment être toi à temps)

_It's easy. _(C'est facile)

_/ All you need is love, All you need is love. _(Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est l'amour…)_ ''_

_All you need is love_, Beatles, (Lennon/McCartney), 1967.

.

-01 Septembre 1976, Hogwarts express, quelque part en Angleterre, 11h10-

Lily Evans était une élève de Griffindor à Hogwart. Depuis l'année dernière, elle était préfète. Meilleure élève de sa promotion, très aimée des professeurs, elle n'en était pas moins mise de côté par les autres élèves. A part James Potter qui la poursuivait depuis l'année dernière. Et Sirius. Mais Sirius était drôle… et Severus… mais maintenant…

Lily Evans était une fille particulière, avec ses cheveux auburn épais et coupés courts depuis quelques temps, sa peau claire et crémeuse, ses discrètes tâches de rousseurs, son 1m72 et ses yeux si vert, un vert émeraude des plus frappants. En plus d'être intelligente, elle était belle. Mais elle ne le savait pas.

En ce jour de rentrée, elle cherchait un compartiment de libre pour qu'elle puisse se poser quelques temps. Mais tous étaient pris. Elle allait abandonner lorsqu'elle entra dans un compartiment du train occupé par trois personnes. Qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

Il y avait un grand homme blond, à la peau très pâle et très fin qui lisait tranquillement un livre en regardant dès fois par la fenêtre. Mais aussi un autre homme –enfin, elle croyait-, plus petit, avec de long cheveux noirs sans aucun reflets, un visage ovale de poupin et surtout, des yeux rouges. Lui, était inquiétant. Et enfin, une jeune femme, peut être de son âge, avec des cheveux mi long bouclé et brun, un visage harmonieux et une peau bronzée. Elle dormait, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule du blond.

''Hum, bonjour. Puis-je m'installer avec vous ? Demanda Lily, un peu impressionnée.

-Bien sur que vous pouvez, jeune demoiselle, répondit le brun avant le blond. N'est-ce pas peroxydé ?

-Je hais ce surnom, Eli ! Ouai, elle peut mais qu'elle ne réveille pas Herma. Elle a mal dormi cette nuit.

-Merci. Je suis Lily Evans, préfète, et élève de Griffindor. Vous êtes nouveaux ?

-Je suis Drake Potter et voici ma petite sœur, Herma. Le truc qui ressemble à rien, c'est Elijah Morgan. Nous somme étudiants.

-Oh, Barbie, je suis si touché par ta description ! C'était… merveilleux ! Lança Elijah, la larme à l'œil.

-Ne-m'appelle-pas-BARBIE !

-Barbiequoi ? Demanda Herma, réveillée. Eli, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Mais c'est pas moi ! Pourquoi tout le monde m'accuses tout le temps ? –Deux regards verts clairs le regardèrent de la même manière-, bon d'accord, je suis souvent coupable. C'est pas ma faute si le peroxydé est si… susceptible. Herma Potter, voici Lily Evans.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Miss Evans.

-Vous faites partie de la famille de James Potter ? Demanda suspicieusement la rousse.

-C'est un lointain cousin. On ne l'a pas encore vu, nous venons juste d'arrivé en Angleterre, répondit doucement Herma. Nous venons d'Inde… même si je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Nous avons surtout vécu à Hong Kong, nous étions les voisins des Morgan dont le premier représentant est devant moi.

-Henry l'a rencontré… -devant l'air interrogateur d'Evans, il rajouta- Henry est leur frère ainé. Il parait qu'il n'était pas très accueillant. Enfin bon… d'ailleurs, il est passé où Poussin ?

-Oh, Eli, tu ne le sais donc pas ? Oh, c'est si bon ! Lança Drake.

-Pérox' ! Crache le morceau !

-Ce que tu peux être chiant, Elijah Spencer Morgan ! Il est allé voir Aira et lui a demandé de passer _l'épreuve_.

-Une minute, mon petit. Tu veux dire qu'Henry, mon poussin adoré, l'homme le plus gentil au monde et incroyablement _bon_, est en train de passé l'épreuve, dont Lisah l'a protégé toute ces années ? Et papa est…

-N'est pas au courant, crétin ! Dit Drake. Tu imagines sa réaction ? ''

Un frisson les traversa tous les trois. Lily les regardait se chamailler… et les enviait. Elle avait une sœur ainée, Pétunia, et depuis qu'elle allait à Hogwarts, elle était brimée et humiliée à longueur de temps. Alors que lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, Pétunia s'occupait d'elle, jouait avec elle. Mais plus elle grandissait, plus Pétunia l'ignorait. Et puis était arrivé LA lettre fatidique. Depuis ce jour, Pétunia s'amusait à la rabaisser jour après jour. Elle aurait aimé avec ce genre de dispute avec elle… comme de vraie sœur. Ces trois là s'adoraient. Ca se voyait. Et ils étaient différents de James Potter, peut être qu'elle pourrait s'en faire des amis ?

''Et si tu t'asseyais Lily ? Je peux t'appeler Lily ? Demanda Herma, en souriant doucement.

-Oui, bien sur. Est-ce que je peux…

-Tu peux m'appeler Herma, où Mione. Mon grand frère m'appelle comme ça. Tu peux également appeler Drake peroxydé ou encore Blondie, et Eli… juste Eli. Alors, tu es en quelle année ?

-Sixième. Et vous ? C'est juste que vous…

-Nous sommes étudiants et nous allons profiter de la merveilleuse bibliothèque de Hogwarts pour faire nos recherches, aidés d'un maitre, répondit Herma. Enfin, sauf Eli, lui il nous accompagne, c'est tout.

-Où tu iras j'irais, ma chère… dit doucement Elijah en faisant une sorte de révérence. Dray chéri étudie l'Histoire de la magie et de la politique et Herma a préféré concentré ses recherches … je ne peux pas en parler ? Non ? Du tout ?

-J'ai prêté serment, Eli. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Ah, ah, très drôle. Bref, dit-il en se retournant vers la nouvelle venue, nous ne savons pas encore notre rôle au sein de l'école. Ah, au fait, tu vas avoir un nouveau professeur de Potions.

-J'en suis désolée Lily, dit Herma en lui prenant la main.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton nouveau prof, c'est son père, dit Dray en pointant du doigt Eli, tout souriant. Et, pour l'avoir eu pendant des années, il est le pire pédagogue que j'ai jamais vu et eu.

-Oh, je peux te confirmer qu'il y a pire pédagogue. Passe ne serait-ce que deux heures avec Qualin, et papa sera un agneau tout doux après.

-Non merci, je ne veux pas devenir fou comme toi ! Bref, prépare toi à être engueuler comme du poisson pourri pendant quatre heures par semaine, rajouta Dray avant de se replonger dans son livre.

-Mais le bon côté, Lily, c'est que ça t'apprend à te concentre malgré tout. Avec son enseignement, tu peux tout faire après, dit Herma, en renfermant ses yeux. Eli, tu peux venir ? Ton épaule est plus confortable que ce sac d'os !

-On reconnait enfin ma valeur ! Allez, vient, mon trésor. Mon épaule est faite pour toi, chuchota Elijah.

-N'en rajouta pas non plus. Et Dray, ne boude pas, tu as passé l'âge.

-Humph…''

Drake bouda pendant au moins deux heures. Pour ce faire, il ignora le couple posé plus loin sur sa banquette et parla avec Lily. Celle-ci était cultivée, posée et franchement intéressante. Ca le changeait des crétins. Surtout d'un certain crétin. Au moins, être sous l'égide d'Abelforth Dumbledore promettait d'être … étonnant. Le premier jour qu'ils avaient passé ensemble… toutes ces histoires humiliantes sur le sorcier le plus puissance existant… a ceci, Drake sourit et parti dans un rire discret. Il y avait de quoi faire chanter le directeur pendant des siècles. Oui, tout compte fait, cette vie plaisait au blond. Il n'y avait pas à se plaindre. Mais ça manquait de séduction, de sexe et de manipulation. Une école pleine de pucelle… ça fera tourner en bourrique son cher _frère_.

''Lily ! Je t'ai cherché partout ma chérie ! Lança une voix.

-Potter, justement je t'évitais. Et ne m'appelle pas chérie, je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais _ta_ chérie. James Potter, voici Drake et Herma Potter, ainsi qu'Elijah Morgan. Derrière votre crétin de cousin se trouve Sirius Black, Remus Lupin qui est mon collègue Préfet et Peter Pettigrow. ''

Remus Lupin était un frêle adolescent, aussi grand que Sirius Black. Il paraissait harassé avec ses cernes noirs qui ne devraient pas être visibles chez une jeune personne. Ses yeux marron clairs exprimaient une sympathie étonnante et son sourire renforçait sa bienveillance. Peter était le plus petit mais n'avait rien a envié a ses amis, il était toujours plus grand qu'Elijah. Un peu potelé, il ne tenait pas en place et se cachait derrière ses amis. Mais il réfléchissait une candeur intense et peu présente chez des adolescents de cet âge. Un groupe hétéroclite mais parfaitement équilibré.

''Oh, vous êtes les frères et sœurs d'Henry ? Demanda Sirius. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Et je suppose que vous êtes le grand frère de Lisah, non ?

-Ma parole, un crétin ! Dit Drake, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Elle me ressemble suffisamment pour que votre théorie se trouve être vraie, Mr Black, répondit doucement Elijah. Tain', votre cousin ressemble drôlement à Poussin.

-Va-y, enfonce le clou le nain, maugréa le blond.

-Oh, mais c'est ma spécialité Peroxydé ! Lily, ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ? Je pense que vous pouvez vous installer ici, mais veillez à ne pas faire trop de bruit, Herma dors.

-Bien entendu, répondit Remus. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Sirius m'a parlé de votre…

-Henry est Poussin, mais il est également notre… comment dire…

-Beau père, Eli. Et ne fait pas ta chochotte, intervint Drake. C'est ce qu'il est.

-Mais il reste Poussin avant tout. Et puis, imagine toutes les disputes que nous pourrons regarder en direct…

-C'est bien la seule chose qui me réconforte, Elijah. Leur dispute vaut bien un épisode de Doctor Who, continua Drake en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Tu connais Doctor Who ? Demanda Lily, éberluée.

-Il se trouve que j'ai un grand frère cinéphile, qui adore Doctor Who entre autres. Et James Bond aussi. Et malheureusement, il aime m'ennuyer, pour rester poli, alors il me forçait à regarder ça…

-La ferme Blondie, tu adores Doctor Who ! J'ai de belle photos de toi le prouvant, intervint Herma, les yeux encore fermés. Bonjour. Enchantée. Je suis Herma. Pour enfoncer le clou, comme Eli adore le faire, tu es en admiration devant Tom Baker alors arrête de raconter des conneries, Drake. Et ne boude pas, tu es trop âgé pour cela !

-Voici Herma dans sa grande beauté ! Plus mature que ses deux frères réunis ! Lança Elijah, avec un grand sourire (celui qui n'est pas rassurant, mais qui ne fiche pas la frousse non plus).

-Et voici Elijah ! Plus immature que ses frères et sœurs réunis ! Dit sarcastiquement Drake.

-En même temps, ça ne vole pas haut. Alors, si j'ai bien entendu, voici notre cousin James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, Herma. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, reprit Remus avant les autres. Lily, nous devrions aller vérifier si tout se passe bien ?

-Oui, allons-y. Pas de bêtises !

-Hey, Lily, je veux mon bisou de bienvenu ! Dit Sirius en souriant.

-Moi aussi ! Cria James en se levant.

-Potter, tu peux toujours courir, répondit Lily, en écrasant le pied de Potter. Sirius, je suis contente de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué espèce de crétin !

-Ah, je vois que je ne suis la seul à m'en être aperçu… dit doucement Drake, toujours dans son bouquin.

-Vous voyez ? Un gamin… se plaignit Herma. ''

La fin du voyage se passa bien, et ce pour tous. Herma resta près d'Eli et Drake se mura dans le silence. Les Marauders parlèrent entre eux. Le seul fait… sortant de l'ordinaire allons-nous dire, fut lorsque la dame aux bonbons apparue. Eli se leva d'un coup et cria ''Où ça, où ça ?'' avec des yeux d'enfant émerveillé.

Ils arrivèrent à Hogwart vers 18h30 et il commençait déjà à faire nuit. Les premières années eurent le droit à la ballade sur le lac, sorte de bizutage qu'Hagrid, le demi géant, menait avec grande… euphorie. Bien évidemment, les trois nouveaux eurent le droit eux aussi à cette visite sur le lac. Ils en étaient ravis bien sur… surtout Blondie. Qui eut les cheveux, ses cheveux si parfaits, encore plus frisés, de sorte à le faire ressembler à ce merveilleux animal qu'est le mouton. Ou à un caniche, mais les caniches ne sont pas des chiens…bref, il pestait encore plus en rentrant dans le château qu'il avait quitté il y a quelques jours. C'était sur, Potter allait se moquer de lui. Encore une fois !

Elijah, Herma et Drake rejoignirent Noah et Lisah, accompagnés d'un petit garçon accroché à la jeune femme.

''Roh, Blondie, tu ressembles à un zoli petit mouton comme ça ! Lança Noah.

-La ferme. C'est qui le gosse ?

-Olorin, voici Blondie. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais il est gentil. Herma, sa petite sœur, elle, tu vas l'adorer. Et voici notre cher grand frère de dix minutes, Elijah. Il ne te fera pas de mal, mais ne reste pas seul avec lui, chuchota Lisah au petit garçon.

-J'ai entendu ! Vous me faites passer pour le méchant ! Vous, ma propre famille !

-C'est parce que c'est le cas, Eli, dit Herma, en lui prenant la main. Mais on t'aime comme tu es.

-Encore heureux ! Non mais. Alors, comment va Papa ?

-Oh, heu… soyez gentil avec lui. Il est d'une humeur de… intervint Noah.

-Chien mouillé. Et c'est encore pire depuis que Poussin est parti. Enfin bon, demain il pourra se défouler sur les élèves, ça nous fera des vacances ! Salut Herma, ça fait du bien de te voir.

-Tu m'as manquée, dit la dernière Potter en enlaçant son amie. Alors Olorin, Lisah n'a pas été trop méchante ?

-Hey ! Olorin ne parle pas anglais mais l'elfique. Longue histoire, je vous la raconterai ce soir. Ah, je crois qu'on doit entrer dans la salle. Prêts ?

-Comme si c'était la première fois ! Pourquoi tout ce cérémoniel ?

-La ferme Blondie ! Lancèrent les quatre autres personnes. ''

Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Les premières années, encore ébahis par l'apparence de la salle n'eurent pas le même reflexe, mais les autres si. Quelqu'un venait de déroger à leurs habitudes !

''Mes chers élèves, commença le Directeur avec son habituel discours de bienvenu. Je vois que les anciens se sont aperçus d'un petit changement à la table des professeurs. Le Professeur Slughorn a prit sa retraite et est donc remplacé par le Professeur Spencer-Morgan. Nous avons aussi la chance d'accueillir quelques étudiants qui profiteront de la bibliothèque de l'école ainsi que de l'expérience de nos professeurs. Mr Drake Potter sera sous la garde d'un maitre extérieur mais habitera avec sa famille. Sa sœur, Miss Herma Potter aura aussi un maitre extérieur. Mr Noah Morgan sera le disciple des Professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall quand à sa sœur, Miss Lisah Morgan, elle sera sous mon égide. Reste Elijah Morgan, si je ne m'abuse qui ne fera… rien. Il manque un nouvel étudiant. Savez vous où il se trouve ?

-Oui. Répondirent-ils.

-Et vous ne voulez rien dire ? Demanda le directeur.

-Non. IL pourrait se mettre en colère, dit Drake, en souriant.

-Contre nous et surtout comme Henry ! Rajouta Noah. Et il sera un peu en retard, il a quelque chose à finir.

-Fichu Potter de mes deux, murmura entre ses dents Lisah.

-Bien, bien. Nous accueillons aussi le Professeur Ethan Potter, qui enseignera la Défense. Tout le monde connait le second du commandant des aurors. Bien, mes enfants, si vous voulez bien vous avancez vers la table des professeurs. Ces jeunes adultes seront le lien entre le corps enseignant et vous. Chacun aura la charge d'une maison. Vous pouvez les consulter pour des problèmes d'ordre personnels, mais également pour vos devoirs ou quelconques problèmes administratifs. Bien, bien. Elijah Morgan, vous êtes le premier. Mettez vous sur le tabouret et laissez-vous faire.''

Inutile de dire que la dernière phrase du célébrissime professeur Dumbledore fit rire les autres, mais grimacer le pauvre supplicié. Le Directeur mis sur la tête sombre un chapeau rapiécé. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se décider.

''Slytherin !

-C'est quelle maison déjà ? Demanda Lisah à Drake.

-D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est la maison de la roublardise et de l'intelligence. Et aussi un peu égoïste aussi.

-Ouai, ça lui convient, dirent doucement les deux autres triplés.

-Lisah Morgan, veuillez vous avancer, mon élève, dit Dumbledore.''

Le Sorting Hat mit quelques minutes à se décider avant de prendre la parole.

''Griffindor !

-C'est quelle maison déjà ? Demanda Noah.

-Il faut vraiment que vous lisiez la Grande histoire de Hogwart ! S'écria Drake. C'est la maison du courage, voir même de la témérité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle va là mais bon.

-La ferme Blondie dit-elle en passant, le frappant par la même derrière la tête.

-Noah Morgan, à votre tour.

-Merci, Professeur Dumbledore.

-Je vous en prie. Miss Morgan, veuillez allez vous asseoir.

-J'attend mon frère. ''

Tout comme sa sœur, le chapeau mit quelques minutes à se prononcer. Noah rit même quelques instants.

''Hufflepuff !

-Pas besoin de demander, bande d'ignare. Maison de la loyauté et de la gentillesse … à outrance. Là, je vois !

-La ferme Blondie ! Lança Noah en faisant le même geste que sa sœur. Ma chère, allons-y !

-Bien sur mon petit, dit-elle en le prenant par le bras, Olorin accroché à son côté droit. Bonne chance les Potter !

-Drake Potter, a vôtre tour.

-Non. Répondit sèchement le blond. Hors de question que je passe avant mon frère ! Trop risqué pour moi.

-Drake Ryan Potter, n'as-tu pas honte de t'adresser à des professeurs ainsi ! S'écria Herma, en colère. Tu vas t'assoir tout de suite sur le tabouret et fermer ta grande gueule. J'AI DIT TOUT DE SUITE !

-Pas de besoin de crier, puis il continua en marmonnant, c'est toujours pour ma pomme de toute façon. ''

Le chapeau mit juste une minute, une minute de supplice pour le blond, avant de se prononcer.

''Slytherin.''

La seule chose que Drake dit fut ''Je suis foutu''. En effet, il était mal barré. Et il alla donc s'assoir à côté d'Elijah à la table aux couleurs vert et argent.

''Miss Herma Potter, vous êtes la dernière pour le moment.

-Merci Professeur. ''

Là encore, la décision fut rapide.

''Ravenclaw.

-Bien, tout cela est parfait ! Nous avons un représentant pour chaque maison mais n'ayez pas peur d'aller voir les autres ! Bien, je pense qu'il est maintenant temps de manger. Bon appétit ! ''

La nourriture apparue d'un coup et les plus jeunes soufflèrent devant la magie de l'évènement. Noah et Herma s'installèrent eu milieu des tables, ne connaissant personne. Lisah, elle, se plaça vers les têtes qu'elle connaissait, soit celle de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Elle fut donc rapidement présentée aux autres élèves, tel que Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Mais personne d'autre ne prirent la parole pour parler avec elle. Elle devait être exceptionnelle pour être l'étudiante du grand Albus Dumbledore. Et du coup, ils étaient intimidés. Lorsque le dessert arriva, quelqu'un entra dans la grande salle. Tous étaient surpris, même le directeur qui, par instinct, brandit sa baguette.

''Mr Matthews. La moindre des politesses aurait été de me prévenir de votre visite.''

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Kenneth Matthews était le bras droit du l'actuel Ministre de la Magie. Il s'occupait principalement des relations internationales et donc de la diplomatie politique. Ainsi donc, il était très surprenant qu'il venait en visite dans une école.

''Professeur Dumbledore ! Cela fait si longtemps. Le Ministre de la Magie m'envoie aujourd'hui ici, je suis sous son ordre. Aujourd'hui, nous avons réussit là où tous ont échoué et Hogwarts est le symbole idéal pour accueillir cela, dit l'homme en s'avançant vers la table des professeurs.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question, Mr Matthews, dit le directeur en faisant le tour de la table professorale. Que faites vous ici, sans prévenir ?

-Au bout d'une année de négociations acharnée, le Ministre de la Magie et moi-même avons réussit à faire signer une traité de paix et d'amitié avec les elfes. Ils ont choisi ce soir et cet endroit pour le signer et nous ne pouvions pas le leur refuser. Je demanderai aux élèves et aux professeurs de se lever dès leur arrivés et de les saluer en s'inclinant. C'est très important et ceux qui refuseront de la faire seront poursuivit par le Ministère. Et il n'y a aucune dérogation. Allez, levez vous ! Ils arrivent !''

Un peu abasourdi, tous se levèrent, même les revanchards Slytherin qui ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils devaient s'incliner devant des êtres inférieurs tels que les elfes. Tous ? Mais non ! Pas les nouveaux étudiants et le nouveau professeur de Potion. L'envoyé du Ministère commença à s'égosiller et à demander des comptes lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

De son côté, Lisah dégusta un merveilleux juste cuit au chocolat, Olorin sur ses genoux, totalement dans son monde. Bordel que c'était bon ! Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit que tout le monde ou presque était levé et qu'il y avait un troupeau de nouveaux qui entrèrent. Le doigt toujours dans la bouche, elle le regarda attentivement, retira son doigt tout propre, passa Olorin à Lily et se leva, faisant virevolter sa jupe retenue par sa veste. Inutile de dire que l'envoyé du Ministre était près de l'apoplexie.

Une douzaine d'elfe se plaça de sorte à faire une allée de sécurité qui mena au professeur Dumbledore et à Mr Matthews. Un haut gradé s'avança d'ailleurs vers eux. Resta deux autres personnages, une grande femme et de belle allure et un homme à ses côtés.

Elena arriva directement devant la femme et la jugea. Tout comme elle se faisait juger par la femme. La, Mr Matthews était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Noah et Elijah dégustèrent tranquillement leurs gâteaux au chocolat, toujours assis, mais regardèrent le spectacle d'un œil appréciateur.

Finalement, Elena commença à baisser les yeux mais la femme l'en empêcha en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Elle lui baisa les deux joues, avant de murmurer quelque chose. La femme aux cheveux rouges, les yeux brillants, répondit ''Plus maintenant.

-Tu le seras toujours, Elena, répondit en anglais la femme.''

Lisah se retourna donc vers l'homme et lui sauta au cou, nouant ses jambes autour des hanches de l'elfe. L'elfe ria doucement et l'accueillit en la serrant très fort.

''Bordel Vin, tu m'as manquée !

-Toi aussi, Lena, toi aussi. C'était si fade sans toi… murmura l'elfe en anglais, en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu es toute maigre…

-Toi aussi. Tu dors au moins ?

-Non, et toi ?

-Quelle question. Je ne dors pas depuis… depuis, dit la femme en se remettant sur ses pieds.

-**Moi aussi.** Moi aussi. Il est temps, **chef**_._

-Merde, lâcha la fille. Ca s'est vraiment passé ?

-Oui. A toi de prendre tes responsabilités ! Après vous…''

Lisah se retourna vers l'allée. Elle souffla fortement et commença à enlever sa veste noire. Dessous, elle avait mis sa tenue de chef des armées, des entrelacs d'argents sur tout son corps. La poitrine était couvert par un tissus, tout comme une partie des ses bras. Elle portait aussi un short fluide et plusieurs étoffes qui formaient une sorte de jupe. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle marchait, ou qu'elle mettait ses armes, qu'on voyait l'argent et le short.

Vinyan Wen lui tendit une épée qu'elle posa dans son emplacement, contre sa hanche gauche, montrant ainsi ses jambes. Il lui attacha pendant ce temps ses cheveux sommairement et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Enfin, elle s'avança vers le groupe de trois hommes postés près de la table des professeurs. Lorsqu'elle traversa l'allée, les elfes étaient au garde à vous. Elle se planta juste devant Albus Dumbledore, les yeux scintillants et Kenneth Matthews. Le directeur joua le jeu et s'inclina devant elle, mais pas l'envoyé du Ministère. Tout du moins, pas avant que l'autre homme, l'elfe, s'agenouille devant elle, mettant en avant les doubles épées. Là, il commença à comprendre et essaya de rattraper son erreur.

''Tuo, **je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose qu'un partenariat. Vous être important pour le royaume et j'aimerai que vous soyez mon bras droit pour commander l'armée. Je ne serai pas souvent à Daimonia et vous faites de boulot. Levez vous, mon ami, mon allié. J'accepte ces épées, mais acceptez la mienne. **

_**-**_**J'en serai honoré votre Majesté**_**, **_dit l'elfe entre les deux âges mais encore fort vigoureux.

-_**Je ne le suis plus…**_

_-V_**ous l'êtes encore pour beaucoup d'elfes **et nous devrions continuer en anglais, ce serai la moindre des politesses.

-C'est bien vrai Tuo, intervint la femme. Mr Matthews, et vous devez être le Professeur Dumbledore ? Elendil nous a parlé de vous. Il vaut mieux que je me présente vu que vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je suis Melda ey Daimonia, reine du royaume des elfes des bois. Voici mon conseiller Vinya Wen qui est également le chef de ma garde personnelle, et aussi Tuo. Et je vous présente aussi Elena ey…

-Di Lipuli, et je suis le chef des armés, intervint la fille aux cheveux rouge.

-Ma chérie, qu'importe ce que tu dis, tu resteras dans la famille, Elena ey Daimonia ! Intervint la reine. Tu resteras ma fille ! Lorsqu'on y rentre, on n'y sort pas. Bien, maintenant, des explications vu que vous ne comprenez rien, Mr Matthews. Mon royaume est, quel est le mot déjà ?

-Bicéphale, Votre Majesté, dit Elena.

-Melda, ma chérie. Voilà, bicéphale. D'un côté, lorsqu'on est en paix, la famille royale gouverne. Lorsqu'on est en guerre, d'un autre côté, c'est le chef des armées qui gouverne. Comme vous le savez, en signant ce traité, nous entrons en guerre pour vous prêtez main forte –c'est bien cela, chérie ?- et donc, Elena gouvernera le pays. Avez-vous un problème ?

-Non, c'est merveilleux ! Une sorcière…

-Oh, non, elle n'est pas une sorcière, comme vous le dites, elle est une elfe, une des plus exceptionnelles, Mr Matthews, coupa Melda. Elena, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Oui, peut être l'organigramme du pays. Tuo restera à Daimonia, comme à son habitude et dirigera les armées et le pays lorsque je ne serai pas là. Vinyan, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Tu préfères surement rester à Daimonia ?

-Non, je préfère rester avec toi, Lena. Si cela te convient bien sur, dit l'elfe dans un anglais parfait.

-Bien entendu. Pour bien comprendre le pays il faut…''

Elle fut interrompue par une arrivée. Celle d'Henry Potter bien sur ! Le premier de la fratrie était échevelé et portait des vêtements déchirés à certains endroits. Ses cheveux et sa peau étaient boueux, il avait une plaie qui saignait au visage, au torse et sur une de ses jambes. Mais il avait un grand sourire. Pas comme l'envoyé du Ministère qui voyait, encore une fois, sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

''Salut ! Désolé du retard, j'en un petit problème d'ordre, heu… disons qu'il était imposant, dit tranquillement Henry en s'avançant vers l'allée, qui se mit aux gardes à vous encore une fois. Ca roule ?

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Poussin !

-Tu m'as manqué, Lena. Mais tu ne pouvais pas me protégé tout le temps, je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions ! Melda, toujours rayonnante. Salut Vin ! Merci pour les conseils !

-Elendil ! Je crois que vous êtes le premier à être sorti de la forêt des Monstres en moins de deux jours !

-QUOI ? Cria Spencer.

-Salut Spence ! T'inquiète, c'est rien. Une potion, un sort et il n'y paraitra plus. Bonsoir à tous, je suis le numéro trois, dit haut et fort Henry.

-Voici effectivement le numéro trois du gouvernement, le lieutenant de la garde royale, Elendil Wen, présenta Lena. C'est pourquoi, dit-elle en se tournant vers le nouveau professeur de DADA, j'ai dit guerrier et non Auror. Vinyan Wen est mon bras droit, et également le chef de la garde royale et moi, je suis le chef tout court. Questions ? Non, c'est bon ? Cool, car vous m'avez dérangée pendant le dessert et j'ai horreur de cela.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Je croyais que seuls les elfes de sexe masculins gouvernaient le pays ! Vous n'êtes même pas couronnée, Melda ! S'exclama l'envoyé du Ministère de la Magie.

-Mon pays est en deuil, Mr Matthews. Je viens de perdre mon fils ainé, et mon cadet est dans le coma. Excusez moi de ne pas m'empressé de montez sur le trône ! Du plus, Elena a été choisi par l'ancien chez des armées, Maitre Aira, qui est aussi le maitre de Vinyan et d'Elendil. Vous n'avez aucunes remarques à tenir à propos de mon pays et de la façon dont il est gouverné. Suis-je claire, Mr Matthews ?

-Bien, votre Majesté. Que fait cet enfant ici ? Cria celui-ci, en faisant sursauté Olorin venu se réfugié dans les jambes d'Elena.

-J'ai bien envie de vous cognez, mais je suis trop énervée pour cela, Mr Matthews, dit d'une voix froide Lisah, puis elle se radoucit en se tournant vers la reine. Melda voici Olorin, votre neveu. _**Olorin, voici ta tante, Melda.**_

-**Oh, mon trésor, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu** ! Dit la reine en tendant les bras vers le petit''

Il eut un moment de recul mais finalement, alla dans les bras de sa tante. Melda était très émue, étant très proche de sa sœur même après qu'elle eut été conspuée car elle avait épousé un sorcier. Elle n'avait jamais vu Olorin, celui-ci étant né lorsqu'elle était entre la vie et la mort. Et elle ne pouvait pas l'éduquer, le pays était trop dangereux pour lui.

''Mr Matthews, pour réparer vos erreurs des plus insultantes, vous pouvez nous rendre un petit service, dit doucement Melda.

-Bien… bien entendu, votre Majesté.

-Merci de faire parvenir les papiers d'adoption d'Olorin Côme Dorian le plus rapidement.

-Et vous êtes de la famille ?

-C'est mon neveu. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi… j'aimerai qu'Elena devienne sa gardienne.

-Hein ? S'exclama la dites fille, frappant Henry qui nettoya le contour de sa bouche pleine de chocolat.

-Olorin ne peut pas rester avec moi, _ma chère fille_. Anduril est en liberté…

-Et elle en a après moi ! S'exclama Elena, en mettant une main sur son cœur.

-Je le sais bien. Mais tu es, toi aussi, très protégée. Et tu as besoin de lui tout comme il a besoin de toi. _Tu as besoin d'une raison de vivre et il peut le devenir. Il est déjà très attaché à toi_. Je t'en prie, Elena, tu es la personne la mieux placée pour lui. Il pourra apprendre du monde de sa mère et de son père. Tu es la personne idéale pour lui, alors, accepte. Et non n'est pas une réponse.

-Je suis d'accord, intervint Henry. Ca serait cruel de l'arracher à toi, Li. Et je pense que tu le sais.

-Rah, Poussin, je déteste lorsque tu es logique. Bien, il reste avec moi, selon vos ordres, votre Majesté, d'inclina Lisah.

-Tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça, surtout après… bref. J'espère que tout se déroulera rapidement, Mr Matthews. Veuillez me faire parvenir les papiers, tous les papiers rapidement. En échange, j'inviterai le Ministre à mon couronnement. Pour montrer ma bonne foi, Hogwarts me parait être le lieu idéal pour cet évènement. Et il est surtout un lieu sans aucune discorde. Est-ce correct ?

-Bien sur, Votre Majesté. Votre chef pourra voir cela avec le Directeur Dumbledore.

-Bien. J'en suis ravie. Ma chérie, Vinyan, pourquoi ne pas aller vous reposez ? Dit la Reine en les regardant. Vous en avez fortement besoin.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, votre majesté, dit Vinyan en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de m'appeler comme ça, Vinyan ? Je t'ai pratiquement élevé, tu devrais m'appeler _Amil_, non ?

-Ca ne se produira pas de sitôt, votre Majesté. Messieurs, Elendil, Tuo.

-Bonne nuit Melda. Henry, soit gentil avec Papa. Et Blondie a atterri à Slytherin, au fait.

-Merci Lisah, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. J'veux aller à Slytherin !

-NON ! Cria le blondinet.

-SIIIIIIIIIII ! Cria les frères Morgan.

-Silence ! Hurla l'employé du Ministère. Un peu de respect !

-Prince Eliol, je ne vous avais point vu ! Conseillé Elijah, vous aussi. Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit tranquillement la Reine. ''

Pendant ce temps là, Henry s'avança tranquillement vers le tabouret encore présent. Il mit l'espèce de chapeau sur sa tête et attendit la réponse, qu'il savait déjà. Slytherin. Il ne pouvait pas choisir meilleure maison.

''Slytherin !

-A nous deux Blondie, dit fortement Henry. ''

Retournons au petit groupe de fortes têtes. Alors que Vinyan et Lisah atteignirent la porte, Matthews posa une question.

''Comment va votre fils Elyon ?

-Nous ne savons pas comment il sera à son réveil. Vous paraissez bien au courant des évènements qui se sont passé dans mon pays, Mr Matthews.

-Et je n'y suis pour rien, Votre Majesté. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, une certain Anduril Wirilome a attenté à la vie de votre fils Elyon et a tué votre ainé, Yava. Où était donc votre _chef_ des armées ?''

Melda tourna son regard dur sur l'envoyé du Ministère. Elle était en colère qu'il ose sortir cela. Surtout pour Elena qui n'était pas remise de cette journée.

''Elle ne pouvait pas les atteindre, son mari voulait avant tout la protéger, Mr Matthews. L'entretient est terminé. Et sachez que rien n'est pardonné à propos du 16 Août 1971. Veuillez nous livrer Abraxas Malfoy dans les moindres délais. Merci. ''

La Reine ferma son visage et s'en alla rapidement. Vinyan et Lisah était toujours à la porte. La fille avait la tête baissée et Vin avait prit sa main, en réconfort. Oui, c'était douloureux. Et ça le sera encore longtemps. La reine l'enlaça avant de s'en aller, et elle fit de même avec Vinyan. Les elfes de garde la suivirent de près. Tout comme le couple avec l'enfant. Lorsque les portes furent fermées, quelqu'un prit la parole.

''Ben, vous n'auriez pas pu faire mieux comme bourde ! Lança Henry, en mâchonnant un bout de tarte à la mélasse. Bravo ! Cette tarte est un délice, au fait. Bon, c'est pas tout cela, mais je n'arrête pas de saigner. Spence, tu peux venir ? Un délice cette tarte, vraiment. On fera connaissance demain, j'ai pas arrêté de me battre contre des montres poilus et énormes pendant deux jours et…

-TU QUOI ? Hurla Spencer.

-Heu… oups ? Aller Henry, sors ton magnifique sourire innocent, voilà, celui là. Il n'y résiste pas…

-POTTER ! TU AS DISPARU DEUX JOURS SANS RIEN DIRE ET TU ME SORS UN SOURIRE ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE…

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas crié ? Demanda Henry à Noah.

-Deux jours. Il s'économisait pour toi !

-Oh, c'est chou. Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de dormir et de manger ! Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne, alors, est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien me donner ce dont j'ai besoin ? Après, je peux me débrouiller seul ?

-Potter. Dans. Mon. Appartement. TOUT DE SUITE !

-Rah, ça m'avait manqué, mine de rien. Vraiment bonne, la tarte. ''

Henry suivit donc un Spencer des plus en colère. C'était ça leur nouveau professeur ? Bordel qu'il foutait les jetons… Et puis c'est quoi cette plaisanterie ? Deux Potter à Slytherin ? Le monde ne tournait plus dans le même sens ou quoi ? L'année promettait… et ceux qui se faisaient cette réflexion se questionnait aussi sur le positif ou le négatif de cette promesse.

Un frisson parcouru le plus éclairé de tous.

Négatif. Définitivement négatif, se fit Severus Snape en ayant vu le regard que lui lançait le Potter blond. Vraiment , vraiment négatif.

* * *

**Yoru** : Fini, le 1er Septembre est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu, bien entendu. Henry a encore fait une connerie et aime emmerder son frère, L'apparition de Lily, proche de Sirius et de Remus mais qui déteste James, Severus aussi qui est mal barré avec deux Potter qui supervisent sa maison. Olorin qui reste définitivement avec Lisah (Et donc Spencer est … grand père). Isarn apparaitra dans le prochain chapitre et ça sera scannnnnnnnndaleux. Herma et Eli qui se rapproche… mais rien ne sera si facile voyons !

Dans deux semaines. Les pauvres sixièmes années ont le premier jour de cours, Potion et à cause d'un tour joué par… eh bien, Henry et Noah, ils vont souffrir. Lisah dépressive mais qui a deux hommes pour lui remonter le moral (non, il n'y aura certainement pas de romance entre elle et Vinyan, ils se ressemblent trop pour cela, mais ça reste ambigu pour Ethan Potter), Elijah, qui file la frousse à tout le monde et Herma qui sera appréciée par tout le monde. Alors, à dans deux semaines !

* * *

Merci à** crountie, alexou1993, petit-dragon 50 et Petite émeraude **pour leurs gentils mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	17. Chapitre IX suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **C'est encore moi ! Oui, publié quelques jours plus tôt, car j'avais oublié que je pars en vacances et donc que je ne pouvais pas le mettre dans le week end. Aussi, pour ne pas vous pénaliser, voilà la suite ! Et vous allez bien rire des tourments des sixièmes années. Les pauvres…

Qu'ai-je écouté ? Ben… AC/DC. _Black in black_ et leur hymne, _Highway to hell_. Et j'ai regardé _That 70's show_ pour bien m'imprégné des années 70 (je recommande cette série par ailleurs). Bah oui, je suis une enfant des années 80 –fin 80 début 90-

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre IX suite:**

**Septembre 1976, partie 2.**

**.**

''_Quel est le grand dragon que l'esprit ne veut plus appeler ni Dieu, ni maitre ?'Tu dois' s'appelle le grand dragon. Mais l'esprit du lion dit 'je veux' ''_

Friedrich Nietzsche, extraitd_'ainsi parlait Zarathrouska. _

_._

''_Help, I need somebody,_ (A l'aide, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un)

_Help, not just anybody,_ (A l'aide, pas juste quelqu'un)

_Help, you know I need someone, help!''_ (A l'aide, tu sais, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, à l'aide !)

_Help_, les Beatles (Lennon/McCartney), 1965.

.

-02 Septembre 1976, 5 heures du matin, Hogwarts-

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !''

Ce fut un cri qui sorti Spencer de son sommeil sans rêve. Rapidement, son cerveau fit les connections. Cri. Harry. Enfin, Henry. Il faudra remédier à cela mais pour le moment, met toi assis et réconforte le. Spencer alluma une petit lumière et vit son amant recroquevillé, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entr'ouvertes, le souffle court… il était effrayé. Le plus âgé se mit assis et le pris dans ses bras, en lui murmurant que tout irait bien maintenant, qu'il pourra vivre librement et qu'il ne partira pas. Et Henry de son côté, chuchota quelque chose, un secret que personne ne connaissait. Parce qu'il devait être parfait, le gentil petit héros…

''Chut, Trésor, chut. Tu es en sécurité. Toujours. Maintenant. Qu'importe ce que tu as fait, j'ai certainement fait pire.''

Henry eut un petit rire étranglé tout en commençant à pleurer. Ces rêves, ces souvenirs… ils ne cesseront jamais de le hanter. Il devra vivre avec ça, ainsi qu'avec la tristesse. Plus de Weasley, plus de Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna… il fallait tout reconstruire. Mais il pouvait être qui il voulait. Le pouvait-il ?

''J'ai… j'ai tué Sev. Lors… de la dernière bataille… Ré… Rémus est tombé et… j'étais si en colère que…

-L'as-tu voulu, Trésor ?

-Non ! Jamais !

-C'était la guerre, Henry. C'était une boucherie. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, il faut maintenant te pardonner et avancer.

-Comment tu fais toi ? Demanda Potter, les yeux pleins de larmes et la morve au nez.

-Je t'ai toi. C'est suffisant. ''

Le plus âgé embrasse son amant sur la tête et le serra un peu plus fort. Henry Potter était si parfait… tellement plus parfait que lui et il méritait tellement plus. Mais il l'avait choisi. Accepté et aimé. Chéri. Et vu qu'il était égoïste, Spencer ne laissera jamais Henry partir. C'était son Trésor à Lui. Et à Lui seul.

''Tu veux qu'on reste réveillé ?

-Moui. Steuplais.

-Nous ne reviendrons pas sur ton escapade des plus dangereuses…

-Vinny m'a expliqué des choses qui pourraient t'intéresser. Les elfes sont revenus il y a cinq ans et Vinny s'est occupé de nous créer une identité. Il se trouve qu'il est sacrément doué pour manipuler les esprits… j'ai jamais vu ça. Bref, il m'a dit qu'il nous réservait quelques surprises et n'a rien voulu lâcher. Il a un drôle de sens de l'humour alors je crains le pire. Vu leur arrivée, ils ont pu sauver la reine Melda que tu as vu et son fils ainé, Yava, qui sera donc le faux mari de Lisah.

-Comment et pourquoi la reine, qui ne l'a jamais connu, veut la protéger ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Spence, ils sont très doués pour le partage d'esprit et la manipulation. Melda, d'après ce que m'a raconté Vin, a regardé son esprit et s'est fait un avis plutôt positif. De même pour Yava qui était d'ailleurs véritablement sous le charme de ta fille.

-Ben tient.

-Quand à Aira… il a eu du mal à croire à tout cela. Mais Vinyan a été plutôt convainquant. Il m'a plutôt bien accueilli et devrait en faire de même avec Lisah. C'est assez complexe vu que pas mal d'elfes sont morts avant… Avant. Mais bon…

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec Malfoy ?

-Oh, c'est la meilleure partie ! Abraxas Malfoy a mené l'attaque qui a couté la vie au Roi et à sa fille. Et donc, selon leur loi et vu le traité, il devra être livré et jugé. Et les elfes ont la dent dure.

-Si je résume, on a un passé qui est encore inconnu pour nous, les elfes sont de notre côté, Malfoy va surement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et …

-Ah oui. Tu pourras être … comment dire cela de manière avenante… impartial, même envers James Potter et Sirius Black ? Tout le monde trouverait ça bizarre sinon.

-Je serai un professeur acariâtre qui mettra tout le monde sur le même piédestal. En enfer.

-J'aurai le droit à des bisous en public ?

-Non. L'homosexualité… la majorité sexuelle est de vingt et un an pour les sorciers homosexuels et donc…

-Je pensais que tu avais compris, Spencer ! Je suis un elfe, et eux, leur majorité est à soixante ans. Ce qui correspond à seize ans. Donc, pas de soucis de ce côté. Tu ne veux pas qu'on te voit avec moi pour ne pas subir de moqueries ? Demanda Henry, ses yeux verts grands ouverts et plongeant dans les yeux foncés de son amant.

-Plutôt mourir, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Encore, et encore.''

Il le fit même crier mais pas de panique. De plaisir, de contentement. D'extase.

Qu'importe le monde, qu'importent les personnes, qu'importent les lois. Tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Ensemble, à jamais.

Mais ce n'était pas un mariage. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

.

-02 Septembre, 7h35, table des Griffindor, Grande Salle-

James Potter plaisantait avec Sirius Black à propos d'une nouvelle blague avec pour victime le nouveau professeur de potion. Il essayait même de faire rire Lily, mais elle l'envoya bouler encore une fois. Il fut surpris lorsque son cousin s'asseye à côté de lui. Son cousin Henry Potter, envoyé chez les Slytherin. Chez les serpents. Les mages noirs en puissance.

''Salut cousin ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ! Et toi Sirius ? Vous me présentez ? Les Slytherins sont pas gentils du tout, ils ne parlent pas et niveau plaisanterie, ça fait froid dans le dos. Et oui, je parle de toi Blondie ! Je sais que tu m'entends, pas besoin de m'ignorer ! Ma parole ce que c'est chiant ! Et en plus, il fait froid, encore heureux que Spence à le corps chaud. Pfff, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour sa famille !

-Tu n'as qu'à me laisser tranquille, Henry ! Lança Dray, de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Je suis ton grand frère, mon boulot est de te protéger !

-Ton boulot consiste à me faire chier !

-C'est bien ce que je dis ! Ah, les jeunes. Alors, vous me présentez ? Demanda Henry avec un grand sourire. Oh, suis-je bête. Je suis Henry Potter, je viens de Hong Kong. Et vous ?

-Voici Rémus Lupin, présenta Sirius, le plus conciliant, et Peter. A côté de moi, ma fleur, Lily. Elle a déjà rencontré ta petite famille.

-Ouch, désolée. Dray n'est pas drôle du tout, c'est à se demander si on fait partie de la même famille. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre. Regarder qui voilà ! Noah ! Comment va ton vampire ?

-Poussin… trop, bonne, humeur. Café. Dit sèchement Noah.

-Tient No'. Noah, voici James, Sirius, Peter, Remus et Lily. Vous autres, voici la crème de la crème, j'ai nommé Noah. Evitez de le déranger avant son café, il peut mordre. Ca va mieux ?

-Ahhhh, ça fait du bien. Salut. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Isarn va bien, il m'a dit de te dire que tu n'es qu'un cinglé et qu'il t'embrassait. Il fait le ménage chez lui. Il parait qu'il s'est bien amusé avec Eli.

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Alors, les jeunes, vous avez potions aujourd'hui ?

-Eh bien, Mr Potter…

-Henry. Et lui c'est Noah, Lily. Désolé de t'avoir interrompu, tu peux continuer.

-Nous avons le Professeur Spencer à dix heures quinze. Avant, nous avons Histoire de la Magie, répondit d'une voix posée Lily.

-Ouch, condoléances. Vous allez souffrir, dit Noah.

-Dites vous que c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer et ça devrait aller. Ne lui répondez pas, ne paraissez pas intelligent, ne posez pas de questions et il n'y aura pas de morts. Je crois.

-Il est si horrible que ça ? Demanda Remus.

-C'est mon père et je l'adore. Mais oui. Cent milles fois oui.

-C'est mon homme et je l'aime. Mais vous êtes foutu, les jeunes.

-Le seul con qui à oser l'affronter à eu le droit à des centaines de retenus, de devoirs… et il a été finalement viré.

-Il a été salop sur ce coup, dit Henry en faisant la moue.

-Tu l'as traité de ''babouin qui a sérieusement besoin de baiser. Ou de fumer de l'herbe. Ou les deux en même temps, mais par pitié, pour nous autres pauvres créatures qui ont de l'espoir, laissez vous baisez merde !''

-Ouai, j'ai dit ça. Tu te rappelles de sa veine de front ?

-Ce jour là, elle a faillit exploser ! Faut dire que c'était drôle… se remémora Noah.

-Hey, il a été méchant avec moi ! Il m'a traité de ''Gamin imprudent et incompétent et en plus pédant et avant que je ne vous écharpe vivant et que je me sers de vos viscères pour mes précieuses potions, je vous conseil de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cette classe.''. Avec sa voix sifflante et menaçante.

-Mais, tu n'as pas eu tes Newt alors ? Demanda Lily.

-Ce crétin les a passés librement. Il a obtenu un O. Papa a faillit avoir une attaque ce jour là.

-Et la veine était de retour.

-Comment vous avez fini ensemble ? Questionna Sirius, passionné par le récit d'un Potter totalement Potter.

-Disons que, un évènement m'a fait comprendre que j'aimais ce crétin arrogant. Il a quand même fallu un an et demi avant qu'il l'accepte. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Ce n'est pas le moment. Alors, mon cher Noah, comment ça se passe chez les Hufflepuff.

-Ils sont gentils, bien éduqués… c'est le paradis sur terre, raconta Noah juste avant de mordre dans un quignon de pain. Tu commences quand tes cours ?

-Nathan m'a demandé de lire avant tout et de faire certains devoirs. Ce qui est compréhensible. Et puis, on ne sera pas assez de deux pour surveiller Lisah et Vinyan.

-Ne me le rappel pas, Poussin. Bon, je dois filler. J'ai une tonne de livres à lire avant demain ! Et je dois trouver un sujet de recherche précis. Et aller voir Mama.

- Passe-lui le bonjour ! Et celui de Spencer aussi, tant que tu ne lui dit rien.

-Ca marche ! Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, on parlera plus longuement une autre fois.

-Mama ? Demanda Lily, la plus éclairée.

-Leur vraie mère est morte, Merlin merci, c'était une plaie. Mais Noah et Lisah ont été adoptés il y a quelques années. Ce n'est pas le moment non plus. Mione ! Lança Henry en regardant l'entrée. Vient faire un câlin à ton frère adoré !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais cette nuit ? Questionna la fille en arrivant à sa hauteur. Bonjour Grand frère et tout compte fait, je ne veux pas savoir. Lily, Remus, Peter, Sirius et James, bonjour.

-Alors, Ravenclaw ?

-Ca me change des imbéciles de ton genre. Nous avons pleins de points communs, j'ai l'impression d'être à la maison. Et toi, Slytherin ?

-Il fait froid, ils sont pas drôle et ils ne parlent même pas, souffla Henry en faisant la moue.

-Bien fait pour toi ! A force de vouloir ennuyer Drake. Bon, je vais déjeuner à ma table. Bonne journée !

-Ils ont Spence.

-D'accord. Bonne mort ! ''

Les cinq Griffindor étaient maintenant… eh bien, Lily et Peter étaient effrayés. Remus interloqué, Sirius et James continuèrent de comploter. Ca ne pouvait pas être si pire, non ? Sinon, il n'aurait pas pu être embauché ? Hein ? HEIN ?

.

Spencer Spencer s'était levé du pied gauche. Ce qui est habituel pour lui, surtout pour le premier jour de cours. Et avec qui il commençait ? Les premières années. Ces pauvres petits bouchons qui pleurnicheront. Voilà de quoi le mettre de bonne humeur !

Lorsque les microbes entrèrent, encore impressionnés par le château, ils ne le virent même pas. Ingrats. Ils vont le payer.

''Assis. Silence. Les potions ne sont pas faites pour des imbéciles de votre genre, agités de la baguette qui ne sait pas se poser. Pas de questions, pas de chuchotements, vous suivez les instructions. Chaque devoir non rendu et vous ne serez pas acceptés en cours. Chaque chaudron explosé et vous aurez une retenue. Je veux entendre une mouche voler dans cet endroit et non pas m'égosiller la voix à apprendre l'art secret des potions à des incapables comme vous. Je suppose donc que vous avez lu le premier chapitre de votre manuel et je vais donc vous tester. Une plume, un parchemin. Vous avez dix minutes.''

L'enseignement était tellement agréable. Surtout de voir les têtes d'ahuris des petits monstres. Ah, maintenant, il était de bonne humeur. Il fit même un grand sourire. Du style de son fils ainé.

.

Une heure trente plus tard, Henry, accompagné de Noah, arriva devant la porte des cachots où avait lieu les cours de potions. Sans frapper, les deux compères entrèrent en fanfaronnant. Ce que Spencer détestait. La mission d'aujourd'hui avait été renommée 'la veine'.

''Salut Papa ! Ca roule ? Bon, j'ai besoin de pas mal d'ingrédients et tu as oublié de me donner la clef de ton laboratoire privé. Je suis sur que c'est un oublie. Enfin bon, je me sers hein ? Oh, t'as le droit à des petits poussins…

-Hey ! S'exclama Henry, avant d'embrasser le professeur. Salut chéri. Ils ont l'air gentil dit donc. Tu les as menacés de mort ?

-Potter, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? Dit doucereusement le professeur.

-Oui, menace de mort. Et de retenue, je parie. Oh, il peut être aussi doux qu'un agneau, il faut savoir le prendre ! Et il ne vous tuera pas, il n'a pas le droit. Ni à la torture. Je vous le jure. Bon, chéri, qu'est ce que tu prépares de beau ? Demanda Henry avec un grand sourire en voyant la veine du front de son amant se montrer.

-Potter, je t'ai bien signifié que je ne voulais plus jamais te voir dans une de mes salles de classe. Et qu'est ce que tu fais là, en ce moment ?

-Mais c'est différent ! Parce que tu m'aimes là ! Avant, tu voulais me tuer ! Roh, chéri, sourie un peu. La vie est belle !

-Potter. Dehors. Tout. De. Suite. Parce que toi, je peux de tuer.

-Même avec toute la puissance du monde, tu ne pourras pas, Papounet. Bon, merci pour les potions, mon papa chéri, le plus gentil au monde…

-DEHORS !

-Roh. Ce qu'il est susceptible franchement. Comment tu fais pour le supporter ? Questionna Noah à Henry.

-Tu tiens à le savoir ? C'est une histoire de taille…

-HORS DE MA VUE, MECREANTS !''

Et ils sortirent en riant comme des fous. La veine était de retour.

''J'AI DIT SILENCE ! VOUS N'ETES MEME PAS CAPABLE DE COMPRENDRE CA ?''

C'était partie pour une journée à crier et à traumatiser de pauvres élèves. En parlant d'élèves, la prochaine fournée venait juste d'arriver. Henry, sans se défaire de son sourire, s'avança vers son cousin.

''Bon, il est chaud là.

-Pourquoi tu l'as énervé ? Demanda Sirius.

-Une très simple et bonne raison. Quand vous l'aurez, dans une semaine ou un mois, pensez à ce jour là. Les deux heures seront si douces à côtés de celle que vous allez vivre. Je l'ai fait par charité !

-Tu l'as fait pour le mettre en pétard, oui ! S'exclama Noah. Et j'admets que c'était drôle. Bon, bon courage avec le démon. Là, il est à fond. Ca fait des années qu'il n'a pas été si énervé…

-Ouai, c'était le bon temps… Oh, tu parles des cours de ma classe ?

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un l'énerver aussi facilement. Tu as un don, mon ami, dit solennellement le dernier Morgan.

-Et je m'en sers tous les jours. Bon, les cocos, c'est votre tour maintenant. Courage, ce n'est que deux heures.

-DEHORS ! Cria Spencer à l'intérieur de la salle. LES AUTRES, ENTREZ, EN SILENCE !

-Bye bye, dirent les deux compères, en souriant et en les saluant de la main. ''

Et l'enfer se déchaina sur les pauvres petits sixièmes années, Griffindor Slytherin. Et pour la première fois, il n'y avait pas eu une seule dispute inter maison. En fait, il n'y avait eu rien.

Ah si, il y avait eu une mouche. Et tout le monde pouvait l'entendre voler. Entre les cris et les insultes du professeur Spencer Spencer-Morgan.

.

Le cours fut encore interrompu par une autre personne. Les Griffindor autant que les Slytherin levèrent la tête de leur chaudron pour voir la fille qui s'occupe des or et rouge. Lisah Morgan. Ses longs cheveux nattés lâchement, habillé d'un tee shirt avec 'Jaws' de marqué et un requin de représenté, un short court et une tunique de tissu léger. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'armoire aux potions et farfouilla. Elle tremblait et avait l'air mal au point. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, sa peau était très pâle et les cernes étaient nombreuses. Des yeux de fou.

''Lisah, ma puce, ça va ?

-Oh, bien sur que ça va ! Je ne dors pas depuis un mois, j'ai mal au bras, on m'a refourgué un gamin et maintenant, je dirige un pays ! Non, tout baigne, Monsieur je suis heureux !

-Lisah…

-Evidemment que ça ne va pas, crétin ! Parce que mon connard de mari m'a abandonné en faisant ce pourquoi je suis née et depuis, je ne peux pas dormir sans le revoir encore et encore ! Cria la fille, les larmes aux yeux. Car je dois mener des négociations alors que tout ce que je veux c'est dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller ! Car voir les autres si heureux me donne envie de vomir et de les tuer. Car celui qui m'avait promis de s'incruster jusqu'à la fin m'a menti et que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Que cette fichu pierre qui pend à mon oreille me le rappel sans cesse, tout comme les yeux d'Olorin. Que j'ai perdu mes amis, tous, sans aucunes exceptions et qu'une salope, la pire garce de cette fichue planète à la con, est encore en vie alors que ma moitié non. Non, je ne vais pas bien ! Et je ne serai jamais plus heureuse car on m'a arraché ce bonheur que j'avais enfin ! Non, je ne vais pas bien, car le seul qui me comprend c'est Vinyan et que j'ai horreur de le voir malheureux car c'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui aurait du mourir ! C'est mon putain de boulot merde ! Et je veux juste dormir, et dormir, et dormir sans revoir sa putain de mort. Et j'ai besoin de cette potion, fini-t-elle en prenant par les robes son père. Donne la moi. Donne la…

-Chut… chut, murmura Spencer en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Et… tu n'étais pas là. Le jour où j'avais besoin de toi… tu n'étais pas là… je veux juste dormir, laisse moi dormir…''

Elle pleura enfin, lâcha tout ce qu'elle retenait. Et Spencer, même si il avait horreur de se donner en spectacle, raffermi sa prise et ne s'occupa pas des élèves.

Parce qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Henry. Et qu'il n'imaginait pas non plus la douleur de son absence. Car sa fille était au bord du rouleau et demandait désespérément de l'aide. Et qu'il pourra toujours les effrayer plus tard, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une fille, pour le moment.

Et surtout, parce qu'il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir été là, ce jour là. De ne pas avoir été là alors qu'un de ses enfants avait besoin de lui, pour une fois.

Alors, il consentit à lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Car elle en avait besoin, vitalement besoin. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas la lui refuser.

Elle s'endormi rapidement, le visage détendu mais le nez et les paupières rouges. Le professeur la porta sur son fauteuil de professeur, la couva d'une couverture qu'il avait invoqué, remplaça une de ses mèches de cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Il plaça aussi un sort de silence autour d'elle avant de se retourner et de recommencer ce qu'il fait de mieux. Crier.

''RETOURNER A VOS AFFAIRES BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! ET QUE CA NE SORTE PAS DE CETTE SALLE SINON VOUS LE REGRETTEREZ ET JE FERAI DE VOTRE VIE UN ENFER.''

Le reste fut encore pire.

.

Henry émergea des livres vers dix neuf heures. Après avoir ennuyé quelque peu son amant, il s'était plongé dans l'étude des sorts de soins basiques et n'avait pas vu le temps passé. C'était passionnant. Oui, il avait bien choisi sa voie. Il retrouva donc les rouge et or de sixièmes années pour parler du petit tour qu'il leur avait joué. Il fut accueillit pas des regards noirs et des mines de déterrés.

''Roh, aller, vous avez survécu non ?

-J'ai envie de mourir, murmura Peter.

-Et moi donc. Mais comment est-ce qu'il peut insulter tout le monde comme ça ? Renchéri Sirius. Même les Slytherin en ont eu pour leur grade.

-J'ai envie de vomir, dit Remus.

-Et moi donc, dit à son tour James. Comment est-ce que tu peux vivre avec ce… monstre ?

-Spence n'est pas un monstre, commença Henry.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? Intervint Lily. Oui, il était horrible et nous n'avons rien appris, mais il n'est pas sans cœur ni un monstre ! Regarder comment il a réconforté sa fille !

-HEIN ?

-Elle a pété un câble pendant notre cours. A moitié suicidaire la fille, raconta James. Complètement jetée.

-James, nous faisons parti de la même famille, ainsi, tu auras le droit à ce discours. Oui, Lisah est suicidaire mais tout le monde le serait s'ils avaient vécu ce qu'elle a vécu. Oui, Spence peut être un monstre et je le dis en connaissance de cause. Mais tous les deux ne sont pas fous. Lisah… elle a souffert plus que n'importe qui ici. Et autant elle en veut au monde entier, autant elle s'en veut, ce qui fait qu'elle a des idées suicidaires. Mais qu'elle ne passera jamais à l'action pour une simple et bonne raison. Ses frères. Ils sont très liés et elle… elle ne leur fera jamais ça. Alors, je te prie de ne jamais insulter ma famille, James, car ça me fera du mal et que tu seras vite rayé de ma vie.

-D'accord. Désolé, c'était juste une façon de parler, maugréa le plus jeune des Potter.

-N'as-tu pas honte James Potter ? Hurla Lily, juste après lui avoir donné une giflé. J'ai pleuré en entendant les plaintes et les cris de Lisah ! Tu n'as donc jamais connu la souffrance ? Eh bien, le monde extérieur le connaît et je te suggère de rapidement le comprendre et de sortir de ton petit nombril. ''

Et elle s'en alla en colère. Il n'y avait que lui qui l'horripilait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Non mais quel crétin !

''J'l'aime bien cette petite. Elle serait parfaite pour toi, cousin. Bon, à demain.''

Et Henry s'en alla aussi. Il rattrapa la jeune femme et lui proposa de la raccompagner car de toute façon, il allait voir Lisah. Et il voulait voir leur salle commune.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait d'une dame bien en chair. Lily murmura le mot de passe à celle-ci et le tableau se déplaça pour laisser place à l'ouverture.

''Chouette salle commune. Chez les Slytherin c'est grand et froid et personne ne se cause. L'horreur. Donc, je viendrai de temps de temps ici. Bon, d'après ce que m'a dit Noah, la suite est par ici. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accompagné Lily et je te souhaite donc une douce nuit.

-Merci, Henry. Toi aussi, dit Lily en embrassant Potter sur la joue. Je suis heureuse que ut ne ressemble pas à ton cousin.

-Oui, il est assez… bref. Mais je suis sur que ce n'est que sa façade et qu'il recèle des trésors de gentillesse. Il faut juste un peu creuser et crois moi, ça vaut la peine. ''

Henry se dirigea vers un recoin de la salle commune, celui où il y avait un portrait d'une dame médiévale, assez âgée mais au regard acéré. Son portrait était caché par la pénombre ce qui fait qu'il y avait peu de monde qui savait ce qu'il y avait ici.

''Dame Morgane. Pouvez-vous me laisser entrer, je vous prie ? ''

Elle resta muette et regarda l'importun avec des yeux encore plus petits.

''Ah, le mot de passe… hum, ça doit être… mince alors… ah ! **_Eldameldor_**. ''

La porte s'ouvrit et le laissa passer. Amoureux des elfes, joli mot de passe. Il entre doucement dans le salon beige. Il était agencé de manière à ce que tous les meubles se retourne vers la grande cheminé noire. Il y avait deux portes et l'une d'elle était entr'ouverte. Henry supposa qu'elle mena à la chambre, ce qui fut le cas.

La chambre était immense, ce qui n'était guère étonnant connaissant les gouts de la fille. Il y avait une veilleuse qui illuminait doucement la pièce, ainsi Henry pouvait voir. Le lit était sur une estrade et faisait bien deux mètres sur deux mètres.

Et dans celui-ci, il y avait Lisah, bien sur, avec son tee shirt des Dents de la mer, Olorin, avec son pouce dans sa bouche et sa main accroché à la fille et Vinyan juste à côté, la main prise dans celle de la fille.

Ils dormaient tous les trois. Mais ils avaient du bouger vu que les draps étaient par terre. Henry d'approcha donc doucement, prit les draps par terre et les remis sur les trois personnes. Olorin bougea un peu et ouvrit même les yeux. Henry le rassura et l'embrassa sur la tête ce qui suffit un petit.

Un fois que ce fut fait, Potter reparti aussi tranquillement. Il remercia le portrait de dame Morgane et repartit dans ses appartements, aux cachots. Et il avait oublié un certain détail…

''POTTER ! Hurla Spencer alors qu'il venait juste de rentrer.

-Oui, bon. Dis moi que tu n'as pas apprécié de crier sans retenue… aller, c'était tordant, hein ?

-Tu m'as humilié devant mes élèves…

-Et maintenant, ils ont tellement peur de toi qu'ils n'oseront rien faire. Tu le sais bien. Aller, Spencer, je voulais juste aider. ''

Vert contre noir. L'affrontement dura quelques minutes, avant que le plus vieux ne cède.

''Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.''

Potter fut étonné, il aurait imaginé avoir du mal à se faire pardonner. Mais non, son amant abandonne. Mais il n'abandonne jamais, c'est ce qui fait le piquant de leur relation. Il y a quelque chose qui clochait. Définitivement. Alors, il le suivit et fit ce qu'il fait de mieux. Mettre les pieds dans le plat.

''Qu'est ce que tu as ?'' Demanda Henry et s'approchant de Spencer. Le père de Lisah s'était débarrassé de certaines de ses épaisseurs de tissu avant de s'assoir et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Ainsi, Henry s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Et il redemanda sa question. Encore, et encore. Jusqu'à avoir sa réponse.

''Peux tu me montrer… la mort d'Elyon ? Demanda doucement Spencer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Lisah m'a reproché de ne pas avoir été là. Et je ne peux pas savoir ce dont elle a besoin si je ne vois pas ce jour là.

-Tu… culpabilises ? C'est… intéressant. Es-tu sur de vouloir… voir ?

-Oui.''

Et Henry lui montra. Tout, sans exception. Et Spencer comprit. Pleura. Eu mal. Henry aussi pleura, car ce jour était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Cette annihilation pure et simple. Cette atrocité.

''Je t'aime.

-Je sais, répondit Henry. Et je croyais que tu ne me le dirais qu'une seule fois dans ta vie…

-Il y a une possibilité pour que je te perde, vu que tu t'attires des ennuis pas possibles et que tu peux même partir…

-Maieuh !

-Alors, je veux que tu le saches, même si ça fait faible et guimauve. Parce que je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi. Et que je serai aussi misérable si tu me quittais…

-D'accord… je veux un je t'aime par jour.

-Un par mois.

-Par semaine.

-Marché conclu, dit doucement Spencer. Ecris ou oral. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez moi ?

-Tout ?

-Henry. Sois sérieux pour une fois.''

Potter se leva et poussa son amant sur le lit. Il se mit dessus lui, lui attrapa les mains et embrassa ses paupières.

'' J'aime tes yeux, chaque matin, c'est la première chose que je vois. Et ca me rend heureux.''

Il embrassa sa bouche.

''J'aime ta bouche, car elle peut être assassine et, peu de temps, après tendre.''

Ile embrassa son front.

''J'aime ton esprit car j'adore nos disputes. Mais ce que je préfère…''

Il embrassa sa poitrine.

''C'est ton cœur. Il est bien caché, mais il est juste. Et j'y ai une place confortable que je ne déserterai pas, finit-il en regardant son amant droit dans les yeux. Et toi ? C'est ton tour maintenant.''

Spencer retourna la situation d'un coup de rein et se situa au dessus de Potter.

''Tu es tellement formidable, Henry Potter, qu'il y a bien trop de choses que j'aime chez toi. Mais ma préférée, c'est ton regard. Tu me regardes comme la plus belle chose au monde, la plus précieuse, tu ne vois que le bon en moi. Oui, ton regard est certainement la chose la plus fantastique car tu arrives à tout faire passer par là. ''

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant des minutes. Et c'était magique.

''Maintenant, je vais me faire pardonner, mon cher.

-J'y compte bien Potter. Que proposes-tu ?

-Je ferai ce que tu me demandes pendant quatre heures.

-Tout ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Monseigneur, dit Henry en poussant sa nuque pour embrasser son amant.

-Tu devrais faire des conneries plus souvent.

-Bien sur, Monseigneur…

-Petit démon.

-Tout à toi.

-Toute la vie ?

-Toute la vie.''

Bon, finalement, le mariage, ce n'était pas si terrible. Tant qu'Henry restait à ses côtés, il pouvait endurer le ridicule. Et il comptait bien se venger de cette humiliation. Quatre heures. Que de belles choses à faire en quatre heures.

.

-04 Septembre 1976, Hogwarts, grande salle, 12h45-

Severus Snape déjeunait tranquillement comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire seul. Manchonnant la nourriture sans bonheur, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui. Un Potter, celui qui ressemblait à la seconde plaie de son existence.

''Salut ! Pourquoi t'es tout seul ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-Ben, tu sais, je suis têtu et je poserai la question autant de fois que possible. Quel est ton nom ?

-Severus Snape.

-Joli nom, j'aime bien. Bon, pourquoi t'es tout seul ? Tu m'as l'air plus dégourdi que les autres. Tu veux faire quoi dans la vie ? Et pourquoi…''

Henry lui pose mille et une questions. Ce qui refrogna de plus en plus Severus. Ce Potter était aussi agaçant que l'autre. Encore heureux, il fut coupé par un homme qui parti se réfugier derrière la table de Hufflepuff. Quatre aurors le poursuivait, baguettes brandit et visages concentrés.

''Quelle est cette intrusion, Messieurs. Tonna Albus Dumbledore.

-C'est un vampire professeur, nous sommes ici pour le tuer, répondit un des auror.

-Hey ! Je suis gentil moi ! Lança le dit vampire.

-Osez ne serait-ce que lever votre salle patte sur mon vampire et je ferai de votre vie une enfer, murmura Noah, se levant de sa place et se mettant devant son mari.

-Oh, le chef du clan Médicis, dit soudainement le directeur de l'école de magie.

-Non, c'est le pape ! Rétorqua Spencer, avec son habituel sarcasme.

-Hey, beau papa est en forme aujourd'hui. Bon, moi être gentil. J'ai même un calice, qui est le fils de la Reine Calina. C'est une crème ! Bon, regardez.''

Et Isarn di Médicis embrassa devant beaucoup de personnes son calice. Noah se laissa faire. Les rapports vampires calices, qu'importe le sexe des deux, étaient sacrés. Même si la société rétrograde anglaise les tolérait de moins en moins.

''Hérésie ! Lança un élève.

-Vous devriez mourir !

-C'est interdit par la loi ! Dit un auror.

-STOP ! Cria Lisah, qui mangeait pour la première fois dans cette salle depuis la rentrée. Écoutez-moi espèces de rétrogrades à la con. Isarn est un vampire, italien. Mon frère est un elfe. Cela ne vous regarde pas aux yeux de la loi. Alors, maintenant, avant que je ne m'énerve et que je ne vous foute dehors à coups de pieds au derrière, vous feriez mieux de déguerpir car je ne suis pas d'humeur à attendre. MAINTENANT !''

Elle faisait tellement peur et ressemblait tellement à son père que les arrivants s'en allèrent sans laisser leur reste. Lisah se retourna vers la salle et toujours en colère, dit ce qu'elle pensait.

''De quel droit jugez-vous ce qui est convenable ou pas ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort, a vouloir juste les choses qui vous arrange. Finalement, je me demande si vous avez besoin d'aide. Si ce n'était que moi, je vous laisserai crever, bande d'intolérant. Si jamais il arrive quoique ce soit à mes frères, à Isarn, à Vinyan, à Olorin, aux Potter ou à mon père, vous me verrez en colère et personne n'y survit. Sur ce, je vous laisse y réfléchir. Et pas besoin de demander ma… _pitié_. ''

Elle prit Olorin dans ses bras et la main que Vinyan lui tendit. Que de choses à affronter. Elle avait presque cru pendant un moment que le monde les laisserait tranquilles. Raté.

.

-05 Septembre 1976, appartements Spencer/Potter, à 10h45-

Ethan faisait les cents pas devant les appartements de son cousin. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider de frapper. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas Henry, à vrai dire, ils avaient pleins de points communs, mais il avait du mal avec Spencer. Oui, il avait du mal avec leur relation. Mais il avait besoin des deux. Alors, il frappa à la porte. Le portrait le dardait du regard, le jaugeait même.

''Oui, c'est pour ? Demanda Henry, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon, de l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux.

-Je dérange ?

-Ouep, mais c'est pas grave. C'est pour ?

-Je voudrais que tu m'aides à séduire Lisah, requiert le nouveau professeur de DADA. ''

* * *

**Yoru** : Voilà ! J'ai pas mis tout ce que je voulais dedans, mais pour l'équilibre des chapitres, c'était un choix. Dans le prochain, vous aurez le droit à une scène Herma/Elijah par contre. Et aussi la réaction d'Henry devant la demande d'Ethan. Ce chapitre à plutôt été concentré sur la relation Henry/Spencer car elle a été malmené et que c'est une des plus stables. J'espère vous avoir bien fait rire en tout cas !

Oui, James est… on a envie de l'étrangler. Quand à Severus, vous en saurez plus bientôt. Lily s'est déjà bien rapprochée d'Henry… mais le plus surprenant, et révélation pour tous, ça sera la relation Sirius / Lisah. Non, rien de romantique, ça, ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais ça sera certainement la relation d'amitié la plus drôle. Voilà, je vais maintenant vous laissez et aller dormir. Et je vous dis à dans deux semaines !

* * *

**M.S** : merci pour ton mot et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. A bientôt !

**Lola** : ennuyante en quoi ? Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! A bientôt !

Merci à** lilou5701, alexou1993, melana76 et 6Lisa9 **pour leurs gentils mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	18. Chapitre X

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Lisa, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris donc, m'attaquez pas ! Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **me revoilà ! Qu'avons-nous au programme aujourd'hui ? Un chapitre très calme, concentré sur les relations amoureuses et amicales.

Qu'ai-je écouté ? Les chansons citées, bien sur, même si il y a un petit paradoxe temporel avec U2 (c'est la chanson de Rachel et de Ross… un classique), Elton bien sur, ABBA aussi. Que des bons trucs quoi.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre X:**

**Septembre 1976, partie 3.**

**.**

''My hands are tied (_Mes mains sont lies_)

My body bruised, she's got me with, (_Mon corps est meutri, elle m'a piégé avec_)

Nothing to win and (_Rien à gagner et_)

Nothing left to lose. (_Rien à perdre_)

[…]

With or without you (_Avec ou sans toi_)

I can't live'' (_Je ne peux pas vivre_)

U2, _With or without you_, 1987.

.

''So don't misunderstand me (_Alors comprend moi_)

You put the light in my life (_Tu as mis la lumière dans ma vie_)

You put the sparks to the flame (_Tu as mis des étincelles à la flamme_)

I've got you heart in my sights (_J'ai ton coeur dans mon regard_)''

Elton John et Kiki Dee, _Don't go breaking my heart_, 1976.

.

''_Oui, c'est pour ? Demanda Henry, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon, de l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux._

_-Je dérange ? _

_-Ouep, mais c'est pas grave. C'est pour ?_

_-Je voudrais que tu m'aides à séduire Lisah, requiert le nouveau professeur de DADA. ''_

.

-05 Septembre 1976, appartements Spencer/Potter, à 10h45-

Henry Potter regarda son cousin avec des grands yeux. Juste avant d'éclater de rire. Un fou rire irrépressible qui attira Spencer Spencer, vête de noir comme à son habitude des pieds à la tête.

''Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle, Potter ?

-Il… il… oh, par Merlin, il veut… séduire… ta fille ! ''

Ce qui était si drôle que même l'antipathique professeur de Potion éclata de rire. Les deux compères s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre, essuyant quelques larmes s'échappant de leurs yeux. Oui, c'était ridicule. Mais cela, le professeur de DADA ne le comprenait pas.

''Ecouter, je suis un bon parti, je viens d'une famille riche, j'ai une position politique importante, je suis beau, intelligent et toutes les femmes du monde voudrait devenir ma compagne. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !''

Et ça réenclencha leur fou rire. Tellement qu'Henry tomba au sol, entrainant son amant qui tapa du poing au sol.

''Oh, c'est si adorable… que… commença Henry avant de s'interrompre pour reprendre son rire.

-Ca n'arrivera jamais ! Finit Spence avant de rire de nouveau.

-Oh, il faut lui expliquer. J'ai pas ri comme ça depuis au moins un an ! Bon, Lisah est plus riche que toi, elle dirige un pays donc ta position politique, tu peux te la mettre ou tu le penses. Elle est d'une beauté renversante et est aussi intelligente que le directeur. Alors, franchement, elle peut trouver bien mieux que toi !

-Potter, pas toi Trésor, l'autre. Vous ne m'aimez pas, vous ne tolérez pas notre couple, évitez Eli comme la peste et insulter Vinyan. Vraiment, vous n'avez aucune chance, siffla Spencer.

-Sans oublier le fait qu'elle vient de perdre son mari, bien sur. Et qu'en ce moment, elle a un énorme cratère dans sa poitrine.

-De ce fait, Potter, non seulement vous n'avez aucune chance, surtout si pour vous elle correspond a des critères établi pour être votre poule pondeuse de marmots, mais en plus, elle ne se laissera pas séduire par un imbécile de votre genre. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais faire des cochonneries avec votre délicieux cousin.

-Ah non ! Tu n'y couperas pas ! C'est moi qui sera au dessus, Spence ! Et amène le chocolat ! Cria Henry en fermant la porte.''

La porte s'arrêta juste devant le nez d'Ethan Potter. Il était ébahi. Personne n'avait osé lui parler comme ça, de toute sa vie. Que ce soit son oncle ou sa tante, toujours protecteurs, son instructeur ou ses collègues, qui avaient son respect. Même ses élèves le regardèrent avec des yeux émerveillés. Par Merlin, il était une légende, à seulement trente trois ans ! Il sortait et couchait avec des canons, il pouvait mettre n'importe qui dans son lit et la jeter le lendemain matin. Il était fait d'or. Il méritait donc le meilleur. Et le meilleur, c'était elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle en pensait. Foi de Potter, elle sera à lui. Il ferait tout pour, y compris apprécier la relation homosexuelle de son père.

En attendant, il avait son cousin, qui l'idolâtrait, qui pouvait l'aider à mettre son plan en œuvre.

Parce que oui, il avait un plan.

.

-12 Septembre 1976, salle commune des Griffindors, 20h30-

Lily Evans tournait en rond. Cela lui arrivait peu souvent mais aujourd'hui, elle tenait à tout récapituler avant d'aller voir la responsable de la maison. Autrement dit, Lisah Morgan. La jeune femme lisait sur le canapé un vieux bouquin épais, tout en caressant un chaton absolument adorable. Il y avait même un phénix vert qui s'était posé sur sa tête. Son enfant, Olorin, dormait près d'elle. Elle paraissait gentille comme ça, mais vu ses éclats de colères, plutôt fréquents, Lily hésitait à aller lui parler. Ce qui était compréhensible. Alors, elle tournait en rond.

''Tu sais que je peux te voir, Lily. Que veux-tu ? Demanda la fille aux cheveux rouges, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Hum… désolée de te déranger mais…

-Je suis ici pour cela. N'aie pas peur de venir me voir si tu as un problème, je t'aime bien, je ne te crierai pas dessus. Lily, je te présente Elwen, la chatte d'Henry et aussi Cyran, son phénix. Le mien est plus… caractériel. Ils ont tous les deux été traumatisé par les galipettes de leur bien aimé protecteur alors ils se sont réfugiés ici. De quoi veux-tu discuter ? Demanda Lisah, en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Hum… eh bien… c'était une mauvaise idée, je vais te laisser…

-Lily, tu t'assois et tu me parles. Tout de suite. ''

Lily se tordit la lèvre avant de prendre son courage a deux mains et de s'assoir sur le canapé. Aussitôt, le petit chat vint vers elle et demanda des caresses en ronronnant.

''Tu es seule, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'en avais un mais il ne me parle plus. J'aime bien Sirius et Remus, mais ils sont amis avec Potter et donc…

-Tu es seule. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour être ami avec les autres. Je suis devenue ami avec Vinyan parce que des monstres nous coursaient. Et avec les Potter parce qu'Henry était l'élève d'Aira. Avec la force des choses, on est tous plus ou moins devenu ami. J'ai surtout du mal avec les filles et ce depuis toujours. Ca fini toujours mal. En même temps, j'ai été élevé par un homme et entourée d'hommes. Aussi, je peux comprendre ta position, Lily. Alors, comme je t'aime bien, tu peux venir me parler de tout ce que tu veux, qu'importe l'heure, d'accord ?

-Bi… bien. J'aimerai être tellement comme toi… lâcha la fille aux cheveux courts.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie peut être attrayante, Lily…

-Tu es belle, magnifique même ! Tout le monde te regarde ! Et intelligente, Albus Dumbledore est ton mentor ! Et forte aussi, tu es vraie, tu dis tout ce que tu penses. Aimante, loyale… qui ne voudrais pas être toi ?

-Ah, Lily. Tu ne vois que l'emballage. L'intérieur est pourri, ma jolie. Je suis belle ? Tu l'es tout autant. Je suis intelligente ? J'ai du me réfugier dans les livres parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire et qu'il fallait que je le fasse pour survivre. Je dis tout ce que je pense parce que je ne supporte par l'hypocrisie de ce monde. Je suis forte parce que mon maitre m'a jeté dans une forêt pleine de monstres à l'âge de six ans. Et que j'ai du passer épreuves sur épreuves, juste pour survivre. Ma vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée, elle n'a été faite que de combats ou j'ai failli y passer. Ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil et je ne fais rien pour aider cette situation. Je suis ce que je suis parce que j'ai traversé des épreuves absolument terribles. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial là dedans. Je ne souhaite à personne de devenir moi car il y a de quoi devenir cinglé. Alors, Lily, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Je ne suis pas belle… je suis bêcheuse, tout le monde le sait et tout le monde le dit.

-Le monde est idiot dans ce cas là. Tu es intelligente et tu fais part de cette intelligence aux autres. L'éducation demande cela. Nous allons faire un… non, plus tard, souffla Lisah. Pourquoi ne te crois-tu pas belle ?

-Je ne sais pas… tout le monde le dit alors, je le crois maintenant, murmura la plus jeune.

-Qui le dit, Lily ? Les autres filles ?

-Non, elles m'ignorent. Ma… ma sœur me le répète. Je suis moche. Grosse et vilaine.

-Nous allons donc retrouver mon ami adoré.

-Qui ?

-Le miroir. Aller, debout. Prend Elwen, elle reste avec moi. Cyran, va retrouver… je sais pas moi. Erèbe est certainement dans le coin ? Ou Plume. Si tu trouve Duncan, file-lui un gros coup de bec. Ca lui fera les plumes ! Hop Lily, on y va ! Dit Lisah en prenant Olorin dans ses bras.

-Mais je ne veux pas !

-M'en fous ! Fait pas trop de bruis, Vin dors. Il a le sommeil léger. ''

Lisa prit donc la main de Lily et la traina dans ses appartements. Elle murmura le mot de passa et fila directement dans sa chambre pour poser Olorin. Vinyan y était déjà, à moitié habillé ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. En effet, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme à moitié nu. Et, il fallait le dire, Vinyan était bien foutu. Olorin alla directement se réfugié vers le corps chaud, en prenant son pouce. Ce qu'ils étaient adorables. Et lorsque ce fut fait, Lisah tira l'autre fille jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le lieu honni pour certain, adoré pour d'autre.

On pouvait y accéder par une porte au fond de la chambre, sur le côté droit du lit. Elle était très grande, avec un bain immense, une douche tout aussi grande, deux lavabos et un grand miroir. Enfin, une psyché. Ce qui était pire car on pouvait se voir des pieds à la tête.

''Non, non, non, hors de question. Non.

-Oh que si. Il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux, et bien grands. Alors, tu vas te poser ici, enlever cette robe de sorcier qui cache tout et te regarder attentivement. Me décrire ce que tu vois. Et je te dirai si oui ou non, tu as raison, dit doucement Lisah. Et il n'est pas question que tu dises non.

-Mais.

-Regarde.

-Mais.

-Regarde. Et je peux faire cela pendant des heures. L'avantage d'avoir deux frères qui se détestent. Que vois-tu ?

-Un garçon manqué. Avec ses cheveux courts qui ne se coiffent pas, ses tâches de rousseurs, son teint trop clair, son nez trop petit, ses lèvres et ses yeux trop gros. Qui a des yeux comme les miens ?

-On va y aller petit à petit, Lily. Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Parce qu'ils sont uniques, ils sont a toi. C'est ton plus grand atout.

-Tu parles, les tient sont violets !

-C'est le rituel elfique qui a fait qu'ils sont comme ça. Les tiens ressemblent à des bijoux et tu devrais être fière de les porter. Tes tâches de rousseurs ne se voient pas. Ton nez est retroussé, pas petit. Tes lèvres vont parfaitement avec ton visage. Ton visage est adorable, Lily, et oui, tu es belle. Bien plus qu'Amber et sa peau bronzée et ses longs cheveux blonds. Tu es belle parce que tu es naturelle. Tu es juste une autre forme de beauté. Passons maintenant au corps. Que vois-tu ?

-Je suis trop grosse, mon ventre ne ressemble à rien, mes seins tombent et en plus, ils sont petits, j'ai des cuisses trop grosses…

-La vache. Ta sœur a vraiment fait des ravages chez toi ! On va s'arrêter là. Bon, tes seins sont dans la moyenne et va parfaitement avec ta corpulence, ma chérie. Tout comme tes cuisses et non, tu n'es pas grosse ! Loin de là, bien au contraire ! Tu dois même rentrer dans un trente six facilement. Tout est dans ta tête et ton image est plus que déformée. Regarde, tu fais la même taille que moi !

-Mais tu as des seins plus gros et ton ventre est plat !

-Lily, chérie, je fais trois heures de sport tous les jours. Je cours tous les jours alors j'ai des muscles. Le tient est plat parce qu'il n'a pas de graisses. Tu. Es. Belle. Point final. Et je te le répèterai jusqu'à ce que tu le crois, répété Lisah en regardant Lily dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ferais cela ?

-Parce que normalement, une grande sœur ne doit pas détruire la confiance de sa petite sœur mais l'aider. Je dis normalement car j'en sais rien en fait. Alors j'aurai ce rôle. Parce que tu en as besoin. Et que tu le mérites. Tu es d'accord pour cela ?

-D'accord. Merci, Lisah.

-De rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, Lena ? Murmura une voix masculine.

-Oh, salut Vinny ! Ferme les yeux, il y a une jeune fille à moitié à poil qui n'a pas ma confiance. Lily, calme, il ne va pas te sauter dessus. Il ne saute sur personne, c'est assez impressionnant. Et pourtant, Aira a essayer de le caser des centaines de fois, c'est à se demander si…

-Elena, juste stop. Miss Evans.

-Ce que tu peux être coincé, Vinny! Bref, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. C'est le mec le plus respectable du monde.

-Faites juste moins de bruit, Lena.

-Ouai, ouai ! Quand je pense qu'il a dormi trois heures d'affilées alors qu'on était attaqué par des Trolls.

-Je ne dormais pas !

-Oh le salop ! J'aurai pu me faire tuer ! Cria Lisah

-Je sais, répondit Vinyan de la chambre.

-Voilà, ça explique ma folie. Bon, Lily, on retourne dans le salon si tu veux.

-J'ai des devoirs à faire, sur les Potions.

-Je peux t'aider. L'avantage d'avoir un père cinglé et fou des potions.

-Merci, j'ai des questions sur l'avantage d'utiliser du saule cogneur au lieu du saule tout court.

-Allons-y. ''

Lily était entrée avec une grimace dans la salle de bain. Elle en ait sortie avec un sourire. Lisah regarda le lit, embrassa Olorin sur le front et Vin sur la joue. Il lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit rire doucement.

Les deux filles passèrent une heure sur le devoir d'Evans. Et scellèrent une amitié. Enfin, Lily Evans avait une amie. Qui ne la rabaissait pas bien au contraire, qui la soutenait.

Ca faisait du bien.

.

-14 Septembre 1976, salle commune des Griffindors, dix neuf heures trente-

Henry s'était disputer avec Blondie. Et Spence était dans un trip travail et gueulante alors il s'était réfugier dans la salle commune des rouge et or. Lisah l'avait accueillit les bras ouverts, tout comme Olorin qui grimpa sur lui et lui murmura qu'il était content de le voir. Son cousin avait grogné et seul Sirius lui avait parlé. Le Potter aux yeux verts alla se poser sur le canapé juste à côté de Lisah et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elwen vint quémander des câlins rapidement et Henry la caressa en fermant les yeux. Les discussions reprirent.

''Et donc, cette fille est totalement accro à moi… et pourtant, elle n'a rien dans la cervelle. Comment faire pour qu'elle me lâche un peu ? Demanda Sirius à ses amis.

-Trop fort Sirius ! S'exclama James.

-Effectivement Sirius, tu as fait fort dans la connerie. Débrouille-toi tout seul, rétorque Remus.

-Dit lui que tu l'aimes, que tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec elle, que tu veux au moins huit enfants et que vous serrez que tous les deux au monde, dit Henry.

-Ah oui, la méthode Teddy Bear, dit doucement Lisah. Dray s'est fait combien de fille avec ?

-Au moins une dizaine. Et c'est rien comparé au ''je viens de me faire larguer'', ''il ne viendra pas'' et, bien évidemment, le préféré de mon cher frère, ''l'homme nu''.

-Mon préféré reste le ''je suis Merlin !'', chuchota Lisah en souriant.

-Ah, ce que les filles sont crédules !

-En même temps, t'as pas pris le plus facile. Combien de temps déjà … ?

-Oui, je voudrais savoir moi aussi ! Lança Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai mis un certain temps à savoir que j'éprouvais des sentiments et une attraction. Et un peu plus d'un an avant qu'il ne me croit, souffla Henry. Mais, ça valait le coup. En même temps, niveau histoires tordue, la tienne est tellement meilleure !

- Raconte-nous, Lisah ! Demanda Lily qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Non, il vaut mieux que je vous raconte sinon vous n'aurez pas tous les détails croustillants, intervint le plus vieux Potter présent dans la salle. Alors, leur première rencontre ? La petite Lisah de huit ans qui sortait injure sur injure. Ava s'est présenté sous un faux nom, Li est tombée et a failli mourir. Il l'a sauvée. La seconde fois, elle a apprit qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose…

-Il m'a menti, inutile d'enjoliver, Poussin !

-Bref, imaginez, à huit ans, survivante d'une semaine dans un puits très profond avec seulement sa magie pour survivre. Et elle était en colère alors elle lui a envoyé un coup de poing en plein sur le nez. Cette image fait toujours rire Vinny. Bref, petit à petit, il se dit que peut être il n'est pas un bon prince… et ils sont devenus amis. Le Roi n'était pas très content de cela mais la Reine si et l'encourageait. Et il y a eu l'attaque, murmura Henry.

-Je pense que je peux reprendre ici, dit doucement Lisah. Le Roi est mort ce jour là, tout comme sa fille. Ava a été sauvé par Vinyan qui venait juste de commencer son apprentissage et Melda était fortement blessée. Bref, Ava, qui était majeur, a prit le contrôle du pays, avec l'aide d'un certain Lar. Et il a un peu… péter les plombs. Alors, je l'ai ramené dans le droit chemin.

-Avec des coups de poing. Oui, elle est violente certaines fois. Bref, reprit Henry, arriva la séparation. Les vieillards, ce qui correspond au parlement anglais si vous voulez une comparaison, l'ont fortement conseillé de prendre femme. La meilleure candidate ? Anduril Wirilome.

-Salope d'Anduril… murmura Lisah entre ses dents.

-Enfin bon, ils se sont séparés en bon terme, elle a eu une aventure avec… comment il s'appelait déjà ? David machin chose. Il était étudiant à Harvard et oui, elle a fait ses études là-bas. Bref, une année sans se voir. Et il y a eu le scandale…

-T'appelle ça un scandale ? Lar, le protecteur du prince, a empoisonné la Reine durant des années avant de finalement craqué et d'essayer de la tuer. Quand à Anduril, elle était derrière tout cela et a tué quatre gardes le jour ou Ava a cassé leurs fiançailles. Ils sont donc des traitres et si je les croise, je les tuerai. Bref, après cela, Melda reprenait des couleurs, le pays était véritablement commander par Ava et il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Mais il y avait un léger détail qu'il avait omit de me dire…

-Il fallait qu'il renonce au trône pour se marier avec elle, continua Henry. Ce qu'il a fait. Vu que sa mère était dans un coma et que son petit frère était… heu…

-Un con.

-On va dire ça comme ça. Bref, il a continué à gouverner sinon, le pays se serait écroulé. Ils se sont mariés en petit comité, elle est devenue une princesse et ils vécurent heureux. Mais vraiment heureux, c'était impressionant…

-Poussin…

-Désolé. Melda s'était réveillée, le traité de paix était bien avancé, Ava passait même du temps avec Isarn, alors qu'ils avaient essayé de se tuer plusieurs fois. Et la fin, vous la connaissez.

-La salope a tué mon mari, a essayé sur le Prince…

-Oh, elle a aussi faillit t'arracher le bras. Bref, nous voilà maintenant. Mais si vous voulez une belle histoire, vous devriez aller voir Noah et Isarn. Ca, c'est de l'histoire romantique. Et non, Isarn ne mord pas, il est très gentil. A part avec les elfes, il a encore du mal. Oh, niveau histoire d'amour, il y a aussi Eli et…''

Henry s'interrompu car une petite fille s'élança dans les bras de Lisah, toujours sur le canapé.

''Lisah ! Lisah ! Ch'ui contente de te voir !

-Leonora, tu vas bien mieux à ce que je vois. Tu te souviens d'Henry ?

-Le Monsieur gentil ! Et Olorin aussi ! Dit la petite fille. Ch'ui v'nu avec Jude, il est mon gar-dien main-te-nant, dit la petit fille en articulant bien. Il ra-com-pa-gnait Herma. Et y'avait un drôle de gars qui te ressemblait qui v'nait vers eux.

-Oh, dit Henry.

-Oh… chuchota Lisah.

-OH ! Hurlèrent les deux en même temps.

-Leonora, tu restes là avec Olorin ! Je compte sur vous pour les garder ! Lança Miss Morgan.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda James.

-Empêcher Elijah de tuer quelqu'un ! Cria Henry.

-Si on arrive pas trop tard, il est rapide pour cela !''

Les deux compères s'élancèrent dans les couloirs en courant à toute vitesse. Herma avait en effet commencé à travailler au département des Mystères sous la supervision de Daphné Potter. Elle aimait beaucoup son nouveau travail et s'était lié rapidement avec Jude Harris. Ce qu'Elijah n'aimait pas du tout. Parce que le nouveau venu rendait Herma heureuse et joyeuse. Elle avait le sourire dès qu'elle parlait de lui et de son nouveau métier.

Et, vu qu'elle avait signé un contrat de confidentialité, elle ne pouvait pas en parler à personne d'autre, comme ses frères ou alors, Elijah. Et celui-ci n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il était son confident, que diable ! Aussi, depuis quelques temps, Henry et Lisah surveillaient de près Elijah.

Herma riait à une plaisanterie de Jude. Elijah s'apprêtait à accoster la jeune femme Potter, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Mais qui s'estompa lorsqu'Herma le regarda.

''Eli ! Coucou ! Ca va ? Elijah, voici Jude, on travaille ensemble. Jude, voici Elijah, c'est …

-Je suis son confident. Ravi. Herma, est-ce qu'on peut passer la soirée ensemble ? Demanda Eli, en faisant un air adorable.

-J'avais prévu de la passer avec Blondie…

-Salut tite sœur ! Dit Henry en arrivant sur eux. Jude. Blondie fait la gueule et il est prêt à mordre alors je ne te conseille pas d'aller le voir.

-Et Noah, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Salut Jude, tu vas bien ? Intervint Elena.

-Lisah, ravi de te revoir. Où est Leonora ?

-Chez les Griffons, avec Olorin. Pourquoi Elijah n'emmènerai pas Herma diner dehors ? Je connais un super restaurant à Londres qui devrait vous plaire.

-Oh, Grazzie ? Demanda Henry.

-Ouep, celui là. C'était bon, hein ?

-Délicieux, et leurs déserts aux trois chocolats, un pur délice.

-D'accord, cette soirée sera juste pour nous deux, mon cher Eli, dit Herma en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je vais me préparer. Est-ce que… ?

-Oui, va farfouiller dans mon armoire. Eli, va te préparer aussi… et demande conseil à No si il le faut.

-Bien sur, ma chère sœur. Jude, ravi d'avoir fait votre … connaissance.''

Une fois les deux parties, Henry et Lisah soufflèrent. Fortement. Une catastrophe d'évitée.

''Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'Herma est chasse gardée ?

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mon frère est un … comment dire… hum…

-Psychopathe, tout comme ta chère mère, fini Henry. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais Herma est la seule personne au monde qui arrive à le contenir.

-Et tu as vu leur dispute il y a trois jours ?

-Il avait la queue entre les jambes ! J'avais jamais vu ça ! Herma a un don !

-Tous les Potter ont un don pour dompter les Morgan ! Lança Lisah.

-Spence n'est pas un vrai Morgan, il a été adopté. Mais c'est vrai, on est très fort. Désolé Jude au fait.

-De quoi ? Elle a accepté de boire un café avec moi demain ! ''

Les deux compères eurent la même réaction. Les yeux ronds, les lèvres pincées, le teint pâle… ma parole, une catastrophe.

Le monde courait-il à sa perte ?

''Elle paraissait intéressée a être plus que des amis''

Oh que oui.

Mille fois oui.

.

-Le même jour, Londres, Grazzie, 21h-

Herma était… angoissée. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un rendez vous. Enfin, elle pensait que c'était un rendez vous, vu les allusions peu discrètes d'Elijah, mais après tout, c'était Eli. Eli était plein de surprises. Même si ils avaient eu une dispute il y a quelques jours, parce qu'Herma ne lui parlait plus vraiment.

Vu que c'était la première fois, elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller ni comment se comporter. Alors, elle avait fait appelle à une professionnelles, Lisah. Herma était donc habillé d'une longue robe noire et bleu pervenche, avec une veste de motard marron et des ballerines. Simple, efficace et surtout elle se sent à l'aise là dedans. Un peu de maquillage, ses cheveux mi long bouclés et des boucles d'oreilles pirates, elle était prête à en découdre avec Eli.

Celui-ci s'était habillé comme son père. En noir. Mais en noir style rock, comme sa soeur, comme il sait si bien le faire, avec un pantalon de cuir, un tee shirt des AC/DC moulant, de grosses bottines et un blouson de jean. Il paraissait nerveux et timide. Aussi, c'était à Herma de faire le premier pas et de prendre la parole.

''J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Eli ?

-Hein ? Oui, tu as fait quelques de mal ! Tu ne me parle plus… et tu passes tout ton temps avec l'autre là, la grande tige, marmonna l'ainé des Morgan.

-Tu es jaloux ? Pourquoi ? On ne sort pas ensemble, non ?

-Parce que tu es encore fragile, dit Elijah en faisant la moue. Et ce Jude là… je ne lui fais pas confiance. Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus ?

-Oh, Eli, pouffa Herma. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi ! Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas sure que tu sois un bon compagnon.

-Okay, alors je vais te le prouver ! Je suis le seul parfait pour toi ! Tu peux même aller voir l'autre, ce sera moi qui te rendra heureuse ! Serveur, on peut passer commande ?

-Est-ce que j'ai mon mot à dire ? Lança Herma, à moitié en souriant.

-Bien sur, tu l'auras toujours, Herma. Mais je gagnerai ton cœur.

-Tu es sadique, tu as des pulsions meurtrières, tu aimes torturer, tuer aussi, tu es d'une jalousie maladive… et tu peux me jurer que tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de Jude ?

-Jurer. Et les elfes sont des êtres fiers donc je tiendrai ma promesse. Tu as le droit de pouvoir choisir comme il se doit.

-Mon cher Eli, tu viens de gagner des points ! Lança Herma en prenant son verre de vin. Tchin !

-Tchin, dit Eli en levant son verre d'eau.

-Pourquoi tu ne bois pas d'alcool ?

-Et laissez la porte ouverte à l'inhibition ? Ca va pas la tête ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué que le seul de nous trois à boire, c'est Noah ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête… murmura d'une voix rauque Elijah. ''

Cela fit sourire Herma. Et vous savez quoi ? Elle passa une excellente soirée. Eli était drôle, pince sans rire, et il s'intéressait toujours à elle. Peut être pouvait-il être un bon compagnon. Mais pas sur qu'il batte Jude.

Que le meilleur gagne !

.

-15 Septembre 1976, salle de cours de Défense, 9h-

Ethan Potter embrassa du regard la salle de classe de son cousin. Il se sentait roi aujourd'hui. Albus avait accepté qu'il fasse un cours consacré aux elfes assez facilement, et comme c'était un cours de défense, il fallait qu'il apprenne à ses élèves à se défendre. Il avait ainsi invité Lisah à venir parler de son peuple, tout comme Henry, qui avait accepté avec un grand sourire et Elijah, que tout le monde surnommait le cinglé. Les deux hommes étaient présents, se parlant doucement alors que le professeur attendait que le silence s'installe.

La porte s'ouvrit férocement et se referma tout aussi doucement, laissant voir Lisah, habillée d'un pantalon de cuir serré et d'un tee shirt des Beatles, l'air échevelé. Elle reprenait peu à peu son souffle, laissant le soin à Henry de poser la question que tout le monde se posait.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Aira est ici. Aira est ici, avec Qualin et Maxa. Dans le même lieu. En même temps… Vinny s'est caché dans le bureau de papa et… chut, pas un bruit, personne ne bouge…

-Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous avez peur qu'ils se rencontrent… ils ne savent pas que… commença le Potter aux yeux verts.

-Poussin, au grand jamais ils ne doivent savoir que leurs élèves ont un lien de parenté direct. Jamais, dit catégoriquement Elijah.

-D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils se détestent ? Demanda Lisah, en barrant la porte de plusieurs sortilèges.

-Oh, oui. Qualin m'a raconté lorsqu'elle était complètement bourrée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils subissent la malédiction du maitre d'Aira… là n'est pas l'importance. En gros, Qualin voulait s'envoyer Maxa, Maxa voulait vivre une grande histoire d'amour avec Aira et Aira voulait baiser Qualin.

-Tu veux dire que leur querelle de huit cents années, qui font que les relations entre les trois peuples sont très précaires, c'est une histoire de fesses ? Répéta Lisah.

-Ouai, c'est ça. Et ça t'étonnes ? Attend, je vais rajouter quelque chose, au cas où. Noah est où ?

-En sécurité, chez Mama. Henry, je ne crois pas que tu comprennes vraiment la situation. Tout comme les autres imbéciles ici présents. Alors, je vais être très claire. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes, leurs seuls élèves, des triplés, vu qu'ils se détestent depuis des siècles. Qualin à mordu Aira, lui arrachant un bout de ventre, Aira à failli éborgner Maxa et quand à Maxa… il fait quoi ?

-A rendu mon maitre chauve. Et on ne touche pas à ses cheveux. Une fois, je l'ai mal coiffé et elle m'a jeté d'une falaise. Bon, elle m'a aussi lancé quelques malédictions en plus, mais c'est globalement ça, finit Elijah.

-Mais, ils sont fous ! Lança une voix, qu'Henry reconnu comme celle de Severus Snape.

-C'est ça ouai ! Lança Lisah.

-Et c'est pour cela qu'on se cache. Nous avons appris à survivre à cette folie. Bon, ça devrait tenir. De toute façon, ça va se terminer en combat et More va régler ça. Vous avez des questions peut être ?

-Ah oui, n'évoquez même pas en murmurant la situation des elfes dit de maison. Ca me mettrait en colère et je ne suis pas belle en colère.

-Je confirme, Lisah fait ça, dit Henry en hochant de la tête.

-Bien, je vais reprendre les rênes du cours, si cela ne dérange pas nos intervenants, soutint Ethan. Combien y-a-t-il de royaumes, Lisah ?

-Trois. Nous trois représentons les trois. Noah est le prince des elfes de Lumière, le royaume se nommant Lipuli. La Reine s'appelle Calina et c'est elle que nous appelons Mama. Tout à l'opposé, nous avons le royaume Razalud, dirigé par une merveilleuse créature qui s'appelle More. Oui, il mord et il est très méchant, bien qu'il soit plus jeune que vous. Elijah est son conseiller…

-Ah, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse avec More… dit Elijah, les yeux dans le vague.

-Ce sont les plus cinglés, intervint Henry. Calina est adorable par contre. Reste notre royaume, celui de Daimonia. C'est également le plus instable politiquement et socialement.

-C'est exact. Lipuli est un royaume extrêmement égalitaire, tout le contraire de Razalud où le plus fort gagne. Et ne se fait pas tuer. Daimonia, c'est plus complexe, surtout par rapport à son histoire.

-Comment est-ce qu'on peut les battre ? Lança un Slytherin.

-Oh, c'est simple. Vous ne pouvez pas. Je répète, vous, ne, pouvez, pas. Trop faible.

-Ce que Lisah veut dire, c'est que les elfes ont un corps qui peu recevoir plus de magie que les sorciers, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont plus forts magiquement. Ils peuvent contrôler les éléments, ce que très peu de sorcier peuvent et également ne pas utiliser de catalyseur.

-Baguette, compléta Ethan.

-Les pires ennemis des elfes sont les vampires. Pas les gentils comme mon beau frère, mais les méchants qu'on a coupé en morceau… ah, c'était une bonne journée… dit Elijah, dans ses souvenirs.

-Ils ont un code et sont extrêmement orgueilleux. Vous n'aurez jamais une embuscade d'elfe, mais toujours un duel, un contre un. Qu'importe le chemin qu'a parcouru l'elfe, dit doucement Lisah. Nous sommes beaucoup de choses, les petits, mais si jamais vous attaquez un elfe, non seulement le traité sera annulé, mais en plus vous aurez des représailles de la part des trois royaumes. Ils sont certes séparés mais intrinsèquement liés par leur histoire et par nous. Je pense que vous être suffisamment âgé et intelligent pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire ou pas et pouvoir répondre de vos actes. Cela vaut aussi pour votre professeur.

-J'en suis persuadé, Lisah. Ont-ils des magies différentes de celle que nous utilisons ?

-Les elfes des ténèbres sont adeptes de la nécromancie, mais l'utilise très peu. Elijah est un maitre en la matière. Les elfes de Lumière ont inventé l'alchimie, eh oui mes coco.

-Quand aux elfes des bois, c'est une magie basée sur la nature, fini Henry. Et non, vous ne pouvez pas maitriser un élément.

-Tu es trop gentil, ils ne peuvent même pas en faire apparaitre un !

-Calme. Tu n'as pas eu ton café ou quoi ? Si vous aviez ce pouvoir, vous auriez été dans une école spécialisée basée aux Etats Unis pour apprendre à l'utiliser. C'est comme ça, vous l'avez ou pas.

-La croyance populaire veut que les elfes soient de très bons archers, est-ce vrai ? Demanda Lily.

-En partie oui. Ceux de Lipuli oui, Razalud préfèrent les lames qui apportent plus de… hum…

-Satisfaction.

-Merci Eli, satisfaction. Quand à Daimonia, ça dépend. Aira ne maitrise que très peu l'arc, mais Vinny est un très bon archer.

-Elle est nulle à cela.

-Je me débrouille très bien avec mon Colt ! Pas besoin de cet artifice sans âme !

-Bien sur. Bref, chacun sa méthode, résuma Henry.

-Un colt, c'est une arme muggle ! S'exclama un élève.

-Ouah, quelle découverte !

- Calme-toi, sinon j'appelle Duncan !

-Oh, tu n'oseras pas ! Dit Lisah, scandalisée.

-Tu paries ? Oui, les muggles sont ingénieux. Ils sont même allés sur la lune. Surprise ! ''

Le cours continua comme ça, avec des piques envoyés par Lisah, Elijah qui faisait peur même lorsqu'il ne parlait pas et Henry au beau milieu de tout cela. Juste avant la fin du cours, Vinny ouvrit la porte pour leur dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Les trois soupirèrent de soulagement, une main sur le cœur. La cloche sonna, les élèves s'en allèrent en cours de Potion. Avec une tête de déterré, bien évidemment. Henry devait faire un devoir sur les principaux sorts de guérison des éraflures. Elijah devait fignoler son plan de séduction et Vinyan avait des devoirs à faire à Daimonia. Et Lisah ? Elle avait cours avec le directeur de l'école.

''Vous êtes très jolie aujourd'hui.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Et la réponse est non, je ne veux pas sortir avec vous.

-Comment… ?

-J'ai oublié de préciser que les elfes des bois sont des maitres des esprits. Le vôtre est un livre ouvert, se moqua Lisah.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Vous savez que mon père parle ?

-Vous ne me résisterez pas !

-Oh, je vous en prie. Votre attitude est déplacée et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ! Vous ne me méritez pas… encore.

-Alors je ferai des efforts et vous serez à moi !

-Oh, chéri. Je n'appartiens à personne, dit doucement Lisah avant de quitter la salle.

-Challenge accepté. ''

.

-17 Septembre 1976, cachot, appartements Spencer/Potter, 21h-

Henry avait réussit à détacher Spencer de son livre et s'avança félinement vers son amant. Celui-ci avait une lueur d'allumée dans le regard qui en disait long. Qui en promettait long.

''Obsédé, murmura Spencer.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me trimballe à moitié à poil, chéri.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui fais des yeux d'obsédé…

-Ca te dérange ?

-Pas le moins du monde, Trésor. ''

Henry s'asseye sur le professeur et posa son front sur le sien. Ainsi, ils pouvaient s'observer les yeux dans les yeux. Seul au monde.

''Je t'aime, Spence.

-Tu veux vraiment gaspiller la cartouche je t'aime maintenant ?

-Rabat joie.

-Allumeur.

-J'ai une folle envie de t'attacher et de…''

Potter fut interrompu par des coups. Porte. Coups. Merde. A regret, il s'extirpa et alla ouvrir la porte. Mais avec un visage fermé digne du maître et un grognement.

''QUOI ? Lâcha hargneusement Henry.

-Mr Potter, j'ai trouvé ces chenapans trainant par ici, expliqua doucement le concierge. Ils m'ont affirmé avoir le droit de venir vous voir. ''

Devant lui se tenait son cousin, James Potter et son ami, Sirius Black. Autant Sirius était dérangé, mais James avait un air suffisant plaqué sur son visage. Un air qui fit mal à Henry.

''Est-ce vrai, Mr Potter ? Demanda le concierge.''

Dilemme. Henry avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air. D'un autre côté, il voulait se faire aimé de son cousin… et il avait donc deux solutions.

Il prit celle qui était la plus juste pour lui.

* * *

**Yoru** : Ouf, fini ! Et avec une bonne fin qui va vous faire cogiter ! Et nous allons rendre à César ce qui appartient à César. Les techniques de drague comme ''L'homme nu'', le ''Teddy Bear'' (qui s'appelait le Ted Mosby 1), le ''Il ne viendra pas'' et la variante ''Je suis Merlin'', ainsi que Challenge accepté, viennent d'une des meilleures sitcoms américaine du moment, j'ai nommé How I Met Your Mother et surtout, de Barney Stinson.

La prochaine fois ? Elijah s'attèle vraiment à son sujet, le retour de Blondie et Spence, super grand-père. Imaginez !

* * *

**Adenoide** : Harry/Henry est un elfe _juridiquement_ et non génériquement. Et, non, pas d'autres vampires. Et puis, il est assez puissant comme ça ! Merci de ton mot et à bientôt !

**Lilly 74100** : Merci, et comme tu as pu le constater, écrire une review ne fait pas mal du tout et ça aide beaucoup ! J'espère que celui là t'a plu et je te dis à bientôt pour la suite ! Bisous.

**Imiko** : Je continue, je continue. Toutes les deux semaines. Merci, j'espère que tu apprécies la suite et à bientôt. Bisous.

Merci à** lilou5701, alexou1993, miyahow et 6Lisa9 **pour leurs gentils mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	19. Chapitre X suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Bonjour à tous ! Il a faillit être en retard ! Pour cause, les magnifiques partiels… j'ai, en effet, beaucoup de travail en ce moment et donc moins de temps pour écrire, ce qui va de soit. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez…

Chansons du jour ? Toujours AC/DC, mais aussi les Rolling Stones, (_I can't get no_) _Satisfaction_.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre X suite :**

**Septembre 1976, partie 4.**

**.**

_« La dispute alimente la dispute et engloutit ceux qui plongent _»

Sénèque, extrait _De la colère_.

**.**

« _Les enfants sont des énigmes lumineuses_ »

Daniel Pennac, extrait _Messieurs les enfants._

**.**

_Devant lui se tenait son cousin, James Potter et son ami, Sirius Black. Autant Sirius était dérangé, mais James avait un air suffisant plaqué sur son visage. Un air qui fit mal à Henry. _

''_Est-ce vrai, Mr Potter ? Demanda le concierge.''_

_Dilemme. Henry avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air. D'un autre côté, il voulait se faire aimé de son cousin… et il avait donc deux solutions. _

_Il prit celle qui était la plus juste pour lui. _

_._

-17 Septembre 1976, cachot, appartements Spencer/Potter, 21h15 –

Il ferma la porte. Sans un mot. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers son amant, qui su qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

''Je crois que je viens de briser toutes les chances possibles pour que James m'aime. Arg, pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si…horripilant !

-Ce Potter là est un cas particulier Trésor. Mais si tu restes toi-même, il finira par t'apprécier, j'en suis sur.

-Tu souhaites qu'il me haïsse pour qu'il ne traine pas dans le coin, Spence. Je te connais !

-Si tu me connaissais si bien, tu saurais que ton bonheur m'importe, même si ça me coute, beaucoup, dit doucement le professeur de Potion.

-Tu veux me le faire payer ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Trésor.

-Bien sur. Rester soi même, je devrais pouvoir le faire.

-Et s'il est méchant, je serai horrible avec lui en cours. Personne ne s'attaque à toi sans conséquence.

-Ah, j'ai eu mon je t'aime de la journée ! Donc, Spencer chéri, où en étions-on nous ?

-Un truc avec des liens et un certain livre indien très connu.

-Ah oui. CA. Alors, continuons !

-Oh que oui… ''

Ils s'endormirent que tard le lendemain matin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Juste avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, Henry entendit son amant murmurer ''comme je suis chanceux de t'avoir trouvé''.

Inutile de dire que dans les merveilleux rêves de Potter, il imagina facilement une cérémonie d'échange et quelques petits enfants. Dans un monde en paix, tranquille et chaleureux ou ces petits s'épanouiront.

Quel merveilleux monde !

.

-18 Septembre 1976, Salle commune des Griffindors, 17h45-

''Non mais à quoi avez-vous pensé bande de crétin ! Hurla Rémus. Bien sur qu'il vous a mis à la porte et je le remercie pour cela ! Autant, Sirius, je sais que tu t'es laissé entrainé parce que tu l'aimes bien mais toi James ! Tu es encore plus insupportable qu'avant !

-Hey, on fait parti de la même famille, il aurait du faire ce que je lui avais demandé, c'est tout, rétorqua James.

-Tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis que tu le connais. Tu insultes son compagnon toutes les deux secondes. Et le reste du temps, tu l'ignores. La famille n'a rien à voir avec cela. Alors, non, je ne vous aiderai pas à faire _cela_, c'est irrespectueux envers les personnes et que vous valez bien plus que cela. Tant que vous ne vous serrez pas excuser, je ne vous parlerai pas. Tous les deux…

-Mais, Rem ! On a toujours été comme ça !

-ET J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUTES VOS CONNERIES ! Je vais à la bibliothèque, laissez moi en PAIX. ''

Remus Lupin parti furieux de la salle commune. En cinq ans de vie commune, c'était la première fois que les Marauders (nom inventé par Sirius un jour où il n'avait rien d'autre à faire) se déchiraient comme ça. Et lorsque Remus se mettait dans une colère noire… c'était que la fin des haricots arrivait.

''Je pense qu'il a raison les gars… j'veux dire, le nouveau, il fait peur. Qui sait ce qu'il pourra nous faire ? Intervint Peter.

-T'inquiète Pete, il ne pourra rien nous faire ! Par égard pour mon cousin Henry mais aussi parce qu'Ethan est prof ici. En plus, le directeur est très ami avec mon père… franchement, on ne craint rien. Et vu comment Môsieur nous traite, on peut bien lui rendre l'appareil. N'est-ce pas Siri ?

-Je ne sais pas… c'est la première fois qu'on fait une blague sur un prof. Qui sait ce qui pourra arriver, comme l'a dit Peter. Et j'aime bien Henry, et Lisah… ils nous en voudront certainement.

-Bien, si vous me laissez tomber, c'est que vous n'êtes pas les amis que je croyais avoir ! Sur ce, je vous laisse faire bande à part ! Lança James énervé. ''

Sirius et Peter soupirèrent en même temps. Ils couraient tous à la catastrophe et rien ne pouvait arrêter James. Depuis le début de l'année, il est jaloux de son nouveau cousin Henry. Il ne parlait que peu avec le Potter blond ni avec la fille, mais Henry, il avait une sacré rancœur contre lui. C'était vrai qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec son père mais James avait toujours préféré Ethan. Il agissait comme un gamin et Remus en avait marre. Peter s'inquiétait pour ses amis et Sirius commençait à réfléchir de ses actions.

Pourvu que James réfléchisse un peu, pensa Sirius. Sinon, on court à la catastrophe.

.

-18 septembre 1976, au même moment dans la salle commune des verts et argents-

''Alors, c'est comment de travailler avec Abelforth Dumbledore, Blondie ? Demanda Lisah qui avait temporairement déserté ses appartements.

-Oh, si tu savais. Il est encore plus intelligent que son frère et bien plus timbré aussi. Je l'adore. Et toi, avec l'autre fou ? Questionna Drake, en soufflant sur sa tasse de café.

-Ben, il m'apprend à diriger un pays, à gouverner, à faire des compromis. C'est intéressant mais ça me donne des migraines épouvantables. Et il digresse drôlement… on parle d'un moment de droit international puis, paf, on parle de chocolat ! Pas que ça me dérange, tu connais ma passion, mais c'est désarçonnant.

-Et tu vas bien ? Je sais que tu as horreur de cette question…

-C'est pas vrai !

-Je dirais juste un mot. Réveil. J'ai eu une bosse pendant une semaine. Sur mon magnifique visage.

-Ca te donnait du caractère, Blondie ! Ca peut aller. Je pleure, je fais des cauchemars, je me réveille toutes les nuits car Olorin fait des cauchemars, ou alors je me réveille aussi car Vinny fait des cauchemars. C'est la joie, Blondie. Mais je suis en état de fonctionner alors, ça peut aller. Et toi ? Pas trop dépaysé ?

-Ah, j'ai commencé les repérages dernièrement. Plein de donzelles à dépuceler, c'est le paradis pour moi ! Ne dit rien à mon frère surtout…

-Oh, Blondie, il est déjà au courant ! Il te connait par cœur ! Tant qu'elles sont consentantes…

-Oh, elles le seront, Lisah.

-Il te laissera tranquille. Il a d'autres soucis en tête.

-James ? Ouai, ça doit être dur pour lui. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Noah, il se cache où ?

-Oh, c'est vrai, il est de retour à Lipuli, Mama l'a demandé. Isarn l'a bien sur suivi. Et Eli baragouine pour séduire ta sœur.

-Je lui souhaite bon courage ! Tu savais qu'elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec Jude ? Leur rendez-vous… elle m'en a parlé pendant des heures !

-Nous courons à la catastrophe, Blondie, dit sombrement Lisah.

-Je ne pense pas. Eli est même venu me demander MA permission pour pouvoir sortir avec Herma. Il fait tout dans le bon ordre et surtout avec le protocole des Douze. Il a trouvé son projet.

-Ca te fait rire ?

-Je lui ai donné quelques … _épreuves_ pour me prouver qu'il est pour Herma, dit le blond en souriant.

-Ah, je te reconnais là Blondie. Et je vois pourquoi il est allé te voir au lieu d'Henry…

-Qui aurait dire que c'était à Herma seule de choisir, continua Drake avant de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée. Bonjour Severus, comment-vas-tu ?

-Ah, voici le fameux Severus Snape. Mon pauvre, tu as un Potter accroché à tes basques !

-Le pire des Potter veux-tu. Je fais parti des potables. Hey, ne t'enfui pas !

-On ne mord que très rarement ! J'aurai bien voulu lui parler, il m'a l'air bien ce petit…

-Il parle peu, il fuit tout le monde, mais c'est un bon élève. Même Spence le dit.

-Oh, il doit être exceptionnel. Je n'ai eu que des 'mais qui m'a fichu une fille pareille' depuis que je suis née.

-Et si quelqu'un peut l'amener à s'ouvrir…

-C'est bien Henry, finirent-ils tous les deux en cœurs. ''

Ils rirent doucement ensemble. Drake était plus proche de Noah que de Lisah mais il aimait bien parler avec elle de temps en temps. Elle était aussi amochée que lui et comprenait que le sexe était important, contrairement à Henry et Noah, qui avaient une vision romantique de la chose. Quand à Herma, il était encore trop tôt pour en parler avec elle et Eli… était encore asexué dans la tête du blond. Et parler de sexe à Spencer était… trop bizarre. Ainsi, il restait Lisah. Qui pouvait être agréable lorsqu'elle ne brandissait pas la tête découpée de son père en souriant.

''Et toi ? J'ai entendu par ci par là qu'Ethan Potter avait des vues sur toi. C'est vrai ? Demanda Dray.

-Tu l'as regardé ? Il me dévore du regard, c'est franchement facile à voir. C'est le cas, mais il peut toujours courir. Peut être pour une partie de jambe en l'air et encore.

-Ah, j'adore ta façon de voir la vie, ma chère.

-Ne te méprend pas, le sexe m'a toujours rendu plus paisible et j'ai vraiment besoin de cela maintenant. Mais il y a Olorin et… dit dans un chuchotement Lisah en tripotant sa boucle d'oreille.

-Ton mari. Ta boucle d'oreille, c'est comme des alliances non ? Et vu qu'elle a viré au noir, ça veut dire…

-Que sa moitié est morte, oui. Bien joué Blondie, tu es le premier à deviner juste. Principalement Olorin. Il a trois ans et il est traumatisé par ce qui lui est arrivé. Je n'arrive pas à l'apaiser même si je lui dis tous les soirs que je ne partirai pas, que je le protègerai qu'il pouvait compter sur moi…

-Que fait-il de ses journées ? Peut être que s'il était avec d'autres enfants de son âge… ça pourrait le faire s'ouvrir.

-J'y ai pensé Pérox. Mais les sorciers ne font pas des écoles maternelles… tout comme les elfes. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à être un objet de curiosité ou d'animosité.

-Et les muggles ? Il sera inconnu et…

-Il ne parle qu'elfique. Son blocage reste malgré tout…

-Okay. Et si il passait la moitié du temps dans une pré-école muggle… tu sais, à cet âge, les enfants baragouinent… et l'autre moitié du temps, il le passe avec nous. On lui enseignera les bases qu'on a apprise étant enfant, chacun son tour. Que ce soit ton père ou Henry, Noah, Herma et moi. Pourquoi ne pourra-t-il pas passer quelque temps avec sa tante aussi ? Il faut qu'il voie du monde, qui soit entouré !

-Mais il est entouré ! Tu supposes que je ne prends pas soin de lui ? S'écria la fille aux cheveux rouge.

-Tu es déprimée, Lisah. C'est un enfant et il a besoin de voir du monde. Crois-moi sur ce point, ça ne peut que l'aider. Il a peur des autres et les voit comme une menace alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne peut pas continuer à vivre comme ça ! Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu te débrouilles très bien, mais toi aussi tu as besoin de temps pour toi, pour faire ton deuil. Sinon, tu vas t'enfoncer loin dans les ténèbres et lui avec. ''

Lisah avait la bouche ouverte devant cette tirade du Blondinet. Il venait de lui lancé à la figure ce dont elle avait peur depuis quelques temps. Ce que personne n'avait osé lui faire. Ca faisait mal… vraiment mal.

''Tu es un bonne personne Lisah. Tu as juste besoin de temps à toi. Olorin est sauvé et tu es maintenant sa gardienne mais tu ne peux pas t'accrocher à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage parce que ça ne l'aidera pas. Il a besoin d'être un enfant avant tout. Il a besoin de sortir, de s'épanouir et petit à petit, il guérira. Et nous sommes là pour t'aider. Après tout, je suis son tonton maintenant. Je lui apprendrai à draguer et vu la tête qu'il a, il ira loin ce petit… fini Drake avec un sourire en entendant le petit rire qu'a laissé échapper la femme.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi, Blondie. C'est… intéressant. Merci.

-De quoi, dire la vérité ?

-D'être resté le même envers moi. Merci. Alors, dit moi, tu lui enseigneras quoi ? Demanda Lisah en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Les manières bien sur ! Il est bien prince, non ? Et l'Histoire aussi, manipuler le monde. Ce que tout bon garçon doit savoir !

-Par tout bon garçon, tu entends…

-Par exemple, Henry est un désastre de bonnes manières. Et niveau manipulation, ça frise le ridicule !

-La meilleure manipulation est celle que l'on ne voit pas Blondie. Et pour cela, Poussin excelle. Je vais me renseigner pour les pré-écoles… et organiser un emploi du temps pour le reste du temps. J'essaierai de lui lire une histoire le soir et qu'il passe du temps avec Vinny aussi. Il l'adore. Merci Blondie, tu mérites un gros bisou !

-Oh, de toi ma belle, c'est un vrai plaisir !''

.

-20 septembre 1976, salle de cours de Spencer Spencer-Morgan, 14h-

Le cours se passait comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire en silence et consciencieusement. Le professeur passait dans les rangs pour surveiller les potions et concentré sur sa tâche, il ne vit pas ce que James Potter fit. Le Griffindor lança une racine dans la potion de Severus Snape, sa Némésis. Le professeur Spencer Spencer lança des sortilèges de protections mais pour une quelconque raison, ils étaient inefficaces. Aussi, il ordonna aux élèves d'aller à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Et ce fut là que la potion explosa. L'enseignant se protégea le visage avec ses bras et lança un sortilège pour contenir l'explosion. Un peu tard certes mais il évita le pire. La potion avait un effet corrosif qui mangea ses couches de vêtements, révélant ses avants bras. La peau était irrégulière comme si elle avait été brûlée, gravement brulée. Les élèves étaient ébahis, certains reconnaissant ce genre de blessures choqués. Et il y avait Spencer. Qui était en colère. Et même pire qu'en colère. Il était furieux.

''Je n'imagine pas mon meilleur élève Severus Snape mettre une racine de gingembre dans l'antidote du cyanure puisqu'il connait les risques, siffla le professeur. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'un certain Mr Potter. Je vous banni de cette salle de classe pour toujours et maintenant, tous dehors avant que je vous tue accidentellement et que je me sers de vos viscères pour empoisonné vos camarades. DE-HORS !''

Les élèves s'enfuirent rapidement, oubliant même leurs affaires. Et plus personne ne vit le professeur Spencer pendant une semaine.

.

Dans la soirée, James alla voir son cousin adoré, Ethan Potter qui venait de finir sa journée. Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie. Mais il voulait des renseignements sur les étranges blessures du professeur Spencer. Et le plus merveilleux des professeurs de DADA pouvait forcément lui répondre.

''Hé bien, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Spencer avec des cicatrices lorsqu'on était enfermé. A la fin, je n'arrivais pas à très bien voir pour ma défense. Mais ce que tu me décris… c'est de la torture, James. Il a été torture et pas avec des petits sorts. Pour les potionistes, les mains sont tout. Pour comparer, pour les duellistes, le corps est tout pour eux James. Et je pense que le sort qu'il a reçu, je n'en suis pas sur vu que je n'ai pas vu les blessures, c'est un sort de magie noire…

-Bien sur que c'est un sort de magie noire, Ethan ! Il a été torturé !

-On peut être torturé avec un sort de magie blanche. La première chose que j'ai apprise dans la brigade des Aurors c'est que les sorts sont neutres et que ce sont les personnes qui décident des effets. C'est un sort qui dépèce, qui enlève la peau et qui brûle les muscles, d'où l'aspect de la peau. C'est extrêmement douloureux et la plupart du temps, le sort commence à grignoter le corps et personne n'y échappe. Comment as-tu…

-JAMES NATHANIEL POTTER ! MONTRE-TOI ESPECE DE CONNARD ! Lança une voix dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, James ? Redemanda Ethan.

-Rien du tout, Ethan ! C'était un accident ! S'exclama James, avant de sursauter en voyant son cousin Henry entrer, visiblement très en colère.

-Espèce de connard inconséquent… tu aurais pu tuer Spencer ou encore Severus ! Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as fait au moins ?

-Qu'a-t-il fait Henry ? Appuya Ethan.

-Il a mis une racine de gingembre dans l'antidote du cyanure. Mettant en danger tout le monde dans cette classe, humiliant Spencer et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il le savait pertinemment, Ethan. Et j'espère qu'il sera puni exemplairement pour cela, siffla Henry, le teint pâle et les lèvres pincées.

-Hey ! Je suis de TA famille et TU te retournes contre moi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Lança James, une mine boudeur sur la figure.

-Ecoute moi bien parce que je ne vais pas le répéter dans deux semaines. Tu n'es rien pour moi, rien qu'un lointain cousin. Spencer est mon monde, ma moitié, mon avenir. Et j'ai enfin un avenir alors ne vient pas m'amadouer avec l'excuse 'on est de la même famille' parce que ça ne fera que me mettre encore plus en colère. Et le dernier qui m'a vu en colère, il s'en souvient encore, fini Henry, le visage rouge.

-Je suis d'accord avec Henry. Ce que tu as fait est irresponsable James et cela mérite une punition. Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, tu me déçois beaucoup, confia le professeur de DADA. Tes parents seront prévenus. A-t-il eu une punition pour le moment ?

-Non, il est interdit de revenir en cours de potion, c'est tout, murmura l'amant de Spencer.

-Alors il aura un mois de retenu avec Mr Filch en plus et un devoir sur les conséquences de ces actes. Nous verrons ce que le directeur rajoutera.

-Mais c'est injuste ! Ethan, tu ne peux pas me faire cela ! S'écria James.

-L'année prochaine, tu seras adulte et en pleine capacité de tes moyens, James. Et, pour le moment, tu n'as rien d'un adulte. Si, c'est juste et attend de voir le courrier de tes parents. Maintenant, rentre dans ta salle commune. Et réfléchi à tes actes, bon sang de bois ! ''

James Potter parti en colère du bureau de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Même lui était du côté du nouveau. Tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Et ce n'était pas fini. Il reçu une gifle de la part de Lily et une autre de la part de Remus. Sirius lui dit 'je t'avais prévenu' et il reçu un autre mois de corvée par McGonagall. Qu'elle injustice !

Du côté du bureau du professeur de DADA, Ethan regardait Henry se calmer.

''Merci. De m'avoir soutenu, je veux dire.

-De rien. Ce que James a fait est répréhensible. Spencer va bien ?

-Il a été légèrement blessé mais rien de grave. Par contre, il a été humilié et cela, ça va mettre du temps à guérir. Et il va garder une sacrée rancœur. Et il sera encore plus dur envers les autres élèves. Mais bon, il s'en remettra, ça prendra juste du temps.

-Et pour ses… cicatrices ? C'était de la torture ?

-Oui, c'en était. Il a été capturé durant un mois par un cinglé… et… disons qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis, confia Henry Potter.

-Il était si calme pendant les trois jours qu'on a passé ensemble. Pour lui, ça devait ressembler à des vacances de luxe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh que oui. C'est pour cela qu'il était si zen. Bon. Encore merci, Ethan. Tu viens de remonter dans mon estime ! Lança le brun avant de partir.''

.

Le soir même dans les appartements des Spencer-Potter, ou Potter-Spencer ils n'ont pas encore décidé, Henry essayait en vain de détendre son amant. Il avait essayé les massages, les livres de potion, de faire des cabrioles, même des souvenirs, mais rien n'avait marché.

''Oui, je sais, c'était humiliant et en plus, complètement bidon Spence, mais il fallait bien cacher ton zoli petit tatouage qui… eh bien, est connoté. Les artéfacts ont fait cela, c'est comme ça et ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer.

-Ton … cousin, anciennement père, à mis en danger celui que j'étais. C'est certes compliqué… mais James n'a jamais été le plus inconscient. Ca a toujours été Sirius Black. Outre cela, il a désobéi et a mis en danger tout le monde et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, Henry. Oui, tout le monde à vu ces cicatrices qui sont fausse mais dans cette réalité, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, pour les autres, c'est avéré. Et maintenant, je suis l'horrible professeur de potion qui s'est fait torturé.

-Et tu as gagné en crédibilité envers les Slytherin et les Griffindors. Un mélange de peur et d'admiration…

-C'est exactement ce que les Deatheater ressentent !

-Ah, d'accord ! Oh, pitié, tu ne crois pas lui ressemble enfin !

-Par le prisme dont les autres le voit, eh bien si !

-Oh, pour une fois, tu es un crétin ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'useras pas de ce pouvoir à tes desseins. Maintenant, que veux-tu que je fasse pour te faire plaisir ?

-Rien. Juste… reste ici.

-Toujours.''

.

- 24 septembre 1976, bibliothèque de l'école, salle de travail, 17h-

Henry potassait les tonnes de livres que lui avait donnés Nathaniel. A côté de lui, Lily révisait ses cours de sortilèges, matière ou elle excellait. Tous les deux s'entendaient très bien, surtout en ce qui concernait les livres. Et tous les deux ne virent pas la nouvelle personne qui s'approcha d'eux.

''Hum… pardon ?

-Oh, Severus ! Dit Henry en le voyant. Salut ! Comment ça va ?

-He… Henry, Evans. Je voulais juste savoir comme le professeur Spencer allait, dit doucement le Slytherin.

-Allez, vient t'asseoir, si ça ne dérange pas Lily bien sur.

-Non, je ne veux pas déranger…

-Tu peux. Ca ne me dérange pas. Dit sèchement la rousse.

-Spencer va bien, il se remet doucement et il reviendra encore plus horrible qu'avant. Mais il n'arrête pas de faire plein d'éloge sur toi et il ne t'en veut pas, donc pas de quoi te faire du souci Severus, dit Henry avec un sourire.

-D'accord. Merci. Je vais m'en aller et…

-Tu sais que tu peux rester. On en fait que lire et… pourquoi es-tu gêné ? Parce que Lily est à Griffindor ?

-On était ami avant qu'il ne m'insulte, lâcha Lily.

-Ouch, c'est pas sympa ça, Severus.

-C'est la vie, on ne pouvait pas rester ami pour toujours Evans. Merci, mais j'ai des choses à faire. Au revoir.

-Je suppose qu'il y a une histoire là-dessous ? Demanda Henry une fois le Slytherin parti.

-Oui.

-Et tu ne vas pas me la raconter ?

-Non.

-Et tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ?

-Oui.

-A vos ordres Miss !''

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily repris la parole sans lever les yeux de son manuel.

''Merci de ne pas avoir insisté.

-De rien''

.

-Appartements Spencer-Potter, au même moment-

''Donc, il y a tout le nécessaire dans le sac. Hum, il se nourri exclusivement de céréales et de fruits pour le moment et il a un faible pour le chocolat. S'il a un mauvais rêve, il faudra que tu le câlines. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes mais tu dois le faire. Il aime les histoires le soir pour s'endormir. J'ai mis plusieurs habits différents au cas où et…

-Lisah, j'ai eu trois enfants en bas âge en même temps. Je pense que je vais m'en sortir avec ce petit bout là, souffla Spencer. C'est la première fois que tu te sépares de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Un peu oui. Tu prendras soin de lui ? Il ne lui arrivera rien ? Tu n'agiras pas comme tu agis avec les autres élèves ?

-Il a trois ans, bien sur que ça ne sera pas comme les crétins qui habitent dans cette soi-disant école. Maintenant, tu vas te rendre à cette réunion, à Lipuli, puis à celle de Ministère. Et il y aura Henry qui s'en occupera aussi alors, il n'y aura pas de problème. Hein Olorin ?

-**Tu reviendras**_ ? _Murmura le petit enfant.

-Oui Trésor, je reviendrai dans deux jours. Et tu vas bien t'amuser avec Grand'pa et Henry. Et demain, Noah t'emmènera te promener dehors, dit Lisah en se mettant à la hauteur du petit garçon.

-**Alors je serai gentil. Tu me manqueras**_._

-Toi aussi tu me manqueras, dit Lisah en le prenant dans ses bras. Aller, je m'en vais maintenant avant de ne plus pouvoir. Sois gentil ! Et je parle de toi, Papa ! ''

Elle partie rapidement avant de changer d'avis. Des réunions interminables de politiques et de défense l'attendaient, cela faisait parti de ses devoirs. Et elle avait hâte que cela se termine.

Dans l'appartement qu'elle avait laissé, Olorin regardait Spencer avec de grands yeux interrogatifs. Il demanda à monter dans ses bras pour prendre de la hauteur.

''Alors, qu'allons-nous faire mon Petit ? Tu veux peut être manger ? Ouai, l'elfique et moi, ça fait deux. Tu ne veux pas parler anglais ?

-**Non**.

-Bien sur. J'ai vu que tu avais un jeu de construction, tu veux y jouer ?

-**Oui.**

-Alors, allons-y. ''

Spencer se mit par terre et aida le petit homme à construire des formes. Olorin était adorable, même pour lui. Il écoutait, demandait peu de choses et était intelligent. Et voir sa fille agir en vraie mère poule, ça le faisait rire. Ca rappelait aussi au professeur de bons souvenirs. Lorsqu'il jouait avec ses jumeaux du même âge, avec leur sourire indélébile. Les enfants étaient si innocents. Comment pouvaient-ils mal tourner ?

Lorsque Henry rentra, il vit la personne de sa vie assise par terre à regarder Olorin jouer avec des cubes. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres et l'aidait même sans rechigner. On avait beau dire, mais Spencer était un bon père.

''Hey. Coucou Olorin ! Alors, tu restes avec nous ?

-**Oui, mais Lena va revenir me chercher !**

-J'en suis persuadé. Salut Spence. Plongé dans les souvenirs de ta jeunesse ?

-Bien sur, lorsque tu n'étais un bébé criard. C'était le bon vieux temps… ''

Ils restèrent un bon moment part terre à regarder Olorin construire ce qu'il voulait construire. C'était adorable et passionnant. Lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à faire comme il le voulait, il changeait de tactique sans jamais s'énerver.

''Tu veux des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Spencer.

-Je ne te l'ai jamais caché, Spence. Mais, plus tard. Je viens de commencer mes études et je voudrais être là pour les voir grandir. Si ça te dérange pas d'attendre un peu.

-Il faudra bien un moment pour me remettre des trois premiers avant d'attaque l'autre fournée, dit philosophiquement le professeur.

-Ca me convient.

-Et tu veux surtout un monde relativement en paix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, surtout. ''

Il y eu un silence entrecoupé des bruits des cubes en bois d'Olorin.

''Tu veux combattre, Trésor ? ''

Clac. Clac. Clac.

''Je veux en finir au plus vite.''

Clac. Clac. Clac.

''C'est un oui ?''

Clac. Clac. Clac.

''C'est un oui. Et je sais que toi aussi.''

Clac. Clac. Clac.

''Où tu iras j'irai, dit Spencer en penchant la tête vers son amant.''

Clac. Clac.

''**De quoi vous parlez ?** Demanda Olorin.

-De chose de grand, Olorin, résuma Henry. Tu veux manger ?

-**Oui. Des fruits et des céréales, avec du yaourt aussi. Dit, vous n'allez pas partir, hein ?**

-Non, nous n'allons nulle part, sweetie.

-**Je préfère ça ! J'vous aime bien alors je préfère ça !**

-Moi aussi je t'aime, sweetie. Allons te préparer à manger, ensuite au bain et je te raconterai la merveilleuse histoire d'un étudiant qui a réussit à sauver une damoiselle de détresse ! Lança Henry.

-Quels clichés. Je lui lirai la recette du Felix Felicis, ça l'instruira au moins !

-Bien sur Chéri, bien sur. L'écoute pas Olorin, il est dingo.

-Je t'ai entendu ! Ne le retourne pas contre moi, c'est mon petit fils !''

Pour toute réponse, Henry lui tira la langue, prit la main d'Olorin et l'entraina dans la cuisine aménagée des appartements. Une fois le repas prit, Potter lui donna le bain, Spencer l'habilla de sa tunique et de son short (pyjama elfique) et l'amena dans la chambre juste à côté de celle qu'il partageait avec son compagnon. Il le borda et laissa Henry raconter sa stupide histoire, qui se trouvait être celle de sa seconde année, version édulcorée et rapide. Puis, alors que le petit s'endormait, Spencer raconta la merveilleuse histoire de la fabrication du Felix Felicis. Ce qui fini d'achever Olorin. Et fit glousser Henry.

''Pas de commentaire !''

Potter mima sa bouche fermée et cadenassée avant de partir dans une pièce et rire un bon coup. Spencer était un bon père et sera excellent plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il était un incroyable grand-père.

.

-30 septembre 1976, Bureau du directeur 11h-

James était nerveux. Aujourd'hui, il devait présenter des excuses au professeur Spencer pour ce qu'il avait fait. A force de se faire disputer par tout le monde (vraiment tout le monde, même des premières années), il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait agit par pure jalousie, incompétence et inconscience. Après cette journée, Lily était encore plus en colère contre lui, Remus ne lui parlait plus et Sirius… eh bien, Sirius s'était détourné de lui. Et ses parents… il ne les avait jamais vus aussi en colère.

A force de réfléchir, il avait compris qu'il avait mal agit et qu'il devait présenter ses plus plates excuses. Il avait eu quatre mois de diverses retenues, cents points d'enlevés au sablier des Griffindors et il n'aurait plus le droit à l'enseignement des potions. Sans compter les devoirs en plus et les différentes corvées humiliantes.

''Je voudrais vous présentez mes excuses, professeur Spencer pour mon geste et je peux vous promettre que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner.

-Non. Sur ce, j'ai des copies à corriger. Mr le Directeur, Mr et Mrs Potter, Henry. ''

Et il partit. Au moins, il n'y avait pas eu de morts.

''Et comment mon fils va-t-il passé ses NEWTs de Potion ? Interrogea Daphné.

-Il travaillera tout seul. Mais croyez moi, lorsqu'il dit cela, il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole. Je n'ai toujours pas le droit d'entrer dans sa salle de classe. Lorsqu'on est banni, c'est pour la vie, rajouta Henry.

-Je voudrais aussi te présenter des excuses Henry. Je n'aurais pas du agir et parler comme je te l'ai fait et j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

-Non. Je dois travailler les livres que tu m'as donné Nathan. Je te rendrai mon devoir demain, signifia Henry.

-Tu as encore une semaine !

-Mais je l'ai presque fini. A moins que ça ne dérange dans ce cas…

-Non, c'est juste que tu travailles très vite !

-Hé bien, j'ai déjà eu affaire à beaucoup de sorts de guérissons alors je suis en terrain connu. Daphné, Nathan, Mr le Directeur, passez une bonne journée.

-Pouvez-vous dire à Lisah de passer aujourd'hui à mon bureau. J'ai un livre pour elle, intervint le directeur.

-Et peux-tu dire à Herma qu'elle à son vendredi ? Demanda Daphné. Nous faisons l'inventaire.

-Bien sur. Passez une bonne journée !''

La brouille était effective entre Henry et James Potter. Qui sait lorsqu'elle se terminera, si elle se termine ?

.

-08 octobre 1976, cabane hantée près de Hogsmeade, 21h-

Le quatuor était réuni pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Même brouillés, il était hors de question qu'un de leur membre traverse cette horrible chose tout seul. Ils n'avaient pas appris à devenir Animagus pour rien et cette nuit était la seconde nuit qu'ils passèrent avec Remus (et son petit problème de poil menstruel)

Seulement, quelqu'un d'autre s'était invité à cette petite soirée prévue de longue date. Ce quelqu'un était Henry Potter, qui arriva comme un cheveu sur une soupe. Il semblait surpris de voir trois autres personnes ici et les questionna directement.

''Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Lança Henry.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Lança James.''

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, le souffle court pour James et un air froid pour Henry avant de reprendre la parole.

''C'est pas tes affaires ! Dirent-ils tous les deux.''

* * *

**Yoru** : Voilà, fini ! Oui, je sais, James est détestable. Mais il était fils unique, chéri comme décrit dans les livres et paf, un inconnu de la même famille passe beaucoup de temps avec son père, ses meilleurs amis sont aussi de son côté et même son oncle ! Pour un adolescent, ça ne serait guère étonnant qu'il réagisse comme ça, même si c'est vraiment enfantin. Mais ça va s'arranger, il va juste grandir.

Blondie est de retour ! Ses frasques seront pour la prochaine fois par contre, tout comme celle d'Herma avec Jude et Eli. Et Olorin… eh eh, Spencer en Grand père et Lisah totalement paniquée à l'idée de se séparer de son petit. J'espère avoir été claire dans les explications par contre, posez moi les questions qui vous dérange si vous le souhaitez.

* * *

**Adenoide** : merci d'avoir repéré mon erreur ! Je l'ai corrigé de suite. Oui, les persos n'ont pas la vie facile mais maintenant, ça ira mieux, ça sera bien plus calme. Merci pour ton mot et à bientôt !

**Lola** : oui, ce n'était guère difficile de deviné, c'est vrai. Merci pour ton mot et à bientôt !

* * *

Merci à** lilou5701 et Darkas Lys **pour leurs mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	20. Chapitre XI

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Pour une fois depuis longtemps, je suis en retard. La fin du semestre a été mouvementé, avec les contrôles finaux, terminer les dossiers… en bref, je dors peu depuis deux semaines. Le prochain sera à l'heure tout comme les autres. Et je vous prie de m'excuser ce retard par ailleurs.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XI :**

**Octobre 1976, partie 1.**

**.**

« _En disant deux fois pardon, tu ne pardonnes pas deux fois, mais tu rends le pardon plus solide_ »

William Shakespeare, extrait de _La vie et la mort du roi Richard II_.

.

« _Il n'y a que le premier pas qui compte _»

Citation de Marie du Deffand.

.

_''Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Lança Henry._

_-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Lança James.''_

_Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, le souffle court pour James et un air froid pour Henry avant de reprendre la parole._

_''C'est pas tes affaires ! Dirent-ils tous les deux.''_

.

-08 octobre 1976, cabane hantée près de Hogsmeade, 21h05-

Les trois autres garçons, Remus, Sirius et Peter, regardèrent les deux cousins camper sur leurs positions. Personne ne parla avant Remus Lupin.

''Henry, que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais… aie…

-Ah oui, pourquoi je suis là. Hum, Spence a inventé une potion pour toi et il se demandait si tu pouvais la tester…

-Ce salopard veut se servir de mon ami pour ses expériences ? Lança James.

-Non, ça a été déjà testé mais comme c'est la première fois pour Remus… bref, ça t'aidera pour tes transformations.

-Tu… tu es au courant ? Murmura Lupin.

-J'appartiens au peuple des elfes, Remus. On apprend à reconnaitre les vampires très rapidement. Les lycans ont la même aura, c'est pour cela que oui, on le sait. Cette potion enfermera l'instinct du loup… tu te transformeras en lycan mais tu garderas ta conscience, expliqua Henry. C'est entièrement ton choix…

-Je veux la prendre. Je ne veux pas être un danger pour n'importe qui, dit durement le préfet de Griffindor. Et je te fais confiance, ainsi qu'au professeur Spencer.

-Bien. J'ignore ce que vous faites ici et vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire. En plus, personne ne sait que je devrais être ici, à part Dumbledore. Je ne dirai rien mais soyez prudent. Pensez aux conséquences de vos actes. Et… amusez-vous bien. Remus, je t'apporterai une potion de soin elfique demain matin, de la part de Lisah. Ca te remettra d'aplomb plus rapidement. Sur ce, bonne soirée Remus, Sirius et Peter.''

Et Henry Potter se retira, en ignorant son cousin qui était bouche ouverte. Ca lui fera les pieds tient. Il se retira dans ses appartements pour remercier comme il se doit Spencer. Il fera semblant de s'intéresser aux potions.

Du côté de la cabane hurlante, Remus Lupin prit la potion. Il l'avala cul sec sans faire la moindre grimace. Lorsque la transformation commença, il eut mal. Comme d'habitude. Mais lorsqu'il se transforma totalement en lycan, il avait la conscience claire. Le loup sauvage n'était plus là.

A ses côtés, il y a avait ses trois meilleurs amis. Qui avaient appris à être Animagus à l'âge de quinze ans. Ils étaient formidables, toujours présents quoiqu'il arrive. Remus vit Sirius se transformer en un grand chien, mince et avec une fourrure noire comme la nuit. Peter fut le plus petit animal, un rat qui sauta sur le chien dès qu'il fut transformé. Et enfin, James, qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Un magnifique cerf apparu. Un cerf qui pouvait sourire.

Ils s'amusèrent toute la nuit à courir, à se poursuivre. Sirius, James et Remus firent la course et Peter fut l'arbitre. Il y eut aussi une partie de cache-cache. Peter gagna haut la main. Ils croisèrent des licornes qui s'enfuirent rapidement et d'autres animaux. Et surtout, Remus pouvait regarder la lune sans en avoir un peur bleue. Oh, il avait encore peur, parce qu'il continuerait de se transformer tous les mois, mais il avait _conscience_. Et ça, c'était un merveilleux cadeau. Parce qu'il pouvait se souvenir de cette nuit merveilleuse et qu'il n'était plus un danger maintenant.

Lorsqu'il se retransforma à nouveau, il pleura. De soulagement principalement, de joie aussi. N'importe qui serait heureux d'avoir des amis aussi formidable. N'importe qui serait reconnaissant. Enfin un peu de lumière dans un monde de ténèbres.

.

-09 octobre 1976, appartements Spencer/Potter, 6h-

James venait de quitter ses amis. Sirius et Peter étaient allés dormir pour récupérer un peu de leur nuit blanche. Au mois de septembre, le lycan avait faillit leur échapper plusieurs fois. Et il avait aussi faillit leur faire du mal. Remus de ne l'avait pas su, sinon il aurait culpabilisé. Mais c'était dangereux pour tous.

James connaissait Remus Lupin depuis maintenant cinq ans. Au départ, il était timide et passait son temps à la bibliothèque. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il était devenu ami avec Lily. Et petit à petit, Sirius et Lui avait fini par briser la carapace de Remus et devenir ami avec lui. Peter, le petit qui était tout seul, s'accola à eux au bout d'une année de vie commune.

Et Remus, un beau jour de troisième année, leur dit doucement pourquoi il disparaissait une fois par mois. Sirius lui avait répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas bêtes, que tous les trois savaient ce qu'il avait. Remus avait été paniqué, a tel point qu'il avait fait une crise d'apoplexie. Les trois autres l'avaient réconforté doucement. Et ils avaient décidé d'apprendre à devenir Animagus, pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Et ils avaient réussi. Et aujourd'hui, Remus était apaisé, de ne plus être un danger. Grace à son cousin qu'il avait malmené. Et au professeur qu'il avait humilié.

Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie, James Nathaniel Potter se traita d'imbécile. Quelqu'un marchait sur ses plates bandes et lui, il se comportait comme un enfant. Un enfant particulièrement infantile. Alors qu'il était pratiquement un adulte. Peut être que c'était pour cela que Lily ne voulait pas de lui. Que Remus et Sirius ne lui parlait plus comme avant. Que Peter ne le suivait plus.

Quelqu'un marchait sur ses plates bandes sauf qu'il n'avait pas de plates bandes. Il avait une famille. Qui venait de s'agrandir. Et les nouveaux avaient été gentils et ne lui avaient rien fait. Maintenant, James espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour rattraper ses conneries. En tout cas, il n'était jamais trop tard pour présenter ses excuses. Encore et encore.

Alors, il frappa à la porte des appartements du professeur Spencer et pria pour que ce soit son cousin et non pas l'enseignant qui ouvrit. Sa prière fut exaucée. Henry Potter, le cheveu en pétard, à moitié habillé et baillant aux corneilles ouvrit la porte de sa maison.

''Quoi encore ? Lâcha Henry. Pour m'insulter, tu ne peux pas attendre une heure décente ? ''

James fit une moue contrite, accusant le coup comme à son habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas agir comme à son habitude. Il allait changer.

''Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. Et vous remercier, toi et le professeur Spencer pour ce que vous avez fait pour Remus.

-Il faudrait vraiment que tu te rendes compte que tu n'es pas le centre du monde, James. Remus est mon ami et c'est pour cela que Spence a fait la potion. Autre chose ?

-Oui. Je suis désolé de mon comportement. Je ne suis qu'un idiot et je compte te prouver que je suis autre que cela. Je propose… non, j'aimerai qu'on devienne amis. Si tu le veux bien sur.''

Henry observa son cousin. Il était épuisé, ça se voyait dans ses yeux mais également plein d'espoir lorsqu'il le regardait. Il venait de présenter de véritables excuses et avait fait un pas en avant. Comment refuser, comment pouvait-il refuser ce qu'il voulait ?

''Je suis Henry, ton cousin. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

-Je suis James, moi de même.

-Et celui qui grogne c'est Spencer, ma moitié. Par contre, pour lui, c'est fichu. Il ne t'aimera jamais.

-Tant qu'il peut me supporter, je le supporterai, dit avec philosophie James. Qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il aide Remus ?

-J'ai du l'écouter parler de potion pendant des heures… une torture comme je n'en ai jamais connu, plaisanta Henry.

-Eh bien, merci. Je vais aller dormir, encore heureux que c'est samedi !

-Remus a de la chance d'avoir des amis si dévoués. La prochaine fois, je pourrai vous donner une potion elfique. Elle vous fait passer une journée mais il faudra bien dormir la nuit d'après.

-Merci Henry.

-Et, tu fais quoi samedi prochain ? T'aimerais qu'on passe la journée à se connaitre ?

-Volontiers. Je te ferais visiter Hogwart ! Lança James.

-J'adorerai ! Passe une bonne journée, dit Henry, tout sourire.

-Toi aussi.''

Il ferma doucement la porte et se retourna pour voir une tasse de café devant lui. Elle était tenue par une main, liée à un bras et, oh miracle, le bras était rattaché à un corps ! Il prit la tasse, en bu quelques gorgées et sourit de contentement.

''Tout compte fait, mes conseils ne sont pas si mauvais !

-Je te l'ai toujours dit chéri ! Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui ? Demanda Spencer juste avant d'embrasser son amant. Où veux-tu aller ?

-Paris me semble être une merveilleuse destination pour un week end. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Où tu iras j'irai. Tu veux que je te fasse à manger ?''

Henry rit à gorge déployée. Spencer, faire à manger. Une nouvelle sorte de torture.

''Par pitié non. Je n'y survivrai pas !

-Etrange pour un gars qui a pour surnom le Survivant.

-Oh, la ferme ! Je vais préparer à manger et toi, tu vas prendre une douche.

-Non, je vais te regarder. Te voir évolué dans la cuisine est toujours plaisant à regarder.

-Un compliment ? Tout seul ? Sans sarcasme ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

-Oui, un compliment. Profite en, crétin, car il n'y en aura pas un autre avant longtemps ! Dit doucement Spencer.

-Ah, je préfère ! Tu m'as fait peur, Spence ! Bon, tu veux quoi à manger ? ''

Ils passèrent le week end ensemble, loin d'Hogwart et de leur travail. Ce voyage leur a permis de tout remettre à plat et de rendre Henry encore plus heureux. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de valeur. Il passa la plus belle journée de sa vie depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici !

.

-16 octobre 1976, chambre privée de Lisah Morgan, 18h-

''Lisah ! J'peux entrer ? Cria Sirius à l'entrée de ses appartements.

-Ouai ! Lança la femme quelques secondes plus tard. J'arrive ! ''

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et le laissa passer. La chambre était silencieuse… et en désordre. C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds et il fut impressionné par la grandeur des pièces et le bazar qui y régnait.

''T'es où ?

-J'arrive ! C'est si pressé que cela ? ''

Elle arriva. A moitié nue, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Sirius Black était attiré par les femmes, les belles femmes bien gaulées. Mais jamais il n'avait été attiré par Lisah, jamais au grand jamais. Parce qu'elle lui faisait un peu peur et qu'il l'estimait. Même là alors qu'elle se baladait habillé en tout et pour tout d'une culotte.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la fille en fouinant dans on armoire.

-Ca te dérangerai de t'habiller ?

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu sors vraiment avec Ethan ce soir ?

-C'est exact. J'espère qu'il se rend bien compte qu'il n'y aura pas de seconde chance. Ca te dérange ?

-Non, c'est juste … étrange. Pourquoi est-ce que tu jettes des vêtements partout ?

-Pour les retrouver plus vite ! Répondit Lisah. J'ai besoin de sexe. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre ça. Et il m'a l'air d'être un bon partenaire. De quoi veux-tu réellement me parler, Sirius ?

-Tu ne parles jamais de ta mère. Ta vraie mère. Comment était-elle ?

-Une cinglée qui aimait massacrer les autres. Elle a eu la bonne idée de ne pas nous rencontrer. Ma mère est donc mon père et Mama bien sur. Mais papa nous a élevé tous les trois en étant à la fois notre père et notre mère, répondit sincèrement Lisah en tirant victorieusement un bout de tissu blanc. Ah, voici le dessous. Tu as des problèmes avec ta mère ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais je me suis enfui de chez moi cet été. Ma mère… à partir du moment où je n'étais pas comme elle le souhaitait, elle ne m'a pas aimé. Elle m'a déshérité il y a peu.

-Et… ? Oh chouette, je croyais avoir perdu cette robe ! Mais où est celle en mousseline…

-Je m'y attendais, c'est vrai. Et tant mieux à vrai dire. Mais… elle a dit des choses blessantes. Qu'elle aurait du me tuer pour ne pas à avoir à affronter les médisances.

-Et … ? Oh, les jolis talons en satin ! Mais où est cette satanée robe ?

-Elle… elle a dit qu'elle avait mit un contrat sur ma tête… murmura le Griffindor.

-Hein ? Excuse-moi, j'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu étais une cible pour les chasseurs de primes. Envoyés par ta mère.

-C'est le cas. Comment peut-elle me haïr à ce point ?

-Elle est folle, laisse couler. Tu es en sécurité pour le moment, on se chargera de ça plus tard. Et puis, tu as une famille non ? Si tu leur en parlais ? Ah, ah ! Je te tiens !

-Je ne voudrai pas les ennuyer. Je suppose que tu as raison, je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter maintenant, je suis protégé.

-Voilà ! Bon, tu peux m'aider à m'habiller maintenant ? Remonte juste la fermeture éclair… le truc argent. Tu remontes jusqu'en haut et…

-C'est pratique ce truc. C'est muggle ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ''

Lisah avait revêtu une robe beige en mousseline et dentelle. Elle se terminait au dessus du genou et avait les manches mi longues. Ses cheveux étaient déjà coiffés, grace à Herma qui était passé plutôt et elle était maquillée. Elle mit ses bas et les accrocha et prit les chaussures en satin qu'elle avait retrouvé.

''Tu ne vas pas avoir froid avec tout cela ? Demanda Sirius en fouinant pour trouver un manteau, qu'une fois trouver il lança.

-Hey, ça va bien ensemble ça. Merci, tu es de bon conseil. Bon, je suis en retard, c'est parfait. Passe une bonne soirée Sirius !

-Ouai, toi aussi !''

Sirius la passa avec Lily. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé tous les deux tous seuls. C'était chose faites maintenant. James passait la journée avec Henry, Remus faisait travailler Peter. Tout le monde était occupé.

Lisah alla doucement vers le hall d'entrée de l'école de magie. Elle avait accepté l'invitation à diner du professeur Potter au bout de quelques jours, juste pour voir. Il fallait avancer dans la vie pour ne pas s'écrouler, pensait-elle. Et elle se promit de garder le sourire ce soir, coute que coute.

''Tu es en retard. Je n'aime pas cela.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, dit doucement Lisah. Et une dame doit savoir faire son entrée. Où allons-nous ?

-A Londres. Je nous ferai transplaner. Allons-y.''

Garde ton sourire, garde ton sourire. Ce n'est qu'une soirée et tu as vécu pire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le couple arriva devant un restaurant, _En enfer_, caché entre deux boutiques. Ethan prit galamment la porte et laissa passer son rendez-vous. Une personne les attendait déjà pour les mener à leur table. L'homme fut gentleman avec la femme. Tirant sa chaise, lui prenant son manteau. Tout compte fait, ça n'annonçait bien.

''Que prendrons Messieurs Dame ? Demanda le serveur.

-Je prendrai une entrée de fruits de mer, une côte de bœuf avec des pommes de terre, et en dessert… hum, un cheescake. Et une Bièraubeurre aussi. La dame prendra une salade en entrée, un loup de mer avec des légumes et une salade de fruit. Et un jus de citrouille.

-La dame prendra ce qu'elle décidera de prendre, Monsieur, répondit doucement Lisah. Du saumon en entrée, un tournedos avec un risotto et en dessert, un part de gâteau au chocolat. Non, retient Lisah, deux parts. Je vous remercie.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on m'humilie comme ça, Lisah, rétorqua froidement l'Auror.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me dise quoi manger, au moins, on est deux. Qu'as-tu à raconter de nouveau ? Demanda la fille en souriant.

-Je passe une mauvaise soirée pour le moment.

-Eh bé, ça promet.

-J'aime les cheveux courts, tu devrais te les faire couper. Et avec une couleur moins criarde aussi. Je ne sors qu'avec des femmes bien sur leur personne.

-Eh bé, ça promet. Ah, merci. C'est du rapide dit donc !

-Je vous en prie, Madame.

-Par pitié, pour votre pourboire, c'est Mademoiselle.

-Entendu Mademoiselle. Monsieur, salua le serveur. ''

L'entrée fut dégustée dans le silence. Arriva le plat de résistance. Et avec lui, une femme, de grande taille aux cheveux courts bouclés et blond, habillé d'une petite robe noire. Elle était vraiment belle mais ce soir là, son visage était déformé par la colère.

''Ah, Môsieur daigne se montrer ! Et avec une pouffe en plus ! Elle a quel âge ? 15 ans ?

-Livie, voyons, ce ne sont pas des manières ! S'exclama Ethan.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ducon !

-Mais calme toi voyons ! Tu te donnes en scène et tu sais que je déteste cela !

-A peine tu m'as largué et tu te dégotes une plus jeune ! Moche en plus ! Espèce de salopard…

-Il me semble que tu t'es vite réconcilié avec ton ex lorsque j'ai été capturé par Voldemort ! Cria Ethan.

-Ne-prononce-pas-son-nom ! ''

Et ce fut un déballage de leur vie commune de trois semaines qui commença en direct dans le restaurant _En enfer_. Au moins, ça divertissait le repas de Lisah Morgan. Elle dégusta tranquillement sa viande et son risotto sous les cris de l'ancien couple. Lécha même son doigt de sauce.

''Votre Majesté ? Commença un elfe, un nouvel arrivant dans ce cirque.

-Mouai ? Répondit-elle la bouche pleine.

-**Cal Wirilome demande audition, votre Majesté.**

**-Audition ? La sœur de la garce ? Vraiment ? **

**-C'est bien elle, un de nos gardes l'a reconnue. Que devons-nous faire ? **

**-Hum… réfléchi Lisah. Mettez là dans le salon vert. Je l'interrogerai moi-même. Que la Reine ne s'approche pas d'elle. Dites à Vinyan…**

**-Le lieutenant Elendil est présent et se charge de protéger la Reine, votre Altesse. Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous changer.**

**-Merci… Tana. C'est bien cela ?**

**-Oui, votre Altesse.**''

L'elfe se retira lorsque le serveur revint.

''Cela vous a-t-il plu ?

-C'était parfait, merci. Mes compliments au chef. Pouvez-vous apporter l'addition et emballer mon dessert, je vous prie ?

-Cela est possible Mademoiselle. Autre chose ? Dit le serveur en haussant quelque peu la voix pour couvrir les cris des deux autres.

-Oui. Où sont les toilettes ?

-Au fond, à gauche. Je reviens de suite.

-Merci. Ah, au fait, vous pouvez… omettre de lui dire que j'ai payé. Ca vous fera un bon pourboire ! ''

Elle se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à son rendez-vous et parti vers les toilettes. Elle se changea rapidement en tenue elfique et retourna à sa table. Lisah paya l'addition pour tous les deux, remercia le serveur qui lui apporta ses desserts et parti. Elle demanda à un des elfes de compter combien de temps s'écoulera entre sa sortie et la réalisation d'Ethan Potter. Une soirée catastrophique à tout point de vue.

La rencontre entre les deux elfes ne fut point intéressant, la sœur expliquant pourquoi elle s'était fourvoyée et demandant grace. Rien de bien instructif.

C'était la première fois que Lisah mettait les pieds au palais depuis la mort de son mari. Ce n'était pas agréable. Et pas agréable était un euphémisme.

Dans le couloir menant à la galerie, elle vit la Reine Melda. Magnifique, comme à son habitude. Celle-ci sourie tendrement en voyant sa bru.

''Ma chérie.**Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer voyons !**

**-Je crois qu'au contraire c'était le bon choix, Melda. Comment ça se passe ?**

**-Bien. Le peuple est heureux alors que demander de plus ! Et Elyon… il se remet doucement. **

**-Toujours…**

**-Toujours dans le coma, oui. Ma chérie, je suis peut être devenue Reine mais je n'ai rien perdu de mes pouvoirs. Et je puis t'assurer que ton avenir est radieux. Garde espoir**_**,**_ dit la reine en embrassant sa belle-fille. Passe une bonne soirée, Elena. ''

La Reine s'en alla en laissant hébétée Lisah dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers la galerie des portraits de la famille Daimonia. Et s'assit devant un portrait spécifique. Un souvenir heureux.

''Tu es tellement prévisible, chuchota quelqu'un.

-Il le faut pour me trouver. Que fais-tu ici, Poussin ?

-Bah, après la journée avec James, qui soit dit en passant s'est bien passée, j'ai reçu un message d'Aira qui me demandait de passer. Et voilà. Pourquoi viens-tu ici si ça te fait si mal ?

-Pour me rappeler que je suis vivante. Mais il est temps de rentrer maintenant, dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons, murmura Elena.

-Oui, rentrons.''

Henry aida Lisah à se lever et lui prit galamment le bras.

''Au fait, comment c'est passé ta soirée ?

-Imagine une soirée catastrophique, multiplie par quatre et tu obtiendras le dixième de ce que j'ai vécu.

-Ah, tant que ça ?

-Et plus encore… ''

Ila allèrent voir tous les deux maitre Aira. Là encore, c'était la première fois que Lisah le voyait depuis sa mort. Il l'engueula pour la forme, lui dit qu'il fallait courir tous les matins et qu'elle allait le payer avant de l'enlacer et de lui dire qu'il était fier d'être. Et elle sourie.

La fille raccompagna son ami dans son appartement. Ils entendirent tout deux un rire, puissant, guttural… celui de Spencer Spencer. Qui nous faisait une crise de fou rire. Henry souhaita une bonne nuit à la fille et rentra dans ses quartiers. Et il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre son amant.

.

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle commune des Griffindors, Lisah essayait d'expliquer à James que son cousin, Ethan, n'était qu'un gros crétin. Difficile. Et voué à l'échec. Mais elle eut une bonne distraction.

''Hey, je te ramène ton petit, dit Drake, Olorin dans ses bras.

-Merci. Il a été gentil ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant à son tour.

-Comme toujours. Un vrai petit ange, dont on a du mal à comprendre les paroles mais sinon, il ne te ressemble pas du tout !

-Comme c'est adorable ! Ah, tant que je tiens … arrête de faire des clins d'œil ! Tu voudrais devenir le parrain de l'ange ?

-Quoi ? S'exclama Dray, au bout de quelques instant. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Henry ?

-Tu me parais le plus qualifié, Blondi. Et ton frère a de grandes qualités, mais toi aussi. Réfléchi-y, Dray. Et passe une bonne nuit, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. ''

Cela assomma le Potter blond. Il s'effondra sur le canapé, juste à côté de Sirius Black. Et il y resta une bonne demi-heure à ne rien faire. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se risqua à le secouer un peu.

''Ben Blondie, c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça !

-Elle… elle vient de me demander de… de devenir le parrain du petit.

-Et ? Rien d'étonnant à cela. Tu es génial avec lui. Allez Blondie, remets-toi ! Lança Henry.

-Mais… pourquoi pas toi ? Je veux dire… tu es, eh bien, Henry.

-Et tu es Drake. Mon frère. Tu ne peux être qu'exceptionnel ! Aller, remets-toi. J'avais prévu d'aller voir Herma, tu veux venir ?

-Pourquoi t'es pas avec Spencer ?

-Il est encore mort de rire. Je vais le laisser se calmer.

-Le professeur Spencer… rie ? Demanda James.

-Avec le récit d'Ethan, il est plus que mort de rire ! Répondit Henry. Crois-moi, ça vaut le détour ! Aller, au quartier général des Ravenclaw !

-Oui, il y a trop de rouge ici ! Salut les petits !''

Ils s'en allèrent bras dessus, bras dessous vers une autre aile du château. Ils ne virent donc pas Sirius leur courir après et les rattraper rapidement.

''Hey ! Attendez !

-Oui Sirius ? Que veux-tu ? Demanda Henry.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Quoi donc, petit, intervint Drake.

-Vous êtes si différents ! Je veux dire, comment pouvez-vous vous entendre là alors que vous passez votre temps à vous disputer ! Comment rendez-vous cela possible ?''

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant de sourire. Les choses avançaient doucement mais surement.

''Nous sommes différents. C'est une réalité, commença Drake.

-Néanmoins, c'est mon petit frère, je m'occupe de lui depuis tout petit. On a partagé pleins de choses. Et même si tu nous vois différents, nous sommes très semblables, continua son grand frère.

-Je peux compter sur lui. C'est ce qui s'appelle la famille.

-Même si la famille peut être cruelle, nous savons sur qui compter, raffermit Henry.

-C'est mon meilleur ami.

-C'est mon tit frère adoré que j'adore ennuyer. Avons-nous répondu, Sirius ?

-Oui, répondit doucement Sirius. Merci. Passez une bonne nuit !

-Oh, elle sera très bonne ! Lança Drake, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-C'est même sur, Spence est de bonne humeur. Je vais en profiter ! Dit Henry avant de tourner le dos au Griffindor et de partir.

-Ne me parle pas de sexe. Surtout avec Spencer…

-Ben, sexe et Spencer seront toujours liés pour moi ! Alors, prépare tes chastes oreilles Blondie !

-Oooooooooh, joie. ''

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle commune des Ravenclaw. Herma était en train de lire tranquillement dans la salle vide, auprès de la cheminé, Elwen sur ses genoux. Elle ne leva pas les yeux de son livre mais salua ses deux frères.

'' Ca me fera toujours flipper ! Lança Drake avant d'embrasser sa sœur sur le haut de son crâne.

-Bah, c'est dans son caractère, dit avec un ton fataliste le plus vieux des Potter présent.

-Mon livre est plus intéressant que vous deux réunis, murmura Herma.

-Ouch ! Dirent les deux frères.

-Drake, laisse Elijah tranquille. Je me fiche de la tradition, laisse le tranquille. Et toi Henry, tu devrais avoir honte de laisser faire ces deux crétins ! Je suis assez grande pour pouvoir choisir celui avec qui je veux sortir et ce n'est pas à vous et encore moins à Drake de décider. Ceci est un avertissement, hacha Herma. La prochaine fois, je sortirai l'artillerie lourde. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, les garçons ?

-Oui, chef ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

-Et maintenant, vous allez me laisser avec Jane Austen et Elwen. Car je suis vraiment en colère contre vous deux. ''

Inutile de dire que Drake et Henry filèrent en vitesse sans laisser leur reste. Herma était la plus jeune techniquement mais elle avait des colères inimaginables. Et, ce soir, elle était en colère. Alors, il valait mieux fuir. Qu'elle bonne solution !

.

-20 Octobre 1976, stade de Quidditch, 9h-

La classe de sixième année Griffindor/Slytherin était rassemblée dans le grand stade de Quidditch. En cette mi octobre, le temps commençait à devenir froid, il mouillassait et il y avait beaucoup de vent. Néanmoins, le professeur Dumbledore avait généreusement accepté de protéger le stade le temps de deux heures. Car aujourd'hui était un cours spécial. Inédit même pour l'enseignement.

Ethan regarda ses élèves posés par terre, assis dans l'herbe mouillée avec leurs robes de sorciers réglementaires. Son cousin Henry était à ses côtés, baillant aux corneilles tout en s'étirant. Il était le seul à s'être habillé autrement, avec un pantalon léger et une tunique verte.

Arriva enfin Lisah, habillée aussi confortablement qu'Henry, baillant et buvant son café.

''Bien, maintenant que TOUT le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Aujourd'hui, ce cours sera bel et bien un cours de défense. Néanmoins, il y a une chose que personne n'enseigne dans cette école, à part la première année. Ceci est le sport. Un guerrier ne peut pas survivre s'il n'est pas en forme physiquement. Donc, j'ai appelé un spécialiste pour cela, dit le professeur Potter.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble ? Demanda Lisah à Henry.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de vomir ? Demanda Henry à Lisah.

-Mauvais pressentiment ? Dirent les deux en même temps.

-Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de cela. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à mon ami le Ministre de la Magie de demandé à la Reine Melda de nous prêter son entraineur…

-Oh oh…

-Non, c'est pas possible… murmura Henry.

-Je vous présente Aira ! ''

Ethan fit un pas de côté et Aira arriva. C'était un elfe d'un certain âge, aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux marron et à la peau tannée par le soleil. Il était très en forme malgré ses quelques centaines d'années. Et il avait un beau, grand sourire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses deux élèves. Eux, avaient la mine déconfite.

''Nous allons tous mourir ! Lança Lisah.

-Oh, pas toi Elena. Toi, je suis à peu près fière. Tout comme Elendil, qui est pas mal. Mais les merdes que sont les sorciers, oui, il a de fortes chances pour qu'aujourd'hui, ils meurent, dit dans un souffle l'elfe. Allez, maintenant, courrez ! J'ai dit courrez !''

Ses deux élèves se mirent à courir rapidement, par peur de représailles de leur maitre. Les étudiants d'Hogwart bougèrent au bout d'un moment et trottinèrent. Ethan les regarda tout content de son tour. Aira le regarda de ses yeux sombres avant de reprendre fortement la parole.

''J'ai dit, tout le monde. Sinon JE SORS LE FOUET !''

Pire. Cours. A jamais.

Et ça ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Yoru** : Encore désolée du retard. Mais il n'aurait pas pu arriver avant. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, peut être parce qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses. Mais voilà, James grandi, Sirius commence à réfléchir sur sa famille, premier rendez-vous entre Lisah et Ethan (et son récit fera rire tout le monde), Drake et Henry, Herma qui… eh bien sort de sa coquille. Et enfin, les pauvres élèves qui vont souffrir. Imaginez que vous ne faites pas de sport et qu'on vous demande de courir pendant des kilomètres. Je peux vous le dire en connaissance de cause, ça fait mal. Et le garde espoir… qu'imaginez-vous ?

Qu'elle belle journée ! Il a enfin plu… ah, désolée, je viens de voir l'épisode de Doctor Who. Moffat sait y faire. Allez, je dois me remettre au travail. J'ai un dossier sur l'insertion dans le marché du travail des diplômés de master à faire. Au moins, je sais où je mets les pieds !

* * *

**Mel :** Ah, il y en a encore. Un de ses jours, je les éradiquerai toutes ! Merci, je vais donc me relire encore une fois… mais un peu plus tard, lorsque j'aurai le temps. La suit, la voici, le prochain dans deux semaines. J'espère que ça t'auras plu ! Bisous et merci pour le mot.

Merci à** Alexou1993 **pour leurs mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	21. Chapitre XI suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Il était prévu après les partiels, le voici avant ! En plus, il est loooooooooong ! Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais je plante l'intrigue de l'année. En plus de la guerre et de changer le passé bien sur.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XI suite :**

**Octobre 1976, partie 2.**

**.**

_« On ne devient homme qu'en se surpassant_ »

Citation d'Aristote, philosophe grec.

.

« _J'ai pris mon rhume en grippe_ »

Citation de Sasha Guilty.

.

« _Rhum. Terme générique pour de brûlantes eaux-de-vie qui plongent dans le délire les ligues de tempérance._ »

Extrait de _Le dictionnaire du Diable_, Ambrose Bierce.

.

_Ses deux élèves se mirent à courir rapidement, par peur de représailles de leur maitre. Les étudiants d'Hogwart bougèrent au bout d'un moment et trottinèrent. Ethan les regarda tout content de son tour. _

''_J'ai dit, tout le monde. Sinon JE SORS LE FOUET !''_

_Pire. Cours. A jamais. _

_Et ça ne faisait que commencer._

_._

-20 Octobre 1976, stade de Quidditch, 9h15-

''Non mais vous êtes sourd en plus d'être con, j'ai dit, tout, le, monde ! Y compris vous, Môsieur le professeur à la noix ! Murmura d'un ton froid le maitre elfique. Et j'ai horreur de répété de ce que j'ai dis alors, courrez. Maintenant. ''

Et le sourire du professeur, ce sourire supérieur qui vous donne envie de le frapper en pleine figure, s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Comme ses élèves, il se mit à trottiner doucement sous le regard satisfait de l'elfe.

''J'ai dit courir, pas marcher ! Même Lena faisait mieux et elle avait six ans ! Ma parole, tous les sorciers sont vraiment des sous merdes ! ''

Henry et Lisah avait une sacrée avance par rapport aux autres. Ils en étaient déjà à leur deuxième tour du terrain alors que les autres venaient de dépasser le demi-tour. Les plus en forme étaient en avance et les plus faibles, en retrait. Ironiquement, le professeur Potter n'était pas en avant mais en arrière du groupe.

''ET ON SE BOUGE BANDE D'INCAPABLE ! ELENDIL ARRETES DE SOURIRE ET QUAND A TOI ELENA, PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE !''

Quel sympathique elfe. Adorable même. A vous faire regretter le froid Vinyan.

.

Lily courrait dans le peloton de tête. Elle avait toujours aimé courir, depuis toute petite. A l'école, elle avait même gagné des médailles d'endurance. Mais à Hogwart, il n'y avait pas ce genre d'activité et elle le regrettait. Aujourd'hui, c'était chose réparée, elle pouvait reprendre cette passion. C'était agréable de sentir son cœur accélérer, de contrôler sa respiration, de compter dans sa tête. Elle chantonnait dans sa tête même, c'était un conseil que lui avait donné le professeur qui l'entrainait.

Elle voyait aussi les merveilleux sangs purs (pur sang comme elle les appelait) en retrait. Ca doit être dur pour eux de ne pas être dans les meilleurs. A vrai dire, la préfète de Griffindor était presque sure qu'ils étaient en train de se plaindre, mais ne voyait pas comment échapper à cela. Aira n'avait pas l'air commode et faisait peur à ses amis. Elle croyait que tous les elfes étaient gentils et visiblement, elle avait eu tord.

Alors qu'elle se détachait des autres élèves, Henry la rejoignit. Il ralentit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et pour pouvoir parler un peu.

''Hey, tu te débrouilles bien ! J'ai vu Aira sourire à ta vue, ce qui veut dire que tu viens de grimper un peu dans son estime ! Informa Henry.

-Il a l'air… disons que…

-C'était un salopard. Un vrai connard même. Sadique. Il a accepté de me prendre pour élève le jour où j'ai pu assommer quatre trolls à moi seul. J'avais onze ans et je venais juste d'avoir ma baguette. Mais… il n'y a pas meilleur entraineur. Il nous permet de nous dépasser, de nous surpasser même.

-Ca n'explique pas… ses insultes envers les sorciers. Je trouve cela étrange et dérangeant.

-Disons qu'il a une bonne excuse pour être comme ça. Mais c'est aussi dans son caractère Lily. Je me rappel comme si c'était hier qu'il m'a dit 'je suis fier de toi'.

-Oh, c'est vrai ?

-En même temps, il me l'a vraiment dit hier, alors…''

.

Sirius Black n'aimait pas courir. Ca le faisait suer, ça le faisait sentir mauvais et ça demandait des efforts. Le Quidditch, ça, c'était du sport, mais courir, ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. Non mais franchement, qu'elle idée !

Et même si il détestait ça, il était en tête. Surement grace aux courses de balai qui demandaient un certain effort au corps. Mais même ça, ça ne le faisait pas transpirer. La seule chose qui le mettait en sueur, c'était le sexe. Ah, si, il y a aussi la crève mais pour d'autres raisons. Il regarda donc devant lui. Lily se trouvait devant lui, alors il la regarda. Sa meilleure amie. Elle paraissait heureuse de cet exercice barbare. C'en était écœurant.

''Je comprends pas Ethan sur ce coup là. Mais où est-ce qu'il est allé chercher cette idée là ? S'exclama James, qui le suivait de près.

-J'en sais rien. C'est p'tête le professeur Spencer qui lui a mis cette idée dans la tête…

-Naon, Ethan ne l'aurait pas écouté, Paddy. N'empêche … ça à l'air de faire plaisir à Lily alors…

-Et comment ça se passe entre vous ?

-Ben, hier soir j'ai demandé à lui parler. Demander, il faut bien le signaler.

-C'est bien pour cela que je te demande, Prong, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon, je lui ai présenté mes excuses et je lui ai dit … que je ne lui demanderai plus de sortir avec moi. Elle répondu qu'il était temps et s'est apprêté à partir. Et je lui ai dit qu'à la place, je lui montrerai que je l'aime vraiment … Et que je me mettrais à sa hauteur car elle est exceptionnelle et qu'elle mérite le meilleur.

-Et comment elle a réagit ?

-J'en sais rien, elle est parti en courant !

-Ah… James Potter, ou l'art de parler aux femmes.

-Tant qu'elle est heureuse…''

Ils continuèrent à courir doucement. James ralenti quelque peu à cause d'un point de côté. Sirius le rejoignit.

''T'es vraiment accro ?

-Totalement. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Et Henry est mon maitre ès conseil de séduction.

-C'est vrai qu'il a du en sortir des caisses pour avoir le professeur Spencer.

-Je me suis dit qu'il était de meilleurs conseils d'Ethan ! Vu comment s'est passé sa soirée avec Lisah.

-Ah, il te l'a raconté ?

-Ouai. Et il a été le pire mufle que la Terre eut portée !

-Non, sérieux ?

-Sirius ! On avait dit plus de jeux de mots !

-Maieuh !''

.

Severus Snape regardait ses joyeux condisciples se moquer de l'elfe ainsi que du professeur. Tous en train de ruminer car il n'arrivait pas à suivre Lily Evans.

Lily. Sa tendre amie. En se remémorant la scène qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques mois, Severus se traita d'imbécile. Certes, sa vie était en danger et leur montrer qu'il soutenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres (ou Saigneur des Ténèbres comme il aime l'appeler) était la seule façon de s'en sortir à peu près indemne. Surtout qu'il devait passer un mois chez son grand père. Mais perdre Lily… perdre sa fleur de Lys… ça, ça faisait mal. Plus que les coups ou les sorts.

Lily. Elle avait l'air heureux. Elle avait toujours aimé courir, depuis toute petite. Severus avait toujours eu du mal à la suivre. Encore plus aujourd'hui. Et ses chers, misérables confrères de Slytherin qui se moquaient d'elle. Ils ne digéraient toujours pas. Le fait qu'elle était la meilleure. La meilleure en tout. Car ça prouvait que ce qu'ils prônaient n'était que mensonge. Snape n'y croyait pas. En fait, il voulait juste le pouvoir. Et la magie noire pouvait l'aider.

Lily. Elle avait illuminé sa vie si morbide, fait d'ignorance de la part de son père, des remarques de la part de sa mère et des coups de son grand père. Elle l'avait accepté et était devenue son amie, malgré les remontrances de sa sœur, sa très chère sœur. Elle l'avait certainement sauvé. Mais maintenant, ils étaient séparés. Et rien ne pouvait réparer le fossé qui les séparait.

''Concentre toi sur tes respirations, Severus. Sinon, tu t'évanouiras. Et l'autre crétin là bas n'aime pas ce qu'il appelle les mauviettes.''

Lisah Morgan. Elle, elle était puissante. Elle s'était échappée des prisons du Saigneur. Elle l'avait défié. Et elle était toujours en vie. Peut être que… ?

''Merci … je sais … ce que je … dois … faire, répondit froidement Severus.

-J'en suis persuadée. Je dis simplement que si tu t'évanouis, il sortira le fouet. La menace a été suffisante pour nous car nous ne l'avons jamais vu, ce fichu fouet. Alors, Severus, concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Tu m'as l'air bien pâle, tu vas bien ?

-Pourquoi tu …t'occupes de … moi ?

-Ben, tu m'as l'air intéressant. Et Henry t'aime bien. Et j'ai rien d'autre à faire là, à part gueuler sur l'autre crétin là ! OUAI, JE SAIS QUE TU M'ENTENDS ! J'TE SIGNALE QUE JE SUIS TON CHEF MAINTENANT ALORS GARDE TES MENACES !

-JEUNE FILLE, SURVEILLE TON LANGUAGE ! JE TE RESTERAI TOUJOURS SUPERIEUR !

-VA TE FAIRE VOIR SADIQUE DE PREMIERE, JE SUIS LE CHEF MAINTENANT !

-ET GRACE A QUI ?

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai. NAVREE !

-OUAI, CONTINUE DE COURIR LENA ! Cria Aira de l'autre bout du stade.

-J'en étais où ? Ah oui, sinon, compte. Ou chante, ça marche aussi. Je suis sure que tu as une jolie voix. Ca va ?

-Arrêtes … de me poser … cette question … idiote.

-Bon, si tu n'arrives pas à parler, je vais faire la discussion. Papa t'aime bien. C'est très rare, je crois même qu'il t'aime plus qu'il ne m'aime. Le seul à avoir eu ses grâces, c'est mon frère Noah. Tu as un tel don qu'il en pleurerait de joie. Je sais qu'il commence déjà à se renseigner pour te faire entrer dans un prestigieux établissement de recherche en potion à Boston. Bien qu'il hésite encore un peu avec Sydney, mais tu n'aimes pas trop le soleil, non ? J'ai cru entendre qu'il était aussi en contact avec l'Institut de Recherche en Potion de Tokyo. Bref, t'auras largement le choix.

-Pour…quoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi… est-ce… qu'il… fait ça… pour … moi ?

-Je te l'ai dit. T'es doué avec les potions. Ca lui suffit. Vu que Noah a décidé de ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie, tu aurais du voir sa colère lorsque mon petit frère le lui a dit… bref, tu es doué. Et il aimerait beaucoup que tu aies ta chance de marquer ton nom dans l'histoire de la recherche. Et, t'inquiète, tu pourras choisir. Il ne te donne que l'opportunité. Il a pas mal d'appuis dans le milieu et le professeur Dumbledore l'aide aussi. ''

Tout cela, pour lui ? Son rêve, on lui donne son rêve ? Juste parce qu'il est doué ? Cela ne peut pas être réel, c'était surement à cause de cette fichue course. Elle lui donnait des hallucinations, voilà tout.

''Mais si tu ne veux pas faire de la recherche, c'est pas grave hein. Faut pas que tu fasses cela pour faire plaisir à Papa. Il n'en ait pas à sa première déception et il est bien parti pour faire d'autres enfants alors, il aura peut être une autre chance de transmettre tout son savoir. Il te donne juste… une voie. ''

Non, ce n'était pas une voie. Mais un rêve. Un rêve qu'il chérissait depuis des années.

''Bon, je vois que tu as l'air assez fragile. Passe à l'infirmerie après le cours, elle te donnera une potion pour un coup de booste. Masse tes jambes, sinon tu vas avoir le droit a des courbatures. Prend un bain, chaud de préférence et rince-toi à l'eau froide pour la circulation. Et lorsque tu t'arrêteras de courir, prend de grandes respirations, pas de petites sinon tu vas avoir du mal à respirer pendant quelques temps.

-Comment … ?

-J'avais six ans lorsque j'ai commencé à courir. Lorsqu'on m'a forcée à courir pour être exacte. Au fil des années, j'ai su quoi faire après. C'est pas un tendre, mais si je suis forte et à la tête d'une armée aujourd'hui, c'est bien grace à lui. Oh, et ne te plaint pas ! La première fois, j'ai dû courser des trolls et je trainais un elfe endormi en plus ! Franchement, une petite course d'une heure, c'est que dalle par rapport à ce qu'il peut faire ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai beaucoup de retard maintenant ! Bon courage !''

Et elle partie. Elle courait rapidement. Tout comme Henry. Pour un Potter, il était pas mal. Il n'avait pas les travers de ses cousins James et Ethan mais n'était pas aussi spécial que son frère Drake. Il n'essayait jamais de le forcer à parler, mais Severus savait qu'il pouvait aller le voir si jamais il avait un problème. Tout comme le professeur Spencer était là pour lui.

Henry. Non, c'était différent avec Henry. Il le comprenait. Comme si Potter lisait dans ses pensées. Ce qui n'était pas possible vu qu'il s'était entrainé à fermer son esprit. Ou tout du moins, il l'aurait senti. Henry. Il était juste différent des autres. Lumineux tout en ayant un part de sombre. Souriant, mais cachant des blessures.

Henry. Il ressemblait à Lily. Mais sans les défauts de Lily qui ennuyait Severus. Il était juste parfait.

.

Remus était en excellente santé physique. Une bonne chose due à la lycanthropie. Aussi, il devançait ses deux amis James et Sirius. Peter était un peu plus loin, avec deux autres Griffindors mais se débrouillait mieux que Severus Snape. Quand au professeur Potter… il n'était pas en meilleure position. Ca allait faire mal pour lui.

Le groupe de quatre avait retrouvé l'amitié qu'ils avaient perdue. James était redevenu lui-même et Lily commençait même à l'apprécier. Sirius… eh bien continuait son manège. Mais il regardait beaucoup son petit frère. Impossible de dire si c'était pour le protéger ou autre. Lily… elle gagnait en confiance. De plus en plus. Elle sortait enfin de sa coquille. Et elle le méritait.

Et lui dans tout cela ? Il cachait toujours ses problèmes. Il avait au départ un caractère introverti mais avec cette malédiction en plus, il cachait tout. Ne disant rien de ses problèmes, ni de ses sentiments. Et puis, qui pouvait l'aimer ? Son père s'en était toujours voulu et ne le touchait même plus. Sa mère pleurait beaucoup et hésitait à le prendre dans ses bras. Pourtant, ils étaient si heureux avant. Avant Greyback. Avant cette… maladie. Qui pouvait faire confiance à un lycan ? La société le traite même comme… un moins que rien. Quel avenir avait-il ? Quel avenir pouvait-il avoir ?

''Ca a l'air de turbiner dans ta tête, Remus.

-Lisah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas avec Snape ?

-Bah, tu me paraissais dans la lune, mon cher. Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la fille du professeur de potion. Tu m'as l'air déprimé ? Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre que Papa t'avait fait une potion pour toi et… tu sais que mon utilité première ici est d'écouter les étudiants parler. Et, pour le moment, c'est toujours 'mon petit copain m'a plaquée' ou 'mes parents ne me comprennent pas' ou encore 'j'ai envie de me tuer' alors, je suis sur que tes problèmes sont bien plus intéressants que ceux là. Alors, par pitié, pour ma migraine et mes oreilles, parle.

-Henry a dit que les elfes sentaient…

-C'est exact oui. Nous regardons l'aura, ce que nous appelons centre de magie et nous pouvons le dire. Celle de Noah est la plus blanche qu'il soit, celle d'Eli est moite moite, Henry est un cas particulier. La tienne est étrange, avec une partie bien ronde et une autre qui voudrait sortir en montrant ses crocs. Celle des vampires, c'est différent. C'est une magie puissante mais d'une couleur très particulière. Alors, oui, je sais depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tout comme je sais que tu es gentil, aimable, poli et que tu serais un excellent professeur. Il n'y a qu'a te voir dans ton rôle de préfet ou lorsque tu expliques aux plus jeunes ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris. Ne te défini pas avec ton truc. Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de toi. Et je peux de confier un secret ?

-Quoi ? Dit d'une voix enrouée Remus.

-Tout le monde à une part sombre en lui. Tout le monde.

-Même Noah ? Même Henry ?

-Noah ? Il a épousé un vampire ! Et Henry… il a fait des choses dont il n'est pas fier. Il n'est pas pur, bien qu'il en a l'air. Je peux te jurer que tout le monde à une part sombre. Il faut juste l'accepter et passer à autre chose.

-Je suis dangereux pour les autres, Lisah. Le professeur Dumbledore… sans lui, je n'aurai pas pu faire des études. Mais après, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il faudra que je m'inscrive au Ministère en tant que dangereux animal et voilà !

-Ca, ça n'arrivera pas Remus. Albus et moi, nous nous chargerons de cela. Tu crois vraiment qu'il te laissera tomber comme ça ? Tout comme tes amis ? Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en eux ?

-NON !

-MOINS DE PARLOTTE, PLUS DE SPORT ! Cria Aira de sa place.

-LA FERME GROS NAZE ! Hurla Henry en réponse.

-BIEN JOUE POUSSIN ! Répondit Lisah.

-MERCI LENA !

-Bon, donc tu as confiance en eux ?

-Oui, bien sur.

-Mais tu n'as pas confiance en toi. En tes capacités peut être ?

-La potion… c'était merveilleux, mais je continuerai à me transformer à chaque pleine lune. C'est juste du confort mais, ça m'aide beaucoup.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance ?

-J'en sais rien. Certainement l'adolescence…

-Non, j'ai toujours eu confiance en moi !

-Si tu as été entrainé par le sadique là bas, ce n'est guère étonnant, ma chère, répondit Remus.

-C'est vrai, ça aide. Ecoute, est-ce que c'est ta faute ?

-Non.

-Bien. Est-ce que tu dois te laisser abattre par ce salopard ou te battre ?

-Si je me laisse abattre, il aura gagné, non ?

-Exact. Alors, quel est ton plan ?

-Faut que j'en ponde un maintenant ?

-Non. Tu as une semaine. J'attends une dissertation de dix rouleaux de parchemin.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non, je crois que tu en as bien besoin. Et que tu aimes travailler comme ça.

-Hum… peut être. Tu me donnes un mois ?

-Deux semaines. Pas une de plus. Il est temps de te mettre au boulot, mon petit !

-T'es chiante…

-Merci, je suis née pour cela. Autre chose ? Car je sens le regarde d'Aira sur moi et il me dit 'plus vite !' 'Plus vite !'.

-Plus vite, plus vite ! Lança Remus. ''

.

Ethan Potter rongeait son frein. Son idée de génie s'était transformée en cauchemar. Et le voilà à courir avec ses élèves. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas entrainé et le voilà loin derrière Remus et Lily. Humiliant. Comme sa soirée avec Lisah. Humiliant était le mot.

Déjà, elle s'était pointée en retard. Ensuite, elle avait refusée ce qu'il avait décidé pour elle. Son ex s'était pointée, et la plus timbrée de ses ex en plus ! Et Lisah était partie, sans dire un mot. Humiliant était le mot de la soirée. Personne ne s'était jamais conduit comme ça avec lui. Une femme ne devait pas se conduire comme cela ! Elle avait épousé un prince, ne savait-elle pas faire les sacrifices pour un homme puissant ?

''Hey. Désolé pour Aira. Il peut être… bon, juste désolé.

-Henry. Bah, je me suis brûlé les ailes. C'est rien.

-Bon, ça va faire quelques temps maintenant. Alors, raconte la soirée que tu as passée avec Lisah. Ta version. Je suis tout ouïe.

-Elle est arrivée en retard…

-Oui, elle arrive toujours en retard, c'est dans ses habitudes. Ca fait partie d'elle-même.

-Ensuite, on arrive au restaurant, tout va bien. On discute un peu et un serveur arrive pour prendre la commande. Evidemment, je commande pour nous deux…

-Pour elle ? Ca aurait du mal à passer, c'est même sur. Juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ?

-Poissons, légumes et fruits. Mais c'est normal, c'est comme ça qu'un rendez-vous se passe. L'homme fait la commande…

-Attend, deux secondes. Tu ne lui as pas pris de gâteaux en desserts ? Pas de chocolat ? Ca s'était … une belle boulette.

-Une femme ne doit pas manger… je veux dire, les femmes avec qui je suis sorti se sont toujours régalée avec ce que j'avais commandé ! C'était pas la mort, dit le professeur en haussant le ton.

-Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait envie, c'est tout. Ensuite ?

-Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de paroles. Et est arrivé Olivia. Mon ex. Assez déséquilibrée. Et on s'est… disputés.

-Et… ?

-Et bien, pendant la dispute, elle s'est barrée ! La moindre des politesses, c'est de m'attendre quand même !

-Alors que tu te disputais avec ton ex, elle aurait du attendre que tu daignes … eh bien… discuter avec Lisah ? Elle a eu une urgence.

-Et alors ? La belle affaire ! Une fois mariée, elle sera maitresse de maison, pas chef des armées ! Elle faisait quoi avant, avec l'autre ?

-Chef des armées. Sans rire, et avant, elle était son garde du corps. Et il ne lui a jamais demandé d'abandonner ce pourquoi elle a tant travaillé. Imagine que je demande à Spence d'abandonner les potions. Ou qu'il me demande d'abandonner mes études. Ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Ce n'est même pas du respect !

-Et le respect envers moi ! Elle en fait quoi ?

-Tu ne lui as pas donné le moindre respect durant cette soirée. Pourquoi devrait-elle te respecter ?

-Parce que c'est une femme !

-Non, c'est Lisah. Il n'est pas question de sexe mais de personne. Sérieusement, change de mentalité, car tu n'iras pas loin comme ça.

-Mais…

-Autre chose, Ethan ! Dit Henry en se retournant et en trottinant à reculons. Elle ne sera jamais ta femme ! Tout simplement parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu aimerais l'avoir pour le patrimoine qu'elle représente, pas pour ce qu'elle est. Et ça, cousin, c'est très triste. Mais merci d'avoir fait rire Spence, il a été de bonne humeur pendant des jours ! Lança Henry en reprenant son rythme.

-Mais…''

Mais… ? Non, il s'était bien comporté ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était si bizarre ! Pas comme les autres femmes… et ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait attiré en premier ? Ethan voulait la posséder. C'était tout. Entièrement, pour lui seul.

Et c'était mal ? Bien sur que non voyons.

Non… ?

.

''Bon, on va arrêter le massacre là ! Non, pas mes deux crétins d'élèves, eux, ils continuent, mais les sous merde de vous êtes ! Eh bien, c'était pas bien brillant tout cela ! A part la fille là…

-LILY ! Hurlèrent les deux compères, toujours en train de courir.

-Ouai et l'autre là…

-REMUS !

-Eux, se sont bien démerdés, dit Aira dans un anglais avec un accent. Mais le Potter là, ben dit donc, pour quelqu'un qui les entraine, c'est encore plus minable. Je ne parle pas des derniers parce que je risquerai de mettre à terme la trêve de nos deux communautés. Ou je risque d'en prendre un pour taper sur un autre. Allez, partez avant que je ne me fâche vraiment. De vent. ''

Et personne ne prit son reste. Ils déguerpirent vraiment très vite. Plus vite qu'ils n'avaient couru. Ironie, lorsque tu nous tiens.

''J'AI DIT PLUS VITE !''

.

-21 Octobre 1976, salle de cours de potion, 11h-

Le cours se passait étrangement bien. Pas de cris, ni de larmes, ni d'humiliations, juste le silence le plus complet qui soit. Quelle joie pour le professeur Spencer. C'était si bien d'enseigner…

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Ou plutôt, gratta à la porte. Non, cogna mais pas avec une main. C'était très étrange. Le professeur se leva donc de son piédestal et avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit bien évidemment d'un grand coup et lança un ''QUOI'' à faire frémir Satan de froid.

''**Spence…**''

Oh, le petit Olorin. Avec Cyran de perché sur sa tête. Le petit bonhomme trainait une peluche qui représentait un lion, cadeau généreux d'Henry. Et il avait l'air triste.

''Bah alors bonhomme, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Lisah ? Demanda le professeur en s'agenouillant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

-**J'crois qu'elle est malade, Spence…**

-Attend… je connais ce mot… oh, oui, malade. Oh, merde, malade. Mince, j'ai rien dit. Cyran, va cherche Henry ! Et tu es venu ici tout seul, Olorin ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit… mais, exceptionnellement, ce n'est pas grave, tu avais une bonne excuse.

-**Je suis désolé, je t'ai déçu…**

**-**Non, bonhomme. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu te bouches les oreilles pour moi ? Merci. AU BOULOT LES CRETINS ! Allez, vient à mon bureau. Tu veux dessiner ?

-**Vi !**''

Spencer posa le petit sur ses genoux et lui donna de quoi crayonner, le temps que son amant vienne. Lisah n'était pas souvent malade depuis qu'elle était adulte, mais étant enfant, elle attrapait tout et n'importe quoi. La différence entre les deux c'était qu'elle avait un caractère de chien et qu'elle disait tout ce qu'elle pensait sur le moment. C'était très… dérangeant.

Lorsqu'enfin l'autre se pointa, c'était la fin du cours. Et la pause déjeuner. Il le lui fera payer, bien entendu. Son petit plaisir personnel.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai jamais vu Cyran si énervé ! Hey, Olorin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Henry en le prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai besoin d'un traducteur, intervint Spencer, en fusillant du regard les élèves qui rangent leurs affaires.

-Je m'en doutais. Je suis encore persona non grata, chéri. **Alors, **sweetie, **qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

**-Lena est malade. Alors je suis venu chercher Spence. Il pourra l'aider ?**

**-Bien sur, bonhomme. Elle est vraiment malade ? **

**-Elle faisait de drôles de bruits, Lendil. **''

Le petit mima une toux et des grimaces. Il récita aussi une phrase d'injures.

''**D'accord, je crois que j'ai compris. On va l'aider d'accord ? Et tu passeras la journée avec moi, ça te convient?**

**-Oui ! **

**-**Okay, elle est enrhumée. Et de mauvais poil.

-Oui, elle jure beaucoup.

-Bien, alors tu lui donneras…

-Ah non, pas question ! TU vas aller la voir, dit distinctement Spencer.

-Non, tu es son père, tu dois donc t'occuper d'elle.

-Elle est majeure. Elle a même été mariée. Elle n'est donc plus sous ma responsabilité. Et toi, tu es son subordonné, c'est donc ton job de t'assurer qu'elle aille bien !

-Tu peux toujours courir, Chéri. Hors de question que j'aille là bas ! La dernière fois elle m'a traité de… non, tu ne pourras pas le supporter. ''

Henry regarda Spencer. Spencer regarda Henry. Les élèves filèrent discrètement de la salle. Olorin regardait ses deux gardiens de la journée en alternant, le pouce dans sa bouche.

''Noah, dirent-ils en même temps.

-Je vais le chercher, repris Henry.

-Je prépare les potions. Et amène Olorin à Albus, il sera content de peaufiner son elfique.

-Certainement. **Dit, Olorin. Je vais chercher Tonton Eriol et pendant ce temps là, tu resteras avec le vieux monsieur. **

**-Le gentil monsieur ? Celui qui ressemble au Père Noel ?**

**-Celui là même. Ca te va ?**

**-Oui. Mais revient vite ! **

**-Bien sur Trésor.** Grouille-toi à tout faire.

-Bien sur Trésor, dit Spencer en embrassant son amant sur la joue. ''

Henry courra comme un dératé dans toute l'école, avec Olorin au cou. Noah devait être là aujourd'hui. Théoriquement. C'était le seul qui pouvait survivre à tout cela. Potter le trouva finalement dans la Grande salle en train de manger avec les Hufflepuff. Il discutait et faisait de grands gestes. Parfaitement heureux. Olorin, une fois à terre, courra voir le vieux monsieur et demanda à monter sur ses genoux. Albus Dumbledore accepta de bon cœur.

''Alerte, alerte ! Lisah est malade. Va la voir Noah !

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi ? ''

En réponse, il eut des regards lourds de sens de la part de son mari, d'Henry, de son père qui venait d'arriver, d'Herma et de Drake. Même celui de son frère ainé. Bon, c'était vrai que la question était idiote. Mais c'était toujours pour sa pomme.

''D'accord. Donnez-moi les potions et prier pour mon salut ! Je t'aime Isarn…

-C'est ça. Mais non, je ne viendrai pas avec toi. Le fait que ce soit toi qui soit choisi en dit long sur… ce qu'elle devient. Bonne chance, mon amour.

-Je te déteste. Herma, ma jolie Herma ?

-Non. Je l'adore et je t'adore mais non, réplique la fille Potter.

-Drake ! Blondie adoré ?

-Tu peux toujours courir. Hors de question que je rentre là dedans pour tomber malade, ça serait…

-Ca serait pire que tout, dirent tous ceux qui sont concernés.

-Elijah. Mon frère chéri…

-Et unique surtout. Non, je risquerai de prendre mal ce qu'elle me dira. Et je dois aiguiser mes armes aujourd'hui, répondit d'une voix éteinte l'ainé.

-Papa ? Pour ton fils adoré… ? Mais bien sur, tu as des cours a donner.

-Tu sais bien que j'adore ça ! ''

Noah se mâchonna la lèvre supérieure, cherchant désespérément à échapper à cela. Non, pas moyen. Il était condamné. Fichue famille à la noix.

''Ca se paiera un jour, les cocos. Merci, pour les potions. Je vais aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger, comme une soupe. Oui, une soupe, c'est très bien…''

La salle complète regarda le cadet des Morgan marmonnant dans sa barbe et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

''Je dis codéine ! Lança Eli.

-Vodka ! Cria Drake.

-Tequila, la tequila à un plus moche effet ! Intervint Herma.

-Somnifères, murmura le professeur de potion.

-Sirop pour la toux, dit Henry.

-Le tout en même temps, participa Isarn. De quoi l'assommer pendant trois jours.

-Qui prend les paris ? Demandèrent les participants.''

Là, les professeurs, garant d'une certaine étiquette, étaient choqués. Les paris étaient interdits dans l'établissement, mais seulement pour les élèves. Ce qui fait qu'ils étaient dans leur droit le plus strict. Et pour enfoncer le couteau, le directeur prit la parole.

''Combien ?

-Ah, Albus. 5 galleons chacun, ça marche ? Vous êtes le juge, celui qui déclara qui à gagner. D'habitude… bref, ça vous va ? Expliqua Henry.

-Bien évidemment, mon petit. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps de manger. Bon appétit ! ''

Olorin applaudit devant l'apparition de la nourriture. Il était très à l'aise sur les genoux du directeur de l'école, picorant dans son assiette. Les discussions reprirent doucement et le repas se passa comme tous les autres.

Et Isarn gagna son pari.

.

-31Octobre 1976, Grande Salle, 18h-

La sortie à Hogsmeade avait été annulée, pour des raisons de sécurité. Plusieurs menaces avaient été envoyées au Ministère concernant des attentats, aussi, le Directeur avait décidé de ne pas prendre de risque. Mais un banquet et une soirée avait été organisés en compensation et les élèves étaient dispensée de cours le lendemain matin. C'était donc un dimanche festifs, avec des histoires, des épreuves de magie éducatives et surtout une soirée dansante le soir. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fait les équipes de sorte qu'il y avait tous les niveaux et de toutes les maisons. L'équipe enseignante ainsi que les apprentis étaient en charge de plusieurs groupes. Il y eut beaucoup de rires et de joie, ce jour là. De peur aussi, à cause des fantômes déchainés (au sens figuré, bien entendu…) et des petits pièges qui faisaient rire les plus vieux.

A dix huit heures, la grande salle était en train d'être transformée par le directeur et la sous directrice. Et les élèves devaient se préparer tout comme les autres professeurs. De la première à la quatrième année, les élèves avaient le droit de s'amuser jusqu'à dix heures du soir. Les autres jusqu'à minuit. Tous les professeurs n'étaient pas heureux de cela, trouvant indécent cette journée. C'était une école et cela devait le rester. Mais pour d'autre, c'était le moment d'apprendre à mieux connaitre les élèves et que ceux-ci tissent des liens avec des personnes qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de croiser.

Lorsqu'enfin tout était prêt, les premiers élèves arrivèrent. Les premiers années était extatique tout comme les derniers. Il était rare d'avoir une fête comme cela dans une école si réputée. Mais les excentricités du directeur ne se comptaient même plus.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter arrivèrent en même que Severus dans la salle. Il y eut un temps d'arrêt de la part de tous. Les Marauders ignorèrent le Slytherin et partirent tranquillement. Un comportement étrange de la part de James et de Sirius envers Severus. Mais personne n'allait se plaindre. Resta Lily, magnifique Lily dans une robe crème qui lui allait à ravir. Seulement, Severus savait qu'il était observé, alors il ne put que lui dire une seule phrase.

''Tu es magnifique, Lily jolie, dit avec un sourire le Slytherin.''

Cela la laissa sans voix. Il ne lui avait pas parlé comme ça depuis leur quatrième année. Et Lily jolie était son surnom qu'il lui avait donné, le jour où elle avait pleuré devant lui, sur les balançoires. Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu. Il y avait encore un peu d'espoir.

Près d'une petite table disposée un peu partout dans la salle se trouvait les quatre garçons. Il y avait aussi une place pour elle, entre Remus et Sirius, juste en face de James. James… était différent. Calme, poli, il ne la harcelait plus. Il avait une bonne discussion, était gentil et ne lui demandait plus de sortir avec lui. Il n'était plus l'énervant Potter mais l'étonnant Potter.

Quelque chose tira sa robe. Lily baissa les yeux pour voir Olorin lui tendre ses petits bras. Que cet enfant était adorable, avec ses grands yeux verts tachetés d'or, ses cheveux châtains bouclés, son visage en forme de cœur. Il demanda à monter dans ses bras, ce qu'elle a accepta. Il fit un grand sourire à tous le monde et chantonna doucement en elfique. Tout le monde adorait l'enfant bien qu'il était encore un peu craintif. Maintenant, il mangeait sur les genoux d'Albus Dumbledore tous les midis et ce, depuis que sa gardienne avait été malade. C'était adorable.

''Oh, aller, je n'ai pas été si horrible que ça ? Lança une voix.

-J'ai faillit te tuer. Plusieurs fois, Lisah, dit Noah. En fait, tout le monde voulait ta mort. Et tu connais beaucoup trop d'injures !

-Mais non enfin… et puis, je te signale que j'ai un trou de quatre jours dans ma mémoire. Qui m'a fait ça ? ''

Tous les nouveaux levèrent la tête et sifflèrent ensemble.

''Oh, s'il vous plait, dites moi que vous n'avez pas parié ! ''

Et ils continuèrent de siffloter tout en cœur.

''Bande de… faux jetons ! Olorin, vient me faire un gros câlin ! Dit Lisah en se dirigeant vers la table du petit groupe. ''

Le petit garçon descendit des genoux de Lily et se précipita vers Lisah. Il lui fit même un gros bisou.

''Ah, oh moins, Olorin est là. Merci Trésor.

-Il m'a supplié de lui rendre son gardien. Pas l'horrible harpie qui habitait son corps, dit doucement Spencer. Et c'était ses mots ! ''

Lisah regarda les yeux verts si distincts de son enfant en faisant la moue.

''J'étais vraiment si horrible que ça ?

-Oh que oui ! Dirent-ils.''

Lisah Morgan marmonna quelque chose à Olorin qui rit. D'un rire cristallin. Elle partit s'installer dans un coin et bouda en mangeant du chocolat. Sa famille la rejoignit. Et ils firent la paix.

Un peu plus tard, Henry alla s'assoir près de Severus. Il était en pleine discussion avec un autre Slytherin, un peu plu jeune que lui et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

''Ah, Severus ! Et Regulus Black, c'est bien cela ? Comment allez-vous ?

-Henry. Tu as vraiment trop de bonne humeur, dit doucement le sixième année.

-Et toi, tu traines trop avec Drake. Je ne me suis pas trompé ?

-Non, Henry voici Regulus, Regulus tu connais Henry Potter, présenta Snape.

-Ravi de pouvoir te parler. Pourquoi vous restez dans votre coin ? C'est une fête, aller vous amusez !

-Nous avons notre genre d'amusement, Henry.

-Bon, eh bien, j'espère alors que vous vous amuserez vraiment… oh, oui, Olorin ?

-**J'veux danser avec toi !**

-Alors, allons danser, bout chou. Et après, tu feras le même manège avec Spencer, d'accord ?

-**Vi !**

-A plus les gars ! Dit Henry en prenant le petit dans ses bras. ''

La soirée se passa sans encombre. Les couples formés dansèrent sur la musique sorcière que diffusait la radio et professeurs et élèves se mélangèrent ensemble. C'était une bonne soirée, pleine de joie, totalement coupée du monde extérieur.

Enfin, presque.

Dans un couloir sombre d'un coin reculé du château, une ombre parlait à un miroir. Elle hocha de la tête à chaque fin d'ordre que lui donnait le reflet du miroir.

''Bien Maitre, ça sera fait. Je m'occuperai d'eux. ''

L'ombre du miroir parti après avoir sifflé quelque chose et le pensionnaire du château prit une dernière fois la parole.

''Je tuerai les Potter. Après tout, je suis née pour vous servir, mon bien aimé Seigneur…''

* * *

**Yoru** : Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Les Potter sont en danger, il y a un espion dans le château, la vie continue malgré tout… et il y a de la réconciliation dans l'air. Vous avez réellement fait la connaissance d'Aira. Les caractères s'affinent… et des relations se construisent ! Quand au 'plus vite!' d'Aira, j'ai fortement pensé à Police Académie. Ceux qui l'ont vu comprendront.

La prochaine fois ? Mois de novembre ! Premier match de quidditch. Griffindor/Slytherin avec les merveilleux commentaires de Sirius !

* * *

**Mel :** Merci. Mais c'est la moindre des choses de donner aux lecteurs un texte sans ou presque sans fautes. Merci aussi pour les compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Hey, j'ai pas été longue ! En plus, il y a de quoi faire cette fois… ah, la, la, je vous gâte ! Trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Alexou1993** : hey, je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Tu ne peux pas recevoir de message privé d'après ce que le site m'a dit. Il a tout changé alors vérifie tes paramètres ! Sinon… Aira est lui-même. Pas gentil mais pas méchant non plus, comme tu as pu le voir. Et ils en ont vu de toutes les couleurs, c'est sur. Et si, j'ai fait courir Ethan, c'était bien sur prévu. Merci pour le mot et à la prochaine ! Bisous.

Merci à **caro06** et **lilou5701 **pour leurs mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	22. Chapitre XII

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **La première partie du chapitre sera entrecoupée de plusieurs bouts de chansons dont voici les auteurs. Pas d'inquiétude, ils sont très connus. _With or without you_, de U2 ; _I was made for lovin' you_, de KISS ; _Nature Boy_, d'Eden Ahbez (repris par Davie Bowie) ; _Bittersweet symphony,_ de the Verve ; _Heroes_, de David Bowie ; _We will rock you_ et _The show must go on_, de Queen. Si vous voulez les écouter, ce sont des classiques.

_Nature Boy, The show must go on_ et _Heroes_, ont été reprises dans le film Moulin Rouge! De Baz Lurhuman. La BO est géniale, je la recommande chaudement. Craig Armstrong est un génie de reprendre des chansons connues et de les agencer de cette manière… De même, la phrase '_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!_'' est LA phrase du film. C'est une de mes citations favorites, alors, il fallait bien que je le case.

Ce chapitre aurait pu s'appeler The Sirius Show. En effet, Sirius… va faire du Sirius. En gros, il va faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique. Alors, ce chapitre lui est dédié ! Un personnage qui n'est apparu que dans trois romans et que très brièvement et qui est tant aimé… il lui fallait bien cela en hommage.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XII :**

**Novembre 1976, partie 1.**

**.**

«_ Pratiqué avec sérieux, le sport n'a rien à voir avec le fair-play. Il déborde de jalousie haineuse, de bestialité, de mépris de toute règle, de plaisir sadique et de violence en d'autres mots, c'est la guerre, les fusils en moins. _»

Citation de George Orwell, écrivain anglais.

_**.**_

_« Il y a toujours un peu de folie dans l'amour mais il y a toujours un peu de raison dans la folie »_

Citation de Friedrich Nietzsche, philosophe allemand.

.

_-31 octobre 1976-_

_Dans un couloir sombre d'un coin reculé du château, une ombre parlait à un miroir. Elle hocha de la tête à chaque fin d'ordre que lui donnait le reflet du miroir. _

''_Bien Maitre, ça sera fait. Je m'occuperai d'eux. ''_

_L'ombre du miroir parti après avoir sifflé quelque chose et le pensionnaire du château prit une dernière fois la parole._

''_Je tuerai les Potter. Après tout, je suis née pour vous servir, mon bien aimé Seigneur…''_

.

-06 novembre 1976, lac d'Hogwart, 23h45-

Le ciel était dégagé, laissant voir les étoiles qui se consumaient à des années lumières de la Terre. On les voyait particulièrement de deux endroits : la tour d'astronomie mais également en plein milieu du lac, celui avec un monstre marin terrifiant, qui d'ailleurs ne s'est jamais manifesté. Mystère à résoudre.

Une barque éclairée par des bougies flottantes était au large. A l'intérieur de celle là, Lisah Morgan regardait les étoiles. Le ciel était magnifique et pour un mois de novembre, il ne faisait pas si froid. Mais elle était quand même couverte de vêtements chauds et de sortilège qui la protégeait. Elle avait besoin de solitude. Et de chanter aussi. Mais pour être certain d'être seule, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit. Le lac. Vers minuit. Personne pour l'ennuyer. Elle pouvait chanter en étant sure que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Pourquoi ?

Pour rappel, elle venait du futur (et Retour vers le futur n'était même pas sorti ! Même la Guerre des étoiles n'était pas sortie ! Et question musique…) et elle voulait chanter sa tristesse avec une chanson qui est sortie bien plus tard, en mille neuf cent quatre vingt sept. _With or Without you_, de U2, groupe qui venait à peine de se former. Franchement, toutes ses connaissances musiques, cinématographiques et autres et elle ne pouvait même pas en parler. Et Star Wars _n'était pas sorti !_ Comment vivre sans ?

'' _Through the storm we reach the shore, You give it all but I want more, And I'm waiting for you… With or without you, with or without you, I can't live… With or without you! ''_

Oui, elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui… son crétin de mari. Ou plutôt, la vie n'avait plus d'intérêt pour elle. Pendant son coma, le dernier, elle avait un choix un faire. Vivre. Mourir. Ou rester dans un monde sans souffrance. Elle avait choisi la vie. Et elle s'en mordait les doigts maintenant.

''_I was made for lovin' you baby, you were made for lovin' meeeee… and I can't get enough of you babyyyyy… Tonight… I wanna see it in your eyes … Feel the magic…_''

Une étoile filante. Un spectacle de toute beauté. Qu'importe le temps. Et ça la faisait pleurer. Tout le monde était heureux ici. Ou presque. Herma s'éclatait. Son frère Elijah aussi. Noah… était un bienheureux. Drake… en était à quatre vierges. Et il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Même son père était heureux. Et Henry avait la paix. Olorin commençait à sourire. Vinyan… il était si content de vivre ici.

Pourquoi le bonheur était si compliqué ? Pourquoi être heureux était impossible ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Alors, elle criait son désespoir en chantant. Sans prendre en compte les secrets qu'elle portait.

''_The greatest thing … you'll ever learn… is just to love… and be loved … in return!_''

Et maintenant, elle pleurait. Avant, elle ne pleurait pas, parce qu'elle ne le devait pas. C'était sa fonction, son rôle de paraitre froide, inhumaine et forte. Mais maintenant, à quoi bon ? Alors, elle pleurait beaucoup. Mais sans crier. Juste des larmes qui coulait de ses yeux et qui tombait sur la barque. Lisah était allongée dans celle-ci, les bras mis sous sa nuque regardant le ciel et chantant à tue tête. Chantant ce qui lui manquait atrocement. Il avait pourtant promis de ne pas la rendre triste. Un an plus tard, il la rendait malheureuse. Quel homme d'honneur !

'' '_Cause it's a bittersweet… symphony this life! Try to make ends meet, you're a slave of money then you die… I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down. You know the one that takes you to the places were all the things meet, yeah!_''

Ouai, chienne de vie. A la con même ! Même pas capable de sourire. Et les blessures… celle de sa poitrine, de son bras, de son dos, de son ventre… aucunes n'étaient comparable à celle de son cœur. Une plaie béante, en train de saigner. De la tuer petit à petit. Mais ce qui la tuait le plus, c'était ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs heureux ou tout était possible. Tout était possible avec lui…

'' '_Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact, yes, were lovers, and that is that… for ever and ever… we can be heroes… just for one day_ ''

Etre un héros, c'est le boulot d'Henry. Et il aura beau fuir son destin, il lui reviendra en pleine face un jour au l'autre. Après tout, c'était un _Berserk_. Un des rares encore en vie. Bien qu'il ne le savait pas. Et qu'il ne devait pas le savoir.

''_We will, we will, rock you! We will, we will rock you! _''

Ah, le bon rock. Des années à attendre… enfin, une. 77 était une fameuse année… en plus Star Wars était sorti cette année là.

Et Tom dans tout cela ? La salope ne pouvait rien lui dire à cause du serment que prêtent tous les elfes à leur majorité mais elle pouvait l'influencer. Elle en était bien capable cette garce. Il était certes moins puissant que le leur, mais surtout moins fou. Et ça le rendait plus dangereux. Et il était calme… ça cachait quelque chose. Et le connaissant, quelque chose de gros. Bientôt, il y aura une guerre ouverte. Avec ses morts, ses batailles, ses blessures…

''_Another hero, another mindless crime behind the curtain … in the pantomime… The show must go on, the show must go on… inside my heart is breaking … my make up… maybe flaking … but my smile… still stays on… The show… must… go... on_ ''

Oui. Ca ne va pas tarder à commencer. Mais il fallait cela… pour avoir un futur. Pour avoir une chance d'avoir un avenir. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre. Son bras ? Sa magie ?

Elle était déjà morte. Elle marchait, mangeait, buvait, parlait… mais elle était morte. Et rien ne pouvait changer cela. Alors elle ferma les yeux, chantonnant _I was made for lovin' you_, versant des larmes, parce que rien ne pouvait changer son état. Elle était morte et son corps n'allait pas tarder à lâcher… lorsqu'elle serait sure que tout irait bien pour les autres.

Lorsque l'autre con de Tom sera mort. Lorsque la salope sera morte.

Car la seule façon de la tuer…

C'était de se tuer aussi.

Alors, elle pleurait. Parce que la seule fois ou elle avait imaginé sa vie, on lui avait tout pris. Et elle avait retenu la leçon. Ne plus rien demander.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Puisque le bonheur était impossible pour elle.

La barque tangua un peu et quelque chose de mouillé atterri sur ses pieds. A la lueur des bougies et de la pleine lune, Lisah vit une chose à poil, toute mouillée, se secouer. En plissant les yeux, elle vit que c'était un chien, un grand chien noir aux yeux malicieux. Un grand chien avec la magie de Sirius. Elle se redressa et lança un sortilège qui sécha le chien. Il rit. Vous savez à quel point c'était étrange de voir un chien rire ?

''Sirius, voudrais-tu bien redevenir un peu plus humain, s'il te plait. Non, ne t'approche pas de moi… ET NE TIRE PAS LA LANGUE !''

Trop tard. Elle reçu une belle léchouille en plein sur le visage de la part du chien joyeux. Elle bascula sur le dos et Sirius en profita pour en faire d'autre. Ca la fit rire. Et c'était le but recherché.

''Enfin un sourire ! Lança Sirius en redevant lui-même. Tu es tellement plus belle lorsque tu souries.

-C'était dégoutant et tu le sais ! Animagus ? Pas mal du tout…

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Lisah.

-Ah… Henry a vendu la mèche ? Zut. Bon, je le savais, mais un gros toutou qu'on a envie de câliner, non, je ne le savais pas.

-Viens me câliner quand tu veux, chérie. Je suis tout à toi… dit doucement Sirius, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Non, tu me fais plus pitié qu'autre chose, Blacky. Et puis, tu es trop jeune pour moi… _chéri_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On s'amuse avec Remus. J'ai vu des lumières et j'ai entendu une voix chantée. Tu as une jolie voix ! Je ne le savais pas…

-Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores sur mon compte, Sirius…

-Ouai, bon, bref, je me suis dis que j'allais te rendre une petite visite. Pour te redonner le sourire. Tu pleurais, non ?

-Un peu. Je pensais et ça me faisait pleurer…

-Et moi donc. Faire fonctionner mon cerveau, très peu pour moi. C'est tellement fatiguant ! Ah, encore un sourire ! Je devrais peut être devenir comique… je serai célèbre et les filles tomberont dans mes bras !

-Sirius, comique. C'est étrangement similaire, mon petit. Et tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour t'envoyer en l'air.

-Entre les regards désapprobateurs de Remus et ceux dégoutés de Peter… à vrai dire, si. Et James est dans un trip monogamie.

-Mais il ne sort pas avec Lily, non ?

-Ben, il n'arrivera pas à la chopper en sortant avec d'autres filles. Et c'est pas son genre. Les Potter sont fidèles …

-Comme les chiens ? Lança Lisah avec un sourire innocent.

-Tu vas te moquer de moi encore combien de temps ?

-Waf … jusqu'à ma mort… waf !

-Voilà ce que ça m'apporte de faire une bonne action ! Ah, les femmes…

-Franchement, il y a pleins de donzelles qui rêvent que tu les regardes. C'est pas ça qui manque.

-Mais, les pucelles, elles s'y prennent comme des manches ! J'ai aucun plaisir avec elles…

-J'ai parlé de donzelles, pas de pucelles.

-Il y a très peu de donzelles qui ne soient pas pucelles, ma chère. Et les elfes, elles sont comment ?

-Toutes passées dans le lit d'Aira. Elles se sont déjà fait avoir une fois, Sirius.

-Ce mec est un dieu…

-Ce mec est un monstre Blacky. Ca te laisse les professeurs…

-Et ma libido vient de s'en aller en courant. Herma… pas question, ton frère me fiche la frousse…

-Oui, c'est la seule chose pour laquelle il est doué. Enfin, ça, et tuer aussi.

-Chouette… dit ironiquement Sirius. Et toi.

-Je ne suis pas si désespérée, Trésor.

-J'en suis persuadé. Et Ethan ne me le pardonnera pas alors… donc, je suis coincé.

-Passe le temps avec les donzelles non pucelles et dans deux ans, tu pourras t'envoyer en l'air toute la sainte journée si tu le souhaites.

-T'es une fille étrange. D'habitude, je choque tout le monde avec… eh bien, mes pensés. Mais toi, tu donnes des conseils !

-Je suis le journal sur patte de Blondie. Tout ce que tu me diras ne pourra pas me choquer, Blackie.

-Ca te fait rire ? Pff… pousses toi. Les étoiles sont belles ce soir, je veux les voir !

-Et tes amis ?

-Ils jouent à cache-cache. Et c'est Peter qui s'est caché. Ils vont passer la nuit avant de le trouver. Je ne tiens pas à me salir.

-Je croyais que vous étiez inséparables. Unis contre l'adversité, ou un truc dans ce bout là…

-D'accord. C'est Remus qui t'a entendu. Et James… qui m'a fichu à l'eau.

-Ah, je vois. Tu as donc été forcé de venir ici…

-Ils savent bien que je n'aime pas jouer à cache-cache Animagus.

-Et je suis de bonne compagnie.

-Ah oui, ça aussi. Tu sais, le mois dernier, on a joué à ce jeu minable…

-Et… ?

-Peter s'était caché dans ma fourrure. Lorsqu'enfin ils l'ont trouvé, un loup garou et un cerf se sont jetés sur moi. Et après, on s'étonne que je n'aime pas ce jeu futile !

-Bon garçon, bon garçon, dit Lisah en lui tapotant la tête. ''

Ils regardèrent les étoiles un bon moment, discutant de choses futiles et d'autres plus sérieuses. La tête posée sur celle de son compagnon du moment, Lisah repris la parole.

''J'ai un secret…

-Nous en avons tous. C'est normal est sain, qu'importe ce que les autres disent.

-Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ?

-Naon. Continue. Tu as un secret et … ?

-Je ne pourrai te le dire que si tu fais la promesse sur ta magie de ne jamais le révéler.''

Sirius tourna sa tête pour regarder le visage de son amie. Elle le regarda avec espoir. C'était renversant. Un regard renversant.

''Ca t'es si lourd que ça ? ''

Un regard hypnotique.

''Ca me tue ''

Un regard triste.

''Alors oui. Je promets, sur ma magie, de ne jamais révéler ce que tu m'apprêtes à dire. Tu veux un Serment Inviolable ?

-Tu viens de prêter serment. La magie elfique marche comme ça. Une parole est une parole d'or.

-Pratique. Qu'est-ce qu'y te tue, Lisah ?

-Je vous ai raconté l'histoire… mon histoire.

-Oui, Ava et toi, c'est bien cela ?

-Ava... avant tout chose, il faut que je te raconte une histoire. Il y a bien longtemps existait une princesse elfique qui s'appelait Lucië. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un elfe de passage et celui-ci a demandé sa main à son père. Réticent, il imposa au futur gendre une épreuve. S'il la réussissait, il sera accueillit comme un Prince. S'il échouait, il sera excommunié. Il eut une nuit de réflexion. Le lendemain matin, il était parti. Et avec lui, une bonne partie des richesses du pays. Le Roi était déçu, la princesse était anéantie. Presque morte. Elle se laissait dépérir… alors, le Roi décida d'effacer de son esprit le malotru et ce pour toujours. S'ils venaient à se recroiser, elle ne se souviendra pas de lui. Et ne se souviendra pas de lui à jamais car chaque nouveaux souvenirs seraient automatiquement effacés. Ce sortilège a prit pour nom celui de la princesse. On l'appelle le _Lucië_.''

La lune faisait briller les yeux de Sirius qui écouta religieusement le récit.

''Mais il a un revers. Lors de la mort de l'ensorcelée, celle-ci se rappelle de tout ce qu'elle a oublié. On dit qu'à la mort de la princesse, celle-ci sourie en se rappelant ses souvenirs qui pourtant ont faillit lui couter la vie. Si jamais tu oublies une rencontre passagère, ça ne te toucheras pas. Mais si tu oublies un de tes parents, ça peut changer du tout au tout ta personnalité. Heureusement, c'est un sortilège particulièrement difficile à mettre en pratique, qui demande un objet bien particulier, un globe de cristal, ainsi qu'une formule qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque privée du roi de Daimonia.

-Où tu veux en venir ? J'adore les histoires et celle là est poignante mais…

-Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, Sirius. Lors de l'attaque du palais, mon mari avait fermé les frontières. Vinyan et moi… nous avons tout vu mais nous n'avons pas pu aller les sauver.''

Elle leva son bras gauche et tourna la paume de sa main pour la voir.

''J'ai failli perdre mon bras, voilà cinq mois. Ce jour là, j'ai frappé tellement fort les défenses que j'ai faillit perdre ma main. J'ai beaucoup juré aussi, et crier. Et je n'ai jamais autant souffert de toute ma vie. Yava a été déchu par son père. Il n'a jamais été le futur roi. J'ignore les détails du pourquoi, je n'étais pas encore là. Ca a toujours été Elyon. Pourtant, Elyon n'aimait pas son père. Lorsque j'ai posé la question à son Altesse, elle m'a répondu que c'était parce qu'Elyon ressemblait à son père et que Yava n'avait pas les épaules pour devenir roi. C'était discutable, j'en conviens. Mais Yava était doué pour la politique. En attendant la majorité de son frère et le réveil de sa mère, c'est lui qui a prit le contrôle du pays. Et, franchement, c'était tant mieux, parce qu'Elyon n'est qu'un prince arrogant, égoïste et immature.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Lisah ? Demanda Sirius en lui prenant la main et en la serrant.

-Elyon n'_était_ qu'un prince arrogant, égoïste et immature. Et il avait promis de ne pas me rendre triste ! Et ce connard….

-Elyon a reçu la Lucië, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'était ton mari ? Pas Yava ? Ouch… ça craint … et il…

-Ne se souviendra plus jamais de moi. Mon mari ne se souviendra plus jamais de moi.

-Ca va faire des mois, alors pourquoi ce soir… ?

-Le conseil a décidé d'annuler le mariage pour qu'il puisse se remarier. Ils devaient le faire avant son réveil…

-Et il vient de se réveiller. Et comme tu es le chef…

-Je vais devoir le croiser. Sans le voir, je peux prétendre qu'il est mort. Mais le croiser. Le voir. Lui parler. Anduril est particulièrement sadique, elle l'a prouvé maintes fois, mais ça …

- Evite-le alors.

-Quelle idée simpliste, Blackie. Le couronnement aura lieu dans un mois et demi. Le Prince doit être présent, tout comme le chef des armées. Comme dans toutes les réunions. Comme dans toutes les cérémonies.

-Envoie ton bras droit alors.

-Vinyan souffre aussi. Elyon est son meilleur ami, ils on été élevés ensemble… mais ce n'est pas celui qu'il devrait être.

-Comment votre rencontre a-t-elle pu le changer à ce point ? Interrogea doucement le Griffindor.

-Attends de le voir pour t'en faire une idée… mais, lors de notre rencontre, il voulait juste me faire rire. Comme toi en fait. Et j'ignorai qui il était. Il ne m'a pas dit son vrai nom et j'ai laissé échapper ce que je pensais du prince Elyon. Ce que personne d'autre n'avait fait car il était en deuil et que la famille Ey était très appréciée à Daimonia. J'ai fait ce que personne n'a fait. Et je me rappel de notre première nuit ensemble… il m'a remercié parce que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Et lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi il m'avait choisi, il me disait toujours qu'il m'avait rencontrée et qu'a partir de là, sa vie avait changé.

-Et ça te tue. Ca te ronge petit à petit. Et tu ne veux plus vivre…

-Je pensais l'avoir bien caché ça. Même Noah n'en sait rien.

-Je viens d'une famille où les faux semblants sont légion, ma belle. Et tes yeux sont si tristes. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Je ne suis qu'un gamin de seize ans, presque dix sept. Je n'ai pas la maturité de Remus, ni l'obstination de James, ni la pureté de Peter. Et je ne peux pas imaginer ta peine. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est te faire rire. Pour que tu apprécies un peu plus la vie chaque jour. C'est ce dans quoi je suis le meilleur.

-C'est déjà beaucoup, Sirius. Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Eh, je suis invité à la sauterie alors ?

-C'est une cérémonie protocolaire, le couronnement d'une Reine. C'est historique et ce n'est pas une sauterie.

-C'est un oui ? Demanda Sirius, ses oreilles, transformées en oreilles de chien, dressées.

-C'est un oui.

-Dit moi ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu crois qu'il y aura des elfes assez débiles pour se faire avoir deux fois ? ''

.

-13 novembre 1976, stade de Quidditch, 10h-

''Saaaaaaaaaaaaalut à tous ! Eh oui, c'est à moi qu'incombe la lourde tâche de commenter le match tant attendu entre les Griffindors… aller les mecs ! Et les Slytherins… bouhou !

-Black, veuillez rester sérieux !

-Hey, Sérieux… Sirius. C'est même pas moi qui à fait la blague alors non, je ne mettrai pas une noise dans le cochon, James ! Bon, d'un côté nous avons les merveilleux, les retentissants Griffindor à ma droite… alors la gauche des autres et … démerdez vous.

-BLACK !

-Oui oui Professeur, reprit l'adolescent avec un sourire innocent. Et à ma gauche nous avons les… et attention, j'ai mis deux semaines à la trouver celle là alors, je veux des compliments ! Nous avons donc les sifflants serpentins qui subissent leur superbe suffisance. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, voici les Slytherins. Bande de tricheur à la …

-BLACK !

-Je crie à la censure ! Hurla le commentateur improvisé. J'peux continuer ? Rho, Professeur, votre regard me rend toute chose…

-BLAAAAAAAACK !

-Oui oui, Professeur. L'équipe des rouge et or est composée de quatre nouveaux ! Accueillons chaleureusement les nouveaux batteurs, Lorenzo Vera et Hippolyte Stephanopoulos. Ca c'est du nom, petit ! Ils sont tous les deux en quatrième années. Accueillons aussi le nouvel attrapeur, Fulrad Roosevelt, actuellement en deuxième année. Et le dernier nouveau n'est autre que la déesse des cinquièmes années, je pense que tous les monde la connait, voiciiiiiiiiiiiiii… Galatéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Le gardien est encore et toujours Patrick Dana, pour sa dernière année, en tout cas on lui souhaite, et les deux autres poursuiveurs ne sont autre que Honey Rozenn et…. Jamesie !

-BLACK !

-SIRIUS !

-Roh, vous êtes pas drôle ! James Potter, un gentleman ne fait pas ça avec ses doigts ! Lily te regarde… ah, je sens que je vais souvent la sortir, celle là. Bon, passons aux autres persiflons.

-Parler français, je vous prie.

-Ouai. De l'autre côté, Jack Avery et Evan Rosier, tous les deux en septième année, les batteurs. Martin Pucey, en sixième année, est le gardien ! Lawrence Dunham, septième année, Edwin Bishop, sixième année et Ansan Tyler, sixième année sont les poursuiveurs. Et enfin, Iscia Adams, cinquième année, l'attrapeur ! Ah, les capitaines sont appelés au centre. Bien évidemment, le match ne sera pas fairplay, n'est-ce pas les serpents ?

-Black, c'est fatiguant à la fin.

-Ouai, ouai. Donc, les capitaines Dana et Dunham se serrent la main. Et le match… commence ! Je pense que d'ici une minute, les Slytherins vont commettre une faute d'éthique… comme chaque année. Ben, professeur, pas de remontrances ? Pas de disputes… mais j'adore nos disputes et… oh, un but pour les verts ! Hein, quoi ? Comment ça je suis nul ? Et toi, t'es qu'un misérables vermisseau qui…

-BLAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !

-Et Adams fait des virevoltes, se laissant poursuivre par Roosevelt. Vas y Jamesie, t'es le meilleur ! Et… but ! Pucey n'a rien pu faire contre ce merveilleux lancer de mon frère à moi ! Et c'est reparti pour un tit tour. Alors que les attrapeurs font toujours les cabrioles… hé, hé, cabriole. Les batteurs se mettent en jeu. Hey, c'est de la triche ! Triche, merde ! Lorenzo a faillit y passer là ! Rosier, c'est pas une mise à mort qu'on te demande ! Les Slytherins ont la baballe… hé hé, baballe… et file vers les buts eetttttttttttt. Paf ! Ouai, bien joué Hippolyte ! Galatée reprend le Souafle et fonce comme une fusée vers les autres buts et… ouai ! Quel beau but ma déesse !

-Black, c'est la dernière fois que vous commentez un match de quidditch.

-D'accord Professeur. Mais là, j'ai un match à commenter. Aller Honey ! Va y ma poule, t'es la meilleure. Elle échappe à un cognard envoyé par Avery et fonce… mais Pucey bloque le tir. Dommage, mais c'était bien joué. Ben, professeur, pourquoi vous murmurez des menaces de mort. C'est pour qui… pourquoi vous dites mon nom, là ? Retournons regarder le merveilleux match qui se passe sous nos yeux. Ah, ah, un combat entre Adams et Fulrad, t'es p'tête petit mais t'as des trippes ! Adams est bien partie… mais… ah, c'était une feinte ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ah, encore un but. Slytherin cinquante, Griffindor cinquante. Et les cognards volent de par…''

Une de ces petites boules passa juste au dessus de sa tête.

''TRICHE, TRICHE, TRIC… Professeur, vous allez bien ? Demanda Sirius en se penchant pour voir Minerva McGonagall, et échapper à un autre cognard. HEY !

-STOP ! TIR AU BUT POUR LES GRIFFINDORS ! Lança l'arbitre.

-Ah, bien fait pour eux. Envoyé un cognard à cette merveilleuse dame qu'est notre professeur de… pourquoi vous avez sorti votre baguette. Hey, c'est contre le règlement ça ! Et je sais, je l'ai lu de bout en bout ! Vous avez un drôle de… et Griffindor marque encore, menant le match. C'est reparti, le Souafle dans les mains de ma maison, Galatée virevolte gracieusement vers les buts adverses, échappe aux cagnards, aidée d'Hippolyte et Lorenzo. Et… but ! Décidément, les gardiens ne sont pas en forme aujourd'hui, ce sont de vraies passoires. Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! Bataille rangée à gauche entre James et Ansan Tyler. C'est du sport, bordel. Désolé professeur, oui, je ferai ma retenue avec plaisir. Ah, on dirait que Fulrad a repéré quelque chose. En tout cas, il fonce et… eh, il est doué le petit ! Adams le poursuit et… loupé. Une autre fois, les cocos ! Ben, professeur, pourquoi vous partez ? C'était si drôle, notre duo de comique… ah, vous me laissez dans les mains délicates de la délicieuse Lisah. Je gagne au change ! Oui, je ferai une autre heure de retenue. Salut ma belle. Joli match, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sirius, commente.

-D'accord. Oh, un autre but ! Griffindor mène maintenant cent à cinquante. Notre gardien s'est donc repris. Et ca virevolte… je me demande bien pourquoi on ne m'a jamais accepté dans l'équipe. Après tout, les commentateurs sont les sportifs refoulés… et un autre but, marqué par Jamesie adoré ! Dunham reprend le Souafle et fonce vers les buts et… lâche la balle par le magnifique boulet de canon envoyé par Hippolyte. Ils sont forts les nouveaux ! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense du quidditch de Hogwart, Lisah ? Il y en avait dans ton école ?

-C'est violent. Moche. Ca ressemble à la guerre. Et non, il n'y en avait pas. Commente. Tu en es déjà à quatre heures de colle.

-Les deux dernières, elles viennent d'où ? Oh, encore un but… cela nous fait cent soixante pour Griffindor et cinquante pour les Slytherins. Allez, les gars ! Et filles, bien entendu. Vous leur mettez la pâtée ! C'est vraiment magique le quidditch, ce que la magie fait de mieux ! Et puis, le travail d'équipe entre plusieurs années… je trouve cela merveilleux. Encore un but… ma parole, ça pleut des buts ! Manque plus qu'une victoire de Fulrad et on fera une fête d'enfer ce soir ! Oh, aller, professeur, revenez. C'est plus drôle lorsque vous lancez des BLACK a tu tête et …

-BLACK !

-Voilà, moi, ça me réchauffe le cœur de me savoir aimé si tendrement. Et… combien ? Sept heures de retenue… mais avec plaisir. Je compte bien exploser tous les records cette année et… Aller Fulrad, t'es le meilleur ! Foooooooooooooonce ! Non… non… pourquoi il ralentit, pourquoi… NON ! Merde, c'est pas juste, on avait tellement d'avance que… hein, quoi ? Le score ? Deux cents points pour les Slytherins et cent quatre dix pour nous… c'était un beau match… avec ses accros et ses tricheries… ouai, j'parle des serpents visqueux ! C'est pas grave les gars, on fera quand même la fête ce soir ! Et les jeunes, vous déchirez ! Oui, mon professeur adoré ? J'en suis à dix heures maintenant. C'est une conspiration, ma parole ! ''

Voici un match de Quidditch commenté par le trublion Sirius Black. Et il tint sa promesse, il fit rire Lisah. Et Minerva McGonagall tourna au rouge.

.

Dans la bibliothèque de l'école, Severus Snape lisait tranquillement_ Les poisons et contre poisons_, un livre fascinant. Il n'aimait pas le sport et encore moins les démonstrations de force qu'étaient le quidditch, sport de brute par excellence. Il aimait le silence et la bibliothèque le lui offrait. Et la solitude aussi. Ce qui était rare et appréciable.

''Ben Severus, pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda une voix grave.''

Henry Potter. Beau comme un dieu, en train de porter des tonnes de livres et de parchemins.

''Et toi ? Tu as du travail ?

-Ouep, beaucoup de travail. Un compte rendu de dix rouleau de parchemins sur les maladies mentales et un exposé à préparer pour faire un stage pratique à St Mungo. Mais toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis à voir le match ?

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Et je n'ai pas d'amis.

-Hum, _Poisons et contre poisons_. Intéressant. Je me le suis farci il y a quelque temps. Je peux me mettre avec toi ?

-Bien sur. Installe-toi. Ou est le professeur Spencer ?

-A faire ses expériences. Noah a accepté de le seconder et il en est tout content. On ne le voit pas souvent, il a pas mal de choses à faire à Lipuli. Donc, ils sont tous les deux heureux de faire leur truc étrange.

-Tu n'aimes pas les potions ?

-Je n'aimai pas mon professeur qui m'avait pris en grippe dès le départ. Bon, c'est vrai que je lui rendait bien sa haine mais renvoyer des piques et écouter lorsqu'on est pas passionné, ben, c'est pas facile.

-Tu n'avais pas le professeur Spencer ?

-C'est de ce crétin que je parle, Severus. Bref, j'avais des notes moyennes. Et je me suis fait virer de cours.

-Comme Potter.

-Ouai, mais pour des raisons moins grave. J'ai juste… émis une vérité pas bonne à prendre pour lui et il m'a fichu à la porte. Alors, je m'y suis intéressé par moi-même et par les cours que m'on donné Lisah, Noah et Herma. Et j'ai obtenu un bel optimal que j'ai bien montré à Spency chéri. Mais les potions, c'est pas mon truc. Je dois les étudier, mais je ne les trouve pas passionnantes.

-Alors, que fais-tu avec le professeur Spencer ?

-Spence ne se défini pas que par son don pour les potions. Encore heureux ! Tu verras, lorsque tu tomberas amoureux.

-La personne devient parfaite ?

-Non, tout du moins, je ne pense pas. Tu acceptes l'autre entièrement, passé, présent, futur, blessures, caractère, qualités, défauts. Tu les acceptes et tu l'aimes pour cela. Ca te tombe dessus, soit tu l'acceptes et tu te bas pour te faire accepter soit… tu vis sans. Cela dépend de ta ligne de conduite et ce que tu veux dans la vie. Mais également de ton passé. Je t'observe depuis septembre et tu me rappelles Spencer.

-Merci, je le prends comme un compliment.

-C'en est un, enfin, un peu… dit Henry juste avant de faire une pause. Je pense que ton passé n'est pas très joyeux. Je ne te force pas à parler et si tu ne veux pas, je n'en parlerai plus jamais mais, si tu le souhaites, tu peux m'en parler. Personne ne sera au courant, je garderai le secret.

-Qui me dit que ça sera le cas ? Demanda froidement le sixième année.

-En septembre, le professeur Dumbledore nous a fait signer des contrats de confidentialité. Lisah les a regardés, a barré des choses, en a rajouté d'autres au crayon rouge qu'affectionne particulièrement son père et nous a obligé à les signer. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai promis. Elle est dangereusement douée… elle pourrait faire innocenter un coupable et mettre en prison un innocent.

-Pourquoi… ?

-Ca l'ennuie. Ne cherche pas, elle est comme ça. Elle tient beaucoup de son père. Bref, tout ce que tu me dis restera dans ma caboche, sinon, tu me fais un procès. Ca te va comme garanti ?

-Je te crois.

-Mon cousin t'embête encore ? Ou plutôt Sirius ? Tes camarades ?

-Non, c'est … tranquille depuis que vous êtes arrivés. Ils m'ignorent, je les ignore.

-Une cohabitation tranquille. Ta famille alors ? Bon, vu que tu te renfermes, je vais raconter ma vie. Ca te convient comme échange ? Okay. Notre mère est morte en couche. C'est notre père qui nous a élevé. Un gars simple, aimant, travailleur. Un père rêvé. Il est mort lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. Il était assez fortuné mais les services sociaux ont préféré nous placer chez notre tante maternelle qui vivait à Hong Kong. Nous y étions depuis dix ans déjà, donc, c'était pas mal. Elle était très différente du modèle de mon père. Froide, distante et sévère. Dispendieuse aussi. Lorsqu'elle était notre tutrice, elle était aussi celle de notre argent. A Circé, notre école, il n'y avait pas de pension, alors nous rentrons tous les soirs. Ce n'était pas une époque heureuse pour nous. Nous avions le droit à rien, elle avait tout. Un de ses amants l'a tué lorsque j'ai eu seize ans. J'étais assez âgé pour prendre soin de ma sœur et de mon frère. Grace à Yava en fait, il est devenu notre tuteur.

-Yava ?

-Ah oui. Mari de Lisah. Prince de Daimonia.

-Et ton père, il est mort comment ?

-Assassiné. Par un mage noir. Ouai, le truc que vous vous coltinez là, c'est pas le seul au monde. Il y en a eu un autre. Il est emprisonné depuis quelques temps dans une prison au Japon. Et toi ?

-Je peux vraiment te faire confiance ?

-J'emporterai ton secret dans la tombe.

-Ma mère a été obligée d'épouser mon père parce qu'elle était enceinte de lui. Ma mère est une sorcière, mon père un muggle. Et il ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière. Lorsqu'il l'a découvert, ma première expérience magique, leur rapport se sont dégradés. Ma mère vient d'une grande famille de sang pur, les Prince. Mon grand père a renié ma mère mais pas moi, car je suis son seul descendant. Il n'est pas très… démonstratif, comme ta tante, je pense. Ma mère est trop occupée à boire et mon père a parié l'argent que nous n'avons pas. Et je vis dans une maison d'ignorance.

-Sympathique la vie. Tu es majeur quand ?

-Le neuf janvier. Mais je ne toucherai pas mon héritage avant mes vingt ans. Et je n'ai pas d'argent alors…

-Allez, on va trouver une solution, Sev ! Je suis ton ami, non ?

-Oui, tu en es assez proche, oui.

-Et Drake est ton ami aussi ?

-Pas vraiment non. Les autres aussi.

-Et Spence s'inquiète pour toi. Et le professeur Dumbledore aussi. Ne te ferme pas au monde. Tu sais qu'il y a des gens bien qui se préoccupent de toi. Et je sais que tes camarades ont des… pensées assez radicales et que tu dois faire profil bas. Si jamais tu es en danger, tu… attends deux secondes. ''

Henry chercha quelque chose dans sa sacoche en cuir avant d'en extraire un collier en argent tout simple avec un ouroboros en guise de médaille. Il le mit dans sa paume, serra sa main et murmura quelque chose en fermant les yeux.

''Si tu es en danger, serre ce collier et dit mon nom. C'est un Portkey et il te mettra en sécurité. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Merci. C'est un merveilleux cadeau.

-Pas de soucis, Sev. Bon, je dois bosser mon exposé. Qu'importe que mon cousin dirige l'hôpital, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas être dans le jury. Je veux être accepté par mes capacités et non pas ma famille. ''

Severus regarda avec des yeux brillants Henry Potter en train de parler de son futur métier. Il lui avait fait un cadeau merveilleux, même si cette histoire de surnom ne faisait que le mettre mal à l'aise. Potter avait eu aussi une vie difficile et il ne reculait pas face à l'adversité. C'était vraiment une personne formidable. Intelligent, beau et sincère. C'était rare. C'était beau.

.

Dans la salle commune des Griffindors, l'ambiance était à la fête, même si ils avaient perdu. Entre les différents groupes, un seul nous intéressait. Celui composé de James Potter et de Lily Evans. Posés calmement dans un coin du canapé, ils discutaient. Sans cris, ni sorts lancés. Cela changeait.

''Et donc, la littérature muggle. J'aimerai bien en apprendre plus.

-James Potter sort-il enfin de son monde ? C'est appréciable. Je pense que le cinéma te plairait plus. Ce sont des histoires jouées par de vraies personnes et projetées sur un écran. C'était vraiment fantastique. Tu te rappelles le tee shirt de Lisah, à notre premier cours de potion de l'année ?

-Difficile d'oublier ce cours là, Lily. Le requin ?

-Oui, le requin. C'est tiré d'un film, _Jaws_. Un film d'horreur qui est très connu dans le monde muggle. _Taxi Driver_, de Martin Scorsese devrait te plaire.

-J'aimerai bien aller au cinéma, ça m'a l'air divertissant. Pas autant que le Quidditch mais…

-Attend de voir un match de football. Ou du tennis, j'adore le tennis. Wimbledon et Roland Garros surtout. Et les concerts ! Les muggles sont très inventifs en musique. Tu dois absolument connaitre les Beatles…

-Tu voudrais bien m'emmener au cinéma ? Demanda James. Pendant les vacances de Noël par exemple. Si tu es libre et si tu le veux.

-Ce serait un rendez-vous ?

-Comme tu veux. On peut sorti entre ami sinon.''

Lily mit quelques minutes avant de répondre à James. Il avait remonté dans son estime bien plus rapidement. Gentil, bien élevé, qui aimait l'entendre parler de son monde et voulait vraiment le découvrir. Mais il restait une question en l'air.

''Pourquoi moi ? Tu es populaire, tu peux sortir avec n'importe qui. Quelqu'un de plus jolie, de plus intelligente que moi. Alors, pourquoi moi ?

-Lily, je te demande de sortir avec moi depuis notre quatrième année. Je ne suis sorti avec personne d'autre parce que personne d'autre ne m'intéresse et ne m'a jamais intéressé. Je suis tombé sous ton charme incandescent lors de nos mémorables disputes. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux expliquer. Tu me plais. J'ai envie de connaitre tout de toi. Je suis quelqu'un de merveilleux alors il me faut quelqu'un de merveilleux. Et tu l'es. ''

La fille regarda son compagnon avec des yeux ronds. Il léger sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

''D'accord. Un rendez-vous. Pendant les vacances de Noël. Une journée à Londres, entièrement muggle.

-Ca marche Lily. Et ça sera une journée… magique.

-Quoi, parce que ça sera avec toi ? Demanda Lily, agacée.

-Non, parce que je la passerai avec toi !''

Lorsqu'on demandera plus tard quand est-ce que Lily a été conquise par James, elle répondit à chaque fois lors de cette conversation.

.

-14 novembre 1976, appartements privés du professeur Spencer (-Potter), 16h-

Henry relisait ses notes pour son oral du lendemain. Les appartements étaient silencieux. Seul les buches qui se consomment émettaient un bruit de fond des plus tranquillisants. Elwen dans son coin dormait roulée en boule. Hedwige dormait doucement sur son perchoir, Cyran à ses côtés. La basse cour était toute présente.

La porte s'ouvrit sans grace avant de se refermer avec fracas. Spencer dans toute sa splendeur. Visage de marbr… non, visage effrayé, yeux écarquillés, lèvres entr'ouvertes.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Spence ? Tu es blessé ? Tu as été attaqué ? Tu vas bien ?''

Le professeur reprit son visage habituel, froid, distant, effrayant. Il se dirigea vers le bar à alcool, se servit un scotch bien serré sans glaçon et l'avala cul sec. Il se posa ensuite sur le canapé, souffla fortement et posa son verre. Henry le regarda tranquillement, attendant qu'il daigne donner sa version des faits.

''Tu sais qui est Lothar Teilo ?

-Le professeur d'astronomie ? Le fantasme sur patte de pas mal d'élèves ? Ouai, je sais qui c'est. Il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole…

-Il m'a embrassé. ''

Henry regarda avec des yeux ronds son amant encore traumatisé. L'information fit quelques détours entre les hémisphères gauches et droites de son cerveau pour finalement atterrir dans le centre de traitement des informations. A ce moment là, il comprit le sens de la phrase et cria ''QUUUUOOOOI ? JE VAIS TUER CE SALOPARD…''

* * *

**Yoru** : Ouep, c'est méchant et j'assume. Spencer dragué… ou la découverte de la jalousie des Potter. Lily accepte un rendez vous de James. Sirius se déchaine, j'espère d'ailleurs vous avoir fait rire. Severus se livre un peu et tombe sous le charme d'Henry. Ce n'est pas étrange voyons, c'est même logique. Quelques nouveaux personnages qui vont devenir importants, notamment le professeur chaud lapin Lothar Teilo, Ansan Tyler et Iscia Adams pour les Slytherins et Galatée, surnommé la déesse pour les Griffindors.

La prochaine fois ? La réaction d'Henry Potter. Un râteau monumental pour Drake, qui faisait pourtant un sans faute. Herma sort avec Elijah, pour la quatrième fois. Et Spencer en grand père gâteau.

* * *

**Caro06** : Merci pour ton mot et à bientôt ! Bisous.

**Adenoide** : ah, il ne sait pas dans quoi il est embarqué, ça c'est clair. Mais personne ne connait toutes les conséquences des ses actes, c'est la vie. Non, Vampire/calice, immortels et tout le tralala, ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu. J'ai un plan depuis le début, avec des éléments placés à des endroits stratégiques pour le dénouement final. C'est tout autant intéressant, non ? Merci pour le mot et à bientôt !

Merci à **alexou1993, M.** et **lilou5701 **pour leurs mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	23. Chapitre XII suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Aujourd'hui, vous allez m'aimer. Pour la tournure que prend un couple, pour la naissance d'un autre, pour les relations familiales… et pour Blondie adoré. Mais le plus mignon, c'est Olorin !

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XII suite:**

**Novembre 1976, partie 2.**

**.**

« _Quand on avoue sa jalousie, on l'a déjà dépassée. Les vraies jalousies, on n'en parle pas. _»

Extrait de _Influenza_, d'Alexandre Kauffmann.

.

«_ Le baiser est en amour ce qu'est le thermomètre en médecine. Sans lui, on ne se rendrait jamais exactement compte de la gravité de son état._ »

Citation de Pierre Daninos.

.

_-14 novembre 1976, appartements privés du professeur Spencer (-Potter), 16h-_

_[…]_

''_Tu sais qui est Lothar Teilo ? _

_-Le professeur d'astronomie ? Le fantasme sur patte de pas mal d'élèves ? Ouai, je sais qui c'est. Il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole… _

_-Il m'a embrassé. ''_

_Henry regarda avec des yeux ronds son amant encore traumatisé. L'information fit quelques détours entre les hémisphères gauches et droits de son cerveau pour finalement atterrir dans le centre de traitement des informations. A ce moment là, il comprit le sens de la phrase et cria ''QUUUUOOOOI ? JE VAIS TUER CE SALOPARD…''_

.

Henry sortit précipitamment de ses appartements pour se lancer à la poursuite du professeur qui avait osé toucher _son _mec. Oui, il était jaloux et alors ? Si Spencer voulait un jour partir, même si ça devait le détruire, il le laisserait faire parce que le libre arbitre était important pour lui. Mais qu'un freluquet ait osé embrasser son Spencer sans avoir eu l'audace de lui demander ! Il l'avait carrément traumatisé ! Et ça, ça le mettait en pétard. Plus qu'autre chose. On. Ne. Touche. Pas. A. Spencer.

Et l'autre blondinet stupide là, avec ses yeux rétrécis, sa peau fripée par le soleil, son sourire à la noix, ouai, l'autre là, oh oui, il allait lui payer. Et le prix fort ! Alors, il se précipita dans le bureau du professeur, près de la tour d'astronomie pour lui dire sa façon de penser. On. Ne. Touche. Pas. A. Spencer.

Par les culottes de Merlin (« Mais merde à la fin, il n'en portait pas » ! Entendit Henry dans sa tête) pour rester poli, ce pauvre professeur à la noix n'avait pas une seule chance face à lui. Bien sur que son amant était sexy et intelligent et tout un tas d'autre truc mais il était déjà pris ET heureux. Et maintenant, il buvait encore du scotch parce ce que ce crétin l'avait embrassé sans son autorisation. Et la galanterie, ça n'existe plus peut être ? On. Ne. Touche. Pas. A. Spencer.

Ca y est, il arrivait enfin à la porte du malotru. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied (il gardait la magie pour plus tard) et entra en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Le professeur était à son bureau, en train de corriger des copies. Il eut l'air surpris par l'arrivée de l'étudiant mais se replongea facilement dans ses corrections.

''Hey ducon, j'ai à te parler.

-Henry Potter. Ravi de pouvoir vous parlez, enfin''

Et en plus, ce crétin avait une belle voix. Ouai, définitivement un thon. Et ce n'était pas rendre justice aux thons !

''Je peux savoir ce qui vous ai passé par la tête ? Dit froidement Potter.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, jeune homme. Nous sommes deux adultes et nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons, ce qui n'est pas votre cas il me semble.

-Oh, pour l'amour du Merlin, j'appartiens au royaume de Daimonia et je suis majeur. Je suis même Général alors votre excuse à la con, vous vous la mettez où je pense !''

Bordel, il souriait ! Ca le faisait sourire, ce crétin impertinent. Pas dans le sens de Spencer, lorsqu'il l'utilisait sur lui, c'était de la taquinerie, mais dans le sens que…

''Ecoutez moi bien parce que je ne veux pas le répéter dans deux semaines. J'ai mon amant qui est traumatisé par ce que vous avez fait et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Vous êtes allé à l'encontre de sa volonté et c'est ça que je ne peux pas accepter. Vous être d'une telle arrogance que ça en est vomissant. Spencer est ma moitié, à moi. Et il est heureux. Alors, fichez-nous la paix sinon, je me mettrai vraiment en colère. Et personne n'aime me voir en colère.

-Cher petit enfant, tu ne me fais pas peur. J'ai éduqué des gamins plus durs que toi, reprit le professeur en se levant et en s'approchant de Potter. Je ne sais pas ce que Spencer te trouve, tu es si… ordinaire. Alors qu'il est si sexy. Je suis à la hauteur, tu ne l'es pas. Tu t'es juste trouver quelqu'un pour t'entretenir… après tout, qu'est-ce que tu connais de la vie ? Tu n'as que vingt ans, alors que j'en ai trente cinq. J'ai voyagé dans le monde entier et ait acquit une connaissance qui dépasse l'entendement. Je suis grand, bien bâti et peut rassurer. Tu n'es qu'un petit enfant encore bien fragile qui a besoin d'une figure paternelle et tu t'es donc fixer sur Spencer.

-Mais qui êtes vous pour me juger ? Vous ne m'avez jamais adressé la parole, vous ne me connaissez même pas. Le plus enfantin, c'est vous ! Si vous voulez le bien de Spencer, laissez-le en paix. Si vous ne voulez que votre propre bien, c'est que vous ne le méritez pas. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Un enfant qui me donner un conseil. Comme c'est adorable. ''

Le professeur d'astronomie s'était rapproché de l'étudiant en médicomagie. Alors qu'il finissait cette phrase, les yeux verts de Potter s'assombrirent et il y avait de la magie dans l'air. La magie ne venait pas de l'école mais de Potter. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un enfant, comme était-ce possible ? C'était puissant, comme le coup de pied qui avait ouvert la porte de son bureau.

''Ne. Touchez. Plus. A. Spencer. Compris, ou il faut que répète ?

-Tu penses m'effrayer, petit ? J'ai vu plus terrifiant. J'ai même affronté en duel le grand Mage Noir Zane.

-La prochaine fois que vous avez un comportement déplacé, il n'hésitera pas à vous cogner. Je suis presque sur qu'il est d'ailleurs en train de préparer votre meurtre. Ca vous va comme explications ? Il. Ne. Veut. Pas. De. Vous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de son animal de compagnie pour me dire ces choses là. Il me veut. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Et je compte bien l'avoir, petit bonhomme.

-Je ne suis pas sur du futur. Je ne suis pas sur de ce qu'il va se passer. Mais je suis sur d'une chose. C'est que Spence fera toujours parti de ma vie. Alors que vous, non. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Ecoute-moi bien espèce de…

-Est-ce que c'est clair ? Repris Henry en lâchant un peu de magie.

-Je ferai ce que je voudrai.

-Bien. Si vous voulez. Mais laissez Spence hors de vos… élucubrations. Sur ce.''

Henry repartit tout aussi galamment qu'à son arrivée et toujours en colère. Ce … crétin ! Arrogant petit minable professeur. Je, je, je. Nombriliste en plus ! Et c'était qui Zane d'ailleurs ? Jamais entendu parler de ce sorcier à la noix.

Il se rendit rapidement à ses appartements où l'attendait son amant. Où, pour être exacte, l'embrassa son amant. Dès qu'il franchi le pas de porte, Spencer prit Henry dans ses bras, fortement. Bon, il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits, et il ne paraissait pas traumatisé, ce qui était le plus important.

''Pourquoi cet élan de gentillesse, Spence ?

-Gentillesse ? Potter, ne me pousse pas aujourd'hui. Tu tiens que ça à moi ?

-Tu doutes encore ? Je croyais que j'étais l'indécis qui doutait toujours mais en fait, t'es pire que moi ! Je n'aime pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Mais, si tu ne veux plus de moi…

-Tu veux bien m'épouser ? ''

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, la salle commune des Slytherins entendit le même cri résonner entre les murs.

''QUUUUOOOOI ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Hein ? Déblatéra Henry.

-Je m'attendais plutôt à un cri de pucelle effarouchée puis à des sauts de puceron pour finir avec une partie de jambes en l'air et un grand oui, dit doucement Spencer.

-C'est… surprenant. Etonnant. Carrément choquant ! Je croyais que ce n'était pas envisageable et ton blabla sur le pourquoi du comment c'était non. Et ce soir, tu te fais embrasser par quelqu'un d'autre et tu me sors ça. Excuse-moi d'être… à côté de la plaque, chéri, mais tu m'avais habitué à autre chose. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Ca ne se serait pas produit si je portais une bague au doigt. Et si jamais c'était toi qui étais… chassé… jamais de la vie. Au moins, avec une bague, ça repoussera les moins téméraires.

-Ah, voilà. Là, c'est toi. C'est pour éviter que je me fasse draguer. Ah, ça va mieux. J'ai cru qu'on t'avait lancé un sortilège ou une malédiction. Me fait plus jamais ça…

-Et je reste là planté comme un crétin en attendant la réponse du lilliputien de service…

-Hey, je peux réfléchir deux minutes. Cérémonie ?

-Vraiment ? Intime. C'est tout ce que je veux. Et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux pour le reste.

-On portera des bagues de fiançailles pour que l'autre crétin ne te saute plus ?

-C'est préférable.

-On achètera une maison ensemble ?

-Bien sur.

-Des enfants ?

-On en a déjà parlé. Déjà la démence, Trésor ?

-Ah, ah. Tu le veux vraiment ? ''

Spencer réfléchi. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Pour sur. N'était-ce pas un peu tôt ? Pour sur. Mais avec la propension incroyable d'Henry de s'attirer les ennuis pas possible… ce n'était pas si tôt. Et puis, personne d'autre que lui ne le touchera. Non mais.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un Griffindor. Qui lui avait dit croire au sacrément du mariage. Alors, cher professeur, il ne fallait pas se louper.

Voulait-il se lier à lui pour le reste de sa vie ? Quelle question.

''Bien sur que oui. Et toi ?

-Il me semble avoir déjà donnée ma réponse il y a quelque temps, Spencer. Mais oui. De toute façon, je ne vois pas mon futur sans toi, alors, pourquoi pas ...

-Oh, la ferme, nabot !

-Spencer Spencer, briseur de romantisme.

-T'aurais préféré la sérénade, les fleurs, le chocolat, les yeux larmoyants et moi me mettant à genou ?

-Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur. Je crois que je t'aurai vomi dessus. Donc, on va se marier pour des raisons pratiques.

-Bien sur, Henry.

-Et parce qu'on s'aime.

-C'était inévitable. Mais par pitié, pas de mariage en plein été.

-D'accord, au mois de juillet, ça me va. Tu seras magnifique en blanc… sans compter la traine et …''

Afin de stopper le flot de crétinerie qui sortait de la bouche de son amant, Spencer entreprit de l'embrasser. Il allait se marier.

Tout compte fait, c'était une bonne journée.

Avant d'atterrir sur le lit, Henry pensa qu'il faudrait remercier le professeur d'astronomie de sa maladresse. Et il imagina sa mine déconfite… bien fait pour lui.

Après, il ne pense plus du tout à lui mais aux ondes de plaisirs qui le traversait pendant que Spencer, qui connait son corps par cœur, le faisait grimper aux rideaux.

.

-17 novembre 1976, 20h, Hogwarts, appartements d'Herma Potter-

''Et pourquoi pas la blanche ?

-Tu veux faire fuir mon frère ?

-Lisah ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

-Ben quoi, il déteste le blanc. Mais si tu veux t'habiller dans les tons clairs, pourquoi pas le beige, Herma ?

-Ca fait pas un peu mémé ?

-Et pourquoi pas jaune canari et rose saumon ?

-Lisah ! Cria Herma.

-Ton sens de l'humour est parti depuis que tu travailles au Ministère. D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe avec Jude ? Demanda Lisah alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans son armoire.

-On s'est vu quelques fois. Il est charmant, attentionné, intelligent, drôle et mignon.

-Mais ? Oh, ne me fait pas ces yeux là, je l'ai vu venir il y a des plombes.

-C'est… agréable. C'est tout. J'aime passer du temps avec lui mais rien de plus. Alors, je l'ai éconduit. Tu ne dis rien à ton frère.

-Et avec lui ? C'est la même chose ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais je le saurai ce soir. Pourquoi pas cette robe là ? Demanda Herma Potter en montrant un bout de tissu posé plus loin.

-Non, ça t'ira pas. Tu veux y aller cool, séduisante ou comme d'habitude ?

-De préférence, bien dans ma peau.

-Je t'habille, je ne fais pas de miracle, ma belle. Pourquoi pas à la garçonne ?

-Style années 20 ?

-Style masculin. Un pantalon serré en coton noir, une chemise beige en dentelle, boutonner jusqu'en haut bien sur, un gilet et une veste bien cintrée. Sexy, mais tu seras à l'aise si tu veux courir. Mais il faudra mettre des talons.

-Je t'adore Lisah. Je vais mettre ça. Merci. Tu pourras retenir ton frère, je serai en retard…

-Herma. C'est mon frère. Il sera en retard. Et puis, le faire poireauté, il est habitué. Passe une bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi !''

Une fois son amie partie, Herma s'habilla des vêtements qu'on lui avait prêtés. Lisah et Drake avaient bon gout mais son frère était introuvable ce soir alors elle s'était rabattue sur Lisah. Une fois prête, elle vu que son amie avait laissé un chapeau, un borsalino. Et une note. ''Cheveux libres''. Et dire qu'elle ne savait pas se coiffer !

Herma prit son manteau avant de filer au grand hall, ou l'attendait Elijah. Il avait fait un effort dans sa tenue. Pas de tee shirt rock ou métal, pas de pantalon en cuir. Il était habillé en complet veston gris foncé. Pas noir, non, gris foncé. Et il avait coupé ses cheveux ! Ses longs cheveux qu'il adorait car il ressemblait à une fille. Il était à croquer. A lui faire oublier qu'il était un psychopathe (pas dans le sens clinique du terme vu qu'il ressentait des sentiments).

''Désolée du retard !

-Pas grave, je viens d'arriver.

-J'adore ta nouvelle coupe, elle te va très bien.

-Merci. Tu es ravissante, Herma. ''

Voilà, une phrase et elle avait des papillons dans le ventre et une folle envie de sourire. Jude possédait toutes les qualités et se rapprochait de l'homme parfait mais Elijah lui faisait cette sensation.

''On y va ? Demanda Morgan en lui tendant le bras.

-On y va. J'ai réservé dans un restaurant à Londres, dans le quartier de Soho. Ca te va ?

-Je te suis. ''

La soirée fut exquise. Dans tous les sens du terme. Le repas avait été délicieux, la conversation sans interruption et pleines de rires. Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble et plus Herma appréciait Elijah. Certes, il tuait. Mais il avait été élevé dans une monde ou la morale n'était pas la même. Sa vie avait été très difficile. Et il faisait peur rien qu'en regardant quelqu'un.

Mais lorsqu'il était avec elle, il avait un sourire rassurant. Il la faisait rire. Il l'écoutait sans l'interrompre. Et il était toujours partant pour apprendre de nouvelles choses. Et son regard. Son regard ! Il la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose au monde. Un regard bouleversant, qui pouvait devenir attendrissant. Il la regardait comme s'il pouvait voir les tréfonds de son âme et qu'il l'acceptait.

Il n'avait rien de l'homme parfait. Il était l'opposé. Il ne faisait rien de sa vie, à part passer du temps avec More et rechercher des façons encore plus cruelles de torturer. Mais il ne tue que des méchants. Il le lui a promis et c'était un homme de promesse.

Avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Et heureuse.

Après une petite ballade dans Hyde Park, où Herma prit la main d'Elijah, ils rentrèrent au château. Il était aux alentours de 23h et la jeune femme travaillait le lendemain. Alors, comme à son habitude, Eli la raccompagna à la porte de ses appartements. Galamment, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois, Herma voulait tester autre chose. Alors, elle tourna la tête et elle l'embrassa, sur la bouche. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris qu'il fût et ne les referma pas avant la fin du baiser.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eli ? Ce n'était quand même pas ton premier baiser !''

Devant le manque de réaction d'Elijah, Herma commença à se poser des questions. Non, quand même pas ? Naon…

''C'était ton premier baiser. Mais…

-Récapitulons. J'ai été élevé avec pour modèle féminin Qualin. Pas vraiment le meilleur modèle. Et ensuite… je faisais trop peur alors personne ne m'approchait. Alors, oui, c'était mon premier baiser, Herma. Tu m'as prise par surprise.

-On est vraiment deux cas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Certainement.

-Et… et si on recommençait ? Tu en as envie ? Demanda la fille.

-J'en ai envie depuis longtemps. Ai-je ta permission ?

-Je crois que je te l'ai donné il y a quelques minutes, Eli. ''

Et il y eut un deuxième baiser. Moins surprenant, mais tout autant maladroit. Qui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Une sensation de plénitude. Perfection.

''Tu es surprenant, Elijah Morgan.

-Tu es incroyable, Herma Potter.

-Faut croire qu'on est assorti.

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

-Veux-tu monter dans mon appartement ? ''

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardèrent avant de lâcher le même mot, qui signifia le début de leur histoire.

''Oui''

Herma prit la main de son petit ami (même si cette appellation est stupide, c'est là plus exacte pour le moment) pour l'emmener dans son salon privé. Elle raviva le feu de cheminée et proposa à Eli de s'assoir. Se faisait, elle fit une réflexion à haute voix.

''Mais alors, tu es vierge ! s'exclama Herma.

-Et alors, toi aussi ! Répliqua Elijah.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux. J'ai été violée !

-Ca ne compte pas. Ca ne compte pas pour moi. Est-ce que ça compte pour toi ?

-Ca comptera toujours pour moi, Eli. Tu le sais bien.

-Tu ne le voulais pas. Alors, ça ne compte pas. Lorsque tu le voudras vraiment, lorsque tu seras prête, alors là, tu ne seras plus vierge. Et j'espère que moi aussi.

-Je te demande de patienter un peu…

-De toute façon, je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne suis même pas sur du comment !''

Et Herma parti dans un grand éclat de rire. Il était adorable, avec sa mine contrite et sa moue.

Ils faisaient bien la pair. Et ça avait prit du temps, mais elle était guéri. Elle pouvait tourner la page maintenant. Sans renier son passé, elle avança.

''Hey, Eli ?

-Mmm ?

-Merci. ''

Elijah sourie doucement. Herma ne s'était pas retourné pour dire ses derniers mots, mais il savait qu'elle souriait.

''Hey, Herma ?

-Mmm ?

-Tu es la première personne à me remercier. Alors merci.''

Ca la refit rire. Et de tous les sons sur Terre, c'était le préféré d'Elijah Spencer Morgan.

Ca signifiait que son aimée était heureuse.

.

-18 novembre 1976, salle commune des Griffindors, 20h-

''Et Blanche Neige se réveilla avec le baiser de son prince charmant. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant, récita Remus devant Olorin.

-J'aurai pu le faire bien mieux que toi ! Lança Sirius. Avec les voix et tout !

-Tu lui aurais fait peur, rétorqua Lily.

-Je confirme, tu lui aurais fait peur, dit James.

-Faux frère ! Je n'aurai jamais fait ça Olorin, je te le jure.

-**Ca, c'est faux.**

-Il faut que je traduise ? Demanda Lisah en lisant quelque chose. Non, je pense que tout le monde à compris. Tient, Tonton Lendil arrive, sweetie. Et après, on va au lit, mon tit monstre !

-**L'es trop tôt, z'ai pas sommeil, Lena !**

-Alors pourquoi tu bailles et tu te touches les yeux, Olorin ?

-**Lendil !**

-Et je n'existe plus. C'est agréable. Salut Poussin ! Continua Lisah en ne levant pas les yeux.

-Mon petit bonhomme adoré ! Alors comme ça, on ne veut pas aller au lit ? Et si je te raconte une histoire et que je te borde, ça te va ?

-**Oui. Mais Lena me fera un bisou.**

-Tu l'as entendu, la bêcheuse ?

-La ferme, lilliputien, dit la fille en levant les yeux. Minute. Il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi.

-Mon sourire éclatant ? Ma bonne humeur habituelle ? Ma fringance qui me vient de ma famille ?

-Ca c'est bien vrai ! Lança James.

-Tu portes une bague à l'annulaire gauche. Ah, il s'est déclaré ? Eh bé, c'est pas trop tôt. Vous avez réfléchis aux noms de familles ? Spencer-Potter ? Potter-Spencer ? Potter ? Spencer ?

-Ah oui. CA. Les petits détails vont prendre du temps donc on va certainement se marier dans un an ou deux. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Oh, je vois d'avance les merveilleux matchs de tennis que nous allons voir. Ca va être formidable !

-Contente de voir que tu es heureuse pour moi et pour ton père. Et tu as raison, il va y avoir flopé de disputes.

-Flopé ? C'est le mot que tu dois utiliser aujourd'hui ? Railla Lisah.

-Ma parole, tu es déchainée ce soir !

-Félicitations Henry, dit Lily avant de l'enlacer. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur.

-Ouai, félicitations ! Lancèrent les autres présents dans la salle.

-Voilà une réaction normale, ma petite. Allez, vient Olorin, ta gardienne est trop taquine ce soir. C'est moins fort que méchant, trésor. Parce qu'elle est comme ça, mais pas avec toi… ''

Le petit groupe de sixième année était vraiment content pour Henry Potter. Ce fut en tout cas ce que constata Lisah en les regardant.

''Eh bien, quel changement.

-Ouai, ben, tout le monde fait des erreurs, rétorqua James. Mais j'aime bien mon cousin Henry et s'il est heureux alors…

-Bravo. Bien joué Prongsy. Parce que tu vas avoir dans ta famille le dingue qui nous fait cours, se moqua Sirius.

-Il est civilisé en dehors des salles de classes. Bon, faut pas trop le titiller, surtout toi James, mais sinon, il est vivable. Et ils sont heureux.

-Qui sommes nous pour les empêcher d'être heureux ?

-Exact, Remus.

-Mais, tu n'as pas peur de ce que le Ministère pourrait dire ? Intervint Peter.

-Qu'ils essayent. Tu sais Peter, ils marchent sur des œufs tant qu'ils ne nous ont pas livré le meurtrier du Roi. Et comme Henry est avant tout un elfe et que c'est mon père avec qui il se marie, ils ne vont pas faire les difficiles. De toute façon, Henry a toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait de Papa. Il a voulu le mariage, eh bien, il va l'avoir.

-C'est un Potter, dit intelligemment James.

-Ca, je veux bien le croire, James. Bon, je reviens, je vais embrasser Olorin.

-Lisah ? Que veut-dire Olorin ? demanda Lily. C'est bien de l'elfique, non ?

-C'est exact. Ca veut dire rêveur. C'est un prénom assez rare qui n'est utilisé que dans la famille royale.

-C'est joli. Et Elena ? ''

Juste avant d'entrer dans son appartement, cette question fusa. Et l'arrêta net.

''Etoile. Ca veut dire étoile.''

Et elle monta. Henry était encore en train de raconter son histoire à un Olorin qui s'endormait à moitié. Son lion en peluche bien serré autour de son bras, un pouce dans la bouche, il écoutait religieusement Henry. Il vouait un culte à Henry. Et Henry était formidable avec lui.

Elle s'approcha du lit qu'elle partageait avec lui. Elle avait essayé de le mettre dans une chambre à lui, mais les cauchemars revenaient sans cesse. Alors, ça sera pour plus tard. Elle s'asseya près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Les cheveux châtains en bataille tellement doux qu'on aurait dit de la soie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ce petit garçon. Henry finit son histoire dans un murmure pour ne pas perturber le petit. Celui-ci murmura un 'bonne nuit Lendil' en elfique avant de tourner la tête vers sa gardienne.

''Bonne nuit, Sweetie, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front

-**Bonne nuit maman. Je t'aime très fort.**''

Ca l'avait prise au dépourvu. Et ça se voyait sur son visage. Olorin était plongé dans le sommeil mais Henry était là et se retenait de rire. Le petit garçon l'avait toujours appelé Lena, jamais maman. Et elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de le faire. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

''Ne me regarde pas comme ça, t'aurais du te douter que ça arriverai un jour, chuchota Henry en l'amenant dans la salle commune. Et tu es sa mère maintenant alors t'as intérêt à vite t'y faire.

-Mais…

-Aller, bisous, j'ai un devoir à faire. Et on doit parler de la date avec Spence… enfin, on va déjà voir l'année. Avec un peu de chance, ce soir on aura même la saison ! ''

Le salopard fila le plus vite possible, la laissant se débrouiller toute seule. Elle passa toute la soirée à ressasser ce que lui à dit Olorin. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lire son livre du code juridique sorcier.

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, Olorin vint vers elle, comme à son habitude. Alors, juste avant de s'endormir, elle murmura aussi quelque chose.

''Je t'aime aussi, mon fils''

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves. Et ce, sans potions.

.

-22 novembre 1976, salle commune des Slytherins, 16h-

''Alors, c'est quoi l'urgence Blondie ?

-Ouah, tu fais dans le direct aujourd'hui, Lisah. Bon, pour que les filles acceptent de coucher avec moi, je suis fort.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Continue.

-Bon, la nuit dernière, j'ai encore dépucelé quelqu'un. Certes, je commence à avoir une réputation mais toutes les filles sont d'accord et savent d'avance ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne fais du mal à personne.

-Physiquement certes. Psychologiquement, je n'en sais rien. Continue.

-Bref, la nuit dernière. On finit la petite affaire et là, elle me sort ''Où est la douche ? C'était génial mais il n'y aura pas une prochaine fois, tu ne m'intéresses plus'' ''

Ce qui fit rire Lisah. Un chasseur chassé. Ironique à souhait. D'habitude, même si elles savaient à quoi s'attendre, les filles continuaient de courir après Drake. C'était habituel. Mais ça, c'était nouveau. Et c'était très drôle.

''Ouai, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais maintenant, j'ai encore envie de coucher avec elle. Alors, comment je fais ?''

Lisah rie tellement fort qu'elle en tomba du canapé vert. Par terre, elle pleura même de rire. Oh, lorsqu'elle racontera ça à Henry ! On va charrier Blondie pendant des années avec ça !

''J'ai besoin d'un conseil, pas d'être un phénomène de foire ! ''

Et l'image fit encore rire la fille.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte qui menait à la salle commune. Ansan Tyler arriva, avançant tranquillement vers ses quartiers. Drake se releva et avec un sourire charmant et enjoliveur lança un ''Salut Ansan ! Comment vas-tu ? ''

Elle l'ignora. Ce qui fit relever Lisah du sol. Elle pointa un doigt vers la fille aux longs cheveux noirs avant de dire ''Toi, je t'adore ! Tu mérites un Oscar !

-Merci. Mais pourquoi ? Répondit-elle d'une voix voluptueuse. ''

Et Lisah retomba par terre. Et Drake se cacha le visage dans ses bras. C'était son premier râteau. La première fois qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait d'une fille. C'était humiliant et dégradant.

Et ca allait le poursuivre pendant des années.

.

-29 novembre 1976, salle de cours de potion, 11h-

Spencer regardait satisfait les premières années faire exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Voilà, il fallait les mater vite et bien. C'était presque du Mozart. Alors, vu qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il pensa. L'autre blanc bec de professeur d'astronomie avait essayé de le toucher et de l'embrasser plusieurs fois. Finalement, Spencer en avait eut marre. Alors, il lui annonça son attention d'épouser Henry. Et Teilo se mit en tête de le « délivrer ».

Spencer en eut marre. Il avait murmuré un sortilège qui était douloureux à un certain endroit de l'anatomie. Et avec un grand sourire, il lui dit qu'il allait passer le reste de ses jours avec Henry Potter et qu'il en était très heureux. Depuis ce jour, Teilo le fuyait comme la peste.

Ensuite, son fils ainé était venu lui annoncé qu'il sortait officiellement avec Herma. Voir son fils avec un vrai sourire était étrange. Mais ils étaient heureux. Son autre fils était venu et lui avait annoncé sa décision d'ouvrir un orphelinat. En Italie. Mais il était heureux alors il le laissa partir. Et il y eut aussi le jour ou sa fille débarqua pour lui dire qu'Olorin l'avait appelée ''Maman''. Bien sur, Spencer le savait grace à Henry. Mais Lisah était vraiment heureuse de lui annoncer qu'il ne lui avait rien dit.

Et il y avait les disputes sur le dit mariage. Qui tenait plus lieu à des querelles qu'a des disputes. Ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien. Mais Spencer adorait ça. Henry s'était constitué une répartie intéressante et leurs discussions valaient bien des parties d'échecs que le professeur de potion faisaient de temps en temps avec Drake.

Il y eut des coups timides à sa porte. Alors, il tonna un 'entrer' digne de Lucifer en personne. Sa fille apparue, habillée richement d'une robe de soie, d'argent et de pierres précieuses. Les élèves ne levèrent même pas les yeux. Bien dressés, dit donc.

Elle s'avança avec Olorin dans ses bras. Le petit avait toujours sa peluche et le regardait avec des grands yeux. D'après ses cris, il réclamait son Grand père.

''Ah oui, la réunion inter royaume. Vous partez tous…

-Exact. Tu peux garder Olorin aujourd'hui et cette nuit ?

-Aujourd'hui, ça ne sera pas possible. Les potions de sixièmes et septièmes années seront dangereuses. Mais ce soir oui.

-Mince. Albus est occupé. Poppy ne peut pas. Et tous les elfes sont réquisitionnés.

-Drake ?

-Avec Abe. Et je préfère que les oreilles de mon fils restent le plus chaste possible, dit Lisah.

-Bien sur, rétorqua sarcastiquement Spencer. Les autres professeurs ?

-Non, y'a personne.

-Il me semble le lundi est un jour assez calme pour le professeur Potter, ma puce. ''

Elle regarda son père dubitativement. Ethan avait essayé de relancer pour se 'rattraper' mais elle l'évitait assez facilement. Mais là, elle était _vraiment_ coincée. Et il n'y avait que cette solution.

''Olorin, tu passeras la journée avec Ethan et la soirée avec grand-père. Ca te va ?

-**Oui. Mais tu reviendras vite ?**

-Promis Olorin, je reviendrai vite. Je suis sure que tu vas bien t'amuser aujourd'hui. Tu vas rester avec Elwen et Cyran, d'accord ?

-**D'accord, je prendrais soin d'eux. Je t'aime Maman.**

-Je t'aime aussi Trésor. Tu dis au revoir à Grand père ?

-**Voir Graps**, dit Olorin et embrassant Spencer**, a ce soir.**

-A ce soir Olorin. A dans deux jours. Et je veux qu'Henry revienne en un seul morceau.

-Ca, je ne peux pas te le promettre. Poussin attire les problèmes plus vite que la lumière. J'y peux rien !''

Elle sortit doucement de la salle et s'élança vers cette de Défense, Olorin toujours dans les bras. Une fois arrivés au bon étage, Olorin demanda à descendre et à marcher tout seul. C'est également lui qui frappa à la porte. Il adorait frapper aux portes. C'était son dada.

Ethan Potter leur ouvrit la porte. Il était en plein cours avec des quatrièmes années. Il n'eut pas vraiment l'air heureux en les voyant tous les deux.

''Tu peux me le garder pour la journée ? Lança Lisah.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? ''

Elle avait revêtu une robe longue de riches tissus d'un bleu profond. Le tout était tissé de fils d'argent et de fil de fée. Elle avait aussi un morceau de tissus dans les cheveux qui faisait une sorte de bandeau, où sortait plusieurs pierres précieuses. Sa cicatrice sur sa poitrine se voyait bien mais la robe était plutôt sage. Ses yeux avaient les contours noirs de khôl et ses lèvres étaient rouge sang.

''C'est mon habit mon les cérémonies protocolaires elfique. Tu peux me le garder pour la journée ?

-Ca te va bien. Je veux bien mais tu acceptes de sortir avec moi une autre fois, dit avec un sourire Ethan.

-Les catastrophes de la première ne t'ont pas suffi ? Je n'ai pas le choix. D'accord. Alors, tu me le gardes ?

-Oui. Aller vient Olorin, on va bien s'amuser aujourd'hui.

-Deux secondes. Cyran ? Ramène Elwen ! Dit tout haut Lisah. ''

Un phénix apparu dans la salle, portant dans ses serres une boule de poils noire. Elwen, un fois posée, alla dans les bras d'Olorin. Comme je le disais, Olorin idolâtrait Henry. Mais aussi ses compagnons. Cyran protégeait efficacement Olorin et Elwen adorait les câlins du petit garçon. A cet âge, les enfants sont plutôt bourrins et ne prennent pas soin de mesurer leur force. Mais pas Olorin. Le petit bout de chou était d'un naturel calme et posé qui plaisait beaucoup à la petite chatte qui ne grandissait plus.

''Merci Ethan, c'est gentil à toi. Olorin, vient ici. Sois gentil et poli. D'accord, sweetie ?

-**Oui maman. Je t'aime. Reviens vite !** Dit le petit garçon en étreignant sa mère d'un bras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je reviens dans deux jours, dit Lisah en l'embrassant sur le haut du crane. Papa passera le prendre ce soir. Passe une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi, Lisah. ''

Ce fut le cœur serré que Lisah prit la route de Daimonia. Une fois arrivée dans l'espace temps elfique, elle se dirigea d'emblé vers la cabane du gardien. Aira était présent, en train de s'entrainer. Il serra son élève contre lui avant de l'engueuler. C'était leur routine à eux. Le maitre lui annonça qu'il resta là pour surveiller les alentours.

En effet, les réunions entre les différents royaumes elfiques pouvaient être dangereuses. Parce que les forces étaient rassemblées au château des Ey et que les frontières n'avaient pas de défense. De même, les autres pays pouvaient être sujets à des prises de pouvoir pour Razalud ou d'invasion pour Lipuli. Et donc, la sécurité était renforcée partout.

Lisah avait soulagé d'apprendre par Vinyan qu'Elyon avait été envoyé au loin pour ne pas gêner les conversations. Le moment fatidique où ils se croiseront avait été retardé. En arrivant à la salle de conseil, toujours aussi majestueuse, la chef des armées vit qu'Henry était déjà là, en pantalon et tunique de bonne facture. Il portait aussi un turban avec des lourdes pierres précieuses. Et il avait un grand sourire. Vinyan n'était pas loin, discutant avec un conseiller. Habillé de la même façon, comme le veut la coutume, il était élégant, faisait oublier aux gens de la haute société elfique qu'il était le fils d'une cuisinière.

La reine Melda arriva, accompagnée de la Reine Calina et du Roi More. Tous étaient habillés richement, mais la reine Melda était magnifique. Plus que de beauté, c'était de prestance qu'elle était magnifique. Elle était devenue la Reine, ce que personne ne croyait, excepté Vinny.

''**Je voudrai tous vous remerciez d'être venue pour la quinzième réunion protocolaire entre nos trois royaumes. J'aimerai également observer trois minutes de silence pour se souvenir de la dernière réunion. **''

Lors de la dernière réunion, le Roi périt lors d'une attaque sorcière lancée par Abraxas Malfoy. Et avec lui, la princesse. La Reine fut plongée dans le coma et Yava fut gravement blessé. Elyon était resté au château puisqu'il était alité.

''**J'ouvre officiellement cette réunion. Que les officiels s'assirent à leur place. Nous parlerons en premier de l'accord entre les sorciers et notre peuple. Des réclamations ? Parfait, nous pouvons donc commencer**''

.

Plus tard, dans les appartements de Spencer Spencer (-Potter), le professeur de potion s'occupait de son désormais petit fils, Olorin. Elwen ne le lâcha pas d'un poil alors qu'une fois de retour dans les appartements, Cyran alla prendre ses appartements. Olorin alla s'amuser à dessiner quelques chefs d'œuvres pendant que son 'Graps', comme il l'appelait maintenant, faisait quelques corrections. Mais il fut interrompu lorsque quelqu'un chose tira sa robe noire.

''**J'ai faim, Graps. **

-Je suppose que tu as faim. Pourquoi ne veux pas parler anglais ? Les méchants ne te feront plus jamais mal, sweetie. Bon, manger. Des fruits, des céréales et du yaourt, c'est cela ?

-**Oui. Merci.**

-C'est parti. Ce soir du veux faire quoi ? Que je te lise une histoire ? –un hochement positif- Que je te lise une recette de potion ? – un autre hochement positif – Tu voudras jouer avec ton jeu de construction ? –Hochement positif- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer aux échecs ? C'est un jeu avec des pions qu'il faut déplacer selon certaines règles. –Encore un hochement- Tu veux tout faire ? Mais, il nous reste que deux heures avant le coucher.

-**Echec. **

**-**Alors nous jouerons aux échecs après le bain. C'est bon ?

-**Oui ! Mais je veux tout faire…**

-Non, juste les échecs. Puis la recette de potion. Puis l'histoire. Et après, au dodo !

-**Mais…Graps !**

-Non Olorin. N'insiste pas. ''

Le petit bonhomme lui fit un regard larmoyant. Ce genre de regard n'avait jamais fonctionné de sa vie d'enseignant. Même ses enfants n'avaient pas réussi à la faire faillir.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas d'Olorin.

''D'accord. On fera ce que tu veux.''

Après tout, il était son grand père ! Il se devait de le gâter ! Oui, c'était une bonne excuse. Et il assumait totalement.

''Mais tu ne le diras pas à ta maman, d'accord ?

-**D'accord.''**

N'est pas Slytherin qui veut.

.

-01 Décembre 1976, appartements privés du professeur d'astronomie, 23h-

Oui, c'était une bonne heure pour observer les étoiles. Mais le Lothar Teilo ne regardait pas les étoiles, mais plutôt l'élève qui le regardait lascivement. L'élève qui était dans son lit. Nu. Dévoué à lui, corps et âme. Une beauté a couper le souffle. Après tout, il fallait bien combler ses envies. Et l'élève était doué pour cela. Très doué. Et il fallait bien faire son éducation, il était payé pour cela !

''Je t'avais dit que tu n'arriveras pas à les séparer, Lothar, dit l'élève.

-Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, mon cœur. L'un ou l'autre m'appartiendra. De gré ou de force.

-C'est vrai que tu es doué pour séduire. Mais je ne pense pas que ça suffira, Lothar.

-Au lieu de penser, fait moi jouir.

-A vos ordres, professeur…''

Cette bouche délicieuse ne l'empêcha pas de préparer son plan. Il était doué pour élaborer des plans. Très doué.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il était le préféré de Voldemort.

* * *

**Yoru** : vous croyez que c'est simple ? Ca ne va pas l'être. Avant de crier que ça y est, j'ai révélé l'espion, je préviens que ce n'est pas lui qui à parlé à Face de Serpent. C'est bien plus compliqué que ça en à l'air.

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé l'éclat d'Henry, la déclaration de Spencer, le rendez vous d'Herma et d'Elijah, le pauvre petit Blondie… et ce bon vieux Lothar. Et, bien sur, Olorin.

La prochaine fois ? Noah, qui est un peu oublié. Nous ferons donc un tour en Italie pour voir Noah et Elijah dans leur élément. Un autre rendez vous Ethan /Lisah. Drake et son complexe du "non". Il ne l'accepte pas. Henry lors de son premier jour de stage avec Nathan. Et l'arrivée des vacances de Noël.

* * *

**Adenoide** : très bonne question. La définition que tu as trouvée est correcte mais ce n'est qu'une définition. Je parle de la légende, celle d'un guerrier qui lorsqu'il se met en colère entre dans un état de puissance phénoménale. C'est tiré de la mythologie Germanique. Et oui, je fais ce que je veux ! Et j'adore ça. Je te remercie pour ton mot et te dit à la prochaine ! Bisous.

**Mariealban** : coucou. Ce n'est pas grave, celle qui doit bien écrire, c'est moi ! De rien, je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent. Et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Et tout cas, ton mot m'a fait très plaisir et me motive à continuer. Bisous et à la prochaine !

* * *

Merci à **Maralcamge **et**M. S. LaFey** pour leurs mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	24. Chapitre XIII

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **ah, les vacances d'été… mon regard se dirige vers la fenêtre et que vois-je ? Du gris, de la pluie et du froid. Ah, comme la canicule me manque… manquerai plus que je tombe malade… aller, assez de raconter ma vie et de discuter du _beau_ temps.

Qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ? Un chapitre long… parce que le mois de décembre sera très long et que je souhaite garder la division un chapitre / un mois. On parlera un peu de tout là, surtout des relations entre les différents protagonistes, un petit tour en Italie, un autre petit tour à St Mungo, et pour la dose humour, Dray. Allez, bonne lecture les cocos !

Chapitre dédié à **Mel** ! Cent reviews, c'est-y pas beau ?

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XIII:**

**Décembre 1976, partie 1.**

**.**

« _Deviens ce que tu es. Fais ce que toi seul peut faire._ »

Citation d'_Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra_, Friedrich Nietzsche, philosophe allemand.

**.**

« _Conquête trop aisée est bientôt méprisée_ »

Extrait de la _Tempête_, William Shakespeare, écrivain anglais.

**.**

-3 décembre 1976, Manoir Médicis, Florence (Italie), 18h-

''Quelqu'un pourrait augmenter le chauffage ? On caille ici ! Et ne ris pas Isarn, moi, je ne suis pas un mort vivant !

-Non, tu es mon garde mangé sur patte, Noah !

-Et tu t'en plains ? ''

Ce fut par cette dispute que furent accueillit Spencer et son désormais fiancé Henry. Et ce, en italien. En gros, du charabia pour les deux anglais. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient en Italie, en amoureux et il pleuvait. On pourrait croire qu'il ne pleuvait qu'au Royaume Uni, mais non, en Italie aussi. Et il faisait froid aussi. Ce qui était, en soi, normal pour un mois de décembre.

Le manoir Médicis, le vrai, celui qui avait bercé les ancêtres d'Isarn, se situait en plein milieu de Florence. Et c'était un château. Un vrai, de la Renaissance avec des tours et son toit d'ardoise. Il avait été abandonné depuis des décennies au profit d'un autre emplacement plus près de la côte. Ainsi, le futur orphelinat était… défraichit. Et grand. Et, par extension, froid.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que les travaux avaient commencés. Et ce, sans magie. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce que la Mairie avait à l'œil l'orphelinat et les surveillait de près. Il était prévu que l'habitat soit pour les enfants sorciers abandonnés ou orphelins, mais aussi les enfants muggles. C'était une bonne expérience pour savoir comment les deux peuples pouvaient vivre ensemble en sachant tout des autres.

Spencer Spencer, pas vraiment connu pour sa patience, sa racla la gorge. Aussitôt, la dispute cessa et son fils s'avança vers eux.

''Hey, vous êtes en avance !

-Non, c'est toi qui es en retard, Noah. Ca fait du bien de te revoir.

-Poussin ! T'as encore poussé ?

-No' et son humour imparable, dit Henry avant de l'embrasser. Isarn, c'est un palais que tu as là.

-Merci. Et il vaut mieux que personne ne saches ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ici. Enfin, à part Elijah. Ce type à un sens de l'humour, lui.

-Merci chéri. Ce soir, on fait chambre à part. Aller, je vais vous montrer votre chambre et après, on va diner. Milo, notre cuisiner, est un chef. Et un bon.''

Voilà une entrée des plus parfaites.

.

Un peu plus tard, dans une pièce plus petite et surchauffée, les deux couples dinèrent. Enfin, les trois dinèrent et le dernier les regardait. Le vampire aura son repas plus tard.

''Noah.

-Oula, le ton du paternel pas content. Ca fait belle lurette que je ne l'ai pas entendu celui là. Quoi donc papa ?

-Pourquoi.

-Mais encore ? Sujet, verbe, complément. Et, de préférence, avec une intonation. Tu t'étonnes que personne ne te comprenne, enfin, à part Poussin. Mais Poussin a de l'entrainement alors…

-Noah ! S'écria Spencer, pour couvrir les rire d'Henry.

-Je suis adulte, marié et j'ai une cervelle qui fonctionne. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les temps sont durs. Sans compter qu'il y a une guerre et par extension, beaucoup d'orphelins. Pourquoi en Italie ? Isarn est puissant ici. Et les enfants seront en sécurité, ce qui compte le plus. Nous avons besoin de ses appuis pour réussir ce projet car personne n'y crois ! Et puis, en transplanant, ce n'est pas si loin. Vous pouvez me rendre visite et j'ai toujours mes cours là bas. Sans compter les réunions elfiques. Mais, ce projet…

-Ce coup de tête.

-Si tu veux, il me tient à cœur. Je peux faire quelque chose, que j'ai choisi, dont je serai fier et qui ne me détruira pas. J'ai le pouvoir de soigner les personnes blessées mais, au bout du compte, ça me tuera. Diriger un pays ? Très peu pour moi. Lisah est bien plus douée. Je croyais voir ton approbation, Papa, alors pourquoi ce regain d'incertitude ? Parce que tu doutes de moi.

-Bien sur que non, Noah. Tu as toujours été mon préféré…

-Non, Lisah a toujours été ta préférée. Et ce, parce qu'elle est une fille. Ce n'est pas grave. De nous tous, c'est la plus fragile. La moins équilibrée. Mais je suis heureux ici. Avec Isarn. Et tout le monde est si gentil avec moi. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. J'ai des amis, de vrais amis ! Je suis heureux ici. Et j'ai choisi ce que je veux faire. Rien que ça, ça me rend heureux.

-Noah, ton père s'inquiète pour toi. C'est tout, même si jamais il ne te le dira. Et je te comprends. C'est une merveilleuse idée et si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai là, rajouta doucement Henry.

-Merci Poussin ! Et tes études, ça se passe bien ?

-Impec. Je commence bientôt mon stage et d'après Nathan, tout le monde est impressionné par moi. Je m'entends bien avec James… en fait, un fois passé son caractère de cochon, on s'entend à merveilles. Et il a réussit à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Lily !

-Ce n'était pas pendant leur septième année qu'ils devaient se mettre ensemble ?

-A partir de notre arrivée, tout ce que nous savons du futur est incertain, Noah, reprit Spencer. Par exemple, j'ignore si Severus sera bientôt père. Où comment la guerre va se terminer. Même la prochaine élection est incertaine. Nous appartenons maintenant à cette ligne du temps et nous ne pouvons rien prévoir.

-Et si nous ne naissons pas ? Demanda Potter.

-Pour ma part, je suis déjà né. J'ai d'ailleurs treize ans. Mais je ne suis pas devenu un vampire, raconta Isarn.

-Je l'ai vu et il est trop mignon ! S'exclama Noah.

-Pour les plus vieux, c'est facile. Mais pour nous ?

-Potter, c'est facile ? Dois-je te rappeler que le plus vindicatif à l'égard de Severus est ton père, enfin, ton cousin, plutôt que Black ? Tout a changé. Severus Snape ne deviendra pas moi. Parce que tu es là. Parce que tout a changé. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

-Mais oui, chéri, mais oui. Et si je ne nais pas ? Où plus tôt, où plus tard ? Si je suis une fille ? Ou roux ? Ou plus grand ? Quoique ça, ça ne me dérangera pas…

-Potter. Je vais dire quelque chose de mièvre alors boit un peu pour faire passer le gout dégoutant de la potion. S'il y a un Severus Snape, il aura forcément un Harry Potter. Parce qu'ils sont condamnés à passer leur vie ensemble. C'est comme ça, faut s'y faire, fini doucement Spencer.

-Vraiment ? Mmm, c'est rassurant. Donc, je vais naitre. Et j'aurai des parents.

-Je suppose donc que la version actuelle du Severus Snape, qui se trouve être la vraie version de ce monde va finir avec la version moins cabossée de Harry Potter. Ce ne me parait pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant.

-Oh, Papa est romantique ! T'es tellement chanceux, Poussin !

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours comme ça. Sérieux, je me demande ce que vous allez devenir, les petits Snape. Elevés par votre père ? Toujours dans le même ordre ? Triplés ? Deux filles un gars ?

-Je ne veux pas casser votre enthousiasme, mais, si je me souviens bien, Severus n'était pas le seul géniteur possible, n'est-ce pas ? Lança Isarn juste avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

-Sérieux ? Attend, quoi ? Demanda Henry, fortement.

-Maman avait deux choix pour réunir toutes les branches des trois ancêtres. Papa, parce qu'il était le dernier Prince. Elle a pensé qu'il serait mieux s'y prendre avec nous. Quand on voit la cata, on se demande si elle n'avait pas abusé du LSD.

-Ce qui était surement le cas. Elle disait qu'avec ça, elle 'comprenait' mieux le monde, rajouta Spencer.

-Qui sont les autres ?

-Il n'y en a qu'un autre de possible. Par une branche éloignée, très éloignée de Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait forniquer lui !

-Noah, crache le morceau, s'impatienta Potter.

-Bah, Parrain bien sur !

-Remus ? Remus Lupin ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était notre parrain ? Bien qu'il ne le sache pas, c'était le second choix de maman. Il aurait été génial avec nous…

-Va-y, enfonce le clou, fils indigne !

-REMUS ?

-Ah, ça a atteint le cerveau. Oui, Lupin. Pas sur qu'il l'aurait accepté, mais, franchement, il n'aurait pas vraiment eu le choix ! Rajouta Spencer.

-Mais elle ne le sait pas, non ? Que nous venions du futur pour tout changer, donc elle ne va rien changer, non ?

-Henry, Poussin adoré, il y a un tout petit truc que tu as oublié dans cette hypothétique histoire. Un petit rien du tout.

-Oui, d'ailleurs, pourquoi personne ne parle d'elle ?

-Ca fait partie de l'histoire. Elle s'est jeté un sort sur elle-même. Personne ne sait qu'elle existe sauf si elle le veut.

-Elle disait qu'au moins, comme ça, elle serait tranquille, dit Spencer.

-Mais, plus tard, on se souviendra d'elle, non ?

-Parce qu'elle est morte. Une fois morte, le sort a été rompu. Pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue.

-Et la seconde chose ? Questionna le futur médicowizard.

-Elle est très liée à Melda ey Daimonia. Elena tient son nom de sa Majesté.

-Et… ?

-Ce que tout le monde a tendance à oublié c'est que Melda est avant tout une prêtresse. Qu'elle voit le futur. Elle a beau être Reine, ses pouvoirs ne se sont pas fait la malle pour autant.

-Donc, il y a des chances pour que Melda, avant son coma, lui ai dit … mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Elle était trop jeune, non ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Henry, intervint Isarn. Quel âge à Estel ?

-Oh, elle doit avoir dans les vingt cinq ans. Oui, ça doit être ça, répondit Spencer. Donc, ton raisonnement est exact. Melda a surement vue le futur.

-Donc, Remus serait le père, non ?

-Il y a une seule chose à savoir sur elle, Henry. Elle est très volatile. Elle ne fait que ce qui lui chante.

-Oh, comme j'ai hâte de la rencontrer… lança ironiquement Potter.

-Avec un peu de chance, elle sera morte avant, dit Noah.

-Ca se pourrait bien qu'elle meure avant. En tout cas, elle ne va pas faire long feu, rajouta Spencer.

-Quelle famille de dingue.

-Merci Poussin, la tienne non plus n'est pas mal. Oh, le dessert arrive. Qu'on ne me dérange pas !

-Je ne m'étonne même plus du gout sucré de son sang, dit doucement Isarn. Ou encore celui de son…

-Je ne veux pas savoir, coupa sèchement le professeur. D'ailleurs, j'ai plus faim.

-Beau papa est coincé ! Ma parole, vous êtes vraiment des morfals lorsque le chocolat arrive !

-Ben quoi ? Rétorquèrent Noah et Henry, la bouche et les dents pleins de chocolats. ''

Le soir même. Isarn dormi sur un canapé, Noah toujours énervé contre lui. Ce n'était pas grave, le lendemain matin, il lui portera un petit déjeuner au lit et ils finiront par se réconcilier. Comme à leur habitude.

Le week end passa lentement. Noah passa beaucoup de temps avec Henry, à lui monter les plans de reconstruction, les idées qu'il avait eues et Henry lui apporta quelques conseils. Parce que s'il y avait eu un orphelinat comme ça, peut être que Tom ne serait pas devenu Voldemort. Cet orphelinat sera un prototype. Parce que ce type ce recueil pour enfants sans parents n'existait pas dans le monde sorcier. La plupart du temps, ils allaient dans des orphelinats muggles, où étaient recueillit pas une famille éloignée.

Noah aimait sauver les gens. Et il en avait maintenant le pouvoir et l'envie.

.

-6 décembre 1976, St Mungo, Londres 6h30-

Henry passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer avant de prendre une gorgé de son café. Il était très tôt et Spencer et lui étaient revenus d'Italie il y avait six heures. Aussi, il n'avait que peu dormi. En même temps, il était tellement excité qu'il n'aurait pas pu dormir plus. Alors, il avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau du directeur de St Mungo, hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques, son cousin, Nathaniel Eustache Potter, tout en buvant son café. Ethiopien, torréfié lentement. Nectar des dieux.

''Ah, Henry ! Entre donc. Alors, pas trop excité ?

-Comme une puce Nathan. D'où le café. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Henry en acceptant l'accolade du plus vieux.

-Bien, bien. Mais je commence à me faire vieux. Alors, prêt pour ton premier jour ici ?

-J'espère. Mais je me suis dit que rien ne pouvait me préparer à ce qui peut arriver car tout peut arriver. Et puis, je ne vais faire qu'observer.

-C'est bien réfléchis. Tu suivras le médicowizard Ulric Cooper. Mais tout le monde l'appel Coop. C'était le roux lors que ton entretien. Tu lui as fait grande impression alors il m'a demandé s'il pouvait s'occuper de toi. Voila ta robe beige d'apprenti avec l'insigne des médicowizard. Et, bienvenu.

-Merci Nathan, j'espère en être digne.

-D'après ce que j'ai vu, je peux t'affirmer que tu en seras digne. Je vais t'accompagner à la rotonde. C'est la salle de repos des Médicos. Coop doit être là bas. Il a une spécialisation en infections magiques et il supervise les urgences, mais c'est le chef de la pédiatrie. Donc, tu verras un peu de tout avec lui. Autant la paperasserie que les patients, que des cas rares. C'est par là.''

La rotonde se situait tout en haut de l'hôpital, au cinquième étage. Nathaniel expliqua à Henry que les urgences étaient tout en bas, au rez-de-chaussée et ce, tout comme les admissions et le pôle information. Le premier étage était celui des blessures par créatures vivantes, qu'Henry avait déjà vu. Le deuxième étage était consacré des virus et microbes magiques. C'était à cet étage que Coop passait le plus clair de son temps, en tant que spécialistes. Le troisième étage était celui des empoisonnements, le quatrième celui des pathologies des sortilèges.

''En tant que chef, j'ai eu la chance de mettre les pieds dans un hôpital muggle. Comme tu peux le constater, l'hôpital est réparti par pathologie et non par soins ou âges. Ce qui fait que les guérisseurs sont multi fonctions.

-Et toi ? Tu étais spécialisé en quoi ?

-Maléfices et magies noires. Et ca n'étonne personne !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un Potter ?

-Non, parce que je suis l'époux de Daphné Potter-Harrison. Son père était un chasseur de mage noir très connu. Elle-même dirige une équipe d'espions et autres au département des mystères du ministère de la magie. Et parce que les Potter sont naturellement doués en défense.

-Bien sur, Nathan, ironisa Henry.

-Tu ne l'es pas ? Ce n'est pas une règle absolue, tu sais. T'es un vrai Potter de part ton courage !

-Qui sait Nathan. Qui sait. Ouah ! Les Médicos ne se font pas chier. C'est magnifique ici !''

La rotonde était tout en haut pour une bonne raison. St Mungo avait une coupole de verre qui baignait de lumière tout le dernier étage. La salle de repos des médicowizard était eue plein milieu. Il y avait six mètres entre le haut de la coupole et le sol. La salle était grande et ronde. Des bibliothèques étaient posées un peu partout, tout comme des tables, canapés, fauteuils et cheminées. Quelques guérisseurs étaient là, surement ceux qui étaient de garde la nuit. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement le chef de l'hôpital et firent de même avec Henry, mais avec plus de réserve.

Ulric _Coop _Cooper arriva sur les coups de sept heures trente, en souriant clairement à son nouvel apprenti. Henry fut tout de suite mis à l'aise avec lui. Il avait le truc nécessaire pour bosser avec les enfants. Nathan rentra donc chez lui les laissant seuls tous les deux. Il avait en effet été de garde cette nuit. C'était rare, surtout depuis qu'il était le chef, mais il lui arrivait de remplacer quelqu'un occasionnellement. Et puis, Daphné était en mission quelque part alors personne ne l'attendait chez eux.

Le grand roux entraina Henry dans les dédales de l'hôpital, tout en parlant très vite.

''Aujourd'hui, ca va être du simple pour vous. Vous allez juste me suivre et prendre des notes. Vous aller faire cela la première semaine pour voir ma routine journalière. J'aimerai que vous ne parlez pas aux patients pour éviter qu'ils paniquent. Ce n'est pas contre vous mais là, c'est l'expérience qui parle. Si j'ai une recherche à faire, cela sera à vous de m'en donner les détails. Et chaque soir, je demande un compte rendu de la journée. Ca vous convient ?

-Oui, bien sur, Guérisseur Cooper.

- Appellez-moi Coop, tout le monde m'appelle Coop. Bon, on va faire un petit tour aux admission et urgences, bonhomme. Ah oui, je donne des surnoms à tout le monde, c'est une habitude.

-Niveau surnom, tout m'es passé sur le corps. De minus et passant par Poussin, celui-ci étant toujours d'actualité. J'ai quand même eu du mal à me débarrasser de crétin poissard ambulant… c'était le surnom que me donnait Spencer. Maintenant, il est passé à crétin tout court. C'est un progrès monumental.

-Et qui est donc Spencer ? Votre frère ?

-Par Merlin non. Jamais de la vie. C'est mon fiancé. Une espèce de bougon hargneux, sadique et sarcastique. A approcher avec prudence et s'il montre des dents, fuir à toute vitesse.

-Je vois. Il vaudrait mieux garder cela pour vous. Non pas que ça me dérange mais ça pourrait déranger les parents ou les patients.

-Bien sur. Je comprends. Mais je parlerai souvent de lui. Notamment lorsqu'on parlera de potion. C'est un docteur ès potion et les deux sont liés.

-Oh, le nouveau professeur d'Hogwart ? Mon neveu m'a dit qu'il était une belle peau de vache. Sans offense.

-Je l'ai eu pendant cinq ans, pas d'offense, c'est une peau de vache. Les bons jours. Les mauvais… il faut courir ou endurer. Votre neveu est à Hogwart ? Dans quelle maison ?

-Hufflepuff. Deuxième année. Mais si vous le détestez, pourquoi être avec lui ?

-Je ne le déteste pas. Même lorsqu'il m'incendiait, je ne le détestais pas. C'était mon défouloir personnel, dit Henry avec un sourire lointain. Et je n'étais qu'un gamin. Ca parait si loin maintenant. Mais bon. Je me tais maintenant. Vous ne saurez même pas que suis là.

-C'est ce que je demande. Prêt pour votre première journée ?

-Oh que oui ! ''

Parce qu'il l'avait choisi. Parce qu'il le pouvait et parce qu'il l'avait choisi.

Mais pouvait-on continuer de fuir sa destiné ? Henry allait apprendre rapidement que non. Elle nous revenait toujours en pleine figure.

Sa journée se passa à merveille. Coop était un bon professeur et un excellent guérisseur. Les parents étaient en confiance et les enfants n'avaient pas peur de lui. Henry adorait l'hôpital. Les différentes maladies. Et il éclairait tout le monde avec ses connaissances des soins muggles. Les infirmières l'adoraient. Les médecins, surtout les plus jeunes, lui parlait. Et il était sur à 50% que c'était parce qu'il était lié au directeur de l'hôpital.

.

-8 décembre 1976, A la baguette croisée, Londres, 19h45-

Lisah souffla fortement, tellement que sa frange se souleva de quelques centimètres avant de retomber sur son front. Bon, c'était vrai, elle n'était pas emballée par cette nouvelle soirée avec Ethan. Vraiment, vraiment pas. Alors, elle s'était un peu laisser aller au niveau vestimentaire. Un jean destroy, un tee shirt avec le logo KISS d'inscrit et une veste en cuir. Pas envie d'être en robe du soir et autres talons pour un mufle, non mais. Ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés, pour bien l'emmerder en plus. On était sadique ou on ne l'était pas.

En poussant la porte d'entrée, Lisah ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle fut étonnée. Les lieux étaient petits mais chaleureux, avec ses tentures de tendues, ses peintures animées et des coins séparés de la salle. Dans un coin, était assis Ethan Potter, en robes rouge et or. Et, surprise, à ses côtés, il y avait un couple. Un peu plus âgé que lui, ils avaient la petite quarantaine. La femme était très élégante et l'homme plus décontracté. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps. Ethan s'avança vers la nouvelle arrivante et l'embrassa sur la joue.

''Tu es magnifique.

-Merci de cette évidence. C'est qui ?

-Un couple d'ami. Comme ça, je gafferai peut être moins.

-Youpi. Ca va être génial, s'exclama faussement Lisah.

-Lisah, je te présente Meven et Oliver Finklestein. Meven est la secrétaire du Ministre de la magie et Oliver est auror. Mes amis, voici Lisah Morgan.

-Dénomination correcte. Je suis également chef des armées de Daimonia, garde du corps attitré de la reine, avocate à mes heures perdues et, depuis peu, maman. Ravie.

-Ah, ça change des pétasses que tu nous rapportais, Ethan, intervint Oliver.

-Ce n'était pas des pétasses. Disons qu'elles étaient limitées, chéri. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

-Ravie aussi. Je viens du subir un entrainement d'enfer et j'ai vraiment faim. Alors, serait-il possible de s'asseoir ?

- Bien sur, bien sur, installons-nous. Serveur !

- Excusez-moi mais vous ne paraissez malheureuse d'être ici, dit doucement Meven.

-Ah, vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire. Quel cachotier ce bon vieux Ethan. C'est notre second rendez-vous et le premier s'est très mal passé. Ce qui explique ma tenue et mon comportement. Moi, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, contrairement à votre ami.

-Oui, il peut être assez buté quelque fois. Je ne sais si vous connaissez sa famille mais…

-On avait des Potter aux alentours à Hong Kong. D'ailleurs, un de ses cousins est mon futur beau père. Je connais plus de choses sur les Potter que n'importe qui. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai accepté ce diner ? Je savais d'avance qu'il m'aurait pourchassé pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Fichu Potter, fini Morgan en croquant dans du pain.

-Je vois que vous les connaissez. Je suppose que ce cher Ethan qui est bien silencieux, a commandé pour vous, a dit qu'il préférait les cheveux courts et d'une autre couleur et s'est montrer pour le moins misogyne concernant votre futur, dit Meven.

-Et il m'a ignoré pour mieux s'engueuler avec une certaine Livie. Mais sinon, vous avez tout bon.

-Ah, Livie. Une belle erreur mon coco !

-Oh, c'est bon, vous m'avez déjà charrié là-dessus. Et tous les deux. Et je ne vois pas en quoi une femme qui travaille est bon pour un couple. En tout cas, je ne le conçois pas. Vous, vous êtes une exception, c'est tout.

-Vous voyez, complètement bouché ! J'ai été mariée à un prince, dans un pays des plus misogynes et même là, on ne m'a traité comme ça ! N'empêche, ça a fait rire mon père pendant des jours…

-Oh, mariée ? Vous êtes divorcée ? Demanda Oliver avec le tact d'un auror.

-Elle est veuve chéri, et tu le saurais si tu m'écoutais un peu parler de mon boulot. Tu te feras pardonner tout à l'heure.

-Comment vous êtes vous rencontrer ?

-Bonne question Lisah. Un rendez vous arrangé par Ethan. Il est étonnamment un bon marieur. Mais pour se caser, c'est autre chose.

-Peut être parce que je ne le voulais pas, Meven. Je me trouvais bien trop jeune. Et ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, répondit doucement Potter.

-Et vous, où vous êtes vous rencontrés? Demanda Mr Finklestein.

-Il ne vous a rien dit du tout ? Dans la prison personnelle de Môsieur Face de Serpent, répliqua Miss Morgan. Mes yeux se sont posés sur cette loque attachée à un mur et tout de suite nos regards se sont croisés…

-Je l'ai sous estimé. Je le lui ai bien dit. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Fin de l'histoire.

-Je sais, j'assure, plaisanta Lisah en soufflant sur ses ongles. Et non, je ne me laisse pas faire. Je ne me laisse jamais faire. Ca m'a causé pas mal de problème d'autorité.

-C'est d'ailleurs étonnant en voyant ton père, intervint Potter.

-Hey, une chose. On était trois. Il était tout seul. Une fois qu'on a apprit à marcher, il était foutu. Ah, c'était le bon temps… je plains les prochains. Cette fois ci, il ne se laissera pas faire. Et vous, vous avez des enfants ?

-Non, pas pour le moment, dit Meven. Nous avons un accord, lorsqu'il cessera de mettre sa vie en danger inutilement, là nous pourrons parler poupons.

-Vous me plaisez de plus en plus Meven.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Lisah.

-Et il est l'heure de commander.''

Autant coupé court à toutes manipulations. Les entrées arrivèrent assez rapidement. Et l'ambiance était bon enfant, Ethan acceptant les piques lancées par Lisah de bon cœur. Ce qui faisait bien rire le couple assis à côté d'eux. Les Finklestein d'aimaient vraiment et leur discussion s'en ressentait. Pas d'amour vache à la Spencer-Potter, pas platonique à la Herma/Elijah, pas d'amour bestial à la Drake. Un vrai amour. Du point d'un vue d'un Morgan, absolument dégoutant. D'un point de vue Lisah, déroutant. Il n'y avait pas de fort ni de faible. Les deux étaient égaux. Après tout, chacun son truc.

Ethan était agréable. Gentil, intéressant au niveau conversation, drôle.

''Et donc, vous avez dit nouvellement maman. Vous ne paraissez pas avoir accouché depuis peu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, Meven, reprit Lisah après avoir avalé sa bouché de saumon et en tirant sur son tee shirt moulant, c'est parce que le petit en question va avoir quatre ans. On m'a un petit peu forcé à l'adopter. Mais Olorin est super, c'est un gamin surprenant. Avant, j'étais son gardien mais il m'appelle maintenant maman, d'où le nouvellement maman.

-Oh, donc quelqu'un avec un enfant. Ce n'est pas un petit saut que tu nous fais, Ethan.

-La ferme Olie.

-Tu nous as mariés, maintenant, c'est à notre tour.

-Meven, arrêtez-vous là. Je ne me marierai jamais à votre ami. Outre ses propos déplacés de la femme au foyer qui ne seront jamais adéquat avec mon occupation principale, ça ne marchera pas. Parce qu'il ne pourra s'empêcher de m'enfermer dans une cage dorée. Et je pense que vous le savez autant que moi.

-Ne suis-je pas adorable ce soir ? Tu es si méchante !

-Merci, ça vient de mon père. Il donne des cours pour être méchant. On pourra certainement s'envoyer en l'air, ça ne me dérangera pas. J'en aurai bien besoin. Mais sinon, c'est couru d'avance. Et ce ne sont pas seulement tes problèmes qui sont insurmontables, Ethan.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Et ne me sors pas le ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi.

-Parce qu'un crétin m'a arraché le cœur et qu'il n'est plus là, lâcha Lisah froidement. Il l'a emporté dans sa tombe. Voilà le gros pourquoi. Et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne réparera ça. Je suis cassée et irréparable. Et c'est effectivement moi le problème. Pour une fois que cette excuse est réelle. ''

Cela causa un silence à cette table. Le serveur amena le plat de résistance pendant ce silence et leur demanda si tout allait bien. Du doux murmures lui répondirent que oui. Une fois les pièces de viande entamées, la discussion reprit. Meven anima vite la conversation avec des potins croustillants sur le monde politique.

Juste avant le désert, un elfe apparu, majestueusement habillé. Le même que lors du dernier diner. Il demanda s'il pouvait les déranger poliment, et en anglais. Lisah se leva donc et alla dehors discuter avec lui.

''Meven, tu as déjà vu un certain Yava ?

-Ah, l'elfe. Oui, il était très gentil. Il me disait bonjour et avait toujours un compliment pour moi, se souvient la secrétaire. Et il était beau, désolé chéri, tu es le plus beau du monde pour moi, mais il était vraiment beau. Mais son sourire, il paraissait mélancolique. Et … oh, oui, c'était son mari.

-Oui, je sais. Je crois qu'elle va partir.

-Tu vas abandonner ? Demanda Oliver.

-Un Potter ne lâche jamais sa proie, quoiqu'elle en dise. Alors non. Je vais l'amadouer. Avec ce que je fais de mieux.

-Coucher avec ? Bon courage, Ethan. Chut, elle revient.

-Désolée de cette interruption, commença Lisah.

-Tu ne le rejoins pas ?

-Tana ? Non, ce n'était rien. Si le pays était attaqué, Vinny m'aurait avertie. Où Aira. Mais Aira est surement en train de baiser. Lorsque je suis partie, il était à la page cinquante quatre du Kâma-Sûtra avec une charmante elfe.

-Je ne suis même pas étonné.

-On apprend à ne pas être étonné avec Aira. Bienvenu dans le club !

-Enfin. Je suis si heureux d'être accepté ! Se moqua Potter.

-C'est club privé et restrictif. C'est un honneur de se moquer de lui. Oh, le dessert. Je refais surface dans quinze minutes.''

Et elle se plongea dans les délices luxuriants du chocolat et sucre. Cela fit rire les trois autres personnes. Surtout Ethan. Oui, la partie n'était pas gagnée. Mais elle en valait la peine. Et sous ses airs costauds se cachait une petite fille amoureuse du chocolat. Non, c'était malsain, Ethan. Une jeune femme. Mieux.

.

Une heure plus tard, devant les portes d'Hogwart, le couple s'embrassa passionnément. Entre deux baisers, Lisah demanda pourquoi.

''Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de sport. Si ca te convient, ça me va aussi.''

Alors, ils finirent la soirée dans le lit du professeur. A crier, convulser et transpirer. Un fois le coït passé, Lisah descendit du lit et s'habilla.

''Reste encore un peu avec moi, murmura Ethan.

-Pas possible. J'dois retourner dans ma chambre. C'était super, merci.

-Tu peux au moins dormir ici cette nuit. Je te répugne tant que ça ?

-J'ai un petit garçon effrayé par ses cauchemars dans ma chambre. Lorsque tu arrêteras de ne penser qu'à toi, appelle-moi. On remet ça quand tu veux. ''

C'était vraiment pas gagner.

.

-18 décembre 1976, 9h, grande salle-

Henry mâchonna son bacon comme un zombie. Son stage lui demandait beaucoup d'effort et peu d'heures de sommeil. Outre le temps passé à suivre Coop, il effectuait beaucoup de rapport et stage et de paperasserie. Sans compter les recherches pour le guérisseur. Spencer ne s'en plaignait pas mais il était content que le stage s'arrête pour deux semaines. Et encore, Henry ne faisait pas les gardes de nuit.

''B'jour Henry''

Ah, Severus. En voilà un qui n'était pas heureux d'être en vacance. Il paraissait même triste.

''Salut Severus ! Tu t'inquiètes ?

-Oui. Un peu.

-S'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, pense à moi. Et n'oublie pas mon cadeau.

-Oui, merci. Et ton stage ?

-Génial. Harassant mais génial. Et je crois que je vais me spécialiser dans la pédiatrie. Coop dit que je suis doué, que j'ai le doigté nécessaire pour amadouer les enfants. Mais je suis content d'être en vacance et de pouvoir profiter de Spencer pendant deux longues semaines. Enfin, si j'arrive à l'arracher à ses potions. Ce qui n'est pas gagné.

-Je vois. ''

Severus fut interrompu par l'arrivée fantasmagorique de Drake. Et si Drake était là, cela voulait dire qu'Ansan n'était pas loin. Un spectacle des plus réjouissants pour tout le monde. Et surtout pour Henry. Il la suivait comme un petit chien, lui pourtant ses livres et cours. Et elle jouait l'indifférente.

''Il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non, ton frère ?

-C'était un bébé difficile. Et un enfant encore plus. Lorsqu'on lui disait non, il faisait des colères impressionnantes. Je vois que ça n'a pas changé. Mais ça ne va pas durer.

-Un vrai Potter, en sommes.

-Ben, à vrai dire, il peut être puéril. Mais depuis qu'il s'intéresse au monde des affaires et de la finance… je l'ai vu travailler pendant quatre heures sur un plan. Il paraissait bien adulte. Oh, nous allons avoir un spectacle, mon cher Severus. ''

Un peu plus loin, Ansan lâcha une nouvelle fois une remarque désobligeante envers Drake. Qui prit la mouche.

''De toute façon, tu n'étais pas si bien que ça. Arrêtes de te prendre pour la reine. Tu me paraissais plus intéressantes que les autres, mais finalement, tu es fade et sans intérêt. Ciao''

Drake la planta là et alla se placer près de son frère. Il se servit un peu d'haricots et mangea rapidement.

''Et pas un mot, Ryry.''

Oh, Henry Potter ne parla pas. Il éclata de rire. Severus sourit un peu. Ce qui fit rougir encore un peu plus les oreilles du blond.

Drake n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui dise non. Mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

.

Au même moment, dans la salle commune des Griffindors, Lisah lisait un gros bouquin plein de poussière.

''Hey. J'peux te parler ? ''

James Potter. Entre eux deux, c'était pas l'amour fou. Principalement à cause de Spencer. Mais bon, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d'avis.

''Quoi d'neuf ?

-C'est quoi cette expression ?

-Et je n'ai rajouté docteur. Inculte. C'est pour ?

-Ethan s'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt mais tu es cordialement invitée à passer Noël au Manoir Potter. Toi et Olorin.

-Pour l'avant, je suis d'accord, mais pour Noël, non. Il faudrait inviter tout le monde et personne ne veut voir comment ça va se terminer. L'année dernière, il y a eu quatre tentatives de meurtres, trois feux, six batailles de nourriture et papa a descendu trois litres de vin. Crois-moi, personne ne veut voir ce massacre.

-Ca me parait être un bon divertissement. C'est d'accord pour l'avant mais vous rester dormir à la maison. Sirius sera là et Papa m'a dit qu'il inviterait Henry et ton père.

-Ouai, tu m'étonnes qu'il ait dit oui ! Tout pour un diner civilisé ! Mais vous êtes invités chez nous si vous voulez. Henry fait toujours trop de nourriture, ce qui explique les batailles. Et on t'initiera sur les glissades sur pâte à crêpe.

-Oh, déjà fait. Mais on tombait trop souvent. Alors on l'a remplacé par glissade sur pâte à gâteau.

-Là c'est du gâchis mon petit. Quoique cette année devrait être plus calme. C'était principalement Isarn et Ava qui se lançaient couteau, fourchette et autre soupière. Oui, soupière. Mais en argent massive. Bien lancée, ça peut décapiter quelqu'un.

-Ca sera plus drôle que nos diners. C'est franchement chiant.

-Et nous, c'est la guerre. C'est pas franchement plus marrant. Tu t'apprêtes à manger un merveilleux gâteau aux trois chocolats et un corps vole dans ta direction. Paf, plus de gâteau.

-Quelle horreur. Tout compte fait, t'es sympa.

-Merci. Toi aussi, t'es pas mal une fois mit les aprioris de côté.

-Tu restes à Hogwart ?

-Je pars demain à la maison. On a acheté un petit manoir à Rochester et Henry tient à le décorer. Alors, je vais le laisser faire joujou et je viendrai une fois que tout seras faire. Bien entendu, Drake va faire de même. Et Herma bosse aujourd'hui.

-Quelle solidarité.

-Ah, la famille. Alors, il parait que Lily a accepté un rendez-vous avez toi.

-Ouai. Elle va m'emmener au cinéma. Je vais passer une journée totalement muggle.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser James. Les muggles sont très imaginatifs. Tu seras étonné. Et ne fait pas comme ton cousin, eu égard à Lily.

-Aucune chance, j'attends cela depuis trois ans.

-Dit ? Ca te dirait de rencontrer les parents de Lily avant ? Je dois venir la chercher avant la cérémonie de couronnement, tu peux venir aussi.

-J'aimerai bien. Ca prouvera que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Merci de m'aider.

-Oh, c'est qu'il est même poli le petit. Bon garçon. Henry passera te prendre. Je serai en retard.

-Okay. Le vingt décembre à quelle heure ?

-Onze heures. Habilles toi en muggle. Demande à Henry pour te conseiller si tu veux.

-Merci beaucoup. J'aimerai bien t'avoir dans la famille, finalement.

-Et ca n'arrivera jamais, James ! Je suppose que tu as une valise à finir ?

-Non, c'est déjà fait. Mais Sirius à surement besoin d'aide. A plus tard.

-Mmm.''

Elle replongea rapidement dans son livre d'histoire des lois magiques. James et Lily, c'est comme Severus et Harry. Ca finira forcément ensemble. Et puis, interférer dans la vie des autres, c'était si marrant.

.

Un peu plus tard, Lisah se promenait dans les couloirs. Elle était en retard pour son rendez vous avec le directeur mais il n'était plus à ça près. Il aimait enseigner et il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui confier son savoir. Elle arriva à la statue qui marque le bureau du directeur, murmura le mot de passe et monta les marches.

''Albus ? C'est moi ! Désolée du retard. Youhou, y'a quel… saleté de phénix, c'était ici que tu te cachais ? Ne me fait pas ces yeux, poulet, ça ne marchera pas. Couard, arrêtes de te cacher derrière les autres phénix !

-Voyons, voyons Lisah. Pourquoi tant de haine envers ce magnifique animal ? S'amusa le directeur.

-Il mord, il tire la langue, fait des clins d'œil, ne transporte pas mon courrier, m'envoie des gerbes de flammes et je devrais l'aimer ? Jamais de la vie. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme les autres ?

-Il faut l'accepter quel qu'il soit.

-J'ai l'impression que vous avez souvent dit cette phrase, Albus.

-Les parents peuvent être butés. Tout est prêt de ton côté ?

-Ouai. Vinny va s'occuper des boucliers ce week end. Le matin, Elijah et Noah placeront les chaises avec votre aide et accueilleront les invités. Vinny se chargera d'éviter les incidents. Et je compte sur vous pour que le code soit respecté. Ne pas saluer correctement la future reine reviendrait a déclarer la guerre aux elfes. Les couronnements sont très codifiés, il ne faut faire aucun faux pas.

-J'ai prévenu personnellement tous les invités, Lisah. Tout se passera bien. Cela sera festif. Et j'installerai moi-même le dôme réchauffant pour ne pas qu'on est trop froid. Et il y aura les sortilèges individuels au pire. Tout se passera bien.

-Oh non, tout ne se passera pas bien. Avec les Yara qui détestent les sorciers et les sorciers qui dédaignent les elfes… mais le pire, ça sera bien Elyon.

-Le fils de la reine. Hé bien, que pourra-t-il faire ?

-S'il y a un elfe qui détestent les sorciers, c'est bien lui. C'est pourquoi il ne devrait rien avoir à dire du code. Ca m'inquiète plus que la sécurité elle-même.

-Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, Lisah. Alors profite du week end pour te reposer et t'amuser avec Olorin.

-Ah, j'ai une question à propos de la procédure 24 du code pénal. Qu'est ce que ça vient faire ici ?

-Le code pénal ? Ah, ce vieux truc ! On ne s'en sert jamais, mais c'est bien de l'avoir lu.

-Vous auriez pas pu le dire avant que je ne le lise ?

-Ca aurait été moins drôle ! Bonbon au citron ?''

.

-20 décembre, Wortley, banlieue de Leeds, nord de l'Angleterre, 11h30-

Une voiture déambula à toute vitesse dans le sud de la ville de Wortley. Leeds était une ville industrielle qui demandait beaucoup de main d'œuvre. Aussi, le boom de la population avait poussé les entrepreneurs à construire des maisons en briques uniformes pour loger les ouvriers et leurs familles. Les routes étaient enneigées si bien qu'on ne voyait pas la différence entre le route et le trottoirs. Le conducteur devait faire attention car des plaques de verglas pouvaient s'être formées en dessous de la couche de neige.

''Et si on demandait notre chemin, votre altesse ?

-Chef, pas altesse. Et a qui, y'a pas un chat dehors ! Pesta Lisah.

-Roh, arrêtez de râler ! C'est de votre faute si on est en retard !

-Hey, je commande alors arrêtez de râler.

-C'est un boulot facile Larry, pas grand-chose à faire à part conduire cette dame à Leeds, imita le conducteur. Mais avec une adresse, ça aurait été mieux !

-Oh, c'est bon. Je l'ai oubliée, ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

-A d'autre. Là, il y a une jeune fille dehors. Laissez moi faire, vous la ferrez fuir !

-Quel culot. J'vous aime bien.

-Merci. ''

La voiture se gara juste à hauteur de deux jeunes femmes qui se promenaient dans la rue. Le chauffeur ouvrit la fenêtre, ce qui fit entrer le froid et commença à parler.

''Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Savez-vous où se trouve la maison des… des quoi déjà ?

-Evans, crétin !

-Voilà, des Evans. Et l'erreur est humaine, votre altesse. Vous venez de le dire ! Lança le conducteur avant sursauter. On ne détruit pas ma voiture, merci ! Désolé de cet interlude. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

-Je ne parle pas aux conducteurs, rétorqua une femme blonde au long cou avec un grimace.

-Y'a quelqu'un pour vous, Princesse !

-Chef ! Merde, personne n'arrivera a prononcer ces deux syllabes ? Dit Lisah en baissant la vitre. Bon, vous pouvez nous aider ou non ? ''

Les deux filles s'entre regardèrent avec un sourire. La fille, visiblement princesse, était habillée de haute couture et portait beaucoup de pierres précieuses dans ses cheveux. Et elle était vraiment belle, ça ne pouvait être qu'une princesse. D'une famille royale lointaine. Les yeux et la cervelle pleins de rêves, la fille blonde répondit.

''Je suis Pétunia Evans. Je vais vous conduire chez moi.''

Ah, Pétunia. L'horrible grande sœur. Lisah regarda son chauffeur, lâcha un soupir.

''Ca peut être drôle, dit-elle tout doucement en souriant d'un rictus.''

* * *

**Yoru** : oui, j'ai tardé. A cause du passage de l'hosto. J'aime pas les hôpitaux alors écrire dessus… bref, le début du mois de décembre était calme. J'espère vous avoir bien diverti. Entre Henry qui commence les choses sérieuses, Noah et son rêve, Lisah qui s'envoie enfin en l'air, James vivable et Drake et son complexe du non.

La prochaine fois ? Les Evans, père, mère et sœur rencontrent James et Henry Potter et Lisah Morgan. Explosif. Un couronnement. Un éclat. Severus. Et Tommy qui montre le bout de son nez. Et le retour éclatant de cette bonne vieille Anduril. Henry exposé au grand jour. Adieu, tranquilité !

* * *

**Adenoide** : eh oui, bien fait pour Drake. Mais bon, il arrive à ses fins. Toujours. Ce qui sera encore une fois comique. Eh oui, Spencer et Henry doivent être prudents. Ils n'auront jamais la paix. Faut croire que c'est leur destin. Merci pour le mot et à bientôt ! Bisous.

**Caro06** : de rien, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! A bientôt et bisous.

**Mel** : ah, si tu te retiens de lire aussi… merci, tu m'as fait atteindre les 100 reviews ! Aussi, ce chapitre t'es dédié. Je pense que tu vas encore te retenir pour avoir une bonne dose de lecture ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Gros bisous, gros merci et à bientôt !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	25. Chapitre XIII suite 1

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Je suis absolument, affreusement, navrée du retard. J'écris à côté mon livre et ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps et d'imagination. J'ai eu du mal à passé d'un écrit à un autre, notamment à cause de la psychologie des personnes qui sont à l'exact opposé. Du coup, pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, voici un 'petit' chapitre de quinze pages qui sera la première partie. La fin décembre est importante car elle marque un tournant et donc, elle est coupée en deux.

Ici, nous avons donc la mission, sauvez Lily, Henry protège quelqu'un et le couronnement.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XIII suite :**

**Décembre 1976, partie 2.**

**.**

« _L'enfer est un cœur vide »_

Citation de Khalil Gibran, poète libanais.

**.**

« _Quand le courage empiète sur la raison, il ronge le glaive sur lequel il combat_ »

Extrait de _Antoine et Cléopâtre_ de William Shakespeare, dramaturge anglais.

**.**

« _La célébrité est le châtiment du mérite et la punition du talent. _»

Extrait des _Maximes et pensées, caractères et anecdotes_ de Chamfort, poète française.

**.**

_Les deux filles s'entre regardèrent avec un sourire. La fille, visiblement princesse était habillée de haute couture et portait beaucoup de pierres précieuses dans ses cheveux. Et elle était vraiment belle, ça ne pouvait être qu'une princesse. D'une famille royale lointaine. Les yeux et la cervelle pleins de rêves, la fille blonde répondit._

''_Je suis Pétunia Evans. Je vais vous conduire chez moi.''_

_Ah, Pétunia. L'horrible grande sœur. Lisah regarda son chauffeur, lâcha un soupir._

''_Ca peut être drôle, dit-elle tout doucement en souriant d'un rictus.''_

.

-20 décembre, Wortley, banlieue de Leeds, nord de l'Angleterre, 11h40-

Lisah referma la fenêtre avant de reprendre la parole.

''Hey, le marrant. Je vais marcher un peu. Vous me suivrez en voiture.

-Tant que je ne sors pas dehors, ça me va, Chef !

-Eh bé, enfin. Je vous inviterai bien au spectacle mais j'ignore comment vous introduire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai _Guerre et Paix_ à lire.

-Courageux.

-Pour mon cours de littérature russe. C'était soit ça, soit _Lolita_.

-Regardez le film, ça ira plus vite.

-Celui de Kubrick ?

-Vous en connaissez un autre peut être ?

-Roh, c'est bon. Je suis quand même étonné de votre culture générale. Je croyais que les princesses étaient toutes des pimbêches, dit le conducteur.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai fait Harvard à seize ans. Et j'ai épousé un prince. Qui est d'ailleurs mort alors on m'appelle Chef pour une bonne raison.

-J'en suis persuadé. Bon, vous y aller maintenant ? Parce que j'ai vraiment de quoi lire, je n'ai pas dépassé la vingtaine de page.

-Fallait prendre _Lolita_. Y'a qu'un volume.

-Oh, je vais aussi regarder le film de Bondartchouk.

-Pourquoi pas celui de Woody Allen ? Au moins, ça sera drôle.

-Oui, celui là aussi. Je pourrai le sortir dans une dissertation.

-Bonne lecture, mon bon monsieur.

-Clive est mon prénom, votre altesse.

-Peu importe.''

Lisah ouvrit la portière de la voiture et posa le pied par terre. Elle sortit entièrement sous les yeux émerveillés des deux filles. Elle se pencha ensuite pour prendre son long manteau rouge et blanc et ferma enfin la porte. La sorcière établit enfin un contact visuel en se présentant convenablement.

''Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je suis son altesse royale, la princesse Elena ey Daimonia. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Pétunia. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

-Oh, voyons, c'est moi qui suis ravie, répondit la fille blonde en faisant une révérence timide. Voici ma meilleure amie Gloria-May Tylor. Suivez nous, la maison n'est pas loin.

-Votre robe est magnifique. Soie sauvage, dentelle de Calais, la traine et la couture… c'est du grand art, enchaina Gloria. Et les broderies… absolument magnifiques. Je suis styliste à Londres, je suis rentrée pour les fêtes.

-Vous avez l'œil. Karl l'a faite pour moi.

-Lagerfeld ? De Chloé ? Je rêve de travailler pour lui, s'exclama la styliste. Même le jupon est magnifique, donnant du relief à la robe. Est-elle ceinturée à la taille ?

-Bien sur, sinon, ça ne ressemblerait à rien. Mais elle est à manches courtes, d'où le manteau, répondit doucement Lisah. Je vais à un couronnement, je ne m'habille pas comme ça tous les jours.

-Oh vraiment ? Ca doit être spectaculaire, s'intéressa Pétunia. Mais vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire agresser ? Après tout, vous porter des centaines de milliers de livres sterling sur votre tête.

-Chère Pétunia, personne ne peut me battre. Et pour le moment, je ne vois personne. Nous n'avons rien à craindre.

-Bien sur, votre altesse, je ne voulais pas vous rabaisser. Ah, nous voilà arrivées.''

La maison était comme toutes les autres, en brique, accolée aux autres, étroite et petite. Mais elle était bien entretenue, malgré l'hiver rigoureux.

''Je vous en prie, votre altesse, entrez, dit fortement Pétunia, puis en aparté à son amie. Va téléphoner à Vernon et dit lui de rappliquer vite fait. C'est la chance de notre vie.

-Je pourrai revenir ?

-Ouai.

-Au revoir votre majesté, j'ai été enchantée de vous avoir rencontré, dit tout sourire Gloria.

-Au revoir, Miss Tylor. Et si nous rentrons, Miss Pétunia. Il ne fait pas très chaud.

- Bien sur, bien sur. Suivez-moi.''

Pétunia Evans ouvrit la porte d'entrer et laissa passer l'invitée. Lisah avança rapidement vers les voix diverses qui semblaient venir du salon. Elle déboutonna son manteau et l'enleva avant de prendre la parole avec une forte voix.

''On se dépêche les Potter, on est à la bourre !''

James et Henry tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Lisah ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle s'était fait avoir. Et en beauté.

''On est pas en retard ?

-Non, Li. Nous t'avons menti pour ton propre bien. Aujourd'hui, tu es en avance, expliqua Henry.

-Mais, et ma réputation ? Tu y as pensé ? Fichu Poussin…

-Merci, je suis très fier. Tu es magnifique Lisah. Et on ne voit presque pas ta poitrine pour une fois !

-La ferme Ryry. J'ai été levée à six heures de matin pas des hystériques qui m'ont nettoyées de fond en comble avant de me transformé en … en…

-Princesse. C'est ce que tu es, Lisah. Une Princesse. Mrs et Mr Evans, voici Lisah Morgan. Enfin, aujourd'hui, c'est Elena ey Daimonia.

-Et toi, tu es Elendil Wen, Poussin. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Votre fille a eu la gentillesse de m'accompagner.

-Merci Pétunia. Tu es adorable, répliqua Mrs Evans.

-Parce que tu t'es perdu… non, tu ne conduisais pas. Tu as oublié l'adresse ! Lança Henry.

-Va au diable, Potter. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai envie d'alcool… murmura la fille aux cheveux rouge en s'asseyant à côté d'Henry. Alors, je suis en avance de combien ? Vingt minutes ? Trente ?

-Hum… lâcha le plus vieux des Potter présents en rougissant.

-Une heure trente. Désolé de casser le mythe, répondit James.

-Ouah, tu es coiffée, maquillée et manucurée. Des miracles se sont passés ce matin !

-Poussin, par toute ton ascendance, la ferme. Ne me… cherche pas aujourd'hui, finit doucement Elena.

-Alors, vous êtes une Princesse. Ca doit être une vie formidable, complimenta Mrs Evans.

-Je l'étais jusqu'à ce que mon mari meure. De coup, techniquement, je ne le suis plus…

-Oui, à part pour ton peuple. C'est pourquoi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

-Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non. Hors de question Poussin. Non. Je ne porterai pas ce … truc.

-Tu porteras ta couronne, de gré où de force. Ordre de sa majesté, dit fermement Potter.

-Fais chier. Merde. Cette journée est vraiment pourrie. Est-ce que je suis vraiment obli…

-Oui. Mais tu ne seras pas toute seule, chuchota Henry. Alors, pour une fois dans ta vie, laisse-nous t'aider. ''

Lisah se rassit et laissa Henry faire son devoir. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon bas et des fils d'argents avec des pierres précieuses le tenaient. Sa couronne se posait sur le front et la moitié était cachée par les cheveux bourgognes.

''Magnifique.

-Je te hais. Je vais voir ce que fais Lily. ''

Elle monta en quatre vitesses à l'étage. Car elle était au bord des larmes. Elle fini par trouver rapidement la chambre de la Griffindor. Elena toqua doucement et déclina son identité. Lily sourie lorsqu'elle vit qui était là.

''Lisah. Tu es tellement magnifique !

-Toi aussi, Lily. Et tu as encore du temps devant toi, on m'a tendu un piège pour que je sois en avance. Fichu Potter. Ils peuvent être vicieux…

-Bien sur, bien sur. J'espère que je ne te ferai pas honte avec ma robe…

-Aucune chance. J'ai vu la liste, et je peux t'assurer que tu ne seras pas la pire. Bon, faut que je redescende. Je ne peux pas me cacher éternellement. Crie si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Merci ! A toute à l'heure.''

Lorsque Lisah retourna à sa place, elle eut le droit à des regards glacés de Pétunia. Ah, elle avait compris.

''Vous êtes ici depuis quand, Dupont et Dupond ?

-Un quart d'heure environ. Nous attendons que Lily soit prête.

-Dupond et Dupont ? Demanda James.

-Muggle… t'as vraiment beaucoup de choses à apprendre, Jamesie !

-Et toi, tu passes trop de temps avec Sirius, bouda le Griffindor.

-Je ne crois pas avoir répondu à votre question, Mrs Evans. Le boulot de Princesse est franchement chiant. Surtout à Daimonia. Je préfère mon vrai boulot. Je suis chef des armées et garde du corps de la famille royale.

-Oh, mais arrêter de plaisanter voyons. Une femme ne peut pas faire cela ! Une princesse doit être une bonne femme au foyer !''

Henry et Lisah eurent la même réaction. Ils penchèrent la tête du même côté et regardèrent la mère de Lily d'un drôle d'œil. Et ce, avant d'exploser de rire.

''Oh, oui, je me vois en femme au foyer. Henry, tu veux que je te fasse à manger ?

-Tu es interdite de cuisine ! Je te vois faire le ménage, faire les courses, élever les enfants et en pondre cinq ou six… oh, quelle belle image !

-Mrs Evans, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, la connaissant, ça n'arrivera jamais, intervint James. Cela serait une catastrophe et elle tuera tout le monde avec sa mixture.

-C'est le cas. D'où l'interdiction de poser ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans la cuisine. N'importe quelle cuisine, dit avec un grand sourire Lisah.

-Tu as combien d'armes sur toi ?

-Eh bien, Poussin, ça dépend. Je compte mon corps ou pas ?

-Non.

-26. Sans compter les poisons et autres.

-Voyez le parfait exemple de ce que peut faire une femme. Et je vous le dis, ça peut être effrayant, dit Henry à Mrs Evans.

-Donc, pour vous, toutes les femmes devraient être des femmes au foyer ? Demanda la princesse.

-Bien évidemment. J'ai éduqué mes filles pour que ce soit le cas. Pétunia excelle. Lily a la lubie de la magie et ça l'aidera mais elle fera exactement comme moi.

-Mrs Evans, sans vous offenser, je connais votre fille depuis maintenant cinq ans et demi. Elle m'a détestée la plupart du temps. Et malgré nos disputes, je peux vous affirmer que je n'ai jamais douté d'une chose, confia James, sérieux. Qu'elle laissera son nom dans le monde sorcier. Pas en suivant votre exemple. Elle est… merveilleuse, talentueuse et va révolutionner notre monde. Elle est faite pour cela.

-Mr Potter, sans vous offenser, que fait votre mère ? Demanda Mrs Evans.

-Elle a été espionne pendant des années. Mais maintenant elle sous dirige le département et autres. Elle ne peut rien dire, c'est top secret. Et, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, mon père dirige l'hôpital sorcier St Mungo. Et mon cousin est Auror, second du commandant Madeye.

-Et vous, mes enfants, que faisaient vos mères ?

-Heu… tueuse. Elle exécutait des contrats pour le mage noir Zane. Entre autres choses, elle était aussi kidnappeuse, espionne, traitre… enfin, tout un tas de truc. Elle est morte deux mois après notre naissance. Nous sommes des triplés.

-Maman est morte en mettant au monde ma petite sœur, Herma, raconta Henry. Et avant, elle était journaliste d'investigation. Elle nous élevait à la maison et elle continuait d'écrire.

-Je ne trouve pas ça normal, de laisser ses enfants. Et l'instinct maternel ? S'écria Mrs Evans.

-Merci Merlin, elle nous a abandonné ! Elle était timbrée, complètement à la ramasse, cinglée, ça tournait pas rond dans sa tête. Pire que More !

-Non, ça, c'est humainement impossible.

-Bon, j'exagère un peu. Mais l'instinct maternel, ça n'existe pas, Mrs Evans. Je me débrouille comme un manche avec Olorin…

-Un petit garçon qu'elle a adopté, rajouta James.

-Henry a plus d'instinct maternel que moi !

-Oh, d'ailleurs, j'aimerai faire ma spécialisation en pédiatrie. J'adore les enfants.

-Vous voyez ! C'est un truc que les hommes ont inventé pour nous garder sous leur joug. Comme les talons hauts ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour polémiquer. Que faites vous dans la vie, Mr Evans ?

-Je travaille à l'usine, comme la plupart des personnes ici. Je suis comptable. Et votre père ?''

James fit une grimace de pur dégout devant les sourires des deux autres invités.

''Il est professeur de potion. Votre fille l'a. Super prof.

-Roh, Lisah, voyons, c'est méchant de ce moquer de ces… non, c'est drôle. Les pauvres petits, l'affronter tous les deux jours… se moqua Henry.

-A vrai dire, je suis bien content d'en être débarrasser, dit James. Sérieusement et sans langue de bois. Comment peux-tu le supporter, Henry ?

-Bonne question. Alors, Poussin, comment ? Même sa propre chair n'y arrive pas. Ah, oui, Spencer, mon père, est fiancé à ce Potter là. Le mariage est prévu pour … ?

-Normalement, automne 1977. Mais ça peut changer. Il faut savoir qu'il est une toute autre personne avec moi. J'ai mon je t'aime toutes les semaines, il ne parle pas de potions tout le temps. Bon, j'ai le droit à des gentilles insultes, des cris, des hurlements et tout ce qui va avec, mais sinon, vivre avec lui, c'est… vivable.

-Oh, Jésus Marie Joseph, vous êtes pédéraste ? S'exclama Mrs Evans.

-Je suis si contente d'être en avance ! Lança Elena. Si c'est toujours comme ça, je veux être toujours en avance !

-Ma fille a un professeur pédéraste ! Renchéri la maitresse de maison. Mon mari va porter plainte ! Hors de question que ce sale porc touche ma fille !

-Ca, ca n'arrivera jamais. Il a Henry pour cela. Et il est gay, oui, mais pas pédéraste, Mrs, répondit doucement Lisah. C'est un bon professeur, dans le sens où c'est un génie dans sa matière. Il n'a jamais touché qui que ce soit à par notre génitrice, quelques amants de passage et Henry. Et il sait très bien se maitriser. Bien plus que Drake. Quand à votre plainte, elle n'aboutira pas. Parce que ça me mettrai en colère. Et je suis puissante, Mrs Evans. Votre fille à seize ans. Elle est réfléchie, intelligente, maline et bien plus. Elle est avec son temps. C'est peut être parce que j'ai été éduqué par un père seul et maladroit et un… comment dire ça …

-Sadique, misogyne, connard…. Commença James.

-Obsédé, immoral, pervers, finit Henry.

-Un peu de tout cela, oui, mais un adulte, qu'importe son sexe, est capable de prendre ses décisions, de s'y tenir et d'en être fier. D'ici un mois, votre fille sera adulte. La question est de savoir si oui ou non vous suivrez ses décisions. Elle tient beaucoup à vous et votre avis compte, mais pas autant que ses rêves et ses aspirations. N'est-ce pas, Mr Evans ?

-Je suis extrêmement fier d'elle, répondit Mr Evans. Et, comme vous Mr Potter, je suis sur qu'elle fera des choses importantes. Ma chérie, laissons Lily décidé de ce qu'elle veut faire. Les choses ont changé maintenant. Et elle a tellement de capacité qu'il serait criminel de l'en empêcher parce que ça se fait. Cette excuse est hors temps. ''

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Des petits toctoc. Pétunia se leva rapidement, vérifia sa coiffure et sa robe avant d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était accompagnée d'un homme d'environ vingt cinq ans, assez enveloppé.

''Père, Mère, invités, voici Vernon Dursley. Nous nous fréquentons depuis quelques temps maintenant. Voici mes parents, Mr et Mrs Evans, Henry et James Potter et Elena ey Daimonia.

-Enchanté, enchanté de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer Mr Evans, salua le nouveau venu, snobant les autres.

-Ravi également. Que faites-vous dans la vie, Vernon ?

-Oh, eh bien, je seconde mon père dans son entreprise, Grunning, une usine de perceuse à Little Whinging, Surrey. J'ai bon espoir de la reprendre un jour.

-Grunning, vous dites ? Demanda Lisah. Ca me dit quelque chose… Grunning, Grunning, Grunning….

-Mon père a vendu une majorité des parts à une grosse société mais nous pouvons nous étendre dans tout le pays maintenant, continua Vernon sans ses soucier des grognements de la princesse.

-Ah. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à Blondie…. Attendez, Blondie. Ce Week end, il a … mais oui, bien sur ! J'ai vu le nom de cette entreprise sur des papiers à lui !

-Et la semaine dernière, il a fait des achats d'entreprises, continua Henry. Avec quel argent ?

-Aucune idée. Il gère aussi ma fortune, Poussin, alors, va savoir.

-Vernon, dites bonjour à vos nouveaux patrons, plaisanta le Potter aux yeux verts.

-Hey, c'est donc ça qu'il fait ! Je me disais aussi… Drake gère aussi la fortune de la famille Potter, d'ici. Salut, employé !

-Sois gentil, James. On dit cher employé… se moqua Lisah. ''

Oh, c'était bon. C'était très bon, pensa Henry. Tellement bon. La vengeance, il n'y a rien de tel. Entre la mère coincée dans le passé, la fille pimbêche, le futur beau fils qui l'a fait tant souffrir. Oh, c'était aussi bon qu'un orgasme. Quelle journée fabuleuse.

''James, et si tu allais voir Lily ? Lança Lisah. Autant être à l'heure pour la fiesta.

-Oui, j'y vais.''

Lisah aussi, s'amusait. Elle se souvenait de la douleur d'Henry. C'était une autre vie maintenant, mais ça faisait du bien de se venger. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

''Et donc, comptable, Mr Evans, ça doit être passionnant, commença Henry.

-Non, c'est assez barbant. Et vous voulez devenir pédiatre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouai. Je suis actuellement en stage avec le titre d'apprenti. C'est dur, je fais des journées de dix heures et j'ai après trois heures de comptes rendu mais, c'est ce que je veux faire. Sauver des vies. C'est ce que j'ai choisi.

-Et vous, Lisah ? Autre que chef des armées et princesse, je veux dire. Henry nous a dit que vous êtes allé à Harvard.

-Ah oui, ça. J'y suis restée un an. De 73 à 74. Oui, j'avais de l'avance parce que je m'y connaissais en droit à cause des innombrable livres de droit que j'ai du parcourir dans mon enfance. Mais je suis partie sans être diplômée pour prendre le rôle de chef des armées.

-Et vous vous êtes mariée jeune, non ? Demanda Mrs Evans, calmée.

-P'tête bien. J'avais quoi, seize ans ? Ouai, ça doit être cela. Et oui, j'ai arrêté mes études à cause de cela. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était un aimant à ennuis. Pas pire qu'Henry, mais il en est mort, ça veut tout dire, finit-elle en serrant son pendentif noir.

-Lily, murmura Henry.''

Lily était maintenant prête. Magnifique dans une robe longue en panne de velours vert sombre, elle tenait la main de James, qui souriait de bonheur. Ils descendirent rapidement et rejoignirent les autres.

''Oh, ma chérie, tu es splendide, chuchota Mrs Evans d'émotion.

-Une magnifique fleur, rajouta son père.

-Quel laideron, murmura sa sœur.

-Tu es la plus belle, ma douce, susurra Vernon à l'intention de Pétunia.

-Et si on y allait maintenant ? J'ai hâte de voir tous les autres me lécher les bottes ! Lança Lisah avec un sourire.

-Ah, la mégalomaniaque est de retour. Oui, allons-y, il est temps. Merci pour cet accueil…

-Mr Evans, j'ai une question à vous poser ! Dit tout haut Vernon. Voudriez-vous me donner la main de votre fille, Pétunia. J'aimerai l'épouser et en faire une femme respectable.

-Si elle le veut, bien sur, dit doucement Mr Evans. Bienvenu dans la famille, mon brave.''

Avant les célébrations, un bruit sourd venant de la porte les interrompit. Lily, la plus proche, ouvrit la dite porte. Une masse noire s'effondra sur ses pieds. Reconnaissance la masse, elle cria.

Severus Snape avait le visage crispé de douleur. Visage qui était plus blanc que la neige et strié de rouge. Ses yeux étaient injectés de rouge, ses lèvres éclatées et de son nez cassé coulait du sang. Lily s'agenouilla rapidement, suivit d'Henry qui lança rapidement des sorts de diagnostiques tout en surveillant qu'il ne serait pas vu.

''Henry. Problème droit devant, dit Lisah, en position de défense et cherchant quelque chose dans ses jupons.

-Problème que je vais régler, dit froidement le Potter aux yeux verts. Soulage-le, si tu le peux.

-Sur. Appelle si tu as besoin, Poussin, rajouta la fille en s'agenouillant près de Lily.''

Elena prit la main du blessé tout en regardant Henry Potter marcher vers la nouvelle silhouette en noire. Certainement celui qui avait blessé le Slytherin. Severus, totalement à l'ouest, hurla de toutes ses forces un conseil à Henry.

''N'y va pas, il est trop fort !

-Severus. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Mais là, tu es un peu obligé, dit doucement Lisah. Henry peut faire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. Et ce n'est pas le type en noir qui va l'arrêter. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te soigner, je dois garder ma magie pour le couronnement, mais je peux partager ta douleur. Et regarde ce qu'il va faire. ''

Lisah serra encore plus la main du Slytherin et murmura quelque chose. La moitié de la douleur de Snape passa dans le corps de la princesse. Elle grimaça légèrement mais se concentra sur Henry.

''C'est mon grand père, souffla Severus. Et il est fort.

-Aie confiance en Henry. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Lily, calme-toi, tout ira bien, d'accord ? James, ton père est chez toi ?

-Ouai, je crois qu'il vient de finir sa garde. Et oui, il peut venir, répondit James en regardant son cousin.

-Bien. Merci. ''

Toutes les personnes de la maison des Evans regardèrent Henry se planter devant la silhouette. Le dos bien droit et habillé d'une tunique de fil de fée et d'un pantalon ample de la même mouture, avec son épée et sa baguette, il était royal. De l'autre côté, Wladimir Prince, héritier de la famille Prince. Long cheveux blancs, yeux noirs, il était très grand (plus qu'Henry) et avait une forte musculature, malgré son âge. Et ses yeux étaient de glace.

''Qui es-tu, gamin ! Tonna le patriarche.

-Je suppose que vous êtes le grand père de Severus et que vous l'avez mis dans cet état. C'est impardonnable.

-Et tu penses peut être que tu peux faire quoique ce soit ? Il est à moi, je peux le tuer si je veux.

-Ah, ça non, Wladimir. Vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi. Donner son héritage à Severus et ne plus jamais le revoir. En échange, je ne ferai rien contre vous. Cela me semble juste, dit posément Henry.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais, petit bonhomme. Qui es-tu !

-Henry Potter. Je suis celui qui essaye de réparer votre petit fils. Et si, vous aller faire ce que je dis. Parce que vous êtes un homme intelligent malgré cette apparence de brute.

-Vous faites partie de la famille Potter. Mais vous n'êtes pas l'héritier.

-Oh, je suis tellement plus. Maintenant, vous aller partir. Je veux les papiers de notre accord dans deux semaines, lorsque Severus sera majeur. Sur ce. ''

Henry tourna les talons et avança vers ses amis.

''Je ne vais pas partir, petit ! Cria le patriarche. Pas sans mon dû ! Je suis bien plus puissant que toi ou que quiconque ici…''

Henry se retourna, faisant voler sa ceinture de tissu pleine de pierres précieuses et fit face à Wladimir Prince. Il serra des poings, les yeux plus foncés que la normale, les lèvres pincées. Puisque ce vieux ne voulait pas comprendre, se disait-il, il allait lui montrer. Il lâcha une partie de sa magie dans l'air.

''Tu veux parier ?''

Une vague plus puissante que les autres fit reculer Prince. Il regardait le petit Potter d'un air étonné. Il était puissant. Presque autant que son ami. Lui-même n'était pas de taille à le battre. Il fallait donc laisser son héritier partir. Ce sale bâtard.

Henry se calma lorsque Prince disparu. Il se retourna de nouveau pour retourner vers le blessé. Son cousin était choqué. Lisah concentré sur Severus, qui regardait Henry d'un air béat. Et Lily n'avait pas fait attention, concentré sur Severus qu'elle était.

''Oui, c'est bon, anticipa Lisah. Je connais un auror, vous pourrez porter plainte. Albus et moi, on se chargera du reste. Et, Poussin, tu peux rester avec lui. Il y aura suffisamment de personne sachant se battre à Hogwart. Par contre, je ne suis pas sur qu'il supportera lorsque j'arrêterai le sort. Tu peux le reprendre ?

-Bien sur. Merci, Lisah. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Melda ?

-Sur. Vous quatre, vous allez au Manoir Potter. C'est là que vous devez être, dit Lisah en lâchant la main du blessé et en se relevant. On fera des photos. Repose-toi bien, Severus. Et toi, Henry, fait pas d'excès !

-Mouai, mouai.''

Potter, le plus vieux, se concentra pour atterrir doucement dans le manoir Potter, avec Severus, mais aussi James et Lily.

Près de Leeds, Lisah souffla un fois le groupe parti. La journée promettait d'être très longue.

''Désolée de tout cela, mais il faut que j'y aille. On m'attend ailleurs. Merci pour votre accueil.''

Elle s'engouffra rapidement dans la voiture qu'elle avait louée et qui était garée un peu plus loin. Il était maintenant temps de _l'_affronter.

.

Hogwart. Près du grand lac était disposé une scène en bois clair ainsi qu'une centaine de chaise pour les invités. La moitié était sorcière et l'autre elfique. Et Albus Dumbledore était au milieu de tout cela. Le Ministre de la Magie était déjà là, accompagné de sa femme et de sa fille, la certaine Livie. A côté d'eux, Ethan regardait un peu partout surement pour repérer Lisah dès son arrivée. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui.

''Salut. Tu es… magnifique, dit Ethan.

-Merci. Est-ce que ton ami auror est là ? J'aurai besoin de lui au manoir Potter. Severus a eu un petit problème avec son grand père.

-Je l'envoie de suite. Je suppose que tu es occupée ?

-Très. On pourra peut être danser plus tard, d'accord ?

-Ca marche. Bon courage ! ''

Tout était prêt, les invités étaient presque tous là et près de leurs places. Aira était placé sur l'estrade, surplombant tout le monde. Vinyan revenait du château, surement pour vérifier les protections. Il annonça que la Reine allait faire son entrée dans cinq minutes. Précédé de son fils et du chef des armées. Fan-tas-tique.

'' Lisah ! Lança Sirius dans la foule. Où sont les autres ?

-C'est long à expliquer, Sirius, sache seulement qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils sont au Manoir. Va t'installer, s'il te plait.

-Ca va aller ? Avec… tu sais quoi. Ca ira ? ''

Sirius était devenu sont meilleur ami en moins de deux mois. Ils discutaient souvent le soir, de tout et de rien. Et il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle.

''Ca ira, Sirius. Va t'installer. Est-ce que tu pourras surveiller Olorin ?

-Bien sur. Bon courage''

Black embrassa son amie sur la joue et alla s'installer. Albus demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir, sorciers et elfes. La scène installée accueillait pour le moment l'officier en charge du couronnement, Aira et Vinyan.

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde se leva. C'était l'instant de vérité pour Elena. Elle retourna donc son corps pour le voir. Son mari. Son _ex _mari. Il avait le teint plus pâle mais sinon, il n'avait pas changé. A part qu'il regardait les sorciers avec dégout et qu'il se comportait comme le dernier des crétins arrogants. Tous le saluèrent par une révérence. Et c'était maintenant son tour.

Elena se plaça au bout de l'allée, enleva son manteau et avança tout doucement vers l'estrade. Tous les invités sorciers jouèrent le jeu et firent la même révérence. Exception faite de la fille du Premier Ministre. Celui-ci la réprimanda violemment, lui promettant pauvreté et déchéance s'il elle ne le faisait pas. Avec une moue boudeuse, déplacée sur une femme de son âge, elle obtempéra. De l'autre côté de l'allée, tous les elfes, sans exception, s'agenouillèrent, montrant ainsi leur affection pour leur princesse. Montant sur l'estrade, elle se plaça entre Vinyan et Aira.

Arriva enfin la Reine, Melda ey Daimonia. Portant une robe fluide de couleur jaune clair, elle était resplendissante et s'avança avec grâce vers son futur.

L'officier elfique ne parlant que l'elfique, Elena dut faire la traduction au fur et à mesure. De quoi faire revenir de bons souvenirs à la surface qui ne lui firent que plus mal.

Tout se déroula à la perfection. Les trois répétitions avaient été minutées et tout était respecté. Bien évidemment, il fallait un élément perturbateur dans tout cela.

''Je jure de contribuer à la grandeur de Daimonia, d'apporter le bonheur à mon peuple et de… dit Elena en regardant le public.''

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se tourna vers sa droite pour prendre l'épée de Vinyan et la brandit. Elle essaya de s'élancer vers l'allée centrale mais deux bras l'en empêchèrent. Vin et Aira. Alors, elle serra bien trop fort la garde de son épée, le visage déformé par la haine.

''Anduril, murmura férocement la princesse.

-J'ai été déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de carton d'invitation, lança en anglaise l'elfe traitre. Je vois que le Prince s'est réveillé… ça doit être dur pour vous, Princesse. Et Melda, l'inutile Melda qui devient Reine. Le pays va vraiment mal.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite. Je vais lui faire la…

-Anduril, commença la Reine. Venir ici en personne aurait été du courage. Cela n'est que mesquinerie à l'égard de ma famille. Veuillez partir sur le champ.

-Lorsque je serai devenu Reine, cette mascarade que vous représentez sera détruite, continua Anduril, sans lâcher du regard le chef des armées.

-Cela n'arrivera jamais. Voyez-vous, la chartre vient de changer. Il faut que les deux autres royautés soient d'accord pour la troisième.

-Alors, il faut que je vous tue, vous et votre fils. C'est très facile à faire. Ils n'auront d'autre choix que de m'accepter, ma chère Melda.

-Oh, non. Sur la liste de succession, il y a aussi Elena. Et Olorin, Anduril. Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité. ''

Cette dernière phrase fit rire à gorge déployé l'invitée surprise.

''Oh, voyons, vous savez très bien qu'Elena ne peut pas me battre ! Et elle sait pertinemment ce qu'il faut faire pour ne serait-ce que me blesser. N'est-ce pas, Elena ey Daimonia !''

Lisah ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est qu'observer la salope se moquer d'elle. Sa main gauche était ensanglantée mais elle ne le sentait pas. Toute sa rage était dirigée vers l'apparition.

''Je vous prierai de partir. Cette cérémonie est sacrée, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Je ne vous parle pas, Melda. Je parle à votre bru. Qui a bien compris qu'il fallait laisser tout espoir de survie si elle voulait avoir une chance de m'avoir. Et vu sa réaction, elle a abandonné tout espoir de survie. J'admets ne pas avoir tout prit en compte, mais la déchéance qu'elle représente est bien plus drôle que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-DEGAGE DE LA ! Lança Lisah, en lâchant une vague pure de magie.''

Cela fit disparaitre l'apparition. L'officier reprit son discourt mais Elena était encore secouée par la rage. Alors Noah, assit au premier rang près de sa mère, prit le relais pendant que Vinyan s'agenouilla devant son amie pour lui prendre son épée et soigner sa main. Il y arriva lors de la fin du serment de la Reine. Et Lisah en profita pour s'enfuir. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter Elyon. Pas encore.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir pleuré et hurlé, elle revient vers l'endroit aménagé. Ethan la trouva rapidement et la présenta à son ami le Premier Ministre. Et à sa fille.

''Je croyais que le noir était interdit, Papa ! Tu sais bien que le noir ma va à merveille pas comme à cette …

-Continue cette phrase et je te jette dehors ce soir, ma fille. Je suis navrée, votre altesse. C'est à votre mari qu'est due cette paix.

-Merci. C'est vrai, il ne souhaitait que la paix et il a payé cher cela, commenta doucement Lisah. Ethan, voudrais-tu danser ?

-Avec plaisir.''

Danser était le meilleur moyen de repéré les indélicats qui voudraient gâcher cette fête. Et surtout, de ne pas parler. Mais, comme tout semblait aller de travers, la valse dura deux minutes, interrompues par des cris stridents de la diva de la soirée, Olivia.

''Le traité de paix indiquait un mariage entre les deux peuples ! Lança la fille, hystérique. Papa me l'a dit ! Je serai parfaite pour devenir une princesse alors de quel droit osez-vous…

-Les sorcières ne sont bonnes à rien et vous êtes la parfaite image que me fait d'elles. Je n'épouserai certainement pas une fille aussi fade, commenta Elyon d'une voix doucereuse.

-Et je ne forcerai jamais mon fils à épouser quelqu'un qu'il n'aimerait pas, Monsieur le Ministre, dit doucement la Reine. Il n'était nulle part inscrit ce que votre fille vient de dire.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Lisah.

-Des bêtises, ma chérie. Retourne t'amuser.

-Des bêtises ? Tout cela, c'est la faute de cette garce, lança Livie en pointant du doigt Elena. Papa me l'a dit et je compte bien devenir Reine de ce royaume de dégénérés !''

Lisah Elena Lua Morgan était, la plupart du temps, maitre d'elle-même. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Par après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Pas après les conneries que cette enfant gâtée de trente cinq ans lui sortait. Alors, après l'insulte qu'elle avait faite qui mériterait de briser le dit traité de paix, elle réagit instinctivement. Par ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. La violence. Elle donna un gros coup de pied dans l'estomac de la fille du Ministre de la Magie, ce qui la fit voler pendant plusieurs mètres.

''Joli, complimenta Elyon, avec un sourire en coin.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, bande de con. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le jour pour m'emmerder. Ce n'est pas le jour pour critiquer et insulter mon pays. Ce n'est pas le jour pour faire un caprice à la noix parce que la vie est ssssiiiiiiiiiiiii dure. Je ne prendrai pas compte du fait que non, il n'y a pas de clause comme tu le dis dans le contrat. Comment je le sais ? Parce que c'est moi qui gère ce genre de truc à Daimonia. Alors, maintenant, tu vas la fermer et faire profil bas, espèce de connasse, parce qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver aujourd'hui. Compris ?

-Non mais…

-J'AI DIT COMPRIS ?

-Ouai.

-Et cela vaut pour tout le monde, elfes et sorciers.

-Joli, réitéra le Prince. Pour une sous espèce incompétente, c'est joli…''

Elena se retourna, prit le fils de la Reine Melda par le col et le souleva. Laisser sortir sa rage, ça lui faisait du bien.

''Et toi, espèce de stupide petit Prince à la noix. J'ai risqué ma vie pour tes miches parce que ça s'appelle le devoir. De-voir. Ce dont tu es totalement dénué. Alors, les insultes quand à mon incompétence, tu peux te les garder car sans moi, tu serais mort à l'heure actuelle. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Je ne me souviens même pas de toi !''

La journée avait été pourrie pour Lisah. Mais cette phrase l'acheva. Elle lâcha le Prince, mit le feu à des décorations et alla dans un endroit où elle pourrait crier son désespoir. La Sahara, c'était pas mal pour crier. Firima, pour pleurer. Et sa chambre à Galaë's pour dormir.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveille après des heures de sommeil, elle vit que son lit était plein. Tout le monde était là, d'Olorin près d'elle, à Vinyan dans son dos, en passant par Sirius à ses pieds, ses deux frères et leurs moitiés. Même Blondie ! Quand à son père, il la regardait du canapé.

Parce que tous avait compris. Qu'importe combien elle était attaché à Olorin où à sa famille, à ses amis. Si jamais elle combattait Anduril, elle allait y laisser sa vie.

Sans aucun regret et avec un certain soulagement.

Alors, tous firent tout pour lui rendre la vie plus heureuse. Son ainé l'embrassa même en lui disant qu'il l'aimait (Elijah disant je t'aime. Inédit). Sirius et Drake la firent rire. Olorin ne lâcha pas d'un poil. Même s'ils savaient que son choix était fait, ils feraient tout pour la retenir.

Car lorsqu'elle avait engueulé Elyon, son pendentif était sorti de sa robe. Et il était vert. De la même couleur que les yeux du Prince. Ce fut bref, mais ce fut là.

Il restait encore de l'espoir. Alors, ils feraient en sorte que Lisah soient en vie le jour où son mari lui reviendra. Parce que, selon Melda, ça arrivera. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, c'était comment. Elle leur avait caché le sang qu'elle avait vu et le regard mort de son fils. Et Elena, encore plus brisée qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Elle leur avait aussi caché l'affreux pressentiment qu'elle avait à propos du 29 décembre. Qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Qu'un tournant allait être franchi.

La Reine de Daimonia ne leur avait pas dit que la Reine blanche allait affronter la Reine noire. Qu'elle avait vu une main découpée par terre, tenant une épée elfique. Elle ne leur avait pas dit que le Roi blanc allait affronter le Roi noir, dans un combat épique, d'égale puissance.

Elle ne leur avait pas dit que l'issue de ce combat était incertaine.

Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'un Potter allait mourir d'ici la fin de l'année.

* * *

**Yoru** : je suis encore une fois désolée du retard. Je n'ai pas dit tout ce que je voulais dire mais l'essentiel est là. Mon style a certainement changé ou doit dénoter de l'habituel. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai du mal à me remettre dans le bain. Néanmoins, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Entre Henry et son syndrome de Superman –pas le super héros, le Superman de Nietzsche- et Lisah, qui est cassée. Livie est caricaturale et c'est fait exprès.

Quand au ''Tu veux parier'' d'Henry, cela vient de One Piece. Luffy dit cela dans l'Arc Enies Lobby, tome 41, chapitre 398, pages 14 et 15. S'il y a une scène mythique (rejoint par une autre dans le chapitre 574 -les connaisseurs savent de quoi je parle- ainsi que le chapitre 589), c'est celle là.

La prochaine fois ? Noël. Tommy revient et avec Anduril. Un combat. Un mort. Une déclaration. Une paix. Et bienvenue en 1977. La suite dans trois semaines ! Je pars en vacances et je ne pourrai pas écrire plus tôt.

* * *

**Anneaux nime** : j'adore ton pseudo. C'est tellement imaginatif ! Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? Ouah, tout d'un coup ? Eh bien, ça doit en faire des pages maintenant… j'espère ne pas t'avoir donné mal à la tête, en tout cas. Merci, pour ton mot et pour tes compliments. Je suis contente que tu aies des sentiments si différents en me lisant. La suite est arrivée et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Bisous et à bientôt !

**Ririn** : Salut. Merci pour ton mot. Je livrerai la suite, bien évidemment, même si ça me prend du temps. Je te remercie pour ton mot et ton effort et j'espère que la suite t'a plu. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Mel** : ah, j'avais peur que tu le vois plus tard ! Je remercie ton impatience ! Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu et j'espère que celui là aussi. A moitié drôle, à moitié dramatique. Merci pour tes mots et ta fidélité ! Bisous et à la prochaine.

Merci à **petit-dragon 50, vampire-marie** et **lilou5701 **pour leurs mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	26. Chapitre XIII suite 2

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **ah, je suis en retard ? Bon, déjà, j'ai eu un nouvel ordi qui a un clavier totalement différent… j'écris donc deux fois moins vite parce qu'il est plus petit. Ensuite, je n'ai pas eu le temps pour écrire. Entre mes vacances, les vacances de mes parents qui ont squatté chez moi (et j'habite dans 18m² !) et mon stage dans l'édition, c'est la première fois en quatre semaines que j'ai un jour à ne rien faire (à part aller chez le dentiste, en urgence). Ainsi, je suis navrée que vous ayez dû attendre et j'espère que cette suite me fera pardonner.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XIII suite :**

**Décembre 1976, partie 3.**

**.**

**« **_L'__ignorance __mène__ à la __peur__, la __peur __mène__ à la __haine__ et la __haine __conduit__ à la __violence__. Voilà l'__équation_. »

Michael Moore, cinéaste américain.

**.**

« _Les __lâches __meurent __plusieurs __fois__ avant leur __mort__ ; le __brave__ ne __goûte __jamais__ la __mort__ qu'une __fois__. _»

William Shakespeare, extrait de _Jules César_

**.**

_Melda ne leur avait pas dit que la Reine blanche allait affronter la Reine noire. Qu'elle avait vu une main découpée par terre, tenant une épée elfique. Elle ne leur avait pas dit que le Roi blanc allait affronter le Roi noir, dans un combat épique, d'égale puissance. _

_Elle ne leur avait pas dit que l'issue de ce combat était incertaine. _

_Elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'un Potter allait mourir d'ici la fin de l'année._

.

-24 Décembre 1976, Manoir Potter dans le comté du Wiltshire, près d'Oxford, 21h-

La veillée était très traditionnelle dans la famille Potter : un repas léger et surtout, le silence. Nathaniel et Daphné avaient invité Henry et Spencer, ainsi que Lisah et Olorin. Henry s'ennuyait ferme et regrettait le repas de l'année dernière (et ses cris, et ses attentats à la pudeur, et ses tentatives d'assassinats…) au contraire de Spencer qui accueillit ce silence avec bonheur. Olorin somnolait dans les bras d'Henry et ne mangea que très peu. Quand à Lisah, elle essayait vainement de paraitre heureuse.

Vraiment, c'était chiant. James et Sirius s'entreregardèrent avant de souffler sans aucune discrétion. A son côté, Severus avait le dos bien droit et appréciait le silence. Des bandes vertes dépassaient de sa robe de sorcier, signe qu'il n'était pas encore guérit. Mais la cohabitation se passait bien : les deux parties s'ignoraient.

Heureusement, demain, le jour de Noël, le repas de midi se passera à Galaë's. Différent du style des Potter. Plus proche de celui des Morgan.

''C'est chiant, lâcha Lisah. Je crois que je vais même m'endormir ici et maintenant.

-Je suis d'accord, hocha Henry. Demain, vous allez avoir un choc. Et pas un petit, alors il faudrait peut être préparé le terrain aujourd'hui. Si on parlait un peu ?

-J'admet que c'est préférable pour vous, continua Spencer. Demain, ça sera la guerre.''

Alors, les Morgan (et Potter Morgan) se mirent à animer une conversation. Sirius et James s'y mirent aussi. Olorin itou, même si tout le monde ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Et la soirée se passa rapidement, si rapidement qu'il fut l'heure de se coucher.

Lisah accepta l'invitation d'Ethan de faire du sport de chambre mais alla demander à son père de garder un œil sur Olorin. Quand à Harry, il alla discuter un peu avec Severus, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son arrivée ici.

L'adolescent était en train de lire un livre épais et mystérieux sur les potions lorsque Henry ouvrit la porte. Severus leva la tête et lui sourit. D'un grand sourire plein d'espoir. Potter n'était pas stupide, il avait bien vu le comportement de Snape à son égard. Il en avait même discuté avec Spencer, qui avait trouvé cela très drôle.

''Alors Severus. Comment se passe la vie, ici ?

-Nathan me soigne. Les deux abrutis me laissent tranquille. Et Daphné veut absolument me faire parler. Comment Potter a-t-il pu si mal tourné avec des parents comme ça ? Moi, ça me dépasse !

-Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, James a été très attendu et à donc été très gâté. Comment vas-tu, Severus ?

-Ca peut aller. Je dors encore beaucoup et je lis tout autant. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire.

-Tu éludes la question, Sev…. Par Merlin, ton grand-père à bien faillit te tuer ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne ressens rien à cet égard ?''

L'adolescent retourna à la lecture de son livre pour éviter de regarder son fantasme sur patte. Si jamais Henry s'approchait de lui, il ne résisterait pas. Et, bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit ce qu'il se passe.

''Sev. Tu ne pourras pas aller mieux si tu n'en parles pas, commença Henry avant de s'agenouiller pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'autre assis Je veux juste t'aider parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi et je pense sincèrement que tu mérites tout ce que tu veux. Alors …''

Henry avait été la deuxième personne gentille avec lui. La première s'appelait Lily. Lily qui l'avait laissé tomber. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, qui n'aurait pas réagit comme ça ? Mais les choses s'étaient arrangées ils se parlaient maintenant et il avait compris que sa jalousie contre James –qui est toujours là, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus- n'avait aucun sens. Parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Lily. Lily avait été sa meilleure amie, presque comme une sœur.

Par contre, Henry… Henry, avec ses yeux verts, sa peau bronzé et son sourire avait réveillé en lui des choses… que tous adolescents avaient à cet âge. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était qu'un fantasme. Un fantasme devant lui certes, mais un fantasme déjà pris, et par son professeur préféré en plus ! Spencer le poussait à réaliser ses rêves et c'était la troisième personne gentille avec lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire à l'encontre du professeur, même s'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Henry. Il pouvait juste dire ce qu'il ressentait.

''Je t'aime.''

Certes, Henry le savait –quoiqu'il pensait seulement que le jeune homme était attiré par lui- mais ça le pris par surprise. Il referma la bouche, se releva et reprit la parole.

''Ca, c'est faux, Severus.

-Mais si ! Je t'aime !

-Non. Tu aimes une illusion de moi. Je t'ai sauvé. Je t'es traité avec gentillesse, encouragé à poursuivre tes rêves. Tu es un adolescent, tu es attiré par moi. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Puisque tu ne me connais pas.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je ressens ? Tu n'es pas en moi !

-Maintenant, je comprends les réticences de Spencer lorsque je me suis déclaré … ça va le faire rire. Sev. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas comme ça. Je pense que tu es trop jeune, que tu ne te connais pas suffisamment…

-Tu veux dire que je ne suis qu'un enfant, siffla le Slytherin.

-Non. Tu n'es plus un enfant depuis longtemps. Mais tu ne te connais pas. Tu ne connais pas ta force ni tes faiblesses. Tu ne connais pas tes qualités ni tes défauts…

-Je ne t'aime pas juste pour ton physique ! Ni pour ta gentillesse ! Tu es parfait, tu n'as aucune noirceur en toi, tu me contrebalance parfaitement !

-Severus, reprit Henry un peu plus durement. Rien que pour cette phrase, je peux t'affirmer que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.''

Henry Potter prit ses jambes à son coup. Certes, Severus souffrait, mais c'était nécessaire. Il était … totalement détruit même s'il ne le montrait pas. On ne pouvait pas s'engager dans une histoire d'amour si on était dans cet état là. Surtout si on était dans cet état là. Il rejoignit rapidement sa chambre pour y voir Spencer en train de corriger des copies dans leur lit. Spence avait une passion pour le rouge, c'était tellement beau des copies, rédigées avec amour et courage, recouvertes de rouge sang.

''Henry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le professeur, sans lever la tête du paquet de feuilles.

-Severus vient de se déclarer. Je suis… un peu choqué là.

-Tu le savais pourtant.

-Ouai… mais le vivre en direct… je n'étais pas prêt.

-Il s'en remettra, même si ça prendra du temps.

-Mouai. Bon, au dodo, je dois me lever tôt pour faire à manger. Et j'espère que cette fois, la nourriture restera sur la table.

-Tu dis ça, tu dis ça… mais tu as adoré.

-C'est bien vrai. Tu voir plonger dans ton verre de vin, regarder les disputes et les objets voler, la pâte à crêpe …

-Pose ta question, Trésor.

-Est-ce que … tu as déjà douté de mes sentiments ? Surtout au début.

-Oui. Bien sûr. Tu étais Henry Potter, bien sûr que j'ai douté.

-Parce que j'étais moi ou parce que je t'aimais toi ?

-Les deux, je pense. Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'un gamin. Mais je t'ai observé et j'ai vu que tu étais bien plus.

-Et le jour ou tu m'as accepté, pourquoi ?

-Tout le monde te voit comme l'homme le plus parfait, le plus lumineux. Tu m'as montré ta partie sombre, tes doutes et tes peurs. Je t'ai aimé le jour ou tu t'es montré entier.

-Je t'aime aussi. B'nuit.

-J'espère qu'il y a une bonne réserve d'alcool à la maison parce que…''

Henry était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Ronflant sans retenue. Oui, pour tous les autres, Henry Potter était un saint. Mais pour lui, son fiancé, il lui avait montré sa part de noirceur lors du combat final. Ou ses doutes, juste avant. Et sa plus grande peur était de le perdre, lui. Oui, Henry Potter n'était pas parfait et c'était cela qui attirait le plus Spencer.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Henry se retourna vers lui et manqua de renverser son encre. Le bras du plus jeune atterrit sur l'estomac du plus vieux. Spencer souffla et dit haut et fort un entrez tonitruant. Henry ayant retrouvé un sommeil profond, rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Un adolescent entra dans sa chambre, son élève préféré et il ne fallait pas penser aux paradoxes sinon, bonjour les maux de tête.

''Professeur Spencer, puis-je vous parler un moment ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en reprenant ses corrections.''

Severus Snape ne reprit pas la parole et regarda nerveusement le Potter endormi. Il attendit si longtemps que Spencer-Morgan relève les yeux et comprit vite le pourquoi de l'hésitation de son élève.

''Henry est dans un profond sommeil fait de nuage rose de barbe à papa, d'arc-en-ciel et d'autres choses absolument dégoutantes. Tu peux tout dire, il n'entendra rien.

-Je… je voulais m'excuser pour…

-Avoir dit à mon fiancé que vous l'aimiez ? S'excuser pour cela est encore plus stupide, Monsieur Snape. Et je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur alors vous pouvez de nouveau respirer. Vous êtes doué, vous méritez de pouvoir exprimer votre don, vous méritez cette chance.

-Je vous en rem…

-Et je sais à quel point Henry peut sembler formidable. Beaucoup de personnes sont tombées sous son charme mais peu l'ont réellement aimé. Je pense que, bientôt, vous saurez faire la différence entre.

-Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?

-Vous l'appréciez parce qu'il vous a sauvé d'une mort certaine. Ca, je le comprends vu qu'il l'a fait pour moi. Que voulez vous, c'est un Potter. Mais êtes-vous prêt à découvrir toute sa noirceur et être prêt à continuer à l'aimer ?

**-**Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

-La personne que vous croyez aimer, l'homme incroyablement bon, gentil, aimable… Henry l'est, c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas que ça. Lorsqu'il aime quelqu'un, il est prêt à tout faire pour le sauver.

-Comment ça ? Jamais Henry n'utiliserai la magie…

-Absolument tout faire, répéta Spencer en leva la tête pour regarder son élève. Je ne suis pas jaloux. J'ai su dès qu'on s'est engagé qu'il y aura d'autres personnes qui voudront me le prendre. Mais la beauté de notre relation c'est qu'on s'en fiche. Parce qu'il a tout fait pour me sauver et c'est cet acte qui m'a fait comprendre à quel point je l'aimais. Et qui m'a fait comprendre à quel point il était beau. ''

Severus Snape regarda fixement son professeur, installé dans le grand lit, un paquet de copies et une bouteille d'encre posée précairement sur ses genoux (et restant ainsi grâce à la magie), calme et posé avec ses lunettes discrètes. Et à côté de lui, il y avait Henry Potter, allongé sur le ventre, la bouche ouverte, un bras sur le bas ventre de son fiancé, heureux et paisible. C'était criant. Il formait un couple. Un couple qui pouvait tout traverser. Quel idiot il avait été. Comme si il avait eu la moindre chance. Alors, il remercia son professeur et sorti le plus rapidement possible de cette pièce. Parce que, malgré tout, ça faisait mal.

A cet âge là, un amour impossible faisait toujours mal. Severus pleura une bonne partie de la nuit. Pas seulement à cause de cela, mais aussi à cause de sa famille, de son avenir, de ses camarades. Il pleura enfin.

Maintenant, il pourra avancer. Il pourra devenir quelqu'un. Et, peut être même, trouver quelqu'un qui le regardera comme le professeur Spencer regardait Henry, et vice versa. Trouver un regard qui pourra lui faire faire n'importe quoi pour le protéger.

.

-25 décembre 1976, Galaë's Manor, 13h21-

La salle avait été réorganisée pour la venue de la famille Potter (et de Sirius et de Severus). De même, une longue table digne des plus grands festins avait été installée par Mindie, l'elfe de maison de cette demeure. Dessus trainait des victuailles de toutes origines. Les Potter et compagnie étaient éblouis par cette profusion de nourriture. C'était sûr, les Morgan savaient recevoir. Pour le reste, c'était des rustres.

Lisah attira Ethan vers sa droite pour éviter qu'il ne reçoive une soucoupe volante. Pas un vaisseau spatial extraterrestre qu'on voit dans Doctor Who, mais une soucoupe, la pièce de vaisselle en argent, lancée par Vinyan en direction –ratée- d'Isarn. De l'autre côté, Drake brandit un couteau sous la gorge d'Eli parce que celui-ci avait osé mettre sa main gauche sur la cuisse de sa maintenant –enfin !- petite amie. La dite petite amie essayait vainement d'empêcher son frère ainé d'embrocher son maintenant petit ami. Alors, elle envoya la cruche d'eau sur le Blondinet. L'eau fut reçu par James et Sirius, qui en retour lancèrent des marrons à l'autre côté de la famille Potter, sous les jérémiades des parents.

Spencer se noya dans le vin à grande dose et se prit la tête dans les main. Henry, lui, diplomate qu'il était, essayait _vraiment_ d'arrêter le massacre. Il demanda même l'aide de Noah, qui avait assez à faire avec son vampire, tous crocs dehors.

Afin d'éviter que son copain de lit ne soit décapitée par la chronique soupière volante, Lisah fit un geste malencontreux : elle appuya trop fort sur la tête d'Ethan qui plongea directement dans son assiette de nourriture. Inutile de dire que ce fut très drôle, même Olorin, qui ne comprenait pas tout, en rit.

Le repas continua comme ça, avec la guerre déclarée entre les deux branches des Potter, l'habituelle guerre entre Vinny, très en forme en ce qui concernait les insultes, et Isarn, très en forme tout court, l'autre qui concerne la chasteté de la dernière Potter, Herma et bien d'autre encore.

Spencer se descendit deux bouteilles de bordeaux ce jour là. Nathan et Daphné furent très rapides à rattraper sa descente. Finalement, lorsque le dessert arriva, les confiseries et autre gâteries se mangèrent dans un silence quasi religieux. Enfin, presque. Il suffit d'un seul mot pour que la paix ainsi établi par du pudding, tarte et autres chocolats éclata. Et la bourde de la journée fut lâché par un Blondie très en forme aujourd'hui !

''Sale pervers, lâche tout de suite ma sœur ! Lança Drake en se levant, faisant trembler la table et renversant le vin des verres très remplis sur la nappe blanche –plus si blanche que cela-. Enlève ta main de sa cuisse, connard !

-Faudrait peut être lui dire, dit doucement Lisah à son petit frère.

-Mais, c'est plus drôle comme ça !

-Me dire quoi, merde !

-Ben, Eli est vierge ! Dirent Lisah, Noah, Henry mais aussi Spencer dans un soupir.

-Et surtout, il n'est pas vraiment attiré par le sexe, rajouta Isarn.''

Drake se figea, se rassit et accusa le choc. Jusqu'à ce que …

''Mon frère, vient dans mes bras ! Tu me jures de rester vierge jusqu'à la fin de ta…''

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa sœur adorée lui envoya une tarte à la crème en pleine gueule, tout en rajoutant que ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Et que lui et sa moral à deux balles aillent se faire voir parce qu'elle allait prendre du bon temps, bénédiction ou pas. Surtout celle d'un connard à la noix qui fourrait sa bite dans tout ce qui était serré et vierge.

Tous furent choqués. La douce Herma, la bien élevée Herma parlait ainsi.

''Alléluia ! Enfin ! Hurla Lisah en levant son verre pour porter un toast. Mon enseignement à porté ses fruits ! ''

Après, tout reprit. La tentative d'étranglement de la part de Drake envers Eli et le combat improvisé aux couteaux de Vinyan et d'Isarn. Sous le glouglou du vin avalé par les plus vieux, les rires de Lisah, Sirius, James et d'Henry, et surtout, le sourire de Severus.

''Y'a pas à dire, c'est encore mieux que l'année dernière ! ''

Bien sûr qu'Henry avait adoré l'année dernière. Mais cette année, c'était encore plus barré. Vivement le nouvel an ! Au moins, cette fois ci, il y aura du feu. Prévoir un extincteur d'urgence, juste au cas où.

.

-29 décembre 1976, Hogsmeade, 11h-

James attendait avec Sirius (et Severus, posé un peu plus loin) les Evans. En effet, au vu de l'annonce des fiançailles de la fille ainée, le futur Evans se devait de connaitre le monde de la cadette. Ainsi, James avait proposé aux deux squatteurs s'ils voulaient bien venir soutenir mentalement Lily. Bien évidemment, ils avaient tous les deux acceptés rapidement.

Et elle arriva. Son ange roux. Magnifique comme à son habitude. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Severus, vérifiant qu'il allait bien. James ravala sa fierté (et sa jalousie) et se força a sourire. Sirius eu le droit à une étreinte assez longue. Et lorsqu'enfin Lily le salua, elle lui fit la bise, bien sûr, mais s'attarda sur ses lèvres. Là, sa jalousie partit rapidement. Surtout que Lily lui prit la main et ne la lâcha pas.

''Ravi de vous revoir, Mr Potter, salua Mr Evans.

- Appelez-moi James. Voici Sirius, je pense que Lily à dû parler de lui…

-Jamesie, voyons, pas devant eux ! Lança Sirius. Mr Evans, un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance. Mrs Evans, vous êtes radieuse.

-Oh, comme vous êtes charmant. Voici ma fille ainée, Pétunia, et son fiancé Vernon. C'est leur première visite ici.

-Bienvenue dans la plus merveilleuse allée du monde ! Dit avec sa bonhomie habituelle Black.

-J'aurai dû mettre un calmant dans sa pâtée ce matin, plaisanta James. Désolé.

-Lisah ! Henry ! Olorin ! Cria Lily en faisant de grands signes.

-Les Evans ici. Qui l'eut cru, commença Henry, en posant Olorin par terre. Ravi de vous revoir.

-Pareil. Et voilà, je n'existe plus. C'est fou l'amour que me porte mon fils lorsqu'Henry ou Lily sont dans le coin. ''

Le petit garçon avait parfaitement compris ce que sa maman avait dit. Alors, il lira la langue et fit un gros bisou à Lily.

''Bon, on va peut être se séparer. J'ai une tonne de course à faire pour Spence et…

-Une minute Poussin. Tu m'as dit qu'on allait chercher du chocolat, pas des machins choses pour ses potions à la noix !

-Cela s'appelle mentir ma chère. Je pense que tu es accoutumée à ce genre de manipulation, dit doucement Henry en reprenant Olorin dans ses bras.

-Mais de ta part… c'est… c'est… je suis tellement fière de toi. Ton premier méfais ! Enfin, ton premier mensonge. Ton premier méfais a été fait il y a bien longtemps lorsque tu as…

-Chut ! Pas devant les autres ma puce. Ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

-Et on passera chercher du chocolat pour le nouvel an. Mais après l'arrêt chez l'apothicaire.

-Tu es si ferme, complaisant et diplomate. Tu ferais un bien meilleur père que papa.

-Merci, je le sais déjà. Mais moi, je serai le papa cool, pas le papa effrayant !

-Je suppose que papa ne sait pas ce que tu as prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lisah en remettant le bonnet de laine à Olorin.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu me prends pour qui ? Bonne promenade les Evans et compagnie. Profitez bien de cette magnifique journée !''

.

Le département des Mystères du Ministère de la Magie était connu de tous. Enfin, de nom parce que seuls quelques initiés savaient ce qu'il y avait dans cet étage du centre névralgique de la communauté des sorciers. Daphné Potter, née Harrison, dirigeait ce département depuis quatre ans maintenant. A la naissance de son fils, elle avait décidé de ne plus aller sur le terrain et au bout de quelques années, elle était arrivée à commander le département le plus secret de tous.

Aujourd'hui était une mauvaise journée. Parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'il y avait un espion à la solde de Voldemort dans son département. Un jeune qu'elle avait elle-même embauchée, qui avait des recommandations parfaites. Un jeune au dessous de tout soupçon. Un jeune qui avait un frère professeur à Hogwart où son fils, _son fils_, était sensé être en sécurité. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seulement le chef du département des Mystères, elle était surtout une mère inquiète et en colère. Et il n'y avait pas pire que cela.

Le petit Teilo allait croupir en prison sans que personne ne le sache. Les joies du secret. Mais Daphné était prête à mettre sa main à couper que le frère était aussi mêlé à cela. Alors elle retourna au plus vite à son bureau pour en informer sa hiérarchie et, avant tout, à son vieil ami Albus.

Elle ouvrit bruyamment les doubles portes qui menaient à son bureau. Toutes les pièces à convictions étaient là, prêtes à être envoyées. La plupart des langues de plombs étaient en vacances et aujourd'hui, elle était la seule présente. C'était pourquoi elle était pressée. Elle ne pouvait pas passer par des voix officielles comme le réseau de cheminette qui était facile à corrompre. Elle rassembla toutes ses preuves dans une enveloppe de parchemin lorsqu'elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Un de ses sortilèges de protection s'était allumé. Quelqu'un était présent, ce qui était impossible. Quelqu'un était là pour elle. Pour le prisonnier.

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer comment décrypter ses notes.

''Fawkes ! Fawkes, petit, vient vite ! Cyran ?''

Non, Cyran était trop petit. Plume ne vint pas non plus. Tout comme Erèbe. Daphné les avaient vu une seule fois. Et elle se rappela qu'il y en avait un autre. Qui répondait facilement aux sucreries et autres douceurs.

''Duncan ! Vient petit, j'ai du chocolat pour toi ! ''

Bizarrement, le volatile se matérialisa rapidement. Le beau phénix au plumage bleuté et au regard perçant.

''Ecoute petit. J'ai besoin que tu transmettes ça à Albus. Ou Henry. Ou mon mari. Même à Lisah s'il le faut, mais c'est urgent. Voici une friandise, tu peux me le promettre ?''

Le phénix est un animal –compagnon- d'une intelligence rare. Lié à un humain, il l'était encore plus. Celui-ci était très lié à Lisah, alors, il prit la friandise, l'avala rapidement, prit le paquet de parchemin et s'en alla.

Daphné se retourna. Un homme masqué était là. Un Deatheater. Mais maintenant, elle pouvait combattre sans crainte. Son fils était en sécurité, si jamais il lui arrivait quoique ce soit.

''Lothar Teilo. Pas besoin de vous cachez, je sais que c'est vous, commença doucement Daphné en brandissant sa baguette.

-Quel pouvoir de déduction. Dommage que votre fils soit si bête, vous devez être déçu de lui, lança le mage noir en enlevant son masque.

-Mon fils est ma fierté. Rien de ce que vous direz ne m'enlèvera cela.

-Je vu beaucoup de gens mourir et tous m'ont supplié. Est-ce qu'une Harrison fera la même chose que le commun des mortels ? J'en doute.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Pour Voldemort, qui êtes-vous ?

-Voldemort est un vieil ami de mon père. Il a fait de moi son bras droit. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'immense honneur de vous tuer, aujourd'hui même, Mrs Potter. Et après, d'ici la fin de l'année, je tuerai votre fils. Et Henry Potter parce qu'il a osé m'insulter. Voir même Spencer, parce qu'il ignore mes avances. Votre mari aussi… peut être même tombera-t-il en protégeant son hôpital adoré. Votre neveu aussi…

-Pourquoi cette haine à notre égard, Lothar ?

-Cette fille nous l'a dit. L'elfe. Elle a des pouvoirs de prémonitions. Elle nous a affirmé que les Potter nous vaincraient. Nous allons lui prouver le contraire. Et puis, j'ai une sacrée rancœur contre vous, les Potter. Si lumineux, si purs, si connus ! Cette famille a tué mon père il me semble juste que je me venge. _Corpus Stupefix_ !''

Le sort rata Daphné d'un bon mètre, se réfracta sur un miroir et la toucha en plein dos. Elle pouvait sentir son corps mais pas le bouger.

''Je vous ai réservé une mort assez spéciale. D'habitude, je ne veux pas me salir et j'utilise ma baguette. Mais pour vous, je vais utiliser les mains. Et je veux que vous sentiez. Lorsque votre vie va vous quitter. Et que vous allez me supplier. C'est pour cela que j'aime ce sort, il permet à mes victimes de me supplier et il n'y a rien de plus jouissif que cela.''

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'allongea et se mit à serrer sa gorge. Doucement, doucement, le plus doucement possible pour que son désir malsain soit là le plus longtemps possible.

''Oh, si, vous allez me supplier. Tous l'ont fait, de mon premier à mes seize ans, cadeau de mon père adoré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous allez me supplier. Lorsque je pense à votre fils, en train de se balader innocemment à Hogsmeade, avec ses amis et la famille de sa petite amie. Imaginez le bien, parce qu'aujourd'hui, il va mourir, comme ceux qui se trouve là bas. Aujourd'hui, Voldemort va imposer son règne de terreur. Et lorsque votre mari arrivera, comme un saint pour soigner les blessés, lui aussi mourra. Comme votre neveu qui viend combattre, me combattre je l'espère… imaginez, la terreur, la peine, la douleur que votre famille va endurer. Je suis gentil au fond, vous partez la première, vous n'aurez pas à subir ça… ''

Daphné regarda fixement son meurtrier, sans le lâcher du regard. Elle ne dit plus un mot mais pensa à sa vie. Sa rencontre avec Nathaniel. Son fils, sa fierté. Ses combats, elle qui se targuait d'être si forte. Tout ce qu'elle avait accomplit. Oui, elle allait mourir aujourd'hui. Elle laissait son mari, son neveu et ses fils seuls.

''Tu as perdu… dit-elle doucement.''

Mais elle avait gagné. Contre lui. Bientôt, il tombera. Lui, son frère, son soi-disant ami. Oui, ils tomberont tous. Parce qu'il avait raison sur un point.

Les Potter leur apporteront leur défaite.

Et lorsque la vie la quitta, doucement, Lothar la regarda. Elle n'avait rien dit, à part cette phrase. Courageuse jusqu'à la fin. La première qui ne pleure pas, ne gémit pas. C'était rafraichissant. Les autres seront-ils du même acabit ? Les autres lui donneront aussi une si belle érection ?

''Non, vieille folle. J'ai gagné. Et aujourd'hui va être un beau massacre.''

.

''Je trouve cela répugnant, dit doucement Pétunia à son fiancé.

-Je sais, Pétu chérie. Ils méritent l'enfer pour de tels sacrilèges, rajouta Vernon.''

.

''T'es sûr d'aller bien Severus ? Tu sais que tu peux rester à la maison quand tu veux ?

-Je vais bien Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et je ne veux pas déranger, dit doucement l'adolescent.''

.

''Jamesie chéri ! Reviens sur terre ! Allo !

-Elle m'a embrassée, elle m'a embrassée, répéta inlassablement James.''

.

''Ne trouves-tu pas cela… magique, ma chérie ?

-Mais oui, mais oui. Mais je suis sûre que cela passera Lily.''

.

''… et du crin de licorne, de la bave de sombral et …

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir de ces larmes de phénix ? Il y a un prix spécial aujourd'hui.

-Sans vouloir vous vexez Monsieur, on a de quoi faire en phénix à la maison, lança Lisah en courant après Olorin qui avait découvert que faire tomber des choses, c'était marrant.

-Elle a raison. Une vraie cacophonie. Heu, je crois que c'est tout. Est-il possible de faire livrer cela ?

-C'est préférable avec toute votre commande, Mr …

-Potter. Henry Potter. C'est pour le professeur de Potion de Hogwart.

-Ah, dans ce cas là, je vous fais un prix ! Lança le commerçant.

-Dépêchez-vous à la fin ! Le chocolat n'attend pas ! Non, Olorin, ne fais pas ça !''

.

''Regarder qui voilà ! Les Evans et compagnie ! Dit Henry en souriant.

-Je ne vais jamais avoir mes chocolats… Olorin, ne coure pas, il y a du verglas !

-Salut cousin ! T'as fini tes courses ? Demanda James.

-Oui.

-Enfin tu veux dire ! Ca nous as prit des heures. Bon, mais tu restes avec Lily. Tu promets ?

-**Oui maman **! Dit Olorin, tout sourire et absolument adorable avec son bonnet, ses joues rouge et ses yeux brillants.

-Alors, le monde sorcier vous plait ? S'efforça de demander Henry à Pétunia et Vernon.

-C'est… étonnant, répondit prudemment la femme.

-C'est dégoutant, renchérit Vernon.

-Vous êtes un homme exquis, Vernon…

-Va te faire voir, pédale !

-Absolument charmant mais veuillez modérer votre langage, il y a un enfant dans les parages.''

Cela commença par un bruit sourd. Celui du Leaky Caldron qui explosa. Puis par l'arrivée des Dementors, des Banshees et des Deatheaters. Sans oublier leur maître à tous. Voldemort. Humain, puissant, majestueux. C'était la première fois qu'Henry le recroisait.

Vinyan apparut rapidement et invoqua un bouclier. Vinyan Wen, chef de la garde d'élite, premier élève d'Aria était le meilleur en ce qui concernait les boucliers. Il n'y en avait pas plus puissants que les siens. Drake aussi arriva rapidement, suivit d'Elijah et d'Herma, qui se baladait un peu plus loin. Elijah alla se mettre au travail, soit prendre le contrôle des Banshees alors qu'Herma et Drake s'occupèrent des Dementors, tout en restant dans le bouclier.

Sirius et James brandirent leurs baguettes et d'apprêtèrent à sortir du bouclier. Ce qui était impossible.

''Muggles et adolescents, vous restez dans la zone délimitez pas le bouclier, indiqua doucement Vinyan, les bras tendus.

-Mais, enfin …

-C'est un ordre de son altesse. Henry, soit prudent. Ne fait pas comme…

-Je sais. Je me contrôlerai. Protège-les, s'il te plait, dit doucement Henry, en changeant ses vêtements pour des plus confortables et résistants. Et toi, Lisah, reste en vie !

-Je sais bien que je ne peux pas te promettre cela, Poussin. Vinny, ceci n'est pas ton combat. Alors, tu restes là. Et si Papa arrive, qu'il reste aussi là, indiqua Lisah en enlevant sa robe pour révélé sa tenue de combat. ''

Drake murmura quelque chose et les longs cheveux du chef des armées furent attachés en un chignon. Elle brandit ses épées et se jeta dans la mêlée. Cherchant son ennemi. Anduril. Brillant d'arrogance, elle était entourée de Lar et de quelques renégats. Elena serra les dents et les poings et s'élança tête baissée dans ce combat. D'égal à égal.

Anduril envoya une boule de feu à son ennemie, qui l'évita facilement. Entre les incantations, les sortilèges interdits et les malédictions qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des ongles, Anduril avait un point faible. Le combat _mano a mano_. Surtout celui à l'épée. Là où Elena excellait. Alors, Lisah attaquait, attaquait et attaquait sans relâche jusqu'à ce que la traitresse prit son épée et oublia tout ce qu'elle savait. Un combat de Reines.

_''Abandonner tout espoir vous qui entrer_ ! Je vois que vous avez enfin compris, votre altesse !

-Et je vois que tu as enfin compris que tu ne fais pas le poids, connasse. Je suppose que c'est ton œuvre !

-Tom est si facile à manipuler ! Même si le charme m'empêche de dire tout ce que je sais, je peux l'inciter à agir comme je l'entends. Voyez comme cela marche bien ! Aujourd'hui est le jour de votre défaite, le vôtre et celui de l'invincible Potter.

-Vois-tu, sale garce, je n'en serai pas si sûre si j'étais toi. ''

Attaque, attaque, défense. Attaque, attaque, défense. Inlassablement les mêmes mouvements. D'égale à égale. De temps en temps, du feu, de l'eau ou de l'air pour déstabiliser. Des malédictions, spécialités de la famille Wirilome. Des coups de poing, de pieds, de tête même. Et une volonté de battre, de frapper, de faire mal. Comment arrivé à une telle haine ?

.

De l'autre côté de la place se tenait Voldemort. C'était le seul des sorciers à ne pas être masqué. A quoi bon ? Tout le monde le connaissait maintenant. Il observa le merveilleux massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lothar était revenu avec de bonnes nouvelles, son frère toujours en place et une Potter morte. D'ailleurs, son bras droit s'avança vers un combattant que le mage noir de connaissait pas. Le pauvre petit Potter n'avait aucune chance.

Henry s'avança vers la plaie de son existence d'un pas décidé. Plusieurs Deatheaters essayèrent de l'en empêcher mais il les envoya balader d'un geste négligeant de la main. Un autre arriva, bien plus fort. Il lui fallut deux sorts pour le jeter ailleurs. Seul _lui_ l'intéressait. Tom. Jeune. Beau. Pas aussi puissant qu'avant mais pas aussi timbré qu'avant. Ce qui le rendait moins dangereux. Mais moins dangereux ne voulait pas dire inoffensifs.

Et l'autre qui revenait à l'attaque. Henry s'approcha suffisamment près de lui pour lui envoyer un bon coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Il avait autre chose à faire que de combattre des sous-fifres.

''Nous nous rencontrons enfin, Henry Potter.

-Enfin n'est pas le mot que je désignerai, Tom. Je me serai passé de tout cela. Invitation au thé, vous connaissez ?

-Un marrant. Anduril m'avait prévenu.

-D'après ce que j'ai saisi que votre micmac à la con, les elfes et vous ça ne devrait pas être le grand amour, non ?

-Anduril me donne des informations… intéressantes. Et elle sait où est sa place.

-C'est bien de croire aux contes de fée. Bon, pour les adultes, c'est un peu pathétique mais bon…

-Endoloris !

-Quel manque d'imagination ! J'ai connu bien mieux ! ''

Le combat fut impressionnant. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'opposait au nouveau mage noir. Et que ce quelqu'un n'était pas une légende comme Albus Dumbledore ou Daphné Harrison. Non, c'était un jeune adulte, un Potter certes, mais un jeune inconnu. Et pourtant, leur combat était d'égal à égal. Roi contre Roi. Reine contre Reine.

Lorsque Spencer arriva, appelé par son fils Noah, il atterrit dans la bulle de protection et ne put en sortir.

''Vinyan, laissez-moi passer. Tout de suite.

-C'est un ordre de son altesse, Spencer.

-C'est ma fille, elle doit m'obéir. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a aucune défense ?

-Et également celui du lieutenant Wen. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, non ?

-Oui, je le sais très bien, tout comme je sais ce qu'il va se passer si je reste ici, Vinyan.

-Henry est suffisamment fort pour…

-Henry est certes suffisamment fort pour le battre. Mais il n'est pas suffisamment stable pour ne pas refaire les mêmes bêtises.

-LENA !''

Elena venait d'atterrir sur le bouclier, la main d'Anduril entourant sa gorge et serrant, serrant si fort. Lisah tendit sa main armée d'une épée, ferma les yeux et trancha. Quoi au juste, elle n'en savait rien mais la pression sur sa gorge s'arrêta. Anduril recula, tenant son bras droit, le dominant, contre sa poitrine. Sa main manquait, par terre tenant une épée elfique. Elle hurla de rage et de douleur et disparut rapidement.

Lisah ramassa la main, la regarda bizarrement et se retourna. Elle sourit largement devant les humains protégés par le bouclier de Vinny, leva la main coupée et lança.

''Qui veut m'en taper cinq ?

-HENRY ! Hurla son père, traversant le bouclier et s'élançant vers son fiancé.''

Non, il n'était pas mal au point. A vrai dire, il s'en sortait bien dans son combat. Tom était en difficulté, attaquait de plus en plus en laissant de côté sa défense. Henry était dans une rage du vainqueur, connu aussi sous le nom de Berserk. Et le seul qui pouvait l'arrête avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de répréhensible, c'était Spencer.

''Henry… il va falloir qu'il le sache un jour, dit doucement Drake.

-Qu'il est un Berserk ? Je crois qu'une partie de lui le sait déjà. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Zane l'a bien mérité.

-Zane est mort, renchéri Vinyan.

-Henry n'était pas d'accord, rajouta Herma.

-Ma Reine était en danger. Je me devais de le faire.

-STOP ! Lança James. Explications. Maintenant.

-Zane a tué papa. Kidnappé Spence, deux fois. La deuxième fois… disons qu'Henry a fait des choses répréhensibles. Il l'a fait emprisonné, on est arrivé ici un an plus tard à cause de la pression médiatique. Fin de l'histoire.

-Monstres ! Monstres ! Hurla Vernon.

-Oh, toi, la ferme, rajouta Severus en envoyant un coup de poing au pachyderme.

-Merci Snape.

-De rien, Potter.

-C'était pas le bon jour pour la visite en famille, plaisanta Lisah, toujours la main coupée de levé. Allez quoi, un petit tape m'en cinq ! Personne ?

-T'es vraiment cinglée, lâcha Sirius.

-C'est pas trop tôt. T'aurais dû me voir avec une tête coupée c'était trop…

-Et j'ai envie de vomir maintenant, murmura Drake.

-Ma parole, qu'est-ce que Henry vient de faire là ?

-Il vient de planter son épée dans le ventre d'un mage noir, commenta Lisah.

-La routine quoi, renchéri Eli, heureux comme tout après un massacre. ''

Henry regarda Tom, le responsable de sa vie de merde, regarder son ventre se recouvrir de sang. Potter baignait dans une paix. Ni les cris, ni les larmes ne pouvait l'empêcher de combattre. Cet état de transe était pour le moins dérangeant.

Deux yeux noirs l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin. Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. Tom s'en alla et avec lui ses sous-fifres. Henry lâcha son épée, tendit ses mains pour prendre le visage de son fiancé et le regarder dans les yeux.

''Spencer.

-Oui, Henry. Revient. Tu as bien combattu. Tu as sauvé beaucoup de personnes. Maintenant, revient.

-Sauver. Oui, mon choix. Sauver des vies.

-Et ils vont avoir besoin de toi. Henry, tu m'entends ?

-Je suis de retour. Soigner. Rapporte le plus de potions possibles. Est-ce quelqu'un à prévenu St Mungo ? Où sont les Aurors ? Herma, aide et organise ! Lisah, lâche cette main tout de suite et va aider à soigner ! Drake, tu ramènes les Evans et compagnie chez eux, tout de suite ! Vinyan, sécurise le tout.''

Henry Potter était de retour. Henry Potter.

Dans peu de temps, tout le monde connaitra ce nom. Et pas forcément en tant que héros.

.

James raccompagna les muggles et Lily chez eux, à Leeds. Ils étaient tous choqués et Pétunia et son fiancé étaient vindicatifs à son égard. Mais Lily l'embrassa, encore une fois, et alla s'occuper de ses parents, choqués par ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré tout cela, c'était le plus beau jour de vie !

.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, son père n'était pas là. Rien d'étonnant, il avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Sa mère aussi. Mais son cousin était là, dans ses habits d'auror alors qu'il était en congé sabbatique. Et il pleurait. Ethan Potter n'avait jamais pleuré devant son cousin. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Daphné, morte. Suicidée. C'était impossible. Et maintenant, il devait l'apprendre à son cousin, celui qu'il a vu grandir comme son petit frère. Non, James était son petit frère.

Il accusa le coup. Nia. Refusa l'évidence. L'accusa de mentir. Cria. Pleura.

Et plus rien ne fut jamais pareil chez les Potter.

.

-01 janvier 1977, cimetière de Godric Hollow, 11h-

Il n'y avait que du beau monde. Du Ministre de la Magie en passant par tous les pontes du ministère. Albus Dumbledore, son frère Abelforth. Tous les Potter. Lily, tenant la main de James, ne la lâchant pas, ne la lâchant plus. Ethan, s'appuyant sur Lisah. Nathan, impassible sinon les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse depuis des jours. Henry et Spencer. Drake, soutenant sa sœur qui tenait la main d'Eli. Sirius, la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Severus juste derrière eux.

Un suicide. Voici l'excuse donnée. Personne n'y croyait. Surtout pas sa famille. C'était un meurtre. Une attaque à l'encontre de la famille Potter.

Cette famille était maintenant en colère. Mais elle ne criait pas vengeance, non. Ce n'était pas leur genre.

Elle demandait justice.

Mais, pour le moment, elle demandait juste un temps pour pleurer.

* * *

**Yoru** : je suis, encore une fois désolée du retard. Le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait a servit à régler un problème d'ordre sentimental. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans trois semaines. Et cette fois ci, je pourrai tenir le rythme, j'aurai une semaine à ne rien faire.

"_Abandonner tout espoir, vous qui entrez ici_" est la devise gravée sur la porte des Enfers de la mythologie greco-romaine. Le tape m'en cinq, aussi connu sous le nom de High five est une blague récurente de How I met your mother. Je crois que tout est dit sur les références.

La prochaine fois ? James. Henry. Le deuil. Une surprise pour Remus. Le retour de célébrité. Lothar.

* * *

**Mel** : merci, merci, merci et merci. Pour les compliments et le mot et tout et tout. Bisous, j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira et à bientôt !

**Soooo** : Merci pour ton mot. C'est un peu plus complexe que cela, au niveau de la souffrance de Lisah. Bien sur, il y a l'extérieur mais il y aussi le fait qu'elle veuille souffrir. Mais bon, elle ne sera pas toujours comme ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous et à la prochaine.

Merci à **crountie, Darkas Lyx** et **lilou5701 **pour leurs mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	27. Chapitre XIV

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Plus d'internet pendant deux semaines… ça a été long… heureusement, je peux avoir une petite connexion dans un recoin sombre de mon appartement. Je me suis donnée du mal pour celui là… je vais aussi m'en tenir à un chapitre toutes les trois semaines, vu la charge de travail qu'on a en double licence.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XIV:**

**Janvier 1977, partie 1.**

**.**

« Les gens sont ce qu'est leur époque »

Extrait du _Roi Lear_, William Shakespeare.

.

« Ceux qu'on aime, on ne les juge pas »

Extrait de _Les séquestrés d'Altona_, Jean-Paul Sartre.

.

_-01 janvier 1977, cimetière de Godric Hollow, 11h-_

_Il n'y avait que du beau monde. Du Ministre de la Magie en passant par tous les pontes du ministère. Albus Dumbledore, son frère Abelforth. Tous les Potter. Lily, tenant la main de James, ne la lâchant pas. Ethan, s'appuyant sur Lisah. Nathan, impassible sinon les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse depuis des jours. Henry et Spencer. Drake, soutenant sa sœur qui tenait la main d'Eli. Sirius, la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Severus juste derrière eux. _

_Un suicide. Voici l'excuse donnée. Personne n'y croyait. Surtout pas sa famille. C'était un meurtre. Une attaque à l'encontre de la famille Potter. _

_Cette famille était maintenant en colère. Mais elle ne criait pas vengeance, non. Ce n'était pas leur genre. _

_Elle demandait justice._

_Mais, pour le moment, elle demandait juste un temps pour pleurer._

.

-3 janvier 1977, grande salle de l'école Hogwart, 7h15-

C'était la rentrée. Normalement, surtout après les vacances de Noël, les élèves n'étaient pas heureux de revenir ici. Mais tous les parents les avaient envoyés rapidement, car ils avaient peur. Hogwart est et restera une place forte imprenable pour le désormais puissant Tu-sais-quoi. Mais les élèves… les élèves étaient inquiets. Les enfants devaient rester innocents, inconscients même. Plus maintenant. Une génération de désillusionnés. Une génération de sacrifiés.

James Potter ne dormait plus depuis l'enterrement. Il ne parlait pas non plus. Ne souriait plus. Portait que du noir. Ne jouait plus. En l'espace de dix secondes il était devenu adulte. Un adulte qui voulait se battre, comme se battait les Harrison. Alors, il avait demandé à son cousin Ethan de le former. Il avait accepté facilement, comprenant sans doute pourquoi le plus jeune demandait cela.

James avait aussi demandé à Henry, qui avait dit non. Car ce n'était pas son combat, lui avait-il dit. Sa mère était morte et ce n'était pas son combat ? Et Henry avait répondu, calmement et avec ses yeux si vert mais si vide qu'il ne souhaitait à personne ce qu'il avait vécu. Qu'il combattait pour que les autres ne combattent pas. Qu'il combattait parce qu'il le pouvait. Mais que lui, James, avait le choix. Prendre les armes devrait être le dernier choix d'un homme, d'un humain. Non pas son premier. Alors il avait refusé.

James Potter ne dormait plus. Parce qu'il rêvait de sa mère. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur des parents comme ça. Qui avaient accepté son meilleur ami alors sans domicile et sans famille. Qui avaient éduqué son cousin Ethan parce que son père était mort et que sa mère était … indisponible. Qui avait accepté si facilement cette famille venue de l'étranger. Forts tous les deux, respectés tous les deux, venant de deux familles connues et riches et pourtant si simples et si aimants. Sa maman qui restait près de lui lorsqu'il était malade, qui lui racontait tous les faits d'armes de sa famille ou encore sa rencontre avec son mari. Son père, se plongeant maintenant dans le travail jusqu'à plus soif, ne rentrant dans son foyer que pour dormir.

Ethan s'occupait des trois adolescents, refusant les missions qui lui étaient proposés. Oui, il pouvait les refuser, parce qu'il était un Potter. Sirius surveillait son meilleur ami, essayant de l'amuser, lui rappelant de bon souvenir. Lily était passée, tout comme Remus. Peter était à l'étranger mais il envoyait des lettres à son ami tous les jours. Quand à Severus Snape, il se faisait rare. Jusqu'à hier soir, alors qu'ils préparaient tous leurs valises. Le Slytherin présenta au Griffindor un coffret avec plusieurs fioles de potion sans rêve. Sans un mot, juste ce coffret. Il n'y en avait pas assez pour rendre accro, ou fou, mais la quantité idéale pour se remettre d'un choc. La paix avait été ainsi déclarée.

Si tôt le matin, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Le professeur Spencer salua son futur cousin par alliance d'un signe de la tête, Albus Dumbledore lui fit un sourire éclatant mais ses yeux étaient tristes. Minerva McGonagall, qui avait passé son certificat de professorat avec l'aide de Daphné aussi. Des élèves, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Quelques lèves tôt des Ravenclaw, un peu de Slytherin. Potter était le seul à la table rouge et or. Buvant juste un peu de café. Il mangeait que très rarement, même si Sirius le forçait à avaler au moins une pomme et un truc visqueux et sucré qui le dégoutait plus qu'autre chose. Mais au moins, il pouvait tenir une journée.

Severus Snape arriva et alla se mettre à sa place habituelle, en bout de table, près de celle des professeurs. Sa vie à lui ne sera pas facile non plus. Son grand-père avait dû passer un mot mais Henry avait promis de le protéger. C'était peut être un étrange garçon qui ne prenait pas soin de lui et qui trempait un peu trop dans la magie noire, dont le nez était énorme et… mais il était sympa, passé tout cela. Il lui fit même un signe de la tête, que James rendit.

Remus et Lily arrivèrent. Tous deux portant leur brassard de préfet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient sérieux ! Remus lui serra l'épaule et Lily l'embrassa. James s'enfuit du baiser de sa dulcinée qui en fut blessée. Comment dire à la fille que vous aimez depuis si longtemps que vous aviez des doutes parce que leur mise en couple correspond à la mort de votre mère ?

« James Potter, n'as-tu pas honte ! S'écria Lily.

-Quoi, j'ai rien dit ?

-James, tu as réfléchi à voix haute. Mais je comprends ton tourment. Tu ferais mieux de t'expliquer avec Lily avant que la toute petite fenêtre qui t'étais acquis ne se ferme à jamais. »

James finit son café et s'élança à la suite de Lily. La journée commençait mal, que pouvait-il y arrivé de pire ? Il la rattrapa facilement, car il connaissait les raccourcis et qu'il avait la carte des Marauders sur lui. La prenant délicatement par le bras, il l'amena à une salle vide, la fit asseoir et se mit à sa hauteur pour la regarder dans les yeux. De beaux yeux émeraude, les plus beaux qu'il soit. Est-ce que leurs enfants auront ces yeux là ? J'espère bien, pensa-t-il.

« Je suis… dévasté, Lily. Par le mensonge proféré à l'encontre de ma mère, par mon père qui erre comme un fantôme, par toute ma famille. Alors il se pourrait que je raconte pas mal de conneries. Mais j'ai une question pour toi : te serais-tu comporter différemment sans la mort de ma mère ? M'embrasserais-tu ? Me prendrais-tu dans tes bras ? Ne te trompe pas, je rêve de cela depuis pas mal de temps mais, dans ma tête, c'est comme si la mort de ma mère nous a réunit. Comme si il aurait fallu la mort de ma mère pour nous réunir. Et cette pensé est si… si…

-Je réitère, tu n'es qu'un crétin, Potter, murmura la fille en prenant dans ses bras l'adolescent. La mort de ta mène ne nous a pas réuni, James. Elle a accéléré la mise en route de notre couple. La mort de ta mère t'a changé et à moins forte raison m'a changé. James, dehors, c'est la guerre. Ces derniers mois passés avec toi… tu t'es montré sous un jour que je n'aurai jamais cru voir. Ta façon de me regarder a fait tout le boulot. Tu t'es intéressé à moi, m'a aidé lorsque j'en avais besoin. Maintenant, c'est mon tour. Nous avons vu ce qu'il se passait dehors. Mes parents ne voulaient pas me laisser repartir. C'est ton père et Henry qui les ont décidés. Et quand bien même, je serai revenue.

-Je t'aime. Tu ne l'as jamais cru mais je t'aime, Lily. Si tu ne m'aimes pas, alors va-t'en. Mais si tu partages mes sentiments…

-Je t'aime, crétin de Potter, chuchota la fille en embrassant le nid de cheveux noirs. Alors je ne partirais pas. Bien sûr, si tu redeviens l'incapable d'avant, je risque de me mettre en colère et de te le dire mais bon, je me vois mal sans toi. Mais, s'il te plait, pour moi, repose-toi aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas… tu ne peux rien faire aujourd'hui.

-Mais il faut que je travail ! Que je devienne plus fort ! Que je batte celui qui a tué ma maman ! Cria James, les yeux révulsés.

-James, regarde-moi. Pour le moment, il faut que tu t'en remettes avant de penser à te battre.

-Je ne veux pas me battre, je veux tuer le salop qui m'a pris ma mère !

-James. Crois-tu que ta mère voudrait cela ? Que ton père ? Tes cousins ? Tes amis ? J'ai lu l'histoire des Harrison et il était écrit qu'ils ne tuaient pas leurs ennemis. Qu'ils croyaient à la justice. Je croyais que tu étais l'héritier de cette pensée. Combattre avec des armes… il n'y a pas que cette solution.

-En temps de guerre si.

-D'accord. Il faudra que je m'entraine aussi alors.

-Hors de question, ce n'est pas ton combat !

-Potter, alors là tu rêves. Me laisser sur le côté comme ça. Ceci n'est pas ma conception du couple. Alors, je te propose cela. On s'entraine tous les deux, pendant un an et demi. Après qu'on soit diplômés, nous pourrons faire comme tu le souhaites. Mais pour le moment, tu es trop anéanti pour faire quoique ce soit. De réfléchi bien sûr. Alors tu vas aller te coucher, te reposer, te distraire si tu veux. Parler avec quelqu'un aussi. Avant de faire quoique ce soit, il faut que tu te reconstruises, James. Et nous serons là pour t'aider. Ca marche ?

-Tu fais peur dès fois, Lily chérie.

-Continue d'avoir peur, _chéri_. J'aime ça. »

James fit un rire étranglé avant de replonger dans les bras chaleureux de sa dulcinée. Elle avait raison. Les Potter ne se vengent pas. Ils veulent la justice. Alors, James Potter travaillera pour cela. Il travaillera pour rendre sa mère fière de lui. Il ne savait pas encore comment ni ce qu'il voulait, mais il fera. Parce que quelqu'un croyait en lui.

.

Au même moment, Henry émergeait. Il ouvrit un œil et le ferma aussi sec. De ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas sa chambre. La sienne n'était pas _si_ bordélique (grâce à sa majesté du ménage, Spencer) et elle ne sentait pas le chocolat. L'esprit embrumé et la bouche pâteuse, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, définitivement féminine et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac, soit presque rien. Mais ça faisait du bien. Se gargarisa quelque peu et retourna se coucher dans le grand lit, où Olorin s'accrocha à lui avec un sourire béat plaqué sur la figure. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir pour être dans cet état là ? Qui était là hier soir ?

Blondi. C'était sûr. Il avait déballé tous ses souvenirs honteux devant une Lisah qui notait sur un carnet tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Herma et Elijah était partis depuis longtemps et, pour faire passer la pilule, Henry avait fait boire son désormais frère. Telle une potion de vérité, l'alcool avait réagit rapidement. Henry aussi avait bu, beaucoup. Les lendemains matins étaient durs mais ça aidait sur le moment.

Même Lisah avait bu. Stoïquement, elle avait avalé cinq shoot de vodka d'affilé. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué à boire, elle avait une descente facile. Et elle était restée assez lucide pour noter tous les vilains petits secrets de Blondie. Pragmatique la fille. Joyeuse également, pendant toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Très joyeuse. Ah, un flash…

Oh bordel ! Blondie et Lisah, s'embrassant. Ah, l'envie de vomir revient. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas l'alcool. Et d'ailleurs, il était le seul dans le lit avec Olorin. Où sont passés les deux autres. Henry descendit de l'autre côté du lit et marcha sur quelque chose de moelleux. Chaud. Doux.

« Aie ! »

Ah, Blondie est là.

« Je vais tuer Henry, je vais le massacrer, le… Poussin, soit un ange, rapproche mes mains de ton cou et serre fort pendant cinq minutes. »

Ah, Lisah aussi est là. Henry alla allumer la lumière, se traita de tous les noms lorsque ce fut fait et ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était bordélique, rien de nouveau sous le soleil d'hiver. Mais ce qui était le plus choquant, c'était son frère et Lisah, ayant dormi par terre, avec une simple couverture et étant complètement _nus_.

« J'vais vomir. J'vais vomir. J'vais vomir. »

Il entendit un « chocotte » suivit d'un coup sourd. Il vomit de la bille, s'essuya les yeux des larmes qui avaient coulé et prit son courage à deux mains avant de revenir sur la scène du crime.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? S'écria Henry.

-Mais non enfin, tu dis n'importe quoi … murmura Drake. Lisah chérie, ramène ta poitrine par là, elle est toute douce.

-Trop tôt. Dodo.

-VOUS ETES NUS !

-Henry, tu veux vraiment que je t'explique les choses de l'amour ? C'est pas si différent qu'avec un homme.

-Drake chéri, laisse Poussin tranquille. Il ne tient pas à l'alcool.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il en a apporté ?

-Parce qu'il vit avec Papa. Ca rendrait n'importe qui alcoolique.

-STOP ! Explications. Maintenant.

-Il va drôlement dans les aigus, ton grand frère.

-Ouai, c'est sa facette castra.

-Oh, tu connais ça ? Je suis impressionnée…

-Tu étais impressionnée par quelque chose d'autre la nuit dernière.

-Oui, toi aussi.

-Moins, j'avais l'habitude de les voir, lança Drake en embrassant l'épaule de sa colocataire de lit.

-Avec une poitrine comme la mienne, difficile de la cacher. Je crois que Poussin fait de l'hyperventilation là.

-J'pas envie de bouger. Et puis, ça ne le regarde pas. Et c'est de sa faute, Sherlock.

-Oh, tu connais ça aussi ? Pas mal, pas mal.

-STOP ! Avez-vous oui ou non, couché ensemble ? Demanda Harry fermement.

-Ca se pourrait, répondirent les deux formes allongées par terre.

-Eh dites, c'est qui qui a fantasmé sur la forme animagus de Minerva ? Questionna Lisah en lisant son petit carnet.

-Personne pourquoi ? Répondit rapidement Drake. Donne-moi ça !

-Drake, on sait que c'est toi. Lisah, ça ne répond pas à la question.

-Et pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? On est tous les deux célibataires, aimant le sexe et en ayant besoin. Franchement, où est le mal ?

-Je ne te savais pas si pudique, Poussin.

-Je.. arg… pu… me… ARG ! »

Henry Potter, vainqueur dans ce monde d'un certain Zane, sorcier qui a tenu tête à Voldemort, quelqu'un d'assez courageux pour vivre avec, aimer ET vouloir épouser Spencer Spencer-Morgan, s'enfuit de la scène de crime, totalement dégoûté par ce qu'il avait vu.

« T'avais raison, c'était très drôle ! Lança Lisah à son complice.

-T'as vu comment il a réagit ? Oh, dit moi que tu as tout enregistré.

-Bien sûr, Blondie. Tu me prends pour quoi. Il s'est enfuit avec le diable aux fesses…

-S'il est canon, pourquoi pas.

-Oh, Blondie. Je t'aime de plus en plus. Et félicitation, tu es bien monté. Ce n'est pas trop dur pour les premières fois.

-J'ai le coup de main, ma chère. C'est un don.

-C'est étonnant qu'il est sauté à la conclusion qu'on avait couché ensemble sans aucun soucis.

-En même temps, on est célibataire, avec le même style de vie et la même envie de sexe. Je crois que ça ne surprendra personne.

-Ouai. Ethan sait à quoi s'attendre avec moi, et il est très, très … comment dire… conventionnel, là. Franchement, ce n'est pas le pied mais à défaut de mieux.

-Ouai. Les vierges aussi. Elles ne savent pas y faire. C'était marrant au début mais maintenant….

-D'un âge respectable, tu n'en as plus.

-Ah, tu le savais. Que penses-tu du triolisme ?

-Dans le deux cas, je suis intéressée.

-J'avais aussi envie d'essayer les trucs assez … disons forts.

-Oh, tu es si… touchant. Romantique.

-Des filles comme toi, c'est le rêve. Exception faite de ton drôle de fétiche de jouer avec les bouts de corps de tes ennemis.

-Tu passes du sexe à ça. C'est intéressant au niveau psycho…

-J'ai envie de vomir maintenant.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ton père ?

-Non. Mais tu aurais pu éviter de prendre sa tête !

-Mais… c'était un cadeau pour Elyon ! Et cette nuit là, on en a fait des cochonneries.

-Le meurtre de mon père a permis de t'envoyer de l'air.

-Cette nuit là, il m'a fait jouir sept fois.

-Et lui ?

-Sept aussi.

-Veinard !

-Eh oui. Les vierges n'arrivent pas à ses résultats.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier soir, après qu'Henry ait sombré ? J'ai un trou… demanda Drake.

-Oh ! On a fait pleins de zolis dessins sur le corps de ton frère et il se pourrait que tes fesses soient un peu noires. Jolies, par ailleurs. Et lorsque je me suis levée, il y a quelques heures, j'avais dans le bas du dos des inscriptions et des dessins.

-Plus jamais je ne boirais d'alcool.

-Et moi donc. Mais merci pour tes secrets, ils vont bien me servir.

-Et je vais me venger d'Henry. »

Lisah se leva doucement du lit improvisé par terre, s'étira et alla voir comment allait son fils. Il dormait toujours avec sa peluche près de lui. C'était une marmotte, il l'éveillait rarement avant neuf heures du matin. Et là, il dormait profondément.

« Ca serait sympa si tu passais quelque chose, parce que le côté face est tout aussi intéressant que le côté pile ! Lança Drake.

-Oh, tu es un amour Blondie, déclara Lisah en se penchant pour ramasser la tunique de son mari (ex-mari) avant de se diriger dans la salle de bain. »

Drake la rejoignit, parce qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler. Il pouvait être une vraie pipelette lorsqu'il s'y mettait. C'était flippant toutes les facettes de sa personnalité. Proche de la schizophrénie ou du dédoublement de personnalité, quoique soit la différence entre les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-De quoi ? Toi et moi baisant jusqu'à plus d'heure ?

-Satisfaite ou remboursée. Et en prime, je te ferai rire.

-J'ai Sirius pour cela. Et non, on n'a pas couché ensemble, je lui fais trop peur. Je pensais que c'était ton cas aussi, dit Lisah en essayant vainement de se brosser les cheveux.

-Stop au massacre. Laisse-moi faire et laisse moi parler. Oui, tu me fais peur. Et tu faisais peur aussi à Elyon. Mais maintenant, je suis passé de la peur pure à l'excitation comme je n'en ai jamais connu. Je suis bien monté, tu es bien roulée, on a des désirs assez peu conventionnels. Franchement, tu n'aimerais pas joui sept fois d'affilé ?

-Ah, tu aimerais connaitre cela !

-Je suis intrigué, je l'admets. Mais cela sera que purement sexuel. Et tu es la compagne parfaite pour ce cas de figure. Pas d'attente particulière, juste du sexe marrant.

-Tu es l'homme parfait. C'est rare de nos jours de rencontrer des mecs qui ne veulent pas de sentiments et du sexe hors norme. Un peu d'amusement pourrait me faire du bien.

-Ca de tirerai définitivement de ta dépression qui commence à tendre vers le suicidaire.

-Ah. T'as remarqué ?

-Faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

-Ethan ne l'a pas vu.

-Il est quand même bizarre comme mec, à vouloir à tout prix t'épouser alors que tu ne fais que le repousser. Ah, mais c'est ça !

-Mais bien sûr, il veut ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir. Tu es un génie Blondie. Mais à part moi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir ?

-M'en demande pas trop non plus. Je t'ai donné une piste à explorer.

-Merci Blondie. Tu l'as déjà fait dans une baignoire d'eau chaude ?

-Non, juste une fois dans la douche. Elle était pas très douée.

-Non, la douche c'est que dalle par rapport à la baignoire. Tu peux remonter mes jambes jusqu'à ma tête et…

-Prépare juste le bain, s'il te plait. J'imagine très bien… la chose. »

Et c'est ainsi que commença la relation la plus amorale, sordide, dysfonctionnelle mais en même temps pleine de plaisir qu'il soit que l'école d'Hogwart n'eut jamais connue.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, cette relation guérie doucement mais sûrement Lisah. Que voulez-vous, ils sont tous deux très proches de la ligne « folie », tous les deux aussi porté sur le sexe et tous les deux… eux. Franchement, qui l'eut cru ?

.

Henry réussit à rejoindre ses appartements rapidement. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller correctement mais bon, tout le monde s'en foutait. Il n'avait pas vu les dessins expressif et porter sur le sexe qui étaient dessiné sur ses abdominaux, que sa chemise non attachée montraient. Dans son acharnement à ne pas vomir, il ne vit pas qu'il était suivit par un certain Lothar. Lothar qui haïssait ce Potter là en particulier. Mais qui le désirait tout autant. Oui, le violer avant de l'étrangler lentement alors que son « fiancé » le regardait totalement sous son contrôle. Un rêve qui deviendra bientôt réalité.

.

-09 janvier 1977, quelque part dans le château, 16h32-

Severus se réprimandait mentalement. Henry était venu avec son sourire, lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et de fermer ses yeux. Il se trouvait embarquer dans quelque chose qui ne sera pas drôle pour lui. C'était toujours comme ça. Mais c'était Henry qui le lui demandait alors…

« Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir tes yeux. Et n'en veux pas trop à Lily. »

Lily ? Quoi, Lily ? Merde, Lily ! Elle lui avait promis pourtant, de ne jamais révéler sa date de naissance ! Et oui, elle était là, tenant la main de James Potter. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin dans un coin, Drake Potter, Lisah et Olorin sur un canapé, Herma et son petit ami le fou sur un autre. Un gâteau. Des cadeaux. Une fête d'anniversaire. Ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

« Maintenant, tu ne dis rien, tu vas ouvrir tes cadeaux, manger du gâteau et apprécier. Tu mérites qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour joyeux, Severus. »

Lily s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa de ses bras. Son amie. Sa meilleure amie. Et Potter ne le regardait pas avec des yeux pleins de jalousie et de colère. Plus depuis la mort de sa mère. Tous le saluèrent. Et il avait une table pleine de cadeau, emballés dans du papier coloré. Pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

Sans dire un mot, il s'assit à la place désignée par Lily et ouvrit le premier cadeau qui lui tomba sur la main. Un coffret en bois noir, magnifiquement sculptée se présenta à lui. A l'intérieur, une dague, de verre rouge et de fer noir.

« Eli ! S'écrit Henry.

-Bah quoi, ça peut toujours servir. N'est-ce pas Herma ?

-Disons que ce n'était pas un cadeau approprié pour le moment, Eli. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, Henry. Et si tu en ouvrais un autre, Severus ? »

Le deuxième paquet qui eut la chance d'être ouvert était par terre. C'était une malle en bois de cerisier, remplis d'ingrédient, de livres de potion et d'une lettre.

« Ah, le cadeau de Spencer. Il est allé réclamer les livres qu'il avait offerts à ses enfants pour…

-Ah, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a tiré du lit à 6h30 du matin. Bon courage pour lire ses pattes de mouche !

-Lisah !

-Bah quoi ?

-Je reprends. La lettre vient du centre de recherche en potion de Boston. Un certain Spellman veut te rencontrer pour la place d'apprenti, finit Henry.

-C'est vrai ? Liam Spellman ? Pour de vrai ?

-Tu liras la lettre si tu ne me crois pas. Et si tu passais à la suite ? »

Difficile de faire mieux pour Severus que ce cadeau. Et pourtant…

« Ah, celui là, c'est de la part d'Albus, de Lisah ici présente, de Drake qui dors et de moi-même. »

C'était une petite boite en carton simple avec à l'intérieur une clé et une lettre assez épaisse.

« C'est du jargon juridique donc je laisse Lisah t'expliquer.

-Il se trouve qu'on a apprit de ton Grand-père avait organisé l'attaque qui a couté la vie de mon Roi et de la jeune Princesse. Selon le traité de paix, sa tête aurait dû sauter. Mais on a négocié pour qu'il garde la vie. En échange, tu es à la tête de la famille Prince, possède l'argent et il en a caché par mal aux impôts notamment en Suisse et au Lichtenstein, ainsi que le titre. Ton Grand-père vient d'être expulsé de ce pays. Ne me remercie pas voyons, si, remercie-moi parce que je suis la meilleure. J'assure grave.

-Drake a proposé en prendre en charge tes entreprises et de les faire fructifier. Crois-moi, il est extrêmement doué pour cela. Et le Ministère ne te fera aucun mal tant que tu es sous la protection d'Albus.

-Je suis… libre ?

-Basiquement, c'est ça. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux.

-Et puis, ça fait une fortune de Voldemort n'aura pas ! Lança Lisah, toujours aussi pragmatique.

-Je l'appelais le Saigneur dans ma tête, dit doucement le Slytherin. Avec un –ai.

-Joli, applaudi Sirius.

-Impossible de voir la différence, renchéri Remus. »

Le reste fut tout aussi amusant. Des vêtements de la part de Black, bien sûr, un livre rare de la part de Lupin et de Lily. Herma lui offrit des manuscrits indéchiffrables de Merlin en lui expliquant que ça pourrait être intéressant pour lui de découvrir le code utilisé. Et ce fut le tour à James Potter. Qui lui offrit quelque chose. Un médaillon en argent, avec les armoiries des Prince –le loup qui hurle et la branche d'olivier-. Un drôle de cadeau.

« Tous les membres de la famille Potter ont la sienne. Sirius aussi. J'en offrirai certainement une à Lily un jour. Maman t'aimait bien, va savoir pourquoi et tu fais parti de la famille de Lily, alors, voilà. »

Severus regarda Potter qui fuyait son regard. Il faisait un effort considérable mais le Slytherin n'était pas encore prêt à dire merci pour ce cadeau. Et puis…

« Eh oh ! Je suis venue ici pour le gâteau. Alors, on le mange ? »

Lisah, briseuse de moment. Non, a y regarder de plus près, il y avait aussi Elijah et Henry qui regardait le gâteau noir avec de drôles de yeux. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres, à faire tout cela pour lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour eux. Peut être est-ce cela l'amitié ?

.

-12 janvier 1977, salle de classe de DADA, 12h30-

« … et pour la semaine prochaine, je vous demande de faire vingt centimètre de parchemin sur les boucliers de défense. Vous en choisissez un et vous me dites pourquoi après l'avoir décrit. Des questions ? Non ? Vous pouvez partir. Passez une bonne journée. »

Les sixièmes années Slytherin/Griffindors s'en allèrent enfin. James était de retour en classe, silencieux et Ethan avait fait la police tout au long de la leçon. Trois Slytherin avaient écopés de quatre heures de retenu avec Spencer après avoir lancé à son cousin des… idioties sur sa mère. Ethan le salua et lui promit de lui parler ce soir. Lily l'aidait beaucoup, tout comme ses trois amis. Quand à Severus, il était très discret mais vraiment doué pour la défense. Il aurait été une recrue de choix pour l'emmerdeur de première mais Henry lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Bien fait pour lui.

C'est en rangeant ses affaires qu'il capta une petite phrase dite par Eve Tylor, la cousine d'Ansan du même âge mais pas de la même personnalité. Quelque chose à propos de Drake, ex d'Ansan, et de Lisah, son actuelle petite amie qui s'enverraient en l'air dans des lieux insolites. Ethan était un Potter et un Potter, ça prend vite la mouche. Alors il renferma sa salle de cours et se précipita dans les appartements de sa future femme. La salope.

Elle ne lui avait jamais donné son mot de passe alors il tambourina jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte. Elle parut surprise de le voir mais le laissa entrer à condition qu'il ne fasse pas beaucoup de bruit.

« Pourquoi, ton amant dort ? Dit froidement Ethan.

-Olorin est malade.

-Je m'en fous de ton sale mioche ! As-tu oui ou non couché avec Drake ? »

Plutôt que de répondre, elle alla appeler quelqu'un dans sa cheminée particulier. Peu de temps après, Drake apparu, embrassa SA petite amie sur la joue et prit Olorin dans ses bras avant de retourner dans la cheminée.

« Et je ne veux pas qu'il entend des chansons paillardes, des insultes ou autres dans n'importe quelle langue. Compris ?

-Rabat joie. Surtout que tu jures comme …

-Fini cette phrase et je t'émascule.

-Mais bien sûr ! »

Drake parti, l'enfant endormit dans ses bras.

« Pour répondre à ta question, oui. Et je n'ai trahis aucune promesse d'aucun ordre. Notre relation était purement charnelle et n'aurait pas été plus loin. La preuve ultime, je l'ai eu il y a cinq minutes, avec ton « je m'en fous de ton sale mioche ». J'avais besoin de fantaisie, Drake aussi, on s'est dit pourquoi pas. Et on s'éclate bien.

-Mais… enfin ! Tu es ma future femme, la mère de mes enfants, la…

-Oh, oui, bien sûr. Je vais mettre Olorin au clou pour ton rêve, m'enfermer dans une maison et obéir à tous tes ordres. C'est ce que tu veux, pas ce que je veux. Toi, tu veux ce que tu n'as pas. Tu ne m'as pas, tu me veux. Mais moi, je ne te veux pas. Le sexe, c'était pas si bon que ça et tes propos misogynes commencent à me gonfler. Maintenant, il y a pleins d'autres poissons dans l'eau alors éclate toi, mais lâche moi parce que je ne suis pas faite pour toi. Et ne me traite pas de salope car tu as fait les même choses avant moi sans qu'on te traite de salop. L'égalité des sexes passe par là.

-Mais… tu m'as promis de…

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis à la fin ! Ce n'est ni les preuves ni les témoins qui manquent. C'était mort dès le début, c'est mort maintenant. T'accrocher ne rimera à rien.

-D'accord, je vois. Tu as des besoins sexuels supérieurs aux miens. On fera avec. Ce n'est pas grave, mes projets peuvent changer et…

-Dehors. Maintenant. Ma patience à des limites qui ont été franchies il y a cinq secondes.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je suis un Potter.

-Et moi une Ey ! Tu es une quinte flush, je suis une quinte flush royale. Ne m'oblige pas à recourir à la force, ça serait humiliant pour toi et chiant pour moi. Et si c'est pour te plaindre, ne m'adresse plus la parole.

-Mais… »

Ethan se retrouva jeté des appartements cachés de Lisah en moins de deux secondes sans avoir réellement compris comment.

Ouai, là, c'était définitivement mort comme relation. Mort, et enterré, très, très loin.

.

Spencer s'éclatait à jouer au professeur. Si, si, je vous jure. Les terroriser, les mater … tout cela, il adorait. Surtout les septièmes années car les potions étaient bien plus complexes et qu'ils étaient mort de trouille à l'idée de faire une erreur. Cela lui donnait le sourire –intérieur. Sourire –intérieur- qui disparu lorsque Lothar Teilo arriva, tout sourire, voir un cours de Potion parce qu'il s'ennuyait.

Et ce satané professeur à la noix –franchement, l'astronomie, qui ça intéresse ?- resta dans son cours durant toute la sainte journée. Jusqu'au dernier. Et il ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Lui soufflant dans l'oreille, lui touchant le bras et même les fesses. Mais il y avait des élèves, il fallait donc bien se tenir… jusqu'au moment, au merveilleux moment où Spencer pourra lui dire tout ce qu'il pense de lui. Ce moment arriva enfin sous les coups de dix-sept heures trente.

Il demanda poliment et avec un sourire reptilien de s'asseoir à l'autre professeur. Celui-ci enleva sa robe de sorcier révélant ainsi la tenue moulante qu'il avait en dessous.

« Que tiens-tu à me dire, sexy ? »

Spencer lui fit signe de s'approcher et lorsqu'il fut assez proche, il le renversa, prit sa baguette et la planta sous son menton.

« Ecoutes moi bien espèce de crétin de première. Tu ne m'intéresses pas, ne m'a jamais intéressé et ne m'intéressera jamais. Je t'interdis de revenir m'ennuyer pendant que je donne mes cours, ou de m'ennuyer alors que je mange, ou de m'ennuyer alors que je suis avec Henry. Je t'interdis d'ennuyer Henry tout court. Parce que j'en ai marre de tes manœuvres à la noix alors je vais passer à la force supérieure. Tu ne pourras plus, littéralement, passer le pas de cette porte, ou celle de mes appartements. Je vais ensuite te lancer un sortilège de démangeaisons sur ton bien aimé appareil et tu vas partir d'ici le feu aux fesses. La prochaine fois, cela sera quelque chose de plus douloureux et de permanent. Me suis-je bien faire comprendre, Lothar ? »

Le professeur d'astronomie ne répondit rien mais était intérieurement impressionné par la force de Spencer. Pas étonnant que son père le voulait. Et lui, l'aurait. Alors, il joua le jeu, eu l'air effrayé, se gratta furieusement les parties intimes, bouscula au passage Henry Potter, la plaie de son existence et l'entendit crier.

« Bonjour chéri ! Ta journée s'est-elle bien passée ?

-Elle a été horrible, jusqu'à il y a une minutes, Trésor. Et la tienne ?

-Maladie, mort. Journée de rêve. »

Maudit Potter. Plutôt que de l'étrangler … non, meilleur idée, attaché le nœud coulant à un seau qui sera rempli petit à petit du sang de ce freluquet. Etranglé ET exsangue. Merveilleux. Parfait. Maintenant, il avait surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui lui mette de la crème sur son instrument. Autant appeler son petit esclave sexuel adoré. Leur petit esclave sexuel à vrai dire.

.

-14 janvier 1977, Grande Salle de l'école de magie Hogwart, 19h30-

Le repas était animé et, encore une fois, délicieux. Malgré la sortie hors de l'école annulée, du fait de l'instabilité du pays. A la place, une chasse au trésor avait été organisée par les professeurs, préfets, apprentis et septième années. Les autres élèves pouvaient, s'il le souhaitait, y participer pendant tout le week-end. La préparation s'était faite dans le plus grand secret et c'était pour cela que les conversations étaient expressives.

Henry mangeait pour la première fois à la table des professeurs, principalement pour éviter à ce satané Lothar d'approcher de trop près son fiancé. Potter avait bien ri lorsque Spencer lui avait raconté ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était méchant… mais c'était bon.

Tout en discutant avec Albus à sa droite, Henry surveillait la salle. Cela faisait du bien de la voir animée, de voir les enfants avec des yeux brillants d'impatience. Albus aussi avec récupéré la lueur de ses yeux. Merlin soit loué.

Et tout pris fin. D'une manière assez abrupte. Par des Aurors en uniforme et des employés du Ministère.

« Veuillez nous excuser de vous dérangez, Albus. Henry Potter, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Zane. Veuillez nous suivre sans délais sinon nous emploierons la force. »

Les élèves cessèrent de parler. Henry regardait avec des yeux ronds les nouveaux venus. Zane, c'était le mage noir qu'il avait sensé avoir battu. Vinyan s'en était occupé. Il était sensé être connu pour cela à Hong-Kong et au Japon. En fait, il était connu pour cela, grâce à la magie des artefacts. Puissant ce truc. Mais il était sensé être enfermé, pas mort !

« Hey, mais je ne l'ai pas tué moi ! Il est en prison, au Japon. Pourquoi ? Il est mort c'est ça ? Qui l'a fait ? J'avais dit de ne pas le faire ! Eli !

-Pourquoi tu penses toujours à moi lorsque… d'accord, je me tais. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas moi. C'était Vinyan.

-Vinny a déclaré que Zane était un danger pour le royaume. Il a donc fait ce pourquoi il est là.

-Et il l'a tué ?

-Poussin. Il a kidnappé Papa. Deux fois. A tué ton père. T'a attaqué une bonne dizaine de fois. Et a voulu formaté sa vengeance en attaquant Daimonia. De mon point de vue, il s'est tué tout seul. Bon, je vais régler cela, vous pouvez continuer de manger. Et qu'on me laisse un désert !

-Nous devons l'arrê…

- Ecoute-moi bien mon coco. Henry a arrêté un mage noir qui a sur le dos, c'est-à-dire de prouver, trois cents meurtres. Il était d'ailleurs très copain avec votre mage noir, là. Ce qui n'a pas été prouvé, mais ce qu'on sait, c'est son action dans les attentats de Hong-Kong en 74, ceux de Tokyo en 75 et ceux d'Okinawa en 72. Trois milles morts en plus. C'était un mage noir ET un terroriste, qui, de mon point de vu, méritait la mort. Seulement, Henry croit en la justice et pas en la peine de mort. C'est pour cela qu'il a été enfermé dans un coin paumé du Japon.

-Mais les ordres sont…

-De plus, Henry ne fait pas parti de votre Ministère, mais de mon royaume. Vous n'avez aucun droit de l'arrêter. Alors, vous allez retourner gentillement à votre Ministère et passer sur l'affaire. Je crois que c'est préférable pour tout…

-Elle va arrêter de parler la gonzesse et qu'elle retourne faire le ménage ! Lança un homme un peu plus âgé. Je suis William Fudge, bras droit du Ministre et j'ordonne l'arrestation de ce Henry Potter. Employez la force s'il le faut, ce n'est qu'un gamin !

-Oh joie, un connard bouché. Tout ce que j'aime.

-La salope elle se tait à la fin. Arrêtez là aussi, ça fera des vacances à mes oreilles.

-Selon l'article 6, paragraphe 4, alinéa 4, tous les enfants de Daimonia ont l'immunité diplomatique. Votre chef a signé ce traité. Ne pas le respecte signifie que le traité est caduc, que nous prendrons les responsables du régicide par la force et que vous vous démerdez pour Voldemort.

-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! AUX ARRETS ! »

William Fudge, oncle de Cornélius Fudge, était rouge de colère. C'était un homme politique raté, qui était ami avec des pans radicaux de la communauté sorcière. Il n'était pas vraiment le bras droit du Ministre, mais ça, même Dumbledore ne le savait pas.

« Bien, puisque vous êtes bien bouché, on va faire autrement. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a un mandat d'arrêt ? Demanda Lisah, en enlevant son gilet long.

-Ma petite, je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais ici, on en a pas besoin pour emmener les gens, répliqua un Auror sous les railleries des autres.

-Votre système de justice est tellement archaïque. Non, Albus, ça ira, je m'en charge. J'ai affronté pire. Selon la constitution sorcière de Bartholomew, si, vous avez besoin. Il doit être signé par trois juges du magenmagot. Au moins. Vous n'avez pas ce document, vous ne pouvez hypothétiquement emmener personne.

-C'est bon Lisah, on va régler cela en… commença Henry en s'avançant vers le groupe.

-Non, Henry. Ce n'est pas bon. Ils n'ont aucunes accréditations, ne sont pas venu avec l'assentiment du Ministre. Il n'est pas si con et a lu le traité de paix. On l'a même lu ensemble. Non, quelque chose sens mauvais.

-Un civil n'a pas à faire le travail du Ministère ! Lança un grand gaillard Auror. Surtout pas un gamin.

-Ah, la répression ! S'écrièrent les deux compères. J'ai compris.

-C'est à nous de combattre fièrement nos ennemis…

-Donc, en gros, vous me demandez la prochaine fois que Voldemort…

-NE PRONONCE…

-_ Silencio,_ merci bien, que Voldemort m'attaque, je dois le laisser faire ?

-Ouai, répliqua le chef du groupe d'Auror présent.

-J'ai un petit problème avec ça, mon cher. C'est que si je fais ça, il me tuera. Et, voyez vous, j'ai envie de vivre. Je sais, c'est horrible…

-Les Aurors sont les seuls à être autorisés à défendre le peuple !

-Foutaises ! Lança Ethan de sa place. Qui est votre chef d'équipe ? Qui…

-Ethan. Rassis toi, on se charge de ça, dit fortement Lisah. Vous êtes… ? Oh, peu importe. Donc, Monsieur 1, au vu dudit traité de paix, les hommes de l'armée de Daimonia ont les mêmes pouvoirs que les Aurors. Henry est lieutenant de la garde royale, c'est-à-dire le numéro trois du gouvernement actuel. Il a été dans son droit de répliqué et a sauvé beaucoup de vie. Tout comme il a sauvé beaucoup de vie en emprisonnant Zane. Ce ne sont pas des actes répréhensibles, et je réitère ma demande. Cassez-vous d'ici, maintenant et ne revenez plus jamais. Compris ?

-Il est hors de question que…

-Henry chéri, veux-tu ?

-Lisah, ma chère, bien sûr. Honneur aux dames…moiselles.

-Bien rattraper Poussin. Messieurs, ça a été un véritable déplaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Lisah s'avança vers Fudge, toujours sans voix. Elle expulsa sa colère de façon saine, c'est-à-dire en lui envoyant un beau coup de poing en plein visage.

« Il vole bien dans l'air…

-Ca doit être la coupe de cheveux.

-Bien sûr Poussin, bien sûr Poussin.

-A moi ?

-Mais je t'en prie. »

Henry leva négligemment la main et envoya balader le reste de la cavalerie. Avec un sortilège informulé et sans baguette. Pour bien qu'ils comprennent.

« Je pense qu'il faut les trainer jusqu'à la porte.

-Mais. Il fait froid dehors ! Et c'est l'heure du désert !

-D'accord. Moi aussi j'ai envie de chocolat.

-Albus, c'est à vous ! Lancèrent-ils en même temps. »

Les malotrus furent jetés dehors proprement. Et c'est ainsi que commença la campagne de diffamation à l'encontre d'Henry Potter et de Lisah Morgan. Bien entendu, le Ministre ne su rien à propos de cette mutinerie et fut scandalisé. Il fit une déclaration mais cela n'apaisa pas les ragots des médias. A l'intérieur d'Hogwart, les élèves et professeurs voyait en Henry un héros –tout le monde ou presque-. A l'extérieur, un paria. Son stage à St Mungo prit fin rapidement à cause des pressions médiatiques et des patients à l'encontre de son chargé de stage, Coop. Nathaniel proposa de la prendre sous son aile, vu que personne d'autre ne le voulait, mais Henry ne voulait pas accabler son cousin.

Et, comble de tout, c'est ainsi qu'Henry Potter, sous son nom elfique Elendil Wen, fut nommé Ambassadeur de Daimonia, responsable des liens entre les deux nations. La faction du Ministère très proche du Voldemort en eu le souffle coupé.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre la vie qu'il voulait, Henry Potter avait décidé de s'en prendre au cœur même du pouvoir. Le Ministère. Il le calomniait ? Il ferait le ménage. On ennui pas un Potter sans en prendre les conséquences en pleine gueule. Non mais.

Spencer reçu des lettres de menace de la part de parents inquiets de voir un « pédérastre » -il faudrait vraiment qu'ils revoient leur vocabulaire- en tant que professeur et exigèrent son renvoi. Albus reçut les parents les plus modérés et réussit à les convaincre que Spencer était inoffensif et un bon professeur. Les plus extrémistes, eh bien, qu'ils retirent leurs enfants de cette école. C'était, la plupart du temps, ceux des vieilles familles, qui haussait souvent le ton mais qui n'en faisait rien. Grâce au traité de paix, l'école était protégée des manœuvres politiques.

Et c'est ainsi que les extrémistes du Ministères, de Voldemort, et des parents eurent la même idée. Le traité de paix avec Daimonia les ennuyaient, ils le feraient tomber. Ils feraient tomber ce royaume de dégénérés, d'indigènes complètement stupides.

Enfin, qu'ils le croient.

.

-16 janvier 1977, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 11h-

« …et avec ça, vous arrivez à manipuler… ? Demanda Henry.

-Oh, à peu près tout le monde, mon cher. C'est facile, tu y arriveras rapidement, Hen… »

Une lettre noire apparue sur son bureau. Toute seule, sortie de nulle part. Très étrange ce truc. Albus vérifia qu'elle n'était pas empoisonnée/explosive/ensorcelée et bien plus encore. Alors seulement, il la lit. En plein milieu, il demanda à ses deux élèves, Lisah et Henry d'aller chercher les Marauders. Principalement Remus. Surtout Remus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, trois des Marauders, Remus, Sirius et Peter, accompagnés des deux élèves privés de Dumbledore se présentèrent devant la porte finement travaillée du bureau du directeur. Il était assis derrière sa table, un sourire plaqué sur le visage et les yeux pétillants. Il invita Remus Lupin à s'assoir et la politesse voulu que Lisah aussi, s'assoie.

« Remus, je viens de recevoir une lettre fort intéressante qui parlait de vous.

-Est-ce quelqu'un sait que je suis un lycan ? Oh mon dieu…

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas cela. Vos amis ont été invité car votre vie va changer et que vous aurez besoin … d'aide.

-T'as deviné Poussin ? Chuchota Lisah à son ami.

-Je crois oui. Ca risque de devenir intéressant…

-Deviné quoi à la fin ? S'écria Remus.

-Ah, l'ouïe fine des lycans, je l'avais oublié celle là. Trois fois rien Remus, trois fois rien.

-Lisah a raison, trois fois… trois… »

Henry éclata de rire en répétant trois fois souvent. Ce qui entraina le rire de Lisah.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ! Exigea Remus en se levant de sa chaise.

-Monsieur Remus Lupin, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous le père d'un charmant bébé de deux semaines, nommé Artémis. Oui, c'est un garçon mais vous ne pouvez pas changer le… »

Remus tourna de l'œil et s'évanoui. Lisah redoubla son rire.

« … nom. C'est aussi le fils d'Estel. Non, vous ne connaissez pas. Lisah, arrêtes voyons ça n'a rien de drôle.

-Oh mais si ! Papa a réagit exactement de la même manière lorsqu'il a su pour nous ! Les yeux révulsés et bam, par terre ! Je… on… »

Elle rit tellement fort qu'elle en tomba de sa chaise, suivit rapidement d'Henry. Les deux autres élèves étaient choqués, mais moins que leur camarade par terre. Lequel s'éveilla et cria.

« Je suis QUOI ? »

* * *

**Yoru** : Ben ça c'est du chapitre. Le plus long. Une fois relu, je me rends compte qu'il parle beaucoup de sexe. Désolée si ça choque mais on parle de jeunes adultes ou d'adolescents. Le sexe est partout a cette âge –se fait sage-. Bon, Henry aimé et désavoué. Severus prêt pour choisir le futur qu'il souhaite –et riche comme crésus-. Lily et James ensemble. James ne va pas changer du tout au tout, il faut juste qu'il accepte la mort de sa mère pour avancer. Lothar qui est un psychopathe aux ressources multiples. Les fractures du Ministère. Et Remus en papa. Et cette pilule va avoir du mal a passer.

La prochaine fois ? Remus papa 2. Arrivé d'Artémis (d'ailleurs le prénom est un clin d'œil à Artémis Fowl, série de j'adore). Estel aussi viendra faire un petit tour. Henry en politicien. Les magouilles de Lothar. Les folies de Drake et de Lisah. Et Olorin.

* * *

**Mel** : merci. Bah oui, le topé cinq c'est marrant, quoique là c'était plutôt morbide. Merci pour ton et ta fidélité et à bientôt ! Bisous.

Merci à **alexou1993** et Mel-in-E DL pour leurs mots, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	28. Chapitre XIV suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Désolée du retard… plus d'internet, deux semaines de migraine (aka vacances du cerveau), une cervicale de démise et donc mon épaule droite est immobilisée ce qui fait que taper ce texte a pris beaucoup, beaucoup de temps et en plus, ma sciatique fait son come back –sans parler de ma tendinite à ma cheville. Sinon, je vais bien. Bref, pour plus de sécurité, je vais espacer les publications. Maintenant, ça sera tous les mois, je pense que je pourrai assurer comme cela. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs, de lecture, de travail à côté et je ne voudrai pas vous laissez de côté longtemps. Donc, je prochain chapitre sera posté dans le week end du premier décembre. Ou, si je n'ai toujours pas internet, le premier décembre.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XIV (suite) :**

**Janvier 1977, partie 2.**

**.**

**« **_People are born with_

_People are born without_

_Some people have_

_And others want_

_What some go without_

_Some people live free_

_Some people just want more_

_As for me I got all that I need_»

**«**_Des gens sont nés avec  
Des gens sont nés sans  
Quelques personnes l'ont  
Et d'autre le veulent  
Pourquoi certains en sont privés  
Quelques personnes vivent libres  
Quelques personnes en veulent plus  
Quand a moi, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin_ »

Steve Conte, _Could you bite the hand_ ? –Kanno/Jensen-, OST1 Wolf's Rain.

**.**

_« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ! Exigea Remus en se levant de sa chaise. _

_-Monsieur Remus Lupin, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous le père d'un charmant bébé de deux semaines, nommé Artémis. Oui, c'est un garçon mais vous ne pouvez pas changer le… »_

_Remus tourna de l'œil et s'évanoui. Lisah redoubla son rire._

_« … nom. C'est aussi le fils d'Estel. Non, vous ne connaissez pas. Lisah, arrêtes voyons ça n'a rien de drôle._

_-Oh mais si ! Papa a réagit exactement de la même manière lorsqu'il a su pour nous ! Les yeux révulsés et bam, par terre ! Je… on… » _

_Elle rit tellement fort qu'elle en tomba de sa chaise, suivit rapidement d'Henry. Les deux autres élèves étaient choqués, mais moins que leur camarade par terre. Lequel s'éveilla et cria._

_« Je suis QUOI ? » _

**.**

-16 janvier 1977, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, 11h-

« Père, Monsieur Lupin. Vous êtes l'heureux papa d'un petit garçon. Il devrait arriver dans quelques instants. Henry, Lisah, un peu de tenu ! lança Albus aux deux adultes toujours morts de rire.

-Mumus, t'es plus puceau ? T'aurais pu me le dire !

-Sirius ! rappela Peter. Tu vas bien Remus ?

-Mais… je suis trop jeune et… oh, par Merlin, est-ce que le petit est … ?

-Remus, avec tout le respect que je te dois, ton sang est tellement faible par rapport au sang de sa mère. Exemple, sa cousine, notre mère. Franchement, est-ce que je ressemble un tant soit peu à papa ?

-Par Merlin, non. Un seul est suffisamment dur à contrôler, dit Henry avant de se relever et de s'approcher de l'adolescent nouvellement père. Remus, je te connais depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais je peux affirmer une chose. Tu feras un bien meilleur père que bien d'autres personnes. Tu feras un bien meilleur parent qu'Estel.

-N'importe quoi fera un bien meilleur parent qu'elle. Ca ne compte pas. Mais je suis d'accord avec Poussin. Je pense qu'être père est ce qu'il te faut pour te rendre compte à quel point tu es formidable.

-Ch'uis d'accord avec ma chérie d'amour, rajouta Sirius en aidant son amie à se relever. Tu feras un sacré bon père. Ce gamin à de la chance de t'avoir. Et de m'avoir car je serai son parrain adoré bien sûr !

-S'il te plait, ne le choisit pas comme Parrain ! La planète n'y survivra pas, plaisanta Henry.

-Remus, tu vas avoir une personne à ta charge pendant une bonne partie de ta vie. Un enfant innocent, qui ne te jugera pas, que tu pourras aimer autant que tu veux… tu vois, ça a réparé une personne aussi cinglée que moi. Ca ne pourra faire que des miracles sur toi. Je suis sûre que lorsque tu verras cette petite personne, avec ses grands yeux ouverts, ça te fera réaliser que ça vaut le coup. Crois-moi, ça a été cela avec Olorin.

-Et elle n'a pas ta douceur. Remus, tout se passera bien, si tu le souhaites, rajouta Henry.

-Et si vous parliez avec Estel, Monsieur Lupin ? proposa Albus. Avant de prendre une décision.

-Heu, oui, bien… je suis père. D'accord. On va faire avec. Est-ce que mon fils sera attaqué pour… ?

-Remus, personne ne s'attaquera à ton fils. Un, parce que la maman est Estel. Deux, parce que l'hilare à côte de moi, le vieux de l'autre côté et moi-même, nous ne laisserons jamais personne toucher à sa petite tête. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, il est mon petit cousin. Et les Morgan sont un tas de choses, cinglés, suicidaires…

-Psychopathes, sadiques, torturés… continua Henry.

-Merci pour ton soutient, Poussin. C'est gentil, dit ironiquement la fille.

-De rien. Continue ta pensé, veux-tu ?

-Les Morgan prennent soin les uns des autres. Aussi, Remus, bienvenu dans la famille ! Et non, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Nous serons là pour te soutenir.

-Mais pourquoi, bordel ! s'écria le Griffindor modéré.

-Ouai, pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius. C'est pas comme si ça serait lui qui élèvera le petit. »

Henry fixa son regard sur des nombreux objets mystérieux du bureau en entendant la question de Sirius tandis que Lisah sifflota en regardant le plafond.

« A vrai dire… commença le directeur de cette très estimé école de magie.

-Non, c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi elle n'en prend pas soin, elle ! lança Black.

-Tout simplement, Sirius adoré, parce que l'enfant n'y survivrait pas. L'instinct maternel, la douceur de la femme, ce genre de choses n'existent pas et surtout pas chez Estel. C'est pourquoi elle va abandonner cet enfant, tout comme sa cousine nous a abandonné, tout comme elle a été abandonné. Elle est cinglée, Sirius.

-Mais, Mumus, comment tu fais pour les choisir !

-La ferme Sirius. C'était… c'était…

-Estel ! lancèrent les deux jeunes adultes.

-Voilà. Et il est hors de question que mon fils reste… avec elle ! décida Remus. Sirius, Peter, pouvez-vous nous laisser ?

-Bien, mais j'aimerai quand même…

-Tu ne seras pas le parrain. Maintenant, je voudrai être seul pour régler cette histoire. Peter ? Peux-tu faire en sorte que Sirius n'ouvre pas sa gueule cette fois ?

-Bien sûr. Bon courage mec ! Allez, viens, chien galeux, répondit l'adolescent en tirant le plus grand vers la sortie. »

Remus s'assit dans un des confortables fauteuils, prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla fortement. Henry le prit par les épaules et le réconforta comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Je sais tout cela, Henry. Mais, que vont dire mes parents ? Et je vais devoir arrêter mes études et…

-Oh, la ferme Remus, lâcha Lisah. C'est loin d'être la fin du monde et je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour toi. Tes parents ? S'ils t'aiment, ils comprendront. Estel est peut être une… bon, il y a trop de qualificatifs pas très jolis, disons simplement qu'elle te laissera de quoi élever cet enfant. Je veux dire, matériellement. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela. Quand à tes études, tu es un des meilleurs élèves de cette année. Comme si on allait te laisser partir ! Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, mais pense à ce bébé. Pense à ton fils. Et pense à cette question qui est la question la plus importante de ta vie : que veux-tu faire ? Que souhaites-tu faire ? »

Remus Lupin, presque dix sept ans, préfet de Griffindors, élève de sixièmes années, membre des Marauders, aimé et respecté de tous, avait toujours souhaité être comme les autres. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve impossible. Et maintenant, on lui mettait un enfant dans les pattes. Velues une fois par mois par ailleurs. Pouvait-il prendre soin de cet enfant ? Pouvait-il l'aimer, l'éduquer, le chérir, le rendre heureux ? Le voulait-il ? Bien sûr, il était terrifié par cette nouvelle, par les changements de vie que cela conduira mais avant tout autre chose, il était heureux. Même si c'était tôt dans sa vie, et pas dans des conditions optimales. Il avait un fils. Rien que l'idée le remplissait de joie. Mais pour être toujours en conflit avec lui-même, toujours peu sûr de lui, l'idée de placer ses envies après les besoins de son fils… oui, ça lui allait.

« Salut la compagnie ! Ca dépote ici ! »

Estel. Estel Jones. Grande, sublime créature des ténèbres. Leur étreinte avait été magnétique, infernale, presque sans fin. Et elle avait lâché un « encore une autre fois » et était parti. Remus n'avait rien compris. Cette femme était dangereuse. Tout le monde la craignait. A priori pourtant, elle n'avait rien d'effrayant. En fait, elle était d'une grande beauté avec ses courts cheveux d'ébènes, ses yeux noirs, son teint d'ivoire, ses lèvres rouges. Créature habité par des envies, guidée par ses envies, l'argent et la luxure. C'est ce que pensa Remus lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à son amante. Et son fils, emmailloté dans des couvertures beiges. De là où il se tenait, le nouveau papa ne le voyait pas.

« Salut cousine ! Et je suppose que c'est Arty. Bienvenu dans la famille, petit.

-Elena, je suppose. Eli m'a parlé de toi. Un gentil garçon. Où est la brebis galeuse de la famille ? demanda d'une voix voluptueuse Estel.

-Noah ? En Italie, en train de construire son orphelinat.

-Ah. Je ne comprendrai jamais ces gens là. Albus. Et un être dégoulinant de gentillesse, charmant. Un Potter, j'imagine.

-Bingo. Beau papa, Estel, Estel, voici mon futur beau papa s'il ne s'échappe pas avant, Henry Potter.

-Ah, on fait si peur que cela ?

-Amen, sinon je n'aurai jamais pu avoir le morceau que je m'apprête à épouser, plaisanta Henry. Ravi. On voit l'air de famille…

-Ouai, comme toi Poussin mais j'en fais pas tout un plat, dit Lisah en prenant dans ses bras Artémis. Alors Artémis comment ? Jones ? Lupin ?

-Il est préférable de garder Lupin, susurra Estel.

-Il peut prendre Morgan. Ca fait aussi peur.

-Ca sera Lupin, merci bien, décida le père en s'approchant du petit paquet.

-Ah, susceptible. Bon, je vous livre le paquet et je m'en vais. Je dois prendre le thé avec Tom. A propos, Elena, j'ai croisé une dénommée Anduril. Elle a une sacré dent contre toi… la main en moins ?

-Ouai, quel joli coup celui là… se souvient avec un grand sourire Lisah.

-Par pitié, ne ressemble pas un tant soin peu à ta mère, Arty, murmura le loup.

-Spence t'aidera, chuchota Henry. Hey, les deux pipelettes ! Il est temps de se séparer !

-C'est vrai. Deux Morgan dans la même pièce, le monde pourrait imploser.

-Eh bien, bonne chance Remus et à la prochaine. Albus. Gentil Potty. Lisah, un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Estel Jones s'en alla. Sans un regard pour son fils. Tradition dans la famille.

Et c'est ainsi que Remus jura qu'il prendrait soin d'Artémis pour le restant de ses jours, quoiqu'il arrive. Quel que soit les obstacles, les échecs …

C'est ainsi que Remus Lupin devint père. En regardant les yeux bleus de son fils. Les grand yeux bleu ébahis et confiants.

.

-28 janvier 1977, Ministère de Magie, Londres, 17h-

« … et je pense que les différents endroits cités précédemment ont grand besoin de protection. Si jamais St Mungo venait a tombé, c'est la société entière qui tombera. Je vous remercie de votre attention, finit Henry.

-Nous vous fournirons les elfes nécessaires à ce plan de défense s'il le faut. Les protections de Vin sont les meilleures au monde. Mais il faut prendre conscience de la puissance qu'à votre ennemi. Anduril à ses côtés, il peut tout faire. Vous avez été élu pour protégé vos concitoyens, montrez-le maintenant. Je vous remercie de votre présence. La prochaine réunion aura lieu à Daimonia. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Henry avait réussit à tous les embobiner. En une seule fois. Il était très doué pour manipuler les gens. Vraiment doué. Etrangement doué. Bref, il faisait son boulot de politicien très bien. Tous les sorciers se levèrent et les saluèrent selon leur rang, en leur faisant une révérence. Ah, quelle était belle la vengeance. Après l'attaque qu'ils avaient subit, tous les sorciers qui travaillaient ici se devaient de leur témoigner du respect. Henry s'en fichait, mais pas Lisah. Que voulez-vous, ça entretenait sa tendance mégalomaniaque.

Les deux compères rangèrent leurs documents très sensibles et codés dans leurs sac lorsqu'ils furent accosté par le Ministre de la Magie.

« Je vous remercie de votre aide.

-Normal, vous êtes totalement dépassé. Une guerre civile… la pire des guerres.

-Ce que veut dire Lisah c'est que…

-J'ai compris, Mr Potter. La guerre est atroce mais la guerre civile est la plus complexe au niveau stratégique.

-Non, je voulais dire que dans une guerre civile, intestine même, les frontières sont floues, tout comme les camps. Et c'est dans ce type de guerre qu'il y a le plus de dommages collatéraux, Mr le Ministre.

-Appelez-moi Sean, Votre Majesté. Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. D'ailleurs, j'ai conclu un accord avec votre frère. Les orphelins sans aucune famille seront envoyés en Italie dans son orphelinat.

-C'est bien, Sean. Appelez-moi Elena, nous allons travailler étroitement ensemble. Est-ce que le problème Fudge est réglé ?

-C'est un peu plus complexe que cela, Elena. Il détient un siège ici et ne peut pas être renvoyé. Mais je peux limiter son accès à certains dossiers.

-Il faut aussi penser à une autre chose, Sean, intervint Henry. C'est une guerre intestine, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a forcément des …

-Espion ici. Dans mon entourage. Je sais. Je le sais très bien, Henry. Mais, que puis-je y faire ? Je me répugne à utiliser leurs méthodes.

-Vous n'avez pas à le faire, Sean.

-Ouai, c'est notre boulot à nous. Politicien, ce n'est pas un métier, c'est un sac de nœud. Je veux vite reprendre ma formation.

-Notre objectif, c'est de faire le ménage ici, mais ça demande un certain temps, dit doucement la princesse.

-Surtout que niveau ménage, on est pas très doués.

-Bah, on fera avec. Veuillez nous excuser, nous devons rentrer. Passez une bonne soirée, Sean.

-Vous de même. »

Voici un Ministre très intelligent et conscient de la situation. Il n'en était pas moins incompétent dans ce genre de période. Et il le savait parfaitement.

.

De retour dans l'école de magie Hogwart, Henry alla directement à la bibliothèque pour étudier les innombrables livres de médecines que son cousin lui avait envoyés. Son stage arrêté ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait aussi arrêté d'étudier.

Lisah alla, quand à elle, récupérer Olorin qui devait être dans le bureau d'Albus. Le directeur lui appris que Lily était venu le chercher et qu'ils étaient certainement dans la salle commune des Griffindors. Ce qui fut le cas.

« Maman ! »

Lisah se figea. Olorin l'avait appelé Maman. Pas de problème pour le moment. Sauf qu'il l'avait appelé maman en anglais ! C'était la première fois qu'il reparlait anglais depuis son enlèvement. Le petit garçon s'élança vers elle et enserra ses jambes pour lui signifier qu'il était content de la voir. La fille aux cheveux rouge, émue, prit dans ses bras le garçonnet et le serra fort.

Sur le divan, Remus regarda la scène avec émotion, son fils dans ses bras. Artémis était un bébé… simple. Il ne faisait pas encore ses nuits, certes, mais il ne pleurait pas souvent. Son passe temps favori, à part dormir et manger, était de regarder les étoiles de son mobile. Il était même devenu la mascotte des Griffindors. Et, au bout de quelques jours déjà, Remus n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui et ses yeux qui commençaient à virer à l'ambre. Les mêmes yeux que son père. Mais il n'avait toujours pas de cheveux.

« Eh, James, j'ai une question pour toi.

-De cours ? Mais on a fini la journée, Moony ! s'écria Potter.

-Non pas de cours. Tu veux bien devenir le Parrain d'Arty ?

-Quoi ?

-QUOI ! lança à son tour Sirius. J'avais dit preums !

-Sirius, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu es trop irresponsable et je ne te verrai jamais comme un parent responsable. Contrairement à James. C'est tout récent, mais il ferait un parrain génial. Et Arty l'adore. Alors, James, tu veux bien ? Tu veux bien devenir le parrain de ce charmant petit bébé ? »

Ah, argument imparable. Le bébé. C'était mignon les bébés. Et James ne résista pas au regard d'Arty Lupin.

« D'accord. Je le fais pour Arty. Artémis James Lupin !

-Même pas en rêve, James. C'est Artémis Méric Lupin, comme mon père.

-En parlant de lui, tu as dit à tes parents que… enfin, tu vois ? demanda Peter.

-Oui, j'ai envoyé une lettre aujourd'hui. Je suppose que leur réponse sera… rapide.

-Franchement, Mumus, tes parents sont géniaux, dit Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire ? »

Sirius et la subtilité, ça faisait deux. Mais il avait raison sur un point. Remus était terrifié à l'idée de décevoir ses parents. Déjà qu'il était un lycan, en plus, ses parents devenaient grands-parents à l'âge de 38 et 37 ans. Il y avait de quoi crier. Même les discussions avec Spencer n'aidaient pas Remus culpabilisait.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tord.

.

Tard dans la nuit, Henry faisait sa ronde. C'était chiant mais quelqu'un devait bien le faire, non ? Et c'était à son tour. De toute façon, Spencer corrigeait les examens blancs des cinquièmes et septièmes années. En gros, il était _persona non grata_ dans leur appartement et ce, pendant quelques nuits. Et ça lui permettait de penser un peu, en toute tranquillité.

Nathan allait un peu mieux, tout comme James. Ils mangeaient tout deux régulièrement et dormaient. Nathan avait arrêté de soigner les personnes et se chargeaient de toute la paperasserie possible pour que les médicowizard n'aient pas à s'inquiéter. Toutes les décisions politiques, économiques ou financières étaient prises par lui et lui seuls. Avec la mort de sa chère et tendre, il avait perdu quelque chose. L'envie d'aider les autres peut être alors que personne n'avait été là pour sa femme.

Ethan… en voulait toujours à Lisah. Il était exécrable avec elle. Et avec Olorin. Et avec Drake. Mais il continuait à être le professeur qu'il était devant les élèves. C'était celui qui avait le mieux encaissé la mort de Daphné et il aidait beaucoup son cousin et Sirius à surmonter cela.

Remus se débrouillait très bien. Il passait quelques soirées dans leur appartement et Spencer l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et il avait de beaux restes le bougre. Prêt pour une autre fournée !

Albus ne voulait pas laisser l'école sans surveillance et avait donc décidé que les réunions de l'Ordre auraient lieu dans Hogwart, en pleine nuit, dans ses quartiers. D'où les professeurs mis dans la confidence qui faisaient les rondes pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passait.

Quand à lui, il allait parfaitement bien. Bon, il se disputait toujours autant avec Spence à cause du mariage mais bon, c'était leur forme de discussion. Il avait décidé que ce serait au mois d'octobre. Il fallait maintenant se mettre d'accord sur la date précise, puis l'heure et enfin, le plus gros morceau : les invités. Sans oublier, bien sûr, le nom de famille. Pourtant, Potter-Morgan, c'était joli, non ?

« Ah, Henry Potter »

Merde, le casse couille. Enfin, celui qui s'était fait casser les couilles. Ah, Spence et ses manies de se défendre. Henry en avait rit pendant des jours.

« Teilo. Que viens-tu faire ici, connard ?

-Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on salut ses ainés, petit morveux. J'ai tout les droits dans cet endroit, pas comme toi.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je me balade tranquillement, à la recherche d'élèves aventureux. Et toi ?

-C'est mon tour de garde. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as rien à faire ici. Alors, casse-toi.

-Oh, si impoli petit, chétif, enfant. Si insignifiant et pourtant, tout le monde t'admire. C'est écœurant. Spencer doit aimer ton cul et certainement pas le reste.

-Spence ne doit pas à aimer ton cul et spécialement le reste. Admet le, il ne s'intéresse pas à toi et laisse tomber l'affaire.

-Oh, mais je l'aurai.

-Bien sûr. Et Voldemort régnera sur le mooooooonde entier. Maintenant, retourne d'où tu viens et laisse-moi tranquille. Laisse-nous tranquille.

-Oh, la princesse défend son preux chevalier. C'est…

-Le preux chevalier peut se défendre tout seul efficacement, crétin. Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? dit avec un sourire et baguette sortie Henry. »

Cela poussa Lothar à rejoindre ses appartements. Saleté de Potter. Il était peut être puissant, suffisamment puissant pour blesser Tom, mais Lothar Teilo était bien plus puissant. Il se ferait une telle joie de le voir agoniser. Une telle joie… après avoir pris cette fichue école de ce vieux fou. Oui, avant la fin de l'année, l'école imprenable du Grand Albus Dumbledore sera aux mains des forces obscures. Et rien ni personne, surtout pas les Potter ne pourrait empêcher les ténèbres de s'abattre sur le monde muggle.

« Lothar, où es-tu allé ?

-Nul part, chérie, nul part. Où en est le plan ?

-La moitié des dispositifs sont en place. Il me faudra encore deux ou trois mois pour en finir.

-Et le recrutement ?

-Mes marionnettes s'en chargent. Personne ne pourra remonter jusqu'à moi.

-Tu n'es pas la plus importante, ma chère, déclara le professeur en s'approchant la jeune femme qui était dans son lit et en la dominant de toute sa stature.

-Je suis aussi importante que toi, mon cher. Ne l'oublie pas. Personne ne se doutera que nous sommes deux.

-Et si jamais un de nous deux se fait prendre…

-L'autre le tuera. Maintenant embrasse-moi.

-J'en ai pas envie. Appelle l'esclave, j'ai envie d'un cul d'homme ce soir.

-Tu as de drôle de manières, Lothar, dit la fille en murmurant quelque chose.

-Tu pourras lui faire du mal…

-Nous ne devons laisser aucunes traces sur son corps…

-Mais pas sur son esprit, ma belle.

-Non pas sur son esprit. Et sur ce point là, il m'appartient totalement, Lothar, bras droit de notre seigneur et maitre.

-Tu es certainement la plus douée pour manipuler les autres, ma chère. Absolument démoniaque.

-J'ai eu le meilleur professeur.

-Merci.

-C'est une honte que tu aies été absent ce jour là. Fait moi plaisir, esclave… »

Et pendant qu'une réunion ultra secrète avait lieu dans les locaux sacrés de cet établissement, deux personnes mettaient en place un plan élaboré il y a bien longtemps. Un plan qui, selon Tom et ses exécutants, ne pouvait échouer.

Oui, il avait un oublié un petit détail. Un poulet grillé bleu, accro au chocolat, dormeur à ses heures, messagers qui perdait ses messages. Duncan. Imprévisible phénix.

Et, sans le savoir, il détenait la clé de toute cette histoire.

Et, sans le savoir, il deviendrait un héros, choyé de tous et noyé sous le chocolat.

Mais ça sera pour plus tard. Bien plus tard.

.

-29 janvier 1977, bureau du directeur de Hogwart, 10h-

Arty buvait tranquillement son biberon de lait, couvé par Remus. Ah, qu'il était beau son fiston. Glouton aussi. Et dans sa grenouillère aux couleurs de Griffindors, cadeau de son parrain adoré, il était à croquer. Oui, il fallait le mettre dans les meilleures conditions car ses grands parents n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il fallait les amadouer avec le bébé. Ca pouvait marcher.

En même temps, c'était un plan concocté par Sirius alors…

La cheminé s'alluma, le feu devint vert et ses parents en sortirent. Sa mère, Hélia Lupin était magnifique, comme à son habitude. Son père, Méric Lupin, avait toujours son sourire. Bon, à première vue, ils n'étaient pas trop en colère.

« Je… je suis désolé, je ne…

-Mon chéri, tu as encore grandi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu manges bien ? bombarda sa mère.

-Laisse-le respirer, Hélia. Fils, je suis content de te revoir.

-Je suis perdu là. J'ai un enfant. Vous êtes grands-parents et vous me saluer comme à votre habitude ?

- Oh, passe-moi ce petit ange. Qu'il est chou, ton portrait craché mon chéri… salut, c'est mamie. On va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

-La nouvelle nous a, bien sûr, surpris Remus, mais c'est un enfant. C'est ton enfant. Tu es jeune oui, mais c'est un bébé. Et tu en fais beaucoup trop, fils. Tu ne pourras jamais nous décevoir.

-Mais… je suis une malédiction, je suis…

-Tu es notre fils, intervint Hélia, Arty dans ses bras. Rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute, mon chéri. C'est de la notre. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir. Parce que tu es le plus parfait des garçons que nous pouvions avoir et nous sommes extrêmement fiers de toi. Et ton fils sera très fier de toi, je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

-Estel est venu nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé, fils. C'était le destin, ça devait se passer ainsi. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant, c'est prendre soin de ce petit bonhomme, en tant que famille. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, nous serons là. Ne doute jamais de cela, dit Méric en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-Merci… merci… fit Remus en pleurant. »

Il y avait toujours eu un silence pesant dans la famille. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent, mais cela importait peu parce qu'ils étaient fiers. Son père ne l'avait plus pris dans ses bras depuis qu'il était devenu un lycan. Remus avait toujours pensé que c'était par dégout. Mais maintenant, il comprenait que c'était par culpabilité. Quand à sa mère, si douce, si aimante, elle avait essayé de les rapprocher mais rien n'y faisait. Arty avait réussi ce miracle.

« Tu as un avenir devant toi. Alors, nous avons pensé à cette solution. Nous prendrons soin d'Artémis pendant que tu seras à l'école. Tu pourras venir le voir quand tu le souhaites et pendant les vacances, ça sera à toi de t'en occuper. Et, encore une fois, peu importe ta décision, nous te soutenons.

-Merci, Papa, Maman. Ca serait mieux qu'il soit dans une maison et… je ne pourrai pas tenir l'année scolaire ainsi. Mais, c'était ma bêtise…

-Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bêtisé, Remus ? Je crois que c'est un miracle, plutôt. N'est-ce pas, Arty ? Papy et Mamie vont s'occuper de toi pendant que Papa étudie. Papa viendra souvent.

-Juste le temps que j'ai mon diplôme. Après, je me débrouillerai pour trouver un travail et…

-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, Remus, et laisse-nous t'aider. Ca ira très bien. Avoir un peu d'animation à la maison, ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps. N'est-ce pas, Hélia ?

-Oh oui. Un merveilleux temps. »

Les trois adultes regardèrent le bébé s'endormir doucement. Une famille unie.

« Oh, désolée de vous déranger. J'ai oublié un… oh, mais c'est les parents Lupin ! Salut, je suis Lisah, la cousine de votre petit fils. Ravie. Où es-tu put… fichu livre…

-Père, Mère, voici Lisah, la cousine d'Estel. Et le petit garçon c'est son fils, Olorin. Voici Hélia et Méric Lupin.

-Enchantée de … non, Olorin. Ne touche pas à ça ! Ne me fait pas ces grand… je vais tuer Sirius pour avoir appris cela à mon fils. Oh, te voilà. _Maléfices à travers les âges_, parfait. Je vois que tout est régler de votre côté et … Olorin ! Si tu ne te calme pas, je t'envoie chez ton grand-père !

-D'accord. »

Lisah regarda suspicieusement son gamin. Personne n'avait envie d'aller chez Spencer Spencer. A part Henry, mais c'était pour d'autres raisons. Pourquoi donc… ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Grand-père, Olorin ?

-Rien. On y va quand ?

-Ce gamin aura ma peau. Alors, qu'elle décision a été prise ?

-Nous allons élever Arty pendant que Remus étudie, dit doucement Hélia.

-Bonne décision.

-Mais, et pour l'argent, Maman ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien…

-Ben, t'es riche. Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Bref, les Estel a ouvert un compte à ton nom et y à déposer la majeure partie de sa fortune. T'inquiète, elle est toujours riche mais l'argent n'est pas ce qui devrait vous effrayez. Comment va tourner ce petit, ça c'est une question à se poser.

-Ben, vous n'avez pas si mal tourné que cela, non ? lança Remus.

-Pense à Eli.

-Mais il a été élevé par une folle dingue. Donc, il y a aucun risque pour que mon petit Arty ne devienne pas un gentil garçon, non ?

-Vrai. Noah devrait l'adorer. Il doit venir bientôt. Enfin, si vous voulez qu'on …

-Vous faites partie de sa famille, non ?

-C'est vrai. Nous sommes donc dans la même famille maintenant, Mr Lupin. Non, Olorin, lâche tout de suite cela. Non, ne me fait pas ces… d'où sors-tu ce chocolat. Chocolat…

-Ce gamin ira loin !

-Non, Olorin ! Tu passeras la journée avec Vinny si ça continue !

-Chouette ! On y va quand.

-Ce gamin aura ma peau… bonne journée. Olorin ! On ne court pas dans les escaliers !

-C'était Lisah. Sa mère était la cousine d'Estel. Son père les a eus à dix sept ans. Des triplés, raconta Remus.

-Une famille assez particulière…

-Si vous saviez à quel point. Mais ils sont drôles. Pouvons-nous passez la journée à la maison ?

-Bien sûr, mon chéri. Mais il vaut mieux transplanner, c'est mieux avec les bébés.

-Bien maman. Allons-y. »

Artémis Méric Lupin. Vingt neuf jours au compteur. A réussit à réparer une famille et son papa. Pas mal en si peu de temps. Et surtout, sans rien faire.

.

-31 janvier 1977, appartements de Lisah Morgan, 15h-

« J'ai faim.

-Lève tes fesses et va chercher à manger, Blondie.

-Non, tu m'as épuisé. On n'était pas loin des sept fois, non ?

-Quatre. T'as aucune endurance, mon coco.

-La ferme, Lisah. Laisse-moi m'habituer à toi ! Bon, round 5.

-Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

-Ca peut attendre. Se moquer de ma virilité implique réparation immédiate.

-Les hommes et leur sexe.

-Les femmes et… et… Toi et ta mégalomanie.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que l'on fait, non ?

-Rah, la ferme et fait moi plaisir !

-Sérieux ? Comme ça ? Oh, non, va falloir mettre plus d'entrain là dedans parce que tu es peut-être à autre, mais moi je suis à deux !

-Tu oses !

-Et je demande donc réparation, oh Dieu du sexe !

-D'ici la fin de la journée, je t'aurai fait jouir six fois.

-T'es en retard mon pauvre petit. Pourquoi n'admettrais-tu pas ta… ah »

Vous connaissez cette expression ? Ce qui se passe à Vegas reste à Vegas ? Eh bien, ce qui se passe dans cette pièce restera dans cette pièce. Pour le bien de l'humanité.

.

Sirius tournait en rond. Il y avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait depuis quelque temps maintenant et la seule personne à qui il pouvait en parler était Lisah. Mais il hésitait. Finalement, il se décida à frapper à la majestueuse porte gardée par la femme qui lui faisait peur. Lisah mit un certain temps à répondre. D'ailleurs elle ouvrit la porte couverte d'un peignoir qui laissait tout voir. Cette fille n'avait aucune pudeur.

« C'est pour ? demanda la fille en buvant dans une bouteille.

-J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Ca prendra du temps ou pas ?

-Pourquoi, tu es occupée ? demanda malicieusement le Griffindor.

-J'ai un blond attaché sur mon lit, faut que je m'occupe de lui.

-Tu es perverse…

-Merci. C'est pour ?

-Voilà, j'ai croisé mon frère hier et…

-Lisah ! Vinyan est dans la chambre ! Ramène tes fesses et couvre mes bijoux de famille !

-Plus tard, Sirius. »

Son visage s'était changé en quelques instants. Elle était frivole et l'instant d'après très sérieuse. Alors, il laissa la porte se refermer et alla s'asseoir près de Remus.

.

« Vinyan, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elena en jetant nonchalamment le sort qui délia les membres de Drake.

-Les rives sud du pays sont attaquées. Lar y est. J'ai déjà envoyé des milices pour la protection mais…

-Non, ça ne peut pas être cela. Trop prévisible, peu d'envergure. Ce n'est pas Anduril, commenta Lisah tout en s'habillant. Quels sont les protections du palais ?

-Au maximum, comme à son habitude, Lena.

-Je vais prévenir Henry, Li, dit Drake en s'élançant vers la sortie.

-Merci. Que faire ? Si le palais est vraiment attaqué… ?

-Les protections de bannissement sont actives, Lena. Il ne peut rien arriver.

-Si jamais on perd Elyon encore une fois, si jamais je…

-Elena ! dit en haussant le ton le second de Daimonia en en prenant son chef par les bras. Le pays est protégé. Le pays est sauf. Elyon est sauf. Sa majesté m'a affirmé que les protections sont puissantes et que les bannis ne pourront pas les passer. Tu dois la croire.

-Okay… on se rend au palais et on… coordonne les différents groupes. D'accord. On va faire cela. On y va. »

Elena et Vinyan arrivèrent vite au palais où la Reine Melda était entourée de valeureux guerriers. Lesquels se retirèrent en voyant arriver les deux plus forts. Elena alla vérifier elle-même les protections de la pièce pendant que Vin resta près de la Reine.

« Elle me parait stressé, Vinyan. Pourtant, c'est une attaque mineure.

-Votre altesse, elle panique. Elle est effrayée en ce moment. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que…

-Non. Lui donner trop d'espoir serait cruel, mon cher.

-Mais vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez vu Elyon se souvenir de tout, non ?

-Vinyan Wen, en effet je l'ai vu. Tout comme j'ai vu le sang qui l'accompagnait. Non, je ne lui dirais rien. Maintenant, n'en parlons plus, si tu le veux bien. Ma chérie, tout va bien. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une attaque… »

Un corps se matérialisa dans la salle et atterrit lourdement par terre. La masse de noir ne bougea pas et aucuns signes de vie ne furent détectés.

« …mineure.

-ET CA, C'EST MINEUR PEUT ETRE ? »

Maintenant, Lisah était terrifiée.

* * *

**Yoru** : oui, il est petit. Mais j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à le taper. Baisse de régime surement dû aux retours et au manque d'inspiration peut être. Et a mon état de santé, bien sûr. Comme je le disais, ça sera un chapitre par mois maintenant. Qui sait ce qui me tombera dessus ?

Pour _Avoir une famille_, je pense recommencer la publication en 2012. Il reste cinq ou six chapitres pour la terminer. Quand à _Accidentally in love_, la suite la semaine prochaine –normalement-.

Pour la prochaine fois ? Le mystère du corps. Spencer et Henry. James et Lily. Drake en homme d'affaire redoutable. Sirius et son frère.

* * *

**Mel** : merci ! Pour ton mot et ta fidélité. J'espère que la suite, qui arrive un peu tard certes, te plaira tout autant ! Bisous et à bientôt.

**Anneaux nme : **ah, les devoirs… il faut bien se distraire de temps en temps, non ? Je ne prends pas la grosse tête, du tout voyons. Merci beaucoup pour le geste et ton mot. Bisous et à bientôt.

Merci à **Mel-in-E DL** pour son mot, ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	29. Chapitre XV

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit « qui sait ce qui me tombera dessus » ? Y'a pas mieux pour avoir la poisse. Bon, après la douleur à mon épaule, voilà la douleur à ma main, droite qui plus est. Non, franchement, là, y'en a marre merde. Donc, pour tenir mes délais, encore une 'petit ' chapitre parce que taper EST douloureux mais que je veux tenir mes délais.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XV:**

**Février 1977, partie 1.**

**.**

_« Elle me parait stressé, Vinyan. Pourtant, c'est une attaque mineure._

_-Votre altesse, elle panique. Elle est effrayée en ce moment. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que…_

_-Non. Lui donner trop d'espoir serait cruel, mon cher._

_-Mais vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez vu Elyon se souvenir de tout, non ?_

_-Vinyan Wen, en effet je l'ai vu. Tout comme j'ai vu le sang qui l'accompagnait. Non, je ne lui dirais rien. Maintenant, n'en parlons plus, si tu le veux bien. Ma chérie, tout va bien. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une attaque… »_

_Un corps se matérialisa dans la salle et atterrit lourdement par terre. La masse de noir ne bougea pas et aucuns signes de vie ne furent détectés._

_« …mineure._

_-ET CA, C'EST MINEUR PEUT ETRE ? » _

_Maintenant, Lisah était terrifiée. _

**.**

-31 Janvier 1977, Royaume de Daimonia, salle du trône, 17h-

Lorsque Henry débarqua dans la salle du trône de Daimonia, il ne s'attendait pas à voir _ça_. Ca, c'était Lisah, qui avait élevé un bouclier, près d'une masse noire et Melda et Vinyan immobilisés un peu plus loin. C'était inhabituel. C'était franchement bizarre et pour les personnes qui avaient déjà été confrontés au plus bizarre, ça voulait tout dire.

« Heu, des explications ?

-Potter, tu embarques Melda et Vinyan loin d'ici. Tout de suite, lâcha Lisah. »

Oh, ce n'était pas bon. Une Lisah paniquée n'était jamais bon. Une Lisah paniquée, en colère et ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire était dangereux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Vinyan ?

-Un corps est apparu. Lena s'en est approché et nous a immobilisés avant d'élever un bouclier de pressurisation.

-Un… mais c'est pour les maladies infectieuses. Pourquoi … ? Sortez de cette pièce, je me charge de … qu'importe ce que c'est. »

Alors que la Reine et son suivant sortaient discrètement de la pièce, Henry se rapprocha du bouclier rose. Oui, rose, avec des rainures rouges. Lisah, comme tout bon Spencer Morgan détestait, que dis-je, haïssais le rose. Alors pourquoi avoir élevé un bouclier de cette couleur ?

« Lisah, c'est moi, Henry. Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai bien entendu que c'était toi, je ne suis pas folle Henry.

-Alors lâche le boulier. Tu es en sécurité maintenant…

-Là n'est pas la question, Potter. Je ne suis pas en sécurité. Grâce à ce bouclier, _tu_ l'es. Cet homme est mort de la peste.

-Et comment tu le sais, Lisah ? La peste a été éradiqué il y a des dizaines d'années maintenant.

-Monsieur le futur médicowizard, juste une question. Qu'est-ce qui apporte la mort, des nécroses des tissus, le sang qui devient noir et qui est hautement contagieux ? La peste. Pulmonaire. Et _ça_, ça ressemble à un plan d'Anduril. Alors, tant qu'on me prouvera que je n'ai pas raison, ce bouclier restera ici.

-tu fatigues. Tu sues. T'es toute pâle. Tu ne tiendras pas…

-C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu dois faire de cet endroit une quarantaine, assainir l'air et partir. Pour une fois que je ne cherche pas les ennuis…

-C'est chiant, hein ?

-La ferme Potter et casse-toi d'ici ! »

Henry Potter regarda la personne la plus forte qu'il connaisse –bon, d'accord, la femme la plus forte- essayer vivement de ne pas craquer sous la pression. Les larmes au bord des yeux, la fatigue commençant à pointer…

« Henry…

-Oui, Lisah ?

-J'veux pas mourir. S'il te plait, aide-moi…

-J'appelle tout le monde. Tient bon. »

Au moins une bonne chose dans ce merdier. Parce que oui c'était un merdier.

.

Trois heures plus tard, les guérisseurs les plus puissants du royaume s'étaient mis au travail. Ils avaient fini d'élever la barrière de quarantaine tandis que les autres s'étaient chargé de la Reine, Vinyan et Henry. Aucuns d'eux n'étaient malades. Ils en étaient d'ailleurs rassurés. Une fois leur travail achevé, Lisah a pu s'approcher de la frontière et avait décrit avec précision les lésions apparentes du corps fantôme. Au vu de leurs regards, les guérisseurs n'étaient pas rassurés du tout.

« **Lieutenant Wen, nous devons vous parler. **

**-Oui, Guérisseurs ? **dit Henry.** Que se passe-t-il ? **

**-La Princesse avait raison. La peste a été inoculée à cet homme. Ca aurait pu nous être fatal si elle n'avait pas tout fait pour éviter la contamination. **

**-Il y a un traitement ? **

**-Oui. Nous avions pris nos précautions. Néanmoins, il va nous falloir trois semaines pour faire la potion, et nous ne sommes pas sûr…**

**-Qu'elle ait assez de temps. Mais vous avez des potions pour retarder la progression. C'est après tout une infection pulmonaire, donc il faut protéger et soigner ses poumons. **

**-Cela peut fonctionner. Pouvez-vous allez chercher son père, il nous sera d'une grande aide. Et ses frères également. Ensembles, ils sont plus forts. **

**-Elle va rester ici tout ce temps ? **

**-Non, cela ne sera pas pratique pour nous. Nous allons la déplacer dans son ancien chambre, seul sont lit sera mis en quarantaine. Ainsi, elle pourra recevoir de la visite sans problème. Le sortilège de quarantaine peut être très restreint, elle pour ainsi se déplacer si elle le souhaite. **

**-Qu'y il a-t-il ? **

**-Les Wirilome ont été de grands médecins. C'est d'ailleurs le père d'Anduril qui a crée le médicament contre la peste pour les elfes. Je trouve cela trop simple. **

**-Nous verrons, Guérisseur. Pour le moment, soignez-là, c'est le plus important. **

**-Bien, lieutenant. Je vous enverrai Vinyan lorsque tout sera prêt et qu'elle pourra recevoir de la visite. **

**-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'Elyon est dans les parages ? **

**-Non. Sa majesté va tout faire pour qu'ils ne se croisent pas. Nous nous y étions fait, à cette Reine un peu particulière. Nous ferons tout pour la sauver, Lieutenant. **

**-Je vais vous chercher Spencer et je vous l'amène de suite. **

**-Merci, Lieutenant. »**

Cette famille lui donnera son premier cheveu blanc. Henry Potter en était persuadé. D'ailleurs, il le trouva le soir même. La première chose à faire était d'aller prévenir tout le monde. Spencer en premier. Il n'allait pas être de bon poil pendant quelque temps. Noah non plus. Elijah allait être intenable. Drake… restera lui-même.

Il trouva Spencer dans le bureau du directeur, avec tous les professeurs. C'était la réunion pour les examens blancs des cinquièmes et septièmes années. Tous étaient concentrés sur le directeur qui lisait consciencieusement les résultats, pas fameux il fallait le dire. Et furent interrompu par Henry, essoufflé et, chose intéressante, paniqué.

« J'ai besoin de Spencer. Maintenant.

-Un ordre ? s'étonna Spencer. Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ta fille a la peste. Tu te dépêches ou… »

Il se dépêcha, en effet. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Spencer était prêt à partir pour Daimonia. Prêt à engueuler comme jamais sa fille.

Spencer n'enseigna plus pendant tout le mois de février. Les élèves étaient plus que ravis.

.

-6 février 1977, appartements Potter/Spencer-Morgan, 6h43-

« … de merde, où est-ce que j'ai pu mettre cette putain de fiole à la con… »

Dans les brumes de son sommeil fuyant, Henry entendit cette phrase. Spencer n'était pas du genre à jurer. Pour qu'il le fasse, il fallait trois raisons : un, manque évident de sommeil. Deux, un énervement par des imbéciles inconséquents –donc, son fiancé Henry- ou des gnomes crétins sans espoirs –donc, ses enfants-. Trois, un trop plein de café.

Henry sorti donc des couettes, frissonna en se rendant compte de la température plus que basse de la pièce, s'habilla chaudement et rejoignit la prunelle de ses yeux. Celui-ci tremblait de tout son corps en cherchant une fiole. La pièce était en désordre, on aurait cru qu'une tornade était passée par là. Une tornade noire au bord de la rupture.

« Ché… Spencer. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

-Potter, c'est pas le moment. Retourne te coucher.

-Heu… tu me fais un peu peur là, Spence. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On ne va pas assez rapidement, voilà ce qu'il se passe. J'ai besoin d'une potion de régénération des tissus pulmonaires et je ne la retrouve plus.

-Et elle ressemble à quoi ? Quelle couleur ? Quelle forme de fiole ?

-Verte. Eprouvette.

-Je vais t'aider. Et tu as besoin de dormir. Tu ne pourras pas l'aider ainsi.

-Potter. Tes remontrances, tu te les garde.

-Spencer. Tu as besoin de dormir. Ton cerveau a besoin de dormir. Ton corps a besoin de se reposer. Sinon, tu ne pourras pas l'aider. Et si vous faisiez des tour de garde ?

-Potter, tu n'es qu'un…

-Ecoute moi bien, Môsieur j'ai toujours raison, soit tu vas te coucher maintenant, avec moi, soit je t'assomme. Au choix.

-Tu…

-Je ne rigole pas. Au choix. Au lit. Maintenant.

-J'annule le mariage.

-Et moi, je vais t'assommer. Comme quoi, on a vraiment de mauvaises idées aujourd'hui. »

Henry Potter regarda droit dans les yeux Spencer Spencer-Morgan. Yeux injectés de sang par ailleurs. En temps normal, jamais Spencer n'aurait céder mais là…

« D'accord. Je vais me reposer. T'as intérêt de venir avec moi, Potter.

-Bien sûr. Je compte m'assurer que tu resteras dans ce lit pendant au moins vingt quatre heures.

-J'ai juste besoin de…

-Dernier avertissement. Au lit, pendant vingt quatre heures. Un point c'est tout.

-Putain de Potter »

Un Spencer ironique, sarcastique et vindicatif, Henry savait gérer. Un Spencer épuisé, colérique et irrationnel, Henry savait aussi gérer. Dans le premier des cas, ça le faisait rire. Dans le deuxième, ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Il y a cinq ans, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il penserait la phrase suivante 'ce connard qu'il est me manque'. L'homme s'habitue à tout, y compris au pire.

.

-8 février 1977, quelque part dans Hogwart, 11h32-

Sirius avait un plan. Ses amis pourraient vous dire que lorsque Sirius Black avait un plan, ce n'était jamais bon. Ses plans étaient toujours foireux et bien qu'il essayât de prendre tout en compte, il oubliait toujours quelque chose : les autres. Tout le monde le sait, « L'enfer, c'est les autres ».

Aujourd'hui, Sirius voulait parler avec son petit frère. Regulus Black avait deux ans de moins que son frère ainé et était le parfait fils qu'attendait leur mère. Parfait petit Slytherin. Parfait petit Black. Néanmoins, Sirius s'inquiétait pour lui. Parce que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Regulus le suivait à la trace. Il idolâtrait son grand frère. Mais Sirius avait vu le regard de leur mère. Alors, il avait traité son petit frère durement. Et la vie avait fait qu'ils étaient maintenant deux personnes totalement opposées. Un rebus de la famille, un autre enfant chéri.

Black savait que son frère avait une heure de libre alors il l'avait suivit. Il attendait maintenant le bon moment pour retisser des liens qu'il avait sciemment cassés. Une sorte de mea culpa. Ah, voici son petit frère. Cheveux noirs, yeux gris, teint pâle, la beauté caractéristique des Black. Et plus aucune innocence dans ses yeux.

« Regulus. J'peux te parler ? »

Il interrompit sa lecture et leva les yeux. Il avait l'air surpris. En même temps, ça faisait trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Cela faisait sacrément longtemps.

« Sirius. Que veux-tu ?

-Comment vas-tu ?

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Ca m'intéresse.

-Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre la dernière fois que je ne valais rien.

-J'étais con et jeune.

-Cela n'excuse rien.

-Vrai. Je m'excuse de toutes mes paroles. Et je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait cela.

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un connard ?

-N'exagérons rien non plus. Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes comme moi. Je ne voulais pas que notre chère mère se comporte avec toi comme moi. Alors… j'ai fait des choses qui ont pu te blesser. Pour cela, je suis navré, Regulus.

-D'un côté, j'ai une mère qui voit en moi un héritier parfait sans cervelle. De l'autre, j'ai un grand frère quoi voit en moi un héritier parfait et sans cervelle, dit platement le quatrième année.

-J'essayais juste de te protéger de la seule manière que je pouvais, en t'éloignant de moi.

-Tu sais que Bella m'a prise sous son aile ? »

Aie. Bellatrix Black, maintenant Lestrange. S'il y avait une psychopathe dans la famille, c'était bien elle. Totalement barge. Elle avait même essayé de tuer sa grande sœur, Andromeda Tonks, parce qu'elle avait osé épouser un sorcier d'origine muggle. Andy avait été bannie de la famille, comme lui, et Bella avait été accueilli comme un héros. Chercher l'erreur.

« Bella est cinglée.

-Elle fait partie de la famille. Tu ignores ce que ça veut dire, Sirius.

-Au contraire. Je sais qu'une famille n'est pas forcément de sang et qu'on ne doit pas tout faire parce que notre famille l'exige.

-Et tu me proposes quoi ? De m'enfuir ? Vers où ? Tu oublies dans quelle maison je suis, que ce soit ici où à la maison.

-Oui, je sais. Et c'est certainement ma faute. Mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on retrouve notre lien fraternel.

-Et si je ne suis pas d'accord, Sirius ?

-Je te laisse le temps de la réflexion.

-Trop aimable.

-Et je te fais savoir que je serai tous les vendredis, de dix huit heures à dix neuf heures dans une salle de troisième étage de l'aile ouest. Si tu veux qu'on se parle. Bonne lecture Reg.

-Bonne journée, Siri. »

Bon, cela ne s'était pas si mal passé que cela. Il était neutre, pas franchement vindicatif mais pas franchement amical non plus. Comme quoi, tout n'était pas perdu.

.

-10 février 1977, salle commune des Griffindors, 16h-

Drake s'ennuyait. Avec Lisah en quarantaine, c'était lui qui s'occupait du petit Olorin. Olorin qui parlait de nouveau anglais, malicieux petit enfant. Mais depuis une semaine et demie, le petit elfe était muet, s'attachant à Drake comme une bouée de sauvetage. Lisah avait refusé de le voir, de peur de le contaminer. Elle refusait de voir tout le monde, sans exception. Son maître, Aira, était entré en force. Résultat, trois heures de gueulante à faire rougir un poivrot de la tanière du Sanglier. Et Dray en avait rencontré des poivrots de la tanière du Sanglier. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient de bonnes blagues. Mais c'était tout.

Aujourd'hui, Drake s'ennuyait. Jouer au requin de la finance ne l'amusait pas. Il ne s'envoyait plus en l'air. Personne ne l'approchait parce qu'il avait soit disant mauvais caractère. Parler avec Spencer relevait du suicide. Henry se chargeait de tout et donc il était de mauvais poil. Herma travaillait beaucoup et passait le reste de son temps avec Eli. Noah était à Daimonia. Bref, Drake s'ennuyait. Grave. Et quand il s'ennuyait, il le faisait savoir.

Etant présents dans la salle commune les sixièmes années qui devaient avoir cours de potions. Remus et Lily étudiaient, Peter lisait, Sirius et James jouaient à une partie de bataille explosive. Olorin dormait tranquillement dans les bras du blond. Et il s'emmerdait.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait jouer aux échecs. Je m'ennuie, lâcha doucement Drake.

-Remus est doué, répondit James avant d'éclater de rire. J'ai gagné Sirius.

-Mouai. Ch'uis sûr que tu as triché. Remus est doué. Lily aussi.

-Je suis en retard dans mon devoir de métamorphose, marmonna la fille.

-Et dire que le devoir est à rendre dans une semaine, dit doucement James. Aie. Chérie, j'ai rien dit !

-J'ai fini mes devoirs. Je veux bien jouer, répliqua Remus.

-Merci beaucoup. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir digue.-Drake, passe moi Olorin. Je vais m'occuper de lui, proposa Lily. »

Le Potter blond alla poser l'enfant endormi sur les genoux de Lily il se retourna et s'agrippa à la robe de la rousse. Remus alla chercher son jeu et installa les pièces. Drake commença. La partie dura exactement quatre jours –entre coupé des activités de la journée, bien entendu-. Et Remus gagna de justesse.

Drake ne s'ennuya plus jamais il avait trouvé un partenaire de jeu des plus intéressants. Et, comble du comble, le jeu passionna Olorin. Regarder les pièces s'écharper les unes aux autres tandis que les deux joueurs essayaient de trouver la meilleure tactique… c'était amusant pour un petit garçon de presque quatre ans. Comme ça, il ne s'ennuyait plus non plus.

Le reste du temps, Dray s'amusait dans le monde muggle. Acheter, vendre, faire fructifier les fortunes déjà bien puissantes des Potter et Morgan. Etudier, entendre les histoires plus qu'ahurissante d'Abelforth Dumbledore, voilà ses journées bien remplies. Le sexe lui manquait. Lisah était vraiment douée à cela. Elle avait enfin remonté la pente et elle avait attrapé la peste. La _peste_ bordel ! Pire que la poisse des Potter, le mauvais sort des Morgan.

Y'en a qui n'avait vraiment pas de bol.

.

-14 février 1977, salle commune des Griffindors, 18h-

C'était la Saint Valentin. Tout était rose, rose et rose. Le professeur Spencer était revenu et il avait pété un câble. Il avait réellement traumatisé tous les élèves de Hogwart. Et il avait disparu aussi rapidement qui était arrivé. Heureusement.

James attendait dans sa plus belle robe l'arrivée de son ange, Lily. Ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis ensemble, enfin, comme un vrai rendez-vous ainsi, cette soirée était leur soirée.

« Roh, Jamesie, ce que t'es chou aujourd'hui. Arrête de te triturer les cheveux, tu es parfait. Après trois heures dans la salle de bain bien entendu.

-Sirius. Tu te tais tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que ça va être à ton mariage !

-Sirius !

-Hey, je serai ton témoin, hein ? A ton mariage avec Lily… et si j'officiai ? Ca serait trop cool !

-Sirius, la ferme.

-Et je serai le parrain de tes fils, bien entendu.

-Remus, fais le taire !

-Sirius, laisse James tranquille. Peter, veux-tu de l'aide ? proposa Remus.

-Non, c'est bon. Merci Remus. dit Peter de leur dortoir.

-Mais, et si… »

Remus bâillonna rapidement Sirius. Jamais il ne l'admettrait mais voir James si nerveux était drôle. Sirius si excité était, par contre, une plaie.

Et Lily apparu. Cela calma d'office James. Potter avait de la chance d'avoir mis la main sur un tel trésor et maintenant, il le savait. Elle était spectaculaire, habillée de blanc et de beige, chaussée de ballerine et coiffée simplement.

« Tu es si belle, Lily Evans.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, James Potter. Vous aussi les gars.

-C'est bien entendu normal vu que nous sommes les… »

Remus re-bâillonna Sirius. Pour le bien être de leurs oreilles. Lupin était simple, dans une robe noire au liseré or. Sirius était… lui-même, dans une robe éblouissante rouge et or. Peter, qui arriva finalement, ne déméritait pas de ses compère avec une robe couleur terre qui lui allait parfaitement. James était assorti à sa petite amie en étant habillé de blanc et de beige.

Le petit groupe s'amena vers la grande salle qui avait été décorée pour le jour de la Saint Valentin. Des petit Cupidon flottaient dans les airs, avec leurs carquois et leurs arcs. Des ballons blancs, rose et rouge flottaient dans les airs. De petits paniers remplis de douceurs flottaient également dans les airs. Des petites tables rondes étaient dispersées un peu partout il n'y avait pas de tables pour les professeurs ou pour les élèves, c'était une bonne occasion pour se mélanger.

James tira galamment la chaise –rose- pour que Lily puisse s'assoir. Elle le remercia d'un sourire. Tout le petit groupe s'installa à la même table et commença doucement la discussion. Tout était joyeux. Même les professeurs. Les Slytherins paraissaient moins morose. Certains souriaient.

Et tout bouscula.

Le château tout entier trembla. De la poussière tomba sur les chocolats. Il y eut un autre tremblement. Et puis un autre. Et un autre. Et une vague de puissance. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'entrée, laissant le soin à sa sous directrice de sceller la grande salle où était réunit toute l'école.

Dehors, la tête de mort et le serpent vert flottait dans le ciel sombre.

Voldemort était là.

* * *

**Yoru** : et je vais m'arrêter là parce que ça fait mal. J'ai une baisse de régime pour tenir la publication, peut être parce que les retours sont peu présents. Je me demande si ça en vaut la peine. Bon, dans ce chapitre, des petites intrigues qui vont être résolues dans la seconde partie. D'autres intrigues vont mettre plus longtemps.

La semaine prochaine, chapitre de Accidentally in love –avec un peu de chance-. La suite de cette histoire dans un mois, soit dans le WE du 7 janvier.

* * *

**Merlin** : ceci est la deuxième partie d'une histoire. Pour bien comprendre, il fallait lire la première partie, où j'introduis les personnages doucement.

**Caro06** : merci pour ta fidélité et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera plaisir. A bientôt.

Merci pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	30. Chapitre XV suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Bonjour à tous. Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une bonne et heureuse année. Pour ma part… ben j'ai toujours mal à la main donc encore un petit chapitre, plus petit que d'habitude, pour tenir les délais. J'ignore quand ce problème sera réglé. Autre chose, le prochain chapitre sera plutôt autour d'un mois et demi. En effet, je rentre dans ma période de fin de semestre et d'examen donc j'aurai un mois intense. Normalement, mes partiels se passent sur trois jours mais cette année, ils sont étendus sur deux semaines –et à vrai dire, avec ma main, ça m'arrange-.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre XV suite:**

**Février 1977, partie 2.**

**.**

_Et tout bouscula. _

_Le château tout entier trembla. De la poussière tomba sur les chocolats. Il y eut un autre tremblement. Et puis un autre. Et un autre. Et une vague de puissance. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers l'entrée, laissant le soin à sa sous directrice de sceller la grande salle où était réunit toute l'école. _

_Dehors, la tête de mort et le serpent vert flottait dans le ciel sombre. _

_Voldemort était là. _

.

-14 février, Palais de la famille Ey, Daimonia, 20h-

« … et donc, mon Spence adoré a carrément pété un câble. Pire que l'année dernière, Li, t'aurais du voir la tronche des pauvres élèves devant lui…

-J'imagine, Potter. C'était toujours… un bon spectacle à voir… »

Henry avait réussit à convaincre Lisah de venir la voir. Malgré les protections misent sur son lit, elle avait refusé de voir quiconque alors qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de contamination. Mais c'était la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui et Henry passait donc la journée seul. Alors, il avait fait son Potter et s'était taper l'incruste dans la chambre de Lisah. Elle était très pâle, avait les yeux rouges et les lèvres gercés et bleues. Ses respirations étaient courtes et très rapprochés. Elle n'allait pas bien mais gardait le moral, ce qui était déjà un grand effort de sa part.

« Enfin bon, il est maintenant enfermé dans son labo et personne ne peut entrer le voir, excepté Noah.

-Donc tu t'ennuies. Fichu Potter.

-Merci. Olorin s'ennuie de toi. Tu lui manques beaucoup. Dray s'occupe bien de lui et est devenu très proche de Remus. Ouai, je sais, impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Surtout lorsqu'on connait leur passif. Je me charge de la politique et je peux maintenant dire avec certitude que j'ai horreur de cela. Sinon, tout le monde va bien. Albus a organisé une fête de Saint Valentin vu que les sorties sont maintenant interdites. Et, au fait, mes parents… enfin Lily et James sont ensembles. Je suis bien parti pour naître !

-Tu ne peux … pas le savoir… Poussin. Nous ne pou … vons rien … savoir.

-Je sais bien. Et j'aime ça. Cela nous laisse une chance de voir arriver un avenir plus lumineux.

-Ah, les Potter… vous et votre opti… misme à tout… épreuve.

-Ben quoi ?

-Ne change… surtout pas… Henry.

-Jamais de la vie. Et toi, remets-toi vite. Tu manques à pas mal de monde, mais surtout à Olorin.

-Il me manque… aussi. Tu lui feras … un bisou de ma… part ?

-Tous les soirs je le fais, Li. »

Lisah sourit doucement en entendant cela. Elle avait beaucoup maigrit et était maintenant squelettique, mais elle gardait le moral. Il lui aurait fallu la peste pour en arrivé là. Effectivement, les Morgan étaient vraiment têtus, preuve avec Spencer mais tout de même !

Ils parlèrent doucement de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde lorsqu'Elijah arriva en courant. Avec un grand sourire tordu de plaqué sur son visage. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : plein de sang. Ou, une attaque. Et étant donné qu'il avait promis à Herma de ne pas tuer d'innocents –ce qu'il ne faisait pas par égard à Noah- et de ne pas trop tuer tout court, cela ne pouvait être qu'une attaque. Les Potter savaient mater les Morgan, c'était maintenant prouvé.

« Okay, je dois y aller. Repose toi bien, je reviendrai demain pour te raconter la suite, salua Henry.

-Sois… prudent.

-Toujours. Bye. »

Lorsque Henry sortit de la chambre, il trouva Vinyan qui l'attendait. Bien entendu, lui aussi voulait en débattre. Il était en colère depuis deux semaines. Et il voulait exprimer cette colère de façon naturelle, c'est-à-dire en tapant sur les principaux responsables de la maladie de sa meilleure amie. Chose parfaite compréhensible dans l'esprit de Henry mais encore trop extrême pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la Grande Salle de Hogwart. Minerva enchantait la porte pour qu'elle protège activement les élèves présents. Les autres étaient dans leur salle commune, surveillé par quatre professeurs. Seuls les professeurs Dumbledore, Potter et Teilo étaient dehors, en train de combattre on ne sait quoi avant l'arrivé des renforts envoyés par le Ministère.

Henry atterrit un peu plus tard sur le champ de bataille, suivit rapidement de Vinyan qui stabilisa les boucliers elfique à l'entrée du château. Albus se battait contre Voldemort, combat de pure magie absolument impressionnant. Un peu plus loin, Ethan Potter se chargeait des Dementors alors que Teilo –professeur d'astronomie, rappelais-je- se chargeait des lycans, vampires et autres créatures. Vinyan se précipita vers celui qui avait fait tomber les protections elfiques, Lar Tara, celui qui avait essayé de le tuer quinze fois. Oui, quinze fois. Le pauvre, il n'était pas doué en assassinat, mais pour ce qui était des boucliers, il était le meilleur.

« Tom ! Ce combat est le nôtre ! Albus, allez protéger votre école, je me charge de la larve, lança fortement Henry. »

Quatre Deatheaters essayèrent de l'arrêter, en vain. Henry Potter était puissant. Plus que la normale. Plus qu'Albus Dumbledore. Et surtout, plus de Voldemort. Mais celui-ci avait un tour dans son sac.

« Ah, Henry Potter. Tu ne m'auras pas sssssssettte fois, misérable avortons.

-Bien sûr, mon petit, bien sûr. Toujours en train de croire au Père Noël. A ton âge, c'est déprimant. Protego. Oh, je vois… augmentation de la magie par la séparation du noyau. Anduril ?

-Impresssssssssssionné ?

-Je l'ai fait à onze ans. Non, mais tu remontes dans mon estime. Passer du zéro absolu au zéro tout court, c'est pas mal du tout.

-Un avorton comme toi que me donne la lessssssssssssssson… qui es-tu, Henry Potter ?

-Non, franchement, je connais mon prénom, il n'y a pas besoin de le répéter à tout bout de champs, Tom. C'est chiant. Et je suis qui je suis, ordure de l'humanité.

-Doloris ! Avada…

-Oh, mon cher, tu n'as donc rien appris, commença Henry en invoquant son épée. Tes Doloris sont de la merde par rapport à ce que j'ai eu. Quand à ton sort machin chose de la mort… c'est aussi efficace que le rayon de … oups. Rien. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui….

-Les Potter sont de vraies pipelettes, commenta Voldemort en envoyant des éclats de verre sur son ennemi.

-Et toi, tu es con. Comme quoi, chacun à ses défauts, dit Henry en voyant les dits éclats de verres s'échouer contre son bouclier. La magie elfique permet d'élever un bouclier qui reste en place, peu importe nos mouvements. Tu as teeeeeeeeellement de choses à apprendre, mon canard en sucre.

-J'ai toute une armée sous mes ordres. Et vous, vous n'êtes que cinq. Que croyez-vous faire ?

-Te botter le cul, mon cher. Comme la dernière fois. »

Voldemort, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir humilié ainsi, lâcha une partie de sa magie par pure colère. Seuls quelques uns de ses sous fifres et les cinq combattants de la lumières restèrent debout.

« Merci. Moins de travail pour moi. Ce que tu peux être susceptible, Tommy. Un rien te vexe. Je ne pensais pas arriver à ce résultat si rapidement. »

Et il se rendit compte que c'était un piège. Parce que maintenant, il était en position inférieure par rapport à ceux de la lumières. Et ce Potter là était puissant. Commet le vieux de la vieille. Comme le Potter. L'elfe aussi. Heureusement, il lui restait Lothar qui avait conforté sa couverture. Alors, il se replia rapidement, laissant l'apparente victoire aux autres. Il sera trop tard lorsqu'ils verront leur erreur.

Et cela sera bien assez tôt pour lui, de s'assoir sur le magnifique fauteuil du directeur de cette école. Bien assez tôt. Avant la fin de l'année.

.

« Je sais, j'assure. Vive moi !

-Henry !

-Ben quoi Vin ? C'est la deuxième fois que Môsieur le grand Voldemort s'enfuit la queue entre les pattes devant moi. J'assure, point final, Vinny. Bon, c'est pas tout cela, mais j'ai un creux maintenant. Oh, de rien Albus, j'ai sauvé vos miches, je vous dois bien cela. Dites, vous croyez que les elfes auraient un bon gros gâteau au chocolat avec de la crème au beurre ? »

.

-16 février 1977, bureau du directeur Albus Dumbledore, 23h-

C'était une petite réunion de l'Ordre pour accueillir le nouveau membre, Lothar Teilo. Seul Minerva, Albus et les Potter étaient présents pour introniser le professeur d'astronomie, lequel avait été convié après sa conduite héroïque lors de la dernière attaque de Voldemort.

« Bon, je dois rejoindre Spence. Il bosse sur l'antidote depuis deux jours maintenant, il a besoin de repos, dit Henry. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour crétin. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Henry parti sous le sourire discret de Teilo. Parfait, tout se passait exactement comme le plan machiavélique de Voldemort. Personne ne se doutait de ce qu'il était.

.

Lorsque Henry arriva dans le laboratoire du château des Ey, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son fiancé endormi et Noah en train de travailler, aidé de son mari. En effet, Isarn avait un savoir pour les potions mais ce n'était pas sa passion alors il en faisait rarement. Mais il adorait Lisah alors il avait mit de côté sa promesse pour aidé sa famille. Le plus dur avait été de la faire entrer dans le château, la famille Ey et les vampires Médicis ayant un long passif de… on va dire d'assassinat réciproque.

Henry rejoignit Spencer dans le lit qui avait été aménagé dans le laboratoire. Ah, envoyer une raclée à Tom était toujours jouissif. Mais surtout, le bougre avait fait une erreur. Une belle, grande erreur.

Il l'avait pris pour un con.

Cela allait faire mal lorsqu'Anduril lui dira qu'il s'était planté.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Henry s'endormit avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

.

-19 février 1977, 15h, salle commune des Griffindors.-

« Fait areu pour ton parrain adoré. Oh qu'il est beau mon filleul, oh qu'il est beau …

-Et si tu continues comme ça, Potter, tu vas le rendre stupide.

-Mais non, Lily jolie, le fils de Rémus ne sera jamais stupide. Hein, mon petit ? Tu vas devenir un grand joueur de Quidditch. Ou une rock star. Et tu seras le meilleur ami de mon fils.

-Déjà à prévoir des enfants, James ? demanda Lily en prenant Arty des bras de son parrain.

-Quatre enfants. Un garçon, une fille et des jumeaux. Assez rapprochés pour qu'ils s'entendent bien.

-Ah, et j'ai mon mot à dire ou pas ?

-Lily jolie, bien sûr ! Enfin, en théorie.

-Ah, je suis rassurée maintenant, ironisa la préfète de Griffindor.

-J'ai déjà imaginé le mariage, alors les enfants, tu sais…

-Je vois. Et j'imagine que je devrai rester à la maison pour éduquer notre flopé d'enfants ?

-Ben, non, Lily jolie. Tu vas devenir importante pour le monde magique. On fera ce que tu voudras, parce que tu as tellement à donner pour les autres que je suis le mec le plus chanceux de monde que tu sois à mes côtés. »

Lors de ses vœux, Lily décrivit cette scène. Parce que ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle su que James Nathaniel Potter fut son futur époux. Et surtout, l'homme de sa vie.

« Et toi, tu veux faire quoi plus tard, James ?

-Devenir ton mari ? Non, ça c'est une certitude. Je te fais dire oui à n'importe quoi. Ben oui, Arty, je fais dire à tata Lily n'importe quoi. Gouzouzouzou… Hum, pour mon futur métier, je pense à Auror. Le meilleur Auror. Avec la meilleure… tu veux faire quoi, toi ?

-Travailler dans le Ministère, au niveau de la législation. Je ne sais pas où commencer mais si Voldemort est arrivé là, la société est responsable à un certain niveau. Et elle est en retard sur le monde muggle… Azkaban, la peine de mort, les procès expéditifs… et surtout, la toute puissance du Ministère. Sans législation et contre pouvoir, le Ministère peut tout faire.

-Tu vois, mon filleul adoré. Tata Lily ira très loin. Hein, bout de chou ? Tu vois, Lily, même Arty est d'accord.

-Mon pauvre Arty, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge avec un tel parrain.

-Imagine avec nos enfants, Lily ! Un joueur de quidditch professionnel, un médicowizard et des rock stars !

-Nos enfants seront ce qu'ils voudront être, James. Pas ce que tu voudrais qu'ils sont, compris ?

-On en reparlera James. Passe-moi Artémis maintenant, il a faim et tu le nourris n'importe comment !

-C'est Arty, pas Artémis ! Il va nous faire un complexe avec ce nom là ! Et je le nourris très bien, mon petit Arty.

-Tu visais l'œil, pas la bouche, James. Deux choses différentes.

-Même pas vrai, Lily jolie. N'ecoute pas tata Lily, mon petit. Je suis un excellent parrain et je serais un excellent papa.

-Oh, c'est bien de rêver, James. Continues comme ça. Oh oui, tu as faim Arty… »

Ce genre de scène se répétait assez souvent dans la salle commune des Griffindors. Bon, il y avait encore des disputes, cela faisait parti de leur caractère et de leur histoire, mais ils étaient devenus un couple soudé en si peu de temps… cela prouvait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

.

-22 février 1977, château des Ey, 23h56-

« Eureka !

-Qu'esakoi ? demanda Henry en se réveillant, les yeux fermés et la bave coulant de sa bouche.

-Eureka, crétin. L'éducation de nos jours.

-Je t'aime aussi chéri. Eureka. J'ai trouvé en grec. Oh, tu as trouvé !

-J'y vais maintenant. Je t'aime aussi. »

Troisième je t'aime en une semaine. La peste avait du bon. Spencer courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille unique –pour le moment- pour lui injecter le produit qui la guérira. Après trois longues semaines de recherche, il avait réussit.

Ouai, il assurait grave.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, récria « Eureka ! », réveillant pas la même sa fille –qui ne faisait que dormir, certes-, se protégea de la peste, entra dans la bulle et lui injecta le produit. Puis, il fit quelque chose de rare. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, la serrant tellement fort qu'elle du lui demanda de desserrer quelque peu.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre…

-Ben celle là… c'est la meilleure… depuis quand… tu tiens à … moi ?

-Je te frapperai lorsque tu iras mieux, fille indigne. J'ai passé des semaines horribles à cause de toi.

-Vas-y… raconte.

-Henry m'a gueulé dessus. Il m'a… supporté.

-Et il est… resté… c'est cela que… tu veux dire ?

-Ouai. On se ressemble, toi et moi. Enfin un de mes enfants qui a pris quelque chose !

-Et tu n'as… plus aucun… doute ?

-Plus aucun. Mais quand même, la peste ! Tu ne fais vraiment pas les choses à moitié.

-Tu m'adores… ainsi.

-Non, je te déteste ainsi.

-T'es veux d'autres… comme moi ? »

Spencer Spencer regarda sa fille, mourante il y a quelque instant, battante pendant tout un moment, la regarder de ses grands yeux violets entourés de grandes cernes noires en posant cette question.

« Ouai… pleins. Lorsque je serai un Potter. Ne le dit pas à Henry.

-Je suis une tombe… Papa.

-Hilarant. »

.

-28 février 1977, 14h, salle de cours de DADA-

« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous avec pu le constater, Ethan Potter n'est pas là pour assurer le cours c'est donc moi qui le remplacera le temps de son absence. Vous en étiez où exactement ? »

Personne ne répondit à Henry Potter. Et il mit un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi.

« Ah. Non. Je ne serai pas comme mon fiancé. Un seul professeur connard arrogant persiffleur à la noix suffit dans cette école. Vous pouvez parler sans craintes.

-Nous en étions au Dementors et au Patronus, professeur, répondit une petite voix des Hufflepuff.

-Oh, pas de professeur non plus. Juste Henry. Okay, Patronus. Est-ce que l'un de vous saurait si l'école à des Epouvantards ou pas ? Non ? Bon, on verra au prochain cours alors…

-Henry, sans vouloir t'offenser, on a vu les épouvantards en troisième année.

-Ouai, je sais. Et vous êtes en sixième année. Mais ma plus grande peur est les Dementors. Alors, avec un épouvantard, un Dementor apparaitra. Vous ne serez pas en danger mais vous ressentirez les effets, parfait pour s'entrainer à lancer un Patronus. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris et c'est efficace.

-Ta plus grande peur est le Dementor. C'est… rare, non ?

-Ben, peut être. On a tous peur de quelque chose. Avoir peur de la peur reste une peur. Bon, vous avez peut être des questions que vous n'avez jamais osé poser à vos professeurs. J'y répondrai avec plaisir.

-Est-ce que le professeur Spencer est un vampire ?

-Non. Dans la famille, le seul vampire est Isarn. Comment lier votre chauve souris de professeur de potion et la défense, je suis impressionné.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as traité Tu-sais-quoi de … con ?

-Ouai. J'étais pas inspiré ce jour là. Con est tellement banal…

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de lui ?

-Parce que c'est une mauviette qui prend son pied en écrasant les autres. Suivant !

-Est-il vrai que tu… »

Le cours se passa ainsi, avec le jeu du question/réponse des plus incongrues. Cela amusa vraiment les élèves Hufflepuff et Ravenclaw de sixième année qui posèrent les questions les plus stupides qu'ils soient.

Spencer avait tord : l'enseignement, c'était marrant.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Henry quittait sa salle de classe, il croisa Lothar Teilo. Professeur d'astronomie qui le regardait avec des yeux plein de rage. Baguette à la main. Devant une cinquantaine d'élèves.

« Je te prends en duel, Henry Potter !

-Pour quoi ? L'honneur bafoué de la jeune damoiselle en détresse Spencer. Hé, hé, Spencer en robe blanche immaculée et joue rouge. Attend, je visualise.

-Je te prends en duel, Henry Potter. Le gagnant remporte la place de professeur de Défense ! hurla Teilo. Duetto. »

Duetto était une formule qui datait du quinzième siècle c'était une sorte de vœu pour les duels, comme le gant pour les duels muggles. Henry n'avait pas la possibilité de refuser. Ni de fuir.

« Vraiment ?

-Je vais te remettre à ta place, _gamin_. Maintenant.

-Bien entendu, coco. James, cousin adoré, va chercher Albus. Le mot de passe de son bureau est réglisse au citron. Dit lui ceci, Le coucou est coucou.

-Est-ce que…

-C'est on ne peut plus sérieux, James. Va, s'il te plait. »

Henry se retourna vers le professeur d'astronomie qui le regardait, baguette tendue.

« J'accepte le duel, professeur à la gomme. Mais selon les règles, il nous faut des témoins.

-Tu en as devant toi, crétin. Expelliarmus.

-Protego. Je parlais de vrais témoins. Locomotor Mortis.

-Et moi, je parlais d'un vrai duel, minable vaurien. Confudus.

-Protego. Rictusempra. Incarcerem.

-Vraiment, Potter ? Expelliarmus ! »

Potter ne cilla pas. Et sa baguette ne bougea pas. Il était fort. Trop fort pour rester dans les règles.

Lothar était hors de lui, après ce que Spencer lui avait dit. Spencer qui devait l'attendre après l'Imperium que lui avait lancé Teilo, il ne pouvait que l'attendre. Restait maintenant Potter à éliminer. Après tout, le plan était en place, les espions étaient en place, même dans l'Ordre. Lothar pouvait partir reprendre sa place de Prince des Ténèbres. Il voulait juste posséder Spencer et il y était arrivé.

« Avada Kedavra. »

.

* * *

**Yoru** : stop. J'ai mal. J'espère que ça ne va pas trop vite pour vous et que ça vous a plu. Lisah est soignée, pas encore en état de faire quoique ce soit. Le couple Lily et James. Henry en prof. Spencer toujours aussi lui-même. Et les Potter parlent vraiment trop…

Petit ange reprendra lorsque je n'aurais plus de problème de douleurs à la main. Accidentally in love sera en retard, la semaine prochaine certainement. Et We rise of Fall reviendra dans le WE du 11 février.

* * *

**Anneaux nme** : ouai, je sais. Mais ça valait la peine d'attendre, non, parce que là, c'est pire ! Merci pour ton mot et à la prochaine ! Bisous.

**Ririn** : Merci pour ton mot et ta gentillesse. Et je ne vais pas laisser tomber, preuve sur ce chapitre. Ma main ne va pas mieux, malheureusement, mais j'espère qu'au prochain chapitre, elle ira mieux. Merci, en retour, je te souhaite une très bonne année 2012. Bisous et à bientôt.

**Lydie** : merci. C'est vrai que Lisah n'a pas de bol. De rien et bonne rentrée scolaire et année ! Merci aussi pour le message et à bientôt ! Bisous.

Merci aussi **6Lisa9**, **Gabrelle** et**witchcauldron6** et pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	31. Chapitre XVI

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **heu… pardon pour ce retard ?

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre XVI :**

**Mars 1977, partie 1.**

_**.**_

_Henry se retourna vers le professeur d'astronomie qui le regardait, baguette tendue._

_« J'accepte le duel, professeur à la gomme. Mais selon les règles, il nous faut des témoins._

_-Tu en as devant toi, crétin. Expelliarmus. _

_-Protego. Je parlais de vrais témoins. Locomotor Mortis. _

_-Et moi, je parlais d'un vrai duel, minable vaurien. Confudus. _

_-Protego. Rictusempra. Incarcerem._

_-Vraiment, Potter ? Expelliarmus ! »_

_Potter ne cilla pas. Et sa baguette ne bougea pas. Il était fort. Trop fort pour rester dans les règles. _

_Lothar était hors de lui, après ce que Spencer lui avait dit. Spencer qui devait l'attendre après l'imperium que lui avait lancé Teilo, il ne pouvait que l'attendre. Restait maintenant Potter à éliminer. Après tout, le plan était en place, les espions étaient en place, même dans l'Ordre. Lothar pouvait partir reprendre sa place de Prince des Ténèbres. Il voulait juste posséder Spencer et il y était arrivé. _

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

.

-28 février 1977, 18h, quelque part dans Hogwart-

Les élèves étaient effrayés, les professeurs stupéfaits. Lothar, le respecté Lothar venait de lancer un sort interdit en direction d'Henry Potter. Celui-ci restait calme, murmurant un chant elfique qui annula le sort vert, sous l'œil effaré du professeur d'astronomie. Un autre chant et il fut paralysé, ne pouvant plus bouger un muscle, regardant dans les yeux de son ennemi. Ce n'aurait jamais du se passer ainsi. Jamais. Mais au moins, il avait Spencer.

« Oh non, tu n'auras jamais Spencer, Teilo. Parfait, cours de DADA. Qui peut me dire comment vaincre l'imperium ? Oui, Lily ?

-Il faut avoir un esprit plus fort que celui qui lance le sort, répondit doucement la rousse.

-Bingo. Et je peux te dire, Lothar, que je ne connais pas de plus puissant esprit que celui de mon fiancé. Il n'a jamais été sous ton emprise et se porte comme un charme. D'ailleurs, il mime ta mort par asphyxie derrière toi, et je dois admettre que c'est plutôt drôle, chéri.

-Potter !

-Rabat joie. Bref, on savait depuis belle lurette que tu étais du côté obscur de… disons du côté de Tommy. A vrai dire, il devait même le savoir. Enfin, Anduril le savait. Désolé pour toi, tu t'es fait berner en beauté. Oh, maintenant il te poignarde ! Je te croyais plus inventif que cela, Trésor !

-Potter !

-Je ferai entrer les surnoms dans notre contrat de mariage, tu verras ! Bref, je vais t'expliquer ta grossière erreur. Numéro un, me sous estimer. Numéro deux, sous estimer Spencer. Personne de saint d'esprit n'aurait fait cela. Numéro trois, sous estimer les elfes. Numéro quatre, être totalement débile tout en se croyant un génie. Numéro cinq…

-HENRY ! cria Herma en arrivant en courant, un phénix bleu de perché sur sa tête et une tonne de paperasse dans ses mains.

-Oui, sœurette ?

-Lothar est un…

-Espion ? Oui, j'avais deviné. Et toi ?

-Par Daphné, dit doucement la jeune femme.

-De quoi ! Cria James, qui avait tout de même entendu. C'est lui ? C'ETAIT LUI ?

-Comment, Herma ? demanda Henry.

-A ton avis ? Qui délivre le courrier avec deux mois de retard ?

-Saleté de poulet rôti ! Me fait pas ses yeux là, tu vas rejoindre ta maîtresse illico presto ! Sinon, je montre les dents et…

-Potter, rappela Spencer. C'est Duncan. Deux mois, c'est pas mal. Et puis, obéir à quiconque non plus. Je pense qu'il faudrait le récompenser. Herma, qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Des preuves. Contre lui. Et son frère. Mais j'arrive trop tard, il me semble. Comment ?

-Herma jolie. J'ai affronté ce crétin le 29 décembre. Je ne l'avais pas vu utiliser sa magie donc je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Mais il l'a utilisée lors du 14 février. La magie laisse une empreinte unique, chaque sorcier étant unique. Les elfes sont capables de reconnaitre les différences avec un trait de magie, ils savent qui est l'utilisateur. C'est comme cela que j'ai compris que Monsieur le professeur qui roulait des mécaniques était du côté des méchants. C'était l'erreur numéro cinq : vouloir être dans tous les combats. Et oui, Anduril le savait. Qu'as-tu bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle ne te prévienne pas ? Tu l'as surement insultée… Bref, tu es cuit, mon petit. On a des preuves et une tentative d'assassinat.

-Met en deux, Potter.

-Je t'aime aussi, chéri.

-Est-ce que c'est lui, Henry ? Est-ce qu'il a tué ma maman ? demanda James, retenu par ses amis. »

Henry n'avait pas quitté des yeux Lothar. Celui-ci était resté sobre, malgré les discours des deux Potter et de Spencer. Il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il savait qu'il était perdu. Abandonné de Tom. Il savait aussi que la seule façon de s'en sortir était de se taire. Alors, il fit vœu de silence… personne ne le fera parler de ce qu'il savait. Personne. Jamais.

« Je le pense, James. Mais jamais il ne l'avouera, n'est-ce pas Lothar ? Ne t'inquiète pas, James, il pourrira en prison pour cela. Tu vois, j'ai gagné. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? continua Henry. Parce que je gagne toujours. _Incarcerem_. »

Effectivement, Potter avait gagné cette manche. Mais pas la guerre. Le plan était toujours en marche et il n'en avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

* * *

-7 mars 1977, chambre d'Elena, palais des Ey, Daimonia, 18h-

« Joyeux anniversaire, Olorin, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Olorin, joyeux anniversaire, chantèrent les adultes présents dans la pièce. »

La chambre était remplie de cadeaux de tous les formats. Autour du lit était rassemblé Herma, Henry et Drake Potter, qui était près du petit, Spencer, Noah et Isarn, Elijah et, bien entendu, Lisah, toujours dans son lit et son fils dans ses bras. Le petit était très heureux, avec le sourire aux lèvres depuis le matin. Il applaudissait devant la cacophonie des voix qui lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire. Il avait aujourd'hui quatre ans. Il était grand. Et il était aimé. Bien sur, sa maman et son papa lui manquait mais il était sûr qu'ils étaient heureux de le voir si bien entouré.

« Aller, chéri, tu veux une part de gâteau ? demanda Lisah, toujours mince mais souriante.

-Oui maman, une grosse comme toi ! dit l'enfant en mimant avec des gestes.

-Ta mère voudra le gâteau entier, Olorin, se moqua Spencer en lui donna une petite part de gâteau au chocolat. Comme les autres, là, en pointant du doigt ses deux fils qui s'empiffraient.

-Roh, Spency, décontracte toi, dit Henry, du gâteau plein la bouche.

-Lui aussi. Au moins, Olorin est bien élevé, il mange avec un cuillère et pas avec les doigts.

-La vache, Poussin, ton gâteau, c'est de la bombe ! dit la femme en ignorant ainsi son père.

-Merci Lisah. Et si tu ouvrais tes cadeaux, Olorin ?

-D'ac, dit le petit en s'élançant vers le tas de paquets. Dray, tu viens m'aider ? J'voudrai que les cadeaux sont sur le lit pour que maman m'aide.

-Ouai j'arrive.

-Ce petit mène Drake à la baguette, se moqua Herma.

-Morgan 1, Potter 2 il était temps qu'on gagne un point.

-Ce n'est pas un concours !

-Ben tient, lorsqu'on gagne, on compte pas les points !

-Même pas vrai… »

En réponse ? Langue tirée. Ouai, très mature et ils en étaient fiers. Olorin fut gâté, par tous mais surtout par son parrain –et par son grand-père. Si, si. Juré-. Il y eut beaucoup de rire et de bonheur. Spencer donna même un baiser en public à son fiancé. Si, si, Juré. Comme quoi, tout le monde était heureux. Et cela allait durer quelque temps. Avant la descente aux Enfers.

* * *

-10 mars 1977, bibliothèque de Hogwart, 15h-

Henry révisait. Certes, il ne pouvait plus être stagiaire-docteur mais il pouvait continuer de s'instruire et passait plusieurs après midi à la maison des livres, seul, à écouter du classique dans une salle qui lui avait été attribué –comme ça, personne ne pouvait lui gueuler dessus-.

Aujourd'hui, quelque entra dans son antre. Severus Snape. Depuis l'Avant, ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés tous les deux. Enfin, si, mais c'était surtout Henry qui allait vers Severus aujourd'hui, c'était le contraire.

« Salut. J'te dérange ?

-Naon, jamais Sev. Quoi d'neuf ? Les méchants serpents te font des misères ?

-Henry… souffla le Slytherin. Non, je suis tranquille. Le professeur Spencer leur a fait peur et toi aussi, avec Teilo et vu que suis sous votre protection. Je me demandai un truc et voilà, je pensais que…

-Va-y. Envoie, Sev.

-Je me demandai… hé bien, c'est la guerre dehors et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intéressé par moi. Alors…

-Non.

-Je te jure qu'il est inter…

-Non, pas cette partie, celle d'après. Non, ce n'est pas ton problème. Non, tu n'as pas à devenir espion, tu n'as pas à faire cela pour devenir quelqu'un. Non, tu n'as pas besoin de son pouvoir. Non, tu n'as pas à te sacrifier.

-Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un aille là bas ! Si on avait des informations de ce côté, Hogwart serait sauf !

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait toi qui devrait d'y coller ?

-Parce que j'ai déjà un pied dedans, Henry. Par mon don.

-Je refuse de te voir souffrir, de te voir au pied de cette espèce de larve. Cette guerre est celle des adultes, pas celle des enfants et tu es encore un enfant.

-Mais, et toi ? Tu n'as que vingt ans et tu as battu un sorcier noir de trente cinq ans ! Tu as bien commencé jeune, non, alors, pourquoi pas…

-Parce que je suis là, justement, murmura Henry. Je combats pour toi, je combats pour Spencer, pour ma famille, pour nos futurs enfants, pour Olorin, pour tous les élèves ici. Pour le futur. Et je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir ma vie. Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir vécu parce que si je suis moi aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à cela. Toi, tu as tellement à offrir ! Cultive ton don pour faire ce que tu souhaites, pas pour faire un geste héroïque que personne ne reconnaitra. Laisse-nous combattre. Si vraiment tu veux combattre à nos côtés, d'accord, mais jamais je n'enverrai quelqu'un à sa mort. Surtout quelqu'un qui me tient à cœur.

-Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me tuerai. Mon don me protégera… je crois que tu ne me crois pas assez fort, Henry !

-Non, il ne tuera pas. Il t'amènera à un point ou tu souhaiteras mourir et ou tu le supplieras de le faire. Il t'amènera à un point ou tu te détesteras de devoir faire tel sacrifice pour garder ta couverture. Et quelque part en chemin, tu perdras ta foi, tu perdras ton espoir… Je ne souhaite cela à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi. Je sais que tu peux le faire, parce que tu es quelqu'un de fort et de courageux… oui, je sais, ce n'est pas un bon mot mais ton geste, ta question le prouve.

-Comment tu en sais autant ?

-Eli. Il a été espion et ça n'a pas arrangé sa psyché. Bien au contraire. Quand aux tortures, j'en ai l'amère expérience, comme Spence. On se dit, dans sa tête, jamais je ne dirai quoique ce soit mais je peux te certifier que si, au bout d'un moment, survivre est tout ce qui t'importe. Le corps et l'esprit humain à ses limites et Tom, tout comme Anduril, sait pertinemment les franchir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les informations, nous finirons par trouver un moyen. Occupe-toi de ta vie. »

Severus garda le silence, réfléchissant aux conséquences des paroles de Henry. Snape voulait tellement aider pour la paix qu'il en oubliait qu'il n'avait que dix sept ans.

« Mais il vous faut de l'aide, non ? Le Ministère n'arrive à rien…

-Hey, c'est mon boulot ça. Faire le ménage à grand coups de savates, je m'y suis collé. Bon, d'accord, au départ, c'était avec Lisah, qui est encore collée au lit, mais ça avance. On va arriver à un Ministère compétent. Et il n'y a pas seulement le Ministère, Sev. Mais tu n'as pas à inquiété de cela…

-Mais je ne veux pas rester à l'extérieur ! Sans toi, j'aurai rejoint le Seigneur…

-Tom. Ou Voldemort, au choix. Ce n'est pas un Seigneur. Si tu veux le combattre, commence par cela.

-Vol… Vol. Voldemort. Sans toi, j'aurai rejoint Voldemort, Henry. Laisse-moi-t'aider !

-Ben, tu sais, je fais pas grand-chose à part lui botter le derrière. Mais on a dès fois besoin de potions. Et de recherche de potion. Spencer pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. Ca te dirait ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le professeur…

-Bizarrement, il n'est pas rancunier avec toi. Il sera ravi d'avoir quelqu'un qui partage sa passion. Réfléchi-y, mais laisse tomber le truc espion. S'il te plait. »

Severus regarda travailler Henry. Il paraissait si… calme, si sûr de lui. Il ne paraissait pas être un chef de guerre d'exception, un Berseker…

Par Merlin, quelle vie avait-il eue ?

* * *

-12 mars 1977, Daimonia, cabane de Aira, 14h-

« Dites, vous êtes sûr que je peux venir, Professeur ? demanda pour la énième fois Sirius Black, en se recoiffant.

-Tout est arranger et Lisah voulait vous voir. De plus, je devais voir son altesse royale alors, Monsieur Black, arrêtez de me poser cette question, répondit calmement le directeur. »

Quelqu'un sorti de la cabane : une belle elfe tout sourire dehors dit quelque chose en elfique. Aussitôt, un autre elfe sorti de la petit maison faite de bois : Vinyan, un habitué de l'école de magie.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Suivez-moi. Oh, une seconde. »

Et il hurla –oui, hurla- quelque chose en elfique. Une voix lui répondit avec la même ardeur. Une voix difficile à oublier pour le jeune Black… celle de Aira.

« Pardonnez-moi. Encore une fois, Aira a été… bête. Venez avec moi et ne me perdez pas de vu, Messieurs. »

Le royaume était magnifique. Les elfes étaient heureux, souriants. Quand au château, il était splendide : effilé, moitié de verdure, moitié de pierres, on aurait dit un château de conte de fée. Les gardes se mirent au garde-à-vous lorsque Vinyan les dépassa.

Finalement, Sirius arriva devant la chambre de Lisah. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, maintenant.

« Hé bien, je viendrai vous chercher dans trois heures.

-Bon courage avec le Dragon, Sirius ! »

Comment ça, le Dragon ? Quel dragon ?

Sirius entra dans la chambre. Elle était grande, surplombant les immenses jardins enchantés du château et… bordélique.

« Hey, salut beau gosse. »

Son amie était mince –en même temps, elle avait faillit mourir de la peste- mais elle avait le sourire. Ses longs cheveux étaient natter et elle était correctement habillée, pour une fois.

« Salut beauté. Content de te voir en vie, dit le Griffindor en embrassant son amie sur la joue. Alors, quoi de beau dans ta vie ?

-J'm'ennuie. A mourir. Raconte moi tes aventures plutôt, exigea Lisah en tapotant la place à côté d'elle.

-Okay. Alors, je vais te raconter la première fois de James et de Lily…

-Ah, enfin. Et tu es au courant ?

-Ben, étant le meilleur ami de James ET de Lily… bien sûr. Et non, je n'ai pas laissé traîner mes oreilles.

-J'en suis ravie. Aller, raconte.

-Bon, tout d'abord, dîner dans une pièce qu'on vient de découvrir. Elle change à chaque fois et répond à nos besoins, bref, c'est génial. Donc, dîner très romantique, James s'est mis sur son trente et un, a imaginé un endroit romantique –jardin en plein nuit, éclairé par des bougies-. Ils dînent tranquillement, plaisantent, commencent à s'embrasser…

-Non, ça me taraude. Comment ?

-Il faut bien que j'assure pour devenir le parrain de James junior. Alors, j'ai ma garantie maintenant. Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Tu es génial, mon cher. Gé-nial. Continue.

-Bien entendu, Jamesie adoré avait préparé le coup, avec le lit à baldaquin, les roses et même les protections. Jamesie … bref, Lily était enchantée et ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. C'était pas l'extase, mais pour la première fois, c'était normal.

-Tout à fait. La suite.

-Ah oui. A la fin, après la première fois, Jamisounette lui a dit qu'il l'aimait et il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-J'ignorait que les Potter étaient si sensibles…

-Et moi donc ! Un mythe tombe. Et Lily lui a souri et lui a répondu, et je cite 'moi aussi, Potter. Mais continue à faire tes preuves, j'adore cela'.

-Sacrée Lily !

-Et rebellote.

-Sirius, mon cher Sirius ?

-Oui, ma toute belle ?

-Dit moi que tu n'as pas filmé cet instant d'intimité unique dans la vie ?

-Voyons, Lisah, c'est si mal me connaître ! Tu veux que je te raconte ma première fois ? Oui, il vaut mieux. Donc, c'était l'année dernière, avec une magnifique septième année de Ravenclaw et je peux te dire que les intellectuelles sont les meilleures. C'était un merveilleux souvenir que je chérirai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et toi, ma toute belle ? Avec ton mari non ?

-Naon, c'était avant mon mariage.

-Donc, il y a eu un autre ?

-Non, il n'était juste pas mon mari. Il a roulé des mécaniques mais en fait il crevait de trouille.

-C'est vrai ?

-Non. Ce que tu peux être crédule, mon petit. Attend que je me souvienne… il est venu dans ma chambre parce qu'il était angoissé. Il devait choisir sa fiancée le lendemain. Il venait souvent squatter dans ma chambre le soir et la plupart du temps, je l'envoyai paître mais ce soir là, il était vraiment angoissé. Donc, à moitié endormie, je l'ai laissé entrer. Et il a parlé pendant une heure non stop. Je dois admettre que je me suis endormie… bref, à la fin, je me réveille et il me pose une question : qu'est-ce que je dois faire. Je crois que je lui ai envoyé un nom d'oiseau avant de lui dire qu'il était peut être un prince qui craignait et que son règne était mal parti mais qu'il était prince, donc qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Logique.

-Merci. Il était tard et il m'avait réveillée, pour ma décharge. Il est reparti, je me suis rendormi. Il me semble que je rêvais de chocolat, de montagne de chocolat et le voilà qui revient et qui me réveille ! Là, je l'ai insulté et il m'a embrassé.

-Ouai, ton premier baiser et ta première fois en même temps !

-Qui te dit que c'était mon premier baiser ? Qui te dit que c'était notre premier baiser ? Blacky… tellement naïf. Il m'embrasse, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, je le cogne. Mauvaise habitude, je sais mais dès fois, il donnait… et puis, là ou je prends mon pied lorsque c'est un peu violent.

-Tout à fait. Continue.

-Il me sort qu'il est le prince, futur roi, et qu'il peut donc faire ce qu'il veut. Et il me voulait moi. J'ai sorti mon épée, les yeux toujours fermés et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ses sujets mais pas de moi. Il m'a répondu qu'il le savait. Et il m'a déballé un discours pendant une heure et…

-Tu t'es endormi.

-Il était tard et…

-Debout ? Avec ton épée à la main ?

-Il était _vraiment_ tard. Je me réveille à la fin…

-Bien sûr.

-Et il me dit qu'il m'aime. Je suppose qu'il a dit quelque chose de romantique avant…

-T'as bien fait de dormir alors.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Il me dit donc qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut m'épouser. Il veut aussi me prouver de suite qu'il m'aime et s'approche de moi. Craintivement, je tiens à le préciser.

-Je comprends ce pauvre bougre. Tu peux être terrifiante lorsque tu veux.

-Surtout lorsqu'on me réveille pour des balivernes. On se bagarre un peu, il m'embrasse, je le cogne, je l'embrasse, il me caresse et … voilà. Le lendemain, il envoyait balader la tradition et me demandait en mariage.

-Et tu as dit oui.

-Et j'ai dit non.

-Hein ?

-J'avais quatorze ans.

-Ah.

-Ben oui. Et j'étais la plus réfléchie des deux. Je lui ai dit que si dans un an, on était toujours vivants et qu'on ne s'était pas étripé mutuellement, là, on pouvait se marier. Miracle, ça s'est produit.

-C'est pas tous les jours que j'entends cela.

-Ouai, on était vraiment des plaies. Mais ça marchait pour nous. D'autre aime être l'un sur l'autre tout le temps, s'envoyer des baisers, se faire de gros câlins… nous, on aimait se disputer, s'envoyer des trucs à la figure, baiser avec force…

-Je vois la clause 'étripé mutuellement'. Elle était vraiment nécessaire.

-Eh oui. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un qui te supporteras un jour, Blacky. Oh, et la première fois de Remus, tu la connais ?

-Il ne veut rien dire. En même temps, si ta cousine te ressemble un tant soi peu…

-Oh, non, Blacky adoré, elle est bien pire.

-Compréhensible. Alors, tu reviens quand ?

-Dans trois semaines, au mois d'Avril. Tu m'as manqué, Sirius.

-Toi aussi. Tes histoires m'ont manqué, elles sont toujours drôles.

-Ethan va bien ?

-Bah, il se remet. Il ressort d'ailleurs avec la dingue, là, ce qui n'enchante guère Jamesie. T'es au courant pour Teilo ?

-Ouai. Quel crétin franchement. S'en prendre à mon père, tsss.

-Ah, tant que ça ?

-Un autre mage noir mange les pissenlits par les racines à cause de cela. Et comment est… ?

-Toujours aussi gonflant. J'ai dès fois envie de l'étriper.

-Je comprends. Ca m'arrive aussi. Toujours pas de fille en vue ?

-Cette semaine, je sors avec une Hufflepuff. Gentillette mais bon…

-Ah, Blakie, tu es si compliqué…

-Dixit celle qui a faillit mourir de la peste.

-Bah !

-Bah ? De la peste, bon sang !

-Alors, enterrée dans un puits, non, avant, il y a eu les trolls, les grosses bébêtes, Aira, le puits, Aira, quinze elfes en même temps, Aira, Aira, Aira, la chute d'eau, Aira, Vinyan, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, Aira, une malédiction, Aira, m'arracher le cœur pour me le faire bouffer…

-Tu listes quoi, là ?

-Oh, toutes les fois ou j'ai échappé à la mort.

-Ah. Quand même… »

.

-18 mars 1977, Pays de Galle, deux heures trente cinq du matin-

Tous les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient être appelés lors d'une attaque de Voldemort, grâce à un sortilège inventé par Abelforth Dumbledore. Ce fut avec le bourdonnement dans la tête que Spencer et Henry se réveillèrent. Signe d'une attaque. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, en silence, s'embrassèrent langousement avant de partir rejoindre le groupe de professeurs.

« Le village sorcier de Fah vient d'être attaqué. Les Prewett sont déjà là bas et demandent des renforts, dit doucement Albus Dumbledore. Il faut deux groupes, l'un qui arrivera au nord du village et l'autre au sud. Nous y allons par Portkey. Bonne chance à vous tous et revenez en vie »

Spence prit le nord, Henry le sud. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut le chaos. Des sorts de toutes les couleurs volèrent des deux côtés. Les maisons étaient en feu, les gens fuyaient les combattants… cela semblait être une attaque sans fondement précis.

Erreur.

Henry se dirigea vers une maison épargnée par les flammes. Il avait vu Anduril –la garce- s'y diriger. Et Tom n'était pas dans le coin, ce qui était très étrange. Alors, il suivit son instinct –et Anduril.

La maison était calme. Très calme. Trop calme.

« Potter.

-Anduril. »

La reine noire contre le roi blanc.

Qui va gagner ?

* * *

**Yoru** : aieeeeeeeeeuh. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, pleins de rebondissements. Et je vous dis à la prochaine.

* * *

**Adenoide** : j'ai jamais dit cela. J'ai dit ce que Lothar croyait avoir fait, nuance. Je suis d'accord, mais cela touche à la sphère privé des croyances, ce serait dur de mettre en place un sort sur les croyances : dur, et surtout immoral. Merci pour ton mot et à bientôt ! Bisous.

Merci aussi **Lilou5701**, **Mel–In–E DL** et**witchcauldron6** ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	32. Chapitre XVI suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Mon cadeau pour vous, pour fêter mes 23 ans. Il est petit mais le mois de Mars, il ne se passe pas grands choses. C'est surtout au mois de mai que ça va déménager, et aussi à la fin du chapitre.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

**Chapitre XVI suite :**

**Mars 1977, partie 2.**

_**.**_

_Henry se dirigea vers une maison épargnée par les flammes. Il avait vu Anduril –la garce- s'y_ _diriger. Et Tom n'était pas dans le coin, ce qui était très étrange. Alors, il suivit son instinct –et Anduril. _

_La maison était calme. Très calme. Trop calme. _

_« Potter. _

_-Anduril. »_

_La reine noire contre le roi blanc. _

_Qui va gagner ?_

.

-18 mars 1977, Pays de Galle, deux heures trente cinq du matin-

Vert. Rouge. Jaune. Bleu. Violet. Noir –ah, ça, c'était nouveau-. Qu'ils étaient imaginatifs ces sorciers… pas vraiment esthétique mais imaginatifs. C'était un festival de couleur… et de sorts.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Anduril ?

-Et toi Potter ? Toujours à voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin ?

-Ben… ouai. Hey, minute, je connais ce visage… Oh ! »

Quelques mois auparavant, dans son monde, il avait rêvé d'un type qui survivait à la mort de sa famille. Une autre version de lui différente et plus âgé tenant dans ces bras une autre version… perdu ? Henry l'était.

« Je n'ai pas la bêtise de Tom, de dire mes plans avant d'être sûre que mon ennemi soità l'agonie. Aussi, tu ne sauras rien, Harry.

-C'est Henry, pétasse.

-Elena a déteint sur toi.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais affronté ? En fait, nous ne sommes vu que deux fois, je crois. Alors, pourquoi tant de familiarité avec moi ?

-C'est dans mon caractère mon cher.

-Mes fesses ! »

Il envoya voltiger l'elfe qui atterrit souplement sur ses pieds. Avec un air féroce, elle déblatéra une incantation à usage immédiat, une incantation de perte de vue momentanée. Cinq minutes au plus. Seulement, elle avait oublié une petite chose qu'Henry lui, avait gardée en mémoire.

« Je sais me défendre sans mes yeux, crétine !

-Je l'ignorai. Je vois bien là la patte d'Aira. Lui qui a refusé de m'enseigner ce qu'il savait parce que je suis une femme ! »

Henry la frappa au ventre d'un coup de pied rapide. Lisah avait raison, elle était vraiment nulle au corps à corps.

« Ah ! Tu as besoin d'un bon psy, ma petite. Ou d'être internée dans un centre psychiatrique. Au choix… pour ma part, je penche pour le second cas. Parce qu'en fait, tu es jalouse de Lisah.

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Jalouse ! »

La maison implosa et Henry fut projeter dehors. L'elfe était vraiment sensible. Et elle s'avançait vers lui avec une lueur… de folie. En tournant la tête, il vit que l'Ordre était en trop faible nombre pour l'emporter. Il savait aussi que Spence allait bien. Il se remit sur ses pieds et attaqua Anduril avec l'épée qu'il avait invoquée. Elle était forte, mais pas invincible. Surtout face à Henry.

Elle le comprit vite et, avec une charge de magie, elle envoya valser, encore une fois, Henry un peu plus loin avant de s'en aller, laissant les autres se charger de faire le plus de victimes possible. Mais avec Henry de leur côté, les victimes était plutôt pour eux. Enfin, pseudo victimes car Henry Potter ne tuait pas. Ah, le retour de sa vue.

« Henry !

-Trésor !

-Pas. De. Surnom. Potter.

-Rabat joie. »

Ah, les piques que lui lançaient sont bientôt mari lui redonnait de la vigueur. Certains aimaient être épaulés par leur être aimé, être d'accord sur tout, fusionné pour ne devenir qu'un… Henry aimait se disputer, envoyer des phrases bien senties à son aimé et par-dessus tout, le mettre en pétard. Après tout, il y avait autant d'amour qu'il y avait de couple. Si, si, juré !

« Tout le monde va bien ? Demanda Henry.

-Juste des blessés léger, Potter. Qui était cette… furie ?

-Ca, Madeye, c'était une elfe nommé délicieusement Anduril. Que la peste l'emporte.

-Et tu te trouves drôle, Potter ? Se moqua Spencer.

-Trèèèèèèèès. Besoin d'aide pour les blessés ? »

Il y eu des hochements négatifs de la tête. Alors, Spencer le prit par le bras et le mena devant Hogwart. Il était maintenant temps de dormir… enfin, après avoir pratiqué un certain sport. Que voulez-vous, les combats donnaient de l'appétit à Spencer Spencer. Au menu ? Un Potter alangui.

.

-19 mars 1977, 19h56, hall de Hogwart-.

Elijah Morgan était en avance d'exactement quatre minutes. Un miracle. Il attendait sa dulcinée, la seule personne au monde qui lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qui ne soit pas négatif. Son plus beau costume sur ses épaules, un sourire aux lèvres, il pensa à la soirée qu'il avait organisée avec sa sœur. Un dîner simple dans un restaurant en plein cœur du Dublin, en Irlande. Alors, habillé de noir avec un bouquet d'œillets dans les bras –les fleurs préférées d'Herma-, il attendait. C'était nul d'attendre, et surtout, pas dans son habitude.

Et elle arriva. Tel un ange lumineux… elle lui sourit, encore plus en voyant les fleurs. Qui aurait cru que l'infâme tueur/bourreau/Morgan pouvait être si romantique ?

« Eli. Désolée du retard.

-Toute pardonnée. On y va ?

-J'ai hâte. »

Leur relation allait doucement, vu les problèmes qu'ils avaient tous deux affrontés dans leur vie. Mais c'est ce qu'il faisait le charme de leur couple. Pas de dispute, tout coulait de source. C'était reposant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Bien entendu, Herma n'aimait pas vraiment More et More voyait d'un mauvais œil cette relation mais pour leur affection envers Eli, ils mettaient tout cela de côté. L'amour est précieux et lorsqu'il est trouvé, il doit être chéri. Même par les êtres qu'on pouvait qualifier de démon.

Tous deux mirent leur manteau. Le mois de Mars était frais, encore plus en Irlande. Ou il pleuvait alors Herma invoqua un parapluie. Le restaurant choisi était intime, petit et délicieusement bon. Il y avait peu de monde. Pour cette soirée spéciale, Eli voulait un endroit où personne ne les connaissaient.

« Elijah. Cousine Herma ! »

Loupé. Ethan Potter avec la fille du Ministre de la magie, son ex. Fichu karma.

« Ethan. Et vous devez être Olivia, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Herma Potter, sa cousine. Et voici mon compagnon, Elijah Morgan.

-Je vois. Ethan chéri, tu me disais ?

-Et si vous vous installiez avec nous ? S'il vous plait ? demanda l'auror en insistant sur le 's'il vous plait'.

-Bien sûr. Eli ? »

Adieu soirée méticuleusement organisée. Adieu, champagne de grand cru qu'il n'aurait bu. Adieu… fichu karma.

« Pourquoi pas, dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Allons-y.

-Alors, un dîner en amoureux ? Questionna durement Olivia. Vous n'allez pas du tout ensemble. »

Ecartèlement. Vous saviez qu'il y avait une technique pour briser chaque os du corps sans tuer la victime ? Ebouillanter aussi, c'était marrant. Enlever la peau et ébouillanter aussi.

« Livie ! Rappela Ethan.

-Il se trouve, Olivia, que votre avis importe peu. J'aimerai avant tout passer une bonne soirée avec un homme que j'apprécie beaucoup, dit tout doucement Herma.

-Un demi-homme plutôt ! Il ne dépasse même pas le mètre soixante ! »

Lui couper les doigts l'un après l'autre et les lui faire manger. Laisser la gangrène monter lentement sur ses jambes. Et, surtout, clouer son bec visqueux une bonne fois pour toute ! L'humanité s'en portera bien mieux. Ben quoi ? Il avait promis de tuer que des méchants… mais dans ses actions. Dans ses pensés, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Livie ! Ne commence pas !

-Effectivement, vous faite un bien meilleur couple que nous, dit froidement Eli. Combien de ruptures déjà ? Oh, et pour ta question, Ethan, oui, Lisah va bien. Elle se goinfre comme ce n'est pas possible mais elle est guérie et reviendra bientôt parmi nous. »

Hey ! Avec un père comme Spencer, comment ne pas savoir où faire mal ? Na.

« Cette sale petite…

-C'est ma petite sœur et vous m'avez suffisamment énervé pour ce soir. Evitez ce genre de phrase, Mademoiselle, continua Eli.

-Et si nous commandions ? Proposa Herma, en voyant les choses dégénérer.

-Volontiers, accepta Ethan. »

L'entrée se passa dans le silence. Le début du plan aussi. Puis, Ethan demanda des nouvelles du département des mystères à Herma. Elle-même demanda comment se passait ses cours. Eli s'y mêla prudemment. Seule Olivia resta silencieuse. Finalement, arriva le dessert. Et là, Eli lâcha complètement l'affaire pour se concentrer sur le délicieux gâteau au chocolat. Jusqu'à…

« … d'après les rumeurs au Ministère, Voldemort…

-Ne prononcez pas son nom, murmura entre ses dents la trentenaire.

-Voldemort, recommença Herma, aurait pour allié des nécromanciens…

-Mais c'est impossible ! Ca n'existe pas ! S'exclama Ethan.

-En fait si. Eli en est un. »

Et les trois sorciers tournèrent la tête pour voir le dit nécromancien manger comme un Morgan sait faire, du chocolat.

« Non. Ce crétin ne peut pas…

-Olivia. J'aime beaucoup Ethan malgré son obsession pour ma meilleure amie. Et donc, je vous accepterai vis-à-vis de lui. Mais ne vous avisez plus jamais d'insulter Elijah Morgan ou sa famille. Je confirme donc que c'est un nécromancien. La seule autre nécromancienne se nomme Qualin et jamais elle ne s'alliera à Voldemort. C'est donc bien une rumeur non fondée pour attiser la peur de son camp.

-Assez parler de ça, cassa Olivia. Chéri, que voulais-tu me demander ce soir ?

-Rien. Je voulais voir si tu avais changé. J'ai vu que non. Nous allons donc en rester ici, dit Ethan avant de lever la main. L'adition !

-Herma ? Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'en aille, chuchota Eli.

-Je suis d'accord. On y va et on le laisse payer ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais paru plus sexy que ce soir, ma belle. »

Et ils s'enfuyaient en voyant les prémisses de la bruyante rupture en riant, main dans la main. Il pleuvait encore mais qu'importe, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Même si Eli n'avait pas pu lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Merci pour cette soirée, Eli.

-De rien. On rentre ?

-Oui. Au fait, Eli.

-Oui, Herma, répondit celui-ci en prenant la main de sa petite-amie.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Potter 3. Morgan 1.

Ben oui, compter les points était important. Non mais.

.

-25 mars 1977, salle commune des Griffindors, 20h-

« Lily. Et si tu arrêtais un peu de travailler ? Proposa Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda James, lui aussi concentré dans son travail.

-Je m'ennuis !

-Et alors ? Répondirent Lily, Remus et James.

-Et alors, je m'ennuis. J'ai besoin de distraction. Une petite dispute par exemple.

-Dans tes rêves, Black. Ce devoir est très important. Tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi, rappela Lily.

-Vous êtes devenu barbants…

-C'est bon, j'ai les livres ! Dit Peter en entrant dans la salle commune les bras pleins de livres.

-Hi ! Vous avez corrompus Peter ? Bande de montres ! Vade retro satanas ! Dieu de la glandouille, venez à mon aide.

-Sirius ? Intervint tout doucement Remus.

-Oui ?

-Dehors ! hurlèrent les squatteurs de la salle. »

Et c'est ainsi que fut jeter comme un malpropre Sirius Black. De sa salle commune. Par ses propres amis. Alors, il se promena dans les couloirs, sifflotant, réfléchissant à quelques blagues stupides.

Au quatrième étage, il entendit des pleurs. Et vu qu'il était un chevalier servant –ben oui, seule une fille peut pleurer-, il s'y jeta à corps perdu. Mais ce ne fut pas une damoiselle en détresse, mais un damoiseau. Pire encore, son frère, Regulus Black. Quinze ans.

« Reggie ? Demanda doucement Sirius en fermant bien la porte.

-Oh non, pas toi, se lamenta son petit frère.

-Et si, ton grand frère indigne au grand cœur.

-Tu n'es plus mon frère.

-Vrai. Et c'est totalement ma faute. Mais nous avons grandis ensemble, ça compte non ? »

Après six mois à voir les disputes futiles des frères Potter, Sirius s'étaient fait une raison il avait craint en grand frère. Pis, il avait laissé tomber celui qui l'admirait. Il était maintenant l'heure de récolté les fruits de son travail. Ou d'essayer de recoller les morceaux.

« Non. Nous n'avons pas grandis ensemble. Tire-toi de là, Sirius. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi.

-Il est temps qu'on parle. Je sais que nous ne faisons pas cela dans la famille mais tu vas m'écouter. Tu étais… parfait. Le parfait petit fils qu'attendait maman. Beau, obéissant, intelligent. Tout ce qu'elle attendait. Moi, j'avais les restes. Ce qui est assez ironique vu que d'habitude, c'est l'inverse, c'est le premier né qui est gâté. Lorsque je suis parti, je n'ai jamais pensé quelle genre de vie tu pouvais avoir vu que tu étais le parfait petit Black. Maintenant, je n'ose imaginer quelle vie tu as. Je n'ai jamais été un grand frère par égoïsme, sans doute. Mais aussi parce que je voulais te protéger, Reggie ! En faisant ce que Mère te disait, tu t'épargnais des douleurs. Maintenant que sons souffre douleur est parti… sur qui se défoule-t-elle ? Père ? Les elfes ? Ou bien… toi ? »

L'ainé essaya de s'approcher de son cadet. Tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Et puis, je me suis dit que c'était trop risqué. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'un seul fils de reste et était trop vieille pour en mettre un autre en route. Plus que de te battre, je pense qu'elle t'endoctrine pour rejoindre Voldemort. De plus en plus, de plus en plus fort. Et même si nous ne sommes plus frères pour elle, nous le sommes de sang. Et je ne peux pas rester les mains ballantes à regarder un jeune de quinze ans faire la plus grande bêtise de toute sa vie. Spécialement si c'est mon petit frère. Alors, je vais te proposer un truc, Reggie. Si jamais tu as envie de parler de tout cela, va voir Severus Snape. Je sais, c'est un crétin, mais il peut te comprendre. Et si jamais tu veux me parler ou me demander de l'aide, je serais là. Mais ne jette pas ta vie en l'air parce que Mère l'entend ainsi. Bon courage, Reggie. »

Sirius se retourna et parti rejoindre ses amis. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour son frère si celui-ci ne voulait pas de son aide. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et de voir comment les choses vont se passer.

Attendre. Sirius Black détestait cela.

.

-2 avril 1977, 11h, grande salle de Hogwart-.

«Bienvenue à tous dans cette grande table ronde ! »

Ce fut avec cet accueil grandiloquent d'Albus Dumbledore que tous les invités arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Celle-ci avait été aménagée différemment : une grande table ronde en pierre était posée en plein milieu de la salle, déplaçant par la même les tables des élèves et des professeurs. Aujourd'hui avait lieu la première négociation de guerre entre les différents camps du bien : les sorciers, les elfes, les centaures, les fées et autres enfants de la magie. Les grands s'installèrent à leurs places et Albus se plaça en tant que médiateur, un rôle qui lui allait à la perfection.

« Messieurs les Ministres, Majestés, Chefs… commençons. »

Et pendant une heure, il y eut des discussions. Entrecoupé de disputes, de cris et de menaces même pas cachées. Ce n'était pas une réussite. Loin de là. Surtout avec la connerie de Ministre anglais de la Magie qui avait emmené sa fille.

A midi pile, il y eut un grondement sourd qui cessa toutes les discussions. Ah, ce fut net, tel un cataclysme.

Un corps atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Un elfe. Avec une plaie ouverte sur la poitrine. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Et il avait l'air… mort.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Un cri d'attaque. De rage. De femme. Et ils apparurent. Lisah, combattant un autre elfe.

« Lar. Oh mon Dieu, ELYON ! cria Melda en se levant rapidement de son siège »

Lisah se baissa et fonça vers son ennemi, l'épée en avant. Deux secondes après, Lar, celui qui avait essayé d'éliminer la famille des Ey, mourut. Le chef des armées de Daimonia lâcha son épée et enleva son gilet long avant de se précipiter vers le prince allongé par terre. Elle-même était blessée mais elle n'en n'avait que faire.

Albus essaya de s'avancer vers le couple mais la Reine Melda l'en empêcha.

« Non. C'est leur moment, dit-elle tout doucement.

-Que se passe-t-il, Majesté ?

-Ma vision. »

Du côté de prince, celui-ci respirait difficilement. Lisah prit son gilet et le posa sur la poitrine ouverte de son ex-mari. Il était mal au point et elle était en larme. Appuyant fortement pour éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang, elle leva la tête pour crier à l'aide. Melda était là, Henry aussi, même son père. Vinny n'était pas loin, elle le sentait. Mais peu importait.

Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Baissant la tête, elle vit qu'Elyon avait les yeux ouverts. Ses magnifiques yeux qui ne voyaient qu'elle. Appuyant encore plus et serrant les jambes pour que la plaie reste fermée, elle prit la parole.

« Hey.

-He…y.

-Tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est rien, Prince. »

Celui-ci sourit doucement, leva les mains pour les placer sur le visage de Lisah.

« Elena… Ma mer…veilleuse … femme. »

Elle pleura de plus belle.

* * *

**Yoru** : non, pitié, ne me frappez pas ! Je sais qu'il est court mais dans le mois de mars, y'avait pas grand-chose. Et puis, je suis un peu démotivée…

Le prochain dans un mois. La suite d'Accidentally in love la semaine prochaine. Je vais maintenant me reposer. Passez un bon mois et merci de me suivre !

* * *

Merci aussi **Lilou5701** et**julia13verseau** ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	33. Chapitre XVII

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **bonjour à tous! Miracle, il est en avance! Pourquoi? Car je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine. Et qu'il y a un long WE là. Bref, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant, quoique j'en doute, et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre XVII:**

**Avril 1977, partie 1.**

_**.**_

_Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main. Baissant la tête, elle vit qu'Elyon avait les yeux ouverts. Ses magnifiques yeux qui ne voyaient qu'elle. Appuyant encore plus et serrant les jambes pour que la plaie reste fermée, elle prit la parole. _

_« Hey. _

_-He…y. _

_-Tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est rien, Prince. »_

_Celui-ci sourit doucement, leva les mains pour les placer sur le visage de Lisah. _

_« Elena… Ma mer…veilleuse … femme. »_

_Elle pleura de plus belle._

.

-2 avril 1977, 12h07, grande salle de Hogwart-.

« Moi… qui t'avais promis… de ne pas…

-Ouai, croassa-t-elle. Crétin.

-Mais… ton crétin. T'inquiète… je sens… rien. Ma bienaimée. »

Il la regarda fixement, alors qu'elle s'activait à le soigner. Mais rien n'arrêtait le sang de couler. Vinny arriva enfin, tout autant en larme qu'elle. Il s'agenouilla dans la mare de sang et prit la main de son meilleur ami.

« Pas… magie, reprit Elyon. Trois…épreuve.

-Merde, lâcha Lisah. Vinny, appelle les docs.

-Okay. Tient bon, crétin.

-Roi…Vin, dit difficilement Elyon. »

Le chef de la garde personnelle de Daimonia se leva et ouvrit la dimension elfique. Il passa la tête et resta ainsi quelques instants. De son côté, Lisah leva les yeux vers le groupe qui les observait et fixa Henry.

« Va chercher Nathan. Maintenant ! cria-t-elle.

-Qu'a-t-il ? demanda Melda.

-Lar a utilisé l'épée **sangwa**, dit Lisah en pleurant doucement. Il faut qu'aucune magie ne le touche, ça ne fera qu'aggraver la situation ! »

La Reine, quoique terrorisée , voyait le pendentif de sa bru qui se balançait. Il était d'un vert flamboyant, signe que son fils se souvenait de tout. Maintenant, resta à savoir s'il survivrait à cette épreuve… Elena baissa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'Elyon. Elle sentit qu'un sorcier s'avançait à ses côtés. Furtivement, elle tourna la tête. Ethan Potter. Ben tient, manquait plus que ça !

« Ma … chère… femme… Elena.

-Oui, Elyon ?

-Veux-tu… m'épouser … encore ? »

Le regard brouillé par les larmes, elle vit néanmoins l'elfe allongé sous elle, agonisant, sourire doucement, comme lui seul savait le faire.

« Autant de fois qu'il le faut, oui. Alors, s'il te plait, survit et souviens-toi de moi !

-Tou…jours.

-Hey, reste éveillé. Tu sais, j'ai un fils. T'as gagné sur ce point là, crétin. C'est ton cousin, Olorin. Tu devrais l'adorer.

-J'avais… dit… que tu …ferais… une bonne… mère. Et… je veux ….pleins d'enfants !

-D'accord. Tout ce que tu veux. Mais reste en vie.

-C'est … horrible…non ? »

Oui, car les rôles étaient échangés. Ce ne devait pas être Elyon qui aurait du être allongé par terre mais elle. Ce devait être lui qui la suppliait de rester en vie, pas elle.

« Tout ce que tu veux… mais par pitié…

-Hey. Ch'uis ton… mari. Si je ne… survie pas… je n'étais pas… assez fort pour… toi. T'inquiète… je reviendrai, dit l'elfe en prenant la main de son aimé.

-T'as intérêt. Sinon, j'irai jusqu'en enfer rien que pour te tuer.

-Ca marche. Vais pas… t'nir… longtemps. Je t'aime. **Je t'aime. **Dit à Vin… qu'il est…

-Il le sait. Reste éveillé. Imagine Noël avec Isarn. Image tous les coups que tu peux lui donner. Imagine… mon sourire… écoute. Lorsque tu plongeras, rappelle-toi qu'on sera là, tout le temps. Ta mère, Vinny, Olorin et moi. Souviens-toi de ça, et sens-le. Ne suis pas le sentiment que tu ne manqueras à personne, d'accord ?

-D'ac… répondit l'elfe en claquant des mâchoires.

-Je resterai tout le temps à tes côtés, jusqu'à ton réveil, ok ? Et je te parlerai, de tout, de rien. Tu entendras ma voix alors t'auras intérêt d'écouter. Même Isarn viendra, pour te donner une réaction viscérale. Et papa aussi, je sais à quel point tu aimes l'ennuyer. Et Henry, je sais que tu l'adores. Même Aira s'il le faut. D'accord ? Alors, s'il te plait…

-Je t'aime…

-S'il te plait…

-**Je… t'aime…**

-Par pitié…

-**J't'aime**…

-Ne me laisse plus toute seule ! »

Lisah cria cette dernière phrase, alors qu'Elyon plongea pour de bon. Ses lèvres bleues montraient qu'il manquait gravement d'oxygène, tout comme sa pâleur surnaturelle, qui tranchait avec la mare de sang rouge foncé sous lui. Vinyan revint vers eux, avec trois guérisseurs elfiques, alors que Nathaniel Potter arriva enfin. Melda, en larme, était soutenue par Spencer, qui n'en menait pas large.

Les guérisseurs avaient amené avec eux une civière pour le prince. Le médicowizard Potter, lui, aida ceux qui savaient ce qu'il faisait. Lisah continua d'appuyer sur la poitrine de son mari, plus mort que vif.

Le chemin qui mena à l'infirmerie fut extrêmement long, et ce, pour tous. Finalement, ils y arrivèrent et les elfes prirent les devants, ayant déjà soignés une blessure comme cela avant. Ils poussèrent Elena pour avoir plus de place et enleva le tissu pour voir les dégâts.

Elena et Vinyan furent rejoins par Melda, Henry et Spencer. Les deux premiers ne voulaient pas partir, et connaissant leur caractère, il n'y avait aucune chance de les faire déguerpir. Erreur.

« Lena, ma chérie… tu ne peux rien faire pour le mom… commença Melda.

-Je dois rester.

-Mais.

-Je dois rester. »

Voyant que Lisah était dans une transe, la reine des elfes des bois employa une méthode qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisée. Elle la gifla. Et en fit de même avec Vinyan, pour les réveiller.

« Ca suffit maintenant. Vous allez dans votre chambre, nettoyez-vous et dormez. Je resterai auprès de mon fils pendant les soins et après. Il ne sera jamais seul. Mais vous avez tout deux besoin de repos. Maintenant. »

Henry comprit immédiatement que non, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de partir. Pourtant, ils étaient dans un mauvais état. Lisah était pleine du sang de son mari, encore une fois à demi nu. Tout le monde voyait bien sa cicatrice entre ses seins. Quand à Vinyan, ses habits étaient plein de sang et il était très pâle. Potter les poussa tous les deux vers leur chambre où les attendait Drake et Olorin. Le petit garçon s'élança pour avoir un câlin de la part de sa mère mais ce fut Henry qui le réceptionna.

« Hey, bonhomme, tu vas passer la journée avec moi, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Ta maman a besoin de repos.

-Okay. Bisous Maman.

-Merci. T'es un ange. Dray, occupe-toi d'eux, ils en ont besoin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda hargneusement le blond.

-Elyon est mortellement blessé, lâcha l'ainé des Potter en prenant Olorin dans ses bras. Et, accessoirement, il se souvient de tout.

-Ca marche. Aller, au bain les elfes ! »

Henry parti rapidement de l'appartement, pour voir ses amis de Griffindors, s'avancer vers lui, cherchant surement des réponses. Certains était inquiets, d'autres, plutôt curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lily.

-Il y a eu une attaque ? Enchaina James.

-Tout le monde va bien ? dit à son tour Sirius.

- Personne de vos connaissances n'est blessé. Non, il n'y a pas eu une attaque. Elyon ey Daimonia est, par contre, en train d'être soigné, résuma Henry. Lisah et Vinyan ont son sang sur leurs vêtements.

-Elyon… attend, tu veux dire son mari ! lança Sirius, faisant fit de sa promesse. Attends, pourquoi est-ce que je peux le dire…

-Tu… ça me dépasse. Hum, il se souvient. Oui, Elyon est bien le mari d'Elena. En espérant que quand il va se réveiller, il s'en souviendra encore. Si ce n'est pas le cas… restez dans votre salle commune, jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment.

-Auvoir ! lança Olorin, ne comprenant pas tout. »

.

-8 avril 1977, appartements de Spencer Morgan (-Potter, et oui, ça avait été rajouté sur la porte d'entrée par un Henry assez optimiste), 21h-

Ils venaient juste de finir de manger et se reposait devant la cheminé. Ils ? Spencer et Henry, bien sûr. Morgan lisait un obscur livre sur les potions alors que Potter faisait encore des recherches sur la médicomagie.

Le court de la vie avait repris depuis l'incident. Trois jours auparavant, Lisah s'était réveillée. Elle avait demandé de déplacer Elyon dans sa chambre mais ça n'avait pas été accepté. Aussi, elle avait déménagé sa chambre dans une autre annexe de l'infirmerie. Depuis, elle ne quittait que très rarement la pièce. Olorin aussi et Vinyan encore plus. Et les deux adultes étaient inflexibles là-dessus.

Elijah leur avait expliqué que l'épée qui avait ouvert la poitrine du prince était empoisonnée. Ce poison donnait des hallucinations et les personnes qui en avaient dans leur système sanguin devait affronter le pire ennemi qu'il soit : eux-mêmes. Peu s'en sortaient. Principalement parce qu'ils étaient seuls, alors que les malades dans le coma empoisonné entendaient tout. Aussi, la moindre présence augmentait les chances de survit.

« Potter.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de souffler aussi fort.

-Spency est de mauvais poil.

-Spency t'emmerde, rétorqua le professeur de potion.

-Allez, raconte, Spence.

-Rien.

-Menteur.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu m'énerves, Potter.

-C'est une des raisons qui fait que tu m'aimes. En parlant d'amour, parlons mariage.

-Arg…

-Nous avons décidé, après maintes tractations, de faire le mariage eu automne. Dehors. Avec la famille proche.

-La tienne et la mienne, ce qui fait une vingtaine de personnes, calcula le professeur.

-Ouai. Juste la cérémonie. Reste la question épineuse de la lune de miel.

-Question épineuse ? Rapide réponse. Aucune.

-Rabat joie, Spencer.

-Potter, je suis professeur, j'ai des cours à donner.

-Mais, on ne se marie qu'une fois ! Enfin, moi, je vois les choses ainsi. Ne voudrais-tu pas des vacances, rien que tous les deux …

-Qu'importe où nous allons, nous ne quitterons pas le lit, commenta le plus vieux. Alors, franchement, autant le faire dans cette chambre là.

-Tu te surestimes bien trop, mon cher. J'aimerai bien découvrir le monde, Spence…

-On va passer un marché. Dès que la plaie de l'humanité sera éradiquée comme il le faut…

-Et c'est en bonne voie.

-Certes. Dès que, on fera un tour du monde pendant un an. Vendu ?

-Ouai. Et on adoptera pleins d'enfants, vendu ?

-Non.

-Rabat joie.

-Réaliste.

-Mais je t'aime quand même, dit Henry en caressant la joue de son amant.

-Téméraire.

-Non. Courageux, mon cher. »

Leur vie de couple se passa… très bien. Bien sûr, il y avait des disputes. Mais, sinon, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Avec leurs deux caractères très différents l'un de l'autre.

Un havre de paix qu'il faisait bon de déguster.

.

-10 avril 1977, salle commune des Griffindors, 12h-

Aujourd'hui était particulier. Pourquoi ? Parce que Remus gardait Arty. Avec ses compagnons de toujours.

« Oh, qu'il est beau mon filleul adoré ! s'extasia James en souriant bêtement au bébé de trois mois.

-Bien sûr, c'est le fiston de Moony, renchéri Sirius en chatouillant le bébé. »

Mais vous savez quoi ? Le bébé n'en n'avait rien à faire. Il buvait tranquillement son biberon, tenu par Lily, son papa qui jouait avec un des ses pieds.

« C'est incroyable Remus… dit la seule fille présente.

-Je sais. Regarde comme il est … parfait ! Mon petit Arty à moi.

-T'inquiète bonhomme. On va bien t'éduquer ! lâcha Sirius, tout sourire.

-On ? Oh que non, bas les pattes, bêtise ambulante ! crièrent Remus et Lily. »

Il y eut un moment de silence où les adolescents présents regardèrent le petit bébé, finir tranquillement son biberon de lait, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Lily ?

-Oui, James ?

-J'en veux tout pleins.

-J'en veux trois. Pas plus, dit-elle.

-Ca marche. »

Encore un peu de silence. Le groupe regarda maintenant Arty faire son rot dans les bras de son papa.

« Premier parrain ! lança Sirius en levant la main.

-Non ! Répondirent les autres ».

Et Arty s'émerveilla devant la dispute qui suivit. Il s'en fichait, il était tellement bien dans les bras de son papa.

.

-11 avril 1977, 2h12 du matin, quelques part dans le château.-

« Tout est prêt, Maître.

-Je l'esssspère pour toi, ma chère disciple, dit le miroir. Nous lancccerons l'attaque d'icccci deux mois. En attendant, tu ssssais ce qu'il te resssste à faire.

-Oui, Maître. Je ferai selon vos désirs.

-Je déssssire la fin de ccccette ssstupide école, disciple. Ne te fait pas prendre comme cet imbéccccile de Lothar.

-Bien, Maître. »

.

-12 avril 1977, salle de classe de potion, 11h-

Ah, c'était vraiment un merveilleux cours pour Spencer Morgan. Dans le sens ironique, bien entendu. Entre les Slytherin qui voulaient faire exploser les chaudrons des Griffindors –et, par la même, la moitié de l'école-, les Griffindors qui voulaient casser la gueule de vert et argent… oui, la sixième année des deux maisons, c'était vraiment du gâteau. Ironie, lorsque tu nous tiens.

Quelqu'un frappa. Entra. Ah, Potter. Le Potter qu'il se tapait bien sûr !

« Coucou chéri ! »

Non, le Potter qu'il allait tuer. 'Chéri' ? Et puis quoi encore.

« Je m'ennuis. Ca te dérange pas que je reste ici ? demanda l'arrogant Potter en souriant. »

Bien sur que si idiot. Parce que tu es un danger public dans une pièce comme celle là.

« Potter !

-Quoi ? répondirent Henry, bien entendu, mais aussi James.

-Mon fiancé, lança hargneusement Spencer. Retournez faire votre bouilli, Potter !

-Roh, chéri, relax. Je vais juste lire à ton bureau. Faut se détendre un peu, tu sais. Tu es à risque pour la crise cardiaque. »

Respire, Spencer, respire. Rappelle toi la liste de pourquoi tu l'aimes. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Bonne question… pourquoi… ?

Et un autre crétin frappa. Journée de merde, quand tu nous tiens.

« Quoi ! cria le professeur faisant sursauter plusieurs de ses élèves. »

Le préfet en chef, Albert Barclay, Ravenclaw, jeune homme aux cheveux roux foncés, assez petit, s'avança dans la salle de classe.

« Oui ? C'est pour ? »

Reste calme, Spence. Il n'y est pour rien dans ta colère. Enfin, une petite partie, faut pas exagérer non plus. Concentre-toi sur les potions. Une potion compliquée aujourd'hui, une potion de guérison de niveau supérieur, qui nécessite une précaution extrême : pas de baguette magique, ni même de magie car il y aurait interférence avec la magie même des plantes et différents ingrédients.

Henry, dans son coin, leva la tête tout en continuant de mâchonner sa plume bleue. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

Un clic se produisit. Quelqu'un avait bloqué la porte magiquement. De l'extérieur, bien entendu. Le préfet ouvrit sa robe de sorcier. Il portait sa baguette, bien entendu, mais également un dispositif inconnu de tous. Et il paraissait bien calme, le petit.

« Que personne ne bouge, sinon, je me fais exploser. »

Journée de merde, quand tu nous tiens.

* * *

**Yoru** : En avance, parce que je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine et que je viens enfin de comprendre que demain, c'est férié. Alors… oui, une prise d'otage. Mais c'est bien plus compliqué que cela. Est-ce qu'ils vont s'en sortir alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie ? Mystère… réponses, dans un mois.

Le prochain dans un mois. La suite _d'Accidentally in love_ la semaine prochaine, au plus tard. Passez un bon mois et merci de me suivre !

* * *

**Adenoide** : t'as tout pigé ! C'est exactement ça. Merci pour ton mot et à bientôt. Bisous.

Merci aussi **Lilou5701,** ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


	34. Chapitre XVII suite

**We rise or fall**

**A votre intention** : Couples divers et varies, donc slash mais pas le sujet principal. Sinon, il y aura des mots assez crus (surtout des insultes et des jurons), pas de description gore mais je traite de sujets pas joyeux. Mais avec humour…

**Disclaimer **: alors, les persos ne sont pas à moi (exception de Lisah, Noah, Elijah, Elyon, Vinyan, Duncan, Plume, Isarn et pleins d'autres), je ne touche aucunement de l'argent sur ce que j'écris. Pour les runes, j'utilise les signes et les noms de _Alice 19th_ (Lotis et certains Maarams) donc propriété de Yuu Watase.

**Nota : **Désolée du retard. Entre les partiels –et le mal de bras/dos-, les vacances dans un coin paumé de Mayenne, mon angine résultant des vacances, suivie d'une belle bronchite toujours pas soignée, d'un voyage dans un autre coin paumé sans internet dont je viens de revenir et la fatigue … bah, je n'aurais pas pu le livrer avant.

Alors, place au texte. Enjoy !

_**En gras et italique, se sont des flash back**_. **En gras, de l'elfique**_._

* * *

.

**Chapitre XVII:**

**Avril 1977, partie 2.**

_**.**_

_-12 avril 1977, salle de classe de potion, 11h-_

_Un clic se produisit. Quelqu'un avait bloqué la porte magiquement. De l'extérieur, bien entendu. Le préfet ouvrit sa robe de sorcier. Il portait sa baguette, bien entendu, mais également un dispositif inconnu de tous. Et il paraissait bien calme, le petit. _

_« Que personne ne bouge, sinon, je me fais exploser. »_

_Journée de merde, quand tu nous tiens._

.

Dans une autre partie du château, un quart d'heure plus tard, Lisah fut dérangée par son ex, Ethan Potter, alors qu'elle travaillait. Assise sur le lit où était allongé son mari dans le coma, elle leva la tête et fit une grimace en voyant l'arrivant. Sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose, Elyon lâcha un lourd ronflement.

« Il y a une prise d'otage dans la classe de ton père ! dit fortement Ethan.

-Ah. Et ? demanda-t-elle en bouchant le nez de son cher et tendre qui l'énervait tant.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Mais… tu es insensible ?

-Non, juste réaliste. Henry est présent et il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Et si vraiment ils avaient besoin d'aide, ils en auraient appelé. C'est bien la classe de James, non ? C'est pour cela que tu es tellement inquiet ?

-Mais…

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Intervenir ? Les situations qui demandent du tact ne sont pas pour moi mais pour Henry. Par chance, il est déjà à l'intérieur. Ethan, toi, tu restes tranquille et tu attends. Je sais, ce n'est pas dans ton caractère mais c'est la seule solution pour cette situation. Et moi, je vais faire la même chose, ici. »

Lisah se replongea dans la lecture barbante de rapport de l'armée qu'elle dirigeait, caressant doucement les cheveux de son aimé. Ethan grogna et s'assit dans un coin, marmonnant des insanités.

Le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était d'attendre. Tout le reste se jouait en huit clos, dans la salle de classe.

.

Les élèves étaient rassemblés au fond de la pièce sombre. Spencer et Henry étaient entre eux et le preneur d'otage. Qui paraissait toujours calme, déterminé et complètement à côté de la plaque.

« Tu as remarqué ? demanda Spencer.

-Quoi donc ? La grosse bombe, mélange de nitroglycérine et d'un assemblage magique sur sa poitrine ? Non, du tout, ironisa Potter.

-Non, crétin. Ces yeux. Ses pupilles sont dilatées. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Qu'il est camé ?

-Dans ce cas précis, je dirai plutôt sous l'influence d'un imperium et depuis très longtemps. J'ai déjà vu ce genre d'effet sur des personnes qui n'ont aucune défense mentale.

-Donc… c'est plus compliqué que cela. Tu as une idée pour l'arrêter, chéri ?

-C'est vraiment pas le moment pour les mots doux, Potter, lâcha Spencer. Oui. Il faut que je casse le lien…

-En forçant son esprit. Il faut que je fasse une distraction ?

-Non. C'est trop risqué…

-Depuis quand…

-Mon pauvre cœur ne résistera pas à te voir dans la gueule du loup. Encore une fois. Donc, non, il faut juste qu'il se rapproche de moi et qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

-Potter. Ferme-là. Il vient par là.

-Ah, ça doit être mon charme magnétique ! »

Spencer, en entendant cette dernière réplique, frappa son fiancé derrière la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. Le préfet se plaça devant Spencer et lui demanda pourquoi ils parlaient. Le contact visuel avait été effectué, resta maintenant à enlever la présence néfaste de son esprit.

La légimentie sans baguette était difficile mais Spencer avait du l'utiliser à plusieurs reprises, principalement pour sauver sa peau. Le contact visuel était très important pour faciliter l'intrusion de l'esprit. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se déconnecta dès l'entrée du professeur. Spencer mit du temps à se débrancher entièrement l'emprise maléfique de l'esprit du préfet mais y arriva.

Malheureusement, le cerveau du jeune homme n'encaissa pas le choc et grilla. Henry récupéra le corps avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre et le maintient debout, le temps que Spencer analyse la bombe. Les élèves, voyant que le preneur d'otage était hors d'état de nuire, commencèrent à se lever et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Un regard noir du professeur suffit à les faire rassoir.

La bombe était en effet un mélange muggle sorcier. Après cinq minutes d'examen, Spencer en conclut qu'il pouvait séparer les deux parties de la bombe et la rendre donc inefficace. Avec les mains précises de son fiancé, il y arriva et enfin, le cauchemar pu prendre fin pour les élèves. Mais pas les professeurs.

Parce que maintenant, une chose était sûre : il y avait un espion dans les murs de l'école. Quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour avoir tellement utilisé l'imperium sur un élève qu'il était en état de mort cérébrale. Et donc, quelqu'un de dangereux.

.

-15 avril 1977, appartement Spencer-Potter, 23h-

Les voyageurs du futur s'étaient réunis dans l'appartement du professeur de potion. Et, par là, je veux dire tous les voyageurs, y compris Isarn et Noah, qui étaient venus le plus rapidement possible. Lisah avait laissé Elyon avec Olorin, tous les deux endormis. Le petit bonhomme adorait se coller au prince pour s'endormir. Autant le garçonnet n'aimait pas Ethan, autant il aimait beaucoup Elyon.

L'Ordre du Phénix venait de terminé sa réunion, dans le bureau du directeur de l'école. Les familles Potter et Morgan avaient donc décidé de la continuer pour pouvoir parler plus librement.

« Donc, notre arrivée a absolument tout changé ? demanda Herma.

-Faut croire. Je n'ai pas souvenir de tous ces évènements lors de ma sixième année, répondit Spencer. Enfin, sauf les attaques perpétuées par les méchants.

-Alors, on a fait plus de mal que de bien ? se questionna Henry.

-Nous pourrons juger de cela que dans dix ans, intervint Drake. Pas maintenant, nous n'avons pas assez de recul. Et puis, toutes ces catastrophes, nous les avons évitées, non ?

-Tom est intelligent. Anduril aussi, dit Lisah d'une voix basse. Ils ont très bien placé leurs pions et peaufiné leur plan. Je pense que notre présence ici n'a fait qu'exacerber cela et qu'ils étaient déjà présents lors de ton temps, Papa. Sauf que tu ne le savais pas. Et puis, rappelez-vous ce que nous avons laissé en partant.

-En tout cas, nous savons qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est ici avec de mauvaises intentions, analysa Noah. Il faut découvrir qui elle est et tirer le maximum d'information d'elle.

-Nous, Noah, repris le professeur de potion. Toi, tu retournes en Italie et tu t'occupes de tes petits orphelins.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, dit Henry. Nous avons tous un rôle ici qui pourrait nous permettre de découvrir ce qui se cache ici.

-Parle pour toi ! intervint Lisah. Moi, je ne quitte pas le lit de mon mari. Sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, comme l'effondrement de l'édifice ou l'extermination d'un monde. Capiche ?

-On met Albus au courant ?

-Blondie adoré, je pense qu'il le sait déjà, rétorqua l'ainé des Potter. Bon, on ne fait rien alors ?

-Ouai.

-D'accord. Il est temps que vous partiez car je compte bien m'envoyer en l'air ce soir. »

Les enfants Morgan grimacèrent en entendant cela, tout comme Drake. Ils s'en allèrent vite fait, tout comme les trois autres.

Autant profiter du moment présent vu que le futur est indécis… surtout pour ceux qui le vivent une seconde fois.

.

-23 avril 1977, salle sur demande, 14h-

Remus regardait Sirius traîner Lisah. Arty dormait tranquillement dans son berceau, les bras au dessus de sa tête. Lily et James étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Peter faisait la sieste, un peu plus loin. Alors, la seule distraction restait Sirius et son indéfectible bonne humeur, tirant Lisah, qui ne quittait que très peu sa chambre. Ces deux là étaient devenus très proches très rapidement, ce qui amusait beaucoup Remus. Il aimait bien Lisah, qui était toujours de bon conseil, même si elle pouvait faire très peur.

« Mais je veux rester près de lui !

-Tu as besoin de voir du monde, Morgan ! Elyon est avec Vin et Olorin, il va bien et tu as besoin de sortir de cette chambre. Alors, vient, on va parler et faire la fête !

-Black, je te jure que je vais te tuer un jour où l'autre !

-Mais, ma belle, je suis incapable de mourir, surtout de ta merveilleuse main ! Et chut, Arty dort.

-Arty est là ? »

Elle se calma et s'avança vers le berceau. Il y a avait un drôle de rapport entre le bébé et la femme. Sirius s'assit près d'elle et lui parla vraiment de tout et de rien. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du grand brun et ferma les yeux. Remus se posa entre le couple roucoulant et le couple d'amis, prenant part à la discussion de ces derniers.

Du côté de Lily et de James, tout allait bien. Tout allait vraiment bien. Bien entendu, ils se disputaient mais arrivaient toujours à surmonter leurs différences. En fait, leurs disputes les rendaient plus fort et plus amoureux que jamais. Lily était devenue le roc de James et Potter était maintenant la béquille d'Evans. Avec leurs deux familles compliquées, ils s'entraidaient et tombaient de plus en plus amoureux. Au grand plaisir de Sirius, qui croyait, à tord, que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« … et donc, moi et Regulus…

-Regulus et moi, dit en somnolent Lisah.

-Ouai, si tu veux. Regulus et moi, on parle maintenant. Il me parle de ce qui se passe dans la famille, dans sa classe, dans sa maison. Pas de ce qu'il se pense ou ce genre de chose, mais c'est en bonne voix.

-Ah. Tu as finalement grandi ? demanda Remus en rigolant.

-Roh, c'est bon. Je pensais que pour bien s'entendre, on devrait être pareil. Mais en voyant Drake et Henry, à quel point ils sont différents tout en s'entendant, je me suis dit que j'étais con…

-Ce qui est le cas, répliquèrent les personnes éveillées de la pièce.

-Et, parce que je suis l'ainé, c'est donc à moi d'avancer le premier. Vous voyez, tout peut arriver !

-Je ne l'aurais jamais espéré, dit Remus tout en se levant pour surveiller Arty. Comme quoi, j'ai eu tord.

-Hey, c'est une première ça !

-Sirius ! rappela Lisah. Moins fort, y'en a qui dorment. »

Ils parlèrent encore un moment, profitant du temps présent, comme si l'extérieur était oublié. Dans la quiétude, ils ne virent pas les heures défiler. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre entre, échevelé et blessé. Severus Snape. Et il avait l'air effrayé, encore plus lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

Lily se leva et se précipita vers son ami. Remus la suivit et entraîna le Slytherin vers le canapé, à côté de ses deux ex-ennemis et l'examina. Il avait un œil au beurre, un bleu important au niveau de la mâchoire et se tenait les côtes. Evans s'activait pour déterminer les blessures de son meilleur ami qui grimaçait sous son touché.

« Je vais bien, Lily. Calme-toi, dit-il.

-Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Lily, assis-toi, intervint James en poussant sa petite-amie se mettre sur le canapé. Snape, tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Non, ça ira Potter. Merci.

-Lisah, ma déesse bien aimée, la femme la plus…

-Black, pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme-là ! dit-elle en se rapprochant du blessé. »

Elle prit la mâchoire du vert et argent entre sa main et le vit grimacer. Elle murmura quelque chose qui soulagea visiblement le garçon.

« Les bleus partiront dans quelques jours, dit Lisah, tout doucement. Mais le plus important, c'est de savoir qui t'as attaqué, Severus. Et il va falloir nous le dire. Veux-tu en discuter avec Henry et Papa ?

-Non, je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Merci pour…

-Severus Snape. Je découvrirai qui et pourquoi. Et il faudra bien qu'un jour tu acceptes l'aide que tes amis te propose. Lily est inquiète pour toi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas la rassurer ? »

Severus était un jeune homme bougon, introverti et secret. Lily était son exact contraire, lumineuse, directe et au franc-parler. Et elle le regardait avec tellement d'inquiétude…

« Mes camarades de chambre. J'en ai frappé deux avant de pouvoir m'enfuir. Ils savent qu'il y a une sécurité pour la magie noire donc ils ont utilisé leurs poings. Et des objets coupant…

-Les Slytherin sont vraiment des barbares, murmura Sirius, puis se reprit en voyant le regard violet qui le mitraillait.

-Nous allons aller voir Albus et il va te donner une chambre à part, pour ta sécurité. Et il va falloir réfléchir à la suite, Severus.

-Tu veux dire… changer de maison ?

-Non, parce qu'elle te correspond. Je pense que tu devrais parler avec Henry, il comprendrait mieux la situation dans laquelle tu es. »

Arty se réveilla et le fit savoir. Remus souffla et prit son gamin dans ses bras. Ce fut la première rencontre entre Severus Snape et Artémis Lupin. Le père mit d'office son fils dans les bras du blessé. Le vert et argent trembla et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Pourtant, le petit avait son regard or planté sur lui et il lui souriait.

« Severus, je te présent Arty, mon fils. Il est beau mon bébé, non ? »

C'était la première que Snape tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Il était ému et caressait la petite joue d'un doigt tremblant.

« Oui, il est magnifique.

-N'est-ce pas ! Bon, d'accord, c'est Jamesie le parrain, mais je le suis preums pour le futur rejeton Potter-Evans ! lança Sirius, avec exubérance.

-La ferme, Sirius, dirent-ils. »

.

-27 avril 1977, appartement Potter-Spencer, 13h-

Severus Snape regardait avec anxiété son mentor, Spencer Spencer et son ami, Henry Potter. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et le couple dans un canapé, mains enlacées. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Severus avait été reçu par le directeur et ils avaient mis en place son futur. Parce qu'il avait comprit qu'il était en danger s'il restait ici.

« Donc… tu t'en vas l'année prochaine, c'est bien ça ? résuma Potter.

-Je suis en avance sur pas mal de matières et il me reste encore quelques semaines de révision pour passer les NEWTs. Mais oui. Maître Spellman a accepté de me prendre en charge plus tôt et je serai en sécurité aux Etats-Unis. Ici, je suis connu pour être un traître. Mais je ne veux pas partir, je veux pas être un lâche…

-Tu n'es pas un lâche, Severus. Tu veux juste vivre décemment, sans être dans la peur tout le temps. Et puis, d'après ce que m'a dit mon nounours adoré…

-Potter !

-Spellman est un grand maître de potion qui a fait des découvertes extraordinaires. Tu as un futur, un beau et grand futur et tu le choisis. Laisse-nous la guerre.

-Mais…

-Potter a raison. Vous êtes encore jeune et plein d'avenir. Laissez la guerre à des personnes qui savent la faire, souffla Spencer.

-Redit-le, chéri.

-De quoi ? demanda innocemment le professeur.

-Que j'ai raison. C'est tellement rare !

-Ca ne se reproduira donc plus. »

Le béguin que Severus avait pour Henry s'est dissipé aussi rapidement qu'il est arrivé. Il voyait maintenant ce qui lui avait échappé, à quel point le professeur de Potions et son fiancé étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Leurs chamailleries sur qui est le plus fort, sur les travers de l'autre ou encore sur leur mariage le faisait désormais rire.

« Et, quoiqu'il advienne, Severus, tu auras toujours une chambre dans notre maison. Tu y seras toujours chez toi, dit Henry en souriant doucement.

-A moins qu'il ne veuille un vrai chez lui, Potter. Après tout, il peut se le permettre vu qu'il est riche.

-T'es est un vrai ermite toi, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Tout le monde aime avoir une famille, une vraie maison dans laquelle tu peux entrer à n'importe quel moment.

-Oui, mais pas une famille étouffante non plus !

-Roh, la ferme Spencer. »

Severus s'en alla, laissant le couple à sa dispute futile. Depuis que cette décision avait été prise, il allait mieux, même si laissé Lily dans ce marasme qu'était la guerre le dérangeait. Seulement, il savait aussi que Potter ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Tout comme Black.

Il pouvait se construire une vie loin de la mort, de la maltraitance et des ténèbres. Et il allait le faire.

.

-30 avril 1977, chambre spéciale de l'infirmerie, 11h-

Lisah était réveillée depuis des heures, ce qui était inhabituel pour elle. Olorin passait la journée avec son oncle Noah en Italie et était parti très tôt. Depuis, elle n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. A côté d'elle, Elyon dormait profondément, plongé dans le coma. Les crises de terreurs avaient commencé il y avait quelque temps. Le poison qui était présent sur la lame avait ce genre d'effet et cela pouvait durer longtemps.

Son mari était allongé sur le dos, la poitrine bandée. Mais il était possible de voir le sang qui s'écoulait encore de sa blessure, puisque le poison était aussi un anticoagulant qui empêchait une bonne cicatrisation. Il était encore très pâle, ses lèvres avaient néanmoins retrouvées leur couleur naturelle. Bref, il était entre la vie et la mort et ça se voyait.

La jeune femme revoyait les innombrables dossiers du ministère. Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Henry de faire cela alors qu'il avait prit sa place en ce qui concerne les réunions et autre réjouissances qui l'aurait obligé à quitter ce lit, donc elle se tapait toute la paperasserie.

Caché entre un rapport du bureau du Ministre de la magie et du Magenmagot, il y avait un obscur dossier. Celui d'une proposition d'un certain William Fudge et de son neveu, Cornélius. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est que cela concernait les espèces dites non humaines, donc, différentes des sorciers.

Y comprit les elfes. Surtout les elfes.

Ce petit bout de papier était une déclaration de guerre.

* * *

**Yoru** : je suis encore une fois désolée du retard que j'ai accumulé. J'espère que vous avez aimé la suite et je vous dis à bientôt pour le mois de mai. Nous approchons de la fin de cette année scolaire à grands pas.

* * *

**Adenoide** : Ah, malheureusement, avec ma santé décadente, avoir de l'avance retarderai encore plus la parution. Et tu avais bien deviné, il y avait bien de la technologie muggle. Merci pour ton mot et à bientôt. Bisous.

Merci aussi **6Lisa9, animophilenrose, Blackbinder, Hijiri-san, EldaThren**, **Fael-Jeni et Dresu-Maela,** ainsi que pour les mises en favoris ou en alerte.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour que je le sache ? Le bouton juste en dessous… vous y êtes ? Cliquez sur **Review this Chapter**. Une fenêtre s'ouvre. Deux choix s'offre à vous : s'enregistrer si vous avez un compte, ou juste laisser votre pseudo. Puis, écrire un petit mot. C'est tout et c'est grandement apprécié.

Je vous remercie de votre attention !

Bisous à tous !


End file.
